


The Wild Alpha I fell in Love [with]

by Kate_Eli



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 1602
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 144,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Eli/pseuds/Kate_Eli
Summary: Tony Stark ha sido capturado por una tribu salvaje cuando su barco ancló accidentalmente en el misterioso Nuevo Mundo.No quiere que lo conviertan en una fábrica de niños, sin gloria ni voto; sobre todo cuando los salvajes descubran que es un omega. Su única salida, es escapar.Sin embargo, tras una serie de eventos inesperados, su destino cambiará cuando Steve Rojhaz, un alfa muy peculiar, lo pida como su omega.Tony creyó que sería fácil escapar, al ganarse la confianza de los salvajes, si fingía ser un buen omega para Steve Rojhaz.Con lo que no contaba, era con enamorarse.Omegaverso.#Stony - #1602StonyEarth 311 - "1602"+18Comenzó: 29/10/18 - Terminó: 16/04/19
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. 0

**0**

**Tierra 311**

**"1602"**

Steve "Rojhaz" Rogers **x** Anthony "Tony" Stark

**❁**

Esta tierra se sitúa alrededor del año 1602, por eso se llama así. Pero su numeración oficial es la earth-311. [Es canon en el multiverso Marvel].

A ver, esta tierra es poco conocida; vamos por partes. Lo básico.

**❁**

**Steve** :

Su nombre natural es Steve Rogers, pero cuando adoptó el papel y costumbres de indio americano, empezó a llamarse a sí mismo como **Steve Rojhaz** , todos lo conocen y lo llaman así.  
[curioso porque 'Rogers', en el inglés, se pronuncia como "Rojhaz", por lo que básicamente, casi son lo mismo en pronunciación].

Así que en el fic adoptará el nombre con el que lo llaman en esta tierra, es decir: **_Steve Rojhaz_**.

Vive en América, como indio americano y apoya mucho a Roanoke.

Físicamente se viste como todo un indio, pero rubio, por eso llama la atención, porque sabemos que los indios son trigueños, de ojos y cabellos oscuros; pero Rojhaz es diferente, es de tez clara, rubio, muy alto y de ojos azules, nada similar a la gente oriunda de la zona.

**❁**

**Tony** :

Es un genio, inventor, ingeniero y arquitecto español. Sí, es de España.

Participó en la guerra Anglo-Española y fue capturado por los ingleses, forzado a fabricar armas en favor de Inglaterra, es decir, contra su patria, España.

Cuando acabó la guerra, debido a la tortura impuesta, Tony terminó con un mal de corazón que casi acaba con su vida, si no fuera porque se construyó una armadura que sanaba su corazón paulatinamente:

No se le muestra mucho fuera de su armadura, en la historia prácticamente va como un heraldo hacia Roanoke; es conocido como Lord Iron también y Man of Iron. Es de tez clara, ojos azul zafiro y cabello oscuro; la única vez que se muestra su rostro, es en un foco sombrío, apenas iluminado por las velas:

Lucha con una espada cargada de energía:

Es lo básico, básico que tener en cuenta.

**❁**

Ahora vamos al fic:

❄ **_AU Omegaverso_** ambientado con algunos de los personajes de "1602".

[Alfas: Fuertes, de aromas potentes, son el sustento de la manada; suelen emparejarse con los omegas. Omegas: Tanto varones y mujeres, pueden quedar embarazados, aún si tienen una pareja del mismo sexo siempre y cuando esta sea alfa; sus aromas son dulces; suelen emparejarse con los alfas. Betas: la gente "normal", solo las mujeres pueden dar a luz un bebé; los betas varones no pueden embarazar a los omegas varones, y si se juntan con omega mujer, la probabilidad de embarazarla es muy baja.

Las parejas bien vistas son: alfa/omega (ya sean mujer-varon, mujer-mujer o varón-varón) y beta varón/beta mujer. Otras variaciones son mal vistas porque no es posible procrear.]

❄ Voy a incluir personajes que no salen en 1602; como Carol Danvers, Jessica Drew, etc.

❄ No tiene continuidad con los sucesos del cómic, pero tomo algunos facts canon para construir a ciertos personajes, como verán, para entender este fic solo se requiere saber la capa básica. No necesitas haber leído ese cómic para entender el fic.

❄ No soy una estudiosa de las costumbres nativas de los antiguos indios americanos, sí he leído de ellos (son muchas, muchas tribus); sin embargo, no espero que se complique, no voy a tomar referencia alguna a ninguna tribu real; más que nada para evitar discordancias, no estudio ni arqueología ni historia.

❄ No conozco los idiomas nativos, y no voy a inventarme ninguno, lastimosamente no estudié filología; apenas puedo con el español y el inglés; todo será explicado en el español, solo seré una narradora omnipresente de los acontecimientos.

❄ La sociedad está regida bajo la ideología arcaica [alrededor de los 1600]; así que si os sentís incómodas con los roles y exigencias comunes domésticas, recordad que es una sociedad antigua.

**❁**

**Stony** es la pareja protagonista, pero habrá guiños explícitos a parejas como _Thorki_ y _CarolJess_.

**ADVERTENCIAS ⚠:**

• El fic es **Omegaverso,** por ende, en algún punto del fic, habrá **m-preg** , no es el punto de giro inicial, pero sí lo contendrá.

• Tendrá elementos generales de todo omegaverso como la anudación, anidación, estros, lubricación natural, aromas, feromonas, lactancia, etc.

• Contenido **+18** ; habrá sexo explícito e implícito. Por lo que si sos pudorosa con las palabras pene, polla, follar, etc, no recomiendo continuar.

• El fic tiene bastante contenido sexual, una vez se comience con ello, si no es de su agrado, no recomiendo seguir, los capítulos son muy largos.

• La versión del fic es un borrador, no lo he sometido a edición, dudo que cambie en un futuro cercano por el escaso tiempo que dispongo. Estudio ingeniería, así que disculpen las torpezas cometidas adentro, a menudo el estrés y los números me fríen el cerebro.

**☀**

✌

**DISCLAIMER:**  
Los personajes y el universo le pertenecen a Marvel.


	2. INTRODUCCIÓN

_«Oh. Mierda. Vamos a morir, y no va a ser nada agradable, seguro nos van a torturar o a cocinar vivos. Va a doler.»_

La única maldita oportunidad de escapar de su vida del demonio, iba a tener un desenlace horripilante.

Ellos no habían oído hablar mucho del Nuevo Mundo. De hecho, lo único que se decía de éste, era que solo se trataba de un árido espacio, con horribles criaturas habitándolo, y que la supervivencia en esas tierras era imposible.

El barco no tenía intenciones de anclar si no era en las Indias, pero una maldita tormenta les arruinó el rumbo; el agua enfureció y fueron arrastrados sin deriva, con el mástil destrozado y sin provisiones, la tripulación intentó sobrevivir por días, en el vacío e inmenso mar; algunos rezaban a sus dioses que los llevaran a casa, otros, solo se sentaban a llorar por horas, sobre todo después de dos tormentas más de la misma categoría.

No había sido una buena semana, para ninguno.

Cuando lo primero que vieron fue una costa ancha y amplia; no tardaron nada en anclar el barco, y con las balsas de emergencia, remaron hacia la costa, hasta pisar tierra, o arena, bueno, daba lo mismo.

Quizás el error fue adentrarse mucho en el bosque de la costa, desesperadamente, en busca de alimento, fruta o algún animal. Las armas estaban mojadas, y no quedaban muchas, de todos modos, eran un grupo de veinte hombres, esperando encontrar suerte.

Lamentablemente, ese día no, y menos en esas tierras. Con cinco rifles aptos, lograron defenderse cuando una banda de hombres salvajes -no había otra forma de llamarlos, según Anthony-, intentaron atacarlos. Apenas eran diez, y ellos veinte, y sus armas eran solo blancas, se bajaron a un par de los suyos, pero a su vez, eliminaron a casi todos esos salvajes. Pero el único que sobrevivió, huyó.

No pensaron que tal represalia fuera llevada a cabo tan pronto, y cuando menos lo supieron, tenían a diez de ellos vivos y atados, los otros ya estaban muertos y siendo incinerados justo delante, esperando a que los salvajes decidieran que ya era hora de movilizarse o de matarlos.

Anthony nunca había sido un ferviente creyente de Dios, pero le habían educado para que fuera así. Y mientras era empujado por una áspera mano, desde las cuerdas que apretaban sus brazos y muñecas, intentaba recrear alguna especie de rezo hacia el todopoderoso de allá arriba. No entendía lo que le decían, solo que todo su grupo, era prisionero, o al menos eso parecía.

Ellos olían a alfas, todos, en absoluto. Vestían con pantalones de telas ligeras, encima, un taparrabo que parecía ser de piel de animal; no llevaban camisas, y tenían el pelo largo y trenzado hacia atrás o algunos dividían su cabello en dos, tirando cada cúmulo hacia adelante; todos tenían cabellos negros, ojos negros. Sus rostros eran serios, los ceños arrugados. Sus pieles más oscuras de lo que se consideraría un hombre bronceado, como algunos hombres de las Indias, trigueños, pero éstos tenían rasgos totalmente diferentes a los Indios, éstas tierras no eran las Indias. Aún así, todos eran alfas, ahora Anthony estaba seguro de ello.

Se preguntó si los iban a cocinar, o a convertirlos en esclavos, de cualquier forma, a Tony no le agradaba ninguna de esas opciones; y si le daban una muerte rápida, sería mucho mejor.

Sus pies dolían, y el calor de las antorchas ya empezaba a ostigarlo, tenía mucha sed y hambre, no había comido correctamente en tres días, y su cuerpo no le rendía una caminata tan exigente como esa. El bosque era opaco, incluso durante el día, y Tony calculaba que apenas podrían ser las tres de la tarde, o quizás un poco más; seguro se debía a lo alto de los árboles, sus hojas eran espesas, y la luz se filtraba por zonas.

Para cuando al fin salieron, Tony calculaba que eran las cinco, por lo naranja que se había tornado la luz del sol; un bosque más liviano y suave se extendía ante ellos, junto a un manantial tan cristalino, que Tony pensaba que de esos sólo existían en los desiertos, donde la mano del hombre aún no había estropeado nada.

Finalmente, salieron a una zona más o menos árida, donde, a unos considerables metros, se establecía algo así como un pequeño pueblo, que vivía en tipis oscuros. Tony, agotado, soportó unos cuantos pasos más, hasta que, afortunadamente, fueron detenidos frente a un wigwam enorme. Uno de sus captores, entró luego de consultar con un hombre más.

Tony miró a su lado, al alfa que yacía ahí, un ladrón de mala muerte que había estado huyendo del juicio del Rey Jaime I, no era como si lo juzgara, Tony no podría, pero tampoco había sido agradable viajar con un cúmulo de alfas de mal vivir.

Él sabía que su vida no iba a ser muy larga.

Así que, ni bien pudo librarse del arco de energía que lo mantuvo prisionero en su máquina, tomó la primera aventura que se le presentó. Sir Rhodes se había opuesto fervientemente a tamaña decisión. Y estaba seguro como el infierno, que jamás lo iba a dejar salir de Inglaterra sin supervisión médica. Pero Henry le Pym ya le hubo dicho que estaba muchísimo más estable, y su corazón podría finalmente latir sin necesidad de vestir la enorme armadura.

Y no es que nunca haya gustado de su armadura, de hecho, la adoraba. Pero lo que no disfrutaba en absoluto, era que el Rey lo usaba como uno de sus luchadores Reales, y como el afamado Lord Iron, se ganó una reputación de matón y recadero del Rey, en los trabajos más despreciables que Tony jamás hubiese querido.

Él era, naturalmente, un ingeniero, un arquitecto, un inventor. Y su trabajo siempre fue reconocido en su tierra, España; pero en Inglaterra, claramente le tocó vivir en un calabozo Real, con comida y agua, pero siendo no más que el absurdo recadero-prisionero del Rey, encerrado en su armadura, tras rejas, como si fuera un monstruo o un brujo.

_«La armadura.»_ Pensó con impresión, por supuesto, había llevado su armadura, sin ensamble, en la parte baja del barco. Si Tony pudiera llegar a ella... Estos salvajes jamás podrían contarla. No había arma de fuego que lo alcanzara con ella puesta, un arma blanca no era comparación.

Tony estaba ideando un plan, solo necesitaba escapar, y correr con todas sus fuerzas.

Y ahí radicaba el problema, ya no se sentía capaz de caminar ni cien metros sin desplomarse. No iba a llegar, ni forzando toda la adrenalina que su cuerpo pudiera generar.

Oh, Dios, esto se ganaba por participar en la guerra Anglo-española, fue capturado por los ingleses y luego torturado para que fabricase armas para los enemigos de su país, y luego, ni siquiera lo dejaron regresar a España, Isabel I lo dejó a merced del doctor Banner, quien lo torturó y le hizo esa horrible herida en el pecho, casi moribundo. Si hubiese estado más anémico, quizás no sobrevivía.

Si Isabel I no hubiera sido envenenada, y Jaime I no hubiese tomado el trono, quizás Tony estaría muerto. Al menos Jaime I lo sacó de la tortura, firmó un tratado de paz entre Inglaterra y España; pero lejos de dejarlo volver a su tierra española, lo retuvieron en los calabozos, medio agonizante. Y si no fuera por Sir Rhodes, nadie hubiera pasado las piezas que necesitaba para inventarse algo que le salvase la vida.

Y cuando finalmente, construyó a Iron Man, una enorme y tallada armadura, elegante, como los heraldos del Rey, con un propulsor en el pecho, que lo ayudaba a sanar su herido corazón, poco a poco, la energía generada era impresionante, casi parecía magia, pero Anthony no creía mucho en esas cosas, y le desagradaba bastante cuando le decían que era magia, porque no lo era, era ciencia, invención, algo explicable, algo lógico e inteligente, algo que había hecho pensar a sus neuronas, era ingeniería pura; Jaime I aprovechó ello para ponerlo a sus servicios. Y Anthony odió eso.

Al menos, Sir Rhodes lo ayudaba, junto a Sir Ross, quienes supervisaban el mantenimiento de la armadura; Anthony estaba agradecido por ello.

Fue así hasta que pudo encontrar una manera de sobrevivir sin el generador de energía de la armadura; su corazón ya se estaba acostumbrando a un ritmo constante y ya no sufría sus semi paro cardíacos semanales. Cabe resaltar que Henry le Pym fue clave para su desempeño; era el segundo médico más reconocido de la ciudad, el primero era Stephen Strange y su amigable esposa Clea, pero los rumores también decían que eran brujos, y la magia, para Tony, no era su favorita.

La cuestión, fue que terminó dentro de ese barco de baja categoría, que supuestamente lo llevaría a las Indias, para ver si lograba encontrar un mejor lugar.

Además, de paso que se libraba de Inglaterra por un buen cúmulo de tiempo, ojalá para siempre.

Pero no, terminó ahí, en una tierra que definitivamente no eran las Indias y prisionero de gente que no eran hindúes.

Y Dios, era un pésimo momento para ser omega, seguro lo matarían o...

Cuando menos lo pensó, estaban siendo arrastrados dentro del wigwam, y acomodados en fila horizontal, de rodillas, algunos de sus compañeros se resistieron, pero fueron fácilmente sometidos contra el suelo.

Un rato después, entraron dos personas mayores, un hombre de edad, que vestía una túnica pesada, de piel, al parecer, y adornaba su cabello plomizo total dividido en dos coletas espesas, como los demas alfas, con una especie de arreglo de plumas, bastante llamativo, si le preguntaban a Tony; era alfa, indiscutiblemente, estaba derrochando su pesado olor frente a ellos, para intimidarlos, seguro. A su lado, una mujer de edad también, llebava un largo vestido grueso, de piel, y a diferencia del alfa, solo tenía una trenza larga colgando delante de su hombro izquierdo, su cabello negro con matices plomizos por todos lados, ella claramente era una omega. Eran pareja, parecía, porque estaban siendo escoltados por más alfas jóvenes.

Hablaron en un dialecto que Tony no entendió nada. Pero sí sintió el penetrante escrutinio de la omega mayor.

Dios, no, lo sabían, ella se había dado cuenta de que era un omega.

Anthony jamás se molestó en informar a sus compañeros de navegación, que era un omega. Decían que era de mala suerte llevar omegas al mar, y probablemente, ya se estaba sintiendo como la mierda por eso, él quizás trajo mala suerte al viaje. Y aunque lo había pensado mientras navegaron a la deriva, no se los dijo.

No era como si Anthony gustara de ser un omega, de todos modos. Tenía sus ventajas en ciertos aspectos, pero las desventajas eran mucho más abundantes; y si no fuera por Janet Van Dyne, la prometida de Le Pym, nunca hubiese conseguido todos los inhibidores de aroma clandestinos que el científico había creado.  
Fue la nueva novedad en el mercado negro hacía un par de años, y Anthony lo agradeció; antes, hubo de bañarse en perfume o esconderse por períodos para evitar ataques de alfas, cuando fue capturado por la guerra, si bien Banner lo torturaba, jamás se metió con su naturaleza omega, y neutralizaba sus hormonas con un líquido que no comprendía; al menos ese beta no permitió alfas cerca de su calabozo de tortura.

Pero ahora, una idea horrorizó su mente.

Ellos no iban a matarlo, no, quizas ellos, ellos...

Ahogó un grito de espasmo cuando a uno de sus compañeros le cortaron la cabeza, la cual rodó unos metros lejos. Se había resistido al sometimiento por parte del alfa indio de estos salvajes. Y no iban a lograrlo, los alfas sobrevivientes del grupo, que eran casi todos, a excepción de él mismo y un beta, no iban a lograrlo. Los alfas tenían como instinto el no someterse. Y serían asesinados.

La omega mayor pasaba por el extremo lejano a Tony, olfateando a sus compañeros, y cuando decía algo, el alfa mayor espetaba a uno de sus escoltas, e intentaban someter al prisionero, intentando que muestren su cuello ante el alfa salvaje. Pero ellos no lo hicieron, se resistieron, y entonces dos cabezas más rodaron. Y Tony quería vomitar, pero no había comido nada, entonces se sintió tan mareado; estaba asustado como el infierno, casi pudo sentir sus extremidades temblar.

—Lord Iron -le habló el alfa que estaba a su lado-. Usted es un beta, intente negociar con ellos, por- por-

Su compañero estaba llorando y estaba temblando e incluso había empapado sus pantalones. Y Tony estaba paralizado del shock. Los betas eran los negociantes, ellos eran el punto intermedio, estos salvajes no escucharían a un omega. Pero de repente no se habían dado cuenta.

Cuando Tony quizo abrir la boca para hablar, el otro beta de su grupo se le adelantó, y trató de hacerlos entender con gestos y ademanes, la omega mayor lo estaba observando, detenidamente, pero a su lado, el alfa líder ordenó algo, y fue decapitado.

Tony cerró sus ojos, y apretó sus labios, escuchó al alfa de su lado sollozar sin contención. Y cuando la omega mayor llegó hasta él, dijo la misma palabra: "misk" y entonces, su compañero se sometió solo, sin necesidad de que intentaran forzarlo, pero en vez de aceptar su sumisión, le cortaron la cabeza de un solo tajo.

El otro alfa de su lado, estaba más sereno, esperando su turno.

Tony no pensaba que iban a dejarlos vivir.

Pero la omega mayor dijo una palabra diferente cuando estuvo frente a Tony: "tark". Y el alfa líder se acercó a él, con el semblante serio y espeso.

Le dijo algo a la omega, y ella caminó hasta ponerse detrás de Stark, esquivando la sangre y la cabeza del alfa decapitado anteriormente. Sintió el empuje fuerte y doloroso de, seguramente, uno de los alfas escolta, y si Tony iba a morir ese día, sería con dignidad; entonces sacudió sus hombros con vehemencia, esperando ganarle al alfa que trataba de juntar su mejilla al suelo, pero estaba débil, cansado y asustado. No pudo hacer mucho, definitivamente iban a decapitarlo ahí mismo, como a sus compañeros.

Quedó con el rostro contra el suelo, sus manos sujetas por el mismo alfa joven, y el trasero expuesto, bueno, qué podría ser más que...

Sintió unas manos sin recato, palpando sus caderas, y luego como intrusas acariciando su intimidad, su hombría, lo que lo definía como omega macho, aun sobre la ropa. Eran dedos largos, y cerca sintió el aroma asfixiante de la omega mayor sobre él.

Ella se había inclinado sobre Tony y lo olfateó en los muslos, palmeando sus tobillos, por un breve momento. Luego se reclinó y se puso de pie.

"Tark" volvió a decir, y dijo más cosas, que al parecer, hicieron asentir al alfa líder, y simplemente lo volvieron a dejar arrodillado, siguiendo con la evaluación de sus dos últimos compañeros.

La idea de que ese machete no haya separado su cabeza de su cuello, solo lo alivió por los siguientes diez segundos. Cuando se percató que ella, esa omega, siguió diciendo "misk" a sus compañeros restantes, antes de decapitarlos.

Quizás "tark" era como nombraban a los omegas, quizás, ella se dio cuenta, Dios, lo había olfateando en una zona muy íntima. Pero si fuera el caso, ¿por qué lo habían dejado vivir? ¿Consideraban a un omega, una amenaza nula?

Entendía lo de los alfas, ellos tenían la resistencia en la sangre, pero ¿por qué a él...?

Luego recordó, cómo no, los libros de historia, aquella que hablaba de la conquista de los Vikingos. Ellos mataban a los alfas, esclavizaban a betas hembras y a los omegas, los violaban o los volvían recipientes de bebés para sus castas. Esclavos sexuales, ya sea del líder o de los generales, eso fueron, sin voz ni voto.

Y seguro, eso era en lo que lo convertirían. Iban a violarlo, iban a maltratarlo y a obligarlo a llevar cachorros de todo el pueblo que definitivamente no quería, de gente que odiaba.

Y Tony prefería la decapitación antes que eso, absolutamente.

No se percató que estaba temblando, y si no fuera por que la omega mayor se acercó a él y pasó sus ásperos dedos sobre sus mejillas, limpiando sus lágrimas, tampoco se daba cuenta de que estaba llorando. Todo su cuerpo estaba casi en medio de espasmos, él no sabía cómo decirle que elegía el sacrificio, una decapitación rápida, era lo mejor que podría optar; él no quería ser un esclavo sexual, menos de éstas personas.

Ella le dijo algo, y Tony no entendió, seguido, un par de alfas lo arrastraron fuera del wigwam, a la vez que unas cuántas betas mujeres entraban con recipientes llenos de agua, seguro a limpiar la sangre y los cuerpos.

Lo sentaron fuera, mientras el alfa líder espetaba, la omega mayor permaneció a su lado todo el tiempo.

Tony observó el lugar, estaba al aire libre, y el viento nocturno era levemente frío; no había muchos wigwam cerca, casi todas las demás casas eran tipis oscuros, y se encontraban moderadamente lejos de este wigwam; algunos tipis eran más grandes que otros, y la gente salvaje caminaba por los lares, fogatas pequeñas por doquier, y una gran fogata a un par de metros, se estaba preparando.

Tony se dio cuenta, que estaban amontonando los cuerpos y las cabezas de sus compañeros muertos, justo al lado de la gran fogata. Tony sintió una opresión en la boca del estómago, si antes tenía hambre, pues había quedado en el pasado. Prefirió desviar la mirada cuando empezaron a prenderlos, sería la segunda vez que miraba a sus compañeros ser incinerados.

Se preguntó por qué no le hizo caso a Sir Rhodes, y se quedó en Inglaterra; su vida era una mierda allá, pero al menos no lo esclavizaron sexualmente, allá nadie se interesaba en saber si Lord Iron era alfa, beta u omega; probablemente asumían que era un alfa, y eso poco le importaba.

La omega mayor lo forzó a que mirara cómo incineraban a sus compañeros, tomando su cabeza y manteniéndola en esa dirección. Tony suponía que era para asustarlo o hacerle ver quién mandaba ahí. Pero después de todo esto, a Tony no le importaría si lo decapitaban y luego lo quemaban, solo... solo no quería ser un mendigo esclavo sexual, él simplemente no podría lidiar con eso, mordería al primer alfa que intentase violarlo, y lo mataría, o quizás moriría intentándolo.

Tony no iba a llevar cachorros de esta gente, nunca.

Los demás salvajes se acercaron a admirar la incineración, mientras se arrodillaban y miraban al cielo; Tony no los entendía, ni tampoco le interesaba hacerlo.

Para cuando terminó todo, Tony aún seguía temblando; le ofrecieron agua, que tomó como desquiciado, y luego, una cosa dulce, parecido al caramelo, pero deforme, solo comió un poco.

Aún sin saber qué le iban a hacer, fue conducido hacia otro de los pocos wigwam que parecía tener el pueblo. Apartaron las pieles de animales de la entrada, y la omega mayor fue quien lo hizo pasar, nadie más que ella y Tony entraron. Se percató que... los guardias que escoltaban y cuidaban el exterior cerca a este wigwam, eran betas, no alfas.

Todas las personas dentro se levantaron de sus lechos y saludaron con una reverencia a la omega mayor, quedando de pie.

Lo primero que Tony sintió, al entrar, fue un espeso aroma dulzón con diferentes matices, de todo tipo, como si mezclase múltiples aromas de flores y frutas frescas en un solo lugar. Él no podía distinguir con precisión uno de otro, pero sabía que había muchos.

Y lo segundo, claro, fue que casi todas eran mujeres, excepto uno, un varón joven. Todos éstos eran omegas, este wigwam era donde estos salvajes guardaban a sus omegas. ¿Todos eran esclavos sexuales?

La omega mayor les habló, y al finalizar, señaló a Tony, que se quedó rígido a su lado, mientras las omegas lo miraban con curiosidad. Llamó a alguien fuera, y un poco después, un beta entró, con la mirada en el suelo, acomodando un lecho junto a los demás, antes de retirarse.

La omega mayor le dijo algo, que no entendió, y le señaló el nuevo lecho; Tony supuso que era para él.

Al menos no iban a violarlo esta primera noche.

  
Yacía un rato desde que la omega mayor lo dejó ahí. Las demás omegas se habían recostado en sus lechos, hablando entre ellas. Ni siquiera podía preguntarle nada a ninguna, porque no las entendía, ni al omega varón, que hablaba con las demás por igual. Tony se sintió un poco torpe.

Una de las omegas, trigueña y despampanante, que tenía su lecho justo a su lado, se viró hacia él, y le habló. No entendió nada.

"Tark" le dijo luego, señalándose a sí misma, y a las demás. Luego, con su mano, le tocó el hombro y volvió a decir "tark". Bien, eso significaba omega, claramente. Ella siguió señalando más cosas, como el lecho, el lugar, la ropa, el recipiente de agua, etc; y le decía cómo se llamaban, en su extraño dialecto.

Tony memorizó todo perfectamente, era un genio, después de todo.

Incluso le acarició los cabellos cortos y los olfateó, no estaba seguro de qué le dijo, pero por su expresión, parecía que le agradó el aroma.

De esa manera, se acurrucó con las mantas de piel del lecho, y trató de dormir. Sin saber con exactitud qué sería de él mañana, o si lo forzarían, lo exasperante era no poder preguntar, porque ellas no le entenderían. Solo esperaba que el día siguiente fuera un poco más alentador.

Tuvo pesadillas.

Volvió a soñar con los días de tortura cuando fue prisionero de guerra, la imagen borrosa de Banner experimentando con electricidad en su cuerpo. Y recordó a los alfas de aquel castillo, mirándolo con deseo, pero con miedo a lo que Banner podría hacerles si tocaban a uno de los conejillos de indias.

A ese monstruo en el que Banner se convertía, solo lo vio una vez, cuando un beta le discutió sobre una teoría, demasiado exasperado, destrozó sus matraces, y luego una bestia verde grisáceo se bajó todo el ala norte del castillo y despedazó cientos de alfas como si fueran muñecas de porcelana, por eso todos temían a Banner.

Pero luego, la pesadilla cambió, soñó que Banner no estaba en el castillo, y que un alfa de la guardia abría su celda y lo quería violar.

En su sueño, pataleó y luchó, pero estaba tan débil y adolorido, entonces ya no estaba en el castillo, sino, estaba dentro de un wigwam, con la sangre y las cabezas de sus compañeros desperdigadas, mientras un alfa salvaje sin ojos y con brazos demasiado musculosos para su gusto, casi monstruosos, como si fuera un experimento, reía cruelmente mientras intentaba abrir sus piernas.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, aterrado, sudando frío.

No se hubo percatado que manoteó una mano delgada, aquella de la omega trigueña de anoche, al parecer lo estaba sacudiendo para que despertara; quizás había sido ruidoso mientras tenía la pesadilla. Ella lo observaba con preocupación, y otras dos omegas más también se despertaron. Le dijeron algo, de lo cual, pudo identificar la palabra "agua" en su dialecto, entonces negó, volvió a acurrucarse en su lecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Se percató que estaba llorando.

Y se acurrucó más, apretando la garganta para que sus sollozos no fueran tan ruidosos.

Suspiró con más pena, cuando sintió el cálido tacto de la omega trigueña de su lado, sobre su cabello. Entonces, en algún momento, se volvió a dormir.

Cuando volvió a despertar, ya era de día.

Todos los demás lechos yacían vacíos y acomodados en orden. El suyo era el único ocupado. Entonces se preguntó por qué lo dejaron dormir de más, era un prisionero, no tenían por qué tener consideraciones con él.

Quizás ellas tuvieron pena de su miserable tristeza, y lo dejaron dormir.

Salió al exterior, tímido, y automáticamente, el beta que cuidaba la entrada del wigwam le extendió una prenda doblada, sin mirarle a la cara, solo al suelo. Parecía que esa era la única manera en la que los betas se dirigían a los omegas.

Tony tomó la prenda y se metió de nuevo.

Al extenderla, se dio cuenta que era una túnica color hueso, no era de piel de animal, era ropa trabajada en hilos, algo así quizás costaría mucho allá en Londres, era tela original y trabajada artesanalmente. Junto a eso, estaban unos zapatos de cuero grueso, de piel de animal, también trabajados a mano.

Tal vez, debería ponérselos.

Se desvistió con rapidez, solo quedándose con sus calzoncillos y sus medias y en unos segundos, ya estaba vestido con la túnica y los zapatos. Si a Tony le preguntaban, la sensación era mucho más cómoda con esos zapatos, parecían medias reforzadas con zuelas más flexibles.

Tony salió y fue guiado por el mismo beta, hacia una zona al extemo de los límites de la tribu. Donde estaban sentadas las demás omegas, seleccionando frutos del bosque, que de seguro ya hubieron recolectado más temprano. La omega mayor lo llamó medio molesta, y le indicó un lugar para que se siente, dándole una canasta de frutos rojos del bosque para que seleccione.

Tony era inteligente, copió mas o menos la táctica de las demás, que era poner las más golpeadas y opacas en la gran canasta del centro, seguro para botarlas, y solo dejar las de mejor estado en la canasta original.

Ugh... Actividades de omegas, a Tony no le gustaba nada. Pero qué más le quedaba. Haría esto con mucho gusto si es que ello significaba que no iban a violarlo ni obligarlo a llevar cachorros de nadie. Por supuesto que sí.

  
Había pasado dos semanas y media, aproximadamente.

Nadie violó ni forzó a Tony a nada.

Había hecho migas con la omega trigueña despampanante, quien llamaban Ashalen, y ya había aprendido mucho del dialecto de la tribu; ella le hubo enseñado, también la omega mayor, Sihoh, pero esa omega era muy seria y seca, no le agradaba mucho.

Ashalen le contó que esta tribu era una tribu agresiva, conquistadora, y que hubo masacrado a su tribu hacía un año atrás, cuando entraron en conflicto por cuestiones de territorio; al final, solo conservaban a los omegas, para educarlos y tenerlos junto a sus omegas solteros oriundos, enseñarles a ser buenos omegas; así, podían ofrecerlos de regalo en alianzas con otras tribus más fuertes y acordar la paz. Tony incluso se estremeció con eso.

Las demás omegas le manifestaron su sorpresa por su capacidad de aprenderse tan rápido el dialecto de esta tribu. Muchas "nuevas", habían tardado meses en hablar decentemente. Pero Tony era un genio, y aprendía bastante rápido.

Mientras Anthony iba a por la recolección de agua en el manantial más cercano, se percató de que uno de los alfas que cuidaban, supervisaban y escoltaban al grupo, lo miraba mucho. Incluso lo consultó con Ashalen, y ella bromeó con eso, que quizás le gustaba.

A Tony le dio un escalofrío, no era su tipo, ninguno de éstos salvajes era su tipo. Él pensaba que nunca llegaría a gustar de ninguno. Tampoco le importaba.

Cuando terminaron, convenientemente, ese alfa se ofreció a ayudarle a llevar sus dos baldes de agua, pero Tony se negó y se apegó al resto del grupo. Todas las omegas rieron bajo y disimulado. No era su culpa, Tony tenía derecho a que no le guste un alfa, simplemente no, sobre todo después de haberlos visto decapitando a sus compañeros.

Pasó un par de días más.

Hasta la fiesta de alianza con una tribu lejana. Y absolutamente toda la tribu fue un alboroto.

En los tipis, las omegas vinculadas ayudaban con la preparación de las plumas para adornar a los generales de su pequeño grupo de luchadores. Tony y su grupo se encargaron de preparar la comida, maceraron con especias del bosque machacados en un bol, picante, y quitaron las víceras de los venados capturados.

El grupo de betas hembras, luego, se puso a tostar en fogata a llama pequeña, la carne, junto a patatas dulces al lado.

Luego de que Tony se hubo bañado junto a las demás, en el río que separaba la ex tribu de Ashalen y la actual tribu, fue hacia el wigwam donde descansaba. Y todos los lechos tenían una túnica diferente, más traslúcida, mejor bordeaba. Tony casi podía calcular en monedas de oro, todo lo que valía una sola prenda así allá en Londres, solo podría ser un poco más alta, y sería perfecto para ser ropa de dormir. Así de traslúcida.

Pero su rostro palideció cuando se dio cuenta, que las demás vestían esas túnicas sin nada más dentro, excepto un taparraos totalmente corto. Los pechos podían verse si enfocabas bien el ángulo de la luz.

Tony solo se puso su calzoncillo pequeño, no lo usaba porque la túnica habitual era muy gruesa y larga, hasta los tobillos, por lo que estaba limpio y seco resguardado bajo su lecho. Nervioso, esperó sentado junto con el resto del grupo.

Ashalen le dijo que las vestían así a modo de oferta para los alfas de la tribu visitante. No había escuchado mucho de ellos, pero era una gran tribu, un pueblo, con alfas fuertes y poderosos.

Ésta tribu estaba tratando de afianzar paz con ellos, y la mejor estrategia era ofrecerles omegas, las que quisieran, las que gustaran. Todas las del wigwam ya pertenecían a ésta tribu, y si alguno de ellos deseaba vincularse a alguna, sería lo mejor para pactar un lazo de paz. La omega mayor, Sihoh, esperaba que algún general de esa tribu escogiera a alguna de sus omegas.

Tony había visto que en esta tribu, solían practicar la poligamia, vio a varios alfas con tres o cuatro omegas; hijos con cada una de ellas; esas "familias" vivían en tipis más grandes, y no importaba si las omegas no llegaban a llevarse bien o si se odiaban, el alfa tenía la última palabra. Esos alfas, en ésta tribu salvaje, eran considerados los más "viriles".

A Tony le pareció una reverenda estupidez.

Sin embargo, Sihoh les platicó esa misma tarde, que los alfas de la tribu visitante, practicaban la monogamia; los alfas vinculados solían llevar una pluma teñida de rojo en sus cabellos, y que el líder en especifico, estaba vinculado hacía mucho tiempo; les advirtió ello para cuidar de que ninguna omega coqueteara con un alfa "extranjero" vinculado, menos con el líder. Ellos lo consideraban una ofensa y una falta de respeto hacia sus omegas.

Bien, eso iba a ser fácil, Tony no quería ningún salvaje cerca.

Para esa tarde, poco más de las cinco, según los cálculos de Tony, un grupo moderado de alfas visitantes llegó, trayendo consigo licor y carne animal en tabloides de madera tostados. También trajeron frutos, algo que Tony reconoció como uvas resecas, exageradamente dulces.

Los visitantes no eran como la tribu que hubo capturado a Tony; parecían ligeramente menos trigueños, pero de piel colorada, como los escoceses, pero al estilo de esta zona, más oscuros. Tenían las mejillas pintadas con dos líneas azules, algunos azul y rojo, otros, ambas rojas. Tony supuso que se trataba de un asunto de rango.

Ninguno traía omegas; sin embargo, efectivamente, el líder y unos cuantos más, tenían una pluma bañada de rojo junto a otras adornando sus cabezas.

Hubo en específico, un alfa que llamó su atención.

No fue exactamente por alguna que otra maniobra que hiciera al presentar a su tribu visitante; sino más bien, algo en sus atributos físicos no encajaba casi nada con el resto de la tribu, ni siquiera con el resto de lo que parecía ser la fisiología de la gente supuestamente oriunda de éstas tierras.

Era incluso un poco más alto que el promedio, pero éste parecía tener rasgos nórdicos; era blanco, un blanco bronceado, y obviamente más claro que todos ahí; no solo eso, sino también estaba su cabello, lo llevaba por delante, largo, amarrado en dos coletas como todos, pero el color era dorado, era rubio. Ese no era un salvaje común y corriente; Tony incluso creyó, por un segundo, que podría ser un nórdico, quizás incluso podría saber inglés, de repente sabía cómo salir de aquí.

La esperanza brilló en sus ojos por un tiempo, hasta que dicho salvaje lo miró, sus miradas se encontraron; y la cara de Tony se calentó, antes de desviar su mirada hacia otro lado, concentrándose en ayudar a las demás omegas. Cuando volvió a mirar, el otro alfa seguía observándolo, y entonces Tony rezó para no haberlo ofendido o algo. Disimuladamente, buscó rastros de alguna pluma roja en su cabello, pero ese salvaje rubio no llevaba ninguna, solo un par de plumas blancas con puntas oscuras en la coleta izquierda de su cabello.

Bien, no estaba vinculado, lo cual fue aliviante por un par de segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos del rubio echándole vistazos de vez en cuando. Se lo consultó a una de las omegas de la tribu, pero al parecer otras también lo escucharon, y en conjunto, voltearon hacia donde estaba el alfa rubio, para luego regresar su mirada hacia Tony y sus demás obligaciones. Algunas sonriendo, otras riendo bajo; Stark quería que la tierra se lo tragase, porque vio a otros alfas codeando al alfa rubio, mientras miraban en su dirección. Genial, ahora todos lo sabían.

" _Parece que le gustas_ " fue lo que una de las omegas le dijo, Tony ya se comunicaba decentemente en éste dialecto; solo sonrió un poco, nervioso, esperando que no fuera cierto. Además, ¿a quién le gustaría un omega con cabello facial? Si todas las omegas no lo tenían, e incluso, los escasos omegas varones, se la pasan eliminando todo tipo de rastro de vello facial en sus rostros. Incluso Sihoh le criticó un par de veces por no quitarse el vello facial. Tony solo lo mantenía a raya, con los machetes de la tribu, que solían usar casi todos, incluso varios de los alfas. Siempre hubo sido su estilo, muy aparte de si era omega; se despegaba del estereotipo normal, pero eso no le interesaba.

En un par de horas, calculó Tony, ya todos estaban bailando y cantando al rededor de la fogata, luego del gran banquete compartido.

Notificó, con cierta melancolía, que Ashalen había sido escogida por un alfa de la tribu extranjera, y yacía al lado de él, mientras observaban al resto cantar y narrar historias heróicas de la tribu anfitriona. Estaba bien, Ashalen era una buena chica, y había sido buena amiga; merecía una tribu que practicara la monogamia; al menos, si se daba cuenta, en éstas tribus, se respetaban mucho las normas y creencias que las regían, probablemente, ese alfa trate bien a Ashalen.

Tony había sido criado en un hogar y una sociedad católica, que si bien tenia cientos de defectos, cultivaban la monogamia como ideal hogareño, una vez te casabas, ya no había vuelta atrás y ojos para otras personas, aunque muchos no lo respetaban, pero les caía castigo. La Iglesia era un poco extremista.

También notificó, con cierto martirio, que el alfa rubio lo seguía mirando de vez en cuando; como un alfa que gustaba de mirar al omega que le atraía. Eso le dio más escalofríos; la noche era joven, y si ese alfa pedía a Tony, no dudaba que Sihoh lo daría sin nada de oposición.

Tony intentó alejarse de la reunión en cuestión, con la excusa de irse a miccionar, y evitar ser pedido por algún alfa, a pesar de que aquel alfa rubio era apuesto.  
¡Ese no era el punto! Su plan siempre había sido escapar cuando la tribu se descuide y llegar al barco que ancló, para ponerse la armadura y ser Lord Iron, antes de cargarse a toda esa tribu de salvajes y junto a ellos a esos visitantes, si fuera necesario.

Pero eso significaba que probablemente algunas omegas se opongan y hasta lo obligen a asesinarlas también. Las cosas entre alfas, betas y omegas funcionaban muy diferente aquí; ellas también se defendían si la situación las obligaba. Y la situación que Tony hubo planteado en su mente, obviamente las obligaría a defender a la sarta de alfas y betas salvajes.  
No quería matar a varias de sus amigas.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se había escabullido entre los tipis y un aroma a alfa, bastante espeso, le llegó a las fosas nasales. No le gustaba.

Se percató, con cierto matiz de alarma, que ese olor le pertenecía al alfa de su tribu local, que siempre estuvo intentando cortejarlo de una manera pésima, empezando por pertenecer a esta tribu que decapitó a todos sus compañeros.

De pronto, tragó saliva, nervioso. Las omegas en ésta tribu, solían "ganarse" de dos maneras.

La primera, era a través del cortejo convencional, como decían, si la omega daba cavida y correspondencia, se celebraba una vinculación; ese alfa lo intentó a su manera, y a Tony simplemente no le gustaba, nunca lo aceptaría.

La segunda, y la que horrorizaba a Tony, era mordiéndolas, una marca, no era un método desconocido ni aquí ni en Inglaterra ni en España; solo debían marcarlas y por lo general, por no decir siempre -quien sabe si existían excepciones-, se hacían en pleno acto sexual, si el omega estaba en celo, era dudosamente consensuado, pero si el omega no lo estaba -como su caso, en este momento-, la única manera era, claro, por medio de una violación.

Y si habian dos o más alfas intentando cortejar al mismo omega, éste decidía; si el omega no lo hacía, y esperaban al celo o a ver quién lo forzaba primero, se libraba un duelo de alfas, para determinar quién tenía más derechos.

Qué tontería, pensaba Tony.

Su caso, desgraciadamente, parecía ser que el dichoso alfa lo querría forzar; sobre su cadáver, Tony nunca le permitiría, al menos no mientras su cuerpo tuviese vida.

Se puso en acecho, en guardia, a la defensiva, entrecerrando los ojos y mirándolo con sigilo, con desconfianza, tratando de mantener la distancia.

" _Seré amable, lo prometo, te trataré bien, si colaboras_ " fue lo que Tony entendió de todo lo que ese troglodita dijo.  
" _No_ ", respondió Stark, con seguridad, listo para empezar a correr.

Y cuando Stark quiso siquiera moverse, el otro casi se le avienta encima, de pura suerte logró esquivarlo; y su carrera empezó, pero duró muy poco, la verdad, el alfa conocía más los atajos, y en un santiamén, lo alcanzó y lo aventó al suelo, rápidamente obligándolo a morder un trozo de piel de animal; amortiguando cualquier grito que emitiera. La celebración principal estaba relativamente alejada, no iban a escucharlos en medio de tanto ruido de cantos.

Tony ya sentía la humedad de las lágrimas chorreando sobre sus sienes, desordenadas, recuperando el dolor de la caída de su cabeza contra la tierra.

Cerró sus piernas con todas sus fuerzas, e intentó golpearlo con sus puños, no quería, no iba a dejarlo.

Y cuando pensó que ese alfa podría ganarle la batalla, alguien lo sacó de encima suyo; Tony escupió el trozo de piel de animal, mientras trataba de ubicar bien lo que estaba sucediendo. Era otro alfa el que lo había 'salvado' momentáneamente, lo vio estampar a su agresor contra el suelo y al poner resistencia, le estrelló la cabeza contra la tierra, al parecer, dejándolo inconsciente.

Era el alfa rubio quien estaba ahí, luego de derrotar al agresor; sus ojos azules -Tony finalmente podía notar-, lo miraron instintivamente, con la mirada preocupada. Se acercó con cuidado, y Tony, por instinto, se arrastró por el suelo, hacia atrás.

Ahora seguro intentaría forzarlo, solo fue una batalla por ver qué tipo iba a hacerlo.

Stark se regañó por no correr antes, incluso así, estaba muy paralizado por el shock.

El alfa rubio se acuclilló frente suyo, e intentó tocarlo, Stark se contrajo a sí mismo, preparándose para alguna agresión; la mirada del alfa fue dolorida y más preocupada, sin detener su acercamiento hasta tocar el rostro de Tony con ambas manos, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, antes de sonreírle amablemente y suspirar, las pupilas en el centro de esos ojos azules un poco dilatadas.

El tacto de éste alfa era agradable, a Tony le gustaba, sí.

Pero no tanto como para querer un salvaje de esa manera, tenía sus límites.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba siendo llevado de la mano hacia la celebración principal, sin mucha plática durante el breve trayecto, ellos tenían dialectos diferentes, seguro.

Llegaron, y el lugar tenía a unos cuantos alfas ebrios durmiendo a pleno aire libre. El alfa rubio no lo soltó hasta encontrar a Sihoh, la omega mayor; y entregárselo a ella, quien al ver a Tony, le gruñó molesta por desaparecer, antes de sonreír amable hacia el alfa por encontrarlo; sin embargo, el alfa rubio no lo soltó al instante, antes de soltar su mano, la acunó entre las suyas, grandes y callosas, para luego, plantarle tres besos suaves, uno en su palma, otro sobre el dorso y uno más en la muñeca; como si fuese una joya, dándole a entender a Sihoh que estaba interesado en Tony.

El rubio se alejó luego de despedirse, hacia sus compañeros.

La omega mayor, de inmediato, observó a Tony de de pies a cabeza, alzando una ceja y entrecerrando sus ojos; segundos antes de sonreír satisfecha, palmeándole el hombro y acomodándole los oscuros cabellos. " _Buen trabajo_ ", felicitó ella, antes de llevarlo al wigwam de omegas, donde yacían todas las demás, incluída Ashalen, quien era el centro de atención.

Tony durmió poco esa noche, encasillado no solo en la futura unión de Ashalen, sino en su propio futuro, apenas pudo pegar los párpados por unas pocas horas, antes de que los despertaran a todos con un sonoro regaño de parte de la omega mayor. La unión de Ashalen iba a ser en la noche, al estilo de ésta tribu; aquel general de la tribu extranjera, quería llevársela con una vinculación ya establecida; algunas omegas bromearon al respecto.

Adormilado, Tony trató de seguir el ritmo a las demás omegas, aunque sí se percató, que Sihoh le hubo dado una túnica de ofrecimiento diferente a las que usaban las demás, menos traslúcida.

Solo trabajó hasta entrada la tarde, cuando llegó la tribu extranjera con más comida que antes. Sihoh les explicó que los visitantes habían establecido un campamento pequeño a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, más que nada para prevenir en caso de que no se hubiese concretado ninguna especie de pacto de paz.

La unión al estilo de la tribu local fue de lo más aburrida que Tony hubo presenciado. Las bodas católicas allá en España e Inglaterra, eran de por sí bastante tediosas, pero las de éstos salvajes, lo eran mucho más, quizás el doble de largas, llenas de rezos y votos lentos y largos.

Si no se quedó dormido, fue porque Sihoh lo obligó a sentarse al lado del alfa rubio, que le sonrió amablemente y estuvo demasiado pendiente de lo que hacía, cuando Tony bostezó por primera vez, el alfa le acarició la mejilla, seguro pensando que eso calmaría su aburrimiento. Maldita alcagüeta Sihoh, lo único que estaba haciendo, era ofrecerlo en bandeja de oro a ese alfa extranjero; Tony no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con el método, ni siquiera gustaba de estar siendo ofrecido, pero en éstas circunstancias, no le quedaban muchas opciones, de todos modos.

Al menos que pudiera huir e intentar montar su armadura para construirse una barca, quizá si elaboraba un plan con más estrategia...

  
Al mediodía del siguiente día, Tony fue pedido.

Ok, toda la celebración de la boda fue alegre y animada, todos los alfas comieron mucho, cantaron y celebraron. El alfa rubio trató de alimentarlo, ofreciéndole trozos de carne y patatas dulces tostadas, sin contar las veces que también le ofreció licor de pasas; pero Tony apenas comió un poco; es como si éste alfa quisiera engordarlo o algo, Stark no comía tanto, aunque sí vio a la mayoría de alfas comer mucho.

Antes que Anthony se diera cuenta, Sihoh ya le estaba diciendo que se iba a vincular al alfa rubio de la tribu visitante. Por eso los sentaron juntos, para ver si sus aromas congeniaban; y resultó que sí.

La diferencia, claro, fue que cuando menos se dio cuenta, fue sujetado por dos betas en ambos brazos mientras lo acostaban en el suelo, Tony pataleó y forcejeó; pero Sihoh le dijo que se quede quieto; vio al alfa rubio arrodillarse delante, tomar con suavidad sus tobillos y abrirle las piernas; Stark empezó a patalear con más fuerza, pero el mendigo alfa ese era muy fuerte, casi ni logró inmutarlo.

Metió su cabeza entre sus ropas, y Tony se quedó quieto, con los ojos muy abiertos y sin saber qué esperar, su rostro caliente de la vergüenza.

Cuando se percató, el alfa lo estaba olfateando entre sus muslos y su polla, podía escucharlo aspirar con vehemencia; incluso raspó, con la punta de su nariz, hasta su vientre, podía sentir la punta suave de aquella nariz, sobre su ombligo y hacia más abajo; gimió cuando sintió un beso descarado y cariñoso sobre su muslo derecho; Tony se sintió mas o menos ultrajado. Cuando finalmente salió de entre sus piernas y pudo ver su rostro, los ojos color cielo del alfa encontraron los azules zafiro del omega, el mendigo ese sonrió astutamente, y Tony sintió sus mejillas arder con mucha más intensidad.  
Ese alfa parecía de lo más respetuoso e inocente de la zona, pero quizá, todo eso no era más que una burda fachada.

Sihoh y ese alfa rubio empezaron a comunicarse con ayuda de Ashalen y su ahora alfa vinculado; observó, con cierta curiosidad, que ella tenía un trapito bordeándole el cuello, con rastros rojizos muy intensos en el lado izquierdo. Ella ya tenía la mordida, de seguro, apenas fresca o no tendría menos de un día.

Lo último que entendió, después de todo, fue que regresarían por él, en una semana o un poco más, con regalos y provisiones para la unión. El alfa que pidió a Tony quería agasajar bien su unión; y no se hubo preparado como era debido, pensando en que tal vez no tendría suerte. Además que tenía que preparar su hogar para recibir al omega con el que compartiría vida, y más de esos asuntos. Por Tony era magnífico, así le daba tiempo para poder elaborar un plan y escapar.

Recordó que Ashalen se subió al lomo del caballo de su pareja, y los vio alejarse junto a los demás, algunos pocos a caballo, otros a pie.

Tony entrecerró los ojos al ver a esos caballos; eran oscuros y grandes, pero los de la tribu visitante no los montaban con sillas o brida, simplemente, les ponían una prenda de colores en su lomo, y se subían con un gran impulso; eran bastante ágiles.

Por el momento, solo sabía que el alfa rubio regresaría para concretar una unión.

La vida de Tony había cambiado radicalmente en un mes, o quizás menos; éstas cosas no pasaban en Inglaterra o en España. Quería regresar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Artes conceptuales:
> 
> Pueblo indio, casitas comunes tipis:
> 
> wigwam:


	3. 1

Ya habían pasado cinco días, casi seis, y aquel alfa rubio no daba señales de vida.

Por Tony perfecto, seguía intentando buscar lapsos de tiempo en los cuales los escoltas se distrajeran Pero no, los salvajes estos eran muy meticulosos. A saber por qué. Las omegas le contaron que ya habían tenido fugas de omegas anteriormente, y cada vez, la vigilancia era más y más reforzada.

Stark estuvo tentado de acusar a aquel alfa de la tribu que trató de violarlo el día de la vinculación de Ashalen; pero no lo hizo, más que nada por desinterés.  
Aquel alfa seguía mirándolo de reojo algunas veces, pero ahora más desanimado, incluso como si tuviera miedo. Como si no debiera mirar omega ajeno.

Y eso estaba de lujo, Tony se sentía más seguro.

En la tribu, algunas omegas lo peinaban seguido y le ofrecían jugos aromáticos. Incluso Sihoh ordenó que lo alimentasen bien para mantenerlo saludable y pueda dar buenas crías, cosa que Anthony aborrecía. Él no iba a darle crías a nadie y esas escasas afirmaciones hizo que pisara tierra, y mantuviera presente que debía escapar.

Lo triste fue que, sí se le presentó la oportunidad perfecta, pero no la tomó.

Era la noche del sexto día después de la vinculación de Ashalen, cuando fueron atacados.

Comenzó con el incendio de algunos de los tipis del extremo de la tribu. Los gritos de los niños fueron los que despertaron a todos.

Las omegas ni cuenta, hasta que los gritos y las pisadas fueron demasiado ruidosas y evidentes. Tony abrió los ojos de golpe, el corazón bombeando bruscamente en su pecho; las demás omegas se despertaron, mientras observaban las sombras proyectadas en las delgadas paredes de totora del wigwam. Todo rojizo, naranja, el calor abrazador, el olor a leña quemada y humo filtrándose.

Tony trató de calmarse, era una invasión sin aviso, entonces, era o salir o morir asfixiados dentro. Así que corrieron en conjunto.

Los atacantes eran trigueños, de ropas oscuras, con trapos cubriendo de sus narices para abajo, incluso más bajos. Estaban peleando y asesinando a los alfas y betas, las omegas estaban siendo violadas frente a sus tipis, en cualquier lugar. Ellos solo tenían la oportunidad de escapar, porque la sorpresa cayó pésimo a la tribu. Stark condujo a varias consigo, mientras uno que otro alfa de la tribu atacante, atrapaba a alguna.

Llegó con solo siete a los límites del bosque, en medio de gritos y llantos, gruñidos de guerra, y todo era fuego, humo. Nadie sabía quiénes eran los atacantes.

Sin embargo, no podía irse y dejar a esos niños llorando y asfixiándose.

Un par de omegas escapó. Tony y otras regresaron, cogieron unas lanzas y cuchillas que yacían tiradas de manera aleatoria en los tipis de los extremos, e intentaron defenderse.

Stark mató a unos cuatro alfas muy ocupados en abusar de otras; quería vomitar, aterrorizado, con la adrenalina y el susto al tope. Sin poder lidiar con la imagen de sus amigas omegas siendo ultrajadas al aire libre, por estos alfas atacantes. Las estaban ahogando.

Tony peleó y ganó unas cuantas riñas con ciertos betas; pero no pudo hacer mucho cuando quisieron someterlo entre varios. Era un omega fuerte, había sido un heraldo, después de todo. Estaba tan molesto e impotente.

Entonces escuchó otro cántico, silbidos, y lo dejaron en paz, varios alfas agresores corriendo, dejando a las omegas. Casi nadie tuvo suerte, murieron demasiadas, todas prácticamente.

Casi no podía ver nada entre tanta humadera, pero distinguió las pisadas de caballos en conjunto; Tony gateó, en medio de la tos, hasta el cuerpo inerte de una omega e intentó reanimarla, pero era demasiado tarde.  
Hubo otra, mucho más joven, llorando y tosiendo mientras se acurrucaba en los restos de uno de los tipis, Tony le calculaba no más de trece o doce años, y se acercó a ella, tratando de tranquilizarla con su aroma; aunque nunca hubo entendido cómo funcionaba ese asunto.

En España, era una práctica normalizada entre las personas de la más baja clase, donde abundaban los niños huérfanos; Tony siempre fue de la clase más pudiente, gracias a su padre, los Stark eran una familia de la alta clase, por eso, nunca presenció ni fue explicado acerca de esos asuntos.

Apenas había pasado, quizás, poco más de media hora, y para ese entonces, ya todos los tipis estaban hechos cenizas. El humo y el hedor a carne y tela quemada reinaba el ambiente; Tony buscó con los ojos, alguna ruta, pero todo parecía estar bajo una neblina de humo.

Escuchó gritos a lo lejos, y otros no tanto, lo que significaba que se estaban librando algunas peleas por ahí.

Gateó con la niña omega, en silencio, tratando de contener la tos, hasta que sintieron el aroma espeso y fuerte de un alfa, nunca antes hubo olfateado algo así, por lo que Anthony se puso en guardia; y escondió a la niña detrás, esperando que la silueta del alfa se revelara entre tanto humo.

Hasta que lo hizo.

Los cabellos dorados y cortos se batían sobre su rostro, delicado y serio.

Era una alfa hembra, con una gran pluma rojiza adornando sus cabellos rubios, tampoco parecía ser de esta zona, de estas tierras; además, por el estilo de ropa, asemejaba a una alfa de esa tribu extranjera, de donde era el alfa rubio a quien estaba "comprometido".

Ella les gruñó e intensificó la tenacidad de su mirada al escanear a ambos y Tony se puso en posición defensiva; la alfa lucía fuerte y territorial. Sin embargo, ella se percató que había asustado a los dos omegas e intentó, torpemente, suavizar su semblante mientras les decía algo. Empero, ser dulce sin que le entiendan ni bledo de lo que hablaba, no parecía ser su especialidad. Al final terminó jalando por la fuerza a Tony desde el brazo, y a la niña omega con el otro brazo. Stark forcejeó, pero estaba bastante agotado, su cuerpo no le daba para ninguna contienda más, y a pesar de que se zamaqueó con vigor, solo consiguió que la alfa apretara más el agarre sobre su antebrazo, haciéndolo chillar un poco.

La escucharon llamar algo parecido a "Rojhaz" repetidas veces y a Tony le parecía conocido de algún lugar ese intento de palabra, pero no podía concentrarse lo suficiente como para recordarlo.

La vio escaneando y entrecerrando los párpados para poder distinguir entre tanto humo, adoptando también una postura de guardia mucho más intensa.

Así, entre tanto insistir con ese raro nombre, escuchó una masculina voz responderle, y a pesar de Tony, reconoció aquel timbre casi de inmediato.

Se dejó arrastrar con menos reticencia que antes, después de todo, si se trataba del alfa rubio...

Entre la humadera, otra silueta se pudo distinguir mientras se acercaba, poco a poco, con una lanza artesanal en su mano izquierda. Lentamente el grande y esbelto cuerpo del alfa rubio empezó a distinguirse entre la humadera, el rostro se le iluminó al ver a Tony y corrió hacia él, dejando de lado su lanza, al mismo tiempo que la alfa dejaba el fuerte agarre sobre el antebrazo del omega.

Todo el peso del alfa rubio le cayó encima y lo primero que sintió, fueron las manos toscas tomando sus mejillas, antes de ver el rostro del alfa sonreírle con intensidad; Tony sintió un revoltijo en el pecho, casi cálido, y aunque no correspondió el gran abrazo en el que luego el rubio lo envolvió, sonrió ligeramente. Por alguna razón se sentía más seguro.

Tony no pudo evitar sonrojarse al sentir al alfa descansar el rostro entre el espacio de su hombro y su cuello, respirando como si fuera adicto al aroma del omega y quién sabe qué hubiera sucedido después, si no fuera por el abrupto carraspeo de la alfa, que los miraba medio mosqueada, aún sujetando a la niña omega por un brazo.

El alfa rubio, que al parecer respondía al nombre de "Rojhaz", lo observó una vez más antes de percatarse en las marcas rojizas en su antebrazo producto del tosco agarre de la alfa. Rojhaz gruñó a la alfa, molesto, pero ella simplemente se alzó de hombros y le dijo algo en su dialecto.

Rojhaz tomó su lanza con una mano, y con la otra entrelazó sus dedos con los del omega, así, el pequeño grupo de cuatro comenzó a tantear el ambiente.

…

…

El par de omegas que escapó mientras la tribu estaba siendo atacada, en realidad tropezó con la marcha de la gran tribu extranjera de la semana pasada, una gran marcha de muchos alfas guerreros, que estaban acompañando a Rojhaz para 'reclamar' a Tony, al parecer, el alfa rubio era uno de los mejores líderes guerreros entre su tribu, y tenía muchos amigos que querían celebrar su vinculación.

Advirtieron del ataque y en conjunto llegaron a caballos, con lanzas y antorchas, listos para defender la tribu local.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Si bien, el infierno duró quizás poco más de un par de horas; la pequeña tribu no pudo defenderse a gran escala y, prácticamente, fueron masacrados.

Apenas sobrevivieron unos escasos alfas y betas, casi todos muy jóvenes. Omegas jóvenes no, excepto un par, y de ahí otras dos más. Todos los infantes perecieron.

Así tan rápido, pronto, una tribu fue reducida a nada. Estas tierras eran terribles.

No tenía idea de qué iba a ser de los sobrevivientes, Tony creyó, horrorizado, que incluso los podrían decapitar así como pasó con sus compañeros.

Pero la tribu a la que pertenecía Rojhaz era menos sádica, ellos no practicaban la invasión y masacre, al menos eso fue lo que la ahora fallecida Sihoh le había explicado, era una tribu más "pacífica" y lo demostraron al acogerlos a todos, como nuevos miembros de la tribu.

No vio oposición alguna por parte de los sobrevivientes, quizás era lo último que les quedaba.

Las cosas dejaron de ser tan "color rosa" cuando Rojhaz —bueno, Tony descubrió que así le decían todos los demás— lo empezó a observar sin disimulo. Stark se hubo mantenido cerca de los sobrevivientes todo el tiempo, tratando de acoplarse a ellos y tal vez recibir un trato más neutro. Era consciente que si no fuera por que el tal Rojhaz iba a pedirlo y vincularse con él, la tribu extranjera jamás hubiera estado por ahí cerca para defenderlos. Pero tampoco podía lidiar con la idea de que iba a ser el recipiente de crías para ese alfa. Y los demás lo trataban como si fuera "la pareja de", lo que lo exasperaba.

El alfa rubio lo cargó y se lo llevó junto a él en la fogata comunal del grupo. Al parecer la tribu de ellos estaba bastante lejos y tomaba cerca de cuatro a cinco días llegar a paso ligero. Comieron y charlaron cosas que no entendía por el dialecto pero al menos comió frutas y bayas, lo que ya era algo de por sí.

Las guardias eran por turnos y esa noche le tocaba al alfa rubio también. Así que, desde el tipi improvisado que les dieron a los omegas sobrevivientes —apenas eran cinco— Tony podía verlo caminar lento por los rededores, desde la abertura principal del tipi en plena madrugada. No podía dormir, por muy agotado que debiese estar, las cosas sucedieron tan rápido que sus emociones apenas y podían procesarlo todo.

—Parece buen alfa. —Le dijo una de las omegas, mientras estaba recostada—, él demuestra que le gustas, alfa cariñoso es mejor, no temas. Tienes suerte. Hay alfas malos, mejor tener alfa cariñoso.

Tony le sonrió de vuelta, y suspiró resignado. Allá en España e Inglaterra, conoció alfas terribles, horrendos, miserables e irrespetuosos, que creían que por tener un nudo para follar eran lo mejor de la élite. Incluso entre su alta sociedad. Quizás aquí también había alfas así, a su manera. Y el alfa rubio no era uno de esos. Él parecía noble.

Sin darse cuenta, ya había salido fuera el tipi, buscando al alfa rubio con la mirada; pudo pensar en escapar, pero no conocía la zona, ni recordaba con exactitud el camino de regreso a la anterior tribu. Peor aún, quizás haya salvajes atacantes rondando; parecían tenerle cierto miedo a esta tribu, el por qué, aún no lo descubría.

Tony no era estúpido, escaparse era una decisión tonta a estas alturas, sobre todo con la situación, sobre todo si no estaba familiarizado con la zona ni la naturaleza del lugar, y menos de noche. 

En medio del casi amanecer, el alfa rubio se acercó a él, sonriéndole ligeramente. Vio los labios del alfa abrirse para decir algo, pero al parecer recordó que aún no se comunicaban en el mismo dialecto, y solo optó por saludarlo besándole la frente, acto que enrojeció el rostro de Tony, solo un poco.

Escuchó una voz sibilina a una distancia moderada, la alfa hembra pasó por sus lados casi por casualidad, dijo algo en un tono maléficamente intencional, y con una sonrisa de lado, siguió haciendo su guardia y silbando como si la cosa no fuera con ella. Cuando Tony observó a Rojhaz, vio que su cara estaba tan encendida como un tomate. Por un momento, le dio una colosal curiosidad de saber qué fue lo que esa alfa les dijo al pasar.

…

…

Tony se sentía incómodo por la manera en la que viajaban: montado en uno de los caballos. Delante del alfa rubio, equilibrándose al sujetar la piel lisa del équido, podía sentir la pelvis del alfa y su 'amiguito' rebotar levemente con su trasero; mientras el alfa se inclinaba para sujetarse del caballo.

Había muchos alfas a pie, y omegas por igual, se notaba que el ritmo del viaje se hubo acelerado un poco más. Quizás no se sentían seguros luego de lo presenciado hacia la otra tribu.

Llegó un punto, luego de bastante tiempo cabalgando, en el que ya no era un gran bulto blando lo que rebotaba contra sus glúteos, sino, un bulto endurecido, bastante firme, que parecía querer encajarse entre sus nalgas; eso elevó los nervios de Tony hasta el tope. Podía escuchar al alfa respirando pesado, resoplando, casi en agonía y las manos del mismo apretándose al caballo.

Era una reacción normal si tomaba en cuenta la estimulación natural que había recibido la virilidad del alfa. De hecho, viajar de esta manera fue imprudente.

Tony tentó su suerte y se meneó hacia atrás, fingiendo acomodarse. En respuesta, el alfa jadeó bajito, como si lo estuvieran torturando. Sin recato, Stark comenzó a frotar sus glúteos contra la evidente erección del alfa, provocando que en vez de aferrarse al caballo, el alfa lo tomase por las caderas, fuerte, tratando de mantener la fricción cerca; Tony también jadeó casi mudo, atolondrado y curioso por la nueva sensación.

Bueno, era un juego de doble filo, pero si alguna vez alguien le preguntaba a Tony si elegía entre saciar la curiosidad o tener seguridad, su respuesta la gran mayoría de veces sería saciar su curiosidad.

Podía sentir el gran tamaño de esa erección frotando entre sus nalgas y, por un instante, se preguntó por qué no lo había tomado desde el momento en el que comenzó a endurecerse. Tony había presenciado a alfas forzando a omegas por situaciones similares y luego enlazarse sin voluntad, no era como si esperase que le hicieran lo mismo. Pero en lo que respecta a estas comunidades, hacen mucho caso a sus instintos primarios antes que a la razón y lo único que detenía al alfa de tomarlo ahí mismo, era la tela de las ropas, y su propia fuerza de voluntad.

Detuvieron la marcha para comer algo y beber agua.

El alfa rubio murmuró entre dientes, antes de bajarse del caballo y ayudar a Tony a bajarse también. Escuchó a los demás alfas decir cosas entre risas al observarlos, quizás era porque la erección del rubio era muy notable por sobre la ropa; Rojhaz gruñó evidentemente incómodo, y se apartó del grupo, hacia el bosque. Stark lo vio desaparecer entre los árboles.

Los demás lo observaron con sonrisas de medio lado, pero Tony no se amilanó, en vez, alzó su pecho orgulloso y se sentó al lado de las demás omegas, sin mostrar ni una pizca de vergüenza.

Al final, terminó yendo a buscar al alfa.

Lo encontró no muy lejos, sentado frente a un árbol, comiendo un par de bayas moradas; y casi por instinto, su mirada fue hacia sus pantalones, ya no había ningún bulto sobresaliente entre estos. Se miraron el uno al otro por un indeterminado período de tiempo, hasta que el alfa lo invitó a sentarse a su lado, con unas palmaditas sobre el suelo.

Stark le hizo caso, apenas y sabía por qué lo fue a buscar. No iba a admitirlo nunca, pero estaba preocupado. Por supuesto que eso no englobaba nada relacionado a sentimientos ni atracción física, solo la profunda seguridad que Tony sentía al estar "comprometido" a este alfa y no quería perder esta especie de guardianía sobre su persona, mucho menos en Nuevo Mundo, Steve era el motivo por el que ningún otro alfa de aquella tribu le coqueteaba ni miraba ni trataba de faltarle el respeto, como sí los vio hacer con las demás omegas, tratando de cortejarlas o fastidiarlas mientras andaban, excepto a la niña.

Se sentó a su lado y el alfa mismo le encestó una baya morada en la boca, la cual masticó con tranquilidad y huroneo, eran dulces y jugosas. Los ojos azules del alfa lo observaron con un toque de fascinación único, como si no pudiese cansarse de verlo. Stark deseó saber su dialecto para poder comunicarse con él respectivamente; y preguntarle más acerca de lo que se supone le depararía cuando llegasen a la tribu.

El alfa se movió para sentarse frente al omega, lo señaló e hizo un gesto con su cabeza, incitándolo a decir algo, pero Tony no comprendía, optó por alzar una ceja, confundido. El de cabellos dorados resopló, y luego se auto señaló, antes de decir algo que parecía "Estif" en el español natal de Tony y de nuevo hizo una expresión confundida; entonces el alfa volvió a auto señalarse, varias veces en el pecho, antes de pronunciar con más calma, sílabas largas pero conectadas.

Stark observó los movimientos de los labios del alfa y esta vez, entendió una pronunciación más anglosajona, del idioma predominante en Inglaterra y entrecerró los ojos; el alfa volvió a pronunciar su nombre lentamente, señalándose.

—¿Steve? —dijo Tony, intentando imitarlo pero sin poder evitar asociar la pronunciación al anglosajón, pues era muy similar y, sobre todo, no era de los nombres que parecían ser comunes en estas tierras.

El alfa ensanchó una sonrisa satisfecha y se movió entusiasmado, asintiendo muchas veces seguidas, antes de señalar nuevamente a Tony.

Ahora sí entendió, ¿debería decirle Anthony o Tony? Supuso que como le dijera, el alfa lo empezaría a llamar, así que mejor optó por la manera con la que se familiarizaba más. Sonrió levemente, antes de pronunciar.

—Tony —se presentó, lenta y pausadamente— Tony. —Se señaló— Steve. —Señaló al alfa.

—Tony... —repitió el alfa, con aquella voz equilibrada que hizo sentir débiles las piernas del omega— Tony...

El de cabellos oscuros asintió mientras sonreía. Bueno, era un paso.

Todo parecía concordante hasta que el alfa volvió a decir algo, señalándose.

—Steve —pronunció con cuidado—, Rojhaz —continuó, pronunciando lentamente— Rojhaz...

Algunas cosas tomaban sentido ahora, "Rojhaz" era la forma en la que hubo escuchado a los otros alfas de su tribu llamarlo, así era como lo conocían. ¿Era algún apelativo? ¿Un apodo? ¿Un nombre de honor?

—Steve... Rojhaz... —aclaró el alfa.

—Rojhaz —repitió Tony y el alfa sonrió— Steve... Rojhaz.

Tony se vio tentado a decirle su apellido al alfa Steve pero, de pronto, escucharon la femenina voz de la alfa hembra llamarlos desde donde se habían sentado para comer.

"Rojhaz" era como esa alfa llamaba.

—Carol... —aclaró el alfa—. Danvaz. —Señaló hacia donde provenía la voz.

Al parecer, ella también tenía su segundo apelativo. Tony asintió, así, el alfa Steve lo tomó de la mano, antes de guiarlo fuera del bosque.

En adelante, era Tony quien se sentaba atrás y se sujetaba de Steve en el caballo, para evitar un altercado similar. La tal alfa Carol sonrió de lado al verlos en cada tanto, como si disfrutara de las desventuras del alfa. Pero lejos de ser malintencionada, parecía una especie de hermana molestosa; pudo notar la amistad de ambos desde el primer momento en que los observó interactuar.

…

…

No hablaron más durante todo lo que restaba del largo viaje, excepto que Steve solía decirle "Tony" cuando necesitaba pasarle la voz o darle un poco más de comida. Las omegas de la antigua tribu se dieron cuenta, pero Stark tampoco podía hacer mucho, todos los beneficios que obtenía era gracias a Steve.

Cuando llegaron cerca a la tribu, lo primero que vieron fue una línea de alfas y betas correr hacia ellos, con armas en mano, pero conforme iban reconociéndolos bajaron sus lanzas y los recibieron con un cántico.

Steve se bajó del caballo para después ayudar a Tony a bajarse. Luego se acercó al cúmulo de alfas y betas saludándole. Los únicos 'mosqueados' eran los sobrevivientes, que se juntaron los unos a los otros, extrañados.

Al rato, caminaron el tramo que faltaba para ingresar a la tribu.

Ok, esta tribu era diferente. 

No era parecido a la tribu que lo había capturado. Esta tribu era mucho más grande, más organizada, al parecer.

Los tipis eran más amplios, y habían varios wigwams medianos en gran medida, niños corriendo y personas caminando o llevando cosas, agua, canastas de fruta, etc. La tribu estaba muy cerca de unas lomas, que al parecer sembraron, y era quizás siete u ocho veces más grande que la anterior tribu. Los alfas eran altos y fuertes, casi tanto como Steve, pero la gente aquí tenía características similares a los de la tribu que capturó a Tony, eran tostados, de cabellos oscuros, aunque más colorados. Steve y Carol parecían ser las excepciones más notorias, muchísimo más pálidos que la mayoría y con cabellos dorados, aunque había omegas casi tan claras, pero rubias, no.

Definitivamente era una gran comunidad. Ahora Tony entendía por qué la fallecida Sihoh quiso tenerlos de aliados, cualquier buen y razonable líder así lo querría.

Stark se percató, con cierta curiosidad, que una mujer de cabellos negros, omega claramente, corrió y se trepó con cariño en la alfa rubia, Carol; pero no pudo averiguar más ya que, al mismo tiempo, Steve lo tomó de la mano alzando el pecho, orgulloso y sonriente, enseñándole al grupito de alfas que se había aglomerado a su alrededor que ahora tenía un omega.

Tony parpadeó al ser analizado por tantos alfas, y todos decían cosas que no podía entender.

Steve sonreía mientras le felicitaban, hasta que la bienvenida y el bullicio se silenció por completo, antes de que todos abrieran paso a una pareja bastante adulta pero no tan vieja como la pareja de la anterior tribu; Stark reconoció al líder, que fue a la primera visita hacía un tiempo en la masacrada tribu. La ocasión en la que Ashalen fue vinculada.

La pareja líder se acercó a ellos, a Steve y a Tony.

El alfa, que parecía ser el líder de esta gran tribu, saludó a Steve con un golpe en el pecho, suave, amistoso, y éste asintió sonriente; el rubio dijo algo mientras les señalaba a Tony, tomándolo por los hombros, para luego continuar 'explicando'... lo que sea que esté diciendo.

Steve señaló a los sobrevivientes de la anterior tribu, y la pareja líder los analizó, atentos.

Los sobrevivientes se inclinaron ante ellos, mostrando obediencia, y fue el alfa líder, el patriarca, quien se acercó a ellos.

La matriarca no acompañó a su pareja, en vez, se paró frente a Tony. Los ojos oscuros de la matriarca omega escudriñaron a Stark de pies a cabeza, lentamente, hasta que sin previo aviso, ella tomó la mandíbula de Tony, y giró su cabeza sin mucho cuidado, primero a la derecha y después a la izquierda, revisando su cuello.

Parecía que estaba buscando alguna marca de mordida.

Ella le preguntó algo a Steve, y él respondió rápidamente.

Tony no entendía lo que decían, pero a juzgar por la expresión de Steve, no parecía ser agradable.

Steve protestaba con respeto mientras la matriarca tomaba a Tony por el antebrazo, y se lo llevaba para acercarlo al grupo de omegas sobrevivientes, bajo la atenta mirada de todos los demás.

Vio a la pareja líder discutir, pero al final, el alfa cedió y dejó que su omega se ocupase del grupo de omegas sobrevivientes.

"Odra" dijo ella, señalándose, "odra" volvió a decir, señalando a cada uno. Eran cinco omegas, cuatro hembras y un solo macho, Tony mismo. ¿Acaso lo que más cuidaban de obtener las tribus eran los omegas?

La matriarca señaló a su gente y al panorama en general, antes de decir "Roanoke"; les hizo repetir el nombre, que al parecer era el de la tribu, "Roanoke". Ellos eran "Roanoke".

Al final tuvo que seguir, junto a las omegas sobrevivientes, el paso de la matriarca que se los llevaba en otra dirección por sobre los tipis de la comunidad. Tony buscó a Steve con la vista y lo vio delante de los demás, observando con una mirada desanimada cómo se llevaban a Tony.

¿Qué exactamente estaba pasando?

Genial, otra tribu, otras costumbres, otro dialecto. Tony no tenía tanta voluntad como pensaba.

Fue lo mismo en la otra tribu, pero a diferencia de la otra, aquí había dos wigwams más espaciosos que se suponía, estaban llenos de omegas, y los lechos eran más abultados y grandes. Los cinco omegas fueron repartidos entre ambos wigwams, tres en uno, dos en otro.

A Tony le dieron una ubicación por llegada, cercana a la entrada; cuando él y la omega púber llegaron al segundo wigwam, todos los demás lechos estaban vacíos; un par de betas les acomodaron nuevos lechos. La matriarca les señaló un par de ellos en posición opuesta, y Tony tomó el de la izquierda.

Ok, esto no era procedimiento nuevo.

No era de noche, apenas iba a anochecer, así que se quedó ahí, sentado en el lecho, esperando en silencio; la omega joven que también había sobrevivido al ataque de antaño se acercó a él; curiosamente, ambos eran los que la alfa Carol encontró y no la conocía mucho, pues en aquella tribu, recién estabas apta/o para la concentración en el wigwam a partir del primer celo, y esta niña apenas tenía trece o menos, para su primer celo faltaba entre cuatro a cinco años, seguro vivía con sus padres hasta el ataque, antes de quedar huérfana.

La omega se acercó con cautela, y en menos de lo que Tony pensó, se acurrucó a su lado, en el lecho del mayor, tímidamente.  
Tony sabía que muchos cachorros jóvenes posterior a un trauma, sufrían un período de desorientación y dependencia grave, que en los orfanatos allá en Viejo Mundo, estabilizaban con terapias de grupo para que aprendan a llevar el desprendimiento con más naturalidad. Esta niña solo estaba buscando el aroma de algún omega para asociarlo con la pérdida de su madre y no sentir el trauma con tanta brusquedad. Stark empezó a desprender un poco de su aroma, y ella se enroscó más, cerrando los ojos.

Nunca le definieron a qué sabía su aroma, en realidad. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que no encajaba en el mundo, pero si esta niña omega no disgustaba del aroma, entonces no debía ser tan malo, después de todo.

**_"_** _Como a dulce de panadería, miel y pan, pero un poco amargo, diferente, muy diferente y difícil de descifrar **"**_ , fue lo que el maestre le hubo dicho hacía muchos años atrás.

Hasta que la noche llegó, y pasaron un par de betas a avisarles que salieran, o al menos eso entendió Tony con las señas.

La niña omega se estiró y luego de espabilarse, estuvo lista para salir junto a Tony, fueron dirigidos a una fogata común en un espacio abierto al centro de la comunidad. Habían muchas fogatas pequeñas frente a los tipis, Stark pudo observar mientras caminaban entre la enorme tribu, cada cuatro o cinco tipis de familias se juntaban para asar sus alimentos con los niños inquietos sentados al rededor. En plena oscuridad de la noche, las fogatas iluminaban todos los rincones del interior de la comunidad, era una gran tribu, cálida a simple vista.

Pero el centro era diferente.

El centro, el espacio abierto, ahora tenía cerca de cinco fogatas grandes, quizás tres veces más grandes que las de los tipis comunes; y a sus alrededores, habían rondas de salvajes, conversando y asando la carne.

A Tony y a la pequeña omega los llevaron a una fogata relativamente grande, rodeada de un cúmulo mixto de omegas de toda una gama de edades que oscilaban entre —Tony calculaba— dieciocho a treinta años. El ochenta y cinco por ciento eran hembras, y los otros, machos, claramente, según cálculos de Stark, los cuales seguro estarían acertados.

Tony se sentó al lado de la niña, al extremo de uno de los troncos recubiertos con piel; la pequeña omega ahora, con sus doce o trece años, se convertiría en la más joven del gran grupo. El aroma a flores y frutas frescas era bastante notorio en el ambiente; pero lejos de sentirse a gusto, se sintió evaluado, muy observado, los ojos oscuros de la gran mayoría de omegas estaban escudriñándolo de pies a cabeza, sobre todo el rostro de Tony, por tener vello facial.

Bueno, eso no le importó en absoluto, y se sentó erguido y orgulloso, cogiendo un puñado de maíz tostado, mientras observaba el lugar.

Se topó con varias miradas, unas más curiosas que otras, hasta que se percató que, la fogata de al lado, estaba totalmente ocupada de alfas jóvenes en mayor medida, oscilando entre los dieciocho y treinta y tantos años. Como las rondas al rededor de las fogatas eran casi circulares, Tony solo podía ver los rostros de aquellos sentados en el extremo opuesto de la ronda, hasta solo ver las espaldas de los que estaban más cerca a la ronda de los omegas; casualmente, reconoció a Steve entre todos, era el único con la piel más clara y el cabello dorado.

Se preguntó si la rubia alfa hembra estaría en otra fogata, así que la buscó entre tantas, hasta que la vio, en una más alejada pero aún en el centro, comiendo con otro grupo. Lo que llamó la atención de Tony, era que el grupo donde estaba Carol, estaba compuesto por alfas también, pero de una gama de edades un poco más alta, quizás entre veinticinco hasta cuarenta años, la observación más evidente era que así como Carol, todos esos alfas tenían plumas rojas en sus cabellos y ropas; y al lado, una fogata con omegas, pero más maduro, la mayor de todas seguro tendría apenas treinta y cinco años, y la menor, probablemente veinte.

Obviamente, no pasó desapercibido el detalle que tenían todas esas omegas: una marca en el cuello, tenían una vinculación, fue en ese grupo donde vio a Ashalen sentada y asando un trozo de carne.

Tony observó al grupo donde cenaba Steve, y efectivamente, ninguno llevaba plumas rojas ni en sus cabellos ni ropa.

Bueno, no fue difícil para Tony sacar ciertas conclusiones; primero, que todos los alfas que cenaban aquí, eran parte de la facción de guerreros de la tribu, ya sean solteros o vinculados; segundo, éstos últimos, obviamente, eran los que aún no tenían hijos —como sí vio a las familias que cenaban solo afuera de sus tipis, había guerreros que cenaban con su omega y sus niños—; tercero, los omegas que cenaban aquí eran las parejas de los guerreros que aún no daban crías o estaban... en estado. En una ronda, y la otra —su grupo— eran omegas solteros; cuarto, las rondas de los omegas solteros estaba casi apegada a la ronda de los alfas solteros porque seguro, las normas alcahuetas de esta tribu, los ponían en ofrenda todo el tiempo, como si esperasen que de alguna manera uno que otro par se enamorara.

Hablando de eso, Steve lo miraba con mucha frecuencia.

Tony podía fingir que no se daba cuenta y seguir tostando el pequeño trozo de carne que le tocó, aún con la evidente atención puesta sobre él; pero no podía, añadiéndole a ello, que el alfa rubio le sonreía cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban; ya sentía el ligero ardor en sus mejillas, el alfa Steve era apuesto, mucho más de lo que alguna vez pensó que obtendría cuando vivía en la sociedad de España; ahí generalmente, los omegas de la alta eran casados con algún viejo noble de más estatus, para elevar el apellido familiar con alianzas hipócritas

En Inglaterra, mucho peor, a pesar de tener el título de Lord gracias al Rey Jaime, todos los alfas de su entorno eran asquerosos y horrendos en muchos sentidos, hubo unos pocos alfas "decentes", pero ni ellos ni Tony se fijaron mutuamente, sino, no estaría en esta situación, para empezar.

Sí... Podría decirse que el alfa Steve Rojhaz era muy guapo, y le gustaba, en cierta medida. Tony siempre supuso que terminaría bajo el yugo de alguna alfa mandona, cuando fue muy joven; aunque ahora, ese alfa rubio y apuesto era mucho más de lo que físicamente alguna vez esperó, socialmente no, claro, pero nada era perfecto. Además, Steve no solo acaparaba la atención de Tony, sino también la de muchas otras omegas jóvenes del grupo, que lo observaban discretamente.

No tardaron mucho en percatarse que el alfa Steve miraba solo y exclusivamente a Tony, es más, el rubio alfa le sonreía con ilusión de rato en rato; y solo para comprobar, Tony se echó los cabellos hacia atrás y le batió las pestañas de manera coqueta, como acostumbraban en Inglaterra; y Steve se revoloteó, como si le hubiesen dado más años de vida, y alzó su pecho, orgulloso y feliz; los demás alfas de su grupo lo alentaron a acercarse con un alboroto que ya era notorio.

Steve se sacudió y se dirigió hacia las omegas solteras, no sin antes recoger una flor de pétalos rosados de los arbustos al paso, se concentró solo en Stark, antes de arrodillarse frente a él y ofrecerle la flor, su rostro amable y su pecho erguido, exudaban mucha seguridad y experiencia; sin embargo, la respiración errática y semi interrumpida por segundos, era evidencia de que estaba muriéndose de nervios por dentro.

Tony no sabía qué hacer ante esto, primero, era mucho alboroto por una simple flor —en Inglaterra regalaban racimos enormes y pesados de todo tipo de flores— y segundo, notó que la tribu le daba mucha importancia al asunto pues casi todos estaban en silencio, a la expectativa.

No iba a hacerse el interesante en estas circunstancias, era una flor, nada más. Así que, sonriendo coquetamente, aceptó la pequeña flor y por añadidura, la olfateó —como siempre se hace con las flores ¿no?—, luego sonrió de medio lado.

El grupo de alfas solteros se alborozaron en júbilo, silbando, entre otras cosas.

Y automáticamente, el alfa Steve se giró en dirección de la ronda donde cenaban los patriarcas, que no era tan amplia como las demás, pero sí tenía un lugar estable. La matriarca omega inclusive se puso de pie para observarlos desde lejos, mientras el patriarca parecía decirle algo desde su posición.

Stark permaneció con la flor en mano todo el lapso de tiempo, sin saber qué diantres significaba ello.

Y hasta que la matriarca asintió un par de veces, recién todos los demás alfas alzaron más el júbilo; Steve lo abrazó y le besó los cabellos, antes de que los betas cuidadores de los omegas lo presionaran para que regresase a su grupo.

Tony no entendía nada, solo aceptó la flor para no ser descortés, y la tribu celebró el evento como si fueran a casarse o algo, inclusive las omegas, algunas reían discretamente mientras lo observaban, otras pasaban del asunto.

Perfecto, no entendía nada aquí.

…

…

Al aceptar la flor que le ofreció Steve, había aceptado su cortejo exclusivo. Como si... fueran a 'casarse' o ser novios; eso fue lo que le dijo Ashalen, al día siguiente, cuando pudieron verse en plena recolección de manzanas.

Bueno, Tony no se quejaba, era a lo que estaba destinado en la tribu anterior, al menos aquí le daban la opción de rechazarlo.

El problema era, que si Tony lo rechazaba, otro alfa intentaría cortejarlo y así, hasta que se uniera; y si Tony los veía de reojo, físicamente no estaba interesado en otro alfa que no sea Steve, el rubio tenía su gracia.

Tampoco iba a acabar solo, no era una elección sabia en estos lares, no sabía el destino que le deparaba a los omegas sin vinculación si llegaban a ser "mayores", no había visto ninguno así hasta el momento, tampoco es como si hubiese pasado tanto.

En un día había aprendido alguna que otra palabra y asociación, lamentablemente, Ashalen no podía ayudarlo con mucho ya que ella también se estaba adaptando al dialecto, y se comunicaba con los demás con cierta dificultad.

Las demás omegas del lugar lo apartaban; en primer lugar, porque las "emparejadas" no frecuentaban a las solteras, es más, incluso las despreciaban; segundo, dentro del grupo de los omegas solteros, también existía mucha envidia y recelo. Sobre todo de un pequeño grupo que inclusive arruinó sus cerezas, quién sabría por qué.

Los cinco primeros días pasaron, y en el transcurso, el alfa Steve le hubo dado ciertos obsequios que variaban entre flores y frutas.

El sexto día, le entregó un conejo destripado para que lo cocine.

Tony se vio muy tentado a rechazar tamaña cosa, no era ni romántico ni bonito; pero al ver los rostros de las demás omegas envidiosas, con la expresión incrédula —como si ese animal muerto fuera una joya lujosa— aceptó el bendito conejo y se lo llevó consigo a la fogata de omegas donde cenaban. Y con el pecho en alto, asó el conejo que el alfa le hubo dado. Luego aprendió que al darle alimentos al omega, demostraba la capacidad del alfa de proveer un hogar, y que los mejores alfas eran los que cazaban exclusivamente para la pareja que estaban cortejando.

En otra ocasión, mientras estaba en su correspondiente wigwam, despierto y mirando hacia el techo, esperando a que en algún momento le dé sueño, escuchó de repente pequeños ruidos a la altura de su cabeza, como si hubiese algún ratón rascando la tierra o arañando la totora del wigwam; las pancas que limitaban el exterior con Tony y las demás, estaba dos metros de distancia separado de ellos.

Stark se destapó y gateó ligeramente, para ver qué clase de animal estaba tratando de ingresar al wigwam. Tony tomó una piedra en su mano izquierda y de un movimiento, levantó con fuerza el trecho de pancas de totora de la base, y buscando con sus ojos al roedor —o lo que sea que fuera—, sacó su cabeza y parte de su brazo izquierdo, listo para alejar al animal.

Sin embargo, chocó su nariz violentamente con los cabellos dorados del alfa Steve, que era quien estaba rascando el suelo con una lampita de tilo artesanal. El rubio alfa se sobresaltó con la interrupción, pero no se alejó mucho cuando alzó la cara; el omega se percató que su mano derecha soltó una rosa tan roja, pomposa y grande, y que las espinas de su tallo habían hecho unas cuantas heridillas en su palma.

Sus rostros estaban bastante cerca, lo suficiente como para observarse a detalle los ojos. El rostro del alfa enrojeció totalmente, y los pómulos del omega también tomaron un color carmín opaco.

El alfa parpadeó un par de veces, antes de que, torpemente, se diera cuenta que había soltado la rosa, la recogió en un segundo y se la ofreció a Tony, nerviosamente.

Stark nunca hubo visto un alfa tan nervioso, como si... Se sintiera afortunado de poder cortejarlo.

El de cabello oscuro aceptó la rosa, fresca y hermosa; pero se pinchó el pulgar con una de las espinas y siseó; Steve automáticamente acurrucó dicha mano entre las suyas, besó el pulgar lastimado, hasta que con sus dedos, ofreció la rosa de nuevo, incitándolo a tomarla por el tallo superior, donde ya no había más espinas.

Tony jamás había recibido una rosa, bueno, siendo más específico: detalles, nunca nadie antes le había dado detalles dulces y éste alfa solo llegaba y le regalaba tantas cosas... pequeñas y "baratas", pero, cada una de ellas estaba acompañada de intenciones tan sinceras, que el omega no sabía cómo responder ante esto. Lo miró a los ojos, y ese azul cristalino lo observó nervioso, feliz, expectante e ilusionado; éste alfa era apuesto, mucho, casi parecería un noble nórdico si no fuera por las costumbres, la vestimenta y el estilo tan arraigado de la zona, Tony podría decir que le gustaba, físicamente le agradaba, y si se portaba así de lindo, probablemente más de lo que debería gustarle.

El omega se inclinó solo un poco, y besó su barbilla; la reacción de Steve fue hermosa, casi pudo notar que se le cortó la respiración, entonces las manos de Steve tomaron los cachetes de Tony, con todas las intenciones de acercarlo y...

—¡Rojhaz! —El momento se apagó totalmente cuando ese grito estrangulado y brusco, sonó; ambos giraron sus cabezas hacia el lado derecho, y se encontraron con un beta que llevaba una lanza.

El beta empezó a decir cosa tras otra, de lo que Tony solo pudo entender "no debes", que era lo que le habían repetido muchas veces en la semana. El tono en el que le hablaba a Steve era brusco, como un regaño seco, y por la expresión del alfa, así era.

Los vio discutir sobre algo, y finalmente, Steve besó la frente de Tony, se puso de pie y le sonrió tiernamente para luego gruñirle al beta con disgusto, antes de irse caminando.

El beta regañó al omega por igual, lo mejor era no entender este dialecto, así que se escabulló de regreso por la abertura que hizo en la cubierta de totora del wigwam, llevándose la rosa consigo.

Al parecer, los alfas no podían acercarse a ninguno de los wigwam de omegas bajo ningún motivo, excepto que sea una emergencia de ataque.

Las locuras de alfas enamorados estaban totalmente prohibidas, era peligroso hacerlas, lo que más querían evitar, era que los preñen sin total consentimiento.

Tony durmió y despertó con la rosa al lado.

Luego supo, gracias a Ashalen, que recibir una rosa de un alfa, era un lujo simbólico, esas flores no solo eran complicadas de encontrar, sino también dolorosas de obtener y llevar; pero eran lo suficientemente bonitas como para ser tomadas en cuenta.

Los días posteriores, Steve se portó muy atento con Tony; hasta el punto de ayudarlo a cargar los posillos de agua que los omegas se encargaban de recoger inter diario, para regar el maíz, o sino también darles de beber a los animales.

Stark apenas estaba aprendiendo a tostar la carne de animal, sobre todo cuando se trataba de las especias, las omegas con las que era obligado a parar, apenas y le dirigían la palabra, y cuando lo hacían, era de manera brusca, seca y confusa, nadie tomaba en consideración que Tony no entendía el dialecto; fue así como su espécimen de carne, acabó demasiado picante.

La entrenadora de omegas hizo el hincapié en eso, gritándole frente a todo el mundo, incluidos betas y alfas, poco antes del almuerzo de medio día. Las sonrisas maliciosas de los demás omegas solteros, le hicieron llegar a ciertas deducciones que hirvieron la sangre de Stark.

Había asado una porción considerable de carne, y tenía que comerse todo ello; bueno, era peor que nada. Confuso y molesto, fue apartado del grupo para que comiera su desastre solo, mientras los demás omegas solteros repartían toda la maceración entre los alfas solteros, dedicándose sonrisas entre ellos, como si estuvieran en época de coqueteo constante.

Si alguno que otro le ofreció parte de su maceración a Steve, Tony ni siquiera quiso ver, estaba tan enojado con lo que le sucedió, que solo se apartó como le ordenaron, y se cruzó de brazos, resoplando.

Hasta que sintió una presencia grande y pesada a su lado, que se sentaba muy pegadito a él; el alfa Steve se acomodó con una sonrisa amorosa, tras darle un beso en la frente, y decirle algo que Tony entendía como "gracias por la comida", empezó a picar de a poco la carne mal macerada que Tony preparó, bajo la inaudita mirada del omega.

Las lágrimas reflejo que se asomaban por los ojos del alfa, eran prueba suficiente como para saber que enserio la comida estaba muy picante, pero eso no pareció importarle a Steve, que se sentó a su lado y le llevó cerezas frescas para acompañar.

Quizás Tony empezó a sentir ciertas cosas diferentes hacia este alfa salvaje, en menos de dos semanas, lo había tratado mil veces mejor que cualquier otro alfa en toda su vida.

Pero Stark aún tenia muy presente el hecho de que debía irse, encontrar la manera de que la vigilancia se distraiga, para escabullirse entre el bosque y correr, aunque no supiera hacia qué dirección.

Había observado, con cierta curiosidad, que los omegas casados tenían más libertades que los solteros; sobre todo aquellos que ya tenían al menos una cría, porque necesitaban ir a por agua o lavar prendas de emergencia, de vez en cuando; la guardianía de los rededores no les pedían mayor explicación cuando estos omegas trataban de adentrarse en alguno de los bosques, obviamente para llegar al río.

A los omegas solteros no les dejaban ir a ningún lado si no era en grupo, excepto a atender necesidades muy básicas, e incluso ahí, eran custodiados muy de cerca por algún beta macho o hembra. 

Los recién casados tampoco tenían mucha libertad, siempre estaban bajo observación, pero una vez tomaban confianza, solo tenían que dar su motivo para salir de los rededores de la tribu; pero los que tenían crías prácticamente vivían con más libertades, algunos bebés despertaban en madrugada, y había que atenderlos y bañarlos cuando necesitaban, ellos usaban mucha agua; era fundamental tener acceso libre al río. 

Tony postulaba a la segunda opción, ahora que se le presentó la oportunidad. 

La clave de la libertad, claramente era, casarse mediante estas ceremonias. Y Tony lo había decidido, este alfa Steve se estaba ofreciendo de voluntario para ayudarlo a conseguir su pase de escape. Solo aceptaría el cortejo y lo dejaría hacer lo que quiera hacer, siempre y cuando no sea demasiado, como tener niños, eso no.


	4. 2

El alfa Steve le propuso un enlace de una manera simple, pero nueva, al menos para la perspectiva de Tony. En Nuevo Mundo no acostumbraban a regalar anillos ni joyas ni nada similar, en Nuevo Mundo, el alfa regalaba una pluma blanca al omega; y si este la aceptaba y la guardaba, estaba aceptando al alfa como su pareja de por vida, o hasta que la muerte o la esterilidad los separe —aunque sobre lo segundo, era algo que entendería luego—.

Steve le entregó una pluma blanca, tímidamente, respirando nervioso y sonrojado. Tony supo de la tradición gracias a Ashalen, y sin pensarlo dos veces, aceptó la dichosa pluma. Tenía que enlazarse si quería tener libertades, y con eso sondear la zona para luego escapar.

En menos de dos días, la tribu celebró el enlace. Vistieron a Tony con una túnica de hilos color hueso, semi transparente, con un cordón de hilos oscuros entallado en el inicio de su cintura. Se sentía expuesto, como si todos pudieran ver qué era lo que se estaba llevando el alfa a su lecho. Aunque no tanto, el taparrabo que llevaba puesto, al menos, cubría sus partes más privadas.

Steve también llevaba una túnica, aunque más común, a excepción de un accesorio raro armado con piel de animal, que colgaba por sus hombros y espalda. Pantalones de hilo artesanal y el taparrabos encima; Tony no entendía cómo es que se ponían tantas prendas en la parte de abajo.

A ambos les pintaron las mejillas con tres líneas, una azul, una roja y una blanca. Les engancharon un juego de cordones en la cabeza; la de Tony era como una pita gruesa con una pluma azul/roja colgando cerca de su oreja izquierda; la de Steve era un arreglo con más plumas, en ambos lados de la cabeza, hacia arriba.

Todos llevaban comida de aquí y allá, preparando las especias y transportando los baldes de aquello que ellos llamaban 'agua dulce', lo cual era solo el jugo de las uvas, fermentado.

Las omegas lavaron su corto cabello con agua de flores y no le dejaron unirse a la faena de preparación, era el "novio", después de todo. Steve, por su lado, había pasado toda la noche mirando hacia el techo de su tipi, pensando, con una sonrisa vigorosa en el rostro, que lo acompañó durante los dos días que esperó para que finalmente pudiera enlazarse al omega Tony.

La matriarca había dado el visto bueno a la unión y le entregó uno de sus 'omegas' en pos de responsabilidad y confianza, encargándole a Steve que cuidara de su pareja escogida.

Las tradiciones de la tribu Roanoke practicaban el agradecimiento a los entes de la naturaleza y otra serie de cosas que involucraban mucho a la devoción.

No era la única tribu con prácticas similares, estaban los del Este, buenos aliados con los que intercambiaban materias, a menudo; o sino la tribu Asgardia, otra importante de la zona, cuyas tradiciones eran diferentes en múltiples aspectos, pero respetaban la naturaleza y la idea de proliferar y dejar descendencia en el mundo de forma monogamista.

La tarde de la ceremonia llegó; Tony frente a Steve, ambos estaban en la colina más alta del territorio; con el fuerte viento soplando y aleteando sus prendas. El patriarca era quien permanecía casi al medio de ellos, recitando algunos versos en su dialecto. Dialecto que Tony aún no entendía mucho; sabía palabras, muchas, pero no podía armar una frase avanzada para afrontarse a una plática coloquial; las omegas solteras nunca quisieron enseñarle ni resolver muchas de sus dudas, y Ashalen, como que estaba en un plan similar; a ella le costaba pedir cosas aún. Tony era un genio, era cierto, pero no podía hacer milagros, en cualquier caso, al menos no en éste campo; suficientemente impresionante fue poder curar su corazón con la armadura, y ni tanto, Tony sabía que necesitaría una descarga en un tiempo, o podría complicarse, pero para ese entonces, ya calculaba que estaría lejos, muy lejos, de regreso en Inglaterra.

Durante las oraciones del patriarca, Steve lo miraba fijamente, y Tony se preguntó cómo era posible que alguien de sus características, fuera a parar ahí.

Si no estuviera vestido con ropas de salvaje nativo, podría parecer un nórdico común y corriente, sus cabellos rubios brillaban ante el sol de la tarde, y esos orbes celestes, tan claros como el cielo de un día bonito, reflejaban mucho optimismo e ilusión; era muy alto, más que el promedio de alfas de la zona, y tenía un porte derecho, erguido, ancho, con músculos fuertes, firmes y grandes; probablemente era un buen luchador, y por eso tenía un buen cargo entre los líderes del ejército de Roanoke.

Steve era un sueño para muchos omegas aquí, Tony lo sabía, hubo observado a omegas mirarlo como si fuera el amor imposible que soñaban con alcanzar.

Tony entendía por qué casi todas lo trataban con desdén y mala gracia, desde que Steve manifestó sus intenciones de cortejarlo, ellas enloquecieron, probablemente de envidia.

No era como si fueran a sentirse de otra forma, Steve seguro llevaba aquí toda su vida —aunque no lo podría asegurar—, y un día de repente, regresa diciendo que encontró un omega de otro lado con el que quería unirse, ignorando, probablemente, todos los esfuerzos acumulados de varias de éstas omegas por conseguir que algún día las mirase, matando sus ilusiones de sorpresa.

Bueno, no era la culpa de Tony, tampoco, Steve se fijó en él, nadie lo obligó a escoger a Tony; y ahora aquí estaban, uniéndose.

_«No está mal»_ , pensó Tony, Steve era incluso más guapo de lo que hubiera aspirado tener; en España y con el estatus que le daba su apellido, hubiera sido considerado un fracaso social si no se casaba con un alfa de la alta, malhumorado y abusivo; en Inglaterra, casi nadie se preocupaba por saber si Lord Iron siquiera tenía casta, probablemente pensaban que era un beta u alfa por su reputación, además prácticamente no salía de la armadura, y los de la alta sociedad solían mirarlo como si fuese poca cosa.

En realidad, la vida para un omega era difícil, sin importar el estatus al que pertenezca. Aquí también lo era, de hecho.

Parecía que todo el maldito mundo solo los consideraba como fábricas de hijos, e incluso varias omegas así se veían. Aunque en ésta tribu específicamente, Tony no sabría decirlo.

El patriarca continuó hablando, hasta que le pidió la pluma blanca a Tony, luego de que Steve le hubo dado otra; Stark observó con curiosidad, cómo el patriarca sacaba un cuchillo filoso, y veía ambas plumas, justo delante de él, había un recipiente con tinte rojo oscuro en el, seguro el jugo de frutos del bosque o... lo más seguro es que sea sangre de algún animal.

Hizo que ambos extendieran sus palmas, y seriamente, les cortó un poco, lo suficiente como para que unas cuantas gotas de sus sangres se mezclaran con el líquido rojo de aquel recipiente. Fue apenas un hincón leve, Tony estaba acostumbrado a dolores en verdad más exigentes. El mayor tomó ambas plumas —eran plumas grandes—; y las bañó completamente en el líquido rojizo, para luego, extenderlas y mostrarlas a la tribu expectadora. Las dejó sobre un tronco de madera, y siguió recitando algo, hasta que tomó dos trozos de tela, y les vendó la mano con herida, que no tardaba en cicatrizar.

El sol era aún bastante cálido, y mientras a ambos los hacían beber jugo de moras y les retocaban las frentes con este mismo, haciendo como un círculo; las plumas secaron, también seguro porque el patriarca no paraba de recitar cosa tras otra y ello duró demasiado tiempo. Hasta el final, el patriarca les enganchó las plumas rojas en sus cinturones de tela rústica.

Cuando los hizo tomarse de las manos, frente a frente, Steve sonrió ampliamente, mientras los miembros de la tribu presente, hasta ese entonces sentados cruzados de piernas, se pusieron de pie y celebraron.

Tony no había entendido ni la mitad de su supuesta "boda", pero había sido... uhm, peculiar y no fue tan extraña.

Básicamente, lo que tocaba, era celebrar.

  
Bebieron y bailaron en una extraña forma, por ratos, hacían rondas en la gran fogata donde se tostaba carne animal. Varios alfas, betas y omegas tocaban una especie de flauta de madera, y tambores pequeños, curioso.

_«Quizás ellos aún no conocen la majestuosidad del piano»_ , pensó Tony.

Muchos hacían regalos de boda, sacos de plumas para el lecho, semillas, armas, tablas de madera lisa para ampliar la vivienda, tabletas de miel, ropas, accesorios de cobre, etc, etc. Tony no dejaba de mirar la pila de cosas que se iban acumulando.

Steve le sonreía de vez en cuando, cada oportunidad que Tony le dirigía una mirada, parecía ansioso por algo. Y Tony ya se había hecho una idea por qué; por lo que también permanecía nervioso.

La pareja líder les hizo un obsequio también; una yegua y un caballo, los animales no se portaban tan salvajemente, de hecho, permanecían calmados. Lo suficiente para ser un par de caballos salvajes, sin mucha domesticación. Steve agradeció en nombre de ambos, antes de que la celebración siguiera.

Incluso hubo algunas peleas, riñas de alfas solteros, quién sabe por qué, quizás por omegas. Era lo más común.

En un descuido de Steve, Ashalen apartó a Tony hacia detrás del tipi más cercano, seguro para aconsejarle sobre algo.

—Ten, toma. —Ella susurró, hablándole en el dialecto de la antigua tribu, entregándole un recipiente pequeño, apenas del tamaño de su palma—. Te servirá, Tony.

Stark sabía que Ashalen era una buena amiga, y si le daba aquello, era por algo. Además, era la única con quien se comunicaba de verdad.

—¿Qué es? —Abrió el frasco de madera y se encontró con una especie de crema verde, pegajosa y viscosa, muy resbaladiza.

—Líquido de las pancas.

—¿Es nutritivo? ¿Debo comerlo?

—Sí se puede comer. También tiene otros usos.

Las mejillas de Tony enrojecieron, por supuesto que había entendido lo que Ashalen le hubo dicho.

—Esta tribu es monogamista, una sola unión para la naturaleza. Eso es: alfas novatos en el apareamiento. Si no resbalas, duele; debes resbalar.

—¿Dices que si son solteros, son castos? ¿Crees que mi alfa nunca se ha apareado antes?

Tony no lo creía, Steve era en promedio, muchísimo más guapo que el resto; seguro en el pasado, muchas omegas se habrían ofrecido a ayudarlo en sus estros.

—Cuando el alfa entra en estro, aquí los apartan en las colinas montañosas del Este. La zona es vigilada por otros alfas para que no se escapen. A veces son ayudados por las secas, pero la mayoría se rehúsa.

—Entonces mi alfa...

—Dependerá de su autocontrol. No conozco a tu alfa, el mío fue muy brusco, no sé el tuyo, a veces pierden el control; si tienes suerte, bien. Si no, el líquido de panca te ayudará a estar resbaladizo.

—También tenemos líquido natural, seguro que lo sabes.

—A veces no alcanza el tiempo para segregar tu propio líquido.

Oh... esa declaración dejó mudo a Tony. Claro que la mayoría de omegas aquí eran cortejadas por un tiempo. Ashalen no, ella fue pedida y dada, no tuvo tiempo para enamorarse o sentirse atraída hacia su ahora esposo. Prácticamente, su primera vez con su alfa fue una especie de resignación sin ánimos.

Quizás ella también pensaba que a Tony podría pasarle.

—Gracias, Ashalen.

—Suerte.

  
Cuando regresaron a la celebración, Steve estaba buscándolo por todos lados; y cuando lo vio, lo tomó del antebrazo y lo llevó hacia uno de los caballos del grupo de los domesticados, antes de subirlo ahí.

El resto de la tribu seguía en lo propio; los únicos que despidieron al par, fueron los patriarcas y un par de amigos del alfa Steve.

Parecían darle consejos, por lo que el rubio asentía nerviosamente, mientras Tony trataba de hacerse el desentendido. Tarde o temprano, esto iba a pasar; la "noche de bodas" tenia que suceder.

Tony ya se había hecho a la idea; estaba seguro que tenía que entregarse en cuerpo al alfa Steve, lo tenía asumido; todo sea por escapar.

Además, Steve no estaba mal, de hecho estaba bien, muy bien.

Tony no había tenido sexo desde hacía muchos años. Ocho, si contaba bien. Cinco años viviendo en Inglaterra, donde el mundo ya había olvidado su casta, y él mismo había ignorado todo ello, con ayuda de Henry Le Pym y su ciencia, los dolores del estro ya no eran tan agonizantes, en parte se debía a que no podía dejar su armadura, la necesitaba para sanar su corazón. Y los otros tres, en Tierra Santa, durante la guerra Anglo-Española, inventando y apoyando a su España, hasta que fue capturado.

Antes de ello, apenas era un adolescente de diecisiete; solo había vivido tres estros, en los cuales, solo en dos fue "atendido" por alfas que su padre le llevó.

Hombres que Howard tenía como prospecto de "futuro yerno" y que esperaba, se interesasen en Tony; prácticamente había ofrecido a su hijo como carne fresca lista para ser usada; a pesar de que a Anthony no le gustó ninguno, si no fuera por el efecto del estro, estaba seguro que hubiera vomitado. Por eso mismo fue que se largó a la guerra ni bien tuvo la oportunidad; no quería volver a ser obligado a pasar su estro con ningún alfa desagradable.

Hacía tanto de eso, y al estar en un estro, uno literalmente pierde la cordura y la razón, Tony no recordaba lo que era tener sexo; quizás recuerdos vagos, pero ahora ya no estaba bajo el efecto de ningún estro; iba a ser consciente de todo lo que este alfa iba a hacerle.

Lo único positivo, era que le gustaba Steve, mucho; eso ayudaba. Además, se había portado... lindo con él.

Cuando llegó el momento, partieron hacia las colinas despejadas. Steve montó el caballo sentándose detrás de Tony, y lo llevó a donde se suponía, iban a pasar la "noche". Por la posición de la luna, apenas serían las siete; no demoraron casi nada hasta que estuvieron perdidos entre las lomas medianas, y al parecer ya lo tenía preparado, porque había un pequeño tipi y leña amontonada para que prendieran una fogata. Bajaron del caballo y Steve se encargó de prender el fuego, todo bajo la atenta mirada de Tony.

Rojhaz lucía nervioso, respirando quedamente, como si quisiera hacer lenta la actividad; hasta que la llama naranja ondeaba suavemente por la brisa calma. El alfa se quedó observando la llama por un tiempo indeterminado, hasta que alzó la mirada hacia el omega.

Pudo observar que tenía los pómulos encendidos, casi tanto como Tony, lo que lo hizo tragar saliva. Enserio Rojhaz era casto, Roanoke los educaba bajo una ideología extraña, pero noble.

Lo esperó inmóvil, hasta que el rubio estuvo frente a él y le acarició los cabellos oscuros, Tony pudo percibir el fuerte y embriagador aroma del alfa. Nunca se hubo detenido a olfatearlo; era muy agradable, tenía un toque dulce a vainilla, pero todo lo demás olía a testosterona áspera, ruda, vigorosa.

Steve también había esperado por hacerle esto.

Los labios de ambos se encontraron, y Tony correspondió con lentitud, buscando calmar el repentino apresuro del alfa.

Las manos del rubio se abrazaron al cuerpo del azabache, para luego apretarlo contra sí, bajando lentamente por su espalda, hasta los glúteos de Tony, los cuales palpó y sostuvo con firmeza, sin ser tosco, pero tampoco respetuoso.

Esto estaba sucediendo, y a Tony le gustaba, no estaba mal si Steve seguía desprendiendo ese aroma tan, tan, tan maravilloso; el alfa estaba yendo lento.

Aunque pronto, Tony supo que Steve estaba conteniéndose con mucha fuerza de voluntad, pues la dura y firme erección del alfa se encajaba en su muslo derecho, necesitado.

Tan pronto como surgió la erección, Steve rompió el beso y lo giró, desatando los hilos del espaldar de la túnica, con velocidad moderada; por impulso, Tony se cubrió las partes íntimas aún sobre su ropa, pero sin intentar hacer algo para detener al rubio.

Respiraba pesado, nervioso, y curioso. Se preguntó si le alcanzaría el tiempo para ir por esa especie de lubricante que le dieron, porque parecía que su alfa no iba a aguantarse.

A medida que Steve desataba los cordones, tocaba con sus manos la piel que quedaba expuesta de Tony, el tacto de esos dedos largos y ásperos sobre su columna, hicieron temblar al omega. Y ese aroma fuerte a testosterona seguía vigente, a pesar de que el aire se renovaba seguidamente, Steve parecía tener aroma para perfumar la zona por siempre.

Steve se apegó a Tony, pecho con espalda, y le besó los hombros con deseo contenido, finalmente desnudándolo al arrancharle el taparrabos. El omega jadeó por el repentino cambio de fuerza, insistiendo en cubrir parte de sus zonas íntimas con ambas manos.

El rubio ubicó su mano izquierda encima de las manos del azabache, y mientras le besaba el cuello y los hombros, trató de apartarlas con caricias, para que se exponga totalmente. 

Tony sabía que estaba cayendo en esto, ya se podía sentir salivando en la boca. Por lo que se dejó tocar, relajó los brazos y los hombros, sintiéndose dócil y suave; entonces le fue difícil reprimir un jadeo cuando las manos de roca de Steve, bajaron por todo su pecho hasta su pene. Tony se recostó en la espalda de Steve y ladeó el rostro todo lo que pudo, buscando un nuevo beso.

Steve meneó sus caderas hacia adelante, encajando su erección entre las nalgas de Tony, antes de sobarse entre ellas con fricciones irregulares. Ambos jadeando en medio del beso.

Fue en ese momento que Stark sintió como la humedad de su entrada empezaba a segregarse. A pesar de que aún no era penetrado, su culo estaba preparándose para la actividad; de tal manera que el mismo aroma parecido a las fresas de su líquido natural empezaba a percibirse espeso.

Ni bien empezó a chorrear, Steve rompió el beso y lo cargó hasta el lecho improvisado, consistente en una serie de plumas cubiertas de mantas, al aire libre.

Steve se sentó con Tony entre sus brazos aún, y lo acomodó sobre su regazo, frente a frente. El omega se fijó en las piernas del alfa, y se abrazó a su cuello, arqueando su lumbar antes de menearse para buscar contacto. Stark no solo ya estaba relativamente húmedo, sino que también estaba duro. Su cuerpo había respondido a la estimulación física de manera exitosa.

Rojhaz le palpó uno de sus glúteos con suavidad, y lentamente deslizó sus dígitos hacia la entrada de Tony, con cuidado, tanteando cuán húmedo estaba.

Stark percibió la impaciencia de Rojhaz con cada tacto, las respiraciones del alfa eran pesadas, lentas, espesas y largas. La inacabable agonía encarnó en un gutural gemido que fue consecuencia de la intromisión de los dedos de Steve en su entrada.

Tony no lo entendía, la lubricación natural debería ser suficiente como para que Steve lo tomase ahí mismo, sin previa preparación.

Pero también era cierto que se sentía estrecho, su interior apretaba bastante bien los dedos del alfa, contando con que solamente eran dos.

Los ojos de Rojhaz lo observaban fascinados, totalmente hechizados con la estrechez con la que Stark aprisionaba sus dedos. Él tenía dedos grandes y largos, por lo que cuando empezaron a expandirse y abrir su interior, el omega se sacudió sorpresivamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la sensación.

El alfa estaba buscando algo, movía en círculos irregulares y de rato en rato, lo expandía con sus dos dedos. Tony se concentró en ayudarlo, bajando sus caderas contra la fuerza y dirección de los dedos del alfa. Ya no era molestoso, era desesperante.

Lo que más frustraba a Stark, era no tener las palabras para decirle a Rojhaz que lo tomara de una vez, antes de que se corriera con solo sus dedos dentro. Ya tenía el cuerpo dócil, tibio y débil; estaba preparado para someterse al alfa.

Buscó un nuevo beso, y le fue dado con entusiasta hambre y torpeza; entonces el omega meneó sus caderas con secos movimientos para buscar más del contacto placentero que le otorgaban los largos dedos del alfa.

Tony se sentía caliente y suave por dentro, resbaladizo, goteando con todo el lubricante natural que su cuerpo emanaba y que Steve estimulaba con su perfecta y viril testosterona, mientras seguía jugando con sus dos dedos, deslizándolos de nuevo dentro de la blanda angostura del agujero de Tony, ahora hinchado pero aún apretado a su alrededor, acariciaba las yemas de sus dedos a lo largo de las paredes internas mojadas por el líquido que Tony seguía y seguía segregando.

Tony gimió finalmente, lloriqueando, de verdad, y le temblaban mucho los muslos, la cabeza se balanceaba de un lado a otro mientras apretaba los puños sobre los musculosos brazos de Steve.

—Quiero, quiero... lo quiero ahora... —Fue lo que Tony balbuceó desesperado, aplicando el conocimiento que tenía del dialecto de Roanoke y que al alfa le quedara claro, rogándole a Steve que dejara de jugar con sus dedos y de una vez lo follara.

Tony no podía creer lo que salía de sus labios, pero estaba necesitado por el instinto, se dejó hacer cuando Rojhaz lo bajó de su regazo y lo acomodó de a cuatro, sus codos y rodillas sobre el suave lecho, casi colaborando gloriosamente para conseguir una follada de este alfa.

Sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su boca abierta, su cuerpo flojo y sudoroso sobre el lecho al aire libre, con las piernas flojas y abiertas. Sus pestañas revolotearon cuando Steve agitó sus dedos suavemente y se introdujeron de golpe, luego buscó ese punto sensible dentro de Tony y los frotó con un movimiento firme y circular; mientras que su pulgar sobaba con suma suavidad sus testículos, haciendo que Tony hundiera su rostro sobre el lecho, totalmente caliente.

Steve presionó con delicadeza, y balanceó las bolas de Tony, tanteando cuán llenas podrían estar.

Tony jadeó, arqueó su espalda, sus caderas formando una perfecta curva oblicua y exponiendo su trasero más de lo que ya estaba; asegurándose de que Steve tuviera un buen ángulo, y luego se calmó, aspirando largas bocanadas de aire como si hubiera hecho ejercicio.

—Uh... Oh... —gimió, el sonido débil, sin aliento.

Steve se inclinó, empujando sus dedos suavemente por última vez antes de sacarlos absolutamente.

Entonces, Steve acomodó la cabeza de su polla sobre la entrada laxa y resbaladiza de Tony; pudo sentir a Steve temblar del solo esfuerzo por aguantar, y tras un suspiro pesado, finalmente la dureza gruesa y caliente se incrustó sin tanta delicadeza en la rendija húmeda de Tony; bien, al parecer Rojhaz no tenía experiencia en esto; había sido paciente hasta ese punto, tanto, que cuando llegó el momento de penetrarlo, lo hizo de un solo empuje, como si no pudiera aguantarlo más; aunque entró fácilmente, Stark estaba muy mojado y chorreante, el único esfuerzo era el estirón que el grosor de aquella dura virilidad exigía en su interior.

Rojhaz articuló con sus manos la piel sudorosa y aterciopelada de la cadera de Stark, besó hacia arriba y disfrutó la sensación de la piel tibia de Tony bajo sus labios, los músculos temblorosos de sus caderas, el sabor de él, la forma en que Tony gimió y su cuerpo se onduló y se apretó alrededor del pene de Steve, el calor ardiente de su piel. El alfa gruñó impresionado por el placer incomparable, y se meció, irregular, como si le costara demasiado no hacerlo con todas sus fuerzas.

La mano grande de Rojhaz, fuerte y cálida, se deslizó por el muslo de Stark hasta subir, en repetidas sesiones cortas.

Ambas manos del alfa eran duras y amables en sus muslos y trasero mientras frotaban suavemente sobre ellos.

Tony se acomodó para mirarlo de reojo, luego un rubor lo atravesó al ver la pelvis de Steve chocando de manera descompasada contra sus glúteos, todo el bochorno lo abrumó, desde la nuca hasta los dedos de los pies, y el placer se acumuló en su vientre, picante, rico, insistente.

Tony tenía la polla de Steve completamente dentro de él, estaba sudando y sentía el culo estirado, pero estaba tan resbaladizo, que no hubo dolor en ninguna embestida, solo podía concentrarse en la deliciosa sensación del grosor justo de Steve golpeando sin descanso contra su próstata.

Sabía que su cuerpo estaba apretando a Steve sin poder hacer nada, pero parecía que no podía detenerse. Tony se desplomó hacia adelante, sus manos se abrieron impotentes y se contrajo. Su propia estrechez se estaba remodelando a su alrededor.

Se sentía bien, Steve lo follaba bien, era del tamaño correcto.

Tony gritó cuando el ángulo de la embestida cambió y maltrató dulcemente su próstata, casi llevándolo al borde del lloriqueo, y Steve comenzó a acelerar sus estocadas a un ritmo constante.

Rojhaz lo acarició con cariño. Levantó las manos sobre las caderas de Stark y corrió por la curva temblorosa de sus nalgas, amoldándolas con deseo, prieto, y presionando sus pulgares en círculos para relajarlo.

Pero eso solo avergonzaba más a Tony, y se limitó a jadear como si lo estuvieran torturando con dulzura.

Quería agradecerle por hacerlo sentir bien, quería decirle que se sentía maravilloso.

Pero Tony apenas podía exhalar sin gemir escandalosamente, empujándose en contra de las embestidas de Steve, para aumentar la punzada sobre su próstata.

Demasiado, demasiado bien.

Cuando Rojhaz decidió colapsar las caderas de Stark sobre su propia pelvis, el omega se dejó, le permitió que marcara el ritmo de sus caderas, sintiendo los dedos largos de Steve aferrándose a sus caderas y preparándose para el orgasmo que su olvidada erección parecía querer darle, aunque no haya sido atendida; el vientre le cosquilleaba ardientemente.

Steve se encargó de la polla adolorida de Tony, y se reclinó más sobre la espalda del omega. Stark sentía el pecho cálido del alfa presionarse contra su espalda, sus tetillas erectas se percibían sobre sí...

Los gruñidos de Rojhaz acompañaron a los de Stark, ambos sonaban bruscos, roncos, al borde del colapso.

Hasta que finalmente Tony se corrió, y con su orgasmo llegaron espasmos involuntarios que destrozaron la cordura de Steve, hasta segundos después, cuando finalmente eyaculó aun dentro de Tony.

La sensación era extraña, y el omega tenía los ojos muy abiertos por el atrevimiento, hasta que recordó que estaban casados bajo las costumbres de este pueblo, y esta era su inevitable —pero muy inesperadamente agradable— noche de "bodas".

Aun con las respiraciones agitadas y tratando de no desplomarse por el cansancio, Tony le concedió un renovado beso cuando Steve salió de él sin mucha precaución, pero como Tony había estado muy lubricado, sintió poco la salida, excepto claro, que se sentía abierto y laxo, en cualquier momento se desparramaría del cansancio.

El sexo, cuando no estabas en estro, era agotador pero no desagradable, pensó, al menos no con Steve, él lo hizo sentir bien.

Tony se acurrucó en el lecho improvisado, tratando de acompasar sus respiraciones aún con las caricias de Steve sobre él, lo estaba relajando, con una suave sonrisa en el rostro; el omega casi ronronea de gusto, pero se contuvo a pesar de ver el rostro preocupado del alfa por saber si había sido bueno, si lo había hecho bien. Ok, Tony pensó que Steve lo hizo muy bien para ser un inexperto.

Steve acarició con cuidado aquella cicatriz que Tony tenía sobre el pecho, aquella que era la prueba definitiva de que el omega había sido un prisionero de guerra y hubo estado bajo tortura, como un conejillo de indias.

Por un momento, Stark quiso cubrir la cicatriz en su pecho, era medianamente circular, la circunferencia tenía un radio de cinco cm, es decir un diámetro de diez cm aproximadamente; solo la circunferencia y algunos puntos dentro estaban un poco más oscuros que su piel natural, un par de líneas chamuscadas y semi relevadas; Stark pensó que Rojhaz ahora vería que no era tan bonito como creía y seguro se arrepentiría de esto, lo devolvería y...

Nada del drama en la cabeza de Tony sucedió, en su lugar, Steve se acercó a su pecho y le dio un suave y tibio beso sobre la cicatriz.

—Yo cuido de ti ahora —dijo Steve Rhojaz, con la mirada fija y decidida.

Ok, eso sí lo entendió muy bien, Tony estaba aprendiendo este dialecto apenas, pero sí supo lo que su alfa quiso decirle, quizás su "Roanokense" no estaba tan mal.

Sus mejillas empezaron a arder estrepitosamente, un nudo en la garganta se atoró en su manzana de adán, pero no iba a dejarlo salir.

Ningún alfa había sido tan amable con él, hasta hoy.

Cuando Rojhaz lo empezó a limpiar del desastre de semen en el que lo había convertido, no supo en qué momento, se quedó profundamente dormido.

  
Instalarse en su nueva "casa" fue un trabajo ligeramente moderado.

Es decir, no era como si tuviera pertenencias, después de todo, apenas y su calzoncillo era lo único que conservaba de su ropa original. Pero el tipi de Rojhaz no era como lo había pensado, o percibido, en todo caso.

Rojhaz había vivido en un tipi de alfa soltero, sinceramente, Stark no especulaba mucho en ese aspecto, esperaba que el tipi fuera más pequeño, apenas una mini pirámide de no más de cuatro metros cuadrados.

Sin embargo, el tipi al que Rojhaz lo llevó, era un tipi casi tan alto como los tipis familiares, alzándose, el espacio era mediano pero amplio, como para una pareja más una cría pequeña, así daba aparentar el espacio.

Ya hubo visto otros tipis similares que salían del estereotipo normal bajo el que estaban construídos los tipis pequeños, dependía del número de habitantes dentro y las posibilidades del alfa líder de familia, pero eran de familias con varias crías, incluso más grandes que esta.

Rojhaz había preparado esto, hubo apuntado llegar muy en alto con este "matrimonio"; en otras palabras, Steve en verdad pensaba que Tony iba a darle todas las crías que quisiera.

_«Demasiado para un omega que lo estaba usando para poder escapar»_ , pensó Tony, sintiéndose un poco mal por esto. Pero iba a irse, él no era de aquí, aunque su vida era una mierda allá en Inglaterra, ¿qué más daba? Ese era su lugar, debía aceptarlo.

Había una gran mesa tallada en madera a la izquierda, un taburete de plumas más allá, luego unas banquetas también hechas de madera; y con mantas a medio correr, se veía al fondo, el lecho, quizás donde ambos dormirían a partir de ahora.

Los sacos de semillas y frutos del bosque, se establecían a la derecha, a la altura de la mesa. Y el suelo, al menos, no era de tierra; estaba recubierto con una manta de tejedura artesanal, con colores opacos de verde, vino y marrón.

No estaba mal, Tony estaba acostumbrado a otro tipo de lujos en España, pero haber sido prisionero de guerra le dio un nivel de soporte y tolerancia bastante sorprendente. Este era el paraíso comparado con el lugar donde lo torturaron y luego, los calabozos donde vivía en Inglaterra, también eran deplorabes.

Ok, esto iba a ser... simple.

Tony se esmeró en aprender más este dialecto, pasaban días enteros sin que las demás omegas le dirigiesen mayores palabras, excepto por Ashalen, quien le conversaba en el dialecto de la antigua tribu.

Ashalen le decía que dependiendo del alfa, eran las condiciones en las que mantenían su hogar. Ella le aconsejaba cómo podría tener feliz a su marido, porque suponía que eso les gustaba a todos los alfas; como la comida y el sexo.

Ella le contaba que al propio le gustaba el sexo, y que como alfa de ese ejército de Roanoke, probablemente al alfa Rojhaz también ha de gustarle.

Anthony culpaba el entusiasmo del sexo con Steve al hecho de ser 'recién casados', tenían sexo, mucho sexo, pero eso no molestaba a Tony, el aroma de Steve era muy confortante y excitante, de alguna manera, podía ponerlo dócil para él, todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, lo que sería apenas unos días, no había problemas con el sexo.

Nunca creyó que el sexo sería tan... rico.

En Inglaterra escuchaba que las parejas recién casadas, pasaban casi todo el día en la cama, hasta que el omega o beta hembra quedaba en estado y la fiesta de sexo loco se acababa, por una nueva etapa; aunque Tony no esperaba que así fuera su caso.

La vida en estas tierras era rústica, un poco simple, y trabajosa.

Todos los días, Tony iba a trabajar con las omegas casadas. Su grupo había cambiado, por suerte, ahora la matriarca omega le había pasado a otra sección, no más con las omegas solteras, ahora el otro grupo estaba compuesto por omegas de muchos rangos de edades, aunque la mayoría no pasaba los treinta y cinco años, aproximadamente, había otros grupos de omegas casadas, con mayor edad también. Tony apenas estaba entendiendo el funcionamiento de esto.

Vio omegas embarazadas también, con vientres de diferentes tamaños, y también vio de paso a omegas cargando con sus bebés en la espalda, ajustados con telas de colores oscuros para que no se caigan mientras la madre trabajaba.

Así no se proyectaba Tony, él no iba a tener cachorros de nadie, ni siquiera los de su ahora marido, por muy guapo y lindo que se portara Steve con él —ese tipo de pensamiento no ayudaba mucho con su objetivo, si era sincero—, era obvio que su alfa planeaba tener una familia, como cualquier alfa, por algo se había casado con un omega, pero Tony tenía otros planes para su futuro, este matrimonio solo era su pase para que le dejasen tener libertades respecto al territorio; así mapear y rastrear el camino hacia el barco abandonado de donde provino, poco a poco, y largarse de nuevo a Inglaterra, si le obstaculizaban el objetivo, pues quedaba ser agresivo con la armadura.

Por el momento, estaba bien si era un buen omega/esposo promedio, la tribu debía ver que podían confiar en Stark, que se acoplaría al resto de omegas y mantendría bien atendido a Rojhaz, como todo buen alfa del ejército de Roanoke merecía.

  
En cuanto a algunos aspectos básicos, sí lo complacía.

Steve siempre lo montaba en las noches, independiente de como haya ido su día.

A veces lo hacían más de una vez al día; Tony simplemente estaba intentando armar un hilo delgado en la tranquilidad de su tipi, y de pronto llegaba Steve, sonriente y animado, lo persuadía con mimos y su agradable aroma de alfa vigoroso; hasta que terminaban sobre el taburete del centro, con Tony de a cuatro y Steve embistiéndolo con energía.

Siempre lo hacían en esa posición, Tony no sabría decir si era algún fetiche de Steve; solo importaba que Steve lo hacía sentir demasiado bien. Parecía que su interior se había amoldado perfectamente a la virilidad del alfa, Rojhaz era grande, y no solo hablando de su estatura, Stark pensó que le costaría acostumbrarse a ese tamaño, de todas formas lo haría; aunque no esperaba amoldarse tan bien.

Stark ahora era consciente que no todo lo concerniente a este embrollo era desgracia; tenía comida, agua, ropa, una casa y el sexo estaba bien, quizá más de lo que pensó que tendría; tal vez iba a extrañar este tipo de cosas cuando regresase a Inglaterra, sobre todo el trato amable de Rojhaz, él era bastante noble, a decir verdad.

Por ese lado, al menos, no podía quejarse.

Aún no se comunicaban mucho, solo frases básicas, Tony aprendió bastante rápido a pedir algunas cosas, y a preguntar otras, el dialecto de Roanoke no era tan básico como imaginaba, databa desde mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando estaba a solas con Steve, él acariciaba los cabellos del omega y trataba de enseñarle algunas palabras y maneras de decir.

No era tan buen maestro, a veces pensaba Tony, _«incluso un poco torpe para enseñar un dialecto»_ murmuraba en su mente, esbozando una sonrisa, pero al menos lo intentaba, además, no era cualquier omega, ese alfa se había casado con uno de los más inteligentes de Inglaterra y España, aprendería rápido.

Las mañanas eran cálidas pero los trabajos no eran tan agradables, a gusto de Tony. Bueno ¿qué trabajo lo era?

Recolectar bayas era de las cosas más aburridas en el mundo, aunque a ello se sumaba la selección de granos de maíz o la limpieza de hortalizas, etc. Los trabajos para los omegas nunca acababan, a diario.

Los alfas solo se dedicaban a entrenar, y por supuesto, a cazar, sin excepciones. A veces hacían rondas para tocar sus instrumentos o tenían talleres de artesanías. 

Ellos llevaban animales al menos tres veces o cuatro veces a la semana, les tomaba casi toda una mañana en buscar los suficientes como para que la comunidad pueda comer, a menudo se dedicaban a la pesca y caza de conejos, bisontes o venados.

Y también estaban las llanuras que sembraban de maíz y trigo, muchas veces ellos comían la semilla entera.

Tony tardó días en hacerse a la idea de que aquí no tenían conocimiento alguno de tortas, ni galletas, ni queques, ni pan ¡nada de eso!

No azúcar, lo más cercano a ello, era la miel que los betas y alfas más avezados conseguían. Robar el panal de las avejas era peligroso, peor si eso significaba que algún oso podría estar cerca.

También hurtaban huevos de diferentes aves, lo que sea que encontraran, eso dependía de cada uno. Una vez, Steve le llevó cuatro huevos pequeños de algún ave; agradeciendo a la naturaleza por la comida.

En realidad se vivía bien, a su manera, pero no estaba mal; un salvaje oriundo de Roanoke, comía mejor que muchos huérfanos y pobres allá en España, Inglaterra y Francia, recordaba; el problema era que en esas sociedades, si no tenias monedas de oro, plata o cobre, no podías conseguir nada; aquí solo debías aportar y colaborar con las actividades diarias, y eras merecedor de una porción de comida; todos estaban fuertes, y solían consumir muchas frutas y semillas; quizás era por eso que la gran mayoría era robusta.

Había grandes diferencias de jerarquía, por supuesto, y los trabajos y las preferencias eran bastante clasistas, pero en todos lados lo era, aquí Tony no tenía que pasar días a punta de pan seco y agua de pozo, esperando por el retrasado pago del Rey Jaime I; aquí, si querías, podías asomarte en los rededores del bosque y conseguir algún fruto, o en su defecto, pedir permiso para tomar algo del almacén de semillas, si es que era necesario.

Sería perfecto, si no hubiera partes "aburridas"; Tony era un omega con la mente inquieta, después de todo, era un genio e inventor. Aquí podría estar resuelto el problema de la comida y las necesidades básicas, pero no era suficiente si tomabas en cuenta los nulos avances en invención, las novedades en arquitectura, las novedades en máquinas para el Rey, la sociedad, los descubrimientos, todo eso, no había aquí.

Era un buen punto para no enraizarse con esta comunidad y mantener la mente enfocada en su único objetivo: regresar a Inglaterra. Aunque por momentos, Tony se veía tentado a inventar cualquier novedad, solo por gusto.

  
Después de la recolección de bayas en la mañana, del baño de omegas en el lago del bosque opuesto y la comida de medio día, Tony se sentó a contemplar los árboles del extremo más próximo del bosque; sin duda, si algunas de estas personas aprendían el arte de la carpintería, no había duda que tendrían madera de sobra. No sabía con exactitud si los salvajes trabajaban la madera, no había preguntado, aunque sí tenían mesas chuecas y "sillas" que no se asemejaban ni a lo que era una banca, quizás no sabían cómo trabajarlo.

Sería buena idea si él pudiera enseñarles... ¡Pero no! Tony no iba a distraerse con ello.

Fue en ese momento que sintió el aroma espeso y agradable de su alfa, cerca, casi podría decir que estaba a no más de cinco metros, e iba acercándose.

Tony suspiró preparado, su cuerpo y mente se estaban acostumbrando a estar listos para cuando Steve se ponía en ese plan.

Rojhaz era noble y amigable, pero también poco pudoroso cuando se trataba de sexo; y cuando quería, quería. Algo bueno de ser un omega, definitivamente, era poder percibir el aroma alfa cuando estaba cerca y juzgar si le agradaba o no, los omegas también tenían gustos, así como los alfas.

Y a Tony le gustaba mucho, mucho, mucho el aroma de Steve; movía algo en su interior, que hacía ronronear a su omega dentro, cuando Steve le añadía el toque seductor a su aroma, esa esencia de testosterona fuerte, era porque quería; un par de veces lo hizo humedecerse bastante rápido.

Stark viró su rostro en busca de Rojhaz, ya a menos de un metro detrás de él, que lo levantó con poco o nada de esfuerzo, y luego de cargarlo en su hombro se lo llevó caminando tranquilamente hacia su tipi; las mejillas de Stark ardían con furor, la mayoría hacía como si nada sucediera, pero los más chismosos, alzaban una ceja y los miraban, aunque por poco tiempo; no era nada extraordinario en la comunidad, de hecho pasaba a menudo entre las parejas, raro era que una pareja, que aún no estuviera anciana, no tuviera actividad sexual.

Cuando al fin estuvieron solos dentro de su tipi, Steve lo depositó frente al taburete con lecho de plumas; Tony estaba empezando a creer que ese taburete había sido puesto en el tipi con el único objetivo de follar sobre él; pues solo lo hacían sobre el lecho principal cuando era de noche, cerca a la hora de dormir; cualquier otro horario de sexo, era sobre el taburete.

El omega empezaba a respirar pesado, olfateando la testosterona de su alfa con cada inhalación, y era adictivo, cada vez que Rojhaz emanaba su aroma más las hormonas alfas para excitarlo, le funcionaba, más de lo que debería; quizás era debido a la compatibilidad química.

Tony lo miró fijamente, y recibió fácilmente el beso de Steve, profundo, húmedo y desesperado; el rubio siempre se ponía así cada vez que lo hacían, como si le gustara hacerle estas cosas.

Mientras se besaban, Rojhaz aprovechaba para desenredar los cordones de la cintura y la espalda de la túnica de Stark, soltando sus vestiduras para poder deslizarlas por sobre los hombros y dejarlas caer fácilmente; Tony no llevaba calzoncillos, durante estos días, había aprendido que era irrelevante llevarlos, al menos para un omega que recién se había casado.

Cuando tuvo la túnica abajo, y literalmente estaba desnudo, Steve rompió el beso con una succión acalorada, le acarició los pómulos de su sonrojado rostro, y le sonrió amablemente; cada vez que lo hacía, Tony podía sentir que estaba bien, que todo esto no era malo como pensaba; tal vez ello sí era por la química que tenían, era intensa.

El azabache recién estaba entendiendo el funcionamiento de su cuerpo de omega, al menos en el despertar sexual consentido, consciente, todas esas sensaciones a flor de piel.

El rubio dijo algo, suavemente, y Tony lo entendió. El alfa le había ayudado a entender ese peculiar juego de palabras.

—Todo tú... me gusta —fue lo que entendió; Tony no sabía qué decirle en respuesta.

Steve le gustaba, realmente, pero no podía corresponder ese tipo de frases sin sentirse mal, porque Tony iba a irse, iba a dejarlo y no pretendía que Steve se enamorase en verdad, más allá de la química, porque sino, le rompería el corazón cuando llegue la hora de regresar a Inglaterra.

Stark jadeó bajito cuando Rojhaz le dio la vuelta para apoyarlo en el taburete, nuevamente de rodillas y manos sobre la suave y blanda superficie.

Se arqueó, la curva de su espalda resaltada, y sus nalgas expuestas para el alfa; abrió sus piernas un poco más, y así dejarle una buena vista de su entrada.

Stark permanecía sensible por el aire lleno de las hormonas de Rojhaz, incitándolo, lo suficiente como para empezar a humedecerse poco a poco, perfumando el ambiente con sus feromonas y así mezclarlas con las del alfa; ambos aromas juntos se percibían demasiado bien.

Rojhaz siempre esperaba a que Stark se mojara más, impaciente.

Pero no se lo hacía estando seco porque hacerlo así sería doloroso para cualquier omega, ello no era secreto en ningún lugar al menos; aún así, había alfas idiotas que pasaban de alto esa consideración, esas cosas sucedía en todos lados al parecer.

Mientras esperaba, Steve lo acariciaba y le besaba la espalda, delineando con parsimonia toda la línea central de ésta, curveada por la posición en la que Tony le exponía su entrada; Steve llegó hasta los firmes glúteos y los manipuló con amabilidad, antes de acariciar su rosácea entrada, estrecha, y seguir bajando con sus dedos hasta palpar sus bolas, ya preparadas, más allá del hecho de que su polla estaba erecta.

Tony jadeó de la conmoción y la inquietud, meneándose hacia atrás, buscando contacto con Steve, la humedad de su interior ya era considerable, el omega sabía que estaba resbaladizo y listo.

Rojhaz sobó la punta de su erección en la entrada mojada de Stark; y éste tembló, apretándose por instinto. La vista fue exquisita para Steve; introdujo su punta, y Tony se balanceó hacia atrás de un solo movimiento, jadeando, encajándose la polla de Steve de un solo golpe.

Estaba resbaladizo, así que se sintió muy bien.

Pronto se sintió lleno, siempre era así, Steve tenía un buen tamaño; Tony abrió sus muslos un poco más y se meneó con suavidad, ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás para observar a Steve por sobre el hombro.

No quería admitirlo, pero le gustaba esto, se sentía bien, muy bien, y no hizo falta de mucho para gustar de la actividad, Steve lo hacía bien, le trataba bien.

Los ojos azules cielo del rubio se encontraron con los azules zafiro del azabache; mientras empezaba a embestirlo, lento pero profundo, se encajó duro en la hendidura resbaladiza. Una, dos, tres, más veces, las nalgas firmes de Tony temblaban cada vez que la pelvis de Steve colisionaba contra ellas.

Los muslos tensos del omega temblaron, cada empuje del alfa era una ola de sensaciones en todo su cuerpo; el grosor de Steve llenaba perfectamente su angostura, tanto de ida como de vuelta, sobaba su próstata sin piedad; y Tony no obtenía descanso del placer en ningún momento.

Los roncos gemidos de ambos y el sonido húmedo del golpeteo entre los dos cuerpos, era todo lo que se escuchaba dentro, Tony no podía concentrarse en otra cosa.

Steve atrapó el hombro de Tony y se impulsó para follarlo con más rapidez, a un ritmo constante y con la misma fuerza de sus anteriores estocadas.

El cuerpo de Stark se balanceaba poco pero constante, la mano de Rojhaz en su hombro lo estabilizaba, mientras Stark arqueaba más su espalda, gimiendo al aire libre, entrecerrando sus párpados; Steve estabilizó sus caderas con la otra mano, fijándolas para golpetear más uniforme.

Tony estaba mejor, se masturbaba con una de sus manos para aumentar la sensación un poco más, respirando bocanadas de aire por ratos, su corazón palpitando constante pero acelerado; no había colapsado hasta ese momento, fue imprudente dejarse follar la primera vez sin pensar en su corazón; pero afortunadamente, se había adaptado muy bien, estas sesiones de sexo eran blandas a comparación con las peleas en las que se inmiscuyó en el pasado, o incluso mucho menos intensa que la corriente a la que fue sometido. La armadura hizo bien su papel, lo había curado bastante.

Stark gimió cuando Rojhaz soltó su hombro para repartir besos a lo largo de su espalda hasta su nuca, intenso, vibrante en su interior; los muslos de sus piernas se tensaron, Rojhaz los acarició, manoseando desde la cara interna hasta la lumbar, repetidas veces, relajando a Stark.

Tony se apretó bruscamente, y Steve tembló, impotente, a punto de correrse; y entonces Tony lo volvió a hacer, esta vez dos veces seguidas, ambos jadeando, si volvía a recibir una estimación más en su próstata, Tony se correría.

Rojhaz lo volvió a embestir, y Stark vino, auto masturbándose, vino y vino, aún con Rojhaz embistiéndolo por unos segundos más, hasta estar en el mismo estado que Stark. Dentro de su omega.

Tony ya no pretendía quejarse del por qué Steve casi siempre eyaculaba dentro, el objetivo era obvio.

Pero Tony estaba seguro de que si Steve quería preñarlo, tendría que follarlo durante el estro.

Los químicos que Le Pym le facilitó cuando aún vivía en Inglaterra, alteraban el régimen normal de sus hormonas, sobre todo las fértiles, que eran las que enloquecían en el estro —lo que Tony trataba de suprimir y controlar en ese entonces—, así que dudaba de quedar preñado por el momento, excepto en el estro.

Su tiempo se agotaba, de todas formas.

Suspiró relajado cuando Steve le limpió el semen con un cuadrado de tela que humedeció segundos antes en un baldecillo común, si había algo que Tony halagaba de Steve post sexo, eran las consideraciones que tenía para con él.

Tal vez por el resto de lo que quedaba del día, Tony se podría distraer y disfrutar del sitio.


	5. 3

Tony gimió cuando Steve salió de él otra vez, presionando suaves y húmedos besos sobre su espalda, su columna vertebral.

Era más de media noche, o eso parecía.

Estaba temblando, se sentía caliente, sentía su culo mojado alrededor de la polla de Steve, ésta caliente y gruesa, aún dura, mientras se deslizaba hacia atrás y fuera de él, tan fácilmente. Tony enterró la cara en su brazo, lloriqueando, y gimió de nuevo cuando Steve se enterró en él, de un empuje, duro.

Se sentía ardiente por todas partes.

Llevaban haciéndolo en el lecho, antes de dormir; era la mejor forma de preparar el sueño, se agitaban y se agotaban tanto, que el sueño era profundo y placentero.

Apenas había sido un día agotador, con trabajo usual, y el sexo al menos una vez al día. Steve siempre tenía tanta energía.

La polla de Tony se balanceó, erecta, de un lado a otro, por la fuerza incontenida de Steve al penetrarlo otra vez, y otra vez, y de nuevo.  
Stark lloriqueó, gritó, aún ronco, rudo, glorioso. Rojhaz también estaba jadeando.

—¡Dormir!

—¡Silencio!

—¡Vayan al bosque!

Tony se quedó sin aire cuando escuchó las quejas de otros salvajes fuera de su tipi, muy cerca a donde ellos estaban, su rostro se calentó mucho del bochorno. Pero Steve no se detuvo, siguió embistiéndolo con vigor, como si no pudiera parar.

La zona donde se habían asentado tenía en su mayoría familias o parejas viejas, pocos eran matrimonios recientes como el de ellos.

Steve se encorvó hasta pegar sus labios en el oído izquierdo de Tony, éste arqueando su espalda, facilitándole la cercanía, él aún trataba de contener su voz, pero no podía. El calor y la presión del pene de Steve, insistente contra su próstata, sin parar, lo tenían colapsando.

—Contrólalo... por favor —jadeó Steve, en su oído, sin dejar de embestir.

Pero Tony seguía gimiendo sonoramente, así que Steve cubrió su boca con una de sus manos, buscando no lastimarlo, amortiguando los sensuales sonidos que emitía su omega.

Stark se dejó domar, irresistible, tampoco quería que Steve se detuviera, y agradecía que sus incontrolables jadeos fueran menos ruidosos ahora.  
Rojhaz resoplaba con fuerza cerca de su oído, de vez en cuando besándole el hombro o succionando parte de la piel de su nuca.

Tony sabía que eso le dejaría marcas rojizas, pero no importaba.

Steve aceleró sus embestidas, aumentando el golpeteo de sus bolas contra la estirada entrada de Tony, por un momento, ambos temblaron con anticipación, y el omega se liberó del agarre del alfa, y gritó contra las mantas del lecho, abriéndose, sus piernas sin fuerzas, sus músculos tensos y cansados.

La cabeza de la virilidad de Rojhaz frotó unas cuantas veces más la próstata de Stark al salir y entrar, irritada, tan insistida, y cuando el rubio tomó entre sus manos la erección del azabache, éste vino y vino, salpicando chorros tibios.

Al borde del desplome, Tony hizo un esfuerzo para seguir resistiendo más presión sobre su sensible próstata, aún con el cosquilleo que su reciente orgasmo le hubo dejado en el vientre; hasta que Steve eyaculó, con un jadeo que Tony acompañó, al mismo ritmo.

Estaban cansados, a punto de desplomarse sobre el lecho y quedarse dormidos.

Las quejas de sus vecinos se habían ido tan rápido como aparecieron.

—¿Estás bien? —fue lo que Steve le preguntó, aún jadeando, luego de salir de su interior.

Tony giró y quedó boca arriba en el lecho, mirando fijamente a Steve, aún tratando de recordar cómo respirar.

—Muy, muy, muy bien —le informó Tony, con un cálido sonrojo, iniciando uno en el rostro de Steve también.

Había sido un maravilloso desastre mientras Steve lo estaba follando. Se sentía un poco mareado, arrastrando enormes bocanadas de aire.

El ambiente olía a sus aromas combinados, con mucho toque de sexo.

Steve le sonrió y luego se inclinó para besarle el vientre, suave, delicado, lamiendo un camino cálido desde el ombligo de Tony hacia abajo, retirándose antes de llegar a la flácida polla del omega.  
Eran los mimos más comunes que el alfa solía hacerle.

Pero eso también significaba que Rojhaz quería cachorros, niños, hijos, era uno de los principales objetivos de las uniones alfa-omega dentro de esta tribu. Stark esperaba no cansarlo de tanto esperar; no había manera de que esto terminara bien, desde que se dejó follar la primera vez, hacerlo con Rojhaz se había convertido en una actividad a la que no solo se adaptó fácilmente, sino también una que esperaba.

Aún recordaba la primera vez que fue capturado por aquella tribu desaparecida; Tony se negaba reticentemente a la idea de ser un esclavo sexual, la idea de tener a diferentes alfas salvajes violándolo a diario, y obligándolo a pasar su estro con quién sabe quién, luego dejándolo en estado: "a ver quién lo preña primero", era algo que lo asqueaba y repelía; le recordaba cuando su padre le obligó a pasar dos de sus estros con alfas horrendos. Aún le seguía asqueando.

Aunque su situación terminó siendo diferente; follaba mucho, sí, pero este sexo era consentido, y lo hacía con el único alfa que le gustaba, le trataba bien, le tenía paciencia; Tony consentía esto, colaboraba con esto, le gustaba esto. Además de que Rojhaz lo respetó hasta "casarse" en éstas costumbres; podría decirse que incluso sería todo un alfa caballero, como se decía en Inglaterra, España y Francia; ni los que pertenecen a la realeza son así —incluso son peor que terribles—.  
Claro que Tony hubiera preferido no verse en la necesidad de atrapar pareja —o que lo atrapen, en todo caso, los omegas no escogían, los alfas sí—; si hubiese tenido que escoger entre Rojhaz o cualquier otro, hubiera sido Rojhaz la única respuesta, en esos momentos, solo basado en su atractivo físico, al final resultó ser mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Afortunadamente, fue Steve quien lo escogió para su sorpresa.

Claramente su prioridad primordial era huir, pero huir con un plan de ruta. Stark no era tonto, eso le llevaría un tiempo; y al menos estaba seguro bajo el yugo de Rojhaz, a cambio de atenderlo —como los matrimonios básicos— y del sexo —que descubrió, no estaba mal, incluso le gustaba—, era una situación de tú a tú. Siempre y cuando no le exija dos cosas: mordida e hijos, sobre todo lo último, lo cual por el momento no parecía ser la prioridad inmediata de Steve. Y Tony esperaba que fuera así por un tiempo.

Había pasado más de una semana, y Tony empezaba a comunicarse mejor, sobre todo con la ayuda de Steve, y su innata observación cuando trabajaba con las omegas.  
Quiso escabullirse por los alrededores, probando suerte, pero los betas cuidadores estaban siempre observando, Tony no pudo encontrar manera de ir a explorar.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, se giró sobre sí mismo de lado y entrecerró los ojos somnoliento, aún con su alfa arrastrando las mantas para cubrirlos a ambos; Tony observó la silueta desnuda de Steve, sus largos cabellos rubios, con los hilos oscuros envolviendo las dos coletas bajas, todo él... Y no pudo evitar pensar, como ya lo había hecho antes, en que si a Steve lo hubiese conocido en España o incluso en Inglaterra, probablemente estarían vinculados. Él, así como era a su manera, sería un buen partido.

Y si hubiera pasado así, Tony no lo dejaría ir.

…

…

Uno de los problemas en Roanoke, con su gente, con sus estereotipos, era básicamente, "la marca".

Al menos eso desde la perspectiva de Tony.

Todo estaba bien, normal, hasta luego de las dos semanas de casado. Que fue cuando las omegas de su grupo, las casadas, ahora lo veían con malos ojos; como si se estuviera portando mal.

Al principio Stark no lo entendía, él estaba haciendo bien las cosas, estaba ayudando en los trabajos, en la preparación de la comida, y Rojhaz estaba feliz con él, lo atendía y además tenían mucho sexo.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de lo ruidosos que algunas veces se ponían bastante avanzada la noche; sí, Tony admitía, que se pasaban un poquito, y que no eran sonidos de horario "familiar" ni comunal.

Nadie quería escucharlo lloriquear en plena faena. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Era culpa de Rojhaz y su gran... energía en el lecho.

Pero más que eso, se trataba de la marca que aún no tenía.

Ok, sí, era cierto que casi todos los omegas casados, aparte de tener la pluma roja colgando de sus ropas, también tenían una marca en sus cuellos, de diferentes tamaños, formas y ubicaciones, eso dependía de la preferencia del alfa; y Tony, en cambio, no tenía uno.

Bien, nunca se cuestionó mucho acerca de ese asunto, pensó que era cuestión de preferencias, y aún así, Tony no quería la mordida, porque romper un vínculo así, era muy difícil, sobre todo en parejas con la química de Tony y Steve, si sus aromas congeniaban bien, sus hormonas se adecuarían perfectamente una vez lo marcase; y romper el vínculo sería de por más, casi imposible. Por lo que cuando Tony se fuera, sería doloroso físicamente, incluso sus estros serían más dolorosos aún; no se conocían muchos casos así y no sabía cómo acababa al final.

Tampoco quería averiguarlo.

No era el único omega casado sin una marca, pero también era cierto que aquellos sin la mordida, eran los recién casados, no se demoraban más de un par de semanas en conseguir la mordida de su alfa; y Tony ya había pasado el tiempo máximo.

Así que trató de tolerarlas; no sería la primera vez que lo miraban de pies a cabeza al caminar, al trabajar, etc; su pluma rojiza colgando de la faja tallada en su cintura, les decía que estaba casado y que estaba haciendo méritos en la tribu para ganarse la maldita confianza de los salvajes, y así poder pasear más allá de los límites de la comunidad para saber cómo demonios llegar a la playa; bueno, eso último no deberían saberlo.

Estaba más lejos de la playa que antes, lo sabía, si había lomas con hierba fresca para sembrar, definitivamente estaba un poco lejos. Pero de eso no había problemas, la pareja patriarca les regaló una yegua y un caballo en su unión, ahí permanecían, mantenidos por Steve en esa especie de "establo" donde pastaban todos los équidos; así que por transporte no se preocupaba mucho, uno de esos équidos era suyo, y lo llevaría hasta la costa.

Justo en ese momento, mientras sacaban las hojas de las cerezas que en la mañana temprana los omegas solteros recolectaron; un grupo de omegas susurraban, mirándolo.  
Ya iba a ser casi un mes en esta comunidad, y si era sincero, su avance con el dialecto estaba decente, sabía que estaban hablando de él, pero no podía descifrar la mayoría de palabras que trataban de decir.

—Deja. No es bonito, no quieres saber lo que ellos dicen, Tony. —le dijo una omega que lavaba cerezas a su lado.

Era la omega de Carol Danvaz: Jess; todos le decían Jess o Jessie, pero era como "Tony"; un diminutivo, ella también tenía un nombre diferente a los acostumbrados en la zona; Jessica Druh era algo novedoso para éstas tierras. Ella tenía tez clara, ojos verdes y cabellos oscuros, un castaño muy oscuro, casi negro. Su apariencia difería de la mayoría de las omegas, todas tostadas, casi morenas, ella era clara, como Stark; Tony sospechaba que había algo detrás en su historia, pero eso no le debería importar.

Jess le estaba ayudando con el dialecto, ahora en estos últimos tres días, estaban empezando a congeniar. Tony suponía que Steve habló con Carol para que Jess lo ayudara a adaptarse mejor con el dialecto, y ahora la tenía cerca, en varias ocasiones, diciéndole los nombres de los objetos, las cosas, las frutas, los animales, etc, cómo se decía en su dialecto.  
Y Tony era un genio, es probable que el método de Steve no hubo funcionado debido a su confusión en la metodología; pero Jess era muy buena en esto.

—Aunque ya debes tener marca.

—Mi elección tener o no.

Jess alzó una ceja y luego se alzó de hombros; no era su problema tampoco.

Ella siguió enseñándole los nombres de las cosas, y la manera de enlazar las palabras unas con otras.

Los alfas habían ido a pescar al río, y hasta casi medio día, recién regresaron con unas tablas llenas de pescado, que dejaron a orear en la zona libre; muchas omegas salieron al encuentro de sus alfas para recibir las porciones que les correspondía, ello dependía de la destreza del alfa mismo y cuántos había pescado.

Stark también se acercó, y Rojhaz le sonrió al enseñarle cerca de siete unidades, buena pesca.  
Las omegas solteras hacían fila donde un beta les daba la mitad de un pescado a cada una. Al parecer en éstas cosas, las omegas solteras salían con menos porción; aunque sinceramente, al menos las hembras no comían una porción entera, estos pescados tenían un tamaño medio, y varias omegas femeninas preferían comer más del fruto acompañante que de la misma carne animal.

Hubo algunas que cruzaron frente suyo, mirándolo con una mueca disgustada. ¿Qué era lo que les pasaba con Tony? ¿Su altura? ¿Su apariencia? ¿Su origen? ¿Su marido?

Oh... Su marido; claro, Tony tenía siete campantes pescados para él gracias a que Steve pescó esos, para él; porque no dudaba que Steve pescó más, para colaborar a gente que no salía a pescar; como los ancianos, las betas hembras y los omegas solteros que no tenían marido que les provea; eso hacían todos los alfas que ya tenían edad para ir a pescar o cazar, casados o no. Y era bien sabido que Steve siempre fue de los mejores; incluso cuando no estaba casado con él, lo sabía. Algunas lo miraban así porque de alguna forma, sospechaban, o lo envidiaban ¿quién sabe?  
A Tony no debería preocuparle, se iría.

Sí, solo... necesitaba despejar su mente y calmarse.

—Tony —Steve le pasó la voz, mirándolo con esos ojos azules que Stark no iba a mentir, le gustaban.

Él tenía unos bonitos ojos azules.

Tony resopló y se dio media vuelta, porque estaba abrumado con sus propios pecados que aún no cometía, pero tropezó con el cúmulo piramidal de los tabloides y el pescado, y una gran parte cayó a la tierra misma.

Todos se viraron hacia Tony, que permaneció inmóvil. Y le gruñeron en conjunto.  
Steve no le gritó, pero miró resignado el pescado sucio de tierra, se podía lavar, aunque obviamente lo obligarían a lavar a él.

Tony no se hizo problemas, irritado, reunió gran parte del pescado y se lo llevó en el saco de cuero vacío de los betas contiguos. Así, se dirigió rumbo al bosque, al río. No le dijeron nada, ni siquiera Rojhaz, y cuando éste quiso seguirlo, le gruñó para que se quedase.

Ok, sí estaba molesto, por la situación, por todo.

Un par de betas lo escoltaron durante todo el tramo del bosque hacia el río, y le dijeron algo, Tony solo entendió que ellos regresarían una vez lavara el pescado, que silbara.

Resopló y se acuclilló frente al río, era escandaloso, salvaje, mientras no se sumergiera, estaba bien; así que uno por uno, lavó los animales.

Quizás se haya demorado un poco más de media hora.

Stark observó a su alrededor, y al no ver beta alguno observándolo, dejó la bolsa de pescados a la deriva, y caminó río abajo, se suponía que los ríos desembocaban al mar, y el mar, la playa, esos eran sus objetivos. No estaba seguro si llegaría a pie, pues se demoraron días para llegar de la ubicación de la tribu anterior hasta esta, por lo que suponía que estaba lejos. Tony se dedicó a observar y memorizar; los árboles, incluso los marcó con una piedra que recogió del suelo.

El paisaje era bonito, las aves cantando sus propias melodías y el sol alumbrando su camino, todo, los árboles no eran muy espesos pero tampoco deshojados, tenían el volumen adecuado, a veces veías a los pajaritos pasarse de árbol a árbol.

La zona natural en Nuevo Mundo era ciertamente diferente, o quizás en Inglaterra y en otros países haya sido igual, pero la mano del hombre desplazó eso. Un poco, aún quedaban bosques en Viejo Mundo.

El aroma a plantas y flores era agradable, todo esto era bonito, quizás empezaba a entender por qué los salvajes agradecían tanto a la naturaleza, por existir, por dejarles vivir en ella.

Escuchó el crujir de una pisada cerca, y se giró, asustado y alerta, sobre todo por que no sean los betas de Roanoke.  
No se había ido tan lejos ¿o sí?

No tenía nada más que una piedra como "arma" y ni eso, aunque no tendría por qué ser agresivo con ellos.

Hasta que de pronto, una mano tapó su boca, Tony se preparó para tirarle un buen codazo a quien sea que lo esté tratando de agredir o secuestrar, pero no lo hizo, al final, solo olfateó el aroma de Steve sobre él; suave, pero muy reconocible.

¿Qué hacía Steve aquí?

—Silencio, por favor —escuchó al alfa susurrar en su oído.

Lo arrastró rápidamente hacia las gruesas raíces de un árbol grande, casi al lado de donde estaban, se escabulleron y lo acurrucó, abrazándolo, aún sin quitar la mano sobre su boca.

Tony empezó a respirar a un ritmo irregular, bastante extrañado.

Hasta que lo entendió.

Escuchó una sombra gruñir encima de los tallos del árbol, y comprendió de qué se estaban escondiendo.  
Era un animal enorme, oscuro, que parecía querer olfatear algo. No parecía un animal muy ágil, ni veloz, pero sí bastante pesado y fuerte. Si uno de esos te caía encima, podría asfixiarte o reventarte algún órgano por la presión.

Steve no parecía tener intenciones de librar un enfrentamiento con ese animal, de hecho ¿quién, en su sano juicio, querría?

Esperaron un considerable rato, mientras dicho animal gruñía y se paseaba por la zona; antes de cambiar de lugar, y poco a poco se fue alejando.

No fue hasta un rato que Steve recién lo soltó, y liberó aire de sus pulmones, aliviado.

Stark no sabía qué hacer, cómo excusarse, pero tampoco tenía idea de qué hacía Rojhaz por esas tierras.

—Te pierdes. —Le dijo el alfa, acariciando sus azabaches cabellos, con cariño—. Yo voy por tí. —Y le dio un beso en la frente.

Se sintió un poco aliviado de que no descubriera sus intenciones detrás, pero también se instaló una pesada carga en su pecho, por lo mismo, estaba abrumándose por sus planes detrás de esto. Y quizás eso se debía a que estaba... uhm... ¿agradecido? Con Rojhaz.

Solo le tenía estima. Nadie se enamoraba de un tipo con quien no se podía comunicar mucho ¿verdad?  
Solo tenían mucho roce físico, y doméstico, pero no conversaban; no mucho. Aunque con Jess como guía en el dialecto, era probable que pronto podrían comunicarse.

—Vamos a casa.

Rojhaz lo había seguido, porque simplemente siempre estaba al pendiente. A pesar de que Stark le gruñó y le dijo que no lo siguiera, igual fue al río un rato después, para ayudarlo, cuando se percató que había desaparecido, lo buscó siguiendo su aroma, silencioso como una sombra.

…

…

En la cena, se sentó al lado de Jess, que a su vez estaba al lado de Ashalen; todos los presentes conversaban entre omegas, Tony estaba orgulloso de su avance, si bien entendía a medias muchas de las charlas, estaba al corriente.  
Algunas se pasaban consejos, otras contaban anécdotas, etc, había una nueva omega casada en el grupo, muy joven a decir verdad; Tony le calculaba quizás dieciocho, su boda había sido apenas hacía tres días atrás.

Hubo un tema en específico que llamó su atención.

Estaban hablando de sexo.

Jess sonrió de medio lado, comiendo un trozo de patata dulce.

—Los alfas montan a los omegas como los caballos a las yeguas —dijo una omega de mediana edad, quizás treinta y tantos, y todas rieron sonoramente; la nueva del grupo se sonrojó.

—O los bisontes machos a las hembras —agregó otra omega.

Era cierto, ahora Tony se daba cuenta. Todo este tiempo que llevaba haciéndolo con Steve, era la única manera que sabían hacerlo. No era un fetiche para el alfa, de hecho, era como él pensaba que se hacían esas cosas.

—Hasta que descubren otra posición —murmuró Jess, picando el trozo de cereza que aún tenía.

Stark no lo había pensado antes, hablar de sexo explícito allá en España o Inglaterra, era un tabú, al menos entre los omegas. Cuando estuvo en la guerra, los combatientes alfas y betas eran bastante vulgares al respecto.

No recordaba sus dos estros, aquellos que su padre le obligó a pasar con alfas despreciables; él simplemente no deseaba hacerlo, lo poco que tal vez pudo haber recordado, eran malos recuerdos que rechazaba en su subconsciente.

**_ " _ ** _ Solo has tenido mala suerte, hijo, muchos omegas lo tienen; deja la guerra, regresa a casa, algún día encontrarás un buen alfa. Este no es lugar para ningún omega. **"** _ fue lo que Yinsen le dijo, hace algunos años en la concentración española; en parte, tal vez guiado bajo la ideología general de que los omegas no servían para combatir, solo eran portadores de crías, ellos no eran para las guerras.  
Yinsen fue un beta amable que se vio en la necesidad de ir a la guerra por petición de la corona, era bastante inteligente, un inventor también; ayudó a Tony los tres años que permanecieron en el campo español, también le preparaba brebajes naturales para amilanar los estros, y esencias fuertes para disimular el aroma; Yinsen le decía que tenía una hija omega, y que sabía cómo de complicadas eran sus hormonas; hasta que fueron capturados por los ingleses, y lamentablemente, Yinsen no sobrevivió.

Se espabiló de sus elucubraciones, y de nuevo estuvo al corriente de lo que hablaban entre las omegas; sin embargo, Jess permanecía indiferente al asunto, y aquello que la escuchó decir, no fue mencionado por nadie más.

—¿Otra posición? —inquirió Tony, mirándola.

No era santo, en los libros eróticos de los vikingos y celtas, muy tabúes, se hablaba de estos temas. Pero aún así, hablar con otra persona acerca de cómo follas con tu pareja era un poco engorroso.

—Otras posiciones, Tony.

—A él... le gustará... de otra posición... —susurró, escéptico.

Tony había dejado a Steve hacerse cargo porque siempre le dejaban a los alfas hacerse cargo, siempre era así ¿verdad?

—¿Rojhaz? —Jess se carcajeó, resoplando—. Es amigo de Carol, mi amigo. Tú le gustas mucho, lo que hagas con él, le gustará.

_ «No creo que le vaya a gustar que lo deje» _ murmuró en su mente, sintiéndose extrañamente tenso.

—Tu lecho y de Rojhaz, hagan niños como quieran, pero háganlos —afirmó Jess.

Tony se quedó pensativo por el resto de la fogata.

…

…

La noche fue larga, pero tranquila; las estrellas en el oscuro firmamento se dejaban ver como chispitas de harina sobre el pan. Y esta vez, Rojhaz y él se sentaron en una fogata diferente, acurrucados.  
En realidad, fue el rubio quien lo sentó delante de él, siendo que era más robusto y unas pulgadas más alto, el azabache encajó bien, recostando su espalda en el pecho de Steve, con las piernas del alfa cerrando sus propias piernas, y los brazos del rubio abrazando sus caderas.

Era una posición cómoda, muy íntima, una posición de pareja. A Tony le gustaba.

Esa noche, en la fogata aparte, ellos no eran la única pareja presente; toda la gran ronda estaba conformada de parejas, sentadas en diferentes posiciones, el alfa o beta macho de cada par era un combatiente de Roanoke, y todos tenían plumas rojas colgando en sus ropas. Era una ronda para parejas casadas.

Steve particularmente lucía muy feliz de estar ahí.

No era la primera vez que hacían esto, Tony supo que Steve siempre quiso ser parte de estas rondas que excluían a los solteros; en esos tiempos casi todos los amigos de Rojhaz podían estar en esta fogata, excepto él porque no se casaba, incluso Danvaz podía. Hasta que claro, se unieron y ahora ahí estaban.

Generalmente hablaban de temas y experiencias, anécdotas de otras tribus, y consejos para la larga convivencia; por ratos cantaban, recitaban, incluso tocaban música.

Era un ambiente ameno, muy amistoso, donde las parejas podían compartir curiosidades. Ellos se ayudaban mutuamente. Había pocas parejas "viejas"; o con más de un bebé en casa, generalmente no podían hacer estas cosas porque los niños demandaban tiempo completo.

Bueno, a esa situación no iba a llegar, consideraba Tony.

Danvaz y Jess estaban hablando acerca de los pormenores de ser una gran tribu y los espacios que deberían haber de tipi a tipi; incluso tocaron el tema de las entusiastas parejas con mucha energía que no dejaban dormir a sus vecinos. Varios miraron de reojo a algunos pares, riendo; Steve y Tony también fueron observados.  
Si Stark era sincero, esperaba que pudieran re ubicarlos en una zona más apta y con vecinos en similar situación o más comprensibles.

Aunque eso no debería importarle ¿verdad? Él iba a irse, eso era todo en lo que debía enfocarse.

Steve recostó su mentón en el hombro de Tony, y con una mano, empezó a repartir suaves caricias sobre los oscuros cabellos del omega; estas repentinas muestras de cariño no eran nuevas, Steve siempre las hacía; pero a pesar de ello, para Tony, estos mimos seguían tomándole de sorpresa, como si fuera extraño que un alfa fuera amable con su omega.

No tuvo el mejor ejemplar alfa-omega en casa, por lo que esto era raro.  
Su padre siempre se empecinó en mostrarle a él y a su madre, la inferioridad de los omegas. Sus padres siempre durmieron en habitaciones separadas, Tony nunca entendió esa costumbre por parte de los matrimonios de la alta sociedad, su padre decía que los pobres apenas tenían para vivir en un chiquero, por eso no tenían muchas habitaciones.

Aquí, Rojhaz lo acurrucaba, dormía abrazado a él o a veces le acariciaba los cabellos para que se durmiera; las primeras noches, a Stark le costaba dormir así, era diferente sentir el calor humano tan cerca, tan amablemente.

Él no quería acostumbrarse a esto. Podría extrañarlo cuando ya no lo tuviera.

Rojhaz besó la sien de Stark y sobó con suavidad su mejilla con la mejilla del omega, cariñosamente, sonriendo. Él era muy cariñoso y no le importaba si los demás estaban presentes; aunque cada uno con su asunto, había otras parejas haciéndose mimos mutuamente también, cada una dependiendo de sus personalidades. No era cosa extraña aquí.

Luego de un rato, se dedicaron a escuchar las flautas de madera, a modo de despedida; Tony permanecía cómodo recostado sobre Steve, meciéndose suavemente hacia la derecha y la izquierda, era incluso relajante.

Tony pensó en las palabras de Jess, acerca de variar un poco la posición de sexo; creía que era como una regla para Steve, o algo similar, y que podría ofenderlo si pretendía cambiar de posición.  
Pero de vez en cuando le daba ganas de verlo mientras lo hacían, saber... saber qué expresión tenía... era posible que no lo ofendería si quizás lo hacían en otra posición.  
Como esa omega dijo, los alfas aquí montan como los caballos a las yeguas, en realidad, como los demás animales también; y era probable que no hubiera otra manera que ellos sabían, o al menos, sin romper la "ley natural" de las cosas.

Los salvajes agradecían mucho a la naturaleza, tal vez también pensaban que la naturaleza les decía cómo follar; Tony casi se carcajea al pensar en eso.  
Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no era una idea tan descabellada, considerando la ideología reinante en éstas tierras.

Incluso los vio hacerles bailes de agradecimiento a los bisontes cuyas pieles usaban para el cuero de sus ropas.

Cuando acabó la fogata de parejas, cada par se dirigió hacia su respectivo tipi; Steve tomó la mano de Tony durante todo el camino; a unos metros vio a la alfa Carol y su omega Jess jugarse en plena vía, ellas eran muy cariñosas entre sí también.  
Su alfa no parecía tener mucha prisa en llegar a casa.

Tony se mordió los labios al pensar en las posibilidades, si era sincero, no creía que en Inglaterra tendría sexo, de hecho no había pensado en ello, allá no era más que un pobre heraldo mísero capturado en la guerra, su ruda reputación no era nada favorable si se enteraban que era un omega.  
Los omegas no tenían derecho a la educación, solo los de la corona y la alta alcurnia, pero sin excepción, todos los omegas deben ser obedientes y sumisos; si se enteraban que Tony aparte de ser un heraldo luchador con educación, que había dado palizas a alfas con su armadura, y había participado en la guerra siendo de la nación enemiga, era además un omega, podrían tomarlo como insulso y hereje; había visto a omegas siendo latigados en las calles por las autoridades, acusados de insubordinación por sus maridos, prometidos e incluso padres y hermanos, y a la gente y otros omegas apoyando tamaño castigo.

Y Tony no tenía intenciones de regresar a España, su padre también podría tomarlo de insubordinado por irse a la guerra sin permiso, encima tenía esa cicatriz en el pecho, que incluso Rhodes y Ross le dijeron que estaba un poco fea para la piel de un omega, su padre lo desterraría, siendo optimista; no era como si le importara, Tony no necesitaba de Howard, pero luego de años fuera de España, no tenía contactos, y la vida para un omega era mísera sin un alfa que lo respaldase; España, después de todo, tampoco era tan diferente a Inglaterra en ese aspecto, ningún país lo era.

Los omegas valían poco en todo lugar.

Aquí, todos los omegas deberían casarse y tener familia; para aportar con futuros jóvenes a la comunidad. Todo omega trabajaba en diferentes áreas, pero al menos no los latigaban de insubordinados si se portaban "mal"; Jess le contó que era la propia familia la que se encargaba de enderezar a los vagos rebeldes, muchas veces cargándole más trabajo, a lo mucho, si era muy grave el asunto, los castigaban expulsándolos fuera por unos días; y si era demasiado grave, eran exiliados; pero eso no era solo para omegas, sino para todo aquel que se portara mal adrede, alfa, beta u omega por igual.

La diferencia era que los omegas tenían otro tipo de trabajos, y se encargaban de los hijos y demás tareas hogareñas.

Tony no sabía qué sucedía con aquellos omegas que no se llegaban a casar o no podían tener bebés; no era novedad que había algunos estériles en cualquier lugar; tampoco quería preguntar.

Stark aceleró el paso, guiando la caminata de ambos, Rojhaz lo miró escéptico, pero por el momento, obedeció al omega; inclusive el rubio miró hacia el cielo para ver si iba a llover y así encontrar una explicación a la prisa del omega, pero el clima estaba en un estado idóneo. Se habían casado en pleno verano, por lo que era un poco raro que lloviera.

Cuando llegaron dentro de su tipi, Tony esperó a quedar frente al lecho antes de girarse para verlo cara a cara, y lo miró con ojitos inocentes, entrelazando ambos pares de manos antes de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa, casi imperceptible; y mirar a Steve de pies a cabeza, repasando minuciosamente los grandes músculos de su parte superior.

A Stark le gustaba Rojhaz, casi podía sentir sus pensamientos traicioneros susurrarle _«él te gusta mucho»_ ; pero no iba a profundizar en eso, era meramente físico. Aunque tal vez con un poco de aprecio, pero solo eso, _«sí, solo eso, Tony, solo eso»_.

Steve lo besó, y Tony correspondió; afortunadamente, entendió las rápidas intenciones del omega, y lo fue acariciando de a poco, desatando los cordones de su túnica mientras lo estimulaba al liberar su testosterona alfa. Para Steve era importante que Tony se mojara debidamente antes del sexo, como si fuera una operación indispensable en la fórmula.

Para Tony, el ambiente estaba empezando a subir de temperatura con cada segundo transcurrido; y las manos de Steve solo quemaban maravillosamente su piel. Ya se sentía bastante húmedo, si de su juicio dependiera.

Steve lo hacía sentir muy bien, le ayudaba a disfrutar su parte omega más íntima y sensible, e iba a sacarle provecho a eso todo el tiempo que permaneciera aquí.

Stark rompió el beso, para poder respirar con calma, el aroma de Rojhaz lo estaba hipnotizando; si es que alguna vez le preguntaban cómo se sentía, Stark podría decirlo así, era como droga, lo ponía dócil y excitado, pero aún era muy consciente de lo que quería y hacía.

Sus manos buscaron desprender al rubio de sus ropas, nunca eran muchas, por fortuna; de la misma manera, colaboró fácilmente cuando sus prendas deslizaron hacia el suelo.  
Bien, se sentía mojado, y era demasiado evidente, el aire olía a la excitación de ambos.

Steve lo empujó con parsimonia sobre el lecho, besándolo con cuidado, y paseando su mano izquierda por la polla semi erecta de Tony, endureciéndola al final; el omega jadeó, disfrutando de las caricias de las grandes y toscas manos del alfa sobre su cuerpo, su piel ahora un poco más sensible.

Se miraron por unos segundos, antes de que Steve tratara de girarlo, para que estuviera sobre sus rodillas; pero Tony puso resistencia, siempre se dejaba, pero esta vez sostuvo la mano de Rojhaz que quería girarlo; el alfa siseó por un segundo, sorprendido, y volvió a intentarlo, pero al ver la repetida reticencia de Stark, frunció el seño, confundido.

Antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, Tony negó en silencio y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Trató de no perderse en los ojos del alfa.

—Yo... quiero verte, quiero verte, hoy.

No fue algo muy comprensible para el alfa, porque entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza; el omega suspiró y lo empujó de espaldas, aunque Steve no se dejó empujar con facilidad, aún parecía dudar de lo que Tony trataba de hacer.

—¿Tony?

Los ojos azul zafiro de Tony brillaron en lo tenue de la noche, y rápidamente, se sentó en la pelvis de Steve, ahora la erección del rubio se frotaba contra sus nalgas, poniéndolo nervioso. Las almohadas de cuero que tenían, no permitieron que Steve cayera totalmente echado sobre el lecho, estaba semi sentado, aunque más echado que inclinado; podía ver a Tony desnudo sobre él, abriendo las piernas para él. Totalmente expuesto e íntimo.

Si Rojhaz no confiaba en lo que Stark trataba de hacer, ahora lo había olvidado; todo lo que podía hacer era observarlo.

El omega se mordió el labio inferior, y se meneó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tanteando, entonces se elevó un poco sobre sus rodillas, para poder tomar el vuelo suficiente, su lubricación natural estaba chorreando.  
Empujando sus caderas hacia atrás y con cuidado, bajó, penetrándose lentamente; la mano del alfa sostuvo una de sus caderas, para ayudarlo con el equilibrio.

Tony jadeó, se sintió lleno cuando finalmente pudo sentarse en la virilidad de Steve; respirando pesadamente y descompasado. La sensación era diferente, todo lo que había hecho fue imaginar cómo sería, pero ahora era real.

Steve trató de tranquilizarlo; levantó las manos, las deslizó sobre las caderas de Tony y las recorrió por la curva temblorosa de sus nalgas.  
Steve también estaba jadeando y temblando; había una gota de sudor brillando en su pecho, y sus respiraciones eran siseantes; Tony sabía que era por la espera, dejando que Tony se apoyara en él, ahí sin moverse aún estando totalmente duro, hasta que lo montara a horcajadas, con los muslos estirados a cada lado de sus caderas.

Deslizó sus pulgares con delicadeza por el interior de los muslos suaves de Tony, y de alguna manera eso hizo que Tony se diera cuenta del tamaño de Steve, bastante equipado y caliente que se extendía dentro él, la forma en que sus piernas se tensaban para montar las caderas de Steve. Ya podía sentir el calor y la presión de Steve insistiendo contra su punto dulce.

Hizo que las chispas danzaran ante los ojos de Tony.

Ambos gimieron cuando Tony empezó a moverse, hacia adelante y atrás, meneando su vientre como suaves olas; el omega cerró los ojos, y vio más chispitas al sentir la punta del alfa sobar y sobar a lo largo de su próstata, de ida y vuelta. En pos de aumentar la maravillosa sensación, Stark agregó ligeros saltos a su montadura, cabalgando con ahínco, echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando salir su voz sin contención, acompañando los suspiros y gruñidos secos de Rojhaz.

Las grandes manos de Steve apretaron las caderas de Tony, deslizando el pulgar sobre su cadera con cariño, tratándolo con cuidado. Se encorvó, atrapó una de las manos sueltas del omega y besó los dedos de Tony; luego los deslizó sobre las caderas de Tony nuevamente, el tacto se sentía cálido y áspero a pesar de su suave toque, caliente.

Rojhaz no podía dejar de tocarlo.

Los muslos de Tony se tensaron, y su culo se estremeció alrededor de la polla de Steve, sus músculos se sobrecargaron.

Steve era tan grande y decisivo dentro de él; entonces las caderas del alfa cobraron vida propia, y acompañó los movimientos del omega, se enterró profundamente. Tony aulló, o algo similar, un sonido ronco y agudo a la vez, sorprendido de lo intenso que era el resbaladizo deslizamiento de la presión que pasaba por su próstata sin descanso, una y otra vez, rudo, el movimiento contra su borde sensible, la resistencia de Steve dentro, incluso con su lubricación.

Steve seguía manteniendo el firme agarre sobre sus caderas, guiando un ritmo desesperado, antes de deslizar una de sus manos hacia el cuello de Tony, acariciando en su yugular, y luego puso los dedos en la nuca del omega para cambiar la dirección de su mirada. Tony hubo estado con el rostro hacia arriba, jadeando, mirando todo y nada a la vez, en realidad estaba perdido en la sensación. Cuando sintió los dedos de Steve obligándolo a dirigir su atención hacia el alfa, hizo caso, dócil, dulce, sonrojado y perdido.

Se miraron aún sin dejar de moverse, Steve acarició uno de sus cachetes sonrosados, y a Tony le cosquilleó el tacto, de manera agradable. Y Steve estaba tan sonrojado también, mirándolo como si fuera lo mejor de su vida.

Tony se dejó hundir, abajo, en la polla de Steve, ahogándose en el placer mientras se deslizaba de nuevo dentro de él.  
Tony jadeó cuando terminó donde estaba al comienzo, con las piernas estiradas y la base gruesa de Steve estirándolo; se sentía abierto, su polla dura y pesada contra su pelvis.

Ambas manos de Rojhaz se deslizaron debajo de los muslos de Tony, y lo levantó para dejarlo caer de nuevo, con cuidado. El arrastre resbaladizo de la polla de Steve dentro de él se sentía maravilloso, y los ojos de Tony se cerraron. Podía sentir la fricción de la cabeza de la erección de Steve, la punta más gruesa contra su interior, insistiéndose en todas partes sobre su próstata. Eso se sintió bien, muy, muy bien.

—Eres... eres increíble —jadeó Steve, en medio de todo.

El alfa se encorvó, totalmente atraído por el omega, arrastrándose hacia atrás para quedar semi sentado y estar más cerca de su compañero.

Tony se desplomó hacia adelante, sus manos se sostuvieron impotentes y se contrajo contra el pecho de Steve.  
Las grandes manos del rubio apretaron las caderas de Tony de nuevo, deslizando el pulgar sobre el hueso de la cadera. Podría parecer incluso tan estrecho. Rojhaz empezó a bajar y subir las caderas de Stark, él colaboró con desesperación, rebotando sobre Steve como si en verdad montara una dura carrera.

Estaban siendo desconsiderados con el lecho, todo éste se zamaqueaba con ellos, era un desastre de rebotes.

Stark se lamió los labios, sabiendo que estaban mojados con su saliva; Rojhaz lo besó sin dejar se moverse, ninguno podía dejar de moverse.

Tony gimió por enésima vez, el sonido fue húmedo y ahogado. Luego levantó una mano y la dejó apoyada en el cuello de Steve, ahuecando los dedos contra su mejilla, su mandíbula, acariciándo al alfa también. Entonces Steve giró el rostro para besar con sus labios los dedos de Tony, en un gesto cariñoso.

El corazón de Tony se estremeció.

Y volvieron a besarse, ahora Rojhaz sosteniendo la cabalgata de Stark con ambas manos sobre sus nalgas.

El omega dejó que sus manos se deslizaran por el pecho de Steve, se apoyó contra sus costillas y empujó hacia abajo con las rodillas, gritó ronco sobre los labios del alfa. El deslizamiento era tan fácil para ambos.

Le gustaba montar a Steve, era todo en lo que podía pensar.

—Perfecto... —susurró Steve, acariciando suavemente con la mano el muslo exterior de Tony.

La cara de Steve estaba enrojecida, sus ojos brillaban.

—Eres bonito, y hueles mejor que todos —dijo, con la voz un poco jadeante y áspera, pero aún con una sonrisa en ella.

Tony sabía que eso era cuestión de perspectiva y química, para Steve, el aroma de Tony podría ser el mejor de todos, pero para otro alfa, no. Aún así, para Tony, Steve tenía el más exquisito y agradable aroma que todos los alfas que alguna vez haya percibido.

Stark sentía la cara ardiente, avergonzado, mientras trataba de encargarse de su propia polla, dura y casi olvidada; gruñó sensible cuando la mano ruda de Rojhaz rodeó su mano, lucía pequeña debajo de la del alfa, el tacto de Steve se estiró hasta palpar sus bolas, y Tony se estremeció.

Al aumentar el ritmo de las penetraciones, Tony se desplomó sobre Steve, apoyando la frente en uno de los hombros del alfa. Su insistida próstata irritada mandaba corrientazos más bruscos por su cuerpo, una y otra vez, y Tony estaba cansado, sus músculos tensos sin descanso.

El placer era totalmente agotador, pero valía la pena.

Cuando Rojhaz comenzó a acariciar con sus pulgares el vientre de Stark, desde el ombligo hacia abajo, una y otra vez, Tony se corrió sobre sus abdómenes, vibrando su interior, apenas alcanzándole para respirar a bocanadas.  
Hubo algo tierno y dulce en el tacto de Steve que lo hizo llegar al orgasmo, el trato amable del rubio ponía sus sensaciones a flor de piel.  
Dejó que Rojhaz siguiera moviéndose dentro, él también lucía agotado, sin aliento, continuó por un tiempo corto, y también sé corrió, incrustándose dentro de Stark para dejar toda su semilla dentro.

Era tibio y abundante; Tony había desarrollado un extraño placer por aquella sensación.

Steve tomó el rostro de Tony con ambas manos, y lo besó, dulce, cariñoso, hambriento; cuando se despegaron, el omega ya estaba por la nubes, tan colmado y satisfecho de placer.

Fue cuando observó a Steve, su rostro aún sonrojado, iluminado, sus ojos azules brillaban mientras lo miraba. Mientras olfateaba su aroma.

Y el corazón de Tony dio un vuelco en su pecho.

Eso no era una buena señal, recién sabía a la perfección las expresiones de Steve cuando lo follaba. Él estaba fascinado con Tony.

Incluso parecía enamorado.

Pero eso no era posible ¿cierto? No debía serlo.

Rojhaz salió de él con delicadeza, y acomodó a Stark para poder ir por un trapo húmedo y limpiarlos a ambos del lío de semen que eran.

Tony aprovechó para observarlo; él tan... buen alfa, era demasiado agradable para ser un alfa; desconocía si otros de la zona eran similares, pero eso no le importaba, lo que a Tony le interesaba era Steve, porque con él había compatibilidad hormonal, química, sus aromas eran exquisitos a percepción del otro y cuando tenían sexo, era delicioso; sus aromas mezclados, olían demasiado bien para ser verdad. La testosterona de Steve no necesitaba de mucho para mojar a Tony, y al parecer también era en viceversa, Steve se ponía duro cuando Tony lo provocaba con sus feromonas.  
Encajaban muy bien.

Una lástima que fueran de mundos tan diferentes. A Tony le hubiera encantado llevárselo a Inglaterra...

_ «¿Uh? ¡No, claro que no!» _ susurró Tony en su mente, aterrado. _«No quiero un salvaje, todo sería tan complicado»_ ; la vida en Inglaterra era más que difícil, Rojhaz no sobreviviría ni una semana. Todo el sistema allá era diferente, era una cosa jodida y miserable.

Tony no sabía por qué la vida lo había mandado a esas lejanas y misteriosas tierras, él solo trataba de componer el rumbo de su destino.

Cuando Steve terminó de limpiarlos, le acarició los cabellos y se acurrucó a su lado, él era muy cálido, y estaba empezando a nacer en Tony una necesidad por el calor de Steve en el lecho, era una de las mejores formas de dormir.

Por un milisegundo, Tony pensó que ojalá hubiera sido de éstas tierras, y ojalá no tuviera que regresar a Inglaterra. Pero se asustó de ello tan rápido como llegó el pensamiento, y empujó muy al fondo esas incorrectas proyecciones.

…

…

En un mes, Tony tenía una estructura primeriza y poco decente de lo que podría ser el bosque, o al menos en un kilómetro a la deriva, no había cruzado el río, pero no necesitaba hacerlo, creyó. Él solo tenía que averiguar qué dirección del río lo conducía hacia el mar, y qué otra, más adentro de las tierras. Tenía casi, casi asegurada la dirección correcta.   
Solo necesitaba más libertades, los betas eran quisquillosos con la vigilancia de los rededores.

Algunos no confiaban en Stark, lo veían diferente a ellos y al no conocer de él, lo consideraban un extraño en sus tierras. Sobre todo porque Tony no llevaba marca.

A decir verdad, a Stark le extrañaba que Rojhaz no le pidiese marcarlo. Y tampoco quería tocar el tema, para no hacérselo recordar. Aún le preocupaba el asunto.

Iba un mes y algo más aquí. Y estaba a la deriva, sin una posible solución a algo que específicamente temía: su estro.   
Tony no era un experto en el tema, pero no era un secreto que un omega se volvía más propenso al estro cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo con un alfa compatible. Incluso cambiaban sus períodos de estro, dependiendo.

Y si Tony era sincero, sospechaba que su cuerpo estaba amoldándose a Steve, y si normalmente su estro apenas sucedía una vez al año, con la estimulación y cercanía constante de Steve, era una total incertidumbre cuándo será su siguiente estro.  
Esa era una de las cosas que más le preocupaba.  
Y sin Le Pym ni Van Dyne, no habría químicos ni manera de alterar sus hormonas fértiles para disminuir el estro al mínimo. Hace bastantes años que no vivía un estro al puro vivo; y le aterraba la idea de necesitar saciedad... no por el sexo, sino por la fertilidad.

El único objetivo del estro sobre alfas y omegas, era incentivar la procreación de crías.

Y Tony no quería quedar en estado. No debería, no.  
Le Pym le dijo que muchos años suprimiendo sus células fértiles podían cobrarle factura cuando en verdad quisiera quedar preñado; pero Stark no pensaba que alguna vez querría tamaña cosa. 

De cualquier forma, él tenía que tomar precauciones.


	6. 4

Tony nunca se había imaginado, en toda su vida, que alguna vez escalaría, de verdad. De hecho, hasta la sola idea le resultaba agotadora.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, terminando de subir cuesta arriba. La altura no era mucho problema, de hecho no era tanta, pero habían ido a caballo lento toda la bendita mañana hacia ese lugar.

Aunque Tony tenía que admitir que la vista era impresionante, las águilas volaban incluso más alto que eso, y el aire cálido batía sus cabellos cortos; a su lado yacía Steve, sonriéndole para darle ánimos, también escalando cuesta arriba. Los músculos bronceados de su brazo y espalda brillaban con el sol y el sudor perlado del esfuerzo; Tony tenía que dejar de verlo así, porque si se distraída, caería.

No era la única pareja escalando, eran cerca de diez parejas más cuesta arriba. Otra cosa de las tradiciones salvajes de la zona, una especie de iniciativa para las parejas jóvenes que no tenían más de dos estaciones juntas.

La pareja guía era relativamente joven, ambos a mediados de sus treintas, ya estaban arriba del risco.

Tony no sabía para qué era esto, pero tenía que seguirles la corriente, en todo caso. Además, Steve parecía feliz de participar, y si él estaba feliz, no podría ser malo.

Había una cascada a unos diez metros de donde escalaron, no era escandalosa ni nada, de hecho era la desembocadura de un río que de seguro conducía territorio dentro, y la caída alimentaba un río tan pacífico, que incluso alguien creería que no tenía ninguna corriente que lo moviera.

Steve llegó primero, y lo ayudó a llegar a la cima con una mano. Lo primero que hizo al estar arriba, fue ver el paisaje desde allí, el aire tibio abrumó todos sus sentidos, le dio la ventisca fresca en el rostro.

Y a excepción del hilo grueso de río cristalino y el camino que lo escoltaba, todo lo que se extendía era verde, de muchas gamas de colores, como si un artista hubiera combinado sus mejores paletas y las hubo matizado en escala de verdes oscuros, el bosque era alto y largo, con desniveles rocosos y espacios verdosos planos, había muchos pinos; desde ahí también se escuchaba el sonido de varias aves silvestres, incluso un águila pequeña los acompañó todo el trayecto, antes de continuar cuesta arriba, de donde se escuchaban algunas águilas chillar en lo alto.

Tony solo podía ver todo el paisaje, tranquilo, bailando lento al ritmo del viento.  
No había nada en el panorama que a Tony no le hubiese gustado plasmar en su mente para recordarlo siempre.

Steve besó su frente y juntos fueron a la ronda de parejas que estaban ahí presentes. Par a par, con las piernas cruzadas, había un espacio un poco más notorio entre cada par, y esperaron a los demás que aún faltaban llegar.

Ya eran poco más de dos meses en Roanoke, y Tony estaba orgulloso de su avance en el dialecto, podía comunicarse decentemente.

La pareja guía, era un par alfa-omega muy tradicional que les habló de algunas cosas de la convivencia diaria. De los futuros bebés que tendrían, Tony se puso tenso durante esa parte del discurso, y del significado de la iniciación.  
Les pintaron una línea roja en la frente, cada par se tomó de las manos, y luego hicieron una especie de meditación para comunicarse con la naturaleza... o algo así, cerraron sus ojos, y la pareja guía seguía y seguía hablando, acerca de la naturaleza, de la fertilidad, del ciclo de la vida.

Hubo un momento en el que ya no dijeron nada, y Tony se concentró en los sonidos de la naturaleza, incluso cuando los animales no hacían ruido, eran los árboles los que lo hacían, sacudiendo sus hojas gracias al viento. La mano de Steve entrelazada a la suya se sentía cálida, áspera, pero segura; incluso sintió el pulgar del alfa acariciar suavemente su dedo índice; el omega sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados.

Luego de éste ritual, empezó la cuestión rara.

Caminaron en grupo hacia el borde del río, prácticamente al filo de la cascada; la pareja guía le dio indicaciones a un par, que se situó convenientemente sobre una roca al borde del río, tan cerca al abismo y luego, se lanzaron juntos cascada abajo, con el impulso dirigido hacia la dirección del torrente.

Tony casi da el grito al cielo al presenciar aquel acto de suicidio, y los demás viendo como si fuera algo normal, incluso animaron y celebraron con un aullido de júbilo tamaña tragedia. Inmediatamente, vio a Steve para pedirle alguna explicación al respecto, y solo obtuvo una sonrisa ansiosa.

Otra pareja más se lanzó al igual que la primera, luego de unos minutos, y luego otra más y otra más y así.

—Ya va a ser nuestro turno. —Le informó Rojhaz, mirándolo.

—No vamos- no- no voy a lanzarme, hazlo tú si quieres.

El ceño de Rojhaz se frunció seriamente, su mirada cubierta con extrañeza.

—Tenemos qué, es una tradición, no voy a hacerlo solo. Es para parejas.

—Entonces nos quedamos.

—Tenemos que ir.

Stark cerró los ojos, negando tempestivamente, era obvio que los salvajes estaban locos, tanto amor por su naturaleza les había afectado.

Steve prácticamente lo llevó a rastras frente a la pareja guía, eran los últimos allí, y era porque Tony no tenía intenciones de lanzarse.

—¿Algún problema? —el alfa de la otra pareja preguntó.

—No quiere lanzarse.

—No voy a lanzarme.

Ambos hablaron al unísono; el alfa guía siseó al escucharlos, iba a decir algo, pero la omega fue más rápida y calma.

—Escalar simboliza el camino que recorrerán juntos, no será fácil, habrá problemas que les exigirán esfuerzo y voluntad, de cualquier tipo; lo importante no es no enojarse, sino el cuando, por qué y en qué magnitud estarlo; no es no estar triste o abrumado, sino el no dejar que les derrote. Van a conocer lo mejor y lo peor de ambos, van a saber sus errores, sus aciertos; pero lo que cuenta, es que luego de saber sus imperfecciones y virtudes, escojan ambas partes, y decidan estar juntos luego de la peor tormenta.

_«¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?»_ pensó Tony, un poco abrumado y abochornado.

—Empezar a perder el miedo es importante, y como prueba del inicio, deben tirarse juntos. Escalan juntos, y si caen, caen juntos.

La omega en realidad fue bastante amable al respecto, pero Tony no estaba convencido, el discurso fue agradable, pero es que esto era...

Steve lo jaló consigo, y aún con la reticencia dudosa de Tony negándose a colaborar, se lanzó, tomando ambas manos del omega, quien no pudo hacer nada más que seguirlo en la caída.

La adrenalina fluyó por todo su cuerpo, y el aire golpeó su rostro, su cabello; pero Stark solo podía ver a Rojhaz cayendo con él, sonriéndole, un brillo de emoción en sus ojos azul cielo. El corazón de Stark dio un vuelco entre miedo, incertidumbre y emoción; entonces tomó aire en una bocanada profunda.

Hasta que el agua los recibió a ambos con brusca suavidad. No había una forma de definirlo totalmente, primero el golpe de todo chapuzón improvisado, y luego la suavidad tibia del agua en el fondo.

Steve y él se vieron aún dentro del agua, que hizo como un suave amortiguador cristalino y azulino luego del ingreso, era profundo y tan claro. Giraron agarrándose de las manos, y Steve lo condujo hacia arriba, ambos nadaron y finalmente asomaron sus cabezas para respirar. Tony tenía los cabellos oscuros empapados y chorreando por toda su cara, Steve se los apartó con sus manos, y ambos sonrieron.

En realidad esto... no estuvo mal, de hecho fue divertido.

A Tony le gustaría repetirlo alguna vez más, antes de irse.

Rojhaz le dio un beso corto aún estando en el agua, sin trasladarse hacia otro lugar.

—No estuvo mal ¿uh? —le dijo Steve, sonriéndole suavemente.

—No. Fue divertido, de hecho.

—¡Rojhaz y su omega! ¡A comer! —llamó una voz en la orilla, una beta, haciéndoles señas para que salgan.

Nadaron hacia la orilla del río, el cual como Tony pudo confirmar, era profundo, cristalino azulejo y muy, muy calmo, la corriente era muy pacífica. Apenas percibidle.

Todos se acumularon bosque adentro y se acercaron, luego de que el par guía saltase también y pidieron sus porciones, no habían llevado carne animal y tampoco iban a pescar, este río no era muy apto para la pesca. Por lo que llevaron frutas y semillas para la comida del medio día. Tony se extrañó al no ver fogata esta vez, pero no dijo nada; nadie se sentó en ninguna ronda, solo escucharon decir a la pareja guía que antes de que el sol empezara a bajar, deberían estar todos reunidos en la orilla de la montaña, y esperarían allí, con los caballos.

Stark no comprendió el por qué los dejarían a la deriva, estaban empapados y si no regresaban por ropa a Roanoke, iban a resfriarse.

—¡Yo estaré en la orilla del río y la cascada! —gritó Rojhaz, jalando a su omega con una de sus manos y corriendo de regreso.

—¡Eres un tramposo, Rojhaz! ¡Yo quería ese lado! —escuchó a otro alfa reclamar, pero Tony no entendió.

¿Por qué se estaban separando?

Lo entendió cuando al llegar al río, Rojhaz empezó a desatar su taparrabos y lo dejó caer empapado al suelo, lo mismo con sus pantalones de cuero. Y al final quedó desnudo frente a Stark. Incluso se sacó los zapatos de cuero y junto a sus ropas, los extendió sobre una de las tantas rocas, asegurándose de que el sol brillante de medio día las caliente.

Tony no debería sentirse abrumado por la desnudez de Steve, pero el alfa era ciertamente atractivo, y su cuerpo estaba dotado de músculos desarrollados en todo el esplendor de lo natural, saludable y fuerte. Era un buen ejemplo de lo que un alfa representaba. Y Tony no se cansaba de verlo a pesar de ya haberlo visto desnudo muchas veces, follándolo, sus expresiones en el sexo y su rostro cuando sentía placer. Seguía sintiéndose fuertemente atraído hacia Steve, a su aroma, y últimamente, mucho a su forma de ser, el brillo natural de la esperanza en sus ojos y el sonido de su risa, a cómo lo atendía...

_«Oh no, no, no, no, no, no y no»_ repitió en su cerebro, como un rezo. _«Tú no te estás enamorando, Tony, ni hablar»_ , y luego sacudió su cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos perjudiciales para sí mismo.

Tony no iba a enamorarse, por supuesto que no, esto solo era un reflejo natural al tener tanto contacto físico con un alfa con alta compatibilidad química. Eso era todo.

Regresó a la realidad cuando se topó con la mirada de Steve, confundida, esperando algo de él.

—¿Necesitas... uh... algo? —inquirió Stark, sin darse cuenta, dirigiendo la mirada hacia el pene dormido de Rojhaz, ahí colgando gloriosamente.

Como si no tuviera una pisca de pudor al mostrarse así frente a él. Bueno, habían hecho cosas más íntimas que solo verse desnudos.

—Tu ropa, Tony —dijo Steve, señalándolo por completo.

Y recién, Stark recordó que estaba mojado, o más bien sus ropas; aunque si Rojhaz seguía así, probablemente también se moje... en una zona más íntima, y no necesitaba agua para eso.

Tony sacudió la cabeza en afirmativa y decidió concentrarse en sus ropas. Steve desvió la mirada para darle privacidad, y empezó a buscar rocas secas en la orilla. Ciertamente, el omega se sintió un poco perverso, él simplemente hubo observado cada detalle del alfa desnudándose, en cambio, el alfa no quiso abrumarlo con su mirada.

Cuando estuvo totalmente desnudo, cargó con sus ropas mojadas y las exprimió en el pasto, antes de acomodarlas donde daba el sol fuertemente, así como iban los rayos calientes, era seguro que secarían pronto, el cuero no era como la tela, el cuero secaba bastante más rápido.

—Aquí —le pasó la voz el alfa.

Steve se había ubicado sobre un par de rocas en el filo del río, no eran puntiagudas, de hecho eran lisas y planas; en el medio, hubo extendido el pequeño saco de semillas y frutas que les repartieron. Tony se sentó frente a Steve, ambos frente a frente, desnudos como vinieron al mundo; pero el omega no se amilanó por eso, había dejado de sentir vergüenza por la cicatriz en su pecho; y al alfa nunca pareció importarle ese detalle.

Habían muchas frutas y semillas, pero los favoritos de Tony eran los frutos del bosque, moras y manzanas. Así que devoró la mayoría de moras ahí presentes, y luego acompañó las manzanas con semillas. Steve no lo miraba mientras comían, de hecho, parecía tan o más hambriento que Tony, por lo que devoró las uvas, manzanas y bayas en un tiempo que pudo competir con el de Tony.

Los pensamientos de Stark ya estaban volando, y si Rojhaz seguía oliendo así de bien, pues no dudaría en tentarlo.

Tony sonrió de medio lado, al ver a Steve comer tan tranquilo y concentrado, inocentemente, respetando la vista.  
No se percató hasta segundos después, de que otra de las parejas que fueron al "paseo", estaba teniendo diversión a bastante distancia; o eso parecía, Stark apenas pudo ver dos bultos trigueños sacudiéndose a lo lejos, cerca de la orilla del largo río, se veían pequeños a esa distancia, así que no podría saber quiénes eran o si eran ambos machos, o hembras o mixto, tampoco le interesaba.

Pero sí le interesaba lo que podría hacer con Steve.

Tony fijó sus manos sobre sus muslos, y abrió las piernas lentamente hasta dejarse totalmente expuesto, sus muslos abiertos lado a lado, extendidos; entonces se inclinó hacia atrás para exponer su entrada mientras derrochaba sus feromonas, que inmediatamente llamaron la atención de Steve, quien hasta ese momento apenas acababa de pasar una uva; Tony se acarició las caras internas de sus muslos y se mordió los labios inferiores, en una explícita invitación que obviamente, Steve entendería.

Rojhaz tragó saliva, y su aroma natural se hizo más espeso, cargado de su testosterona concentrada que puso ansioso a Stark.  
Esto no estaba bien, Tony lo sabía, porque le encantaba a niveles abismales el aroma de Steve, le gustaba él y su amorosa y ruda forma de follarlo. Era algo que a Tony le gustaba hacer y era algo que no tendría en Inglaterra, allá ya no sería omega más, solo un heraldo sobreviviente.

_«Sí. Es solo eso, Tony, solo eso»_ ; repitió en su mente.

Sonrió provocativamente y supo que ya había logrado su objetivo cuando los ojos azules de Steve lo observaron desde arriba hacia abajo, y al estar él también desnudo, observó cómo la erección del alfa se alzaba.

Tony se puso de pie y con una caminata lenta y meneando las caderas, fue bajando hacia el río y se sentó en la orilla de este; el piso de piedras iba por niveles, pero donde estaban, casi a la altura de la catarata, en la orilla, no era profundo, además el río era ancho; por donde el agua caía, básicamente sí era muy profundo. Si se mantenían en la orilla estarían bien.

Rojhaz lo siguió totalmente magnetizado, como oso a la miel, y entró al río tan pronto como estuvo ahí, y cargó a Tony de las caderas, quien aún estaba sentado a la orilla, para hacerlo entrar junto a él.

Bien, Tony nunca imaginó que tendría sexo en el río, pero ahora mismo le agradaba la idea; además de que el agua era tibia y fresca al mismo tiempo, aunque todo el aroma que podría haber obtenido de la testosterona de Steve, fuera solo de las glándulas en su cuello. Hacerlo en las orillas quizás hubiera sido incómodo por lo desniveladas que eran las piedras y el polvo de la tierra.

Rojhaz lo acorraló contra la orilla, y aún debajo del agua, Stark pudo sentir la dureza de la erección del alfa hincando su pelvis. Los ojos azules cielo del rubio brillaron oscuros por el deseo.

Steve lo empujó hacia atrás contra la orilla, y Tony abrió sus piernas lentamente, abrazando las caderas del alfa con estas, no pudo evitarlo, las puntas de sus rodillas apenas asomándose fuera del agua.  
Steve podía empujarlo con tanta facilidad, entonces acurrucó sus manos alrededor de la cabeza de Steve, contra sus orejas, tirando de él para un beso.

Steve se metió en la cavidad de Tony, con la boca caliente y abrasadora contra la del omega, inclinándose hacia el beso, derribándolo contra la orilla con pura pasión abrasadora, el calor de su boca, sus dientes presionando el labio inferior de Tony hasta que cosquilleó dulcemente, la lengua de Steve en su boca, las manos firmes contra sus hombros mojados. Todavía sonrió cuando Steve se apartó y chupó besos húmedos y suaves a lo largo de su mandíbula, su cuello, no eran bruscos, eran cariñosos, pero llenos de deseo; eso hizo que Tony se estremeciera por puro placer; no estaba seguro de por qué no podía dejar de sonreír, pero sí estaba malditamente seguro de que adoraba la aspereza de Steve, respondía a esa adrenalina, ese calor, ese fuego en el alfa.

Cuando se despegaron, Steve estaba sonriendo como si estuviera hechizado, amplio y brillante, y le dio otro beso caliente y magullado en la boca. Tony no hizo más que escucharse a sí mismo gemir, presionando sus manos en el cabello largo de Steve, aún sujetos a los tirantes oscuros en dos coletas bajas y caídas; los dedos de Steve pasearon desde los hombros de Tony hacia arriba, se curvaron sobre el oscuro cabello, y luego Steve se apartó, jadeando, todavía sonriendo, el cabello rubio despeinado y sus ojos brillantes en su rostro.

Tony, todavía sonriendo, se sentía caliente, mareado.

—Me gusta... —el omega señaló a medias, con sus latidos resonando en su cabeza, y Tony no supo por qué lo dijo, solo fue algo que pensó y lo hizo palabras.

La sonrisa de Steve iluminaba su rostro, sus ojos.

—¿Besar? —completó Rojhaz.

Stark asintió varias veces.

—Besar...te a ti —Y sintió su rostro totalmente caliente.

La mano de Steve se enroscó en la parte posterior del cabello de Tony, apretada, y contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Me gustas, para más que solo besar —señaló el alfa.

Empujó allí en la parte posterior del cuello de Tony, e inclinó su cabeza en otro beso, chupando y lamiendo un camino mojado en la boca de Tony. Steve siempre besaba con tanta intensidad, y cuando lo hacía caliente y húmedo, era como si todo el oxígeno del mundo desapareciera para Tony, como si todo ese oxígeno fluyera a través de él excepto en sus pulmones y fuera directo a su polla y culo, y todo lo que podía hacer era besarlo.

Steve rompió el beso y se inclinó para que su nariz y sus labios rozaran contra la mejilla de Tony, contra su mandíbula, y luego sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y se aferraron a los muslos de Tony, cerca a su trasero, lo empujó con fuerza contra la orilla y separó las piernas de Tony.  
La respiración de Steve resopló, cálida, sobre su mejilla, y Tony sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal, que algo dentro de sí se relajaba, se aflojaba, dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante y apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Steve.

Tony se sentía tan cálido, suelto y suave ya, el agua tibia de seguro ayudaba. Aunque básicamente, si no estuvieran en el río, también estaría muy mojado.

Rojhaz chupó un beso húmedo y caliente en el cuello de Tony, cerca de su yugular, moviendo las caderas, frotándose contra su culo, aún sin penetrarlo, de manera ridículamente caliente.

Tony gimió, dejó que su cabeza se empujara hacia adelante sin poder hacer nada mientras Steve lamía y chupaba la parte de su cuello con la boca, donde se suponía que debería ir una mordida. Y Tony le expuso mansamente esa parte, bañado de éxtasis, por un momento olvidándose de que no debería dejar que lo muerda; sus instintos solo querían que Steve lo marcara para hacer el vínculo.

Rojhaz lo mordió con cariño, sin rastro de rudeza, suavemente, solo una mordida simbólica para satisfacerlos a ambos por la ausencia de la marca, no dejó ninguna huella, fue tan delicado.

Tony le gruñó a pesar del placer que esa sensación le envió como oleadas, curvándose suave y cálidamente en su vientre.

—Todavía no... —dijo Steve, masajeando la parte sensible del cuello de Tony al subir una de sus manos, la mano de Steve se sentía cálida, ordenada, en la parte sensible de su cuello.

Stark no entendió lo que Rojhaz quiso decirle con eso, pero no tenía mucha cabeza para pensarlo, empezó a mecer sus caderas al mismo ritmo con el que el rubio se frotaba, sentía que podía contraerse de pura necesidad, y su vientre le rogaba por satisfacción.

Steve solo apretó sus labios contra el cuello de Tony, el omega sintió que sus rodillas y muslos se debilitaron, abrazadas al cuerpo de Steve en el agua y dejó descansar su frente totalmente otra vez, cerrando los ojos, y luego se inclinó hacia adelante, murmuró suave con un aliento cálido y húmedo.

—Por favor...

Tony se sintió cada vez más apretado de anticipación. Su agujero parecía sentirse muy suave, un poco tibio, suelto y abierto, y entonces Steve estaba empujando su polla dentro de él.

La erección del alfa se deslizaba fácilmente contra el agujero de Tony, estirado casi como lo normal, grande, deliciosa. Tony sabía que había segregado mucho lubricante natural, porque el estiramiento y el empuje eran resbaladizos; el omega se escuchó respirar entrecortadamente, se mordió el labio inferior.   
Su culo se apretaba con fuerza alrededor de la intrusión de la longitud masiva de Steve, caliente y necesitado y con el pulso mojado, y entonces Tony jadeó, deslizó sus manos y apretó los puños contra la espalda musculosa y fuerte de Steve; y trató de relajarse por la forma en que sintió que lo abría.

Le hacía sentir muy cálido por dentro, tibio, estirado y abierto, muy consciente de la forma en que su corazón se aceleraba, palpitaba en su pecho, golpeaba en su cabeza. Se sintió mareado de ansiedad. Hasta la fecha, su corazón no había dado señales de romper la regularidad de sus latidos más allá de lo normal, es decir, cuando hacía actividades físicas o besaba y tenía sexo con Steve.

Sabía que Steve estaba siendo cuidadoso, tan cuidadoso como podía, probablemente; agarrando el culo de Tony con fuerza, frotándose sobre el agujero de Tony antes, retrocediendo para empujarse nuevamente; tirar hacia afuera, empujar hacia adentro del omega, sobando su punto dulce, pero se sentía abrumador.

Había una ayuda y dificultad de estarlo haciendo en el río, apretándose al pene de Steve bajo la sensación de que en algún momento podría invadirle el agua tibia. Pero no lo hacía, el agua no entraba aún cuando relajaba el culo para facilitarle las embestidas al alfa; era obvio que se debía a la corriente casi inexistente de las aguas y la dirección de ésta, era física termodinámica básica, así que trató de deshacerse de la sensación, para disfrutar sin tapujos de la polla del alfa sobando en su próstata. Hasta que Tony sintió que la cabeza de la erección de Steve se incrustaba solo un poquito más allá de su próstata, y finalmente sintió que algo en sus músculos se suavizaba ante eso, una llamarada de apretado placer, calor y estiramiento; sintió que sus músculos se relajaban. Cada vez más capaz de darle la bienvenida a Steve ahí dentro ahora que de alguna manera se había acostumbrado.

—Se siente tan bien dentro de ti- —jadeó Steve, casi gimiendo, contra la boca de Tony.

—Tú- oh... Tú también lo haces- hm-... —trató de responderle Tony, sin dejar de abrumarse por los cristalinos orbes de Rojhaz, y la deliciosa sensación taladrándole dentro.

Su vientre suave y caliente dentro del agua, más allá del cosquilleo.

—No te- no-... Ah- solo sigue... —jadeó Tony. Se sentía mareado, efervescente y volador, cálido y ligero. Steve embistió varias veces seguidas, vibrando, y Tony gritó, ronco, aferrándose desesperadamente a la espalda del rubio—. Ahí- Ahí es el lugar...

Generalmente no necesitaba decirle a Rojhaz cómo continuar, siempre lo follaba bien, pero temía que perdiera el ritmo por culpa de la densidad del agua. Aunque Rojhaz no parecía sentirse afectado por el empuje del agua, seguía embistiéndolo muy, muy bien.

Y luego Steve lo estaba follando más rudo, deslizándose profundamente y meciéndose hacia atrás, casi fuera de su cuerpo, antes de empujarse de nuevo. No fue suave, hubo una ruda fricción cuando empujó a Tony para que se abriera, lo extendió de par en par alrededor de cada empuje; y su intensidad de arrastre sobre el lubricante natural, hizo que Tony jadeara desesperadamente para respirar en cada empuje, tratando de concentrarse para no arañar la espalda de Rojhaz, mientras éste ejecutaba unos empujes particularmente decisivos, abrumadores. La polla de su alfa insistía demasiado bien en su próstata, una y otra vez, sin descanso, él siempre tenía tanta energía.

Steve embistió lento, pero eso no duró. En poco tiempo, él estaba acelerando, y Tony cruzó sus brazos en el cuello de Steve y enterró su rostro en un lado y jadeó, necesitando la familiar postura de autoprotección de alguna manera, incluso cuando enterró su rostro contra la piel fresca y húmeda de Rojhaz, se sintió sudoroso y caliente contra aquella piel perlada.

—Tan bien... tan increíble... —Steve estaba jadeando contra él. Sus palabras se iban arrastrando cada pocos segundos hasta los profundos y jadeantes gruñidos, largos y desesperados gemidos.

Entonces él lo miró, sus ojos directos hacia su alma, y el omega se sintió vulnerable. Y cada que podía, le seguía diciendo cosas dulces.

Tony no podía pensar más, simplemente dejó que las palabras lo inundaran, sintió que el cálido placer se alzaba en él cuando Steve lo atacaba con una fuerza rápida y contundente, como cada palabra de alabanza sonó en sus oídos, recorrió su cuerpo. Cuando Steve entró en su interior, con un latido palpitante de calor húmedo, Tony casi se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que él mismo estaba dolorido en su erección, su polla se movía con fuerza entre sus vientres.

Aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho. Steve se dejó caer contra sus labios, una de sus manos se deslizó sobre la cadera de Tony, y el otro antebrazo se abrazó en su cintura, antes de que una de sus manos se cierre alrededor de la polla de Tony. Lo sacudió una, dos, tres veces, y maldición, sabía cómo tocarlo, había aprendido a cómo tocarlo, frotando su pulgar sobre la cabeza donde estaba más sensible, dándole sacudidas suaves hacia arriba y abajo.

Ambos jadearon, mientras el alfa hizo sus embestidas más cortas y rápidas, vibrando y temblando dentro del omega, sin parar de sobarlo.

Tony se corrió solo unos segundos después, con el placer chispeando, ardiendo y volando a través de su cuerpo, saliéndose de él por todas partes, en el agua tibia. Steve solo lo seguía acariciando, dulce y suavemente, y todo lo que Tony podía sentir, lo que podía pensar, era en el placer, lo alto, caliente y perfecto que se sentía arqueando y cosquilleando a través de él, que hacía que su piel se erizara agradablemente por todas partes. Todo su cuerpo se sintió dulce como la miel y mareado cuando terminó.

Su interior se aflojó y se relajó, temblando repetidas veces, y Tony no fue consciente de lo que eso causaba en Steve, hasta que lo vio temblar, desesperarse y jadear.

Steve juntó su frente contra la de Tony al liberarse, tan profundo y dentro de Tony, y causarle extrañas sensaciones, ardiendo en su vientre.

Rojhaz se apoyó, con una mano en el rostro de Tony, y le dio un beso que fue sorprendentemente suave, cálido y dulce en sus labios. Envolvió su otra mano alrededor del cuello de Tony mientras se besaban de nuevo.

—Eso estuvo tan bien.

Y todo lo que Tony pudo hacer fue envolverlo alrededor de un brazo y tirar de él más cerca.

Quería que lo abrazara, y no sabía por qué, quiso abrazarlo fuertemente; y por un instante, guardar todo el momento en su mente, la sensación de felicidad, tranquilidad y placer juntas; como recién estaba aprendiendo a conocer.

Rojhaz salió de su interior suavemente, y le sonrió antes de salpicarle agua, Stark no se quedó atrás e hizo lo mismo, ambos jugaron por un rato, como si en verdad fueran una pareja feliz. Y quizás lo eran, pero en la mente de Stark aún pesaba mucho su plan principal, estaba convencido de lo que debía hacer, de que en verdad irse era lo que quería.

Aunque a veces pensara lo contrario.

…

…

Salieron luego de un rato, y se secaron a la luz del día, no tomó mucho tiempo, excepto el cabello. Y Steve volvió a besarlo, aunque no era como si Tony se negara.

Estaba volando en una burbuja llena de ilusiones que él mismo iba a romper.

—Me gusta cómo brilla tu cabello —dijo Steve de repente, acariciándolo en éstos.

—Son solo oscuros.

—Un oscuro más bonito que la noche.

—¿No te cansas de decirme... uhm... cumplidos? —agregó, abochornado.

—Eres mi omega, para mi eres lo más bonito que la naturaleza me pudo dar.

—Solo soy un omega como cualquiera — _«Y tú un alfa, sí, solo somos eso, solo eso...»_

El entrecejo de Rojhaz se frunció.

—No. Eres especial para mí porque eres mi omega, para mí, mi destinado...

Oh no, esa definición, esa... "ilusión". ¿Aquí también les llenaban la cabeza de cuentitos absurdos? ¿No habían visto a las tribus poligenistas que les daba un bledo esa mentira de los destinados?

—¿Y las tribus con alfas que tienen más de un omega? —agregó Tony, dejando en claro la inconsistencia de lo que Steve decía.

Rojhaz negó secamente.

—Ellos están mal, así no funciona. Los omegas sufren así.

Stark alzó una ceja; él ciertamente no creía en esos cuentos de nodrizas allá en Viejo Mundo. Sir Richards y Le Pym, con quienes tuvo la suerte de tratar, tampoco. Se habían hecho estudios, o pruebas, al respecto; aunque el pueblo general del Viejo Mundo los tomaba como herejes y hombres de poca fe.  
Todo era cuestión de química, había aquellos con quienes solo había química aromática normal, otras repelentes, y otras eran conjugaciones naturales, el mundo también se componía de amistades, así que era obvio que a uno, no todos los aromas iban a desagradarle. Aunque sí era muy cierto, que habían aquellos que se tenían una atracción abismal aromática, era un lío de a dos sumamente fuerte.

Una química hormonal realmente alta, Tony les decía; no era normal.

La cuestión y mito de "pareja destinada" surgía bajo ese constructo, que habría uno con quien tendrías una conexión eterna y mágica para siempre.  
Para los estudiosos no era más que química hormonal general muy elocuente y particular.

Para Tony, no existía una explicación no científica para ello. No era "magia" o "misterio"; solo era juego de hormonas.

Era probable que sí haya, quizás, alguien con el que encajes mejor que con otros, pero eso no quería decir que uno no podría unirse a otra persona con menos química si se le daba la maldita gana de hacerlo.

Había visto tantos de casos en sus tiempos en la guerra y como heraldo, los chismes de quien una vez fue el amor destinado de Isabel I, la Reina Virgen, eran pan de cada día entre los recónditos espacios del personal de la corona, al final, se supone, Isabel I murió como virgen —algunos dicen que su "destinado" fue Henry Seymour; aunque las teorías más respaldadas y apoyadas con pruebas señalaban a Robert Dudley Conde de Leicester, porque la preferencia para con él fue cosa de habladurías en sus tiempos, en realidad, nunca lo sabrían, después de todo—; incluso Jaime I, o Jacobo —cada quién le decía como le placía— también tuvo amoríos de los que la reina Ana se hacía de vista gorda; por ahí murmuraban que una de esas jovencitas que la reina Ana mandó a ejecutar en el cadalso, era la "destinada" del Rey Jaime I, por ello su encaprichamiento con ella, y posterior depresión luego de la ejecución.  
Ser heraldo de la corona era también estar informado, sin querer, de cada desgracia... Y ser ejecutor de ellas, a veces.

Como heraldo de la corona, no sólo vivía pésimo en los calabozos del palacio, sino que algunas veces era mandado a obligar a alfas para encerrarlos en los calabozos de la Iglesia o autoridades, incluso perseguirlos cuando trataban de huir; él sabía que cuando eso sucedía, era probable que les hagan un juicio, de los cuales, muchas veces solo terminaban siendo ejecutados en el cadalso o la horca. Enterándose de los chismes, algunos juicios eran porque algún alfa u omega con poder de la alta sociedad, mandaba a deshacerse del "destinado" de su pareja, hijo/a, hermana/o, o algún drama similar. Todo terminaba mal o bien, al final, a Tony no le interesaba.

Ni quedándote con tu destinado estaba asegurada la felicidad. Claramente, sus padres eran un ejemplo. Jarvis, el maestro, le contó que su padre y su madre tenían un amor loco y pasional, como nunca hubo visto a Howard caer por ninguna omega antes; ellos tenían una compatibilidad increíble. Su madre decía que a pesar de todo, el aroma de su padre seguía siendo el mejor de toda su vida; y que no encontraría otro alfa de aroma similar en todo el mundo. Tony nunca la entendió en ese aspecto.

_"¡Ojalá hubieras sido un alfa!"_ era una frase recurrente hacia su persona, la voz de su padre resonando como eco en su cabeza. Le habían dicho que Howard cambió radicalmente cuando se supo que Tony era un omega, y luego de saber que María no podría quedar en cinta otra vez, pues el primer embarazo fue de alto riesgo, su padre se tornó más sombrío, seco, amargado; muy meticuloso, selectivo y desconfiado incluso con cualquier alfa que llegara a casa. Howard pensó que decidiría sobre su hijo y el futuro de su apellido; siempre estuvo buscando un alfa "digno" de llevar el poderío familiar y sumarlo, siempre rebuscaba entre los divorciados y viudos de la alta sociedad, y como tenía un hijo omega, mínimo trataría de hacerlo arribar lo más cerca a la cima posible.  
 _"De algo has de servir, si se pierde mi apellido, que sea con grandezas"_.  
Y ese no era un camino ni agradable ni de ensueño para nadie; todo el sistema monárquico y aristocrático era un desastre interno, exento de la política, por supuesto y ni así; una enredadera de sospechosas viudeces y fallecimientos que no discriminaba en castas.

Tony pensó que la guerra que Felipe II de España e Isabel I de Inglaterra habían iniciado, era mejor que vivir bajo el yugo de su padre. Y todo lo demás, fue una conexión de situaciones que lo llevó nuevamente ahí, frente a Steve.

Stark no creía en el destino, pero sí que las cosas sucedieron un poco extrañas.

Regresó de sus pensamientos, no se había ido por mucho, por lo que solo resopló.

—Pero así sobreviven. Es posible romper el "destino". Nadie se muere por eso, el alfa tiene muchas omegas, y el tiempo sigue, nada se detiene.

—Sobrevivir, no es lo mismo que vivir.

Los ojos azules zafiro de Tony se fijaron sobre la mirada cristalina de Steve. Algo en esa frase había tocado su sentir, pero empujó la sensación lejos.

—No todos los alfas se quedan con sus omegas especiales —susurró Tony, ni siquiera supo por qué masculló aquello; o por qué pensó algo como eso.

Tal vez era cierto, Steve y él no tenían nada más que una química hormonal inigualable, era probable que nunca más conocería a alguien con quien desarrollara esa conexión; pero ambos eran de mundos totalmente diferentes, si el destino, en verdad, en serio hubiese querido que Tony y Steve estuvieran juntos, ambos hubieran sido del mismo territorio, al menos. Pero nacieron totalmente apartados el uno del otro ¿no? Si esa tormenta no hubiera cambiado el rumbo de su barco, él no estaría ahí.

El karma solo le hizo probar algo que no tendría al final. Ya que Tony pensaba que debía regresar porque... ¿Por qué no debería? Él era un civilizado hombre, un heraldo, un genio, un inventor, su lugar estaba allá... Aunque y si... y si...

—Puede que eso sea cierto —respondió Rojhaz, antes de colocar sus manos sobre las mejillas de Stark y acercar sus rostros, solo un poco, mirándolo dulcemente—; pero ese no es ni será nuestro caso. —Y sus dedos acariciaron suavemente las mejillas—. Nosotros sí vamos a estar juntos, ya estamos juntos.

Y le sonrió, una sonrisa brillante.

Algo dentro del corazón de Tony palpitó desesperadamente, y una enredadera de cosas electrizantes revolotearon por su cuerpo. Esto era tan, tan, tan nuevo.

¿Cómo era posible que Steve le causara esto sin necesidad de estar teniendo sexo?

Un nudo en su garganta se depositó ahí, pesado, y quiso escapar. Pero no se movió. No era justo, pensó que ojalá él y Steve fueran de mundos iguales.  
Rojhaz era un buen alfa; y cuando lo dejara, de verdad, en serio, iba a dolerle un poco más de lo que creyó —al principio se enfocó en no sentir nada—, pero a estas alturas, era inevitable.

—Vamos, las prendas ya deben estar secas.

…

…

Montaron juntos de regreso a Roanoke, a paso ligero, y llegaron cuando el sol estaba de un color naranja pálido.

Tony estaba abrazado al torso de Steve, y durante un rato, se quedó dormido, el calor del cuerpo del alfa y los blandos rayos de sol fueron un relajante natural para sus cansados músculos.

Para la cena de ese día, había bisonte tostado; los alfas y betas machos habían cazado unos cuantos bisontes para la tribu en la mañana, y en la ronda de omegas casadas, Tony permanecía aún de buen humor, sin tocar su porción.

—Estas de buen humor ¿eh? —señaló Jess, a su lado, pelando una nuez.

—Podría decirse que... sí...

—La vez que Carol y yo fuimos a esa cascada, casi me ahogo, creo que caí mal... pero fue divertido —contó, con una media sonrisa.

—Nosotros no tuvimos problemas en la caída.

—Por fortuna. Pero deberías comer; hay que alimentarse bien para dar buenas crías. —Y comió la nuez, finalmente fuera de la cáscara.

Eso reventó su burbuja de ilusión, o algo así. Disimuladamente, sus ojos buscaron a Steve en la ronda de alfas, al lado. Él llevaba conversando con otros, muy animadamente; y pensó en el por qué aún no le había pedido o exigido hijos, incluso la marca.

—¿Tú y Carol aún no...? —inquirió a la omega a su lado, sin saber cómo abordar un tema como ese.

—¿Bebés? Estamos intentándolo. —Una sonrisa perversa se dibujó en su rostro—. Tú sabes, hay que practicar hasta atinarle.

El rostro de Tony se encendió, como si no supiera lo que Jess había tratado de decirle, era muy obvio.

—En realidad, ya sabes lo que dicen, si no se consigue, en el celo no hay pierde. Así que estamos esperando mi próximo celo, va a tardar aún. —Y guiñó un ojo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan... juntas?

—Dos estaciones, casadas.

—¿Ambas son de Roanoke?

Jess suspiró, como escogiendo sus palabras.

—Somos de Roanoke, éste es nuestro lugar, éstas tierras.

Tony entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Nacieron en Roanoke?

Y Jess también lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

Los ojos verdes de la omega lo estaban escudriñando y trataban de leer a través de los ojos azul zafiro de Tony. Como si pudiera saber algo o sacar conclusiones a través de eso.

—No. —Finalmente respondió.

Hubo una pausa incómoda entre ambos, mientras ella empezaba a pelar una nuez más. Su respuesta fue seca, como si no quisiera dar mayor información.   
Y si ellas no nacieron en Roanoke, ¿entonces dónde? ¿Steve también había sido de otro lugar?

—Pero tú tampoco eres de por aquí ¿verdad?

—Tampoco, tienes razón.

—Y no eres de Asgardia, por lo visto.

—¿Asgardia?

Jess alzó ambas cejas, como no creyendo que no los conociera.

—Asgardia, esa extraña tribu de salvajes locos.

Tony siseó al escucharla decir aquello. _«¿Enserio? ¿Se han visto ustedes mismos?»_ susurró en su mente, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

—Organizan unas celebraciones que duran días; el hijo del líder antes era un alfa muy imprudente; pero una vez se unió a su omega, parece que se enderezó, tienen un hijo nuevo cada cuatro estaciones.

—¿¡De verdad!?

—Jajaja no. —Jess rio—, exageré un poco. Pero sí tienen como tres o cuatro niños, tu Rojhaz es buen amigo del hijo del líder, Thor, así se llama, un alfa... Los de esa tribu, ellos también son... uhm... un poco pálidos, pero no todos. —Ella se rascó la barbilla, pensando—. Ellos tienen la piel pálida, pero son colorados.

Tony lo entendía, sí, allá en Viejo Mundo, los escoceses y demás, eran blancos, mucho más blancos que la mayoría, y eso los hacía colorados cuando el sol les daba mucho tiempo. Sus pieles no se tostaban, como a la gente de las Indias, sus pieles se tornaban rojizas, y luego regresaban a su palidez. Curioso tipo de piel, pero más curioso era, que gente así existiera en estas tierras.

—¿Una tribu llena de blancos?

—No, no... —respondió Jess de inmediato—, en realidad no sé la historia, solo la mitad o menos es así, la mayoría es tostada, están combinados. Podrías preguntar cuando vayas al Pow-wow.

—¿Pow qué?

—El Pow-wow. Es una reunión de todas las comunidades aliadas. En realidad, una escusa para celebrar y bailar. Te agradará. Rojhaz siempre va, hasta donde sé, no estoy segura si mi alfa y yo iremos al de este otoño.

Tony pensó, que quizás para otoño él ya no estaría ahí.

—¿Dónde queda esa tribu?

—Del río donde se pesca, bosque a la derecha, Asgardia, a una o dos lunas de aquí. Hacia el otro lado, no hay tribus, ya no, excepto unas tribus enemigas más al Norte.

—Río a la izquierda... está el mar ¿entonces?

Jess lo miró, un poco dudosa.

—Sí, a unas siete lunas o más, quizás. A caballo a paso ligero.

Tony se quedó pensando en lo último, tamborileando los dedos sobre su rodilla, a una semana de distancia estaba su objetivo. Solo tenía que tomar un équido, evitar que se dieran cuenta, e ir hacia allá, sin parar.  
Sus ojos buscaron a Steve de nuevo, y por alguna razón, él también lo hizo; cruzaron miradas, y el omega sintió una pequeña punzada dolorosa en el pecho, ahí dentro, en un lugar intangible.

Y deseó que ojalá no lo lastimara con su partida.

Por ahora, los betas aún tenían un ojo astuto puesto sobre él; así que sería difícil encontrar el momento indicado.

Esa noche, luego de hacerlo con Steve, no pudo dormir durante un largo rato, pensando.

…

…

A medida que él y Steve seguían y seguían, Tony empezó a sentirse abrumado, incluso las sensaciones eran un revoltijo abstruso que no podía definir.

Calor, calor y más calor, un cosquilleo efervescente en todo su vientre; y su próstata se sentía ahora muchas veces más sensible, cada roce de la punta de la erección de Steve de ida y vuelta, era desesperante, totalmente potencial.

Tony estaba volando en feromonas, y eso solo estimulaba a Steve y su maravilloso aroma, que proliferó por todo el interior del tipi y tenía al omega estimulado de nuevo y así, todo un círculo vicioso que no parecía querer acabar. Tony no quería que acabara.

Rojhaz sostuvo las piernas de Stark por la parte posterior de sus rodillas, los muslos totalmente abiertos y expuestos, mientras seguía moliendo su pelvis contra los glúteos firmes del omega.

Podía verlo, concentrado, meciéndose hacia él con energía.

Tony estaba drogado por la sensación, retorciéndose desesperadamente en el lecho, ahí debajo del rubio.

Steve lo follaba correcto, bien, su aroma era como afrodisíaco; pero por alguna razón, Tony estaba más sensible, más receptivo esta vez.

El alfa casi salió del interior del omega, y volvió a penetrarlo de nuevo, con vigor, estirándolo. Era como si la polla de Steve le quemara dentro, un falo tibio y rígido follándolo, pero no lo lastimaba, no era un tibio doloroso, era delicioso. Como si con cada empuje, el falo tibio de Steve presionara en todo lo bueno de su próstata.  
Y la sensación en su cuerpo general era maravillosa; si Tony no tuviera la boca emitiendo gritos y gemidos roncos, o si tan solo fuera capaz de formar una palabra coherente, quizás estaría diciéndole alabanzas y cumplidos.

Y estaba chorreando de lubricante natural, porque la intrusión era muy suave, tan fácil, se sentía empapado.

Los dedos de Steve acariciaron sus muslos abiertos y fueron subiendo por su vientre, se quedaron ahí un rato, masajeando unos centímetros más abajo del ombligo, círculos cariñosos. Y Tony seguía sintiendo la polla de Steve quemándole a la altura de esos dedos, como si Rojhaz supiera dónde le ardía delicioso, donde estaba la concentración de la dulce tortura.

Su propia erección estaba húmeda y golpeteando sobre los dedos atentos de Steve; sus manos se aferraban a la delgada manta del lecho, sus brazos tensos.

Steve se enterró dentro, sin moverse, y Tony imploró porque se siguiera moviendo; apretándose para hacerlo reaccionar.

El alfa lucía jadeante, perlado, su rostro totalmente sonrojado y todos los músculos de sus brazos agotados. Aún estaba malditamente duro ahí dentro, pero parecía haberse percatado de algo. Se inclinó hacia adelante, encorvado, y besó el pecho del omega, antes de ir por sus pezones erectos, dos bultitos color carne sobresalientes en cada uno de sus pectorales.  
Succionó un par de veces, y luego jugueteó con ellos usando su lengua.

Steve volvió a embestirlo, lentamente esta vez, sin dejar de mimar los pezones de Tony, y ahora envolviendo con una de sus ásperas manos, la casi olvidada erección del omega, la acarició de arriba hacia abajo, a un ritmo irregular. Y con la otra, se daba estabilidad sobre el lecho.

Tony no sabía cuán sensibles tenía las tetillas hasta que Steve trabajó sobre ellas; había dejado de apretar las mantas del lecho, para aferrarse a los cabellos rubios, en un afán por retirarlo de sus pezones, estaban tan sensibles, y era extraño sentirlo succionando y lamiendo. Un palpitar húmedo y tibio fue enviado por toda su columna, y sus dedos consintieron los cabellos de Steve, entregándose a la nueva sensación.

Se arqueó todo lo que pudo, cuando los empujes de Rojhaz empezaron a ser más exigentes, vibrando esas caderas entusiastas e insistiendo tanto la próstata de Stark.

Hasta que jadeó alto, en un intento por corresponder la locura del placer, y una nueva sensación se hizo presente.

La base del pene de Steve se sentía cada vez más pesada, más gruesa, y la cabeza apretó en toda la angostura de su punto dulce. Tony cerró los ojos, abrumado, y contuvo el aire por unos segundos.

Su próstata fue tan exigida por la punta dilatada del rubio en ese instante, que se corrió en la mano del alfa, sorprendido.

Todo este tiempo que venía teniendo sexo con Rojhaz, se había amoldado a un tamaño, a una forma, su culo parecía haber sido hecho para el pene del Steve. Y a pesar de que Rojhaz tenía un buen tamaño, acostumbrarse fue más un placer que un padecimiento.

Por lo que fue demasiado evidente, que la polla que tenía incrustada ahí mismo, ya no era, de alguna manera, de las mismas dimensiones.

Steve dejó los pezones de Tony de manera abrupta, y recostó su frente sobre el pecho del omega, jadeando, ahora sus manos se apretaron en las mantas, a cada lado. Y sintió la tibia invasión líquida y espesa calentarle el vientre, su interior, el alfa también estaba eyaculando.

Pero era más abundante.

No era una reacción desconocida, todo el mundo, de seguro, beta, alfa y omega, tenía por conocimiento general, aquello. La particularidad de los penes de los alfas machos que solo reaccionaba a una estimulación hormonal exageradamente intensa o fértil en un omega, ya sea éste hembra o macho: Un nudo.

Steve había anudado a Tony y ahora permanecía dentro de él, palpitando. Rojhaz estaba sudando, tenso y jadeante; era evidente que la sensación era absolutamente nueva para él, estaba temblando.

Tony no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan abierto y estirado al máximo, y su cuerpo reaccionaba al nudo, segregando más lubricante natural, por lo que no era doloroso, aún así, con cada respiración apretaba o movía a Steve, quién parecía no poder hacer más que jadear y temblar.

—To- ny... No sé cómo-... ¿Es- estás bien? —susurró como pudo, alzando el rostro para ver al aludido—. ¿Te- te duele?

El rostro de Rojhaz permanecía polvoreado de rojo, sus pómulos tan intensos como el color de las manzanas.  
Y Stark negó en silencio, antes de alcanzar la mejilla derecha de Rojhaz con una de sus manos.

—Está bien. Se siente bien. —Trató de tranquilizarlo.

Steve asintió aliviado, y se mordió el labio inferior tímidamente, antes de buscar acercar sus labios al rostro de Tony, para darle un beso exigente.

El nudo no sólo apretaba toda su angostura, sino también estiraba su próstata, por lo que de cualquier forma, no era incómodo. El aroma de Steve incluso se había hecho más espeso, así que Tony estaba demasiado cómodo, le encantaba demasiado el aroma de Steve.

Rojhaz le hizo mimos suaves en el cabello, y lo besó tanto, húmedo y rudo, a veces despacio, a veces intenso, sus lenguas parecían enredarse con una facilidad y ansiedad interminable.

Por lo que duró la anudación, fue agradable.  
El corazón de Stark se aceleró un poco, y unas oleadas cosquilleantes de sentimientos fluyeron por su torrente hasta la punta de su cabeza, exudando cariño por los poros.

La polla hinchada de Rojhaz bajó paulatinamente durante los siguientes minutos, eyaculando un poco más en el proceso, hasta que regresó a su tamaño natural.

Steve salió de él con cuidado, deslizando suavemente su polla fuera; Tony permaneció con las piernas abiertas, se sentía laxo y abierto, tan húmedo aún.

El alfa fue a por algo húmedo y suave para limpiarlo; bastante entusiasmado al respecto. Y mientras lo limpiaba, acariciaba con cariño su enrojecida entrada dilatada, resentida por la reciente anudación. El omega solo lo sentía tocar y tocar.

Al final, cuando ya iban a dormir, le dio la espalda para que Steve se apegara a él por detrás, y el brazo izquierdo del rubio lo abrazó, sus dedos sobre su vientre esta vez. Tony cobijó la mano de Steve situada en su vientre, aún sin poder dormir, hasta que el alfa se quedó completamente dormido. Y todo fue silencioso.

Pensó que, su tiempo aquí se había dilatado demasiado. No se había percatado, o tal vez no había querido darse cuenta.

Si Steve finalmente lo había anudado, eso solo significaba que había proliferado una sobre carga de hormonas más allá del estado normal, por lo que, si no se confundía, eso quería decir que su celo estaba más próximo de lo que pronosticó; por ello su sensibilidad durante el sexo. Dudaba de si haya derrochado feromonas fértiles, que era lo que también causaba el nudo.

Le Pym iba a irse a Francia para casarse con Jeanette, a estas alturas, probablemente ya lo hayan hecho; lo importante era, que la última dosis de neutralizante hormonal fértil la había tomado poco antes de tomar el barco, por lo tanto, quizás el efecto aún persista en poca magnitud.  
Le Pym era un buen alquimista, no dudaba de eso, temía por hoy, y la anudación. Pero si sus cálculos no le fallaban, no quedaría en estado, su celo iba a llegar demasiado pronto como para considerar un riesgo.

Pero no iba a confiarse.

…

…

Se acercó a los équidos que pastaban al aire libre, tranquilamente.

En realidad, aún no entendía mucho el tema de montarlos sin brida, aquí los salvajes se hacían amigos del équido, y ellos les dejaban montar sobre ellos.

Afortunadamente, la yegua que le pertenecía estaba pastando cerca a los tipis de la tribu, por lo que Tony se acercó con cuidado.

Era un ejemplar muy bonito, grande, toda ella era del color del café con leche, más leche que café; con cabellos castaños en su cresta. Y una mancha circunferencial en su ojo izquierdo, color blanco.  
A los omegas les correspondían las yeguas, y a los alfas los caballos machos, sí, cuestión de rangos en esta tribu, pero al menos dejaban que los omegas "aprendieran" a montar.

En Inglaterra ni eso, a menos que se sea de la alta clase. O un alfa siempre acompañe en las montaduras para evitar accidentes.  
No se fiaban de las habilidades de los omegas más que para tener bebés.

Dejó de pensar en Inglaterra y lo lejos que quedaba; y aproximó su mano para tratar de acariciarla, y ella le relinchó, desconfiada. Tony cayó sobre su trasero, un poco impresionado.  
Tony sabía montar équidos con brida, pero a estos salvajes équidos, no.  
Tenía entendido que no se dejaban si no le agradabas.

—Hazte su amigo. —Escuchó la voz de Rojhaz detrás suyo. Su buen aroma tranquilizando su sorpresa interna.

Steve lo alzó de un brazo, y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Ni siquiera deja que la toque.

Steve sonrió, y de su bolsillo sacó una manzana.

—A ella le gustan las manzanas.

Tony tomó la manzana con su mano derecha y con mucho cuidado, la extendió hacia la yegua. Ella olfateó la fruta un par de veces, y le dio un mordisco; el omega sonrió satisfecho.

—Intenta acariciarla ahora —sugirió el alfa.

Tony tomó la sugerencia y acercó su mano libre, una vez sus dedos tocó el pelaje del équido; ella seguía masticando la fruta, hasta que la yegua terminó. Y seguía dejándose acariciar. Steve se sumó, la yegua ya parecía confiar en Rojhaz.

Bueno, era posible que Steve se haya hecho cargo de los équidos que les regalaron en la boda todo este tiempo.

—Gracias.

—Eres mi omega, y la yegua es tuya, si necesitas ayuda, solo dímelo.

Tony asintió, un nudo se depositó en su garganta, si tan solo Steve supiera para qué quería la yegua.


	7. 5

Últimamente, Tony había estado sufriendo de insomnios.

Y no sabía cómo lidiar con ello.

El sexo, incluso, lo sentía diferente. Su cuerpo estaba más susceptible a cada caricia de Steve.

Los betas seguían observándole con ojos críticos, vigilando cada vez que trataba de alejarse del grupo de omegas casados.  
Cuando iban, muy temprano en las mañanas, al río silencioso del pequeño bosque donde no se pescaba, para bañarse, varias veces quizo escabullirse entre los demás omegas para probar su suerte. Pero los betas vigilantes eran muy buenos en su trabajo, y rápidamente lo seguían.

Tony no sabía si le informaban a Steve acerca de su comportamiento, pero si era así, de cualquier forma, Steve no le decía nada.

Ese día, no estaba precisamente en el mejor de los humores, estaba irritado, y no sabía por qué, solo que... había tenido una fiebre durante la mañana.  
No quiso decirle a nadie, pero estaba preocupado por su estro, si llegaba antes, él simplemente no podía... No dejaría que nadie lo tocase. Y era probable que Steve se sintiera ofendido.

Steve le había llevado, ese día, un collar con pepitas labradas de cobre real y otras piedritas pintadas.

En Roanoke, había "talleres" específicos para los que iban a tener bebés, y también para aquellos que eran primerizos; también había uno que era dirigido por alfas, para alfas, enfocados en hacer lo que Tony le diría, manualidades.

Si éstas personas supieran que el cobre tenía valor allá en Inglaterra...  
Aunque aquí intercambiaban cobre con ropa de bisonte, el cuero y los diseños especiales de Roanoke, atraían a tribus aliadas.  
Observó el collar, la gran mayoría aquí tenía collares, de diferentes diseños, y Steve había hecho uno para Tony. Fue un bonito detalle, pensó.

Luego de la comida de medio día, y cuidarse los dientes con robles, miel, menta y vinagre de manzana; quiso irse a dormir, incluso la menta le parecía un aroma muy concentrado.

Pero Steve tenía otros planes.

Exento al sexo, al alfa le gustaba el arte, no lo había escuchado tocar, pero sí vio entre sus pertenencias, un par de flautas de madera. Sabía que Steve gustaba de observar de las buenas cosas; una vez dibujó en una manta de cuero, con tinta de arándanos, un bosque y a los caballos.  
La primera vez que Tony lo observó haciendo eso, se quedó profundamente concentrado en los trazos confiados de Steve. Como si fuera tan fácil dibujar.

Entonces Rojhaz jaló su brazo, y lo llevó bosque dentro.  
Él llevaba una bolsa que Stark no tenía conocimientos de qué podría contener.

Por alguna razón, la irritación o malestar se disipó cuando el aroma de Steve estuvo cerca. El omega sabía, que ese alfa era especial para él, hormonalmente lo era; y tenía miedo de solo pensar de que en otra manera también, pero no tentó a su mente, menos a su corazón.

Aparte del bosque lleno de pinos y árboles gruesos, también se extendía una gran variedad de robles y otro tipo de árboles que no reconocía. Los betas no les cuestionaron nada cuando se alejaron del territorio de la tribu, al parecer confiaban absolutamente en Rojhaz.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Lo verás —contestó—. Tu aroma está espesándose mucho más, no quiero que algún otro alfa pierda la razón al olfatearte.

Stark tragó saliva; no se había percatado de su aroma, en absoluto.

Su celo estaba más próximo de lo que creyó, y las señales estaban siendo demasiado evidentes desde hacía unos días. _«Esto no está yendo nada bien...»_ pensó en su mente.

Era probable que Steve se lo haya llevado para atenderlo en el estro. ¿Cómo Tony podría decirle que no tenía planes de ser tocado en su estro? Solo no iba a arriesgarse.  
Pero a la vez, quería pasarlo con Steve, saber lo que se siente ser complacido por un alfa que en verdad quisiera.  
Si ya se sentía bien hacerlo al natural, durante un estro, tal vez sería... maravilloso.

—No sé cuando iniciará tu celo, no tengo experiencia... —Steve miró hacia el suelo, nervioso—. Pero pedí consejos... —Observó el rostro de Tony y luego bajó la mirada hacia sus clavículas, por donde colgaba el collar que él le regaló, antes de sonreír.

Tony sintió su rostro calentarse de repente, y dudó de si debería seguirlo, era obvio que esto iba a acabar con ambos teniendo sexo; haya iniciado o no su estro.  
Pero igual lo hizo, siguió a Steve todo el camino, hasta que descubrió, una zona repleta de flores lilas, hojas, y arbustos; el contraste era muy agradable; parecía que era verde con acumulaciones violetas muy encendidas, con el cielo casi del mismo color, si alguien hubiera pintado esto, parecería que los colores favoritos del artista eran las escalas de violeta.  
Steve parecía conocer muy bien la zona. Pues lo guió entre los arbustos floreados con mucha destreza.

El sol ya no era muy percibible, y el cielo era de un morado con pizcas de mostaza, bastante agradable. La luna aún no se asomaba en todo su esplendor, pero su baño plateado era un faro suficiente a esa hora. El alfa se detuvo al lado de un árbol frondoso.

—Tengo madera para hacer fogata, y si quieres, construiré un tipi, solo dime, vine preparado —informó, instalándose finalmente al lado de un árbol, un par de arbustos al costado del árbol, el pasto verde liso por unos metros.

Y las flores olían bien.

—Una fogata estaría bien. —Sugirió Tony.

Las noches aún eran tibias, se notaba el cambio de estación hacia el otoño, pero una fogata no estaría mal cuando no quedase más luz que el de la luna.

Steve rebuscó entre la bolsa de cuero, y le entendió una manta color verde oscuro, para que Tony la acomodara, mientras preparaba esa especie de leña, unos metros adelante del árbol. En la tribu siempre se juntaban para recolectar ramitas; al parecer Steve había colectado varias.

También acumuló las ramas lisas largas que le servirían para un tipi pequeño, quizás no más de dos metros cuadrados.

El aroma que el aire llevaba desde Steve hacia sus fosas nasales, era como un calmante para su malestar; se sentía flotando en el aire libre, tranquilamente, sedado del dolor de su próximo estro. Cuando Steve se separaba de él en las mañanas para hacer los labores diarios, la calentura y el malestar regresaban a su cuerpo. Los últimos dos días se sentía agotado y abrumado; curiosamente, cuando el aroma de Rojhaz lo cobijaba, su cuerpo parecía segregar adrenalina de donde no tuviera.

Se sentó y se recostó sobre el tronco bajo del árbol, a observar al alfa planear.

Una mariposa de un lila muy pálido, prácticamente lavanda, voló cerca a su mejilla, Tony siguió su rumbo con los ojos; y luego, comenzaron a aparecer y volar más, muchas más, no sólo cerca, sino por todas partes. Como si hubiesen estado escondidas debajo de las flores y los arbustos todo el rato. Centenas de ellas volaron por todo el lugar, elevándose arriba, dispersándose de manera aleatoria.  
Algunos grupos danzando sin proponérselo, en ondas, remolinos, y otras figuras semi circunferenciales.

Tony gateó un par de pasos, sin despegar su vista de las mariposas, y se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas; las observó sorprendido, paseando sus irises por doquier, no se había percatado que estaba sonriendo, encantado.  
Cuando las mariposas ya casi se habían dispersado, con solo las últimas emprendiendo el vuelo; Tony fijó su mirada en Steve, ahí, a unos metros donde armaba la fogata, éste también lo miraba, sonriendo risueñamente.

—¿Viste eso? —inquirió el omega, los ojos azules zafiro muy abiertos y brillantes, llenos de sorpresa.

—Sí.

—Fue hermoso.

Tony no se había dado cuenta que sus ojos fulguraban de emoción, pero no una con adrenalina, sino otro tipo de emoción, una llena de... maravilla.  
Y el brillo intenso en los ojos celestes de Steve estaba ahí, más por ver las expresiones de Tony, que por la ascensión de las mariposas.

—Las mariposas duermen aquí durante la tarde, éste es el tiempo en el que suelen salir. Son nocturnas.

—¿Sabías que iban a salir?

—Sí —respondió, su sonrisa aún más espléndida—, durante el otoño migran, y regresan en primavera. Solía venir aquí para dibujarlas, a veces, hasta antes de conocerte. Y como otoño está empezando... Quise que las vieras antes de que se fueran; uno de éstos días, seguro volarán, y ya no regresarán hasta la primavera.

Tony pensó que era un lindo gesto de parte de Steve.

—Gracias. Yo... No conozco la zona.

—Aquí también es bonito —dijo el alfa, sus ojos bajaron la mirada, nerviosos—; ¿no crees? La naturaleza... es bonita. —Steve estaba jugueteando con sus dedos—. Puedo llevarte a conocer todos los lugares, si quieres...

No entendía lo que él quería decirle, el omega en realidad no estaba dispuesto a alimentar más toda esta ilusión. Finalmente él lo sabía, sabía que era muy probable que Steve se haya encariñado mucho.  
Y la verdad era que Tony también.

—No lo sé —respondió Stark, pero esa respuesta le dolió—. Está empezando a oscurecer mucho...

—Oh... Claro, la fogata. —La voz de Steve un poco apagada.

Y el alfa volvió a su labor de encender las ramitas con las chispitas al frotar un par de piedras lizas y filosas.

Tony lo observó por un tiempo indeterminado; cada vez se sentía peor por su objetivo de huir del lugar. Últimamente, la idea ya no le entusiasmaba como al principio.  
Y estaba asustado por eso. ¿Por qué no querría él, regresar a Inglaterra? A la civilización, a donde estaban los avances e inventos...

Era cierto que como heraldo, ya no hacía mucho de lo que más le gustaba.

Y además, contaba con que estaba cansado de esa vida, y por algo viajó rumbo a las Indias, en un barco ilegal de mala muerte. Que bien pudieron ser confundidos como ladrones, aunque básicamente, la gran mayoría con la que viajó eran criminales o gente de dudosa consciencia moral. La diferencia era que en las Indias, también había "civilización"; eso era lo importante ¿No?

Sacudió la cabeza, confundido, sobre todo cuando el aroma de Rojhaz volvió a sus fosas nasales, gracias al rumbo del aire; él aún acomodando las ramitas, y su maravillosa figura concentrada. Steve era atractivo, y además muy dulce, y tan maravilloso... Sería perfecto si ambos fueran del mismo...

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba deshojando el arbusto de al lado, y junto a las hojas, sus flores violetas. Hubo una especie de hechizo en su actuar; su cuerpo se llenó de dopamina y endorfinas, y quizás mucho de toda la desconocida mezcla que en ese momento lo hacía sonreír como tonto, todo el cuerpo turbado por un placer amoroso y suave, mientras jugaba a su alrededor, deshojando las ramitas llenas de flores y hojas, acomodándolas curiosamente a su alrededor.

Tony era un omega genio, bastante avezado y seguro de su capacidad intelectual, y ni siquiera fue muy consciente de en qué segundo le pareció una buena idea acomodar y juguetear con las hojas y flores, de esa manera. Solo quería que fuera agradable.

Era la primera vez que sentía la necesidad natural de hacerlo; y era la primera vez que en verdad le importaba que algo que construyera, a pesar de ser simple, no solo fuera agradable a sus ojos, sino también, para los ojos de Steve; ansiaba la aprobación del alfa frente suyo.

Solo, solo de él.

Era probable, que Tony no fuera consciente de sus propios sentimientos, empecinado en negar algo que para muchos, sería evidente. Y eso creaba un gran estrés en todo su sistema, aún así, a su corazón no podía mentirle cuando se trataba del subconsciente.

Se estaba portando, inconscientemente, como todo un omega enamorado.

Tony desplegó sus feromonas encendidas al cien; mientras Steve ya había prendido la fogata, era una llama pequeña, lo suficiente como para no representar un peligro ni para la flora ni la vegetación del lugar.

Los orbes celeste intenso de Steve lo observaron, sorprendidos e indecisos, no solo a Tony, sino también a esa rara especie de círculo a base de ramitas, hojas y flores en la que se había auto encerrado el omega, la circunferencia conectada débilmente con el árbol.

Debería estar un poco confundido por la actitud de Tony, por atreverse a deshojar las ramas de los arbustos de cada lado, claro, solo había usado una parte de éstos; lo curioso era, en sí, lo que todo ello significaba.

Steve había recibido muchas aclaraciones al respecto, de parte de sus compañeros de más años. Y gracias a eso, sabía que lo que Tony había hecho, era un nido.

Su omega había anidado para él, para recibirlo.

Los omegas hacían nidos por instinto, una aclamación en respuesta a sus impulsos más sensibles; solo anidaban por dos razones: uno, estaban cerca al estro, y estaban enamorados del alfa con el que querían pasar el estro, por lo que, básicamente, era un llamado íntimo para recibir y tener la atención de su alfa especial; o dos, por supuesto y lógico, anidaban para sus crías, por lo que, durante la gestación e incluso después, hacían nidos de vez en cuando, por puro instinto, para sus bebés y la familia, se sentían seguros así.

Fuera cual fuese el caso, para el omega, era imprescindible la aprobación de su pareja alfa, necesitaban saber que a su alfa le gustaba el nido.

Steve estaba seguro que Tony había anidado por la proximidad del estro; si estuviera preñado, obviamente ya se hubiera dado cuenta. Y una ola extraña de calor le cosquilleó directo desde la punta de los pies, hasta su cabeza, acumulándose en su polla.

Quiso, de una manera exorbitante, lanzarse sobre Tony y follárselo en el nido que había construído para él. Sus compañeros tenían razón, era una cosa demasiado excitante y tierna, a la vez. Steve no sabía que eso le iba a gustar, hasta ese instante, eran sensaciones que solo te podían abrumar si en verdad estabas enamorado del omega en cuestión.

Y si para Steve, el destino fue muy amigable al llevarle a Tony, su omega especial, a su vida; luego de todas estas lunas, solo se estaba reforzando el hecho de que se había enamorado mucho de Tony.

Rojhaz caminó los pasos que faltaban para estar dentro del nido, mientras Stark se sentó sobre sus pantorrillas, mirándolo; el alfa se puso a su altura, hincando una de sus rodillas sobre la manta, y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera.

—Me gusta tu nido —afirmó, para luego besarlo.

Tony se puso tan manso, cegado por la extrema proximidad del estro, el aroma de Steve y la aprobación del nido; todo lo que hizo fue abrazar el cuello del alfa, y desplegar sus feromonas.

Su piel estaba tibia, y ya se sentía duro entre sus muslos, la humedad en su intimidad no se hizo esperar.

Quizás sí era consciente de que quería a Steve, pero no quería profundizar en ese tipo de pensamientos por el momento.

Steve lo rodeó con sus brazos, después de que estuvieran juntos. Tony se relajaba en esos brazos y Steve sonreía y le daba un suave beso en los labios otra vez. Era difícil no relajarse con eso, y Tony seguía disfrutando de los besos de Steve, perdiéndose en la intensa sinceridad de ellos, en la impresionante dulzura, vertiginosa, hasta que sintió calor por todas partes.  
Steve frotaba la parte posterior de las rodillas de Tony, apretaba los tobillos con suavidad, frotaba los pulgares contra el punto sensible detrás del hueso, mientras Tony se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y pasaba las manos sobre los pectorales de Steve, antes de que Steve levantara las manos, junto y debajo del borde de la tela de la túnica hacia arriba, para apretar, acariciar y masajear sobre el culo de Tony.

Siempre hacía temblar a Tony, quería fundirse con él.

Steve le sonreía, movía su mano hacia adelante para acariciar la polla de Tony, y al mismo tiempo lo empujó contra el tronco; su mano grande contra el vientre de Tony, y simplemente jugaba sobre su piel, con paciencia; aquella mano grande y cálida de Steve, que estaba sobre la polla de Tony, capaz de cubrirla casi por completo, frotando su pulgar a lo largo de la base, contra la cabeza sensible, tirando de ella suavemente; hasta que Tony estuvo jadeando y gimiendo. Se retorcía, pero se sentía bien, muy bien.

Entonces pensó que ya estaba muy sumergido en esto, y quería más; Steve le sonreía brillantemente.

Era demasiado difícil no querer hacer esto con Steve cuando le sonreía así. Steve deslizó sus manos sobre los costados de Tony, sus caderas, su abdomen, aún debajo de la túnica. Entonces el omega se quitó el collar, sujetó las telas, y deslizó su propia ropa fuera, el alfa lo ayudó con eso.

Sacudió sus caderas, una vez desnudo, animando a Rojhaz para que también se desnude; lo ayudó con el taparrabos y los cordones que sujetaban los pantalones de cuero; entonces Stark se alzó sobre sus rodillas, para dejar que Rojhaz se quitara los pantalones.

A Tony le gustaba ver a Steve totalmente desnudo; lo observó con ojos encantados, hasta llegar al pene erecto del alfa, y lo tomó con sus dedos, cuidadosamente. Un jadeo ronco de Rojhaz sonó, y se perdió en el viento.  
La polla de Steve era enorme y cálida en las manos de Tony, contra sus piernas y vientre, perfectamente proporcional.  
La erección de Steve se soltó, caliente y húmeda contra los dedos de Tony, luego cayó entre ellos sobre la pelvis de Tony, al lado de su propia erección, con una especie de golpe turgente.  
Tony no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se quedaron pegados el uno al otro, jadeando en la boca del otro.

Stark se sentía mojado, ya empapado; y sabía que sus feromonas revoloteaban en el ambiente, fundiéndose con la testosterona de Rojhaz, la combinación era muy agradable. Se contrajo a sí mismo, su agujero con la necesidad de ser llenado.

El alfa tomó los glúteos firmes del omega, y los separó, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.  
Steve gruñó y jadeó en su boca, y lo mantuvo abierto mientras Tony guiaba la erección de Steve contra su apertura.

Fue un estiramiento apretado cuando Tony meció sus caderas hacia abajo, empujando a Steve, y él gimió en su boca, sintiendo que sus músculos se extendían, estirándose, a medida que Steve empujaba hacia adentro.

También debió sentirse intenso para Steve, porque se quejó contra los labios de Tony, se estremeció, empujó su pecho contra el suyo y sus dedos se hundieron y en la piel de Tony, sobre sus caderas y glúteos.

Mantuvo su mano allí, guiando la longitud de Steve mientras lo empujaba hacia abajo, cubriendo la cara de Steve, su frente, su mandíbula, su garganta con puros besos, centrándose con una mano en su pecho mientras trabajaba a Steve, deslizándose lentamente hacia arriba, luego abajo otra vez, dejando que el ancho, la circunferencia y el peso de Steve lo dilaten más, lentamente abriéndolo para el calor de Steve, palpitante, pulsante y desesperado, muy adentro.

Era tan fácil con la cantidad de lubricación que segregaba.

Apoyó la espalda superior de la cabeza contra el tronco, y se meció, su abdomen contrayéndose y estirándose, mientras las manos de Steve se apoyaron contra la manta. Sus piernas abiertas al cada lado de las caderas del alfa.  
Tony se sujetó de la madera con la punta de los dedos, aumentando la intensidad de sus sacudidas. Steve solo permanecía con las caderas quietas, embelesado al ver a Tony desesperarse y menearse para él, tan adentro, su polla pulsando y punzando ese punto dulce con cada uno de los movimientos.

Steve estaba gimiendo pequeños jadeos, de esa manera suave, golpeada, sin aliento. Tony se mordió los labios, soltó un resoplido y siguió trabajando con sus caderas, observando el trabajado pecho de Steve con una transparente gotita de sudor paseándose cuesta abajo, y su abdomen marcado contraerse por el placer. Los ojos brillantes que lo miraban como si fuera lo más bonito del mundo.

Cuando sintió las bolas de Steve calientes contra su culo; giró sus caderas, en círculos, centrándose en tener a Steve tan adentro.

El alfa gruñó quedamente, antes de impulsarse con sus brazos anchos; y atrapar a Tony contra el tronco. También se elevó sobre sus rodillas con un impulso que no pareció costarle mucho esfuerzo, y elevó el cuerpo del omega, apoyándolo contra el tronco y su pelvis.

Tony gimió por el repentino cambio, y ajustó sus piernas en las caderas de Steve, sus brazos bajaron al cuello del alfa, abrazándose a él.

En esta posición lo empujó tanto, tan despiadadamente contra la madera, la longitud de Steve, tan caliente, dura, vasta, y ancha; palpitaba dentro de Tony, tan intensamente. Era una sensación muy sexy, sobre todo cuando se sentía estirado; mucho mejor cada vez que esa longitud tibia empujaba contra su próstata; e hizo que todo se iluminara durante unos segundos, pero el atractivo principal era esa opresión abrumadora que sintió revolotear en su vientre, haciendo que le temblaran los abdominales y todo su cuerpo quisiera apretar a Steve con fuerza ahí dentro solo para hacerlo mejor para él, para ambos.

Steve se apretó contra él, deslizando las manos por los muslos de Tony y frotando su pecho contra el de Tony.  
El omega, cariciando los cabellos rubios y largos, luego deslizando sus manos hacia abajo para frotar la nuca de Steve, más abajo la parte posterior del cuello, y seguir para empujar sobre sus hombros y masajearlos suavemente, agarrando un puñado de músculos apretados; alisando sus manos hacia abajo hasta que sintió que la tensión comenzaba a aflojarse y liberarse.

El calor fresco que los rodeaba, la forma en que las manos de Steve se sentían, agarrándose a la cadera, empujándolo de nuevo contra el tronco, una y otra vez; de pronto el alfa se sujetó al tronco, como queriendo abrazar al árbol, por encima del omega; aún Tony tratando de mantenerse con las rodillas, sus piernas apretadas contra las caderas y la espalda de Steve, Tony simplemente colgado allí, en su agarre.  
Steve tomaba un impulso desmedido con sus manos aferradas; sus caderas golpeaban al omega con un ardor abrumador, y Tony gimió alto, ronco, casi gritando en el vacío del lugar, los vestigios de su placer perdiéndose en la brisa fresca, melodía impaciente que probablemente haya despertado a algunos seres de la naturaleza.

Empujado contra la áspera madera del tronco con cada empuje firme y a duro que se incrustaba profundamente dentro de él, lo hacía sentir mareado, caliente, indefenso, suspendido y sin aliento en su agarre. Las estocadas de Steve no eran dolorosas, pero sí muy intensas; incluso él estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo físico.

Apoyándose tanto en Tony que parecía que quería mezclar sus cuerpos.

Y Steve apoyó su frente en el tronco, cerrando los ojos, también muy abrumado por el placer.

La polla de Steve se rozó, vibrando a lo largo de su próstata, cada vez que se movía, era grande como para no hacerlo, enviando placer tembloroso a través de los nervios de Tony. Y todo su cuerpo, casi sin peso, se sacudían hacia arriba y abajo al ritmo de Steve.

La polla de Tony estaba dura, palpitante, pulsando de deseo cada vez que Steve empujaba hacia adelante de manera tan dominante, y el duro plano de su vientre se frotaba contra la punta sensible, pero apenas importaba, el placer de Tony en su propia polla era tan secundario comparado a lo bien que Steve lo estaba arando, meciéndolo sin poder hacer nada contra el tronco, suspendido entre el cuerpo caliente del alfa y el tronco.

Ahora Steve estaba jadeando, gimiendo a través de su boca, gruñendo por su nariz, su cara presionada profundamente en el cuello de Tony, húmeda y caliente, chupando y lamiendo con una sensación suave, caliente y temblorosa; ahí donde debería estar la marca de su propio vínculo; y Tony deseó tanto que lo mordiera, sentir sus hormonas, su cuerpo mismo amoldarse solo para Steve, estar con él para siempre; e incluso entre la calidez del placer, trató de distraerse con la sensación de los labios del alfa sobre su cuello, su yugular, olfateándolo; hasta que Tony giró la cabeza hacia un lado y gimió debajo de él.

Steve lo había acariciado a fondo, uno, dos, tres empujando a Tony, frotando, masajeando, estirándolo hasta que estaba jadeando y goteando, ahora masajeando con su otra mano a lo largo de sus músculos bajos hasta que Tony se sintió casi sin huesos, apenas capaz para sostenerse alrededor de los dedos que se paseaban con ternura, acariciando, el tacto lo suficientemente importante como para traspasar su piel sensible y dar vueltas dentro de él, pero aún se sentía apretado y aferrado por dentro, resbaladizo alrededor de la polla de Steve; arrastrando a Steve contra él hasta que él gimió, se sintió apretado y caliente, tierno y crudo cada vez que lo sacó, giró sus caderas y empujó profundamente hacia adentro y frotó la próstata de Tony, empujó la punta de su polla contra su vientre, hasta que un placer sin aliento se apoderó de él por un momento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se quedó sin aliento. Steve salió, y le besó las mejillas, antes de presionar un dulce beso sobre sus labios.

Y Tony sintió su propia lubricación chorrear de su interior, y la humedad resbaladiza estaba tibia.

Su corazón bombeaba bruscamente en toda su cabeza. El calor y el hormigueo general parecía escapársele por los poros.

Cuando regresó a sí mismo, Steve estaba nuevamente en él, moviendo un poco las caderas para frotarse dentro de él antes de que saliera y comenzara todo, otra vez.

Tony se quedó sin aliento, con la respiración entrecortada en la garganta, la boca de Steve era tan suave con la garganta de Tony; sin embargo, tan cuidadosa y húmeda, chupando caliente, sin dejar ningún tipo de marca.

—Mmm... —Tony logró jadear, flexionando sus caderas sin poder hacer nada. Su cabeza se sentía pesada y ligera al mismo tiempo, confusa, casi desconectada.

—Eres tan hermoso —jadeó Steve contra su cuello—, eres tan dulce, tan dulce a mi alrededor...

Tony gimió, y en el siguiente empuje se sintió casi como si Steve fuera aún más profundo, empujándolo a lo largo del tronco y levantándose contra él, conduciendo profundamente hacia adentro.

Entonces Steve lo cargó con sus antebrazos abrazados a su culo, y lo recostó en la manta sobre el pasto. En vista de que el omega estaba totalmente débil en los músculos, ni siquiera para abrazarse para sujetarse, tenso por el esfuerzo del placer en todo su cuerpo.  
Cansado.

Y levantó la pierna izquierda de Tony sobre su hombro, mientras sujetaba la derecha por la rodilla, abriéndolo así, totalmente expuesto.

Las paredes internas de Tony se sentían temblando y sobrecalentadas, su agujero picado y húmedo alrededor del grueso y caliente falo mientras lo empujaba en cada deslizamiento, cada empuje de nuevo hacia adentro. Se sintió rodar sus caderas, moviéndose con Steve. Y lo miró, los ojos brillosos del alfa sobre él, como si fuera tan maravilloso.

Steve simplemente aceleró, no parecía importarle que las piernas de Tony se aflojaran, simplemente deslizó una mano hacia abajo, se aferró con fuerza al culo de Tony, y cerró sus caderas contra él aún más fuerte.  
Tony estaba siendo sacudido, rebotó en cada empuje profundo y estremecedor, y se escuchó a sí mismo gemir y gemir, incapaz de detenerse.

Steve sin aliento, lamió suavemente su labio inferior, luego se acercó y empujó su lengua contra la boca de Tony, besándolo profundamente, caliente y húmedo, mientras seguía follando dentro y fuera de él.  
Tony solo gimió, abrió la boca, cedió bajo ella, dejó que Steve invadiera su boca, chupándose la lengua, caliente y exigente, empujando su boca, empujando hacia él, llenándolo, al igual que esa polla pesada y caliente lo llenaba, empujado profundamente dentro de él, muy adentro.

Steve estaba acelerando ahora, y Tony solo sintió que cedía, se volvía suave, confuso y fácil debajo de él, arqueando los golpes de Steve, profundo, Tony se sintió tan dócil, de modo que solo podía dejarlo, dejarlo hacerlo, entregarse a él, ser de Steve. Tomándolo y tomándolo, tal como ambos querían.

No podría haber tomado mucho más tiempo después de eso. Steve lo empujó unas cuantas veces más, y estremeciéndose a través de cada nervio.

La polla de Tony palpitaba y picaba por la sensación, presión, fricción. Un toque necesitado entre ellos y se frotaba resbaladiza, pegajosa y sensible contra sus abdominales, mojada, en señal de que iba a correrse. Perseguía el final de su orgasmo, el mundo girando a su alrededor, mareado; con suavidad, casi goteando por el interior de su muslo. Enroscó sus dedos suavemente en el cabello de Steve, sintiendo que debía tratar de recordar cómo hacer que sus extremidades funcionaran, sus dedos, como si su piel fuera demasiado sensible, caliente y con hormigueos, y trató de recuperar el aliento.

Entonces se corrió escandalosamente, su orgasmo se alzó, dejándolo temblando y jadeando por aire, cuando sintió el prepucio del alfa entallarse dentro de él; la base del pene de Steve engrosar. Otra vez el nudo, profundo, antes de derramarse de manera abundante en su interior.  
Tony solo lo admitiría en su mente, pero disfrutaba mucho de la anudación de Steve.

Lo estaba anudando en su nido, y se sintió tan relajado, feliz y complacido por eso.

Steve lo besó, y pasaron gran parte de los siguientes momentos besándose.  
Steve todavía estaba muy dentro de él, sobre todo el nudo hinchado; Tony podía sentirlo allí caliente y enorme, la inmensa palpitante plenitud dentro de él, que sabía que pertenecía a Steve.  
La boca de Steve era suave, persuadiéndole, y Tony podía perderse en los besos, húmedos y tiernos.

El alfa lo acarició, una y otra vez, tiernamente; los ojos celestes cielo ahora lo observaron, arrullándolo.  
El omega también correspondió la mirada, y se sintió vulnerable; pero era una vulnerabilidad agradable, correcta, apacible.

La sensación era muy nueva.

—Te amo —salió de los labios de Steve, antes de besarlo.

Aquella frase se sintió tan, tan, tan, tan sorprendente en su corazón.

Y la cantidad de emociones lo aremolinaron, y lo acunaron, y flotó en el aire, antes de contener su respiración. Si dejaba de contraer su abdomen, y soltaba el aire que guardaban sus pulmones, lloraría, sentía que iba a sollozar.

¿Por qué era tan hermoso y doloroso a la vez?

Cuando Steve finalmente se apartó, una vez bajado el nudo; Tony se quedó sin aliento una y otra vez, los sensibles y excesivos músculos, sueltos y tiernos, sorprendentemente adoloridos, abrió los ojos demasiado rápido y sus ojos se humedecieron, no por dolor o cansancio, solo... le dolía el corazón, y también lo sentía aliviado.

Tony estaba tan cansado y relajado, que apenas sintió las caricias del alfa sobre él, se entregó al sueño, era probable que Steve aún lo limpiaría.

  
Cuando Tony despertó, la noche estaba en pleno dominio; y su cadera tenía una suave mano áspera descansando sobre ella.  
Las respiraciones de Steve eran tranquilas y suaves, tibias sobre su nuca.

Ambos estaban dentro de un tipi muy pequeño, construído bordeando el nido que Tony había construído.

Pero la verdadera razón de su repentino despertar, era el ardiente hormigueo dentro de su vientre, su próstata con una ardiente necesidad de ser frotada.  
Y el calor, la fiebre, todo, estaba empezando a elevarse paulatinamente. Era bastante difícil tratar de relajarse o dormir en ese estado.

Su estro finalmente había llegado.

No estaba seguro de si fue su encuentro sexual con Steve lo que terminó por activar su celo finalmente, pero si no sucedía ahora, entonces mañana. Los malestares eran totalmente evidentes.

Tony se sacudió, tratando de no gemir o ceder ante la inminente necesidad de despertar a Steve para que lo follase.

Si dejaba que Steve lo tomase en pleno estro, era todo, no habría vuelta atrás, perdería la sensatez al segundo día, y al finalizar, estaba completamente seguro de que una marca adornaría su cuello.

Lo peor no era la posibilidad casi segura de la obtención de la mordida, sino, que la idea era muy agradable e idílica en su mente.  
Una sensación bohemia de que sería feliz aquí, y que el ya no regresar más a la civilización era una gran idea.

Por un momento sonrió ante la posibilidad. Pero la descartó porque... la civilización era su lugar, y él tenía que volver ¿verdad? ¿Cómo no debería?

Aunque... ¿Estaba bien si decidía escoger a dónde pertenecer?

No le dio más vueltas al asunto, ni bien pudo, Tony se escabullo del tacto de Steve. Se destapó totalmente, antes de buscar su ropa.

Los músculos le temblaron, sobre todo los de sus muslos y abdomen, pero sus pantorrillas estaban bien, un poco menos agotadas por la faena anterior. Y se vistió, no sin antes llevarse el collar que Steve le había hecho.

No podía dejar que lo marcase, y mientras aún tuviera consciencia y fuerzas para correr, lo haría, pasaría su estro por ahí, con tal de no dejar que lo mordieran.

La lucha interna entre lo que debía y quería estaba haciéndose más intensa entre su mente y su corazón. Casi podía oírlos gritar y discutir en su fuero interno. Pero ya había tomado una decisión.

Tomó una manta de las que pasaban acumuladas, salió del tipi, en la oscuridad de la noche y mientras su corazón palpitaba asustado, corrió.  
La luna era amable y triste, el mar plateado alumbraba suavemente, no era como el sol, nunca lo fue, pero al menos le dejaba distinguir entre las piedras y las ramas.

Escuchó unos cuantos aullidos a lo lejos. Era probable que los lobos estuvieran aullando a la noche, a la luna; nunca los había visto, decían que eran salvajes y peligrosos, animales de respeto, muy significativos para la cultura. Pero que también había de ser prudente a la hora de buscarlos.

Tony siguió corriendo, casi sin aliento, agotado, los muslos sobrecargados de actividad.

Y se sintió arder, por todas partes. Se apoyó en uno de los árboles, antes de sentir el líquido tibio de su lubricación resbalar por sus muslos, sus pantorrillas.

Aún tenía fuerzas, y se mantuvo al ras del río, cuesta abajo, como si estuviera yendo hacia Roanoke; pero en realidad no quería llegar a Roanoke.

Aún así, continuó corriendo, sus pulmones sin aire, y el picor de su vientre lo fastidiaban tanto, solo quería a Steve dentro de él, saciándolo una y otra vez, pero no quería concentrarse en eso.

Aunque, maldición, de verdad quería a Rojhaz con él en ese momento.

El nido no lo había hecho por las puras, no era tonto, a pesar de que era un tema muy privado y tabú en su sociedad, sabía que el nido era especial para los omegas y los alfas emparejados; al menos eso le habían dicho, a medias, era algo que no era divulgado.

Sin embargo, Tony y Steve aún no estaban vinculados en el requisito básico; por lo que, no tenía todas las respuestas en ese momento. Estaba confundido.

Dejó de correr cuando ya no pudo más, su erección irresistible, el ardor con hormigueo en su próstata y su vientre; y la calentura general. Ya no podía más, apenas le alcanzaba el aire para respirar.

Su aroma era fuerte, espeso, concentrado de feromonas. Si algún alfa por ahí, lo olfateaba, iría a por él, y eso era lo que menos quería Tony.  
Recordó que, cuando lo hizo con Rojhaz dentro del agua, el aroma de ambos que emitían desde sus intimidades era impercibible, por lo que, además de calmar su calor, se remojó en el río cerca a una zona pedregosa; donde calmaba más su corriente.  
Era una zona ávida para la caza de peces, los osos seguro la frecuentaban, y era probable que sea peligrosa. Pero en ese momento, Tony solo quería, necesitaba, apaciguar su calor y ocultar su aroma; al menos lo mejor que pudiera.

La atemperada humedad alivió su temperatura, solo un poco, y se dedicó a masturbarse por debajo del agua, recostando su espalda en la orilla, con una mano metiendo los dedos dentro de su culo, buscando su punto de placer.

No era igual, por supuesto que no, sus dedos no eran como el pene de su alfa, no había punto de comparación; en verdad se preguntó si sobreviviría los tres días de estro que le correspondía.

Si seguían siendo tres, claro, después de las fórmulas de Le Pym, quién sabría.

La agonía desesperada por aliviar el ardor caliente, y su piel tan sensible incluso para el agua que acariciaba su piel. Se imaginó que sus manos eran las de Steve, y recreó en su mente el aroma del alfa, el tacto, los besos, la manera tan tosca y cariñosa con la que era tocado, equilibradas.

Rememoró el sonido de los jadeos del alfa. Y deseó tenerlo en ese momento.

No supo si estaba jadeando el nombre de Steve, y era probable que sí, gimió en la oscuriosidad de la noche; acompañando los aullidos de los lobos a lo lejos.

El dolor en su vientre se depositó ahí, por falta de saciedad, fuerte, como un nudo agudo con ramificaciones en todo su cuerpo.

No iba a soportarlo, él no creía, pero debía ser fuerte. Respiró una, dos, tres veces, le faltaba el aire, y sus ojos se perdieron en la pequeña circunferencia lunar, de brillo plata perlado.

Y entonces, pasó el tiempo; había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces su polla se corrió en la pequeña corriente dulce del río; aquello apenas había sido un amortiguador del dolor general, calor y dolor, más excitación, era desesperante.

A medida que pasaba el tiempo, imaginaba que corría de regreso donde Steve, le pedía disculpas y luego se lanzaba sobre él para que lo sacie hasta dejarlos exprimidos a ambos. Se mordió los labios al solo pensar en tal posibilidad, aunque sabía que eso solo sucedería en su sensible imaginación.

De la sola agonía, se arrastró fuera del río, un par de pasos apenas, agotado de su dolor y su desesperación; no supo si se desmayó o solo cayó dormido de tanta fatiga, cualquier opción podría ser válida.

  
Cuando despertó, de nuevo motivado por el dolor y el calor; estaba cubierto por una manta.

Y a su lado, había una bolsa pequeña llena de frutas, también un pocillo con líquido verdoso, que olía muy similar a los brebajes que Yinsen le preparaba cuando estaba en la guerra, cada vez que su estro se acercaba y tenía que ocultarse.

Al reconocer el aroma del líquido, no dudó ni un segundo en beberlo; aún estaba un poco tibio, por lo que, quien sea que haya dejado todo eso, no debería haberse ido hace mucho.  
Sabía que el brebaje haría efecto un tiempo después, pero le relajaría y si contenía lo que creía, o similar, quizás lo sedaría y controlara el flujo de feromonas que estaban tan fuera de control ahora mismo.

No iba a bloquear o reprimir su estro, pero sería mil veces mejor y llevadero; con fiebres periódicas, y un apetito sexual más moderado. Igual iba a ser desesperante, pero al menos la mitad menos desesperante. Si ese brebaje era al menos parecido a los que Yinsen le daba, sus células madre dejarían de estar tan inflamadas y alborotadas dentro, y su próstata se relajaría, dejaría de estar tan hinchada, al menos. Esperaba que así fuera.

El sol se empezaba a asomar casi arriba, como si ya fuera medio día; por lo que, probablemente, haya dormido demasiado.

Pero el constante calor y tensión en su sistema, le hacían estresar los músculos de todo su cuerpo, para resistir el dolor y las ganas de tener sexo; además, mientras se masturbaba, cada vez que perseguía los orgasmos, los cuales no llegaban tan rápido, su cuerpo se apretaba, el esfuerzo general era casi tan fuerte como si estuviera cargando o corriendo una carrera larga.

Cada tres orgasmos, terminaba agotado, con falta de aire; y aún así, no era suficiente, le seguía picando, doliendo todo.

Y apenas era parte del primer día.

No tuvo que moverse mucho para saber quién o quienes le habían ayudado; tampoco podía hacerlo. Pudo ver, a unos diez metros de distancia, una beta hembra vigilar, recostada en un árbol, estaba vestida como la gente de Roanoke; también había otra, muy cerca a la primera, diciéndole algo.

Las betas hembras no solían vigilar o hacer guardia, excepto, como había observado, para los omegas solteros cuando entraban en estro. Se los llevaban territorio lejos de la tribu, y los ayudaban con el aislamiento, proveyéndoles comida y demás cosas cuando lo necesitasen.

Lo que aquí entraba a curiosidad, era saber quién les había avisado de su ubicación y estado.

La respuesta llegó prontamente cuando decidió prestarle más atención a la manta; era una de las tantas de Steve; su aroma impregnado en toda su extensión.  
Se escuchó gemir a sí mismo, abrazando la manta y aspirando del aroma de Rojhaz, una respiración profunda, abarrotando sus pulmones del aroma maravilloso, único y perfecto de su alfa.

Ni qué decir de lo que hizo con la manta, se acurrucó, se arrebujó, se cobijó, se frotó tanto en ella, revoloteó en ella, y cayó desmayado de la fatiga sobre ella.  
Comió poco, algunas frutas cuando podía moverse sin retorcerse.

Hasta que el brebaje hizo efecto; poco a poco, paulatinamente, el dolor disminuyó un poco, y aunque el picor y la desesperación por ser follado bajó, igual tenía apetito sexual; así que no se alejó de la manta por ningún motivo.

Cuando durmió y luego despertó, había una manta más, también de Rojhaz, y otro pocillo con más brebaje.

El tiempo fue relativo, pudo haber pasado un día, pero para Tony fue como mil años; y conforme pasaban las horas, y quizás los días, fue acumulando una serie de mantas de Steve, e hizo un pequeño nido con ellas; tratando de llamar al alfa, su corazón de omega enamorado dolía, necesitaba a Rojhaz tanto, tanto...

  
Cuando al fin, su celo se tranquilizó, y podía moverse y ponerse de pie; estaba todo sudoroso y con los músculos resentidos por el esfuerzo de los orgasmos.

Pudo pensar con más claridad, y analizar su situación.

Se bañó y se alistó, era momento de regresar a la tribu, porque no tenía mucha orientación acerca de dónde estaba.

¿Cómo era posible que Steve haya sabido? ¿Por qué le mandaba sus cosas? ¿No debería estar molesto por haberse ido a vísperas de su estro?

Un par de betas estaba conversando cuando Tony se acercó a ellas; lo miraron de pies a cabeza, y los tres regresaron. Solo le dijeron que fue Rojhaz quien había avisado a la guardia de las betas hembras de su situación, para que lo velen durante el estro.

Por alguna razón, estaba nervioso; y triste, se sintió cohibido.

La guardia de betas de los límites los dejó pasar territorio dentro.

A veces pensaba que era sumamente aburrido ser guardián, pero a menudo veía a los betas conversar entre ellos y distraerse entre los árboles; además era por turnos, no como si todo el día estuvieran ahí, aproximadamente había como cinco o seis cambios de guardia al día.

Las betas se separaron de él una vez estuvieron em territorio de Roanoke, dejándolo a su suerte. Bueno, ya no era un omega soltero, y se suponía que debió haber pasado su estro con su alfa. Pero huyó.

Cuando llegó a su tipi, Rojhaz no estaba ahí; y el lecho estaba libre de mantas.  
Stark miró las que tenía envueltas y llevaba en el brazo, había acumulado todas las mantas de Steve. ¿Había pasado la última noche sin abrigo?

Acomodó las mantas en el lecho, y no supo qué esperar o decirle.

No supo si salir a buscar hacer algún quehacer, aunque en las tardes, la mayoría estaba libre.  
Se sentó en el lecho, observó sus rodillas, pensó y entonces supo que esto se estaba haciendo muy doloroso para ambos, lastimaba a Steve sin querer.

Y él era un buen alfa, merecía un buen omega, uno que quiera quedarse con él.

Aunque la sola idea de pensar en otra persona, aquí, con su alfa, era amargo y desagradable.

Había desarrollado una conexión con Steve, una que no necesitaba marca para ser fuerte e intensa, como si en su corazón de omega, el alfa hubiera hecho un nido cálido para él; aunque ahora mismo era dolorosa.

Sintió el aroma de Steve cuando éste entró en el tipi, y pareció sisear de sorpresa al verlo sentado en el lecho.

Los ojos celeste cielo del rubio brillaban, pero un poco más opacos; esta vez, no corrió a abrazarlo, parecía querer hacerlo, pero dudó, y se quedó en su sitio.

No le dijo nada, y salió del tipi, casi tan pronto como ingresó.

Y eso dolió.

Para la cena, todas las omegas parloteaban ruidosamente. Aunque el bullicio cesó cuando Tony se acercó para sentarse al lado de Jess. Había visto a algunas omegas felicitarla, Tony aún no se enteraba del por qué.

Varias negaban en silencio, mientras lo miraban y cuchicheaban.  
Qué rápido corrían los chismes. Aunque era obvio, un omega casado en estro no se desaparece sin su alfa; y ver a Steve aquí sin él, además las guardias de las betas que se intercambiaban... pues las personas hacen preguntas y sacan conclusiones...

Cogió un poco de fruta, y permaneció silencioso, analizando su situación. Tal vez haya sido doloroso y brusco, pero esto era lo que quería al fin y al cabo ¿no?

Buscó a Steve con la mirada, allí en la fogata de alfas, paseando de una mano a otra un par de arándanos; con los hombros caídos y el semblante desanimado.

No le gustaba verlo así. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de Rojhaz?

—No ha estado comiendo bien estos tres días —habló Jess a su lado, mientras desgranaba maíz.

—¿Steve?

—¿Quién más?

Tony siseó, la respuesta de Jess era seria.

—Mira, no sé qué problema haya entre ustedes. —Jess masticó uno de los granos de maíz—. Pero lo que sea que suceda, tiene mal a Rojhaz.

Stark no supo qué decir ante aquello.

—¿Sabes? También crecí junto a Rojhaz, vi como él y Carol se convertían en alfas fuertes y respetables. Y por eso sé que Steve no es de roca, si lo golpeas, siente. Especialmente contigo. —La omega comió otro grano de maíz.

—Oye, yo no...

—No tienes su marca. Eso lo lastima. A ojos extranjeros, eres un omega soltero, excepto por la pluma, eso no va a detener a ningún otro el tratar de acercarse a ti solo por una pluma. —Finalmente dijo—. ¿Por qué no quieres su marca? Ya van juntos más de catorce lunas ¿o quieres seguir libre? ¿No te gusta Rojhaz? Puedes decirlo, algunas omegas pasan por eso.

Le encantaba Rojhaz, eso era cierto, pero... No podía contárselo a Jess ni a nadie, solo que no pertenecía aquí, y su lugar era la civilización. Si se vinculaban, iba a ser más doloroso de lo que ya era.

—Rojhaz siempre estuvo ansioso por conocer al omega con quién dijera "wow" —prosiguió Jess—, Carol le había dicho que yo era su "wow". —Ella sonrió—; entonces Rojhaz dijo que él también encontraría su omega "wow" algún día. Esa cosa del destinado, no es aplicable a todas las parejas aquí, aunque para algunos sí, tenemos suerte por eso.

Jess se acomodó en su lugar, comiendo más maíz.

—Cuando Carol y yo nos casamos, la primera noche, terminé llorando por la mordida. —Jess hizo una mueca contraída, y acarició la marca que tenía en el cuello—. Cuando ella casualmente se lo mencionó; Rojhaz se propuso no hacer dolorosa la primera experiencia de quien fuera su omega. Me persiguió por siete lunas para que le respondiese cómo los omegas no sentíamos dolor durante la mordida.

Tony entendió por dónde iba el asunto, y sus escleras se acuaron.

—La respuesta es obvia. Todo omega lo sabe. —Jess resopló—; es dolorosa, de todas formas, pero el mejor momento para hacerlo, es durante el estro. Así que Rojhaz tuvo muy en cuenta esa sugerencia.

La omega miró a los ojos de Tony.

—En verdad te ama, se resistió todo este tiempo. Él esperó tu estro, para que la mordida no fuera una mala experiencia. —Contrajo su ceño—. Y tú te alejaste de él. Lo rechazaste.

Los ojos zafiro de Tony buscaron a Steve, y lo miró por unos segundos. Su corazón empezaba a latir un poco más rápido, pero era doloroso.

—No veo que él se haya portado mal contigo. Y por mucho que seas el omega que él considera su "wow", su destinado; creo que te golpearé si le rompes el corazón.  
No debiste alimentar sus ilusiones desde que aceptaste su cortejo, o incluso, desde que aceptaste casarte con él  
Si no lo quieres, solo díselo, y no lo hagas agonizar más. Algún día se recuperará.

Las duras palabras de Jess lograron que en su garganta, un nudo doloroso pesara, reteniendo la salida de su voz, tampoco tenía mucho que decir, de cualquier forma.  
Solo no quería que Steve se sintiera así.

—Hey, Jessie, recién supe lo de tu embarazo. —Una omega, quizás poco oportuna, los interrumpió. Una cesta de frutas fue lo que le entregó a Jess—. Para que sea sano y fuerte.

—Gracias, ayer nos dimos cuenta. La matriarca lo verificó hoy.

—Siempre son bienvenidos los nuevos bebés. La luna, el sol y las montañas bendigan...

Ambas intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, entre sonrisas amigables. Los irises de Stark fueron directamente hacia el estómago de Jessica Druh, buscando algún bulto, aunque no había nada. Probablemente era una noticia reciente, muy reciente.

Cuando la cena acabó, Steve no buscó su mano para ir juntos al tipi, ni tampoco participaron de la ronda para parejas que se hizo esa noche.

Rojhaz solo se recostó a su lado en el lecho, y le dio la espalda, tampoco lo buscó para tener sexo; lo escuchó suspirar durante un largo rato, antes de que se quedara dormido.  
Tony extrañó los brazos de Steve sobre su cuerpo, incluso extrañó el más simple beso en la mejilla que era tan frecuente.

Solo se pudo consolar con el aroma que emitía el cuerpo del alfa.

  
Despertó solo, al parecer Steve había salido temprano.

Y a Tony le dolía el corazón; y no era por alguna falla que deba ser calmada con la armadura; no, era un dolor intangible, profundo, pero no tan físico; es decir, sí sentía el dolor en el fondo de su pecho y estómago, pero la causa era diferente.

Pensó que esto, toda su estadía, ya había durado demasiado. Entonces era tiempo de volver.

Hizo los quehaceres comunes para la comunidad, y ni bien estuvo libre, fue a por la yegua suya. Había establecido una confianza y amistad relativamente amigable con el équido; ella aceptaba sus manzanas, y a cambio, Tony se subía a su lomo, paseaban unos metros, antes de que Tony tuviera que dejarla pastando.

Ok, esto se supone que andaba bien.

Pero se sentía inquieto, fuera de paz, como si de manera invisible, un peso jalara hacia atrás. No quería irse estando así de distante con Rojhaz; aunque para él, probablemente, fuera lo más idóneo.

Vio a Steve tallando una maderita, sentado bajo un árbol; sus hombros aún caídos. Su rostro ya no parecía tan iluminado como siempre.  
En unos momentos más, resultó que solo estaba adornando más su flauta de madera, una de varias que poseía; antes de empezar a tocarla.

La melodía era dulce, como la tonada de cualquier flauta; pero triste, lenta; la melodía paseaba entre el do y el re grave, con matices de fa y mi recurrentes. Tony sabía, también había aprendido a tocar piano. A veces saltaba entre el do, la y si agudos, pero solo eran saltos suaves y dramáticos que evidenciaban la agudeza de la tristeza en el corazón del flautista. En este caso, Steve. Incluso el soplido era agonizante, mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados.

A Tony le agradó la melodía, pero no el sentimiento que la motivaba.

Algo malo sucedió, cuando se acercó de curioso a un cúmulo de alfas y betas tratando de someter a alguien en el suelo, le decían cosas, mientras llamaban por algo. Tony percibió el aroma espeso y fuerte de aquel alfa, no era muy agradable, aunque no lo repelía.  
Pero el de Steve era miles de veces mejor.

—¡Vete de aquí, omega!

En un breve descuido, antes de que Tony se apartarse; el dichoso alfa ese se soltó del agarre, y saltó hacia él como si fuera un león directo a atrapar su presa. Stark retrocedió, pero tropezó con su talón, y cayó al suelo, antes de que ese alfa tratara de acorralarlo contra el suelo. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

Pero no llegó a tocarlo.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos de repente, había un duelo de alfas a unos metros de él. Steve y el otro alfa estaban peleando.   
Pudo ver a Rojhaz serio, como nunca antes, gruñendo por el esfuerzo de enfrentar a un alfa sin aparente control. Aunque Steve lo contenía perfectamente, y lo vio recibir un par de golpes, también lo vio darlos.

— _ **No vuelvas... a intentar tocarlo... de nuevo**_ —La voz de Steve era grave, profunda, cruel y cruda. Estaba usando su voz, para demandar miedo en el otro alfa.

El alfa en descontrol pareció gruñirle, pero también sintió la fuerza y seguridad en la voz de su contrincante.  
Steve nunca había usado la **_voz_** en Tony; bueno, se suponía que eso hacían algunos alfas para mostrar superioridad en un duelo, o en otro caso, para mantener controlados a sus múltiples omegas, eso hubo visto en la tribu anterior.

Fueron otros alfas los que ayudaron a someter al alfa descontrolado sobre el suelo, quieto de nuevo. Iban a llevárselo, al parecer, entre varios.

Steve respiraba pesado y profundamente, su rostro serio, molesto. Se veía muy imponente; entonces Tony supo, que no le decían que era uno de los mejores luchadores alfas de la comunidad por nada.

La alfa Carol se acercó a Steve para decirle algo, y luego sus ojos claros fueron en dirección a Tony; pero no miró su rostro, miró directo a su cuello, libre de marca.

Stark lo supo entonces, ese alfa había entrado en estro, y estaba actuando solo por instinto. Para un omega sin marca, exponerse a un alfa en estro, era asegurarse una violación muy cruel. Stark tragó saliva de solo imaginarse ese terrible escenario.  
Tenía entendido que los alfas prevenían sus estros, y que solos avisaban y se alejaban hacia las montañas, con una guardia alfa y beta de vigía, para asegurar que no escapase cuando perdían la conciencia. Los estros de los alfas duraban apenas un día, tenía entendido.

Steve no lo miró, pero lo vio suspirar un poco desanimado cuando Carol le dio palmaditas en el hombro. Antes de que se dirigiesen al tipi del curandero.

_"No tienes su marca. Eso lo lastima."_ Escuchó la voz de Jess en su cabeza, recordando su conversación.

Tony no quiso pensar más en eso.

Esa noche, intentó tentar a Steve a que lo tomase. Sentado sobre sus pantorrillas, dentro del lecho, derrochó un poco de sus feromonas para seducirlo cuando él entró al tipi.

Y pareció que Rojhaz fue consciente del aroma, porque casi tropieza con sus pies; fue dulce de ver.  
Pero el alfa inhaló y exhaló, resistiendo el deseo, y le dedicó una mirada analítica al omega.

Bajó la mirada, y se paseó los dedos por los cabellos rubios, antes de acercarse hacia el lecho donde estaba Tony; pero opuesto a lo que el omega esperaba, no hubo respuesta aromática por parte de Steve.

Aunque el alfa también se sentó a su lado, y permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, antes de empezar.

—Yo... Ahm... —Steve elevó sus ojos color celeste cielo hacia los azul zafiro de Tony, y éste pudo ver la tristeza a través de ellos, la inseguridad—. Lo siento.

El omega no se esperaba esa declaración.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—En realidad no lo sé con precisión. Estuve pensando mucho... todo este tiempo, tratando de encontrar el error... —Lo vio tragar saliva—. Huelo miedo en ti, desde que te conocí, esperé a que se disipara, pero sigue ahí.

Steve se viró hacia Tony, con todo y su cuerpo; y lo tomó de los hombros, no había fuerza en el agarre, era solo una desesperada manera de tratar de conectar con él.

—Yo- quiero saber... —Había miedo en sus ojos, y su aroma lo evidenciaba. Como si estuviese asustado de lo que iba a escuchar—. ¿Hice algo mal?

Tony arrastró sus ojos hacia abajo, y negó tempestivamente.

—Steve, por supuesto que no.

—Entonces por qué... —Había tanta inseguridad en su mirada, y no era justo, porque Steve debería estar orgulloso—. Tú... anidaste para mí... pensé que- ¿Te lastimé con el nudo? Necesito que me digas...

—No, Steve. —Y Tony tomó el rostro del aludido con ambas manos. Rojhaz giró un poco el rostro para besar sus palmas—. No estoy... Solo no estoy... —Resopló—. No estoy preparado.

_«Y creo que no lo estaré»_ , completó en su mente.

—Esperaré a que lo estés.

Tony quiso decir algo, pero optó por besarlo.  
Los labios de Steve se aferraron a los suyos de una manera adhesiva. Y lo besó como si lo hubiera extrañado tanto.

Steve no estaba molesto, estaba inseguro y asustado, quizás había retrasado hablarlo por un día porque, bueno, estaba pensando cómo abordarlo.

Movió sus caderas, abrazándose a Rojhaz, y liberando sus feromonas; pero el alfa rompió el beso, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Solo podemos... besarnos; me gusta hacerte el amor... pero... hoy solo quiero besarte. —Le dijo Steve, acariciando su rostro, buscando respuestas en los profundos ojos zafiro de Tony.

Stark asintió medio poseído, y su corazón nuevamente dio un vuelco. Entonces Rojhaz abrazó su cintura, y cayeron juntos en el lecho; sintió los brazos del alfa aferrarse a su cuerpo, era un abrazo tan cercano, tan íntimo, los brazos y las manos eran cálidas, el calor del cuerpo deñ alfa se trasmitía por sobre la ropa.

Y su cuerpo fue acariciado, mientras escuchó palabras de arrullo.

Esa noche Steve no lo tomaría, pero no porque no quisiera, quizás, porque quería mostrarle cuán seguro podía hacerlo sentir entre sus brazos; y disipar su miedo.

Y Tony durmió maravillosamente, aunque su corazón dolió, ni siquiera la tortura en Inglaterra fue tan dolorosa y sufrible, pensó.


	8. 6

Steve y Tony no habían tenido sexo durante los siguientes cuatro días.

Solo se acurrucaban en el lecho, y Steve lo besaba y lo besaba; últimamente esa manía de querer arrullarlo toda la noche, y Tony se relajaba con el cálido abrazo. El otoño iniciaba, y el ambiente ya no era tan arrasadoramente caliente como en verano.

Había estado pensando tanto, y la lucha entre su corazón y su mente se hacía más difícil de ignorar cada día.  
Así que, ensimismado en lo que era correcto, lo que debería ser, tomó una decisión.

Aquella madrugada era densa y fría, el cielo era de un negro amoratado; Tony resistió el sueño, y miró a Steve dormir tranquilo, por horas; incluso había memorizado en qué momentos, el alfa dormía más profundamente, era incansable verlo, podría verlo todo el tiempo si pudiera. Su rostro sereno con respiraciones calmas, el semblante que reflejaba paz, sus pestañas y cejas rubio oscuro; todo él era bastante agradable de ver. Tony suspiró un par de veces, y se aferró a Steve, suavemente, sin despertarlo, respiró el aroma maravilloso del alfa, profundamente, sin descanso, tratando de memorizarlo para siempre.

Lo recordaría por siempre, para siempre. Él quería recordarlo. Quería que el recuerdo viviera eternamente en su memoria.

Le dio un beso en la barbilla, y a pesar de que algo en su corazón le gritaba que se quedara, se removió del abrazo de Rojhaz, lentamente, para no despertarlo, poco a poco fue saliéndose hasta poder estar fuera del lecho; y se puso los zapatos de tela y cuero lo más rápido posible.

Observó por última vez el cuerpo dormido de Steve, y algo apretó en su pecho.

Cerró los ojos, para luego abrirlos y dar marcha, decidido. Lo primero que hizo, fue sacar un mini saco de cuero que escondía debajo del taburete, lleno de manzanas.

Pisó despacio, casi de puntitas, llevando consigo el saco pequeño.

  
Asomó su cabeza fuera del tipi, y todo estaba despejado, no había personas transitando; durante el día, todo Roanoke y los rededores eran muy circulados; al menos en la oscuridad de la noche y madrugada, no lo eran, estaban silenciosos y solitarios; así que Tony pudo escabullirse entre los tipis. Silencioso y cuidadoso, llegó sin contratiempos donde dormitaban los équidos.

Había algunos echados, otros de pie; había visto a varios caballos en diferentes etapas de su sueño, por lo que, si no era cuidadoso, podría despertarlos. Afortunadamente, su équido, la yegua café con leche a quien hubo llamado Ventisca, estaba sacudiendo sus patas echada en el suelo, quizás su sueño no era tan profundo.

Se acuclilló a su lado, y con relativa calma, la acarició para despertarla. La yegua al parecer no tenía un sueño muy profundo, pues reaccionó como se esperaba de manera exitosa. Pronto se puso de pie, silenciosamente, y antes de que pudiese relinchar, Tony le enseñó una manzana grande, la cual ella aceptó gustosa y masticó hasta terminarla.

—Buena chica —susurró Stark, acariciando su cabeza—, te necesito ¿sabes? Necesito que me lleves a un lugar... Tengo manzanas para días enteros ¿qué tal?

La yegua probablemente no entendía lo que Tony le estaba diciendo, pero no presentó ninguna oposición cuando Tony se subió sobre ella. El omega la acarició en el lomo un par de veces más y le dio palmaditas para que empezara a avanzar.

  
Ella trotó, entre los demás équidos, pero Tony sabía que si seguían a esa velocidad, serían atrapados pronto.

Lo oportuno fue que, un beta los vio cuando se adentraron al bosque y llegaron cerca a los límites; y les silbó desde lejos, la yegua relinchó y corrió, guiada por las manos de Tony sobre su pelaje. El omega se aferró al caballo y se reclinó sobre el largo cuello de la yegua, casi abrazándose. Esquivaron a varios betas de la vigilancia; la yegua era lista.

Y ella solo corrió y corrió. Los betas no les lanzaron flechas, porque se suponía que ambos eran de la tribu.

Mientras Ventisca corría y se alejaba cada vez más y más, Tony miró por un segundo atrás, los betas haciéndose cada vez más pequeños en la distancia.

Su corazón y pecho pesaban de adrenalina y suspenso; casi se sintió no respirar mientras los betas trataban de acorralarlos.

Ok, ok, ok, ya estaba, finalmente lo había hecho; después de recolectar manzanas y guardarlas en un saco durante los últimos días, luego de evaluar bien los horarios de la guardia beta... Y saber en qué dirección debía correr, lo había logrado.

Finalmente, la ansiada libertad, ¿verdad?

 _«Ahora es real...»_ susurró en su mente, pero su corazón fue el que protestó rudamente. Así que decidió no concentrarse en eso, en cambio, animó más a la yegua para que aumentara la velocidad. Si los alejaba lo suficiente, les perderían en rastro.

Jess le dijo que la playa estaba a siete lunas a paso lento, pero si Ventisca corría, era obvio que harían menos.

Por fin.

Pero si ya estaba tan cerca de su camino a Inglaterra, ¿por qué no se sentía tan entusiasmado?

La idea sonó valiente y atrevida en su cabeza durante todo este tiempo, y los últimos días, andaba ansioso y nervioso, con un pesar invisible sobre sus hombros; ahora que por fin había logrado escapar, con un plan mediático, ¿por qué no se iba el peso sobre sus hombros?

Sacudió la cabeza, sin profundizar en lo que dolía dentro de él y continuó con el équido, durante mucho tiempo más.

…

…

Ya había amanecido y su yegua llevaba corriendo a un ritmo menos apresurado al que estaba cuando recién se habían escapado. Tenía entendido que los caballos eran muy resistentes, pero no iba a fatigarla; sería peor si eso sucediera.

Cuando empezó el galope, las manos del omega la incitaron a parar. Aún permanecían cerca al río, así que tomaron agua y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol; ella comió flores y manzanas, mientras que Tony arrancó unos arándanos y los comió.

Dio unos cuantos suspiros que se perdieron en la brisa y miró hacia la dirección de Roanoke, aunque en ese punto, todo lo que podía ver era verde, solo flora.

Su corazón estaba intranquilo. Tony quiso creer que el motivo era que aún no llegaba a la playa y se sentía ansioso, al menos hasta lograr su objetivo.

Pensó por un momento en lo que haría al llegar a Inglaterra, lo que diría; le hubiera gustado irse a las Indias, pero no conocía la ruta, y si era sincero, no tenían ganas de arriesgar. Le Pym ya estaría muy lejos en Francia, junto a su esposa Jeanette; así que le quedaba acudir a Sir Richards por una fórmula nueva. Sabía que Sir Richards iba a viajar en su barco, El Fantástico, aunque no sabía cuándo, solo había pasado unos meses ¿qué tanto había cambiado la situación?

Pero mientras más lo pensaba, más desanimante era en su fuero interno, menos le agradaba esa posibilidad, las alternativas, no le gustaba, no le entusiasmaba.  
Imaginó las calles de Inglaterra, donde solía parar, los calabozos del palacio, los negocios locales, la zona de contrabando de piezas y metales, la pestilencia de algunas zonas llenas de alcantarillas. Y luego miró el bosque, recordó el paisaje, el río puro y cristalino, las flores y las mariposas.

Recordó los abrazos de Steve.

Y suspiró, le dolía mucho el corazón, y lo que más le inquietaba, era que al llegar, aún con su armadura, no podría calmar su dolor intangible. Su corazón estaba latiendo bien, la armadura y la fuente de energía en su pecho lo habían curado bastante, Sir Richards le dijo que era un buen milagro y que tratara de prevenir incidentes.

En realidad, Tony no estaba seguro si de verdad su corazón se había librado de su malestar absolutamente; pero no le costaba nada prevenir.

Se quedó dormido por un tiempo indeterminado, agotado por la falta de sueño.

Fue la yegua quien empujó su hombro, lo que lo despertó; al parecer era bastante avanzada la tarde y no tenía idea de dónde estaba o a qué altura, solo que debería continuar.  
El équido se puso de pie de nuevo y Tony le dio un par de manzanas, antes de pastar las flores del bosque. El omega no tenía muchas ganas de comer, a decir verdad, todo su sistema estaba decaído.

Fue así como emprendieron su viaje de nuevo.

Tony acariciaba el lomo de Ventisca siempre que podía, ella era veloz y ágil, se notaba que era una yegua muy joven, llena de vigor y energía. Afortunadamente, a las orillas del río solo se le habían presentado un par de dificultades con los niveles y la llanura del suelo, pero no fue muy tedioso desviarse al bosque para pasarlo, era tedioso para un caballo correr en algunas partes del bosque, sin embargo, en su mayoría se las arreglaban bien.

Pasaron dos días a un ritmo similar y Tony ya no podía contra algunos vestigios de sus propios pensamientos. Siempre trataba de distraerse pensando en Inglaterra, pero los recuerdos que tenía acerca de cómo era su vida allá... No eran tan idóneos ni bonitos.

  
Era una vida, después de todo, pero solo se había dedicado a sobrevivir.

Fue la primera vez que en verdad analizaba el peso de volver a Viejo Mundo sobre su propia vida. ¿Realmente quería volver? ¿Por qué estaba volviendo, en primer lugar?

A la hora de descanso, mientras su yegua estaba pastando, se dio el permiso de pensar en todas esas cuestiones.

Pensó que estaba bien, es decir, que era lo correcto, la civilización era su lugar; aunque, ¿quién o qué le decía cuál era su lugar? ¿Por qué debería ser la civilización?

Tony observó sus manos, luego sus zapatos de cuero blando y pensó, por un momento, que aquí había estado muy bien, bastante mejor a comparación de cómo había sido su situación allá en Viejo Mundo.

Aquí no había ni castillos, ni dinero, ni máquinas de madera, ni herreros especializados. Tampoco había un número considerable de "comodidades" a las que un ciudadano común promedio está acostumbrado. Pero vivían y se les veía tranquilos en su pequeña sociedad.

Y Stark había estado bien, no sintió el golpe de la falta de ciertas cosas, como el pan, por ejemplo. Había estado trabajando junto a todos y además, bueno, había tenido a Rojhaz.

Se preguntó cómo estaría él en este momento, sus intenciones no eran lastimarlo, pero es que... se suponía que era obvio que no había otra opción. Hasta ese momento.

Si estuviera tan entusiasmado con volver, no tendría ese nudo en el pecho que lo aquejaba tanto; se planteó un par de veces más si en verdad él quería esto.

Pero la respuesta aún le daba cierto temor; como si aceptarla definiría el resto de su destino.  
Decidió bañarse en el río, mientras aún estuviera alumbrado.

Así, pasó un día más.

Durante el tercero, la yegua corrió con más velocidad que antes, vívida y fuerte.

Pero quien no estaba tan entusiasmado, era Tony.

Se abrazó al lomo de la yegua, reclinado, pero sentía el cuerpo caído, sin ganas, desanimado; a medida que más se acercaba a su objetivo, todo parecía más confuso, más triste.

Ya iba a caer el sol y la luna empezaría su reinado; fue en ese momento que decidió que descansarían, también era porque no tenía ganas de seguir avanzando.

Esto era un desastre en su interior.

Ventisca galopó por un tiempo corto, hasta que se detuvo; Tony le dio unas manzanas más antes de dejarla pastar.

Se recostó sobre un árbol e intentó dormirse, quizás así le dejaba de doler tanto el corazón; le hincaba, y ya había pasado cerca de tres nudos en su garganta.

Esto no estaba bien.

Se sentía ahogado, y deseó no haberse visto envuelto en toda esta situación, deseó no haber tomado ese barco clandestino, deseó no haberse ido a la guerra y... Pero luego, recordó a Steve, y eso hizo que todas las cosas injustas que hubo vivido antaño, se hicieran añicos.

Se frotó los brazos, para calentarlos, y nuevamente recordó a Steve; el calor con la que su cuerpo lo entibiaba en las noches. Extrañó eso.

Extrañó más que eso.

Pero debería ser fuerte ¿no?

Aunque se sentía muy, muy triste por todo esto.

 _"Te amo"_ resonó en su mente, la voz de Rojhaz firme y noble de aquella vez, y más veces.

Y extrañó eso en este preciso momento. Aunque la verdad era, que extrañaba más.  
Lo curioso fue que lo sexual quedó en un segundo plano cuando volvió a recordarlo; Rojhaz sí le atraía mucho, pero precisamente en ese momento, solo quería al alfa con él, no importaba si no lo hacían, últimamente no lo hacían, también se sintió culpable por ello; solo quería verlo y besarlo y abrazarlo y olfatearlo y reír con él, ver sus ojos profundos, que siempre lo observaban con cariño.

Sonrió tenuemente ante el recuerdo, estaba renunciando a todo eso, y si era al fin sincero consigo mismo, no quería renunciar a nada de eso.

Pero desde el momento en el que puso un pie fuera de Roanoke, había renunciado a todo ello. Rojhaz no lo perdonaría, nadie lo dejaría volver, ahora este era su único camino.  
Debería estar feliz con eso, pero no lo estaba; ya no quería estar ahí; solo quería regresar en el tiempo y quedarse abrazado al cuerpo de su alfa.

Por un segundo, pensó en la descabellada idea de regresar para llevarse a Steve con él... pero era menos que idílico; ¿qué les esperaba allá?  
Steve no sabía hablar inglés, aunque Tony podría enseñarle, pero no sería suficiente; la situación no era fácil, no para aquellos que no pertenecieran a la clase alta; siendo realista, llevar a Steve allá, a un sistema diferente, sería hacerlo pasar una difícil situación, no sólo de adaptación cultural, sino también descendería su calidad de vida; y cuando todos supieran la verdad, Tony se quedaría sin trabajo. ¿Cómo sobrevivirían? Aún si Steve consiguiera uno, sus orígenes y manera de adaptarse podrían jugarle malas rachas, tal vez hasta le den trabajos pesados y mal pagados.

Tampoco era como si Rojhaz fuera a seguirlo, aquí estaba bien. Encontraría otro omega, él era un buen alfa.

Su cuerpo tembló con un escalofrío de la sola posibilidad. No quería.

La idea de regresar a Inglaterra era menos atractiva cada vez. ¿Alguna vez lo fue?

¿Por qué tenía que regresar? No le debía nada a nadie, la única familia que lo apoyó, su madre, estaba lejos, en España, y allí sería peor, no quería ser presa de la justicia comunal. Él solo quería estar donde estaba su corazón y finalmente vivir bien.

¿Dónde estaba su corazón?

Hace mucho tiempo, su respuesta fue la ingeniería; de hecho, lo seguía siendo, en gran parte. Sin embargo, como heraldo, practicaba poco o nada de ingeniería. El Rey temía de sus capacidades, por eso lo tenía encerrado en un calabozo la mayoría del tiempo, siempre dentro de la armadura; muchas veces era bastante aburrido.

 _"Donde hay un ingeniero, nace la ingeniería"_ fue lo que le dijo Yinsen aquella lejana vez, mientras estaban capturados; había entendido el significado de eso. Él podía llevar la ingeniería donde quisiera; todas las cosas se hicieron con un ingeniero y una idea, no le decían inventor a Tony por las puras. Él podría llevar ideas a Roanoke, quizás máquinas de madera para seleccionar las frutas o recoger el agua, quién sabría; además la tribu vivía bien sin mayor ayuda y dudaba que cortaran un árbol sin una buena razón.

  
Aun así, se vivía bien en Roanoke.

Y Tony sabía que había un motivo principal, que lo hacía querer quedarse, que todas las proyecciones de lo que podría ser su vida aquí se vieran atractivas. Era probable que sin ese motivo, dudaba de si estaría contemplando la idea de quedarse.

Hasta el momento, había estado ignorando los regaños de su terco corazón en su fuero interno; ensimismado en la posibilidad de que todas esas cosas que sentía cuando Steve estaba con él, eran solo producto del agradecimiento, pero hasta él mismo se dio cuenta que la excusa era irrisoria.

—No seas patético, Tony... —Se auto regañó en un susurro y se sobó el rostro con ambas manos, repetidas veces.

 _«Demonios, no quiero regresar a Inglaterra»_ admitió oficialmente en su cabeza.

Y un peso invisible sobre su espalda y cuerpo desapareció, flotó sobre su apoyo, pudo respirar profundamente. Finalmente lo había admitido.

En realidad, la idea no sonó tan aterradora, se sentía bien aceptarlo; se sentía muy bien y revitalizador. Era solo eso ¿verdad?

Resopló. _«¿A quién pretendo engañar?»_ su voz insonora en su cerebro, matizada con ironía.

 _«Estoy enamorado de Steve»_ susurró tímidamente en su interior, experimentando la nueva ola de sinceridad entre su corazón y mente, por fin de acuerdo, sintiendo sus mejillas calientes. _«Oh cielos, en verdad lo amo, lo amo tanto, y ahora estoy aquí...»_ su corazón palpitó rápido, feliz y a la vez asustado.

Miró a la dirección donde quedaba la playa, aun todo el camino que quedaba era pura orilla de río y árboles. Su lugar, se suponía, estaba allá con la civilización... Y luego rememoró a Steve. _«Pero yo lo amo»_ dijo, y entonces ya no vio en Inglaterra ni en la civilización su futuro, ni su hogar, ni su felicidad.

  
¿Por qué había retrasado tanto esto?

Había humedad sobre su rostro, y pronto se dio cuenta que provenía de sus ojos. Era tan maravilloso admitir su amor, colosal e intimidante; pero también era un omega enamorado, sin marca y muy lejos de su alfa. Era doloroso en su pecho, un malestar que no parecía querer irse. Le dolía.

Rojhaz no le perdonaría, había cruzado la raya, y Roanoke no lo querría de nuevo. Se mordió los labios para no sollozar.

Era terrible. 

  
Dios, y ahora estaba tan triste.

¿Cómo es que pasó de paz y felicidad, a angustia?

Trató de respirar una y otra vez, pero su omega interior se revolvía aterrado.  
Lo había arruinado, y todo por no haberse atrevido a meditar consigo mismo desde antes, por negarse, empecinado. En serio lo había arruinado.

Necesitaba pensar en algo, pero no podía ni sabía en qué.

No supo si pasaron horas o minutos, probablemente lo primero. Ya no quería avanzar, a pesar de que, de todas formas, visitar el barco era una cosa que necesitaba hacer.

Fue cuando su yegua relinchó y se puso atenta hacia la dirección del río por donde se llegaba a Roanoke.

Eran tres días, Dios, para Tony fue como un mes; y solo, él solo...

El crujido de unas hojas lo alertaron; giró su rostro inmediatamente hacia la dirección donde Ventisca miraba, abrió bien los ojos buscando en la oscuridad. No había hecho fogata, por lo que se le hacía difícil distinguir algo.

Un aroma muy peculiar que Tony conocía bien, llegó a sus fosas nasales.

No lo creyó posible.

Hasta que salió de entre los pomposos arbustos, una figura que el omega conocía demasiado bien.  
Y se preguntó si estaría alucinando; sus ojos azul zafiro muy atentos.

Alegría, esperanza y miedo arremolinaron su cuerpo al mismo tiempo; el aroma del alfa era suave, sereno y podría decirse que hasta triste; pero aun así, Tony estaba asustado.

¿Cómo es que lo encontró? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

…

…

Al principio, Steve creyó que Tony solo había salido a bañarse o a cubrir necesidades básicas.

Así que salió tranquilamente de su tipi y se dedicó a buscar a su omega con la mirada. Pensó que quizás estaba en el río; la luz del sol naciente era cálida y naranja, la comunidad empezaba otro día con energía.

No sospechó.

  
Los betas, anteriormente, le habían dicho que su omega estaba inquieto y que debería controlarlo, pero Steve atribuyó ese comportamiento a mera curiosidad; si Tony quería, podría explorar todo lo que quisiera.

Prontamente, se enteró de la verdad.

Los betas le informaron ni bien pudieron verlo, ni siquiera había desayunado. No solo a Steve, sino también informaron a los líderes. El alfa no lo podía entender.

Al principio estaba confundido.

—¿Qué? —fue lo primero que dijo luego de recibir la noticia—. No lo entiendo.

—Lo Lamentamos, Rojhaz.

Fue Carol la que palmeó su espalda, antes de luego brindarle una expresión comprensiva.  
Steve observó el horizonte del bosque.

¿Tony había huido?

¿Eso era cierto?

Steve simplemente no podía entender por qué Tony había huido. Pensó que se había esforzado para que su omega se sintiera querido y aceptado... ¿quizás había hecho mal las cosas? Estuvo pensando en eso durante todo el tiempo.

Ese día no había comido, sus ojos caídos y los hombros bajos, apenas había ayudado en la caza de ese día.

Los líderes declararon a Tony un omega fugado; decidieron que dejarían a la naturaleza encargarse de su justicia.

Un alfa triste por un omega no era buen augurio, pero solo podría ser mortal si existía una vinculación. La cual, según Danvaz, afortunadamente, no había sucedido; aunque a pesar de eso, ver a su amigo Rojhaz sufriendo, era bastante decadente.

El alfa sabía que Tony no era de estas tierras; Sihoh, la matriarca de la anterior tribu desaparecida, le comentó que había sido capturado y que sus orígenes eran desconocidos.

  
Pero no quería presionar en el omega por una explicación, si Tony quería que él supiera algo, se lo diría.  
Apenas llevaban casi el tiempo de una estación juntos… Sólo... nunca quiso presionarlo.  
Tampoco le dijo que deberían tener hijos y trató de esperar por la mordida.  
¿Eso había estado mal?

Su cabeza era un sinfín de ideas que lo atormentaban; si un omega se iba, habías sido mal alfa y viceversa. Así se decía popularmente.

Carol y Jess, anteriormente, ya le habían dicho que hablara con él al respecto. Que quizás compartían un pasado similar.

Steve sabía que Tony tenía miedo, y siempre había un espesor de estrés en su aroma, durante días se disipaba, otros no; éstos últimos días se acentuaba de una manera en la que era imposible no darse cuenta. Pero pecó por el silencio y no averiguó qué le pasaba a su omega.  
Había sido un mal alfa, él estaba casi convencido de eso.

Para la cena, ya llevaba sentado al lado de Carol durante bastante rato; observando su porción cocida junto a los frutos, pero no tenía hambre, no se había tomado la consideración de tocar su comida.

—Ey, tienes que comer —le dijo Carol a su lado— sino, perderás músculo, te verás feo y no vas a poder conseguir un nuevo omega. —Trató de animarlo, codeándole juguetonamente.

Fue una mala idea.

Steve la miró apenado y a la vez horrorizado, antes de ladearse para darle un poco la espalda.  
Carol frunció el ceño y estiró la mueca, miró de reojo a algunos de sus otros amigos alfas, y todos se alzaron de hombros.

Steve era un manojo de tristeza andante, a muy pocos alfas les pasaba que sus omegas se fugaban; aunque solía pasar entre la primera semana de casados, antes de una mordida, a Rojhaz le tocó un caso raro. A pesar de no haber mordida, llevaban bastante tiempo de casados.

Varios de sus compañeros atribuyeron la fuga a la falta de marca, otros a la falta de disciplina que Steve no impuso en su omega.

Cuando Carol lo escuchó suspirar por enésima vez, llegó a su límite de paciencia.

—Rojhaz, deja de ser tan esquivo y come, maldita sea. —La alfa lo sacudió, exasperada.

Pero lo único que atinó a hacer Steve, fue levantarse de su lugar, dejar la comida en el centro, para que otro la pueda tomar, y perderse entre los tipis. Varios alfas se miraron entre ellos, y Danvaz solo se jaló los cabellos rubios, refunfuñando.

Un par de horas después, la alfa rubia y su omega, mientras estaban paseando, decidieron ir a ver a Rojhaz.

Eran los únicos sobrevivientes de una treta complicada; siempre se apoyaban, cuando fueron niños, a menudo los excluían de los juegos de los demás niños porque bueno, los adultos les veían raro, y enseñaban eso a sus hijos; Jess se crio en uno de los wigwams de omegas, siendo huérfana, era lo que le tocaba; Steve y Carol fueron dejados con la mamá de Steve, y criados por ella hasta que falleció, solo tres años luego de que llegaran a Nuevo Mundo.

Carol siempre supo que su omega era Jess, sobre todo cuando cumplió los quince, todo lo que hacía era para que la notase, Steve solía burlarse de eso. La suerte de Steve no fue la misma, siempre decía que no había aroma que le impactara, y cuando algunas omegas le coqueteaban, después tenía a los padres de éstas advirtiéndole que se alejara, cuando sus intenciones no eran más que amistosas. No tuvo amigas ni amigos omegas por esa razón, a excepción de Jess y un par más.

Con el tiempo, Carol tardó en conseguir el permiso de la matriarca para poder cortejar algún omega; el requisito era capturar un bisonte sin ayuda e independizarse en su propio tipi, más una serie de cosas más. Carol lo logró luego de bastante tiempo, tenía que aceptar, pues era testaruda, rauda y se negaba a admitir que debía cumplir los requisitos para cortejar.

Desde que Carol y Jess se casaron, percibieron que Steve se sentía ciertamente excluido. Pero nadie podía culparlas, necesitaban su privacidad.

Cuando Steve regresó y dijo que lo había encontrado, que había visto a su omega destinado, Carol no lo dudó; el rostro de Rojhaz destilaba ilusión por donde lo veía y quiso acompañarlo en su felicidad.  
Cuando lo vio por primera vez, fue obvio que el omega de Rojhaz no era de por aquí, pero no quiso influenciar en Steve algún pensamiento malintencionado o sospechoso. Ahora creía que debió hacerlo.

Vieron a Steve sentado frente a su tipi, mirando a la luna, tocando una flauta artesanal; una melodía triste, para variar, muy parecida a la que tocó cuando falleció su madre, hacía muchos años.

Ok, estaba bastante afligido.

Jess y ella se miraron, no sabiendo qué decirle o aconsejarle, las cosas por las que pasaba Steve, no le había pasado a ninguna de las dos, gracias a las montañas.

Se pararon frente a él, en silencio, y Steve dejó de tocar el instrumento antes de redirigir su atención en la pareja frente a él.

—Déjenme solo, por favor.

—No. Porque estás sufriendo y eres mi hermano, no puedo dejarte así.

Steve cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

—No puedo decir que te entiendo porque no he pasado por lo mismo —dijo Carol, sentándose a su lado, secundada por Jess—, pero si mi Jess me dejara... No sé qué sería de mí.

La alfa tomó las manos de su omega, y las apretó cálidamente.

—Eso no me ayuda ahora.

—Lo que trato de decir, es que lamentamos lo que está sucediendo, pero no es tu culpa; de eso estoy segura.

El alfa desvió la mirada al suelo, sabía que Carol solo trataba de hacerlo sentir mejor, pero él no creía que pudiera sentirse mejor ahora.

—Quiero ir detrás de él —susurró, cabizbajo—, pero no creo ser capaz de soportar su rechazo, si él no me quiere- —se quebró, y cerró los ojos, una gota transparente salió de uno de sus ojos, y acarició su mejilla cuesta abajo—. Yo lo amo-

Danvaz abrazó la espalda superior de Rojhaz con un brazo y lo apoyó, tratando de confortarlo.

—Bueno, creo que si lo vuelvo a ver, voy a golpearlo —masculló Jess, mirando al horizonte, pensando en lo que le había dicho a Tony si le rompía el corazón a Steve.

Carol la miró de soslayo, alzando una ceja, y Jess estiró la mueca y resopló.

—Él te quiere... —dijo Jess, y Steve alzó la mirada para verla, confundido—, o como mínimo, te aprecia.

Steve iba a decirle algo, pero Jess continuó.

—Creo que en verdad ha sido feliz contigo, no puedo asegurarlo, pero, se le veía feliz muchas veces.

Rojhaz parpadeó unas cuantas veces, mirando su flauta, acongojado, ordenando todas las ideas en su cabeza que habían estado flotando en su mente durante el día.

—Había planeado seguirlo... Necesito una respuesta.

—Esa es tu decisión —agregó Danvaz—, pero tienes que estar preparado para una mala respuesta. A menos que quieras obligarlo.

—Yo no soy así.

—Lo sé.

Steve se sacudió las ropas y se puso de pie, nuevamente renovado, triste, pero dispuesto. Lo había pensado, iba a buscarlo, aunque no estaba seguro de si a Tony le gustaría que lo siguiera.

—Ibas a ir de todas formas —masculló Carol, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Sí.

Carol y Jess lo acompañaron y lo despidieron cuando luego de que Rojhaz preparó un saco pequeño con los frutos del bosque del almacén de su tipi, tomó su caballo; él les asintió, a modo de despedida y partió.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —comentó Jess, mirando en la dirección en la que se iba el alfa.

—Espero que sí.

Rojhaz preguntó a sus amigos betas hacia dónde había partido su omega, y aunque al principio se mostraron reticentes a darle una respuesta, la decisión en los ojos del alfa, al final, los convenció de ayudarle. Cuesta abajo del río, en dirección al distante mar; aunque no podían asegurarle si el mar era su destino, solo la dirección de guía.

Steve quería una respuesta, y sabía que estaba siendo un poco masoquista, considerando que Tony mismo había huido, por lo tanto, se suponía que no lo quería ni a él ni a la tribu cerca. Pero si Tony se iba a ir, y su corazón iba finalmente a romperse, quería saber por qué.

Su caballo, Noche, como lo había llamado, dado que era de un negro profundo con solo las bases de las patas y toda la punta de su hocico de color blanco, corría como si no hubiera fin; era un buen ejemplar, joven y vigoroso.  
Rojhaz lo acariciaba mientras se aferraba a su lomo, felicitando su destreza.

Había temor en Steve, sobre todo de no encontrarlo. Siguió su rumbo, tratando de encontrar pistas, pero su corazón le decía que solo tenía que ir detrás de él por el mismo sendero.

Su fortuna cambió cuando pudo sentir el aroma del omega, concentrado en el lugar donde, supuso, había descansado, no estaba seguro de si fue en su primera parada; muy cerca a la orilla, junto a un árbol. Se detuvo a analizar el lugar; Steve no era ni un lobo ni can como para rastrearlo así, pero como alfa, tenía el sentido del olfato bastante más desarrollado que cualquier beta, y durante gran parte de su niñez y juventud se dedicó a aprender algunas habilidades que no parecían que le iban a servir en mayor medida, hasta ese momento.

Así, continuó. Era como si un ente de la naturaleza jalara sus instintos y lo guiaba inconscientemente por la dirección recta.

Hasta llegar a un punto, donde el aroma de Tony lo encaminó mejor y parecía estar más fresco, lejos, pero fresco.

Había descansado relativamente poco, por fortuna su caballo era joven y aguantaba el exigente ritmo que llevaban; Rojhaz tampoco había dormido, casi nada. Rastrear era un trabajo de permanencia y perseverancia necesaria.

Él iba a encontrarlo.

…

…

Tony permaneció inmóvil, sentado y arrinconado al árbol, preguntándose si no había pisado u olido alguna seta alucinógena.

El alfa caminó cuidadosamente, como si temiera asustarlo al acercarse, y se acuclilló, a un par de metros lejos del omega para estar a su altura.

Tony casi parecía desconcertado.

Por unos segundos, lo único que se escuchaba en el ambiente, era solo el sonido de la naturaleza; las hojas de los árboles golpeándose entre sí, las aves aleteando saltos pequeños y el susurro grave del río, además de los équidos pastando.

—Tú... Tú... de verdad... estás aquí... —Fue lo que dijo Tony, afirmando, pero a la vez, inquiriendo.

Rojhaz asintió, sin quitar sus ojos azules cielo del rostro de Stark.

—¿Cómo...? —murmuró el omega, su voz era débil.

Resistió las ganas de querer decirle que estaba aliviado; sin embargo, no era prudente y no era merecedor de tal cosa, al menos no sin saber cuál era el objetivo de Steve al estar aquí.

—Te rastreé, soy sensible a tu aroma especial —Rojhaz quiso sonreír, pero trató de suprimirlo—; te pierdes... yo voy por ti ¿recuerdas? —Y una mueca triste llenó su rostro—, aunque sea por última vez.

Tony suspiró.

—Steve... ¿Por qué...?

Stark tenía un nudo en el pecho.

—También quería preguntarte eso... —respondió.

Bueno, era justo, y además, bastante mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿No estás enojado?

—Debería —Rojhaz miró el pasto—, pero no lo estoy. Solo me siento confundido, quería, necesitaba encontrarte, obtener una respuesta y-

La voz de Steve se quebró y cerró los ojos tempestivamente, para evitar que sus lágrimas empezaran a escapar de una manera incontrolable.

—Me dijiste, que no hice nada malo... entonces creí, que estábamos bien... ahora no lo entiendo.

—No creo que quieras saber la respuesta.

—No quiero... pero lo necesito... —El alfa lo miró con determinación—. No supe si me amaste o si me quisiste; me cegué creyendo que podía llenar ambos corazones con solo mis te amo. Pero veo que no fue así... Tony, si no me quieres, solo dímelo. Y si me quieres lejos, y solo así puedes ser feliz... te dejaré ir, si eso es lo que deseas. —La mirada celeste del alfa, ahora aguada—. Aunque eso, seguramente... matará mi corazón.

Las palabras revolotearon en su pecho y oídos, e hincaron como mil agujas en su garganta. _«Te amo»_ pensó Tony, pero no lo dejó salir por sus labios.

—Te usé para poder escapar hacia el lugar de donde vine, muy lejos de aquí. —Sentenció, su mirada azul zafiro, apagada. Bueno, Rojhaz quería respuestas, se las daría—. Cuando me pediste, planeé... tener alguna posibilidad, y pretendí ser un buen omega casado...

La declaración de Stark golpeó fuertemente a Rojhaz, éste siseó y abrió los ojos celestes, amplios, sorprendidos. Y luego contrajo el rostro en una expresión de dolor vertiginoso. Apartó su atención del rostro de Tony y miró al pasto, al suelo; ladeó su cuerpo, como si le hubiesen herido en uno de sus hombros, y se giró solo media vuelta tratando de recuperarse de la verdad. No tenía palabras para eso.  
Simplemente se levantaría y se iría.

—Pero eso solo fue al principio —continuó, y Steve, a pesar del dolor, no se movió, tampoco le era posible; pero no lo miraba, no podía—. Creí que todo iba a ser solo físico, que iba a ser simple; y me engañé a mí mismo fingiendo que no me afectaba el tenerte cerca de mí. Tú... te metiste en mi corazón, y- —se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos, tenía la garganta rasposa—, no sabía que estaba vacío, hasta que entraste y lo hiciste todo más colorido; estaba asustado de lo que sentía, me empeciné en creer que no pertenecía aquí y que irme era lo que tenía que hacer.

—Te quieres ir... —El murmuro de Steve era muy tenue.

—Ya no. La idea de ya no verte, es insoportable para mí. —Tony avanzó, a gatas, lentamente, para poder acercarse a Steve, antes de sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas—. Me he enamorado de ti. —El dedo meñique de su mano derecha, rozó el dedo meñique del alfa.

—Si es así... entonces por qué estás aquí, ahora.

—Porque recién cuando sentí real la idea de no verte... acepté y me di cuenta que no puedo soportar tenerte lejos.

Steve correspondió, enredando su dedo con el de Tony, y despacio, elevó su cara y su mirada, de nuevo hacia el rostro del omega. Había duda en su mirada, Tony pudo percibir.

—No quise herirte. —Tony tenía los ojos a punto de rebalsar, y Steve ya había puesto la mano izquierda sobre la mejilla del omega—. Perdón por eso... No tienes que perdonarme si no quieres, lo entenderé-

No captó con exactitud el momento exacto, solo supo que tenía los brazos de Rojhaz abrazados a él, y Tony mismo aferrándose a la espalda del alfa. Necesitaba tanto esto.

—Quiero quedarme...

La frase salió ahogada, y solo se dedicó a respirar el aroma de Rojhaz como si fuera oxígeno vital. Y quería decírselo, para que Steve lo supiera, lo mucho que ahora lo hacía sentir.

—Quiero quedarme contigo. —Se alejó solo un poco del hombro del alfa, para reposar sus frentes, una sobre la otra—. Te amo.

Se sintió demasiado bien decirlo, tan, tan, tan bien. Y su rostro era un desastre de lágrimas. Tony no era un llorón, le habían enseñado a no ser uno, pero cuando se trata de cosas del corazón, la convergencia de sentimientos colosal.

Los ojos del alfa habían tenido cierto deje de desolación hasta ese momento, y su sonrisa al escuchar aquello, fue radiante.  
Entonces se besaron, pegados, casi hambrientos, desesperados.

Era del tipo de beso que te dejaba agotado.

—Yo no quería que sufras, gracias por venir por mi... enserio yo- —dijo, medio agotado, una vez pudieron despegar sus labios—, de verdad lo siento tanto...

—Tranquilo. —Steve acarició los pómulos de Tony con sus pulgares—; estoy bien... Lo importante es lo que al final sientes, lo que decidas... y que estés en paz con esa decisión.

Stark asintió varias veces, por supuesto que estaba aliviado con esto; estaba profundamente aliviado. No sabía qué había hecho para merecer a Rojhaz, pero sea como fuera, agradecía que sea así.

Volvieron a besarse, mientras Steve acariciaba su espalda y Tony los cabellos del alfa, dorados como el sol. Su cuerpo tembló de deseo cuando rompieron el beso y sintió la nariz de Steve apoyarse bruscamente entre su hombro y su cuello; aspirando su aroma. Había sentido el cosquilleo en esa zona de su cuello cada vez que Steve lo besaba o lo olfateaba ahí, en ocasiones anteriores; ahora podía y quería rendirse ante la sensación.

—Esperaremos por eso —sentenció Steve, frotando sus pulgares en la zona donde debería morderlo—; en tu estro, así no dolerá tanto.

Tony gruñó en protesta, pero asintió. Y entonces volvió a besar al alfa, ahora trepándose sobre Steve y descansando su peso sobre él, meneando sus caderas.

Hacía más de una semana que no lo tomaba. Y estaba ansioso.

—Tony...

El aludido gimió mientras besaba la barbilla del alfa, tratando de incitarlo.

—No tienes que entregarme tu cuerpo ahora para demostrarme tu amor, si estás cansado...

—Steve... —El omega se acomodó frente al alfa, sentándose de manera estable sobre sus pantorrillas—. Te amo y me amas aunque no tengamos sexo. —Tony sonrió de medio lado—. Pero podemos... ahora... ¿Por qué privarnos?

El sonrojo en el rostro de Rojhaz fue encantador para Stark; fue una eternidad estarse privando de esto. Había sido más de una semana sin sexo, teniéndolo cerca y con el torso desnudo todo el tiempo, era pura tortura. Cuando dormían abrazados, el omega pensaba que no soportaría tanta ansiedad acumulada. Sobre todo cuando el alfa era tan maravilloso, su aroma, y cómo descomponía los latidos de su corazón.

Steve no se opuso cuando Tony se desató los cordones superiores de la prenda, ni tampoco de la faja. Las manos toscas de Rojhaz acariciaron sus muslos exteriores, hacia arriba, levantando, en el camino, los bordes de la túnica. Cuando las manos de Steve estuvieron sobre las caderas de Tony, acompañó el movimiento impasible de las éstas, meciéndose para él.

Stark no llegó a desnudarse, ni bien abrió y desató los cordones de su túnica, la parte superior de la ropa quedó abierta hasta el comienzo de su zona abdominal; Rojhaz fue a por uno de sus pezones, succionando, antes de morderlo cuidadosamente.

Tony sintió sus muslos internos temblar de anticipación, cuando los dedos de Steve apretaron sus caderas, aún por debajo de la túnica; se pasearon hasta sus glúteos, y los apretujó, amasándolos, antes de tantear su entrada.

Estaba húmedo, lo sabía, así que los dedos de Steve entraron con mucha facilidad. Sintió más humedad chorreante; su cuerpo pedía ser follado, segregando tanta lubricación como fuera posible. Suspiró, y movió sus manos hacia abajo, liberando a jalones el taparrabos, una vez lo tiró lejos, Steve se empinó en sus rodillas, para que Tony pudiera deslizar el pantalón de cuero, antes de volver a sentarse sobre sus pantorrillas, ahora su erección se alzaba firme entre ellos.

Retiró los dedos del interior de Tony y con sus manos, guio las del omega hacia su torso, para que lo tocase; a Tony le gustaba tocarlo, había descubierto, acarició los músculos firmes por todo el centro del torso del alfa. Los orbes de Stark eran oscuros de deseo y el derroche de sus feromonas era espeso.

Se mordió los labios cuando sintió la intrusión, y besó a Steve desesperadamente, antes de caer juntos a los pies del árbol, la espalda del omega sobre las pocas hojas en el suelo, las hizo crujir; las caderas del alfa se movieron con determinación. Tony tuvo que ahogar sus gemidos en los labios de su pareja, las hojas crujiendo con cada movimiento sobre ellas.

Jadearon, pegados, unidos, como si no quisieran apartarse.

Y Tony sonrió de satisfacción cuando su próstata fue insistida una y otra vez, la erección caliente de Steve estirándolo por dentro, él solo abrió sus muslos para acomodarlo entre ellos, mientras el alfa no podía dejar de embestirlo.

Steve, encorvado, acarició los pómulos de Tony, arrebujándolos con sus pulgares.

Y se sintió tan bien tenerlo de nuevo. Adoraba los jadeos que salían de los labios de Rojhaz, cada uno como consecuencia del esfuerzo de la actividad; el alfa sacó su erección, dejando solo la punta dentro, antes de incrustarse profundo de nuevo, amoldándolo, entonces Tony vio brillos estelares detrás de los párpados.

La noche fue corta entre besos, abrazos y placer.

…

…

Tony despertó sobre el cuerpo de Steve, pecho contra pecho, y su cara ladeada, estaban a inicios de otoño, así que la noche no fue muy calurosa, pero ambos abrazados, tan envueltos, fue una de las mejores posiciones de dormir que pudieron optar.

Steve lo movió, con paciencia, pero Tony solo se abrazó más al cuerpo del alfa, había estado bastante cansado y los músculos los tenía laxos, relajados, si por él fuera, se quedaría así por unas cuantas horas más.

—Tony... despierta, tenemos que regresar. —La voz de Steve sonaba agradable.

Entonces recordó algo que tenía que hacer, y que en parte era lo que iba a hacer "de paso" cuando llegase al barco, cuando aún pensaba que quería huir; de todas maneras tenía que hacerlo para asegurar gran parte de sus preocupaciones, mejor ahora.

—Steve... —susurró, somnoliento—, debo ir a otro lugar... Antes... lo necesito...

—Entonces voy contigo.

Sonrió.

Después de bañarse en el río, el agua fría pero relajante, molieron hojas de menta con sus dedos, y las masticaron junto a las frutas. Los caballos también estaban descansados y alimentados; así que en lo más pronto, partieron.

Fueron rumbo a la playa, la dirección no cambió, pero sí el motivo.

Los caballos corrieron al mismo ritmo, el de Steve había pastado y descansado cerca de donde dormitaron; al menos era bastante obediente.

Cabalgaron, descansando por períodos, casi dos días más, antes de llegar finalmente a la playa.

No tuvieron que rodear toda la playa o demorarse mucho tiempo para encontrar el barco que trajo a Tony desde muy lejos.

Aún permanecía anclado a unos metros lejos de las orillas, la madera lucía igual, solo que los rayos del sol quizás hayan despintado la cubierta marrón caoba natural.

Steve observó el barco, estático, Tony se preguntó si nunca había visto uno de su categoría; no era tan grande, había visto barcos más grandes, pero tampoco era de subestimar, por algo era un viaje de contrabando, el barco había sido robado y los ejecutantes estaban robando-exportando ciertas materias primas; por algo, apenas se enteró de ello por medio de algunos rumores en el bajo mundo, no dudó en aprovechar la oportunidad y escapar de paso, mediante algún viaje "legal" iba a ser imposible; la corona no se lo permitiría.

Dios, quién diría que acabaría aquí.

—Ven...

Tony guio a Steve, el alfa aún mantenía los ojos fijos sobre el barco y sus detalles, mirando hacia arriba y los rededores con atención; afortunadamente, la escalera de cuerdas que usaron para bajar la primera vez, aún permanecía ahí, aunque bastante más sucia. Igual todo estaba cubierto de polvo.

Lo primero que hizo el omega, una vez arriba, fue dirigirse a la escotilla de carga y bajar por las escaleras, barco adentro. Steve lo siguió.

Tony recordaba los lugares y prontamente se encontraron en un pasillo lleno de más polvo, estrecho, que olía a madera apolillada; todo era tan oscuro y tenue. Caminó por entre las puertas, algunas cerradas, otras semi abiertas; hasta que llegó donde quería.

Bajo la habitación del timonel y la sala de navegación, estaba su pequeño cuarto, el cual solo él ocupaba; a diferencia de otros que dormían de a cinco o seis. Pagó una suma especial por tener el privilegio; solo los "líderes" de tamaña treta sabían que él era Lord Iron, y que necesitaba un lugar dónde esconder su gran armadura.

Pronto, Tony vio los grandes bultos de tela desteñida que usaba para cubrir y mantener la armadura. Destapó de un solo tirón, y sonrió de medio lado al volver a ver su armadura, grande, con un poco de polvo en las bases, pero se había conservado bien, perfectamente. El pauldron era rojo y tosco, bastante raudo; las partes de los brazos y piernas lucían iguales, con articulaciones grandes en las rodillas y codos, el pie puntiagudo de metal, todo apilado, a partes separadas; la armadura ruda era como el rompecabezas real de los muñecos con los que jugaban los niños de la alta sociedad, pero tres veces más grande que aquellos considerados de tamaño real, los que llevaban los caballeros y guardias del palacio, eran bastante más pequeños. Cuando Tony se ponía esa armadura, lucía gigante.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió Steve, justo detrás de Tony, observando curioso el yelmo de la cabeza, dorada.

—Es difícil de explicar... pero básicamente, es como una ropa-escudo de metal —dijo, sabía que era una armadura medieval, más grande que las normales, de las que usan los caballeros y jinetes del Rey, pero no creía que Steve pudiera entenderlo si lo decía así—, me ayudó a sanar mi corazón —culminó, señalando su pecho.

El alfa sabría a qué se refería, la cicatriz en su pecho.

—¿Es medicinal?

Tony sonrió.

—Algo así. ¿Sabes? Creo que me la pondré por un momento.

—¿Te sientes mal? —Los ojos del alfa, ahora lo miraban con preocupación.

—No exactamente, pero necesito asegurarme.

Aún conservaba las tabletas de plomo debajo de su cama, escondidas. Buscó una de las redomas circulares vacías, con la mezcla correspondiente, e hizo reaccionar la combinación. Brilló, y si Tony no hubiera lanzado dicha redoma dentro de la fuente en el pecho de la armadura, quizás se hubiera quemado, lastimado o peor.

Rojhaz miraba, atento e impresionado, la lucecita fulgurante en el pecho del pauldron; que llameaba circularmente, como fuego azulino y blanco. Quiso tocarlo con su dedo índice.

—No lo tocaría si fuera tú. Es peligroso.

Steve lo miró con curiosidad.

—Si es peligroso... ¿Cómo es que te cura?

—A veces las medicinas suelen ser peligrosas. ¿Me ayudas?

Stark apartó la tapa delantera del pauldron, donde brillaba la energía y se escabulló detrás, sujetándose de este mismo, tratando de encajarlo a su altura. El pauldron era como tres o cuatro veces más grande que su pecho y caja torácicas, siempre sobraba mucho espacio cuando llevaba puesta la armadura.

—Ayúdame a encajar la parte trasera de esto —indicó, señalándole lo que necesitaba.

Rojhaz fue torpe al principio, pero entendía rápido; solo siguió cada detallada indicación como mejor pudo. Hasta que finalmente, Stark terminó con el pauldron puesto, lo de los brazos y piernas sería bastante más fácil considerando que ya pudo con lo principal. Las articulaciones le dieron más trabajo de lo habitual.

Sintió la energía fluir y guiar a su corazón a alinearse a un ritmo cardíaco regular; algo tibio recorriendo su cuerpo por completo, de manera sinusoidal.

La confusión en el rostro del alfa aún seguía muy presente; Tony quería aclarar sus dudas, pero el calor dentro de la pequeña habitación era sofocante.

No se colocó el yelmo, no era necesario.

Caminó acuclillado fuera de la habitación, y tuvo que dar pasos lentos de lado por el estrecho pasillo, raspando la madera con el metal. Rojhaz lo siguió despacio, todavía impresionado.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron en el exterior, Tony se puso de pie en todo el esplendor de la gran, robusta y alta armadura. Desde arriba, miró a alfa, que parecía aún más impresionado que antes.

Probablemente le llevaba más de seis o siete cabezas de alto.

—Sé que tienes dudas, Steve, yo-

—No creo saber cómo es posible lo que estás haciendo ahora... Ni tampoco entender... Pero es impresionante. Es... impresionante.

Los ojos de Steve lo miraban, no escépticos, servía mucho el hecho de haberlo visto meterse en la armadura, por lo que sabía que Tony estaba dentro, y estaba bien.

…

…

Era de noche, muy de noche, el negro color del cielo, con chispitas blancas fulgurantes y la brisa fresca, aunque más fría que tibia.

Todo el resto de la tarde, Tony había estado con la armadura puesta, tratando de explicarle a Steve algunas cosas a su entender. De donde vino, por qué, obviando cosas que quería enterrar en el pasado, como el recuerdo de su padre.

Aún recordaba aquella vez que casi estaba muriendo; en el sucio y nauseabundo calabozo del castillo norte; apenas Jaime I había sido coronado, así que ya nadie lo drogaba de morfina; además, el dolor en su lastimado pecho era abrumador, él no creía que sobreviviría más de dos o tres días. No tenía medicinas, ni dinero para comprarlas, ni libertad para salir.

Rhodes era uno de los pocos que frecuentaban los calabozos de ese castillo para limpiar o llevar algún prisionero; no conocía de mucho tiempo a Tony, pero no se llevaban mal. Sabía que Tony era un inventor y le había ayudado con facilitarle indumentaria para que no se aburriera en el encierro. Cuando lo vio adolorido, se ofreció a comprarle medicina; el problema, obviamente, era que Tony no tenía nada de dinero; Rhodes tampoco.

No supo si pasaron días o solo horas, esperando algún milagro para su deceso.

Aunque pronto, Rhodes llegó con un artículo de los diarios, donde tildaban de idealista a un alquimista que afirmaba que sabía la fórmula para fabricar oro.

Tony corrigió gran parte de las afirmaciones de tal alquimista, donde aseguraba reacciones con elementos que experimentalmente eran más que imposibles. _"El plomo sería más lógico que una barra de cobre"_ ; fue lo que dijo, aunque fue una broma. Y al día siguiente, Rhodes le llevó un par de tabletas de plomo, entusiasmado con la idea de fabricar oro.

Rhodes también era un hombre con ambiciones, cualquier hombre sensato querría oro ¿quién no? Y convencido de las capacidades y la popularidad de Stark, como genio inventor, apostó por el prisionero de los calabozos.

No salió oro, claramente, pero sí descubrieron algo fenomenal, fue un accidente. Pronto, Tony descubrió que exponerse cerca de la redoma con chispeante flujo, hacía latir estable su corazón. La exposición al magnetismo del metal transformado, era positivo, aceleraba su sistema.

Fue así, que Tony recicló una vieja armadura oxidada de una de las esquineras del calabozo. Demostró su utilidad con ella ante el Rey y fue nombrado Lord Iron, dotado de una armadura en mejor estado, con su ayuda y diseño; Sir Rhodes fue uno de sus primeros ayudantes, también al servicio del Rey, y le permitieron habitar en los calabozos del palacio principal.

Sí, no fue muy bonito. Pero Jaime I no lo quería lejos y sin vigilancia, era como un "arma" andante, y las armas eran peligrosas.

Así fue como empezó su carrera como Lord Iron, hubo muchas cosas que no le gustaban, y se había resignado a ser prisionero de la armadura todo el tiempo.

Le contó todo eso a Steve, mientras miraban el cielo; Tony se aseguraba de que su corazón reciba la estabilidad de la fuente de energía, pasó mucho tiempo, toda la tarde. Aunque su corazón había latido bien todo este tiempo, de vez en cuando necesitaba que se le recordase cuál era el ritmo que siempre deberá seguir; quizás todas sean ideas quisquillosas en su cabeza, pero finalmente, asegurarse no estaba de más. Que a pesar de todo, su corazón ya no era el mismo.

—Gracias por decirme todo esto.

—Quería decírtelo. Gracias por escuchar.

Ya habían cenado fruta, mientras Steve se recostaba en el metal de la armadura. Stark percibía que Rojhaz quería abrazarlo, pero la armadura era un gran obstáculo, así que se limitaba a tener los dedos inquietos, tamborileándolos sobre el pauldron.

—No te he contado mi origen —dijo Steve, elevando la mirada hacia los ojos azul zafiro del omega—; si quieres saber...

—No estás en obligación de decírmelo solo porque yo te he contado algo mío. Pero si quieres decirlo, me gustaría escucharte.

El alfa le sonrió, tranquilamente, y comenzó.

Su madre había sido una sobreviviente.

Todo comenzó con la omega Sarah Rogers; cansada de los abusos y maltratos de su marido, aún con la marca en su cuello, un día, luego de haber ahorrado con esfuerzo durante un par de años, escapó. Tomó a su pequeño hijo de cuatro años, Steve Rogers, un alfa, y huyó lejos tratando de pasar desapercibida.

Ella había escuchado que en las Indias existía trabajo para los ingleses; que la reina había colocado puestos de trabajo sin distinción; también para omegas, que servían como agricultores. En fin, sonaba mejor allá, las normas para omegas sin esposo, y con hijos, al menos no se aplicaban allá.

Ella compró dos pases, uno para ella y otro para su niño. Steve no recordaba muy bien las cosas, pero Sarah le había contado que si el señor Danvers no les hubiera ayudado a ingresar al barco, probablemente se los hubiesen llevado a algún calabozo hasta encontrar a su padre para entregárselos. Era un viaje legal, comercial, por lo que, los omegas no viajaban sin un alfa que respondiese por ellos; y Sarah literalmente había huido de su mal alfa, por lo que tuvieron suerte esa vez.

Pero no tuvieron suerte en el viaje.

Salió mal; su barco fue duramente azotado por las olas y la tormenta, Steve recordaba vagamente, haberse aferrado a Sarah todo el tiempo. También recordaba gente tirada en los pasillos, inundados de agua. Un grupito de niños perdidos se agrupó con Sarah, en vista de buscar protección bajo el yugo de un omega. Eran cuatro niños, contando a Steve.

Sobrevivieron junto al señor Danvers, un oficial inglés, que tenía una hija alfa, pequeña, contemporánea a Steve. Al final, su grupo sobreviviente estaba compuesto por tres adultos: un beta, un alfa y una omega; y cuatro niños, una omega de ojos verdes que no hablaba y tres alfas.

En uno de los barquitos salvavidas, lograron salir del barco antes de que las aguas hicieran de las suyas con él. Tampoco fue el único barco salvavidas, pero lo que sucedió con los demás, nunca se supo. Cada uno se perdió a la deriva.  
Además, el señor Danvers estaba herido, Steve recordaba su blanca camisa con una gran mancha rojiza, y a su hija llorando todo el tiempo.

Fue un milagro el llegar a tierra firme.

Pero estuvieron a punto de morir por deshidratación y hambre. Mejor dicho, uno de los adultos no pudo, el beta aparentemente estaba mal desde antes.

Con solo su madre para cuidarlos a todos, no les fue muy bien.

Incluso comieron hojas.

Poco después de que el señor Danvers pereció, en vista de que notablemente no pudieron obtener ayuda médica, un grupito de salvajes, los encontró. Al parecer fueron suertudos al ser época de pesca para los de Roanoke, habían llevado barcos de totora, pequeños, para pescar en el mar. Era temporada de gran pesca para ellos.

Steve no recordaba bien cómo sucedió, solo tenía imágenes borrosas de cómo los llevaban con ellos. Recordaba a su madre tosiendo y llorando cuando se suponía que nadie la veía. A la niña omega del grupo, Jessica, la llevaron a otro lugar; en ese tiempo no la conocía nada. Y Sarah se quedó con ellos en un tipi; los de Roanoke no le exigieron otras cosas, dado que tenía "tres hijos" que aportarían a la tribu, era como una omega con tres crías, además, con una marca en el cuello, nadie la querría así. Él no podría saber qué era lo que pasaba por la mente de su madre, nunca lo supo.

Uno de los niños alfas no sobrevivió, era pelirrojo y pálido, pero estaba muy anémico desde antes, por lo que no pasó ni seis meses. Fue un duro golpe.

Steve también estaba débil, pero su suertudo metabolismo respondió mejor a la nueva dieta en éstas tierras salvajes.

Fueron tres años más; aprendieron el dialecto local y poco a poco dejaron de usar todo vestigio de inglés, hasta que llegaron al punto donde ya no lo usaban más.  
Su madre siempre se acariciaba la marca en el cuello, parecía adolorida, Steve no sabía por qué.  
Sarah los preparó a él y a Carol para que se cuidaran y les dejó muy en claro cuáles eran sus nombres. El inconveniente fue, que con la pronunciación y el dejo en esta zona, todos les empezaron a llamar como "Rojhaz" y "Danvaz" en una manera tosca por tratar de imitar la pronunciación de Sarah; hasta que al final, quedó así.

Steve quedó profundamente afectado por el fallecimiento de Sarah; la matriarca les había dicho que falleció por culpa de la marca en su cuello. Durante un tiempo, Rojhaz pensó que se trataba de una falla en el método de mordida que su padre impuso en su madre, lamentó ello.

Se hizo oficialmente huérfano a los 7 años; y desde ese día, tanto Carol como él, se criaron a la deriva, en un pequeño tipi, bajo algunas cortesías de sus vecinos. Antes de los diez, Steve cazaba perfectamente conejos y hurtaba huevos de aves; le enseñaron a pedir disculpas a la naturaleza y a agradecerle por las cosas buenas de la vida. Carol fue un poco más reticente, si Steve aprendió a cazar ávidamente desde pequeño, ella se especializó en la fabricación de tallados y ollas de barro, para intercambiarlos por otras cosas.

Eran los más desenvueltos de entre los alfas jóvenes, a pesar de ser totalmente huérfanos. A pesar de que las personas mayores, no los querían cerca de sus hijos e hijas por su extraña apariencia.  
Pero estaban bien ahí, llegaron muy niños y no concebían irse a otro lugar. Sarah les hubo hablado de la civilización, de un mundo con restricciones, pero al ser ellos alfas, quizás con oportunidades.  
Sin embargo, decidieron seguir perteneciendo aquí, no les antojaban los misterios más allá cruzando el gran mar.

Carol construyó su propio tipi para poder casarse con Jess y se llevó a su omega con ella; ahora esperaban una cría.

Y Steve, bueno, Steve estaba en ese momento con Tony, terminando de contarle todo.

—¿Eres de- eres de... De dónde dijiste que venías?

—En realidad... No lo recuerdo.

Los ojos de Tony refulgían de sorpresa, todo siempre encajó, tal como lo sospechó, Steve no compartía las mismas características de la gente de aquí porque, bueno, ¡no era de aquí!

—Pero, uhm... Tú madre, tu madre te ha debido decir... Oh, Dios... Steve...

—Seguro, quizás Carol lo recuerde.

Steve alzó una ceja. Tony sonrió.

—Eres inglés, apostaría mi armadura a eso.

—Ya no interesa... —Steve frunció el ceño—; yo pertenezco a Roanoke.

El omega asintió un par de veces, aunque necesitaba un poco de tiempo para asimilar la historia.

—No lo dudo... Y yo pertenezco aquí también —sintió sus mejillas arder—. Entonces sabes hablar en ese idioma... El inglés...

—Casi lo he olvidado, lo dejé en mi niñez, dejé de escuchar vestigio de palabras en ese lenguaje desde que mi madre murió; entonces no lo he vuelto a practicar. No lo necesito aquí.

—Eso es cierto. —¿Qué importaba ahora? No hablaban ese idioma aquí.

Quiso acercarse a Steve para besarlo, pero la enorme armadura fue impedimento. Steve golpeó suavemente con sus dedos el pauldron, y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Otra vez hubo un cosquilleo intenso por todo su cuerpo, y la necesidad de ser mordido se depositó de nuevo a lo largo de su cuello; resistirse a eso, durante tanto tiempo, realmente fue una tortura.  
Se mordió los labios, y en vista de que ya había sido suficiente de la armadura, decidió que era hora de quitársela.

—¿Me acompañas?

…

…

Rojhaz lo siguió, apagaron la fogata y regresaron al barco, por la cubierta; Tony indicó a Steve que tomara una de las lamparillas con velas de cera y le ayudó a prenderla. El alfa se quedó observando la llamita encerrada en aquel recipiente transparente, hasta que tuvieron que bajar por la escotilla, los pasillos y su antigua habitación, dejaron la lamparilla en la única mesita, situada frente a la puerta; quitarse la armadura resultó ser una faena menos pesada, solo se desprendió de las piezas, tratando de que no cayesen bruscamente; una vez las grandes piezas estuvieron acomodadas en el suelo, ambos las cubrieron con la tela desteñida.

Se sentía menos pesado estar sin la armadura, se estiró todo lo que pudo, y finalmente, se sintió liviano.

Steve lo observaba en medio de la tenue iluminación, Tony sabía que seguía impresionado por todo lo de hoy.

Y también presentía que lo deseaba. Bueno, Steve siempre lo deseaba.

Y si era sincero, él también deseaba a Steve.

Había aprendido tanto a liberar sus feromonas, en diferentes intensidades, y Steve respondía a cada una de éstas de diferentes formas.

Ahora mismo, el aroma de Tony era acogedor, llamando amigablemente a su pareja para que, si quisiera, lo tomara. Tony sabía que lo haría. Al menos había un lecho donde podrían hacerlo. La manta principal estaba empolvada, pero si la quitaban, su cama era útil.

Rojhaz se acercó a Stark, sonriéndole en la baja luminosidad, sus ojos oscuros de deseo también. Eventualmente, el omega deslizó sus manos hacia arriba por el ancho y cálido pecho de Steve, rodeó sus pulgares alrededor de sus pezones firmes, apretando suavemente, luego sus brazos alrededor del cuello, atrayendo a Steve para un beso. Meciendo la pelvis para que pudiera frotarse contra él con los movimientos lentos y circulares de sus caderas.

En un momento, Steve lo acorraló contra una de las paredes de madera de olor dulzón, deslizó sus manos sobre los muslos de Tony, acariciando hasta que la piel se sintió sensible, temblorosa y cálida al mismo tiempo bajo su toque, luego deslizó una mano hacia arriba, sobre el culo de Tony, frotó en su agujero. Rojhaz había sido bastante directo con su intención; Tony se desplomó sobre Steve, jadeando, aún no se desnudaban, pero ya tenía los dígitos de su pareja acariciando allí, alzando el borde de la túnica.

Tony se sobresaltó ante el rumbo, se mordió el labio inferior y se quedó sin aliento, sintiéndose un poco caliente, tímido, pero también se sentía bien, un masaje extrañamente suave e íntimo en un lugar tan privado.

—Eres tan suave y perfecto —dijo Steve, susurrando, sonriéndole con cariño. Sus dedos se frotaban suavemente sobre el agujero de Tony, y Tony gimió ante la sensación íntima, el extraño pulso del placer silencioso—. Estás mojándote tan rápido...

Steve sonrió y le acarició el hombro con la otra mano. Tony se encontró a sí mismo gimiendo, presionando contra él, con las piernas abiertas por instinto, pisando de puntitas, empinándose para tratar de encontrar estabilidad ante sus piernas débiles; mientras Steve seguía frotando suavemente su agujero, suave, calmado, íntimo, sin empujar, mientras se inclinaba, tiraba de Tony para un beso. Siguió frotando el agujero, el culo, apretando suavemente las mejillas firmes, separándolas, amasándolas y masajeándolas, incluso cuando Tony lo empujó, lento tratando de que los dedos del alfa lo penetraran, jadeando; pero no lo hizo, en vez de eso, las manos de Steve se alisaron arriba y abajo por el culo, la espalda, masajeando otra vez; Tony solo se sintió bien, flotando de placer inconcluso, con el nudo cosquilleante en su vientre, deseoso por ser saciado.

Steve solo estaba siendo cariñoso.

De pronto, fue apartado de improviso, los ojos celestes del alfa lo miraban brillantes, mientras las manos grandes desataban los cordones de su ropa con rudeza y prisa, había algo en la tosquedad del apuro de Steve, que le gustaba. Sus prendas cayeron por su propio peso, y para ese entonces, sentía que el aire le entibiaba los pulmones, todo, hacía mucho calor. Tony también había aprendido a desvestir a Steve con una facilidad que solo los meses de práctica le habían ayudado a desarrollar. Sus ropas siempre iban del mismo estilo, solo variaban de color. A comparación de Tony, que eran todas las túnicas iguales.

Tony apretó sus dedos en la pelvis de Steve, al lado de la erección del alfa, rojiza, erguida, gruesa. Sin darse cuenta, se lamió los labios, pensando en cuánto disfrutaba de tener ello dentro de su cuerpo.

Hacía mucho calor, dentro y fuera de él; se sentía tan mareado por el deseo.

Cuando Steve lo empotró contra la pared de madera a su espalda, Tony lo recibió entre sus piernas, abrazándolas a las caderas de Steve, sujetándose con sus brazos a la espalda y cuello; sus zapatos de cuero se deslizaron fuera de sus pies y se estremeció cuando sintió la punta dura y tibia de la erección del alfa frotando la comisura de su mojado agujero, avisándole. Suspiró de anticipación, hasta que fue penetrado con suavidad; la lubricación natural era abundante, Tony siempre se empapaba mucho, era parte de su metabolismo.

Liberó un gemido ronco, cuando el alfa se deslizó, frotando, el prepucio duro se encajó adentro.

Había necesitado tanto hacer esto.

La polla de Tony estaba dura, pulsando de deseo cada vez que Steve empujaba hacia adelante y arriba tan profundo y dominante; la punta sensible tamborileó entre su vientre y el estómago del alfa, el contacto fue agradable, Steve lo araba maravillosamente; meciéndolo sin poder hacer nada contra la pared crujiente, suspendido, las tabletas de la madera temblaban con cada fuerte embiste que daba Steve, apretando a Tony contra ellas, protestando por la fuerza de los movimientos.

El pene del alfa lo estaba acariciando a fondo, uno, dos, tres, empujando a Tony, frotando, estirándolo hasta que estaba jadeando y goteando, su lubricación desbordándose y escapando de su interior cada vez que la polla se deslizaba hacia abajo y afuera, antes de entrar de nuevo, salpicando el líquido transparente.  
Se sentía apretado y aferrado por dentro, quería atrapar la polla del alfa, para que le sobara todo el tiempo en su punto dulce, era placentero, resbaladizo alrededor de la polla de Steve, todavía apretándolo contra él aún con cada tirón de la gravedad, los músculos internos temblando indefensos, ahora colgaba alrededor de la enorme y palpitante longitud de Steve; se sintió tan estrecho, tierno y crudo cada vez que Steve sacó hasta la mitad su erección, giró sus caderas y empujó profundamente hacia adentro otra vez y frotó la próstata de Tony, un placer sin aliento se apoderó de él por un momento, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y se quedó sin voz.

Rojhaz no pararía, podía verlo jadeando, gruñendo, esforzándose por el placer, conteniendo la fuerza con la que quería descomponerlo.

Cuando relajó su abdomen por un momento y gimió de manera ruda, Steve estaba nuevamente dentro, moviendo un poco las caderas para frotarse dentro de él antes de que saliera y comenzara todo, de nuevo. Rojhaz flexionó las caderas, volvió a penetrar en él y Tony se quedó sin aliento, con la respiración entrecortada en la garganta, Steve había ido tan profundo. Su boca era tan suave contra la garganta de Tony, tan cuidadosa y húmeda, chupando, sin dejar ningún tipo de marca.

Tony fue muy consciente de su deseo, quería la mordida de Steve, toda la piel de su garganta, nuca y cuello estaba sentida, sensible, cosquilleándole y ardiéndole por todos lados, como si necesitara de un raspón, ya sea rudo y doloroso, como inyección sobre sus alocadas glándulas hormonales; quería gritarle a su alfa que lo mordiera o se volvería loco.

En ese momento, antes que nada, el tibio semen de Steve lo llenó por completo, y sintió el deslizamiento del pene fuera de él, dejando chorrear todo el desastre líquido fuera y abajo, como si Steve esperará vaciarlo de todo el líquido.

Lo siguió sujetando, y lo llevó pasos al lado, sobre la cama.

—Espera... —jadeó Tony, aún sin mucho que pensar que solo el placer—, retira las mantas...

Steve entendió, el polvo no era exagerado, pero había, así que arrastró lo que pudo con una mano; y su fuerte tirón fue suficiente para lanzar la manta hasta una esquina, una nube de polvo se expandió por el borde final de la cama. Afortunadamente, el colchón y la sábana estaba libre de polvo.

Steve lo sentó sobre el borde, antes tanteando la estabilidad de la superficie, luego se inclinó, ahuecando sus manos al lado de la mandíbula de Tony, a lo largo de su cuello, de una manera que lo hizo temblar—. Te amo. —Pasó un suave beso por el costado de la boca de Tony—. Me gusta besarte. —Presionó otro beso sobre los labios de Tony, suave, ardiente y ferviente; Tony solo suspiró, sintió que se suavizaba, hormigueaba y se derretía por todos lados, se inclinó hacia adelante y agarró la nuca de Steve.

—Te amo —correspondió, se sentía maravilloso corresponderle; los labios de Steve curvaron una sonrisa risueña. Tony lo volvió a besar.

Ese beso condujo a más besos, Steve estaba deslizando sus manos debajo de las caderas de Tony, debajo de sus muslos, y levantándolo corporalmente, sobre su regazo, mientras se acomodaba en la cama, con su espalda apoyada sobre el espaldar y las almohadas, un poco empolvadas, Steve no pareció tener cabeza para pensar en ello, colocando cuidadosamente a Tony sobre sus caderas, y Tony sintió una emoción atravesarlo, derribar su espina dorsal para estremecerse en su estómago, ardiente en su vientre.

En poco tiempo, su lengua estaba en lo profundo de la boca de Steve, el beso se tornó de dulce a profundo, caliente y húmedo, sexual, con una mano en el cabello, mientras se mecían uno contra el otro por instinto. La erección del alfa volvía a despertar, lista, empezó a frotar toda su extensión entre los glúteos del omega, empapándose con la lubricación de este.

—Ah... Espera... Steve... —Tony jadeó sin aliento, abrumado, casi ahogado por el beso, mientras se retiraba para respirar, la mano enroscada en el cabello de Steve cuando la otra acariciaba arriba y abajo sobre su pecho.

—A tu ritmo... —dijo Steve, con los ojos desorbitados y estrellados, con la boca besada y húmeda, mientras lo miraba, con las manos ya moviéndose sobre el culo y los muslos de Tony, apretando los glúteos con suavidad pero sin soltarlo nunca, sin dejar que se sentara sobre tu erección aún.

Los ojos azul zafiro del azabache brillaron de anhelo y tanteando con cuidado guio su agujero húmedo hacia la punta de la erección de su alfa; la punta estirando el inicio, y luego todo deslizó hasta dentro, otra vez, de un sentón, su próstata fue frotada.

Steve solo gruñó, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados, las manos aferradas al trasero de Tony mientras se inclinaba hacia él, y él solo gemía—. Eres... hermoso... Tony. —Y Tony se dejó llevar, ya no podía resistirse más.

Comenzó a moverse, deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre la polla de Steve, y lanzando sus caderas en un movimiento circular, mientras estaba en eso, acelerando una vez que estuvo seguro de que había captado el truco, hasta que se balanceó y de vuelta, casi golpeando a Steve hasta la raíz, sobre sus testículos, lo sentía tan dentro, cada vez tratando de contener su propio gemido frente a la sensación abrumada mientras esa gran polla se mecía, se deslizaba y golpeaba dentro de él.

  
Steve estaba gimiendo y gimiendo, haciendo los más hermosos y suplicantes ruidos. Finalmente, Tony se inclinó, agarró el cuello de Steve con los dedos firmes en su nuca, y comenzó a besarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior, chupándolo y luego el superior, gimiendo en su boca, bebiendo los propios gemidos de Steve a cambio. Acarició su tembloroso abdomen, luego deslizó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Steve y solo lo sostuvo, acariciando su cabello mientras Steve jadeaba, gemía y frotaba su rostro en el hombro de Tony y jadeaba en el espacio de su cuello y su hombro, roco, grueso, gutural.  
Tony estaba montándolo de la mejor manera que sabía hasta que Steve jadeó e hizo el ruido más impotente, suave e increíble; Tony lo sintió vibrando rápido, meciéndose de manera contraria para poder hacer más fricción, podía sentirlo estremeciéndose, temblando y pulsando dentro de él, dejándolo mojado y desordenado por dentro.

Él omega lo escuchó gemir y gemir contra él.

—Oh... Tony... —suspiró Steve, estremeciéndose, cuando Tony comenzó a rodar sus caderas otra vez sobre él.

La resistencia, la plenitud y la humedad, estimulaban su polla de modo que podía sentirla flotando entre ambos.

Steve respiró y presionó su cara contra el hombro de Tony otra vez, contra su cuello, respirando profundamente mientras presionaba sus manos sobre las caderas de Tony, llenándolas con grandes puñados de su culo. Aspiraba sin cansancio el aroma del omega, y con gusto, liberaba su propia testosterona; de manera que Stark respiraba también del aroma de Rojhaz, era un asunto de dar y recibir, adictivo.

Tony montó a Steve con movimientos lentos, oscilantes y suaves de sus caderas esta vez, bien consciente y cuidadoso de su sensibilidad; Steve estaba acariciando sus manos arriba y abajo sobre su espalda desnuda, un masaje sensual y lento mientras trataba de apretar sus músculos por dentro, ajustarlos alrededor de la polla de Steve. Tomó más tiempo esta vez, y fue un tiempo más lento, más dulce, meciéndose sobre Steve.

—Quiero tu mordida... —Le dijo Tony, acariciando el costado de su cara con una mano sudorosa, paseando por su cabello, Steve sonrió, se sonrojó y se mordió el labio de nuevo, su rostro suave.

—Me gusta eso. —Logró decir, sin dejar de amasar sus glúteos—, pero quiero que sea una buena... uh... experiencia... para ti... —masculló, antes de que una de sus manos subiera hasta su yugular para hacer círculos con su pulgar, donde le gustaría morder.

Una corriente de placer hizo temblar al omega por eso y siguió acariciando el rostro del alfa.

Rojhaz parecía feliz, con el rostro relajado y los labios separados, brillando ante el toque de Stark mientras acariciaba su rostro, apartaba el cabello enredado de sus ojos. 

Esa mano sobre su cuello fue hacia la polla erecta y olvidada de Tony, masajeándolo y sobando, tirando arriba y abajo con esos grandes y ásperos dedos. La polla de Steve aún tan grande y caliente dentro de él, mientras Steve puso su mano sobre él, lo acarició hasta que eyaculó, el placer lo hacía temblar mientras todavía estaba estirado alrededor del pene de Steve, pero Steve no se movía, no buscaba su propio placer; era menos abrumador de esa manera, simplemente dejó que Tony se deleitara con su toque y limpió el semen que había salpicado. Se sintió bien, esa plenitud pesada y caliente dentro de él, presionando su punto sensible todo el tiempo.

Steve alcanzó la polla de Tony de nuevo, buscándola con entusiasmo, acariciándola con una adorable y conmovedora disposición, mirando hacia arriba a la cara de Tony como para asegurarse de que lo estaba haciendo sentir bien con cada golpe, apretando suavemente y meciendo un pulgar hacia arriba sobre la cabeza.  
Tony se escuchó decir elogios cariñosos, suaves y alegres, saliendo de su boca cuando la mano grande y cálida de Steve lo envolvió, lo acarició, deslizándose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, meciéndose en su polla pesada.

Él mismo tembló y cabalgó de nuevo sobre Steve. Pero su espalda cayó sobre sí cuando su alfa lo arrastró de nuevo sobre el colchón, cambiándolos de posición. Empezando a embestirlo de nuevo; con una fuerza vigorosa, sacudiendo la cama. Tony balbuceó cosas, todas las sensaciones revueltas en su cabeza. Dejó salir por sus labios sus anhelos más ansiosos en ese momento.

—Quiero... Ah... Yo quiero... Muérdeme —Volvió a pedir, no le importaba si era doloroso, su cuello picaba y ardía, sus glándulas pedían la mordida y las hormonas de Steve modificándolas.

Los omegas enamorados despertaban ese instinto, también las parejas de alta compatibilidad.

Y vio las pupilas de Rojhaz dilatarse de deseo, Stark lo quería, lo había querido desde antes, pero temía aclarar sus sentimientos.

Ahora todo estaba tan nítido.

Tony le expuso su cuello, en medio de sus jadeos, Steve había empezado a ser más tosco con la fuerza de sus penetraciones, lo vio apretar el colchón con sus dedos.

—Muérdeme... —Con su voz más gutural y suave a la vez, sólo dijo una vez más, y Rojhaz cedió a sus deseos.

Vio su mirada romperse, hipnótica, y la boca de Steve succionó y succionó el cuello de Tony. El omega sostenía la nuca del alfa, apoyando su mano por instinto.  
La boca chupaba con fuerza la zona que iba a morder, una y otra vez, sensibilizando la zona, irritándola para que estuviera más suave. Ahí, en el lado derecho de su cuello, no en el centro ni detrás, sino a la derecha, bajo, comenzando el hombro, la unión curvea entre el hombro y el cuello, donde siempre se arrebujaba para respirar su aroma, ahí mismo, ahora mordía suavemente, preparando la zona.

Sintió caliente e irritada esa zona, su cuerpo estaba temblando y la polla de Steve se mecía dentro, sin dejar de estirarlo. Podía sentir húmedo y sensible aquella parte donde Steve succionaba con fuerza.

Jadeó un poco más cuando su próstata fue insistida, y luego un dolor agudo y estremecedor lo hincó.

Finalmente, su orgasmo se alzó sobre él, dejándolo temblando, se corrió cuando empezó, al mismo tiempo que el tibio semen de Steve lo llenaba.

Y luego sintió los dientes duros del alfa seguir adentrándose más en su cuello; se quedó sin voz, un intento de jadeo roto. Y el dolor fue abrumador, pero se sintió tan correcto.

Sus ojos se acuaron, y las lágrimas escaparon de ellos, pero no apartó a Steve, podía sentirlo, su saliva ahora cargada de hormonas reaccionando sobre sus glándulas; toda una sensación sinusoidal paseando por todo su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta la punta de los pies. Bueno, correcto, placentero.  
Steve se apartó tan pronto como sus instintos le clamaron hacerlo; lamió la herida, Tony se quejó de dolor, había sangre en los labios de Steve.

Pero estaba bien, Tony pensó, ahora se sentía calmado, su corazón acelerado, y la sensación tibia del semen de Steve aún dentro suyo fueron de las mejores cosas de la vida.

—Oh... Tony... Yo- —empezó Rojhaz, relamiéndose los labios de la sangre salada del omega, parecía haberse liberado del instinto que lo llevó a morder a Tony sin contemplaciones. Su rostro estaba abrumado.

—Al fin... —susurró Stark, sonriéndole, respirando nervioso—. Yo también necesitaba esto.

La mirada celeste de Steve se suavizó y encontró un punto de alivio con eso. Besó delicadamente la zona de la mordida, una herida grande yacía ahí, luego de haber limpiado la sangre, la zona estaba toda rojiza y sentida. No lucía bonito en ese momento, pero cuando cicatrice y quede la marca luego, seguro lucirá muchísimo mejor.

…

…

Estaban acurrucados, cansados, en medio de la cama, Tony estaba recostado de lado sobre su lado izquierdo, solo su cabeza en el pecho de su alfa; habían limpiado la herida, y le dolía mover su cuello de manera brusca.

Steve enredaba sus manos en su cabello y acariciaba suavemente las hebras oscuras y gruesas, frotando su cuero cabelludo hasta que todo lo que Tony quería hacer era apoyar la cabeza sobre el pecho de Steve y simplemente lo disfrutarlo, porque se sentía tan bien. Siempre le había gustado que le acariciaran el cabello, y las manos de Steve eran grandes, ásperas y fuertes, pero cálidas, se sentían increíbles en su cabeza, en su pelo.

—Te amo —murmuró Tony, presionando sus labios suaves y desesperados contra el pecho de Steve, y observó cómo su rostro se iluminaba, sus labios temblaban mientras arrastraba sus alientos indefensos.

—Oh, también te amo, mucho, Tony —dijo Steve. Y se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza—. Gracias por quedarte, por aceptarm-

Tony interrumpió eso, poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Steve, y negó silenciosamente a lo último, evitando agitar su cuello mucho.

—No tienes que agradecerlo... yo... No sé por qué me has perdonado...

—Era tu manera de sobrevivir... —afirmó—, no puedo culparte por eso, con saber que no era tu intención herirme ni lo hiciste para hacerme daño, es suficiente, yo puedo entender.

—Tampoco pensé que me enamoraría tan perdidamente de ti —dijo, mirándolo a los ojos—, ahora no me imagino de otra manera. Me gusta aquí, estar contigo...

Y Steve le sonrió cariñosamente, acariciando su espalda desnuda, delicadamente, para relajarlo. Luego llegó a su vientre, ahuecando sus dedos pulgares ahí, con paciencia.

—Yo- uh... Nunca me ha gustado la idea de tener hijos —dijo, mirando fijamente los ojos celestes del alfa, éste parpadeó un poco afectado por la declaración.

Pero los ojos de Rojhaz hicieron un buen trabajo tratando de ocultar el hecho de no haberle gustado lo dicho, estaba... triste. Y la mano del alfa sobre su vientre se apartó.

—De hecho detestaba la idea.

—Tony... si no- bueno, yo-

—Pero ahora... La idea suena mejor —culminó, su voz tratando de ser sensual y juguetona.

—No voy a obligarte...

Tony resopló, sentía las mejillas muy tibias.

—Lo que quiero decir, es que- —Dios, él nunca había sido bueno admitiendo agradar cosas que antes no—. Que no me molestaría si tenemos bebés. —E instintivamente, su mano fue hacia su vientre, regresando la de Steve de nuevo ahí—. No quiero quitarte eso. En mi siguiente celo, tú me...

—Está bien, en tu celo o en tus días fértiles —dijo—, practicaremos mucho.

Era sabido, que la mayoría de alfas deseaban por instinto, tener crías con su omega; y si Steve quería, porque se notaba que quería, Tony no planeaba privarle de eso, además, la idea no sonaba mal en su cabeza, incluso podría ser agradable. Suponía que eso era por el instinto de los omegas de querer sentirse fértiles, con mínimo un bebé, todos decían que esa era su única responsabilidad en la escala social: tener, criar y educar a los hijos; los alfas se encargaban de proveerlos y cuidar la familia.

Steve sonrío, entendía lo que Tony quería decirle; estaba tranquilo. Ahora mismo, todo lucía perfecto.

—¿Quieres ir al Pow-wow? —preguntó el alfa de repente, mientras Tony aún no se dormía, estaba al borde de hacerlo.

—Uh... He escuchado de eso —contestó—, bueno, sí, solo si vamos juntos.

—Iremos. Está muy cerca la fecha, y antes de que tengamos bebés quiero presentarte a Thor, es un gran amigo; me dijo que si me casaba, le invitara a mi boda pero...

Tony alzó una ceja.

—Me olvidé —admitió el alfa—, te conocí tan de repente que...

Tony soltó una risa, siseando de dolor por la herida en su cuello y se abrazó a Steve.

Lo que restaba de noche, durmieron ininterrumpidamente; sabían que partirían en la mañana.


	9. 7

Las carpas y las caravanas de diferentes estilos, desfilaban por todas partes, algunas coloridas, otras opacas. Gente por doquier, salvajes llevando comida, fruta, telas, metales, etc.

Tony miraba impresionado todo el panorama; grupos con diferentes estilos de ropa; incluso vio un par de mujeres con los pechos desnudos, solo cubiertos por sus cabelleras. Eso fue extraño de ver; pero cada pueblo tenía sus costumbres, sus estilos, el omega no juzgaría, trataba, aunque le parecía extraño, muy extraño.

Había personas bailando mientras caminaban, otros tocando tambores, y otros sonando sus flautas. Alegrando el ambiente general, solo al paso, los únicos que se establecían, eran tipis y carpas, agrupadas juntas por estilos y comunidades.

Roanoke solo había enviado un grupo pequeño, quizás no más de entre veinte a treinta personas, entre alfas solteros, algunas omegas solteras, y parejas casadas, además del hijo del líder y su omega. Viajaron a caballo, durante dos lunas, a paso ligero; el Pow-wow se asentó en medio de unas montañas, en la zona desértica, pero cerca al bosque, se podía notar la zona verdosa a lo lejos.

Los caballos pasaron entre algunos grupos, algunos habían empezado a bailar sobre un pie, sacudiendo el otro, al rededor de una fogata. Varios llevaban penachos en sus cabezas.

Otros estaban ofreciendo trueques con ropas, comida, animales, semillas, etc; había gente tranzando y contabilizando sus indumentarias. El lugar era ruidoso, pero no un mal ruido, sonaba música de diferentes tonadas, de diferentes grupos.  
Faltaban unas horas para el anochecer, el sol recién estaba empezando a pintarse de color naranja.

—Nos asentaremos, aquí —dijo el hijo del líder de Roanoke, era un alfa también corpulento, tenía el cabello rapado hasta la mitad, y el resto, estaba trenzado en una larga coleta, su omega era de las más amigables en el grupo, Tony había notado, ya tenían dos bebés, los habían dejado con sus abuelos. Él sería el nuevo líder de la comunidad, necesitaba familiarizarse con estas actividades.

Steve se bajó del caballo —habían llevado a Noche—, y luego lo siguió Tony, ambos se construyeron su propio tipi, el omega había aprendido cómo armar estas cosas, no era tan complicado, pero sí trabajoso para una sola persona.

El objetivo del Pow-wow entre aliados, era informar acerca de los percances sufridos con algunas tribus enemigas a lo largo de las estaciones, y saber si no había peligro de enfrentamiento, también informar problemas de abastecimiento, etc; y de paso, fraternizar entre comunidades; ello incluía, casar a sus omegas con alfas de otras tribus, para fortalecer lazos o sellar nuevas alianzas.  
Los alfas como Steve que ya estaban casados, a menudo iban porque eran luchadores importantes en sus tribus, y eran necesarios en las reuniones de asuntos bélicos.

Carol había ido a Pow-wows anteriores, el motivo de su ausencia se debía al embarazo de Jess, simplemente no podía dejarla sola. Aún recordaba cuando Jess quiso golpearlo ni bien lo vio, pero se detuvo al ver la marca en su cuello, y olvidó sus intenciones cuando supo que fue Tony mismo quien pidió ser mordido.  
Lamentablemente, las demás omegas no pensaban igual; ahora lo veían con desconfianza y de mala manera.  
Ni se digan los líderes, fue Rojhaz quien evitó que se tomaran medidas para castigarlo.

Steve y él llevaban caminando de la mano entre la gente, observando las baratijas que ofrecían los artesanos.  
Hasta que hubo una omega con el cabello largo y los pechos desnudos, que se acercó a ellos, y saludó entusiasmada a Steve; Stark alzó una ceja, sin dejar de observar sus pechos, aunque el cabello que llevaba por delante cubría sus pezones, igual no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Rojhaz no parecía afectado por la cantidad que mostraba la omega, aunque ella tenía una marca en su cuello, pues... no le agradaba.

—Te presento a mi omega, Tony. —Fue cuando Rojhaz dijo aquello, que Stark regresó de su cabeza hacia la realidad.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, omega de Rojhaz, soy Kom'el. —La chica ya lo había abrazado y todo.

Tony solo asintió en silencio, un poco absorto. ¿Lo conocía, conocía a Rojhaz? Además, cómo es que tenía los pechos desnudos frente a todos...

—¿Quién era ella? —inquirió, cuando la chica siguió su camino.

—Es una amiga de la infancia, de las pocas amistades con omegas que pude establecer; se casó hace bastante tiempo con un alfa de los Apaches —contestó Steve, tranquilamente, al parecer nada afectado por los pechos de la omega, ni de ningunos otros que paseaban por ahí.

¿Cómo dejaban mostrar tantos pechos por todos lados? ¿De qué tribu eran esas omegas? ¿A sus alfas no les daba mala espina dejar a sus omegas pasearse así?

Steve continuó saludando a otro par de personas, de diferentes vestiduras.

Muy bien, si Steve no se veía interesado en pechos ajenos, pues no había que martirizarse. Trató de verlo normal, a pesar de que no podía, sabía que había omegas que mostraban sus pechos en otras tribus, pero hasta el momento, no había visto tantas agrupadas, como si fuera algo tan natural.  
Ok, no, en Inglaterra quizás era muy mal visto todo eso, pero esto no era Inglaterra, y poco a poco, tenía que dejar ir todas sus doctrinas.

—A mí tampoco me gustan las omegas que muestran sus pechos —escuchó decir, cautelosamente, a una voz sibilina que pasaba por ahí.

Buscó detrás suyo, y ahí andaba un omega al paso, al parecer, de tez clara y cabellos oscuros hasta los hombros, samaqueando a un niño que se colgaba de su túnica.

—¿Uh?

—Al principio parece raro, pero luego te acostumbras.

—Pero yo uh... yo no he dicho nada.

—Bueno, si te quedas observándoles los pechos todo el tiempo, no necesitas decirles nada de igual manera, las molestarás.

Buen punto.

Cuando Tony quiso decir algo, dicho omega ya estaba con sus dos niños inquietos, arrastrándolos unos metros más allá.

—¡Así que éste es el omega del honorable Rojhaz! ¡Ven aquí, amigo!

Un hombre corpulento, tanto o un poco más que Steve, con una barba abundante, y cabellos color dorado, lo abrazó como un oso, casi se ahoga entre los collares de plumas que llevaba. Era apenas unos centímetros más alto que Steve, un alfa bastante intimidante, pero su aroma no llamaba su atención. Steve olía muchísimo mejor, bueno, cuestión de perspectivas.

—Éste es Thor, un gran amigo desde hace bastante tiempo —completó Steve, sonriente.

—Me hubiera gustado estar en tu boda, noble Rojhaz ¡es una pena que lo olvidaras! Pero a veces el amor es así. —Thor, con una sonrisa bonachona, palmeó sin medida el hombro del omega, Tony casi se cae hacia adelante—. El amor con nuestro destinado nos vuelve torpes.

Steve y Thor empezaron una plática entusiasta; por poco tiempo, hasta que el alfa de la tribu Asgardia volvió a pronunciarse.

—Rojhaz, la reunión de alfas va a empezar, ¿por qué no dejamos a nuestros omegas para que se conozcan? ¡Para que el tuyo no la pase solo!

—Me parece que-

—¡No se diga más!

…

…

Thor jaló a Tony del antebrazo, mientras Steve sonreía condescendiente, al parecer ya conocía cómo era su amigo. No fue necesario caminar mucho, a unas cuantas caravanas, había una carpa alta y mediana donde, de inmediato, entraron.

Ahí yacía el mismo omega que le habló a Tony hacía unos minutos atrás, estaba peinando a una niña con algo parecido a un mini rastrillo de madera, ambos sentados y cruzados de piernas; otros dos pequeños estaban correteando al rededor. El omega alzó la mirada, curioso e irónico, como si recibir visitas fuera cosa natural en su rutina.

—Omega Tony, te presento a-

—Loki. —La voz suave pero astuta interrumpió la del alfa; tamaña cosa podría considerarse insubordinación allá en Inglaterra, atreverse a interrumpir a tu alfa y tomar su palabra, era una falta de respeto... Aunque aquí, no parecía importarle en nada al alfa Thor—. Soy Loki. —El omega alzó una ceja, sin dejar de peinar a la niña, pero ahora prestándoles atención.

—Loki, adivina ¿quién ahora ya tiene un omega? —Thor reposó su brazo en el hombro de Steve, toscamente.

—No me digas... —Fluyó nula sorpresa de su voz.

—¡Aquí el honorable Rojhaz!

—Oh sí, qué gran emoción —contestó Loki, y Tony sintió el sarcasmo fluir con naturaleza de los labios de dicho omega; pero si fue así, ni Steve ni Thor parecieron percatarse—. Ya era hora. —Aquello sí lo dijo como si en vez de sorpresa, fuera un "por fin".

—¡Sí! Y bueno, la junta va a empezar, así que pensé que el omega Tony puede quedarse aquí por el momento.

—Claro, siéntate. —ofreció Loki a Tony, tranquilamente.

A Tony no le daba muy buena espina este omega, era más astuto de lo que alguna vez pensó que encontraría por éstas tierras. Y no mostraba mucho interés en el asunto, lucía desinteresado.

—¡Ya venimos, mi amado omega! ¡Niños, pórtense bien!

—Tony, la junta no durará mucho, por ser el primer día —le informó Steve, cerca de su mejilla—. Espérame.

Stark le asintió, no sabía mucho acerca de la dinámica en el Pow-wow, pero al parecer había reuniones exclusivas de alfas. De cualquier forma, al menos no estaba a la deriva.

Cuando se quedó a solas con el otro omega, se sentó cruzando las piernas, justo frente a él y su pequeña cría que era peinada; hubo un silencio inicial, la niña ahora lo observaba fijamente, y los otros dos que corrían, se acercaron a él, revisando sus ropas, incluso uno quiso jalarle el cabello.

—Basta, por favor, no molesten a la visita.

—¿Son... tuyos?

—¿Quienes, los monstruitos estos? Sí, los tres.

Tony tragó saliva por la rudeza de las palabras.

—Oye, no es que no los quiera, pero es agotador. —Sinceramente, al omega Loki se le veía cansado—. Atender a un alfa y luego encargarse de tres niños, debería ser algo retribuido. Ser pareja de Thor es como ser padre de un niño más.

—¿No te gusta... tu alfa? —inquirió Tony, un poco apenado.

No sería el primer caso que veía. Aunque Thor parecía ser una buena persona.

—¿Bromeas? Es el maldito alfa de mi vida.

Stark parpadeó varias veces, por el repentino cambio. Los niños no lucían de más de cuatro años, y parecían ir en escalera: cuatro, tres y dos.

—Tú no pareces de por aquí... —inquirió Loki, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Soy de Roanoke. —Bueno, era... lógico ¿no?

—No, no, no. Me refiero a que no pareces de por aquí, de éstas tierras.

Ambos omegas entrecerraron los ojos, y se miraron fijamente.

—Eso es parte de mi pasado. Si llegué aquí, debió haber una razón de parte del destino, y esa fue, estoy seguro, conocer a Rojhaz.

Loki sonrió de medio lado, mientras trenzaba a su hija.

—De verdad lo amas —dijo, no parecía una pregunta, sino una respuesta comprobante.

—Sí... por supuesto... que sí —susurró Tony, un poco agotado. En Roanoke, estos últimos días, no habían dejado de molestarlo con ese asunto. Como si no pudieran creer en su palabra.

—Era hora, Rojhaz y mi Thor han sido amigos desde hace buen tiempo, siempre he visto que se martirizaba por no encontrar a su destinado. Es un alivio que el destino le tuviera piedad.

Ambos sonrieron, asintiendo, estando de acuerdo con eso.

—Ustedes tampoco parecen de por aquí ¿verdad? —cuestionó Tony, repentinamente.

La verdad es que tenía curiosidad.

—No, todo es culpa de Odín y su avaricia —masculló Loki, amarrando el cabello de la niña con una pitita.

—¿De verdad no son de por aquí? —Esperaba alguna loca explicación de genética o algo parecido, no que en verdad no fueran de por aquí.

¿Acaso éstas tierras estaban llenas de gente "extranjera"? Ok, no, esa era una exageración.

—En mi defensa, yo solo era un inocente bebé cuando pasó —relató, con una sonrisa sibilina, aunque luego enmarcó una de sus cejas—. Si observas bien, Asgardia tiene solo una facción de gente blanca, todos los demás son tostados.

—¿Ustedes también provienen de Viejo Mundo?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera sé que es eso. Odín y su gente salieron a navegar en busca de tierras que conquistar, dice el viejo ese que hubo un incendio forestal que acabó con los recursos en su zona. —Loki resopló—. En realidad, no pondría mi confianza en él; pero es su versión de la historia, y nadie le contradice. Llegaron aquí por casualidad, se enfrentaron a un par de tribus por territorio, y como Odín ganó el mando, ahora es el líder desde entonces.

El omega Loki alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

—Espera, ¿masacraron a una tribu?

—No precisamente, solo a sus líderes y claramente a los que se opusieron; quienes no, siguieron bajo el mando del viejo. Yo que sé, eso fue hace tanto, toda mi edad, prácticamente. Se supone que la nueva generación está en paz con esto. De cualquier manera, muchos de los blancos se mezclan con los tostados y pues, vamos desapareciendo.

—Vaya...

—Tú y tu alfa son blancos, curiosamente se casaron entre blancos, pero tus hijos no correrán con el mismo destino, es obvio que alguno se mezclará con alguien de por aquí. Es simple, al final. ¿Tienes hijos?

—No, aún no.

Esta conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le agradaba tanto.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas casado con tu alfa?

—Una estación y algo más-

—¿Se aparean seguido?

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un interrogatorio?

Loki alzó ambas cejas, y se tocó el pecho, indignado, antes de dejar a su hija lista, y palmearle el hombrito para que vaya con sus hermanos a jugar.  
Bueno, en defensa de Tony... ¿Quién se atrevía a preguntarte sobre tu vida sexual así de repente?

—No me lo tomes a mal pero... Los alfas alardean de eso, sobre todo cuando en una de esas dejan preñados a sus omegas. Los omegas también lo alardean... ¿no te apareas? Es a veces vergonzoso hablar de ello con omegas de tribus poligamistas, donde hay omegas que a pesar de estar casados, son dejados de lado por la 'favorita' de turno; pero hasta donde sepa, Roanoke es monogamista.

—No es eso... —Había cosas que aún estaban muy arraigadas en su cabeza, por ejemplo, el tabú de informar acerca de tu vida sexual a otras personas, si eres omega, nunca deberías hacerlo—. Solo son... costumbres.

—Eres un poco raro ¿sabes? Solo te estaba preguntando para que no termines como un iluso desprevenido.

Tony lo miró extrañado; ¿iluso? ¿De qué estaba hablando este omega?

—Si no das crías, entonces no tiene sentido que seas un omega.

Bueno, eso no era novedad, incluso en Inglaterra se pensaba así.

—Eso no le incumbe a nadie más que a mi pareja y a mí.

—Los líderes no piensan así. —Loki entrecerró sus ojos—. Antes de pasar cuatro estaciones, estarán presionándolos para que tengan crías.

No lo habían presionado al respecto, nadie lo había hecho. Aún estaba muy fresco el problema de su huida; a pesar de ya haber sido hacía un par de semanas, y de ya tener la marca, lo tenían en la mira.

—Enfrentaremos eso, cuando sea el momento. Además, no es como si estuviéramos tomando precauciones. — _«En algún momento, pasará, y tendré que quedar»_.

—Bueno, si ya ha pasado más de una estación... suerte con eso.

Tony iba a preguntarle algo, pero los niños empezaron a saltar en sus sitios, aglomerándose en la salida. Loki les dijo que se tranquilizaran, pero los pequeños solo estaban muy emocionados.

La música empezó a sonar, y las flautas, arpas pequeñas, tambores y platillos de cobre estaban sonando afuera. Ya había anochecido, así que las luces de las antorchas eran amarillo fulgurante y brillantes, fuera de la carpa, se notaban pequeños puntitos parpadeantes moviéndose.

La mirada astuta del omega Loki, paseó por el panorama, aún dentro de la carpa, solo evaluando los brillos amarillentos que se notaban por sobre la carpa.

—El festival va a empezar. —Su voz desinteresada y sigilosa—. Supongo que la junta de alfas ya va a terminar.

—¿Festival?

—Es el Pow-wow, hay muchas tribus aliadas aquí, habrá fogatas de socialización, comida en abundancia, jugo de pasas, música, baile, trueques, bodas en conjunto, peticiones, narra cuentos...

—¡Narra cuentos! ¡Narra cuentos! —Cantaron los niños, entusiasmados.

Loki les acarició la cabecita, suspirando.

—Te hubieran arrastrado hacia el grupo de omegas que prepara la comida, que son todos, menos los omegas de los líderes con deberes, como mis yo. —Sonrió de medio lado—. Pero estás aquí, ahora, solo has tenido buena suerte.

Salieron tan pronto como Loki terminó de decir aquello; y el Pow-wow lucía tan animado, incluso en la naciente noche. El suelo con desniveles servía para establecer las ubicaciones de las fogatas respectivas. Los hijos del omega Loki corretearon metros en apenas unos segundos, y su progenitor los seguía y seguía; qué agotador era tener tantos niños aglomerados de tan corta edad.

Tony pudo ver a lo lejos, en un desnivel alejado y bajo, una fogata entera y grande, afuera de un wigwam; había muchos alfas ahí, unos cuántos de pie, otros sentados, escuchando a unos hombres de más edad, parecían dirigir la junta. Sus ojos buscaron directamente a Steve, no fue difícil encontrarlo, estaba sentado al lado de ese alfa llamado Thor, que parecía estar diciendo algo. Rojhaz se veía tan serio e intimidante, nada usual para él, que lo conocía y sabía cómo era el alfa en la intimidad de su tipi y con él, en general. Incluso parecía estar molesto, quién sabría.

Loki le dijo algo que no llegó a escuchar, mientras iba detrás de sus crías, y Tony lo siguió, pero se perdió entre las personas.  
Hubo un par de betas que le ofrecieron pancas y grasa animal para la intimidad. Otros ofrecieron semillas, maíz, arreglos de cobre, penachos, etc.

Se detuvo a ver un baile de parejas, había alfas solteros bailando con omegas solteras. Tony no entraba en eso porque claramente, tenía una maravillosa marca adornando su cuello; tampoco le interesaba. Era curioso verlos saltar y bailar al ritmo de los tambores y las flautas. Se veían raros, pobres omegas, algunas lucían avergonzados, incluso.

Las personas aplaudiendo y cantando.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, hasta que casi finalizó el baile, y hubo unos cuantos jóvenes entablando cortejos, conociéndose.

De pronto, sus hombros fueron abrazados, y un cálido beso fue depositado sobre su sien. El aroma agradable de Steve lo arrulló, y se reconocieron en silencio.

—¿Terminó la reunión?

—Finalmente. —Dijo, sonriéndole con cariño—. Has estado viendo el baile del cortejo de otoño ¿eh?

—¿Enserio enamoran a las omegas así? —La voz de Tony, acompañada de ironía—. Que bueno que no lo intentaste conmigo, o no te hubiera ni mirado.

Eso los hizo reír a ambos.

—Yo sí le hice el baile del cortejo de otoño a Loki —informó Thor, al lado de Steve, frunciendo el ceño, pensativo; Tony apenas caía en cuenta que aquel alfa estaba a su lado—. Definitivamente lo conquisté con eso —completó, sonriente.

Tony lo dudaba, Loki parecía de los que también pensarían que esas cosas eran ridículas. Pero quién era él para saber la verdad al respecto.

—¿Sabes dónde están mi omega y mis crías? —preguntó Thor, buscando con la mirada al rededor.

—Se perdieron en aquella dirección. —Tony señaló—. Loki fue corriendo detrás de los niños.

—Mis crías son toda una revolución —agregó Thor, sonriente—. Nos vemos, honorables amigos.

Entonces aquel alfa se despidió alzando una de sus manos, antes de mezclarse entre las personas, para ir en busca de su familia.

—¿Enserio hizo el baile del cortejo para su omega?

—Fue gracioso de ver, yo asistí a ese Pow-wow, hace tiempo. Pero si quieres, lo bailo para ti, aunque ya estemos casados.

—Oh, no, por favor no.

Sonrieron, y se besaron un poco. Todo era tan bueno. Excepto por el denso ambiente en Roanoke; cambiar de aires en el Pow-wow, fue una buena idea.

Fueron a comer después de eso, frutillas y un poco de conejo tostado. Había bastante comida, Tony casi no lo podía creer; sí que cada tribu se lucía aportando sus respectivos recursos. Roanoke, supo, hubo aportado llevando casi todas las semillas y gran parte de la carne de bisontes.

Se sentaron en una fogata de comida comunal, y comieron mientras algunos tocaban flauta y cantaban.

Hasta que Tony se percató de algo.

—Steve, aquí todos... ¿Hablan el mismo dialecto?

¿Cómo es que se le había pasado eso?

—Uhm... sí, fue un acuerdo entre tribus, se acordó tener similitudes en el dialecto común, al menos en reuniones como éstas, porque era fácil pactar alianzas y pedir ayuda así. Algunas tribus que quieren aliarse, aprenden el dialecto, a medias, hasta que se concrete una alianza.

—¿Hace cuánto lleva eso?

Rojhaz se alzó de hombros.

—Cuando llegué a Roanoke y fui a mi primer Pow-wow, eso ya estaba dictado. Pero no es que todos lo usen en su diario. Por ejemplo Asgardia, ellos hablan otro dialecto allá en su comunidad; y cuando están aquí o en alguna reunión entre comunidades, usan el común. A pesar de que Asgardia es una comunidad relativamente reciente, se han acoplado bien.

—¿Entonces por qué en Roanoke...?

—Hace mucho, al líder de ese entonces, le pareció buena idea que se establezca el dialecto general en el habla común, algunos ancianos usan el antiguo dialecto, también algunos alfas que lo aprendieron de ellos, pero ya se ha ido dejando de lado. A veces creo que es cuestión de tiempo para que las demás tribus sigan ese ejemplo.

Tony estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Aunque ahora le daba curiosidad por saber el antiguo dialecto de Roanoke. Después de todo, éste ahora era su hogar, se sentía bien pensarlo así.

Se acurrucaron en un espacio lejano a la fogata, y desde ahí observaron la celebración, algunos bailes más, y a las comunidades cantar.

…

…

Era de esperarse, que cuando llegaran al tipi donde se establecieron, no pudieran alejar sus manos el uno del otro; después de regresar de sus pequeñas mini vacaciones rumbo y en la playa, eran bastante activos sexualmente. Era de las mejores formas de dormir, abrazados, luego del placer y totalmente agotados.

Las manos del alfa apretaron sus nalgas aún por sobre la túnica, y lo atrajo hacia sí, mientras lo besaba; el omega enredaba sus dedos en los nudos que ajustaban el taparrabos del alfa, para deslizarlos lejos.

Todo estaba tan oscuro dentro del tipi, pero las luces de las antorchas afuera y a lo lejos, iluminaban tenuemente el ambiente.

A Tony ya no le importaba si Steve se corría dentro, de hecho, esperaba cada vez que siempre lo hiciera; sobre todo esperaba un nudo, pero éstos no llegaban, una vez que estuvo libre de feromonas cercanas al celo, no hubo estimulación para un nudo. Se decía que en los siguientes ciclos fértiles fuera del estro, también los alfas anudaban a los omegas; pero Tony no había tenido ninguno en todo este tiempo. Stark no quería pensar en eso, prefería esperar a que suceda cuando tenga que suceder.

Jadeó bajito, apoyándose en el pecho de Rojhaz, cuando los dedos inquietos del alfa se introdujeron adentro, tanteando cuán húmedo estaba. Stark había aprendido el funcionamiento de su cuerpo al responder a la testosterona de Rojhaz, solía mojarse relativamente pronto.

Había descubierto, que a Steve le gustaba palpar y acariciar el borde de su abertura, mientras chorreaba su propia lubricación.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron desnudos, Tony fue recostado sobre el lecho, no era muy grande, después de todo, solo era un lecho para pasar unos cuántos días, las manos calientes de Steve se pasearon por todo su cuerpo, él respirando pesado, ansioso, mientras un par de dedos ásperos jugueteaban cariñosamente en su entrada. Abriendo las piernas para darle una mejor vista, casi meneando sus caderas, buscando contacto.

Rojhaz observó con curiosidad el pene de Stark, erguido y rojizo, tan indefenso frente suyo. Por primera vez, se preguntó si es estaría bien... lamerlo ahí. Había lamido y besado a Tony de manera bastante íntima en muchos lugares, que no eran su boca o labios. Y la polla de su omega se veía besable.

Nunca había consultado antes, con nadie, si era posible o prudente. Si eso haría sentir cómodo a un omega.

Steve creyó que era hora de que ambos construyeran todas sus propias formas de hacer el amor. Y si a Tony no le gustaba, podría decírselo.

Tony estaba tan perdido en la sensación de los dedos de Steve bombeando suavemente en su agujero, que solo se dio cuenta de lo que Steve estaba haciendo, unos segundos antes de que la boca de Steve se cerrara suavemente sobre la punta de su polla. Chupó, con un sonido húmedo, como si chupara la punta de una rama con miel untada. Y besó, con sus labios esponjosos, cuidadosamente, el prepucio.

Tony hizo un sonido embarazoso, pero apenas lo oyó, se arqueó en la boca de Steve cuando ese increíble placer cálido y húmedo envolvió su polla necesitada. El alfa simplemente zumbó, feliz al ver la reacción del omega; deslizó su lengua contra la sensible cabeza de la polla de Tony hasta que éste gritó, no pudo evitarlo, un gemido impotente, quebrado y que falló al intentar convertirse en un grito; levantó su otra mano y pasó un pulgar a las bolas de Tony, acariciándolas suavemente mientras chupaba la punta de Tony.

Su otra mano seguía dando vueltas con sus dedos dentro de Tony, y tenía que estar brotando su lubricante y mojándose, fuera del agujero suave de Tony ahora, cubriendo los dedos de Steve con ese resbaladizo líquido aromático que concentraba bien sus feromonas, su culo preparándose para ser follado. A Steve no parecía importarle empapar sus dedos del lubricante de Tony, siempre olía bien, dulce, desconocido, pero delicioso; solo presionó con sus dedos hasta que encontró el lugar que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Tony se estremeciera y se iluminara, con un placer casi doloroso, su próstata, su punto dulce.  
Siguió chupando la punta de Tony, y el placer se agudizó, crestó, se volvió más dulce, más brillante y más intenso hasta que todo lo que Tony pudo hacer fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza y arquearse en el lecho, presionando a Steve un poco más al fondo en su boca, y también abajo, donde su piel se percibía sudorosa y cálida.

Y jadeaba, tratando de no gritar demasiado fuerte.

Los dedos de Steve siguieron acariciando sus pelotas, el pulgar se deslizó hacia abajo para formar un círculo suave pero firme sobre el perineo de Tony; Steve probó deslizar su lengua desde la punta hasta la base de la polla del omega, mojando los testículos con torpeza, curioso; y Tony sintió que algo se retorcía maravillosamente, rompiéndolo hasta que el placer lo inundó en olas sueltas, colisionando.

Cuando estuvo cerca, solo fue cuestión de deslizarse bajo esa ola de placer, sentirlo brillante en su cabeza, su piel, su vientre, su polla; todo caliente, brillante y muy hermoso. Y la boca de Steve aún era muy gentil chupando su polla, y estaba tragando; y el omega creyó estar haciendo una serie de ruidos desesperados y jadeantes, golpeando, gimiendo, sonaba indefenso, pero no podía detenerse, no importaba.  
El placer se volvió muy brillante entonces, y Tony se envolvió en esta cuando la luz brillante se hizo añicos detrás de sus ojos, y demasiadas sensaciones agudas y dulces lo invadieron.

Regresó a sí mismo lentamente, casi suavemente, para sentir a Steve todavía besando dulcemente, obediente, en su polla, su pulgar aún deslizándose en suaves círculos en el perineo de Tony, bajando para presionar el borde de su agujero húmedo, y luego volver al perineo; ahora los dedos de la otra mano se habían detenido a la altura de las bolas de Tony, dentro de su cuerpo. El rostro de Rojhaz tenía rastros de semen por sus mejillas y su barbilla, luciendo tan curioso y feliz de haberlo hecho sentir bien.

Tony gimió, incapaz de pensar, solo sintiendo las suaves réplicas de placer a través de su polla, y luego Steve lo miró, sonrió y se apartó de su polla, dejando que saliera de sus labios, caliente y húmedo, para recostarse contra el muslo de Tony, y darle un beso sobre el músculo.

—Si estás satisfecho...

—Oh, no... —apresuró Tony en decir, componiendo su garganta—; quiero decir... se sintió bien, tan bien... —El omega se mordió los labios—. Pero tú también necesitas...

—No sería la primera vez que uso mis manos para mí... —Y las mejillas de Steve se encendieron.

Tony sentía el cosquilleo en su culo, su próstata dentro. Se hubo preparado para ser follado, su cuerpo ya había anticipado la intrusión de su alfa, y no iba a dejar de sentir hormigueos ansiosos hasta que no fuera frotado ahí, como la naturaleza mandaba. Si Rojhaz simplemente no lo penetraba, su culo se sentiría... estafado, o algo así, la idea sonó ilusa en su mente.

—Sabes que te necesito, también, de la otra manera, Steve...

El alfa asintió repetidas veces, con los ojos oscuros de deseo. Su pesada polla estaba erguida, lista; Stark podría jurar que hasta lucía dolorosa.

Rojhaz se acercó a él, y lo besó, suavemente, dulce, con paciencia. Antes de frotar la cabeza de su erección contra la hendidura húmeda de Tony; éste tembló de anticipación, ansioso, y gimió aún con sus lenguas enredadas, húmedas.

Entonces sintió el grosor dentro, introduciéndose tan fácilmente, resbaladizo, con un sonido húmedo, y Steve no pudo controlarlo más, sólo empezó a moverse y a moverse, frotando de inmediato la zona dulce de Tony, que jadeos por la repentina fricción.

Tony abrió sus piernas totalmente, sus muslos extendidos, y se sostuvo del extremo superior del lecho, sus manos aferradas a las mantas encima de su cabeza. Las manos de Steve ahora a cada lado de su pecho, también aferrándose al lecho, para darse impulso.

Steve hacía rápidos empujes en el cuerpo de Tony, profundo, duro y rápido, la sensación de una presión increíble en el fondo de Tony con cada empuje hacia adelante, que dejó al omega lleno y tembloroso, caliente.  
Rojhaz se sentía pesado, hinchado, sensible y abrumado desde adentro hacia afuera, cada empuje sacudiendo a Tony debajo de él, de un lado a otro sobre el lecho.  
Sus nalgas recibían estables el impacto cuando la pelvis de Steve chocaba contra ellas con un golpe fuerte cada vez, Steve solo se lanzó contra ellas, ansioso.

Fue absolutamente agobiante, de la buena manera, incluso su erección empezó a despertar de nuevo, sacudiéndose y rebotando contra su propio vientre, debido a la fuerza con la que era sacudido; Tony olvidó cómo respirar con cada empuje profundo en su cuerpo, y podía sentir su boca abierta, emitiendo todo tipo de indecentes quejidos amorosos.

Tony amaba sentir a Steve dentro de él, pesado y enorme, cálido e invasivo, muy dentro de su cuerpo, estaba mojado, pegajoso; él siempre hizo que Tony sintiera su rostro ardiente, seguro tenía las mejillas rojas ahora mismo, avergonzado y consciente de cómo se sentía su cuerpo. Era desordenado y real; todos los tabúes respecto al sexo que antes él crucificaba y escandalizaba en su cerebro, ahora parecían buenos con Steve, observándolo al esforzarse, embistiéndolo, decirle que se sentía bien. Muy bien.  
Le encantaba que a Steve le gustara tanto mirarlo, con sus ojos celeste cielo, brillantes de cariño y pasión; lo hacía sentir tan apreciado, mientras lo hacían, como si el cuerpo de Tony fuera interesante y deseable tal como era, incluso cuando estaba sudoroso.

Podía sentirlo cuando Steve se estaba acercando al orgasmo, comenzó a respirar más inestable, sus dedos se estremecieron y se dirigieron para apretar contra la piel de Tony, acariciando con deseo; sus empujes cambiaron de ritmo y su polla palpitó dentro del cuerpo del omega, ardiente y exigente.  
Empujó a Tony en el lecho con más fuerza, jadeando, sus caderas se aceleraron incluso cuando se inclinó sobre él, dejó pequeños besos revoloteando arriba y abajo por el cuello de Tony, sobre su marca, y luego sobre su boca, su beso fue correspondido con la misma o más ansiedad.

Tony gimió, incapaz de evitarlo, la pelvis del alfa estaba moliendo su culo con ávida destreza y fuerza, tendrían que re acomodar el lecho si seguían así. Las bolas de Steve golpeándose de manera húmeda contra el borde de su agujero.  
Le encendió de manera inexpresable la idea de que Steve lo estaba disfrutando mucho, que estaba a punto de derramarse en el interior de Tony, un destello de sensación acogedora sobre su espina dorsal. Apretó a Steve, trabajó a su alrededor, lo apretó y lo apretó cada vez que entraba.

Steve jadeó, gimió ronco, fuerte, luego jadeó el nombre de Tony, y un segundo después, sus embestidas tartamudearon y su respiración se contuvo. El omega pudo sentir el calor de Steve cuando entró en él, y gimió, sintiendo que se calentaba, especialmente en sus mejillas. Aquel líquido tibio lo calentó por dentro.

Steve se sintió bien, palpitante y grueso dentro de él, viniendo tan copiosamente, que Tony supo que estaba totalmente pintoreando su interior, más allá, la forma en que Steve estaba temblando y gimiendo sobre él, sus caderas aún empujando inestablemente, su polla moviéndose en golpes descoordinados a través de las entrañas de Tony.  
Se balanceó para encontrarse con él, manteniendo sus movimientos lentos y alentadores, solo queriendo ayudar a Steve a disfrutar el resto de su clímax.

Cuando la mano de Steve se deslizó bruscamente al cuello de Tony, sobre su marca, su peso cayó sobre él por completo, empujando a Tony hacia el lecho con tanta fuerza que gimió por el cambio brusco; Steve empezó a lamer y succionar sus pezones; se sentía bien, sobre todo porque aún seguía duro entre sus cuerpos, entonces relajó los brazos, muy consciente de su propia polla palpitante y el peso de Steve dentro de él, la humedad que goteaba de él y la forma en que su agujero se sentía húmedo alrededor de Steve por la forma en que lo había estado follando.

Aunque a pesar de todo eso, Steve aún permanecía duro; y eso era lo que ponía en ansiedad a Tony, sus piernas no daban más para seguirse abriendo, sus muslos internos estaban sobre esforzados.  
Rojhaz salió de él, y Stark se desplomó, necesitaba buscar su propio orgasmo en su dureza también; así que se ladeó, juntando sus piernas y flexionándolas un poco, su intención iba ser terminar de voltearse para ofrecerle su zona espaldar y ser follado así; pero Rojhaz lo tomó a medio camino, con las piernas juntas y flexionadas de lado, la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha.

Simplemente la mano áspera del alfa presionó sobre el muslo externo de la pierna izquierda del omega, para mantenerlo, y su otra mano sobre la cintura izquierda; e interpuso su pierna izquierda, flexionada, entre las dos del omega, acomodándose, arrodillado, antes de introducirse lentamente, de nuevo; el alfa soltó un jadeo gutural cuando lo penetró. Tony aún podía verlo, solo estaba de lado, y el muslo derecho de Steve entre los suyos, los dos muslos del alfa acorralando su muslo derecho, de lado, no lo dejaban voltearse completamente.

Mientras lo follaba, no se sentó sobre la pierna derecha de Tony, ahora casi estirada sobre el lecho, entre los muslos de Steve, solo se mantuvo sobre sus rodillas y pantorrillas, hacia adelante y atrás, sin tratar de lastimar al omega.

Levantó su mano, acariciando el pezón de Tony, hasta la curva de su cintura, la línea de su cadera. Nuevamente estaban jadeando, y el cuerpo de Tony de nuevo era sacudido, el muslo izquierdo de Steve estaba encerrado entre el muslo y la pantorrilla de Tony, tenso por el esfuerzo de la presión sobre su próstata, tratando de no aplastar sus propias bolas con el peso de su pierna.

Lo hacía sentir vulnerable y expuesto, hacía que su cara se sintiera sexy, caliente, maravilloso.

La mano de Steve estaba en su pectoral izquierdo, sus dedos jugando con su tetilla, sosteniendo a Tony contra las suaves mantas de su propio lecho mientras se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él, en el culo de Tony.  
Tony hundió su mano derecha en las mantas, de su brazo que sostenía todo su peso, apretó con fuerza, cerró su puño, mientras su otra mano abría su propio glúteo izquierdo, para facilitarle las estocadas al alfa, y siguió mirando a Steve, gimiendo, mientras se concentraba en cómo se sentía.

Era principalmente húmedo, aplastante, resbaladizo y desordenado. Se sentía cálido y abierto, podía sentir el mojado goteo del semen de Steve dentro y de su lubricación cuando caían sobre su propio muslo derecho, su glúteo, cada vez que Steve sacaba un poco y empujaba de nuevo.  
Su propia polla estaba dura, frotándose mientras se balanceaba en su vientre; Steve empujaba contra él, meciéndolo contra la manta, el lecho, encajando la sensible y palpitante punta sobre su zona sensible. Una y otra vez.

El alfa susurraba palabras cariñosas de vez en cuando, cada vez que su garganta era capaz de dejar a sus cuerdas vocales actuar, más que solo jadeos rudos.

Disfrutaba del estremecimiento y del calor brillante que iba directo a su polla y luego se quedaba cosquilleante en su pecho, su vientre a punto de proliferar, cada lugar sensible desde sus pezones hasta el interior de sus muslos, cada vez que la gran polla de Steve se frotaba a lo largo de su próstata.  
En lo que Tony se enfocó fue en la calidez de Steve dentro, en la increíble y dulce fricción de piel sobre piel, en el radiante y aterciopelado calor de Steve, firme contra sus sensibles paredes interiores, en la intimidad de la sensación que hacía sentir a Tony como un omega enamorado, se impresionaba de cuán maravilloso era dejar fluir el instinto natural de su estirpe, cuando era especial.

Estaba temblando a lo largo, debajo de su piel, el miedo tímido y las cosquillas deliciosas que aún revoloteaban. Al principio tuvo miedo de entregarse, pero ahora casi no había duda, y lo hizo, lo hacía.

La fuerza y el control en los dedos de Steve que habían jugueteado en su pezón, presionando mientras Tony jadeaba, sus labios separados y húmedos, iban a terminar de romper su cordura.

Steve redujo la velocidad después de un momento, se quedó sin aliento. Y fue a succionar sus pezones. Vibró a través de él, y Tony acarició los cabellos largos de Steve, a punto de alcanzar el clímax.

Llegó justo al mismo tiempo en el que sintió al alfa derramarse dentro por segunda vez, sus entrañas atiborradas de semen. Sus resoplidos cansados.

Rojhaz besó una vez más la piel sobre su pezón izquierdo, ahora sensible por el trabajo sobre este. Gimió cuando se apoyó sobre sus codos, presionó un suave beso sobre su marca, luego en la barbilla de Tony, haciéndole sonreír y empujar su cabeza en las mantas, luego se echó hacia atrás y salió de Tony por completo.  
Y Steve lo besó cuando puso alcanzar los labios de Tony; su boca aún sabía a él mismo, almizclado, de cuando Steve había chupado antes y se había tragado su semilla con avidez, antes de comenzar todo esto.

El omega se dejó tumbar allí y disfrutó del sentimiento de Steve cálido, pesado y saciado sobre él, presionándolo, cubriéndolo por completo; ambos besándose y besándose.

Después de unos largos momentos, Steve se movió, acariciando el cuello de Tony, presionando un beso justo sobre su marca; luego de más de dos semanas, lucía ahí, dos tonos más oscuro que la piel de Tony, había sido una buena mordida.

—¿Te gustan los pezones, uh? —preguntó Tony de repente, en el lecho, y su voz salió suave, baja; aún con esa duda hincando en su interior. A pesar de todo, ver a esas omegas con los pechos desnudos le... tenía inquieto.

—Solo si son tus pezones —respondió Steve. Su voz era gruesa, áspera por el sexo reciente y ronca, todavía arrastrándose un poco—. ¿Sucede algo?

—En realidad... Solo... ver a todas esas omegas con los pechos desnudos... pienso que te pueden llamar la atención, yo no tengo... Uh- pechos.

Steve soltó una carcajada animada. Y Tony frunció el ceño.

—No es la primera vez que las omegas llevan pechos al aire en los Pow-wow, son las costumbres de sus comunidades —dijo el alfa—; en realidad no estaba buscando pechos cuando esperaba por mi destino... —Y sonrió, mirando a su pareja—; solo sabía que sin importar si mi destinado era hembra o macho, no podría haber nada mejor para mí. —Había una sonrisa en su rostro, trasmitiéndose a través de su voz.

Siempre se sentía tan desnudo y vulnerable cuando los ojos de Rojhaz brillaban al verlo.

—Es... Bueno saber eso... —Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes.

—No tendrías por qué dudarlo.

—De donde vengo, donde crecí, es un tabú mostrar los pechos, es decir, incita a otros a pecar...

—Aquí solo es una costumbre más, no hay nada novedoso. Además, en Roanoke no lo hacen, puedes estar tranquilo, si te preocupa.

Tony negó, y lo besó, no tenía por qué preocuparse; solo... dejarlo pasar, estaba dejando atrás todas sus costumbres e ideas ligadas a Viejo Mundo. Y se sentía mejor así.

…

…

El otoño pasó, y las hojas naranjas y amarillas caídas se fueron con el viento.

Llegó el invierno, frío, cruel.

No caía nieve, cosa sorprendente, aunque sí hacía mucho frío. Tony supuso que no caía nieve porque eran parte de un territorio relativamente cercano a la playa; nunca nevaba cerca al mar, al menos eso era lo que sabía.

Pero la flora descendió, y las bandadas de aves migraron; otros animales se escondieron bosque adentro, y la pesca en el río ya no daba lo mismo que antes.

Varias veces se fueron con canoas de totora a pescar al mar, incluso movieron toda la comunidad territorio fuera, para que el esfuerzo de llevar canoas no fuera tan pesado.

Tony despidió a Steve muchas veces, viéndolo partir junto a otros alfas y betas, rumbo al mar, la playa. Ya no temía si encontraban el barco, aunque estaba costa oculta, no directamente, probablemente lo encontrarían; Steve seguro les explicaría.

Ahora entendía la preocupación en los ojos de muchas omegas al despedir a sus alfas; y también lo compartía. Solo quería que Steve regresara bien de cada pesca; lo extrañaba en su lecho durante los días que se quedaba solo en el tipi.

El invierno avanzó, y el vientre de Jess ya se veía abultado, cada noventa lunas cambiaba de estación —eran tres meses en la manera de contar los períodos para Tony—; y Jess se había embarazado a principios de otoño, por lo que quizás su bebé tenía entre cuatro a cinco meses, se notaba, no era un bulto enorme, pero se le notaba. Ella también se ponía sensible cuando Carol iba a pescar, Tony suponía que eran las hormonas del embarazo.

Se decía que no era una buena idea quedar en estado antes del invierno, esos embarazos eran bastante difíciles de llevar. Sobre todo por la escasez de comida; aunque los almacenes de trigo y semilla podían abastecerlos.

Los días llegaron a ser muy fríos, pero poco a poco, con el pasar de las semanas, trataba de adecuarse al estilo de vida que tenían para enfrentar el invierno, poco más de la mitad de este, y aún necesitaba de varias mantas gruesas para dormir durante la noche.

El tiempo pasaba, y Stark se sentía cada vez más nervioso respecto a su ciclo fértil.

No tenía, no le llegaba.

No se trataba de un celo, solo era el ciclo fértil, debido a que los estros no eran tan recurrentes al año, los ciclos fértiles llegaban al menos una vez cada dos meses, como mínimo una vez cada estación, si el omega era menos recurrente en eso.  
Pero Tony no tenía uno, y ya había pasado más de una estación.

No iba a mentirse, le preocupaba. Le Pym se lo dijo, le dijo que las fórmulas supresoras eran experimentales aún, que eran peligrosas. Y en verdad, en esos tiempos, a él no le importó, simplemente quería que no le doliera tanto durante el estro. Y ahora estaba ahí, sin ciclos.

Los nudos de los alfas respondían a estimulaciones hormonales, dos: fertilidad o concentración excesiva de feromonas —como poco antes y durante el estro de un omega—; la mayoría de estros de omegas contenían, también, fertilidad hormonal. Tony empezaba a creer que su pre-estro, solo causó anudaciones en Steve por la concentración anormal de feromonas. De cualquier forma, quería confiar en que tendría algún ciclo fértil, y lo anudaría; vivía pensando en eso.

La ropa ahora era de cuero con pelaje completo; para el frío, y los zapatos de cuero eran también con pelaje, doblemente reforzadas. Decían que territorio profundo, caían bolitas heladas, que todo lo cubrían de blanco. Era nieve, pero que en su zona no pasaba, al menos era una buena zona; habían tribus aliadas que sí vivían ese tipo de clima.

Cuando hacían el amor, el alfa solía acurrucarlo con su cuerpo, últimamente lo veía preocupado. Las omegas de más años, a veces solían mirarlo con recelo y desconfianza, de pies a cabeza. El omega no entendía por qué, era cierto que para Roanoke, fue una falta escaparse, y trataba de enmendarlo, trabajaba constante.

Había dibujado con pluma algunos diseños en su mente, para quizás, cargar las canoas sin tanto esfuerzo, construir una rueda no era tan complicado. Solo, solo construir las cosas que necesitaban. Cuando regresaron de la playa aquella vez, se llevó algunas cosas consigo, entre ellas, una navaja para mantener su cabello, las navajas de cobre también le habían sido útiles, Steve había respetado su estilo, también le gustaba.

Le enseñó a Steve a usar la pluma, con tinta, solo que la tinta que usaban era sangre animal, a veces coloreada con cáscaras de moras y arándanos, soltaban un color morado oscuro.

Steve y Tony se habían 'escapado' de nuevo. Solo alistaron unas cuantas cosas, semillas, frutas; y lo que el alfa consideraba oportuno para un pequeño tipi, y se fueron bosque dentro, a Tony le pareció lejos, pero solo lo siguió.

Las parejas que aún no tenían hijos solían hacerlo a menudo; era una forma de conectarse.

Todo era lindo, se alojaron en una cueva pequeña, seguro había servido para algún oso tiempo atrás. Fue oportuna, le había dicho el alfa.

Se besaron, aún frente a la luminosidad de la fogata, naranja, cálida; e hicieron muchas cosas aprovechando el calor, para terminar abrigados, sentados, con las pieles de bisonte que empacaron.

Steve había llevado una de las plumas que Tony le había obsequiado, y luego de aplastar algunos arándanos sobre una piedra; dibujó dos siluetas en la piedra del fondo de la cueva, iluminada por el baño naranja amarillento del fuego a unos metros.

Tony lo observó, incluso sonrió al verlo remarcar su bigotito en el dibujo, y el cabello largo y dividido en el otro, el estilo del alfa, ambos tomados de la mano; era una pincelada básica, nada muy elaborado.

—¿Somos nosotros? —inquirió, alzando una ceja.

Steve suspiró, y miró su dibujo.

—Sí, tú y yo. —Su voz fue suave—. Y nuestra familia...

Encerró en un círculo exacto ambas figuras, sin mucho espacio para más. Y su rostro se viró, los ojos de Steve, cristalinos, lo miraron, melancólicos; la mano del alfa sujetó la del omega.

Y Tony frunció el ceño.

—Falta... falta espacio en ese círculo... —añadió, casi de inmediato—, todavía no sabemos cuántos niños-

Rojhaz negó, suavemente.

—Tony...

—Estás insinuando... que yo no- que yo ¿que soy infértil?

Su voz, casi molesta, incrédula, reclamó, aunque aún en un tono controlado.

—El invierno va a pasar en unas semanas...

—Es por el ciclo fértil... —El omega entrecerró sus ojos.

Quiso apartar su mano del toque de Steve, pero el alfa presionó un poco más, y lo abrazó. Ambos aún estaban desnudos debajo de las mantas de piel. El omega no se apartó, pero otra vez sintió miedo.

—Te amo, sin importar qué suceda —dijo Rojhaz, suave, calmo, y escuchó suspirar a su pareja—; vamos a estar juntos.

Tony no lo entendía, pero él confiaba en que podría. Quería confiar en que pasaría.

La idea de llevar una cría de Steve, era agradable en su mente, se sentía correcto, bueno, la sensación fluyendo a través de su marca, y su corazón.

Lo quería.

…

…

Hubo discusiones, Tony lo sabía, Steve salió un par de veces del tipi de los patriarcas, bastante incómodo; el omega lo sospechaba, aunque no deseaba preguntar.

Hasta que llegó un grupo, de otro lado, otras vestimentas, pidiendo apoyo, y se habló de un enfrentamiento, los alfas no dijeron mucho al respecto.

Solo vio partir a Steve, con armas, junto a un gran grupo, muchos otros alfas. No todos; pero iban a apoyar con la defensa de un territorio, los pueblos aliados lo hacían.

Era parte de las alianzas.

Y Tony no durmió bien esos días, esperando, muchas veces se juntaba en la fogata de omegas que esperaban a sus parejas, en vigía.

Él nunca había pensado que cosas así sucederían en su vida, preocuparse tanto. Pero era parte de la vida, y el costo de entregarle tu corazón a alguien especial.

Tenían razón, no era fácil, nunca lo sería, pero también era hermoso. Era hermoso amar.

Era hermoso seguir aquí, con Steve.

Solo esperaba, y confiaba en que regresaría bien.


	10. 8

Los dos últimos días, Tony había pasado horas mirando el horizonte, hacia la dirección donde Steve y los demás alfas habían partido. Tenía un mal presentimiento, su corazón latía preocupado.  
Así que solo se sentaba ahí, sobre sus pantorrillas, al lado de su tipi, y miraba, con la esperanza de que en algún momento, podría verlo regresar. A pesar de que el ambiente era frío.

—Te vas a enfermar por el frío, deberías entrar a tu casa. —Era Jess, con un visible bulto en su vientre, no tan maduro, pero quizás para finales de la próxima primavera, el bebé llegaría.

Tony solo le asintió, y a pesar de ello, permaneció en la misma posición. Jessica ya lo había estudiado, en ese aspecto, así que frunció el ceño, y se postró a su lado, también mirando hacia el horizonte.

—Oye... También extraño a Carol. Pero debo cuidar de mí misma, nuestros alfas así lo querrían.

—Tú estás esperando... un bebé, por eso debes cuidarte.

Jessica alzó una ceja.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver... —pausó—; bueno, quizás sí, sí, tiene mucho que ver, pero solo no puedes- —Jess resopló—. Sé que extrañas a Rojhaz; él, Carol... y todos, regresarán, bien...

—Tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Yo también he tenido malos presentimientos... todos los días, eso no significa que las cosas van a salir mal, solo es la preocupación.

—¿Eso es lo que te dicen en el taller de omegas embarazadas?

Ok, sí, era cierto que a las omegas embarazadas les daban ese tipo de discursos para mantenerlas tranquilas; Tony tampoco era un fehaciente creyente de las predicciones o las pretensiones, pero esta vez, se sentía cohibido.

—Tú también, pronto... tendrás tu bebé, lo entenderás.

Anthony siseó y frunció el ceño, era un tema que le acongojaba, en demasía.

—Las omegas mayores no opinan igual.

Jess lo observó, y entendió segundos después.

—Te han dicho algo, ¿cierto?

Él resopló, y alzó ambas cejas con ironía.

—Siento mucho eso, Tony.

En realidad, no era como si todo lo que las omegas de más edad le dijeran, debería de afectarle. ¿Por qué? Ellas solo lo empezaban a presionar, quizás también sospechaban que era infértil, por ende, un omega inferior a los demás. Y si era sincero, muy sincero, en realidad, la situación comenzaba a preocuparlo.

—Jess... ¿Qué es lo...? —carraspeó—. ¿Qué es lo que les sucede a los omegas que no pueden tener hijos?

La omega suspiró, y lo miró por unos segundos, luego se acomodó en el suelo, también, cruzando las piernas; y cerró los ojos, tratando de hacer memoria. No existían muchos casos similares, de hecho, actualmente, Tony sería el segundo omega infértil con vida, de ser confirmado así.

—Los alfas de esos omegas son... obligados a separarse. Es en nombre del bien de la comunidad, para que Roanoke siga siendo grande y poderosa, necesita también gente joven, la futura generación siempre es salvaguardada por los niños, no sólo en su fuerza, sino también en sus futuras crías.

El omega resopló, aún no le habían dicho nada acerca de separarse de Steve, esperaba que no sea así, no podría-

—Pero dudo que Rojhaz lo haga, si sucediera el caso.

—¿Ha habido alfas que solo...?

—Sí. Los líderes lo ordenan, y presionan hasta hostigar.

—Aún no me has dicho qué es lo que les sucede a esos omegas.

Jess apretó los labios.

—La mayoría se auto exilia. —Al ver el rostro dubitativo de Tony, ella continuó—. Es decir, bueno, para los alfas aún hay otras oportunidades, ellos solo... vuelven a pedir a otro omega, y listo. Los omegas infértiles no son exiliados.

—¿Por qué se auto exilian, entonces?

—Porque sus alfas marcan a otro, y tienen una nueva familia, justo delante de ellos, todo el tiempo. Debes saber ya que... para los omegas, no hay más oportunidades, una vez somos mordidos, nuestro cuerpo rechaza otros alfas. La mayoría no lo soporta, así que, poco a poco, se van alejando, hasta que un día, simplemente, ya no los ves más. Generalmente, es la guardia beta la que avisa que un omega infértil se ha exiliado, no le prohíben el paso territorio fuera, es una cuestión de solidaridad emocional.

Tony contrajo el rostro, un poco repelido al solo imaginar el destino, el dolor, de esos omegas.

—¿No sobreviven?

—Nadie puede sobrevivir solo, Tony, hay muchos depredadores afuera. Los osos mismos son capaces de matar alfas sin problema. Imagínate toda una manada de lobos, o las serpientes.

—¿Serpientes?

—¿Por qué crees que usamos zapatos de piel de cuero? Varios han muerto en el bosque por veneno de serpiente. Suelen morder en los pies.

Y Anthony le dio una sondeada rápida al suelo del lugar, con el rostro alerta.

—En invierno no salen. Me alegra que no te hayas topado con una aún. Y eso que te fugaste por el bosque.

—Tengo una suerte...

Un viento helado sopló con una tosca y fina brisa, ambos tronaron los dientes, y se sobaron los cachetes.

—Un momento, dijiste ¿la mayoría?

—La mayoría de que- ¿de omegas?

—Sí, las que se auto exilian ¿la mayoría? ¿Hay quienes no?

—Hasta ahora, solo he conocido una. Quizá la hayas visto, aún sigue colaborando con la tribu, sobre todo al lado de las betas. Es probable que ella y su ex alfa... No se hayan querido. No lo sé, los omegas no hablan mucho con ella, dicen que puede traer la mala suerte.

Tony quiso decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por el llamado para la cena; él ayudó a Jess a ponerse de pie, la tribu era estricta con los horarios de comida, dejar enfriar la comida, era de una falta de respeto.

Tony había estado dibujando cosas, inventando ruedas, carretas, ahorrando lo máximo posible en madera, para facilitar el transporte de indumentaria, y comida, cada vez que tenían una buena pesca, los betas y alfas los llevaban a cuestas; sería más sencillo si tuvieran objetos oportunos. Un par de navajas y hachas más refinadas de metal, tenía entendido que el cobre era abundante en éstas tierras, así había escuchado. Quizás Stark sabía que los propios líderes se mostrarían reticentes a tamaño cambio.

Pero no era imposible, Tony creía en que no lo era.

Pasaron un par de días más, y con esos, ya se acercaban a cumplir casi dos semanas desde que los alfas habían partido, y no tenían noticias al respecto. Ello no solo tenía a Tony en vigía, sino también muchos otros omegas y betas, preocupados y estresados.

Hasta que una tarde, nublada y helada, los betas de la guardia tocaron esas cornetas extrañas que solo tocaban en ocasiones especiales, y varias omegas y betas corrieron, hacia el horizonte, por donde el grupo había partido la primera vez.

Tony estaba desgranando maíz, mientras inventaba, en su cabeza. Hasta que se dio cuenta, que todos los omegas corrían emocionados.

Había una hinchazón compuesta de miedo y alegría en su pecho, él no sabría decirlo. Pero fue cuando vio a un par de omegas gritar en llanto, que empezó a temblar.

No era como si nunca hubiese visto cadáveres, no, había estado en el lado estratégico de una guerra antes, ver cadáveres era cosa de cada día, durante esos tiempos. La primera gran pérdida en su vida, y que fue triste, fue la de Yinsen; aquel beta que incluso fue más padre de lo que Howard lo fue alguna vez.

Ahora... Ahora todo lucía incluso más aterrador.

En su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de ser uno de esos omegas que estaban arrodillados al lado de sus alfas caídos, envueltos en cuero, para que pudieran quemarlos en conjunto y honrarlos; su cerebro había generado un estricto bloqueo a aceptar ello como una posibilidad en su futuro inmediato. No iba a ser.

No.

Los cadáveres eran llevados entre dos hombres, por medio de una camilla hecha por dos ramas, y un trozo de cuero. Había vuelto un gran grupo, las bajas habían sido pocas, pero eso no hacía que los familiares de los afectados se sintieran mejor. Las omegas y betas viudas, con hijos, seguirían recibiendo porciones para ellos y sus niños, ya habían hecho su contribución a la tribu con la futura generación.

De cualquier forma, Stark solo buscaba la cabellera rubia entre todos.  
Aún con una especie de nudo depositado en la boca del estómago.

Divisó una por entre los últimos del grupo, fue escabulléndose entre los demás, tratando de llegar hacia el atisbo dorado. Pero cuando pudo enfocarlo mejor, se dio cuenta que solo era Carol Danvaz, ayudada de otro alfa, a cargar una camilla, de esas donde llevaban los cuerpos de los caídos.

La alfa lo observó, con los ojos azules bastante preocupados; solo hizo una seña, y acostaron la camilla en el suelo. Tony estaba solo a unos metros, antes de observar por pura curiosidad hacia el cuerpo que Danvaz y su compañero traían; inhaló una gran bocanada de aire cuando distinguió otra cabellera rubia, y ya no pudo respirar.

Corrió los metros que le faltaba para poder alcanzarlos. En su cabeza, los latidos de su corazón e incluso el pulso, retumbaban como bombas de tiempo, y por unos segundos, los ruidos del ambiente dejaron de escucharse. La opresión fea en el pecho, como si hubiera un agujero, y su corazón estuviera a punto de ir en caída libre.  
Ver a Steve, con los ojos cerrados, nunca había sido aterrador.

Sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, de un solo golpe, un ruido seco. Y antes de tocarlo, casi sin poder hablar, por el nudo doloroso en su garganta, miró hacia Carol.

Apenas podía escuchar el ruego de su propia consciencia, clamando por que no sea lo que parecía que era.

—Está vivo —informó la alfa—. Tuvimos complicaciones, él salió herido, y la herida se le infectó, por eso está inconsciente...

Tony no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración, hasta que sus pulmones finalmente expulsaron todo lo que había inhalado antes de correr hacia ellos. Y cerró los ojos, fuertemente, solo unos segundos, unas gotas tibias se pasearon desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas.

Y tragó el nudo en su garganta, fue doloroso.

El alivio, después de un gran susto, era de las cosas más horribles y a la vez deseables que jamás haya sentido.

Tocó suavemente la piel de Rojhaz, un poco más frío en los brazos, pero demasiado caliente en el rostro. Había un gran corte que iba desde su clavícula izquierda, hasta el final curveado de su hombro izquierdo. La herida lucía un poco seca; pero la zona estaba un poco verdosa y rojiza, inflamada.

—No teníamos plantas desinflamantes potentes para esa herida, así que se le ha infectado. Pero Rojhaz es fuerte, ha luchado bien con esto.

Tony solo asintió, sin voz, no la tenía, aún estaba tratando de asimilar el maldito susto. Sus extremidades, incluso, estaban temblando.

—¡Carol! —Se escuchó la voz de Jess, y la alfa fue hacia la omega; aunque un abrazo en toda la regla era imposible dado el tamaño del vientre de Jess, se mimaron mucho, la omega estaba sollozando.

Tony respiró, mientras trataba de calmarse, y acarició los cabellos rubios de su alfa; él estaba un poco sucio en su mejilla y extremidades, polvo y tierra. Entonces le dio un beso en la mejilla y los labios, suavemente, antes de que su nariz migrara hacia el cuello de Steve, para calmarse un poco con el aroma de su pareja. Su omega interior estaba, aún, desconsolado.

Lo estaba manejando bien, esperaba que sea así, ahora solo quería abrazarlo.

…

…

Ese día, Tony representó a su pequeña familia en la quema de los honorables alfas y betas que perecieron en la ayuda y defensa de sus aliados. Había ido bien, dijeron, todo en orden en la tribu aliada.

Bailaron y recitaron a la luna, quien recibiría a sus hermanos en el desconocido viaje de los muertos, hacia otra vida. Al menos eso creían.

Habría de ser un horrible día para otras familias, las afectadas; los llantos seguían escuchándose entre los presentes, en primera fila.

Cuando la ceremonia inicial acabó, aún la mayoría de la tribu seguía ahí, excepto los niños. Y Tony partió hacia el tipi del curandero, lo dejaron ir, así como muchos otros, tenía que cuidar de su alfa.

El interior de ese tipi olía a yerbas, de todo tipo, sobre todo a plantas quemadas. En el centro yacía una pequeña fogata que hervía un brebaje de diferentes hojas.

Steve aún permanecía ahí, recostado sobre la camilla, durmiendo.

—Escucha, omega —dijo el curandero. Era un hombre con casi todo el cabello rapado, solo una línea en el centro de su cabeza, conservaba el cabello. Vestía con una túnica grande, y usaba collares con hojaldres, madera y piedras planas—. Toma este preparado. —Le alcanzó un bol de barro, con plantas machacadas, un poco húmedas, parecía una especie de preparado para las comidas, aunque este era medicinal—. Debes limpiar y aplicarle esto en la herida, al menos tres veces al día. Cuando se acabe, regresas, hay muchos alfas que lo necesitan, estaré haciendo esto por las siguientes catorce lunas.

Tony asintió, y continuó escuchando las indicaciones del beta curandero por un momento más. En realidad, no era más que la única opción. Tony sabía de medicina, había sido un hombre que estuvo a punto de morir en muchas ocasiones; pero esto no era Viejo Mundo, no había alquimistas, y en todo lo que éstas personas depositaban su fe, era en la naturaleza, las plantas medicinales habían servido a ellos durante generaciones.  
Y si era cierto, Stark confiaría.

Tenía que.

Luego de que algunos betas ayudaron a llevar a Rojhaz a su tipi, y finalmente, Stark estuvo a solas con su esposo, se encargó de revisar su pulso, y controlar la fiebre. Siempre con un poco de agua oportunamente helada por el clima, y trocitos de cuero limpios.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ni siquiera se percató si había cenado o no, solo... quería que su alfa se recuperara.

Había estado arrebujándose mucho en el lecho que compartían; dejando su aroma impregnado en todo lo amplio de la tela. Había escuchado a Steve gruñir un poco, no sabría decir si de comodidad o dolor.  
Pero parecía feliz, de alguna manera. Quizás era cierto eso de que los alfas vinculados también se sentían bien al estar cerca de su omega y su aroma.

Así, pasó toda la noche, tratando de conciliar el sueño, a pesar de que no podía dejar de estar alerta; para limpiar el sudor de la frente de Steve, y cambiarle las telas sobre su frente, mojadas de agua helada por el frío ambiente, por una parte era positivo, ayudaba a contrarrestar la fiebre, la cual, poco a poco, fue bajando, para alivio de Tony.

No supo en qué momento, cayó dormido, probablemente agotado; solo tomó la mano del alfa, y durmió, recostado sobre su propio antebrazo, sentado sobre el pequeño tronco movible al que él se negaba a llamar silla.

Despertó cuando sintió algo acariciando el dorso de su mano. Era un tacto áspero, pero se sentía cálido.  
Fue abriendo sus ojos, lentamente, por el estado letárgico de todo su organismo, hasta que se espabiló mejor, y entre la vista un poco borrosa de recién levantado, pudo ver los orbes celeste cielo de Steve, entrecerrados, un poco vagos.

Él le sonrió, y Tony se sobó los ojos, esperando no estar imaginándolo.

—Hola. —Fue lo que dijo Rojhaz, su voz serena, cansada, somnolienta y un poco ronca—. Tu rostro, es la mejor vista que he tenido en días...

Tony rió bajo, antes de enredar sus dedos con los de Steve, aquellos que estaban juntos, el pulgar del alfa ahora acariciaba su dedo meñique.

—Fue cruel de tu parte haberme asustado tanto, Steve.

—No estaba muerto...

—Pero yo no lo sabía, no hasta que Danvaz me lo dijo. Fueron los peores segundos de mi vida.

Los ojos del omega estaban acuosos, bastante apenados, pero el alfa disfrutó de verlos tan llenos de amor a la vez. Era tan bueno regresar al hogar.

Steve quiso sentarse, y ponerse de pie, posteriormente, pero Tony lo contuvo de su abdomen, negando; bueno, Rojhaz tampoco podría, ni bien quiso impulsarse con sus músculos, sintió el dolor ardiente y agudo recorrerle todo el hombro; cayó de golpe, de nuevo de espaldas sobre el lecho, emitiendo un quejido.

—Tu herida aún no está curada, debes seguir descansando.

La zona afectada ahora estaba amoratada, y había una cicatriz formándose, probablemente en unos días, solo quedara la cicatriz, y en poco más de una semana, tal vez, ésta misma se desprendería sola.

—Duele mucho, ugh... No pensé que iba a quedar así.

—¿No pensaste qué-?

—Había mucha sangre, y sí dolía, pero pensé que sanaría en unos pocos días allá, seguí luchando, creo que por eso se empeoró.

—Eso fue irresponsable —regañó Tony, frunciendo el ceño—. Y desconsiderado.

—Lamento si te asusté, mi intención no era llegar así.

El omega negó un par de veces, con la cabeza, y le dio un beso rudo en el lado izquierdo de sus labios, el alfa lo siguió con el rostro, pero no obtuvo más que ese pequeño beso.

—Voy a traer más preparado de yerbas, has mejorado bastante con ello. —Stark se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la salida del tipi.

—Has estado cuidando de mi...

—Eres mi alfa.

Rojhaz sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, sí... lo soy...

—Y te amo. —Y Tony salió del tipi.

…

…

Tony quiso reemplazar a Steve, los días que éste no pudo ir ni de pesca ni de cacería, pero los demás betas machos y alfas se opusieron fervientemente. Como si un omega macho no tuviera la suficiente capacidad como para desempeñarse en trabajos de ese estilo.

Steve le dijo que no se molestara, que aquí los alfas cazaban y los omegas recolectaban y cuidaban a las crías; eso era lo que hacían desde siempre. Y Tony se sintió subestimado.

De cualquier forma, ambos seguían consiguiendo porciones, era parte de la colaboración de la tribu misma, varios de sus alfas estaban mal heridos, y la comunidad colaboraría con ellos y sus crías, si es que tenían.

Esta vez, fue la matriarca misma quien le preguntó si ya estaba en cinta, y que invierno era la estación idónea para quedar en estado, que los niños nacían en verano u otoño, eran los embarazos mejor llevaderos. Anthony se sintió, de cierta forma, cohibido y presionado.

Tampoco se lo dijo a Steve, no iba a preocuparlo. Sí sabía lo que pasaría si no le daba hijos, más por presión de la tribu, que por Steve.

Habían mudado su tipi al lado del de Carol y Jess, ellas no solían quejarse de los ruidos de su amor en las noches. Aunque éstas semanas, habían sido totalmente silenciosos; Steve no podía hacerlo, estaba aún recuperándose, y el sexo era una actividad de gran movimiento, fuerza y tensión en los músculos.

Tony había escuchado rumores malintencionados, respecto a su incapacidad de darle hijos a Steve; apenas estaban en invierno, finales de verano y todo otoño, y poco más de la mitad de invierno, él había sido parte de aquí. Casi dos estaciones, o quizás un poco más, en su cuenta común sería algo de aproximadamente seis meses, a una pareja no se le debía presionar al respecto; aunque normalmente, la mayoría de matrimonios daban crías al año de haberse casado, por lo que, sin pasar ni la primera estación, los omegas o las betas hembras, ya estaban saliendo en cinta.

Stark trató de hacerse más útil de lo que generalmente ya era por su trabajo; incentivando a algunas omegas acerca de cómo podrían ahorrarse ciertos trabajos, y mejorar el rendimiento de las actividades diarias. Quizás, ya no era necesario que todas y cada una lleven cestos llenos de frutos para el diario, cada vez que salían a recolectar; podrían transportarlos en carretas diseñadas por él. Con lo que no estaban de acuerdo los líderes, era en el sacrificio de algunos árboles enteros solo para su conveniencia.

Sin embargo, cuando Tony mencionó la palabra "arma" y "ventajas", sus propuestas fueron tomadas en cuenta. Steve le había contado acerca de las peleas entre tribus enemigas y ellos, el omega creía que podrían aumentar el efecto del ataque si trabajaban los metales en las partes mortales, quizás éstos territorios no tuviesen oro o plata, pero el cobre también era trabajable, y sobre todo, moldeable.

No es como si no lo hubieran pensado antes, pero los modelos de armas en cobre eran deficientes, y además, solían usar el metal, más, en adornos y baratijas. Tony aún conservaba el collar de piedritas, plumas y cobre que Steve le regaló, aquella vez.

Lamentablemente, Roanoke no contaba con alguna zona cercana donde brotaran pepitas de cobre. Pero muchas tribus aliadas sí, como los Apaches, los Pieles Rojas, e incluso los de Asgardia. Tribus que solían habitar zona adentro del gran territorio.

Fue Tony mismo quien se ofreció para ir a buscar el cobre necesitado; pero ningún líder aprobó su excursión. Los omegas no salían solos, a ningún lado, excepto, claro, cuando ya tenían crías y necesitaban acceder al río para atender a sus bebés.

Rojhaz tenía mucho que ver con el hecho de que las ideas de su omega fueran tomadas en cuenta, trataba de conversar con sus compañeros acerca de las ideas que Stark tenía, algunos le decían que el amor lo estaba volviendo idiota.

Así, entre conversaciones y demás, Tony y Steve obtuvieron permiso para ir a transar un trueque con Asgardia —la tribu más cercana, de entre sus aliadas que tenían cobre—, y les dieron semillas y mucho maíz. El maíz era uno de los recursos más abundantes de la zona por donde ellos habitaban.

Al principio, Tony se opuso a que Steve fuera con él, por la herida en su hombro, pero al menos, ya no estaba tan mal... Ahora, la zona ya no estaba morada, solo era una costra que en cualquier momento saldría. El alfa ya podía hacer múltiples actividades, aunque aún no lo dejaban partir al mar con el grupo pescador, el curandero era consciente en ese aspecto.

Dos caballos, y dos sacos de maíz amarrados en cuero y pitas. Así, partieron a paso mediano, ni ligero ni veloz, el frío era, aún, considerable.

No tardaron mucho, casi, casi dos días, tampoco es como si se hubiesen parado a acampar durante mucho tiempo, solo lo necesario.

Steve ayudaba en esto a Tony, tampoco quería saber más sobre el tema de la "infertilidad" de su omega; no le había dicho nada a Tony, pero la matriarca le dio un plazo para que pudieran empezar con los bebés; alfa casado, era alfa que ya tenía que aportar a la futura generación, con crías.

Para ellos, el matrimonio no era una unión solo por amor para cantar felices con los pajaritos, estaba bien y era fantástico si había amor de por medio; pero el matrimonio, más que eso, era la manera de proliferar la especie y la tribu. Todos los bebés eran bienvenidos, significaba juventud y aporte para el mañana. Si la comunidad de Roanoke creía e inculcaba la procreación con una sola pareja, era por la marca que los alfas hacían a los omegas, viéndolo de la manera más productiva posible, un omega mordido era inservible para otro alfa que no sea el que hizo la marca.  
Los omegas cambiaban sus sistemas hormonales para sus alfas una vez eran mordidos.

Los celos se sincronizaban; sus aromas, incluso, sin necesidad de ver la mordida en un omega, cualquier alfa podría saber si estaba mordido o no, por su aroma; todo el aroma en el omega seguía intacto, pero también, sobre éste, había un pequeño matiz muy reconocible para los alfas y omegas, el matiz del alfa que hizo la marca, el aroma de su pareja recubría el aroma natural del omega mordido. Por lo que, incluso, para otros alfas, ya no era un aroma atractivo, solo por el matiz alfa extra.  
El omega y el alfa en cuestión, ni cuenta se daban de ello, el alfa ni siquiera percibía su propia recubierta sobre el aroma de su omega, se confundía con su propio aroma, el alfa simplemente seguía olfateando el aroma de siempre en su omega. Y los omegas, lo mismo, al convivir con su alfa y las cosas de su alfa, no se daban cuenta de la recubierta aromática sobre sí mismos.

Además estaba, claro, el rechazo físico hacia otros alfas, era incluso nauseabundo que otro alfa quiera aparearse con ellos, si es que se daba el caso; en Roanoke nunca había sucedido, la única manera de consumar un acto así, era mediante una trágica violación; más triste para el omega, en Inglaterra sí había pasado, eran raras veces, porque los alfas muy poco se interesaban en omegas mordidos; de todas formas, muchas veces los omegas terminaban vomitando en pleno acto, no era placentero.

Un vínculo siempre era difícil y sufrible de romper, se requería distancia y muchísima fuerza de voluntad; la gran mayoría de omegas que lo intentaban, terminaban deprimiéndose de manera irreversible, suicidándose, o bajando a niveles preocupantes sus sistemas inmunológicos, lo que conllevaba a enfermarse rápidamente, casi siempre, dicha enfermedad los llevaba a la muerte. Tony pensaba que la mamá de Steve había muerto por el alejamiento y el vínculo, estaba lejos de su alfa, si bien o mal, posiblemente no era un buen alfa, al final, la naturaleza no entendía de inocentes y culpables.

Tony nunca había conocido un omega que haya logrado romper el vínculo, en los libros decían que si, que era horriblemente doloroso, largo, y todo un calvario durante los primeros cinco años, pero si superabas la prueba; te liberabas, y probablemente ya no sentirían rechazo sexual hacia otro alfa, pero el aroma seguiría modificado, y la marca, aún se notaría, aunque ya no picaría ni dolería. Muchos decían que era solo un mal mito para darle fuerza a los omegas que buscaban liberarse de sus malos alfas —como la mamá de Steve—; aunque eso les llevara al final.

Sea cual fuere el caso, Tony ya no pensaba en ello, pero en su momento, supo que si se escapaba de Roanoke, y trataba de romper el vínculo, simplemente no podría, era probable que moriría en el intento; ahora que lo analizaba mejor, porque así como se sentía su corazón respecto a Steve, ni siquiera querría romperlo, aún en la distancia. Lo amaba, y un omega enamorado, simplemente no podía romper un vínculo.

Era por eso que, de seguro, la omega infértil —algunas le decían, la seca—, seguía viviendo tranquilamente en Roanoke, después de que se alfa se vinculara con otra omega; no había una distancia considerable real, habitaban la misma zona, y si nunca se amaron, entonces no había mucha traba emocional para depender el uno del otro. Tony aún pensaba en eso, en si esa omega sufría o solo se liberó. Tenía mucha, mucha curiosidad al respecto, él era un investigador, después de todo.

Con los alfas era más fácil, incluso; sin embargo, solo era complicado si estaban enamorados, un alfa enamorado era terco y territorial, al menos, la gran mayoría. Sobre todo si la compatibilidad química con su omega era grande y única —aquí les decían "destinados", comprendió Tony—, simplemente eran fieles como canes. La mayoría, era leal y empedernidos fanáticos del aroma único de sus omegas especiales, y una vez dejaran una marca, sus instintos también les decían, en el subconsciente: "ese es tu omega especial"; así que para romper vínculo, si estaban enamorados, también era peligroso, dada la terquedad de su naturaleza. Así como las omegas enfermaban, había alfas que morían de depresión.  
Eso pudo haberle pasado a Steve, una vez comentó Carol, cuando Tony se fugó, a pesar de que aún no había mordida, en Inglaterra hubieran pensado que era ridículo que un alfa atravesara por eso sin haber mordida, pero Steve era... Bueno, Steve, simplemente era así.

Solo hubo sucedido un caso en Roanoke, luego de la mordida; por lo que, a las omegas infértiles las dejaban quedarse en la tribu, para que el alejamiento no fuera muy brusco y así evitaran las muertes de el alfa en cuestión.

En la anterior y desaparecida tribu, Tony vio, estos casos no se daban, porque si una omega era infértil, y pertenecía a un grupo de omegas que un solo alfa había mordido —porque también había alfas que mordían a varios omegas, y era naturalmente posible—, simplemente seguía con el grupo; aunque contara con menos beneficios y consideraciones, dado el caso, para esas omegas pesaba mucho cuántas crías había dado cada una, y según eso, se consideraba la jerarquía entre ellas mismas.

Tony se sorprendía de las reglas del poligamismo; no veía amor ahí, solo interacción física, y probablemente cariño con los años, pero siempre había preferencias, siempre, por mucho que lo hubiesen negado; y algunas tenían que aprender a vivir con eso, no tenían elección.

Tony no concebía el separarse de Steve, no lo soportó aún cuando no había mordida, ahora que sí la había, mucho menos.  
Eso no era contado en ninguno de los miles de libros que Stark leyó, quizás era probable que aún haya muchas cosas de alfas, omegas, betas y el mundo, que aún no se descubrían.

De cualquier manera, por el momento, eso ya no le importaba. Estaba bien así, feliz así, con él. Rojhaz creía en él, sobre todo luego de verlo en su armadura, Stark creía que su alfa no dudaba de su capacidad para hacer cosas grandiosas.

Cuando llegaron a Asgardia, hubo una bienvenida muy amigable por parte de Thor y sus compañeros alfas; agua y comida, Steve y él comieron y escucharon música hasta la mitad de la tarde, cuando Thor y Steve finalmente decidieron tranzar algunos términos con el líder, Odín.

No es como si a Tony le cayera mal Loki, pero la última vez que hablaron —y la primera, también—, terminó preguntándole si solía aparearse con su respectivo marido.

Así que fue incómodo para él, volverlo a tener frente a frente, aunque esta vez, sus tres crías no estaban presentes, probablemente estaban en el grupo de niños que jugaban afuera de la carpa. 

—Así que... ¿para qué necesitan tanto cobre?

—¿Cómo sabes que es cobre lo que venimos a tranzar?

—Thor me lo contó en la comida de medio día. Seré su omega, pero también soy el más listo de ambos. Roanoke nunca ha pedido mucho cobre, ¿por qué ahora?

—Estamos reformándonos.

—¿En qué? El cobre casi siempre sirve para las armas. —Loki entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Hay una guerra de la que no hayan informado a Asgardia?

—¿Por qué deberíamos...?

—Somos aliados. Los aliados se apoyan, siempre que Roanoke a pedido ayuda a Asgardia, les hemos apoyado, y viceversa. Así funciona esto.

Tony sopló todo el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo.

—Hubo un enfrentamiento en el que pidieron apoyo a Roanoke, a una comunidad del Este. Partieron algunos alfas.

—¿Tu alfa fue?

Stark asintió, un poco apenado de recordarlo.

—Y regresó mal herido. Así que estamos... haciendo nuevos diseños para las armas, más efectivas, y necesitamos cobre.

—Roanoke nunca ha sido una tribu que guste desprenderse de lo tradicional. Asgardia tiene un par de herreros, si se les puede decir así, fabrican buenas armas.

—¿Por qué no comparten sus conocimientos con otros aliados? Eso podría ahorrar muchas penas a familias cuyos alfas perecen...

—Porque las pocas veces que quisimos, los otros pueblos se negaron. Nos han visto cortar madera en algunas ocasiones, ellos no comparten nuestra forma de ver los recursos naturales.

—Ahora Roanoke ve necesario el avance.

—Finalmente.

Tony resopló y comió un poco de la fruta que le ofrecieron en un pocillo de barro.

—Tu alfa... Dijiste que llegó malherido del enfrentamiento... Eso debió ser un golpe duro ¿eh?

—Pensé que estaba muerto, por unos segundos, nunca me sentí tan... Aterrado.

—Me pasó un par de veces con Thor... El muy tonto ese, a la quinta vez te acostumbras. Es un poco torpe a veces...

—Él dijo que te hizo el baile del cortejo de otoño... y que así te conquistó...

Loki hizo una cara deforme y apática, como si hubiera lamido algo muy ácido y amargo a la vez.

—Sigue creyendo eso... Le dejo que lo crea.

—¿No fue así? —El omega Tony tenía una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Viste cómo se hace ese supuesto baile de cortejo? Debería estar prohibido, los alfas se ven ridículos haciéndolo, parecen aves cojas. Simplemente acepté su cortejo para que dejara de hacer tamaña ridiculez. Solo me dejaba mal parado frente a todos.

—Eso es un poco cruel.

—Era mi reputación, no iba a jugarme con eso. Además, al viejo Odín le hirvió la sangre de solo enterarse que su hijo se atrevió a hacer tamaño espectáculo. —Loki sonrió maléficamente, recordando—. Fue lo mejor de todo. Además que... Sí me gustaba.

Tony alzó una ceja.

—Thor, no el ridículo baile —aclaró—. Hemos pasado por tanto... Odín, ese viejo, hizo de todo para separarnos; él quería que Thor se casara con una omega de otra tribu, y forjar alianzas sólidas. Usó mi supuesta infertilidad como gran argumento.

Stark se atragantó con la fruta, antes de aclarar su garganta con una carraspera pequeña.

—¿Supuesta infertilidad?

—Sí. Las primeras cuatro estaciones de casados, no podía quedar en cinta.

El omega Tony puso atención absoluta a lo que el omega Loki le contaba.

—Ahora mírame, tres crías. Son un dolor de cabeza.

—¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —Los ojos de Stark lo veían con demasiada ansiedad por una respuesta.

—Las crías se hacen... apareándose, claramente. —Loki arrugó el entrecejo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—No me refiero a eso —aclaró—, me refiero a que creíste que no podías dar crías, y luego...

El omega de Asgardia cruzó sus brazos, y se irguió orgulloso.

—Tienes problemas para preñarte ¿eh?

Stark arrugó la nariz, un poco incómodo por tener que admitirlo.

—Empiezan a presionarnos.

—Te lo dije. Si no quedas preñado en menos de la segunda estación de casado, empezarán los problemas.

La sonrisa de medio lado de Loki no le gustó para nada.

—¿Has escuchado de los frutos que te hacen infértil?

El omega de Roanoke negó, sin dejar de mirarlo con curiosidad.

—Dicen que los omegas los usan para evitar embarazos, hay familias de hasta ocho crías, y siendo sincero, es un abuso total. —Siguió comentando Loki, totalmente indignado—. Las abuelas de la zona dicen que éstas frutas te hacen infértil mientras las consumas. También hay otros frutas, hay unos que son oscuros, puntiagudos y tienen comida amarilla, pero de esos no crecen en esta zona. Causan malestares estomacales, y dolores en el vientre.

Las manos pálidas del omega local, sacaron de entre sus ropas, un fruto, rojizo en los costados, medio naranja en los hemisferios, era una fruta esférica, no tan grande, tampoco pequeña, encajaba en la mitad de su palma perfectamente.

—Quiero crías, no evitarlas...

—Me preguntaste cómo fue mi caso —dijo, sibilino—; yo comí de éste fruto, muy a menudo, desde que tengo recuerdos. Ha sido mi fruta favorita de todos los tiempos... Por lo que, cuando me enteré para qué la usaban, dejé de consumirla.

Tony resopló agotado por la ilusión de la expectativa, que al final solo fue una anécdota que no le ayudaba.

—Pero... Dejé de consumirla pocos días luego de casarme con Thor —continuó, al ver el rostro agotado del otro omega—; y aún así no podía quedar, Thor nunca me anudó fuera del estro.

—Pero luego pudieron.

Tony recobró el interés, la fruta de la infertilidad podría ser, para él, un equivalente mediático de los químicos experimentales que tomó en Inglaterra.

—Sí. Cuatro estaciones después.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—Nada. —Loki se alzó de hombros.

—Eso no es posible.

—Por experiencia digo que sí —puntualizó, con su dedo índice en el aire, señalando un punto aleatorio—. Cuando una serpiente no mortal muerde a alguien, lo primero que se hace, es extraer el veneno. Pero de todas maneras, la sangre ha sido infectada, aunque sea un poco. De cualquier forma, se tiene fiebre, náuseas, mareos... Al final, el cuerpo se recupera, se "limpia" poco a poco, mediante nuestros métodos de expulsión. Estoy seguro que mi cuerpo se limpió de lo que sea que tenga esa fruta y fui fértil. Lo supe cuando Thor me anudó dos días seguidos, y no estaba cerca al estro.

Él había escuchado eso en Inglaterra, también. Pero no de Le Pym, él le había dicho que podría quedar infértil para siempre; fue Sir Reed Richards quien le dijo que un cuerpo contaminado podía auto purificarse, si dejaba de ingerir aquello que lo contaminaba, cada organismo tenía su propia manera de funcionar, sus períodos, de hecho, sonaba lógico. Era una de las leyes naturales que contradecía lo sucedido con Banner, y que Reed trataba de encontrar respuesta, fue por eso que lo comentó en una convención de alquimistas; aquella vez que Hulk se escapó y había atacado un ala entera de uno de los castillos del Rey; si lo habrán o no encontrado, no lo sabría. Tampoco era como si le afectara.

—¿Cómo sabes del tema?

—Con mucha observación y conclusiones, hay muchas serpientes en esta zona, tenemos regulares betas envenenados. Soy un omega con crías ahora, cualquier tipo de conocimiento es esencial para cuidarlas. Las ancianas solo se la pasan diciendo: "te curas solo"; pero no te explican, y creo que tampoco conocen la razón. A veces creo que faltan infinidades de cosas por descubrir.

—Yo también lo creo.

El ambiente se sumió en silencio, por unos segundos.

—¿Nunca has consumido algo que te pueda haber hecho infértil?

Bueno, si de eso se trataba, los químicos experimentales podrían serlo perfectamente.

—Uh... Quizás... Algo así...

—Entonces solo debes esperar. Llegará cuando tu cuerpo se libre de lo que sea que te esté impidiendo tener bebés, si está en tu camino, llegará. Lo verdaderamente malo sería si nunca has consumido nada similar, y aún así, no puedas dar crías. Eso sería tan desafortunado... Y triste, a Rojhaz se le veía tan feliz a tu lado...

—No nos van a separar.

—Eso es lo que piensan todos... Me exiliaron para alejarme de Thor. Pero el muy terco me siguió, y sobrevivimos juntos por un tiempo, casi perecimos... hasta que quedé, y le callamos la boca al viejo.

—¿Te exiliaron?

—Aquí exilian a los omegas estériles, a su suerte.

—Eso es...

—¿Cruel, horrendo? Odín siempre ha encajado con esas palabras. —Loki hizo un ademán, sacudiendo la mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. Solo espera, y aliméntate bien, que cuando Rojhaz te preñe, necesitarás fuerza para dar una buena cría. Para que tu alfa esté orgulloso...

—Das buenos consejos, omega Loki. Y pensar que la primera impresión no fue tan buena.

—¿Por qué? —inquirió indignado.

—Me preguntaste si me apareaba seguido con mi alfa —contestó, alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué clase de omega eres si no eres capaz de hablar con otros omegas acerca de la vida sexual con tu alfa?

—Son cosas privadas-

—Parece que vienes directo de un wigwam de omegas vírgenes.

—¡Honorable omega de Rojhaz, tu alfa te espera en la fogata para cenar! —Entró Thor, de sorpresa, gritando entusiasmado, como si los omegas tuvieran dificultades para escuchar—. Loki, mi frío sol, los niños tienen hambre...

Tony no se quedó a ver cómo Thor apachurraba a un refunfúñate Loki, que trataba de liberarse de su abrazo de oso. Salió de la carpa, y buscó con la mirada, tratando de ubicarse.

Fue bastante rápido de encontrar, la gran fogata, y la silueta de su alfa, asando dos porciones con especias verdes, en el fuego.

Stark se acercó a él, tranquilamente, y se sentó a su lado, Rojhaz sonrió cuando lo sintió, sin apartar su vista de las porciones; era bueno reconocerse solo por sus aromas.

—Ya tenemos cobre. —Fue lo que Steve le informó.

—Esa es una buena noticia.

Tony le dio un beso en el hombro, y Steve sonrió, un poco más brillante.

—¿Puedes seguir sosteniéndolo? Tu hombro aún no cura.

—Ya estoy casi repuesto, no te preocupes. Por cierto, Thor ofreció una carpa para nosotros, y pasar la noche.

—¿Ofreció u obligó a que nos quedemos?

—Es su forma de ser hospitalario. ¿Mañana partimos?

—Está bien.

Pasaron el resto de la noche cantando, escuchando al cuenta historias, y también escuchando la música, Thor siempre era el que más animaba el ambiente, aplaudiendo y cantando, y los niños corrían por doquier.

—Tony... estuve pensando... acerca de la dificultad para tener bebés...

El omega lo miró, esa noche, recostados en el lecho que les habían ofrecido en Asgardia. No habían hecho cosas íntimas, solo abrazos y besos, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

—No vamos a desistir. Estoy seguro que-

—Tony. No podemos vivir confiando en la suerte. Los líderes tienen tradiciones.

—Separar a los alfas de los omegas que resultan ser estériles.

—En realidad-; oh... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Jess me habló de ello.

Steve resopló, un poco frustrado, o quizás mucho.

—Pero no nos van a separar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

—Porque ya lo he decidido. —Steve entrecerró los párpados, mirando arriba, de pronto apretando su agarre en la mano de Tony—. Así debamos fugarnos.

Tony soltó una carcajada, mientras el alfa fruncía el ceño.

—Me recuerda a lo que hicieron Loki y Thor.

Steve parpadeó un par de veces, antes de recordar aquella historia de la que siempre Thor alardeaba tanto.

—Cualquier buen alfa enamorado lo haría —justificó, con determinación.

—Vamos a tener nuestro bebé, Steve...

El alfa cerró los ojos, reflexionando. Rojhaz siempre había sido metódico, un poco más práctico, y afrontaba el problema cuando se aproximaba. Y para él, el que su omega no pudiese quedar en estado, era lo que ahora era real. No quería que Tony viviera extrañando algo que no sabían si vendría. No estaba en sus manos el controlarlo.

—Hay una época, en primavera, un período de cortejo... cuando las mariposas regresan y los osos dejan de hibernar. También hay celebraciones... Es mucho más pequeño que un Pow-wow, las tribus aliadas llevan a sus solteros... Hay bailes, compartir...

—¿Algo así como el baile del cortejo de otoño en el Pow-wow?

—Algo así. Pero son otros bailes. Muchas uniones se concretan ahí.

—¿Has ido a alguno?

—A muchos. Mientras buscaba a mi omega especial. —Steve lo miró con sosiego—. Yo siempre fui de los pocos alfas que... no eran escogidos, no bailé muchas danzas, solo las grupales, al parecer... a los omegas no les gustaba el color de mi cabello; un anciano, hace mucho tiempo, dijo que mi cabello parecía sobras de hilos de maíz.

Tony frunció el ceño, atolondrado.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Cuando eres muy joven, sueles creerle a los ancianos.

—A mí me gusta tu cabello.

Tony enredó sus dedos entre las hebras doradas, y las trató con amabilidad.

—Y... bueno, yo quería...

—¿Invitarme a ese evento de primavera? —completó Tony, sonriente.

—Uh... No, no exactamente...

Fue el omega quien arrugó el ceño.

—No podemos ir, Tony, solo van los solteros. Tú y yo ya estamos casados y vinculados. Es una celebración de cortejo, nosotros ya atravesamos esa etapa.

—¿Entonces para qué lo mencionaste si no nos iba a involucrar?

—Porque en realidad, es una temporada celebrada por todas las parejas.

Stark alzó una ceja.

—Tal vez los casados ya no vayan al evento principal... Pero sí se aparean...

—No necesitamos de un período de cortejo para aparearnos, siempre lo hacemos.

—Es que es una creencia que si lo hacemos en esa temporada... tendremos la aprobación de la primavera.

—¿Aprobación para qué?

Aquí creían en pajaritos, lunas y animales, Tony aún no entendía por qué se seguía sorprendiendo de cada cosa nueva que se enteraba.

—Para tener crías. Mira, sé que...

—Me interesa —dijo Tony, automáticamente.

—Tony, no sabría decir si funciona o no, muchos dicen que sí; primavera es la estación donde florece la vida y regresan los colores, desde hace tiempo se hace como una... cábala de fertilidad, para las parejas establecidas.

—Si dicen que da suerte...

—Pero tenemos que hacerlo al aire libre.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, quizás no escandalizado, pero incrédulo.

—¿Qué?

—Es para que la luna y las estrellas de primavera puedan bañarnos con-

—Espera. ¿¡Frente a todos!?

—No, no... —respondió con rapidez, moviendo sus manos en negativa—. Solo al aire libre. Podemos perdernos por ahí durante unos días...

—¿Está permitido por los líderes? Si te soy honesto, no es agradable que nos tengan en la mira.

—Muchas parejas lo hacen, no creo que haya problemas si nosotros lo hacemos.

El omega sonrió de medio lado. Él no era un creyente muy fiel de las supersticiones y extras, no había nada sólido que las respaldase, excepto la fe. Pero... No estaba de más intentarlo, además Steve creía, tratando de mantener los pies en la tierra siempre, pero al fin de cuentas, tenía la ilusión. Era de éstas tierras, después de todo, y era cierto que querían un bebé. Tony estaba más tranquilo luego de lo que Loki había dicho.  
Aunque a ciencia cierta, la palabra que más alivio le daba, era la que hace tiempo escuchó de parte de Reed, acerca de la desintoxicación lenta, si había data de que las sustancias solo se eliminan del cuerpo una vez te deslindas de ellas absolutamente, entonces lo de la fórmula de Le Pym seguro se iría, no sabía cuándo —esperaba que pronto—, solo tenía que esperar.

…

…

Tony había desarrollado una manía curiosa por observar el vientre esférico de Jess, y analizar la evolución de su tamaño, conforme pasaban los meses.

Su bebé era grande, suponía, los bebés de los omegas machos no solían ser muy grandes; se notaba el bultito de su ombligo, expulsándose fuera. Se preguntaba si eso le sucedería a él.

Él había estado diseñando las armas y lanzas, no podía evitar labrar una forma estética en algunas; a Steve le gustaban las puntas de cobre al momento de amoldarlas, y también algunos betas estaban aprendiendo. No era fácil, aquí no estaban acostumbrados a la herrería, pero la tribu empezaba a conocerlo, a saber que era un omega diferente y que algunos no solo se conformaban con dar y criar niños.

Fue así, que el invierno pasó, la herida en el hombro de Steve curó, la costra se desprendió cuando menos se dieron cuenta, y Steve nuevamente salía de pesca, con sus compañeros.  
Había hablado con otros omegas respecto a las carretas, aún se negaban a matar un árbol para su beneficio.  
Solo era cuestión de tiempo, según Stark.

Hasta que la época de cortejo y florecimiento llegó junto a la primavera. Los alfas y omegas solteros partieron hacia el festival, y solo los casados y viejos matrimonios se quedaron, los niños aún correteaban por doquier, así que no se percibió la ausencia. El bebé de Carol y Jess nacería a finales de primavera, o inicios de verano, suponía, ellas habían hecho los cálculos.

Steve alistó todas las provisiones que iban a necesitar, estaba bastante ansioso por todo el sexo que iban a hacer. Y que todo esto sería como una "luna de miel" de más días.

Steve y Tony se perdieron en el bosque, el primero era el que conocía la ruta hacia una parte del río extendido, ancho, con árboles, pinos y variedad de flores extendiéndose por todos lados.

El alfa armó un tipi pequeñito, improvisado, para pasar las noches y los siguientes. Quizás se queden a explorar por unos días.

Rojhaz se abalanzó sobre Stark una vez estuvieron listos, tumbándolo contra el pasto y las mantas. Últimamente su aroma estaba más suave y concentrado a la vez, el alfa no sabría decirlo con exactitud, todo lo que era cierto para él, era que su omega olía bien, siempre muy bien.

Luego de la primera ronda de sexo, ambos se encargaron de la comida, luego se asearon en el río, donde volvieron a tener sexo. Y Steve percibió que el aroma de Tony se había vuelto más dulce aún. Quizás era solo su imaginación al ser consciente de que estaban en los días tradicionales fértiles de la primavera, ya que Tony no le había dicho que iba a entrar en celo o algo parecido. Además, la primera vez que supo que Tony entró en celo, los días previos olía diferente, esta vez era menos intenso.

—¿Qué es eso? —inquirió Steve, al ver a Tony comer unas frutas rojizas y pequeñas.

—Jess me dijo que era para la fertilidad, he estado comiéndolas durante días junto a otros omegas, mientras separábamos manzanos en las canastas.

Rojhaz suspiró, y solo optó por acariciar los cabellos oscuros de Tony, antes de besarlo. Seguían desnudos, luego de salir del río, habían merendado un poco de frutas; pero no se tomaron la molestia de vestirse.

El sol era de un naranja intenso, besando las montañas y bajando poco a poco.

Fue entonces, que en la orilla del río, con césped y a los pies de un gran árbol de flores rojas en sus altas ramas, lo volvieron a hacer, sobre la manta que habían extendido, y el baño melón de los rayos del sol.

Steve estaba apoyando algo de su peso en sus antebrazos, para presionar pequeños y suaves besos en la parte posterior del cuello de Tony, en su columna, en los hombros.  
Y así sostenía las manos de Tony entre las suyas, mientras Tony jadeaba, gemía, y se aferraba con fuerza cuando Steve entraba y salía de él.  
Una punzada particularmente profunda en el cuerpo de Tony, hizo que éste se ahogara en su propio jadeo.  
Tony se retorció debajo de él cuando Steve se movió hacia atrás, luego empujó hacia arriba y nuevamente dentro de él, y enterró su cara entre el cuello y hombro de Tony, donde estaba su marca mientras jadeaba grueso y ronco; Tony hacía pequeños gemidos rotos. Steve sabía que lo había tocado en su punto dulce de nuevo.

Tony gimió, y arqueó su trasero contra él, seguía apoyándose sobre sus rodillas.

Le agradaba cubrir a Tony por completo, piel con piel, y su propio cuerpo tocara cada centímetro de Tony, sentir cada flexión y temblor del cuerpo magro debajo de él, a Tony le gustaba la sensación de seguridad, y que lo besara y lo tocara.  
Y fue maravillosa, la forma en que Tony se movió con él, arqueando la espalda para poder moverse con Steve, en sus empujes.

Podía sentir el placer retorciéndose cada vez más fuerte en su polla, encendiéndolo desde adentro hacia afuera, y se inclinó para besarlo en la parte posterior de su cuello, chupó ligeramente su piel.

Tony gimió como si eso hubiera enviado calor a través de todo su cuerpo.  
Se tensó alrededor de Steve, con el cuerpo trabajando y moviéndose alrededor de Steve de esa manera en la que les gustaba a ambos, prácticamente le hacía un masaje interno, de la base a la punta, y Steve se atragantó y casi llegó justo allí.

Se las arregló para aguantarse mordiendo el interior de su labio, con fuerza.

Se sentía como un infierno retirarse del apretado y agobiante calor de Tony, la gloriosa y resbaladiza fricción de su cuerpo acogedor, pero lo hizo, solo para poder mecerse y sentir de nuevo el placer aglomerarse a través de él otra vez; y ver a Tony gemir y morder su propio labio.

—Ey, Steve... Estás tan, tan caliente —gimió Tony, presionando su mejilla contra la manta, girando su rostro y mirando a Steve aturdido.

Se lamió el labio mordido y jadeó; Steve pensó que eso sería suficiente para que viniera. No estaba seguro de si Tony realmente quería eso desesperadamente, o si sabía cuánto disfrutaba Steve al entrar en él, llenándolo con su polla y luego con su semilla hasta que Tony se desbordaba.

Sintió su pre semen salir abundante, goteando los muslos de Tony.

Se sintió tan afortunado de tenerlo.  
Steve le dio un sincero y fervoroso beso a la parte posterior del cuello de Tony, de nuevo, donde prácticamente podía sentir su corazón latiendo con fuerza por todo su cuerpo, incluso si no estaba sobre su pulso.  
Tony estaba gloriosamente caliente y apretado a su alrededor; se arrastró alrededor de Steve otra vez, jadeando pesadamente y gimiendo de esa manera tan desesperada y sin aliento, haciendo sonidos suaves entre las respiraciones, y se sentía increíble, todo su cuerpo era increíble, estar dentro de él era lo mejor de sus días. Amarlo y que él lo ame era simplemente perfecto.

Steve llegó con un grito ahogado y un grito en forma del nombre de Tony, que enterró en los cabellos oscuros del omega. Todo estaba tan apretado dentro del cuerpo de Tony, tan caliente a su alrededor; el placer era tan intenso cuando todo parecía romperse en brillantes estrellas revoloteando a su alrededor.  
Gruñó, jadeó, se desplomó sobre sus antebrazos, mientras frotaba dentro y fuera de Tony, persiguiendo las réplicas, el placer aún temblaba a través de él, todo se ponía húmedo y cálido.

Tony temblaba debajo de él, gimiendo, y aún trabajando alrededor de Steve, y Steve presionó beso tras beso en la parte posterior de su cuello, sus hombros, a todos los lugares a los que podía llegar, mientras las estrellas de placer seguían explotando detrás de sus ojos y su polla seguía hundiéndose en ese calor húmedo y acogedor, el de Tony; la opresión a lo largo de su polla siempre era tan increíblemente bueno.  
Tony balbuceaba entre gemidos, suave y sin aliento:

—Lléname, te amo, oh... Te necesito tanto...

Steve dejó escapar el aliento pesadamente en la parte posterior del cuello de Tony, su mente seguía flotando, perdida en el placer que aún le recorría las venas.  
Rodeó a Tony con los brazos, se frotó contra su hombro y solo se dejó hundir por un momento, el placer y la relajación que lo siguieron, el calor húmedo dentro del cuerpo de Tony y lo perfecto que se sentía a su alrededor.  
Tony se retorció un poco debajo de él, luego se quedó quieto, y Steve se acurrucó a su alrededor otra vez, dejó que su boca abierta descansara contra el omóplato de Tony.

Rojhaz aún estaba duro, bastante animado, y salió de Stark, para que éste se desplomara, y paulatinamente también girara todo su cuerpo, recostando la espalda contra la manta, antes de mirarlo cariñosamente y abrir sus piernas, ofreciéndole de nuevo la entrada. Una mano de Rojhaz se apretó sobre la de Stark, tranquilamente.

La mano de Tony se enroscó alrededor de la de Steve y la apretó, y Steve se sintió sonreír cuando sus ojos se cerraron, para poder respirar el aroma de Tony, lleno de almizcle del sexo sobre su maravilloso y único aroma, el aroma natural de su piel, de sus muslos, de su cuerpo.  
Tony también suspiró, y su otra mano acarició suavemente la espalda de Steve, casi distraídamente.

Steve se deleitaba con la cercanía, la tranquilidad, el tacto y el calor de Tony, la respiración ligeramente inestable, antes de suspirar y abrir los ojos. Hubo algo ahí, un cambio, un dulzor inestable presente, concentrándose en los muslos del omega. Asombroso. Su libido había regresado alto y ansioso.

Se enterró de nuevo en él, eso les provocó un jadeo a ambos, y se miraron fijamente, acostumbrados al placer, pero eso no lo hacía menos placentero.

Tony se estiró hacia arriba, deslizó una mano por el brazo de Steve, luego la dejó caer sobre la parte posterior y la apretó, acariciando los músculos tensos, casi amasando, de una manera que hizo que la cara y el pecho de Steve se sintieran muy calientes, y que envió una especie de escalofrío por la columna de Steve, que parecía alojarse justo detrás de su polla.

Y sus manos se asentaron alrededor de la delgada y musculosa cintura de Tony.

Lo mordió ligeramente, cuidando de mantenerlo suave, en la parte más musculosa del hombro de Tony, sobre su marca, suavemente, recordando con felicidad ser conscientes del vínculo; luego se deslizó fuera de él solo lo suficiente para volver a empujar.  
Tony gruñó mientras Steve salía, luego gimió de una manera tan cálida, gratificada, ansiosa, cuando Steve se empujó hacia él, y arqueó la espalda, apretándolo como para darle la bienvenida.

Todavía estaba apretado por dentro, y Steve sintió aún lo resbaladizo y lubricado que seguía cuando empujaba a lo largo de las paredes internas, sentir la humedad cálida, haciéndolo fácil deslizarse dentro y fuera de él.  
Tragó saliva, repentinamente sintió mucho calor, pudo sentirse endureciéndose más dentro de Tony, y él gimió en respuesta, cálido y gutural; arqueó la espalda.  
Tony se sentía tan bien por dentro, y él estaba tan mojado, los sonidos húmedos de chapoteo cuando sus bolas arremetían contra el borde.  
Steve comenzó a follarlo en serio, de nuevo, duro.

Cada empuje era como el cielo, Tony gimiendo y apretando y los empujes hacia adelante y hacia atrás resbaladizos y fáciles, los sonidos húmedos del cuerpo de Tony.

Steve deslizó ambas manos debajo de las rodillas de Tony, luego sus brazos, y se inclinó hacia adelante, curvando sus brazos debajo de él, levantándolo.  
Tony se quedó sin aliento, se mantuvo en el aire así, con las piernas abiertas y colgando sobre los bíceps de Steve, pero Steve no dejó de moverse hasta que estuvo arrodillado, suspendiendo a Tony, en el aire, aún con su polla dentro. Era fuerte, y Tony envolvió un brazo alrededor de la parte posterior del cuello de Steve, el otro alrededor de su hombro, para estabilizarse; mientras las manos del alfa le extendían los muslos de par en par, cargándolo, en el aire, unidos íntimamente por la erección dentro de él.

Tony estaba totalmente indefenso; y luego Steve embistió sus caderas; el primer empujón golpeó a Tony de una manera muy intensa.  
La polla de Tony se balanceó, completamente dura, entre ellos, rebotando entre sus abdominales; pero Tony apenas se dio cuenta. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en la fuerza de la polla de Steve, en su culo, demasiado intensa cuando la cabeza roma se deslizaba sobre su próstata, atrapándola en cada golpe. Y sus pesadas bolas colisionando contra su chorreante entrada, chapoteando el borde insistido.  
Sus piernas se sacudieron con fuerza en el agarre de Steve, su cuerpo temblaba tanto, pero Steve lo sujetó firmemente y no vaciló ni un poco, solo sacudió sus caderas para el siguiente empuje, y el siguiente, y el siguiente.  
Tony gimoteó, Steve simplemente lo empujaba inquebrantable, una y otra vez, la propia polla dura de Tony estaba salpicando su cúpula húmeda contra los abdominales de Steve.

Eso era increíble.  
Tony perdió la noción del tiempo, perdió la noción de todo menos esa presión rítmica y constante dentro de él, de un lado a otro, golpeando abrumador y perfecto.  
Finalmente, Steve lo cambió, de alguna manera, a un brazo, y usó el otro para subir entre las piernas de Tony, presionando contra su perineo. La sensación de ello, los dedos fuertes de Steve contra ese punto sensible, la presión sobre su próstata desde el interior junto con el calor rígido y aplastante de la longitud de Steve, ejerciendo presión sobre él en todas las direcciones, hizo que Tony gritara, con un placer intolerable arqueando a través de él antes de que Steve retirara su mano, y ubicara su brazo bajo la pierna de Tony de nuevo.  
Casi se sentía como un orgasmo, siempre al borde y al borde, resistiendo, y de cualquier manera, Steve seguía follándolo. Podrían haber pasado unos minutos, una hora, ni siquiera estaba pendiente de eso, Steve tartamudeó en su ritmo, jadeando, y presionó su cara contra el hombro de Tony, contra su cuello.  
Podía sentir el calor húmedo del aliento de Steve mientras jadeaba y susurraba el nombre de Tony sobre la mordida, besándola de rato en rato.  
Tony sintió el mojado y caliente arrebato entrar en él, porque Steve era muy grande y siempre venía mucho; Tony estaba muy concentrado en eso, se quedó sin aliento contra el hombro de Steve.

Sintió la polla de Steve un poco más pesada y rígida, no era algo que sucediera a menudo. De hecho, la última vez que lo sintió...

—Steve, est- estás diferente- —balbuceó. Pasó la mano por la nuca de Steve.

Sin embargo, las caderas de Steve se sacudían con impotencia, aún con el cuerpo de Tony agitándose. Su agujero se sentía húmedo.  
Tony apenas podía pensar con claridad.

El alfa dejó vencer su cuerpo, sentándose de golpe sobre sus pantorrillas, lo que hizo gemir al omega por el repentino y brusco impacto. Se movió con Tony aún sobre él, el cuerpo laxo y abrumado, solo se dejó hacer.

Steve acarició suavemente con la mano el muslo de Tony, ahuecando su rodilla.

Y sonrió.  
Sus manos se movieron, se deslizaron bajo los muslos de Tony, y lo levantó. El arrastre resbaladizo de la polla de Steve en él se sintió increíble, y los ojos de Tony se cerraron.  
Podía sentir la fricción de la cabeza roma de Steve, la punta más gruesa, contra su interior, frotándole la próstata y jadeó, sus labios se separaron a pesar de sí mismo. Eso se sintió bien, tan, tan bien.

Y entonces Steve se detuvo. La cabeza roma de su polla estaba descansando justo dentro del borde de Tony, justo dentro de él sin retirarse. Al parecer empezaba a percibir algo en sí mismo, tempestivamente.

La cara de Steve estaba enrojecida, pero todavía estaba sonriendo, sus ojos brillaban.

Sus pulgares trazaban pequeños círculos cálidos en los muslos de Tony.

Finalmente, Steve dejó que Tony se hundiera, se derrumbó contra él cuando la polla de Steve lo llenó hasta el borde otra vez, estiró su agujero, acostumbrado a la anchura de la cabeza de Steve de nuevo, ancha.  
Tony jadeó contra el pecho de Steve, hasta que Steve lo levantó nuevamente, una y otra vez.   
Los muslos de Tony temblaban, se estiraban y estiraban, y su agujero se sentía resbaladizo e increíblemente caliente por dentro, y Steve lo hizo otra vez, y otra vez, como si nunca se cansara de hacerlo, sonriéndole a Tony con cariño, su agujero se sacudía y se aferraba a la cabeza de Steve, a lo largo de su próstata.

Steve no se movió para levantarlo de nuevo, luego de dejarlo hundirse.  
Tony simplemente se sentó allí, su pecho se agitaba, sintiendo la polla dura, caliente y palpitante de Steve dentro de él; latía con cada latido de su corazón.

Rojhaz presionó un beso contra la boca cansada y jadeante de Tony.

Tony gimió, dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de Steve, sintiéndose abrumado, el alfa presionando sus labios contra el cabello de Tony.

Hasta que el mismo Steve se sintió diferente, seguía duro y firme a pesar de haber estado penetrando a Tony durante tanto tiempo, y lo recostó sobre la manta, la iluminación apenas morada, un rayo de luz naranja se apagaba entre las lomas lejanas.

Fue en ese momento, que un nudo pesado y lleno empezó a crecer en la base de su erección, cuando el último empuje se enterró en lo profundo de la hendidura; la punta roma caliente e hinchada, la base temblorosa. Tony jadeó, impresionado por el tamaño, se había corrido rápidamente cuando el nudo de Steve empezaba a crecer en su interior.  
Y Steve lo llenó, eyaculó y su propio semen se escapó por el borde de la entrada de Tony, a pesar de que el nudo trataba de contener lo máximo dentro.

Finalmente, Steve dejó de moverse, se dejó caer contra Tony con un suspiro y giró la cabeza para que sus labios se encontraran.  
Tony se inclinó hacia el beso, dio la bienvenida a la boca suave y holgada de Steve con la suya, empujándolo hacia él.  
Steve zumbó, bajo y suave, y cuando lo hizo, tardó un segundo en que sus ojos se abrieran de nuevo.

—Eso... Ah... eso es un nudo. —Su voz era baja y suave, y sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas, muy rosadas, sus ojos aún vidriosos y brumosos de placer—. Acabas de anudarme... y no estoy ni cerca a mi celo... —Sus hombros temblaban bajo el tacto fresco de Steve, él actuaba gentilmente, tratando de calmar esos estremecimientos.

Tony tenía una sonrisa abrumada, absorta de placer y felicidad. Un ciclo fértil, finalmente, y nunca pensó que sentir el nudo de su alfa incrustado adentro, lo haría tan feliz.

—Eso significa que... podría preñarte ahora —dijo Steve, y besó la parte inferior de su barbilla. Su aliento estaba caliente y desgarrado contra la sensible piel de Tony—. Voy a hacerlo, Tony...

—No necesitas permiso. —Tony correspondió, sin aliento, y temiendo demasiado por su propia necesidad, sobre todo cuando Steve volvió a eyacular.

—Eso explica por qué tu aroma estaba tan dulce —dijo Steve, todo cariñoso, sin aliento, y Tony se sintió sonreír, suave y ancho, no podía evitarlo. Steve cerró los ojos y apoyó la mejilla contra la de Tony, un mimo tranquilo—. La cábala surtió efecto.

Steve también sonreía, y Tony supuso que era más una cuestión de coincidencia y causalidad. Embutirse con esas frutas de la fertilidad junto a todos los demás omegas, tenía que estimularlo, si era fértil, y ya había pasado bastante tiempo desde que no tomaba ni se aplicaba fórmulas químicas, era cuestión de tiempo.

Tony dejó que su mano pasara por el cabello de Steve otra vez, el otro frotándose los hombros.

—Deberíamos pensar en el nombre —dijo Steve, riéndose un poco, sonando abrumado. Aunque asumiendo algo que no tenían confirmado.

Envió vibraciones a través del cuerpo de Tony de lo cerca que estaban conectados, apoyándose sobre él con la polla de Steve aún en lo profundo de su culo, y gimió a pesar de sí mismo.

—Te amo —murmuró Steve, mirándolo. Sus ojos brillaban, sus mejillas aún estaban enrojecidas, y era difícil para Tony apartar la vista de él.

—También te amo —correspondió, un poco adormilado por la sensación.

No se habían percatado en qué momento, el cielo se sumergió en morado estrellado, pero ya no quedaban los rayos del sol; solo una brisa fresca primaveral. Aún no todo a oscuras, el cielo era de un morado oscuro, poco a poco entregándose al negruzco manto.

Y se besaron de nuevo, esperando que el nudo desinflamara.

…

…

Todo había sido tan bueno, tan calmo.  
Tony seguía esperando saber si había quedado preñado, no por la presión que otros imponían sobre él; poco le hubo interesado la opinión de otros sobre sus cosas privadas. Si Steve no lo presionaba, entonces no le importaba opiniones extra.  
Se supone, según le contó Carol, que un alfa estaba lo suficientemente capacitado como para definir si su omega vinculado estaba en estado. Por lo que, por el momento, Rojhaz aún no había dado señales de notar cambio alguno en sus feromonas ni aroma.

Seguían esperando el próximo ciclo fértil, porque Tony ya estuvo seguro de que si Steve finalmente pudo anudarlo, los estragos de las fórmulas de Le Pym ya se habían desvanecido.

Deberían venderlas, habían sido muy efectivas, si era honesto, prevendría embarazos durante e incluso meses después de la ingesta. Sería todo un éxito en el mercado local y en varios países de Viejo Mundo; lástima que Stark ya no podría dar testimonio de su efectividad; pero Henry Le Pym podría conseguir otros sujetos que lo necesitaran y se someterían a prueba, seguro le iría bien, Jeanette era carismática convenciendo. Por parte de Tony, ese asunto era parte de su pasado.

Creyó que todo estaba enterrado, aunque nunca pensó, ni siquiera, en la remota posibilidad de que quizás, quizás, él no era el único sobreviviente de su embarcación.

Hasta una noche.

Fue Carol Danvaz quien invadió espacio privado, entrando en el tipi de Rojhaz y su omega, para despertar al alfa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Steve, susurrando bajo, para no despertar a Tony.

—Afuera, ya. —Hizo un ademán direccional con su cabeza, hacia la entrada del tipi.

—¿Por qué-...? Estás entrando a mi hogar sin permiso.

—Sí, pero esto es en serio. —Carol le echó una mirada vaga al cuerpo de Tony, dormido, debajo de las mantas—. No lo despiertes. Solo alfas.

Steve se alistó y vistió ni bien Carol salió, la mayoría de veces que dormía, lo hacía desnudo, era muy seguido el conseguir acción en las noches junto con Tony.

Cuando estuvo fuera, caminó en dirección al wigwam principal, de las reuniones, pero pronto pudo darse cuenta de la luminosidad de las antorchas acumulándose temblorosas en la entrada al bosque. Las siguió, el sonido de las aves nocturnas eran percibidles en la tranquilidad de la noche; y cuando se aproximó, rápidamente ubicó a Carol; muchos alfas y betas estaban ahí también.

—¿Qué es lo que está pasando? —inquirió a Carol, en voz baja.

Ella señaló ladeando el rostro hacia tres cuerpos tirados en el centro de la reunión, betas de la guardia, mientras el líder conversaba con su hijo, casi todos cuchicheaban entre ellos.

—Los encontraron muertos en la frontera cercana al lago. No sabemos quienes fueron ni por qué lo hicieron.

—No hay enemigos cerca ¿por qué serían tan tontos como para... querer conflicto con nosotros, reptando en nuestros territorios?

—No lo sabemos, la tribu del noroeste es sospechosa. Tenemos que rastrear a los culpables.

—¿Hace cuánto...?

—No hace mucho. Es por eso que tenemos que rastrearlos.

—¿Irás?

—No estaría aquí si no me hubiesen querido convocar.

—Yo veo a casi todos los alfas y betas despiertos. —Sus ojos celestes bordearon la zona.

—Varios se quedarán en vigía, para proteger a los omegas, niños y ancianos en caso se trate de una provocación.

Steve asintió, mientras se aglomeraban junto al líder.  
Y así, momentos después; Steve partió guiando un grupo de cinco, a caballo, rastreando. En medio de la noche oscura, estrellada y silenciosa.


	11. 9

Tony despertó solo ese día, con el sol de la mañana iluminando el buen ambiente fuera del tipi.

Salió de éste, extrañado, y se encontró con un ambiente bastante usual. Nada raro.

Pero Steve no estaba, aunque tampoco vio ningún alfa cerca, Jess estaba tomando el desayuno con una cara quejosa, junto a varias omegas.

Se sentó a su lado, aún mirando a su alrededor, tomando un par de semillas y maíz, y también hueso de bisonte, no le gustaba la médula de los bisontes, a pesar de que estaba cocida, no tenía un sabor tan agradable. Pero era importante por la cantidad de nutrientes, eso sí lo sabía desde sus tiempos en Inglaterra.

—¿Sabes dónde está Steve-?

—¿También salió sin decirte nada? ¿Igual que Carol?

Tony alzó una de sus cejas, sorbiendo lo último de la médula del hueso que tenía en sus manos, para enfrentar el notable mal humor de la omega a su lado. Las hormonas de omegas en estado, eran un constante sube y baja.

—Uhm... Sí-

—Increíble —comentó ella, rápidamente, negando en silencio y masticando con vehemencia un arándano.

Señaló con su dedo pulgar, enroscando los demás dedos contra su palma, hacia un wigwam grande en diagonal posterior a ellos.   
Era donde se reunían el líder y sus alfas luchadores más importantes, aunque esta vez, las pieles de lobo que recubrían la entrada, estaban totalmente desenrolladas, sin dejar a ningún chismoso otear dentro.

—¿Qué con ese wigwam?

—Están ahí los alfas. Mi alfa, tu alfa. —Jess volvió a masticar más arándanos—. Y no han salido en mucho tiempo. Me parece desconsiderado. En la madrugada se enterró a tres personas, me contaron, pero no quieren dar mucha información al respecto.

La omega acarició su vientre abultado, con paciente insistencia, arrugó su ceño, respirando profundamente, Tony pensó un poco acerca de lo que le había dicho. Quizás estén sucediendo cosas malas.

—¿Qué haces?

—Intento conectar con la paz de la naturaleza, últimamente me siento muy triste cuando no tengo a Carol cerca.

Stark no sabría decir con exactitud, si eso que le pasaba a Jessica era normal en todos los omegas en estado, quizás era cosa del vínculo y la personalidad, tanto del omega como del alfa, o qué sabría él.

Trabajó ese día, como cualquier otro, recolectando frutos, y cada vez, entendía más a Jess, empezaba a sentirse enojado por la ausencia de Steve, quien ni un beso de buenos días le había dado.

Hasta pasada la tarde, cuando el sol ardía amarillo claro y el cielo estaba celeste pastel, recién empezaron a circular muchos alfas fuera del wigwam. Tony no era el único omega desconcertado, muchos otros también lo estaban.

Cuando Steve se acercó hacia Tony, éste recibió el beso cariñoso, pero lo miró con incertidumbre. La sonrisa risueña del alfa se apagó al ver el semblante serio del omega.

—Sí, sé que estás incómodo, quizás...

—¿A dónde fuiste?

Las manos grandes de Rojhaz tomaron las mejillas de Stark, e hicieron círculos pequeños sobre esta.

—Problemas en la comunidad, estábamos... Solucionándolos.

—¿Qué problemas?

—Ahm... —Steve se rascó la nuca, desviando la mirada—. Fronterizos, tuvimos que salir en la madrugada, pero regresamos al amanecer y luego lo arreglamos-, oh... Ya no importan; más bien, tengo mucha hambre. ¿Hoy hay especias?

Tony no era tonto, era obvio que Steve le estaba ocultando algo, pero si se suponía que ya había sido solucionado, según dijo, no habría por qué ocultarlo ¿verdad?

El resto de ese día transcurrió con normalidad.

Y el siguiente, y los siguientes.

Relativa normalidad, diría Tony, porque ahora eran pocos los alfas que salían a pescar o cazar bisontes y conejos.  
E incluso, para compensar la reducción de gente que enviaban a traer comida, finalmente, sacrificaron un árbol, y Tony enseñó a un grupo de betas y alfas, a construir una carreta sencilla, pero eficiente. A cambio, sembraron dos árboles más, cerca al que cortaron, fijando un espacio. Los de éstas zonas no podían tener la mente tranquila y libre de culpa si, al menos, no compensaban su "crueldad" con un aporte al bosque.  
Incluso tuvo que rezarle a los árboles durante unos días, junto a todo un gran grupo, pidiendo disculpas y agradeciéndoles su bondad. Si Tony tenía un lado favorito de todo esto, absolutamente, eran algunas melodías a flauta, que lo relajaban.

A Tony le costaba aceptar estas costumbres, al escepticismo, a las creencias, pero al fin y al cabo, él ahora era parte de esto, de este pueblo ¿cierto?  
En Inglaterra jamás vio pedirse perdón a los bosques depredados, aquí era... todo lo contrario.

Fue así, que pasaron semanas, quizás tres, contaba Tony, o un poco más. En total un mes aproximadamente, desde aquella escapada dando la bienvenida a la primavera, con Steve, haciendo el amor al aire libre.

Así que ya debería venir su próximo ciclo fértil, porque si hubiera quedado preñado aquella vez que fue anudado a inicios de primavera, Steve lo sabría ¿no? Y se lo hubiera dicho.

Todos los omegas decían que sus alfas eran capaces de saberlo, estaba en sus instintos, sobre todo los vinculados; así que... aunque sonara raro, quizás no había cría en su interior, no aún. Al fin y al cabo, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para esperarlo, tenía ciclos fértiles, en el que viene seguro quedaría. O en el siguiente, aunque no conociera casos donde se tardara tanto.

Ese era el pensamiento usual, cuando se sentía un poco desconsolado en las noches, aquellas en las que Steve solía tardarse en llegar al tipi, por esas reuniones demasiado molestosas que tenía, que empezaban a verse sospechosas, si era totalmente honesto.

Se convenció de que todo era solo una exageración en su cerebro, y que estaba casado con uno de los mejores alfas de la comunidad, ¡obviamente estaría ocupado!

Pero últimamente lo quería cerca, muy cerca, y dormía pegado al pecho o espalda de Steve, frotándose con los músculos firmes del alfa, impregnando su aroma en él, de manera territorial y de paso, para adherir el aroma de Rojhaz sobre sí mismo, y así sentirse estable, ni siquiera él entendía por qué; lo bueno era que a Steve no parecía molestarle.

Ese día, soleado, habían estado cargando ollas de barro llenas de agua, para el maíz; los omegas en estado no participaban de eso, porque no era bueno cargar peso para ellos, eso decían. Se suponía que ese era un trabajo para omegas solteros, pero ese día había surgido un percance con uno de sus wigwam, y estaban ocupados reparándolo; así que Tony estaba, después de tanto tiempo, caminando junto a Ashalen, ella llevaba dos ollas de barro también, uno en cada brazo, al igual que Tony. Ella ya tenía dos bebés, ambos a la vez; y por ende, se fue con su alfa a la zona familiar, donde comía en compañía de su ahora formada familia. Los omegas con crías ya no comían en la ronda del centro, sino con sus hijos y marido, en sus tipis o fuera de este, lo mismo con los alfas. Ahora la veía pocas veces.

—Dos niños, son muy traviesos. —Ella contestó, mientras caminaba en fila, de a dos, junto a Tony.

—¿Cómo es que se llaman? No lo recuerdo muy bien.

—Wi'shez y Wa'dhez

Tony asintió lentamente, fingiendo haber captado la información; sin embargo, definitivamente no recordaría esos nombres la siguiente ocasión, y recordó por qué no los recordaba. Qué manía con poner nombres tan complicados a sus hijos.

Quiso continuar con la conversación; empero, un vértigo revoltoso sacudió su cabeza, como una ola sinusoidal taladrando su sien.

—Tony... Tony- ¿Estás bien? —Se suponía que esa era la voz de Ashalen, y también se suponía que ella estaba cerca. ¿Por qué sonaba tan lejana? A metros, metros, metros lejos, y también hacía eco, su voz, todo, hacía eco.

Su cuerpo se tambaleó, sus manos aún negándose a soltar las ollas, y pisó cayendo hacia un lado. Uno, dos, tres pasos de lado, a la derecha, desentonando la fila.

Escuchó unos jadeos sorprendidos, a lo lejos, según sus oídos, antes de soltar las ollas, el agua se derramó sobre la tierra, y él, simplemente, se desplomó sobre el extremo contrario.  
Primero cayó de rodillas, un golpe suave, y al final, el resto de su cuerpo, hacia un lado, tirado de costado.

Y todo fue oscuridad, calmada y silenciosa oscuridad.

**…**

**…**

  
Escuchó murmullos casi silenciosos cerca a él; su cuerpo vago, perezoso y relajado. La superficie del techo era casi cerrada; un tipi, también, pero mucho más pequeño que el suyo, quizás un par de metros cuadrados más pequeño. Sentía la blanda superficie de plumas y pieles debajo, pequeña.

Lo último que recordaba, era la voz de Ashalen, el aire libre, y sus manos y brazos llevar ollas con agua. De ahí, solo... nada, ¿se había desmayado?

Una beta estaba sentada a su lado, se percató que Tony había despertado cuando iba a colocar su palma sobre la frente del omega, cada cierto tiempo tanteando su temperatura.

—No te muevas, espera.

Ella dijo algo más luego de eso, rápido e inmediato, y corrió fuera. No le llevó ni medio segundo, la entrada no estaba tan lejos, dada las dimensiones del pequeño tipi.

Quien ingresó momentos después, fue la matriarca omega, concentrada, a su lado, un par de betas hembras, con expresiones felices. Sin embargo, la mayor de las mujeres ahí, permanecía tan seca como una piedra, inexpresiva; esa omega matriarca tenía problemas con el carisma, al menos, eso pensaba Stark.  
Tony esperaba que fuera Steve quien entrara, ¿por qué no estaba él ahí?

La omega se plantó frente al pequeño lecho, justo al lado de Tony, entrecerrando los ojos, sus labios en una línea tan recta y concentrada, casi parecía que no había labios ahí, la mueca tan estirada, que Tony juró ver que los bordes extremos de sus labios se chorreaban hacia abajo.  
Una ceja en el rostro de la matriarca se alzó, e inhaló tres respiraciones profundas y cortas, sin mucho espacio entre ellas, y cerró sus ojos, analizando.  
Luego, se aproximó al borde de su túnica, aún desde su lado del lecho, y levantó el cuero, para poder olfatearlo ahí.

Tony cerró los muslos rápidamente, y se sentó de golpe, tratando de apartar la mano de la matriarca sobre el borde de su prenda.  
Ahí solo accedía Steve.

Quizás en el pasado, el que la fallecida Sihoh lo oliera ahí, le haya salvado la vida. Pero ahora... Tony no veía agradable la idea de que narices ajenas a la de Steve, quieran olfatearlo ahí, precisamente.

—Saca, omega, tengo que verificar. Si resulta ser cierto que estás preñado, fuiste irresponsable al llevar peso. Irresponsables tú y tu alfa —regañó la mujer, omega de varios años de experiencia.

Y aprovechando el primer shock que le dio a Tony por escuchar el regaño, la omega solo pegó la punta de su nariz en el muslo izquierdo, inhalando, sin invadir mucho, al menos, toda la concentración del aroma en el cuerpo de un omega, si estaba en estado, claramente se sentía mientras más cerca al vientre se olfateara, el bebé en crecimiento hacía al omega, oler dulce, un dulce frutal.  
La matriarca se retiró, concentrada en el nuevo dulzor del aroma del omega frente a ella, cerrando los ojos. Segundos después, asintió, alzando ambas cejas, y arrugando su frente hacia arriba.

—El aroma dulce y frutal de la nueva vida. —La matriarca dijo, con una voz satisfecha y dichosa, bastante permisiva, su semblante cambiando, de pronto, a uno entre tranquilidad y alegría. Como si enterarse de futuros bebés, fuera lo que más disfrutaba de su deber como matriarca omega—. Los bebés nuevos, siempre son bienvenidos, símbolo de la prosperidad en Roanoke. Gracias omega Tony, por albergar y traer a nuestra comunidad un nuevo fruto. Que vengan muchos más.

Las betas presentes se acercaron a él, para felicitarle tranquilamente. Era cosa de siempre dar la bienvenida a los omegas primerizos en esto de dar crías, para que sepan que la tribu los respaldaba y los cuidaba.

Steve caminaba inquieto fuera del tipi donde le informaron que estaba su omega. Fue avisado que Tony había sufrido un desmayo repentino, y sus amigos lo cubrieron, mientras él corrió tan rápido como pudo, siguiendo a la beta mensajera.  
Lo primero que se le vino a la mente, fue que quizás su omega estaba enfermo, tendría alguna infección o algo similar, que quizás no le haya avisado.  
Steve habría de percatarse, se suponía; aunque él, hasta ahora, no lo admitiría, pero nunca entendió la dinámica de los aromas a la perfección.

Nunca tuvo una figura paterna que le enseñase, y su madre murió muy pronto. Carol trató de explicárselo varias veces, ella era buena con eso, talento innato, le decían. Steve solo sabía que Tony olía perfecto, desde el primer momento que un pequeño atisbo del aroma de Tony llegó a sus fosas nasales, lo supo, fue inmediato, la naturaleza actuó a través de todo su sistema por instinto. De ahí, cualquier aroma donde las feromonas de Tony estuvieran involucradas, para Steve, era simplemente maravilloso y perfecto. Variaciones, él no las captaba con mucha frecuencia.

Decían que los omegas y alfas también variaban sus aromas dependiendo de su estado de ánimo, por eso que Steve pudo reconocer el prieto y tosco olor del estrés y el miedo, en su omega, hace tiempo. Eran las variaciones que más había aprendido a diferenciar, sobre todo porque como alfa, esos cambios de ánimos eran los más frecuentes en sus propios compañeros.

Pero Steve no era muy bueno con los 'aromas del amor'; como Carol ya le había dicho alguna vez, era por eso que no pudo darse cuenta del aroma del ciclo fértil de Tony o... en este caso, el de su nuevo estado. El aroma del celo era algo imposible de no percibir, así que por esa parte, no tuvo mayor inconveniente.  
Pero no se dio cuenta que Tony olía a omega enamorado desde antes de querer irse, incluso, de cualquier forma, Steve lo sabía ahora sin necesidad de eso.  
Él no se percató del estado de Tony porque, bueno... es decir, sí le habían dicho que los omegas preñados soltaban un dulce olor frutal.  
Para los omegas, eran sus "aromas de embarazo"; o algo así, era "fácil" para los alfas, darse cuenta cuando había un aroma de frutas sobre un omega, es decir, las frutas tenían su aroma, no era como si pudieras confundir una verdura o una semilla con una fruta ¿verdad? Podías reconocer cuando algo olía a fruta.  
Eso decían los alfas.

El problema era que Steve, en toda su vida, nunca había olido una sandía. Esa fruta no existía en esas tierras, y su aroma tropical no era tan notorio como el de un plátano, un durazno o una fresa, por ejemplo.  
Así que quizás sí sintió un cambio raro, un nuevo aroma sobre Tony, pero era tan vago y suave, que no le prestó atención, supuso que era algún cambio de ánimo en la intensidad de su mix de feromonas maravillosas; y continuó sus días junto a Tony, como si nada pasase.

Y el aroma frutal de Tony, de su nuevo estado, era el de una sandía. Un poco extraño, si él mismo lo pensaba, pero bueno, la naturaleza actuaba por sí sola. Además, las sandías no desprendían un aroma tan intenso, las mismas frutas esas eran... suaves al oler.

La matriarca fue la primera que salió del tipi, Steve se detuvo en seco frente a ella, a la expectativa, esperando una respuesta.

Esta llegó en forma de un golpe, un coscorrón sobre su cabeza rubia; cuando la omega le avisó, con un ademán, que se acercara para susurrarle.

Steve se apartó rápidamente, sobándose el golpe sobre su cabeza, a punto de reclamar explicación, pero la mayor empezó su regaño.

—Alfa tonto, descuidado e irresponsable. —Fue lo que primero dijo, mientras Steve se sobaba el golpe.

—Ahora qué hice, cómo está mi pare-

—¿¡Cómo no te has percatado que tu omega está preñado!? ¡Es básico, básico, para alfas vinculados! Además, ha estado llevando ollas de agua, eso está prohibido para los omegas en su condición, ha sido pura...

Steve dejó de escuchar el regaño de la matriarca, cuando vio a Tony asomarse de entre las pieles de la entrada, con curiosidad, y sus ojos azul zafiro se encontraron con la mirada cielo del alfa. Observó que las mejillas de Tony estaban un poco sonrojadas, él lucía siempre tan bien, pero por alguna razón, para Steve, ahora brillaba.

Rojhaz apartó a la matriarca de su camino, prestándole nula atención a lo que despotricaba, y se aproximó lo más rápido que pudo a Stark. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar las mejillas con sus manos.

—Oh, Tony...

—Hola, alfa despistado —dijo, con ironía, sonriendo.

Los ojos de Steve brillaban mucho, como si estuviera a punto de llorar; Tony lo conocía bastante, y se veía feliz, él mismo lo estaba; el omega iba a decir algo, pero la boca ansiosa del alfa silenció cualquier intento de manifiesto verbal.  
Luego lo abrazó con vehemencia, no tan fuerte, pero sí lo envolvió con sus brazos, fuertes, protectoramente; y lo elevó, uno de sus brazos sosteniéndolo, y Tony se estabilizó al abrazar el cuello de Steve.

En su vida, nunca se había imaginado llegar a esta situación, ni siquiera nada similar, mucho menos desearlo tanto...  
Hasta antes de decidirlo... él hubiera considerado que el quedar en estado, era una de las peores cosas que le podría haber pasado en la vida, el final de su futuro, de su vida; pero ahora, se sentía tan, tan, tan correcto, tan bueno... era el inicio de un nuevo plan, de un buen futuro junto a Steve.  
Ahora mismo estaban sonriendo, y si había un pequeño público de betas observándolos, era de las cosas que menos les interesaba.

—No tengo palabras... Perdón por no darme cuenta, yo...

—Oye, oye... —Tony lo consoló, tratando de aminorar la culpa sobre los ojos de Steve—. A cualquiera le puede suceder.

Pero el alfa negó tempestivamente, apegando sus frentes, mirándolo.

—Solo a los más distraídos, pero más que distracción, ha sido... uh... inexperiencia- yo- incluso ahora, trato de descifrar a qué frutas huele nuestro bebé...

Parecía que había un placer desorbitado por parte del alfa, al mencionar la pequeña frase "nuestro bebé", que simplemente hacía que Steve sonriera brillantemente.

—Bueno, yo tampoco... podría decirlo con exactitud- —señaló Tony, concentrándose.

—Baja al omega, y vayan a hacer sus actividades, felicidades, pero la tribu sigue. Y tú, omega, ahora quedarás exonerado de las actividades de largo esfuerzo —mencionó la matriarca, de manera desdeñosa. Si quizás, ella adoraba saber la venida de futuras crías, también había visto cientos de situaciones iguales, y la emoción de las parejas... ya era algo muy rutinario.

Ni siquiera se emocionó cuando se enteró de la venida de su primer nieto, en fin, muchos ya la conocían.

Steve y Tony caminaron juntos hasta la zona del maizal, y ahí se perdieron, besándose a escondidas de los betas que cuidaban la cosecha, antes de que cada uno tuviera que dirigirse a seguir con los quehaceres, a pesar de que Steve le sugirió a Tony que no se moviera y que mejor se fuera al tipi, para que descansase. El problema, por supuesto, era que Tony ya se sentía totalmente repuesto, e iría a seguir con lo suyo.

**…**

**…**

  
Ya estando solo, bordeó el maizal, tratando de conocer otros límites del territorio. A pesar de estar ahí más de dos estaciones, aún no exploraba algunos de los lares menos frecuentados; no era de su mayor interés, pero él era curioso por naturaleza. Sin embargo, un ruido poco común llamó su atención.

Era una charla, pero no precisamente una charla; algo así como regaños, bueno, exactamente órdenes, eran órdenes, bruscas y toscas.

Se acuclilló para poderse escabullir y gatear entre los maizales; buscando la fuente del ruido. Tony iba a maldecir su inminente curiosidad y sobre todo, reprenderse por estar haciendo esto, a sabiendas de que estaba espiando sin permiso, pero luego recordó que sería en vano, de cualquier forma, él iría a chequear la zona. Simplemente no podía evitarlo.

Se asomó entre los tallos de las mazorcas, y oteó hacia todos lados, una vez descubrió uno de los límites más próximos de donde se encontraba, vio a varios metros de distancia, cerca de una de las tantas ramificaciones del río principal, donde el nivel del agua era bastante bajo, un grupo de betas y alfas, parados, detrás de un hombre que permanecía de rodillas, mirando hacia el barro.

Le decían cosas, pero Tony no podría decir con exactitud qué eran, no estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente favorable como para poder descifrar lo que estaba sucediendo.  
Aunque de momento, eso era lo que menos le importaba, había algo desconcertante en el individuo que permanecía arrodillado. Sus prendas eran como las de un inglés, un hombre civilizado.

Pero su ropa y rostro estaban sucias de polvo; y a esa distancia, Tony no podía diferenciar sus rasgos faciales, mucho menos tratar de reconocerlo. Él no podría inferir mucho respecto a ese hombre, excepto, por supuesto, que pertenecía a la civilización, por las ropas y la manera de peinarse.  
¿Quién era ese individuo? ¿Había otra embarcación que ha llegado a Nuevo Mundo luego de la suya?

Y más curioso aún, ¿por qué los nativos se comportaban así de oscos con él? ¿Había hecho algo? ¿Roanoke no gustaba de los foráneos?

Quiso seguir observando, sin embargo, los nativos se llevaron al hombre luego de un rato. Al parecer ya lo conocían, o similar, Tony se quedó un rato más, incluso, luego de que se lo llevaron.

Esa noche, cuando Tony se sentó junto a los omegas para la ronda de la cena, varias soltaron amigables "felicitaciones" al paso, o similar, todo con respecto a la futura cría que vendría. No iba a mentir, era agradable, se sentía tan bien que otros se alegrasen de su dicha, porque ni siquiera el extraño suceso en el maizal, pudo cambiarle el buen humor del día.

Jess se acercó al último, sentándose a su lado, llevando una pequeña canasta de frutas. A los omegas en cinta, siempre les regalaban una canastita de frutas, a saber por qué. Quizá porque los omegas en estado, aparte de sus aromas, también olían a frutas.

Era una noche como cualquier otra, excepto, claro, que para Steve no lo era; sus orbes color cielo no dejaban de observar por ratos a Tony, Steve solo... no podía ni quería apartar su mirada de él, la pequeña vigilia, quería tenerlo cerca, más de lo que siempre estaba, incluso. Y eso era un poco inquietante, si era honesto, lo admitía.

—Lo vas a hostigar si sigues observándolo tanto —dijo Carol, comiendo de las semillas—. Sé que no puedes dejar de mirar a tu omega preñado, pero tienes que controlarlo.

—Yo solo... lo necesito tan cerca de mi... ¿Te sucedió?

—Me sigue pasando. —Carol masticó un poco de arándanos—. Pero lo controlo, Jess es bastante dependiente, ella es fuerte, y yo lo sé. Aunque a veces la quisiera cerca de mí todo el tiempo, como puedes entender. Cosa de alfas con omegas preñados, supongo. Los demás dicen que a todos nos sucede. —Ella lo codeó, señalando toda su ronda.

El instinto de Steve le rogaba para que tomase a Tony, y lo amarrarse a su cuerpo, para tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo; quería saber si estaba bien, si se había alimentado; todo, todo el bendito tiempo, no alejaba esa ansiedad de su sistema de alfa, estaba ahí mientras trabajaba, mientras comía, mientras se bañaba, necesitaba saber que su omega estaba a salvo y saludable, más, mucho más que antes. Quizás era el efecto psicológico sobre su sistema, al enterarse del estado de Tony, aunque últimamente, incluso antes de enterarse, había estado un poco territorial con su pareja, pero Tony no se había quejado, por lo que supuso que el cambio no había sido tan notorio.

Antes de que todos se fuesen a sus tipis, un tiempo después, Tony observó por última vez a algunos alfas reunidos con el hijo del líder, charlar seriamente entre ellos, nada elocuente ni amigable, mientras se dirigían hacia el wigwam central, donde sólo el patriarca y gente de confianza e influencia ingresaban. Steve había estado yendo los últimos días, pero quizás ahora, con su reciente e inaugurado "estado de paternidad"; estaba libre.

—Hola —saludó Steve, con cierto atisbo de alegría y picardía, tomándolo de sorpresa.

Había planeado que fuera así, seguro, porque apareció sigiloso por detrás, las manos tomadas detrás de la espalda. Tony dio un pequeño brinco por la impresión.

—Me asustaste a propósito...

El alfa sonrió, de todas formas. Parecía feliz por todo, y mostró sus puños hacia adelante, con un collar. Otro collar, diferente al que ya le había dado.

—Hice esto para ti, no he podido dejar de pensarte, Tony, yo... bueno... había planeado dártelo a mediados de verano, cuando hayamos cumplido nuestras primeras cuatro estaciones juntos... pero... quiero que lo tengas desde ahora.

Tony recibió el obsequio, un collar de tira de lino, muy fina, un colmillo y dos garras, una garra a cada lado del colmillo, dos plumas grandes y brillosas y pepitas de cobre liso, pequeñas, que separaban los adornos del objeto.

Para cualquiera con gustos de la civilización, podría parecer una baratija con casi nada de valor, pero solo los nativos aquí sabían cuán complicado es conseguir cada uno de los objetos que conformaban el collar.

—Espera, Steve... esto es un... un colmillo de lobo ¿verdad?

Steve asintió varias veces, entusiasmado.  
Aquí, los lobos eran animales honorables y sagrados, solo los más valientes y fuertes guerreros eran capaces de conseguir un colmillo o vestir con piel de lobo en el invierno; decían que uno no buscaba a los lobos, ellos venían a uno, y te retaban a un duelo por el honor. En realidad era por la vida, si un lobo te encontraba, básicamente, solo uno de los dos podría salir con vida.   
Tony no había incitado a Steve a que se atreviera a ir a los territorios de los lobos, o similar, era peligroso, y a Tony no le importaba si su alfa era digno o no, de portar piel de lobo.

— ¿Cuándo...?

—En invierno... ¿recuerdas la complicación que tuve mientras estuve fuera? —Steve se rascó la nuca, sabiendo que Tony se molestaría al saberlo—. En realidad, una manada de lobos nos emboscó durante la noche, me hice con el líder de la manada, insistí con eso. Eran ellos o nosotros... luego seguimos para apoyar a los aliados, mientras aún seguía la herida fresca; le dije a Carol que no te diera detalles, para no preocuparte. Acabé bastante mal, como ya lo sabes, pero... conseguí un colmillo para ti, de paso-

—Eres un total imprudente —despotricó Tony, sin saber qué sentir, sobándose el rostro con sus manos, desesperadamente. Steve se acercó para consolarlo, a sabiendas que probablemente su gesto sería rechazado—. No tenías que hacerlo, yo nunca te lo pediría, no tenías que exponerte-

—Lo sé, créeme... pero vi la oportunidad de darte un presente maravilloso. Tú lo mereces, y ahora nuestro bebé-

—Esto no es un-... Solo... No vuelvas a hacerlo. —El omega se cruzó de brazos, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, tratando de que su estupor se disipara. Y arrugó tanto el ceño, que parecía que quería juntar ambas cejas con el gesto.

Rojhaz se acercó más de lo que ya estaba, condescendiente, y lo tomó de los hombros, buscando su mirada; aproximó su nariz a la mejilla de Stark, luego sus labios, y al ver que su omega no le rehuía, le dio pequeños besos por todo su rostro, liberando un poco de su aroma, para calmarlo.

Tony correspondió el gesto poco a poco, simplemente no podía enojarse con Steve, al menos no por mucho tiempo. Además, era bastante fácil para él estar de buen humor cuando el aroma de Steve lo rodeaba, últimamente más que nunca, adoraba que así fuera.

Cuando buscó sus labios, Steve ya estaba sonriendo radiantemente; ese día, había estado lo suficientemente animado como para cargar la carne de un bisonte mediano por sí mismo, sus compañeros alfas estuvieron sorprendidos.

Tony rompió el beso apenas le faltó el aire, y se abrazó a Steve, con los dedos de este acariciando sus oscuros cabellos, un poco anonadado por la sensación.

—No pasará de nuevo, Tony, espero —anunció con seguridad y una sonrisa entusiasta.

Y luego Rojhaz se limitó a sonreírle con cariño, al parecer tratando de evadir la respuesta a la duda de Stark, y lo besó en la frente, colocándole el arreglo que le hizo. Él era muy testarudo.

—Para protegerte siempre.

Tony apreció el detalle, y dio las gracias con sinceridad, antes de darle otro beso corto, pero sonoro. Una y otra vez, su cuerpo tembló cuando sintió los dedos ásperos de Steve acariciando bajo el borde de su túnica, apenas rozando su piel, nada más insinuante en comparación a lo que muchas otras veces había sido.

El omega meció sus caderas, mientras profundizaba el beso, y lo hacía más sexual; ellos terminaban en el lecho haciéndolo por tactos mucho menores, por lo que era probable que acabasen así, eran relativamente activos, sobre todo las últimas semanas, cuando el apetito sexual de Tony había aumentado moderadamente.

Caminaron en silencio lo que les faltaba para llegar a su tipi, a paso rápido, tomados de la mano, casi trotando.  
Cuando finalmente estuvieron dentro de la pequeña privacidad de su tipi, Steve lo abrazó tanto, que Tony pensó que quería hacerlos uno, aunque el abrazo era amable, cuidando de no lastimarlo, mientras se restregaba disimuladamente.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, Steve había estado impregnando su aroma sobre Tony de manera demasiado recurrente estas últimas dos semanas, el omega era consciente de que su alfa lo hacía de manera inconsciente, mientras dormían o cuando se acurrucaban en las rondas de parejas.  
Solo que ahora sabía la razón por la que Steve se estaba comportando más territorial de lo normal.

—Steve... ¿Estás marcándome con tu aroma? —inquirió con ironía. No era como si le incomodase, de hecho nunca se cansaría de olfatear a Steve, pero de cualquier forma, últimamente olía más a Steve que a él mismo, o al menos, eso era lo que su propia nariz percibía.

El aludido dejó de moverse por un momento, y suspiró, tranquilo, pero medianamente inseguro.

—Yo- uh... Es inconsciente, tengo esa necesidad de- bueno...

—No me molesta, pero... ahora huelo más a ti que a mí.

—Ese es el objetivo —señaló Steve, pensativo.

Era cierto que los alfas pensaban que sus omegas estaban protegidos si sus aromas los respaldaban, más de lo usual cuando ya estaba la marca, cosa que Tony pensaba que no era tan cierta en todos los aspectos, un animal salvaje no se iba a detener a pensar si podría enojar a un alfa si atacaba a su presa.

Pero si Steve se sentía menos ansioso con eso, lo sobrellevaría. No recordaba a Jess quejarse cada vez que olía mucho a Carol, porque hubo veces en las que fue así.

—Vamos al lecho...

Cuando Tony propuso eso, Steve se apartó ligeramente, alzando una ceja, como si el omega hubiera dicho alguna cosa mala.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Tony, bastante extrañado, Steve no solía dudar o negarse a sugerencias similares, a menos no sin una razón, como aquellas veces cuando estuvo triste por el miedo de Tony o su herida poco después de retornar.

—¿Eso no sería peligroso para nuestro bebé? —inquirió, sus manos grandes bajando hacia el vientre aún plano del omega, sobre la túnica.

—Hemos estado haciéndolo sin preocupaciones hasta hace poco, y llevo en estado mucho más tiempo. ¿Por qué sería malo? —musitó, un poco incómodo, nunca se había puesto de mal humor las veces que no podían tener sexo; pero esta vez quería, y mucho, últimamente quería hacerlo de manera impostergable, quizás su estado sea la razón.

El apetito sexual de los omegas, durante los primeros meses de gestación solía ser... bastante intenso.

—Vamos al lecho, Steve... —susurró Tony de nuevo, sobre los labios del aludido, tratando de seducirlo con sus feromonas.

Rojhaz era bastante inexperto con esto, él no se podía resistir a las feromonas de Stark cuando se ponía en ese plan; además, su dureza ya era fácil de ver por sobre su pantalón de cuero, quería tomarlo, pero no quería ser imprudente con su estado.  
Sin embargo, sus pies se encontraban siguiendo a Stark, sin casi nada de oposición, mansamente; era probable que Tony supiera el poder que tenía sobre Steve, con su simple despliegue de feromonas.

El alfa soltó un resoplido cuando su omega se sentó en el lecho, mirándolo fijamente, con sus ojos azul zafiro taladrando los suyos de manera intensa.

—De verdad necesito...

Había un juego de feromonas bastante intenso en todo el ambiente del tipi, atiborrando el aire, haciéndolo caliente y pesado, y Steve ya no estaba seguro si había espacio en su cabeza para pensar en algo más que no sea follar a Tony, si él seguía llenando el ambiente de tantas feromonas dulces, él perdería la cabeza. Y si era honesto, necesitaba estar lo más consciente posible.

Comenzó con un beso hambriento, profundo, pegajoso y sexual, ruidoso cuando sus labios se separaban para tomar aire. Y luego continuaban, como si pudiesen besarse durante toda la noche...

**…**

**…**

Lo dejó gimiendo en casi cada respiración, encendido, presionando su frente contra los hombros de Tony, mientras Tony se retorcía y temblaba debajo de él con cada impulso fuerte adentro.  
Steve estaba siendo dulce y cariñoso, condescendiente, a pesar de la intensidad de sus estocadas, sus caderas desesperadas, él seguía tratando de ser lo más amable que su cordura y excitación le permitían.  
Tony ya estaba resbaladizo, mojado con su propia lubricación, y el semen que Steve ya había descargado de la ronda anterior.

Tal vez sí podrían hacer esto más a menudo, el estado de Tony no tenía por qué representar un obstáculo ¿verdad? A Tony le gustaba, él era un desastre de gemidos revoltosos en ese momento.

Los pensamientos de Steve se desvanecieron cuando los músculos de Tony se apretaron alrededor de él otra vez, trabajando sobre él.

Tony gritó al mismo tiempo que lo hizo Steve, echando la cabeza hacia adelante, lo suficiente como para que pudiera sentir los mechones de cabello resbaladizos contra el hombro de Steve.  
Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Steve pudiera pensar otra vez, sobre cualquier otra cosa que no fuera sobre lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de Tony, el dulce y suave deslizamiento en él, los sonidos que hacían sus cuerpos cuando se mecían juntos y el ruido mojado del golpeteo suave cuando él se movía dentro y fuera de Tony.

—¿Est-... estás bien? —Logró decir, con esfuerzo, cuando escuchó a Tony lloriquear y arquear la espalda—. ¿He sido... he sido muy... tos-co?

Steve había parado su movimiento, con mucho esfuerzo, temblando, para prestar atención a lo que sea que le dijera Tony. Éste último negó repetidas veces, casi espasmódico, a punto de colapsar por el repentino cese del movimiento.

—Ah... Est- a-... Estoy muy bien- yo- uh... Solo continúa...

Rojhaz asintió secamente, antes de volver a mecerse dentro de Stark. Él solo quería saber si estaba siendo muy brusco con su omega, al menos guardaba la compostura y fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para permitirse ser considerado y atento en plena actividad.

Se estaba concentrando en lo bien que se sentía, montándolo, sintiendo que el placer aumentaba más y más en él, cada empuje lo golpeaba agudo en su polla dentro del cuerpo de Tony, mientras que era consciente de que Tony también lo disfrutaba, y que recibía un cariñoso y considerado trato.  
Tony estaba gimiendo de manera constante, ambas manos apoyadas contra los brazos de Steve, cavando con los dedos, con la boca abierta y los ojos cerrados mientras Steve golpeaba contra él, presionaba la frente contra el mentón del alfa, mientras se sacudía de un lado a otro con los empujes de Steve.

Steve se aseguraba de inclinarse a sí mismo para empujar a lo largo del punto dulce de Tony, y fue recompensado por ello con los jadeos agradecidos de Tony y la forma en que su boca se abría, húmeda y floja, la forma en que sus ojos se agitaron y se cerraron y su polla se sacudió entre sus piernas, dura y goteante.  
Tony casi siempre trataba de permanecer tranquilo en el lecho, sin hacer mucho escándalo, pero la forma en que estaba gimiendo por Steve ahora, era ruidoso, bajo, gutural y lleno de placer.

Era como si Tony se hubiera vuelto muchas veces más sensible por todas partes, incluso Steve lo sintió más húmedo, mucho más húmedo, y tuvo la agobiante necesidad de empujarse duro, como siempre, solo que esta vez, quería hacerlo más suave, a pesar de que Tony repetía y rogaba entre jadeos roncos que siguiera y no se contuviera.

Steve no sabía cómo era Tony en el estro, pero Tony lucía tan desesperado como si estuviera en uno, suponía; de cualquier manera, se veía hermoso, su omega era lo más maravilloso del mundo.

Steve sabía que quizás Tony se vendría solo de esto, solo por la presión sobre su punto dulce, por ser follado duro, al menos, antes lo había hecho, sí, muchas veces; y ahora lucía como si cada gemido fuese un orgasmo para Tony.  
Steve comenzó a prestar atención a su polla, palmeando y acariciando; realmente lo empujaba lo suficientemente alto como para que llegara a la cima.

Estaba preocupado por dejar a Tony dolorido, no sabía qué tan vulnerable era un omega preñado, solo... estaba preocupado, preocupado mientras lo follaba, porque ahora Tony tenía las feromonas más espesas, por así decirlo; lo que hacía que su erección estuviera más pesada también, como si quisiera anudarlo, solo que no lo hacía, su cuerpo no lo haría, también respondía al nuevo estado de Tony por instinto. Había sido así durante la última semana, como si quisiera anudarlo pero al final no lo hacía. Era su cuerpo de alfa reaccionando a su omega en estado.

Se inclinó hacia adelante, mordió el hombro de Tony, suavemente, antes de succionar su piel y lamerla, dejando la zona donde descansaba la marca un poco rosada por la succión.

Podía sentir cuando Tony se apretaba a su alrededor, se apretó y se apretó, sus músculos internos se agitaron, escuchó su gemido atolondrado y ronco. La cara de Tony se torcía y temblaba mientras su cuerpo estaba alrededor de la polla de Steve.  
Sucedía todo el tiempo cuando Steve estaba dentro de él, algo lo punzaba y se apretaba con fuerza alrededor de él, tenso.  
Gimió y dejó que su frente descansara contra el hombro de Tony, incluso mientras levantaba sus manos para acomodarse en sus caderas, acariciando suavemente la piel sudorosa. Él paseó sus pulgares, suavemente, sobre sus caderas, cuando Tony gimió y se retorció debajo de él, y comenzó a aflojarse de nuevo, cuando Steve salió de él, más despacio esta vez, y se deslizó inexorablemente de vuelta al interior.

—Te amo, te amo, te amo tanto... —susurró Steve, y presionó un beso en la piel sudorosa justo entre los hombros de Tony, contra su clavícula, luego bajando con paciencia.

Tony quiso responderle, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para poder formular algo coherente, algo que no sean jadeos apremiantes.

Y Steve mordió cuidadosamente uno de los pezones erectos de Tony, y éste jadeó como si hubiese dado en un punto erógeno, y se reclinó, asombrado. Tony ya había tenido los pezones sensibles cuando estuvo cerca a su estro; pero la sensibilidad era más abrumadora esta vez, quizás el triple, Tony no sabría decirlo; eran como botones ardientes y chispeantes en su cuerpo, incluso luego de que Steve dejara de chuparlos, fue muy intenso el contraste del aire tibio del ambiente con el calor de sus pezones.   
Tony se quedó sin aliento, giró su cabeza contra las mantas del lecho, suspiró y jadeó, casi ahogado. Steve fue lento en algunos empujes más, y luego volvió a acelerar el ritmo.

Tony emitió un ruido gutural y la tensión en su cuerpo se alivió. A Steve le costaba creer lo rápido y fácil que se sentía el siguiente empuje, y sintió que se aceleraba aún más a pesar de sí mismo, deleitándose con el deslizamiento fácil y estrecho, húmedo, suave pero bueno, mojado, solo lo suficiente para apretar el cuerpo de Tony a su alrededor; el sonido húmedo de cada pulido empuje, la forma en que Tony se quedaba sin aliento, temblaba y metía las manos en el lecho, las retorcía en las mantas, con fuerza, sin saber qué hacer con la locura del placer, mientras su polla se sacudía.

Tony se estaba mordiendo el labio otra vez, y las manos de Steve se deslizaban en sus caderas con sudor, más de Tony que de él. Frotó uno de ellos a lo largo del costado de Tony, haciéndolo estremecer y suspirar, y luego apoyó sus brazos contra el lecho de nuevo, inclinándose sobre Tony para apoyar una mano un poco más arriba de la cabeza de Tony.  
Tony lanzó un pequeño gruñido de esfuerzo cuando Steve empujó con fuerza, y su mano se apretó en la manta del lecho mientras su rostro se arrastraba entre espasmos ruidosos. Incluso parecía mareado y aturdido. Steve vibró con dureza, rápidamente, sacudiendo a Tony con vehemencia, el ruido seco y mojado.

—¿Estás bien? —Steve logró jadear, de nuevo, mientras se movía dulce y ondeando, empujando profundamente, pero muy suave y lento. Había cesado su acelerado ritmo, por uno más condescendiente.

—Yo, ah, sí- sí... —gimió Tony, con la voz ronca y áspera, deteniéndose para respirar entre cada una de las palabras. Meneándose para no perder la fricción de la polla de Steve dentro de él—. Solo sigue, Steve... Se siente demasiado- tan... —Cuando Steve miró el rostro de Tony, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, su boca colgaba flojamente abierta, mientras lamía su labio inferior, que estaba hinchado por las mordeduras.  
Steve sintió una pequeña punzada por eso, en todo lo largo de su columna, viajando directo y bruscamente hacia todo el grosor de su polla; se sentía vagamente culpable por esos mordiscos, el magullado aspecto de su boca.

—¿Demasiado duro, tosco? —Steve preguntó, frenando un poco. Lo último que quería, era lastimar a su omega en estado.

—¡N-no! —Su voz salió rota, Tony se quedó sin aliento, casi desesperado, y Steve vio que sus ojos se agrandaban mientras giraba su rostro—. No. Yo-... es- oh- todo es-... —gimió pesadamente, en las mantas—, es perfecto, tan bueno, se siente- tan- bien...

—Solo dime si es mucho, y yo pararé —dijo Steve, con pesar, pero no disminuyó el ritmo una vez lo volvió a retomar, lo tomó justo tan rápido y dulce como hacía segundos.

Tony volvió a gemir, con la boca abierta y manchando la humedad a lo largo de las mantas.

—Yo ... Ah- claro-... —salió, sin aliento y raspando las palabras, casi atragantándose entre las sílabas, en medio de un suspiro que quería ser gemido, totalmente abrumado.

Temblaba cuando Steve se hundió en él otra vez, y Steve sintió ganas de temblar, se sentía tan bien dentro de él. Se inclinó para besar de nuevo los labios de Tony, y se acomodó a un ritmo.

Estaba empezando a ser más difícil ignorar el deseo de ceder, de perseguir su propio clímax, cuando Tony dejó escapar un gemido irregular y se apoyó contra uno de los empujes de Steve, por lo que fue aún más profundo dentro de él, por lo cual Steve estaba muy consciente cuando Tony gimió y se apretó dentro y se estremeció.

—Por favor. —Él gimió, poco más que un susurro sin voz, ronco y en su mayoría, aliento—. Por favor, Steve, yo... yo... Necesito- —Pero su súplica se rompió entre jadeos, sus manos estaban acariciando su propia polla.

Steve respiró hondo, temblando, tratando de calmarse, porque la verdad era que ver a Tony con los ojos entornados y vidriosos de placer, con la boca abierta entre jadeos desesperados por aire, palabras entrecortadas y la forma convulsiva en que estaba lamiendo su labio hinchado, estremeciéndose debajo de él, resbaladizo y necesitado, moderadamente húmedo de sudor, el panorama de verlo así, fue directo a su cabeza y su polla de una manera que lo dejó mareado.  
Steve abrió y deslizó los dedos por el esbelto vientre firme de Tony, plano, con abdominales suaves y perfectos. Justo ahí, donde la piel le ardía y cosquilleaba a Tony, más si se trataba del tacto de su alfa, la palma y las yemas de los dedos de Steve eran como chispas de fuego, dulces y candentes sobre su sensible piel; como si su cuerpo reconociera al otro padre de su cría, y ahora su propia piel fuera débil al tacto de Steve, sobre todo en esa zona.

Tony gimió, y se apretó contra él de nuevo, meciéndose en su polla de una manera que hizo temblar, pequeños escalofríos de placer se disparaban a través de Steve de forma sinusoidal. Se quejó, tuvo que cerrar los ojos por un segundo y tragar antes de que pudiera hablar.

—De esa forma... Ahí- ahí... —Tony jadeó en las mantas al otro segundo.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia adelante, fijados con los de Steve por un momento antes de jadear y mecerse de nuevo.

Steve le acarició la cadera con suavidad, pasó la mano por el estómago de Tony, y sobó con su dedo pulgar el goteo de la polla de Tony; y frotó la palma en círculos.  
Tony soltó un jadeo bajo y estremecedor, que era un mal intento para evitar lloriquear, con la boca muy mojada mientras sacudía la cabeza contra las mantas.

Steve cambió el ángulo de su estocada, buscando el otro extremo de su punto dulce; Tony dio un gemido agudo cuando lo hizo, y la polla de Steve se deslizó más profundamente hacia él, extendiéndose. Lo había dejado al borde, gimiendo, retorciéndose.

Tony dio un pequeño gemido más, en voz baja y asintió mientras cerraba la boca húmeda, tragaba, volvía a mecerse con Steve y arrastraba sus piernas hacia arriba para poder enganchar sus talones en la parte posterior de la espalda de Steve, arriba del coxis, para arrastrarlo más cerca.

—¿Ahí está bien? —susurró Steve contra su oreja, presionando besos a lo largo de su cuello resbaladizo, y bajando hasta su hombro, suave y venerado. Una vez dio en el ángulo que sabía, le gustaba al omega.

Tony agachó un poco la cabeza ante eso, lo giró un poco hacia un lado, mientras sonreía un poco, tímidamente; atragantándose con un suspiro ansioso. Steve tocó la cálida piel de su mejilla con el dorso de los dedos de una mano, luego se retiró, arrastrando los besos por el músculo redondeado del hombro de Tony, por su pecho, incluso mientras se balanceaba de nuevo y se retiraba de él, solo para sentir el aire frío en la carne mojada de su polla, contrastando el interior caliente del omega, antes de empujar de nuevo hacia adentro.

Tony gimió cuando fue empujado hacia arriba, se balanceó hacia Steve como si quisiera obtener más.

—Estás tan receptivo —Steve logró jadear, moviendo sus caderas para trabajar su polla en el fondo de Tony, contra su punto dulce.

Arrastrando sus labios sobre su hombro, su cuello, deslizando su mano hacia abajo a lo largo del vientre plano y tembloroso de Tony ahora, lo suficientemente bajo como para acariciar su ingle antes de que se compadeciera de él y apoyara la mano en el falo endurecido de Stark.

Tony gimió ante otro profundo y estremecedor empuje, cuando Steve permaneció enterrado dentro de él, presionando su rostro en el hombro de Tony por un momento, jadeando.

A Tony le temblaban las piernas y tragó contra el lecho. Steve le dio un beso justo en la mejilla, luego volvió a su ritmo, lo penetró fuerte y rápido, pero cuidando cada vez que su polla se deslizara sobre el punto dulce de Tony, presionándolo hasta que se deslizó fuera, y lo hizo todo de nuevo.  
Deslizó su mano hacia abajo, dejó que se prolongara sobre el suave, tenso y exuberante músculo del muslo de Tony, acariciando a lo largo del pliegue superior y luego deslizándose hacia abajo, persistente y suave, hasta su rodilla, y luego nuevamente hacia arriba.  
Tony dio un respingo, gimió, tembló, pero no luchó contra la sensación, solo se sacudió con cada golpe que Steve hizo en su interior.  
Steve se echó hacia atrás, lentamente, cuando sintió que se estaba acercando demasiado a su propio borde, y se mordió el labio, se mordió el interior de la lengua, antes de que lentamente, se deslizara de nuevo hacia Tony, llenándolo lento, y el cuerpo de Tony se contrajo y se apretó y estaba tan mojado por dentro aún, incluso, que Steve podía escuchar el golpeteo con chapoteo de sus bolas, la fricción húmeda a su alrededor, y tragó saliva mientras su polla palpitaba incluso profundamente enterrada dentro de Tony, gritaba bajo, y se estremeció.  
Steve se retiró, empujó hacia adentro con la misma lentitud, lo hizo tres veces más antes de que finalmente alcanzara la cadera de Tony, deslizando su palma sobre ella, y tomando la polla de Tony con suavidad en su mano.

—Steve- oh- —Tony se quedó sin aliento—. Oh, Steve, por favor, por favor...

—Tranquilo... —dijo Steve, y salió en ese retumbar bajo, pesado como el sexo, otra vez.

La polla de Tony estaba caliente y aterciopelada en su mano, temblando, húmeda de entusiasmo, rígida debajo de la piel caliente.  
Frotó el pulgar arriba y abajo sobre la piel, lento y tierno, y Tony gimió, hundió la cabeza entre en el lecho, y se estremeció en todo, los tobillos se cerraron detrás del coxis de Steve.

Rojhaz apretó, suave, y Tony gimió y gimió, y se balanceó hacia arriba, lo que deslizó la polla mojada de Steve fuera de su culo, una pulgada. Steve siseó y Tony gimió, incluso cuando se deslizó dentro de él, no tan lento, y comenzó a bombear su polla.

Era gentil y lento con la polla de Tony, acariciando y deslizando su pulgar sobre la cabeza, arriba y abajo hasta que la cabeza roma estaba toda resbaladiza con la pre-venida, pasando sus dedos alrededor del eje y apretando suavemente antes de girar la palma de su mano y dejar que se hunda, luego deslizarse hacia arriba y comenzar de nuevo. Fue difícil mantener la presión suave y tocar la polla de su omega mientras de nuevo aceleraba sus propios empujes en el cuerpo de Tony.

—Vas a venirte —le dijo Steve, y Tony suspiró en un gemido, suave y necesitado, su trasero empujando hacia adelante contra la pelvis de Steve, mientras este lo tomaba profundamente con otro empuje—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien... Tan bien- —Tony jadeó en el lecho, contra sus propios jadeos—. Estoy tan lleno y estás muy pesado... estoy tan mojado, Steve...

—Es bueno saberlo. —Le dijo Steve, tratando de mantener su voz incluso cuando el calor lo envolvía con fantasía, dejando su cabeza dando vueltas.

Tony soltó un grito ronco, tartamudeó y presionó su boca abierta contra la carne del hombro de Steve, como para calmar los ruidos.

Steve aceleró su mano, acelerando sus embestidas en el cuerpo dulce y acogedor de Tony al mismo tiempo, hasta que Tony estaba temblando; Steve estaba yendo tan rápido y constante, sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad de desahogo o descanso. Tony estaba colapsando de placer, la insistencia ruda frotando y apretando en su próstata lo estaba elevando en su mente y su pecho, sobre todo ahora que estaba más sensible, mucho más que veces anteriores; y luego, sus gemidos se apagaron en un grito agudo y sin aliento.  
Todo se hizo luminoso, y por unos segundos, el omega sintió que su cuerpo se hacía pedazos de una manera tan gratificante, hermosa y abrumadora, que incluso olvidó su nombre.

Se estaba corriendo sobre los dedos de Steve, quien se apartó de él y se deslizó dentro una vez, dos veces, se siguió deslizando por unos centímetros fuera, antes de deslizarse dentro, asegurándose de que su polla se deslizara sobre el punto dulce de Tony una y otra vez, y Tony estaba haciendo esos sonidos suaves y dulces de placer, jadeando y gimiendo el nombre de Steve mientras acariciaba su polla con la mano, apretando suavemente y tirando hacia arriba; Steve amaba verlo y escucharlo así. El cuerpo de Tony se apretaba contra él, lo aferraba y lo ajustaba con su orgasmo, y antes de que terminara de mecerse, gimiendo y chorreando, Steve también estaba viniendo dentro de él.

Ese placer se convirtió en un cálido y dulce cansancio cuando Steve comenzó a bajar, aún bombeando su polla dentro y fuera de Tony mientras perseguía la última de sus réplicas y Tony se retorció, jadeó y gimió caliente en sus brazos, lo estaba disfrutando tanto, incluso si su propia polla estaba suave, roja y cansada entre sus piernas.

Cuando Steve finalmente se detuvo en su agujero, Tony gimió un poco, como si hubiera perdido el movimiento, a pesar de que tenía la cabeza apoyada hacia atrás, como si ni siquiera pudiera levantarla, y su boca estuviera lo suficientemente abierta como para secarse. Steve se estiró, le dio un suave toque a su polla, primero con la palma de la mano y luego con el dorso de los dedos, y Tony se estremeció y se apretó un poco alrededor de la polla de Steve.

Rojhaz se movió sobre él, cuidando de mantener su peso sobre sus antebrazos, sin embargo, estaba cubriendo a Stark con su cuerpo, y se abrió paso a lo largo de su cuello y mejilla, resbaladizas, para presionar un beso allí, y de nuevo, con cuidado, como si estuviera agotado y muy mareado, y Steve presionó un beso en la boca suave y cansada, aún algo ruidosa por el placer.  
Tony dejó que su cabeza se inclinara hacia él; Steve acurrucó su cuerpo a su alrededor, levantó una mano para sostener su cabeza y dejó que el beso se volviera más profundo y cálido, aunque no insistente.  
Cuando se apartó, Tony gimió y alzó la cabeza hacia delante para apoyarla contra el hombro de Steve. Su cabello estaba un poco húmedo con el sudor, dejaba rastros a lo largo de la piel de Steve, quien levantó el brazo y acunó suavemente la cabeza de Tony, besando su frente, luego la parte superior de su cabeza, su sien, la curva de su oreja.

Los silenciosos jadeos de Tony sonaban muy fuertes en el silencio que había sumergido al ambiente, esos jadeos, la respiración entrecortada de Steve y el latido del corazón del alfa, retumbaban en sus propios oídos, los únicos ruidos que podía captar en ese momento.

Steve volvió a besar la cabeza de Tony, sin importarle lo sudorosos que estaban las hebras oscuras de su cabello, luego relajó a Tony con caricias, para que pudiera hundirse en el lecho y se dejara tendido.  
Stark suspiró, sus labios se movieron en un lento beso contra la piel de Steve, luego se dejó deslizar hacia abajo. Sus ojos se cerraron. Steve bajó una mano por su pecho, acariciando con suavidad.  
Steve le sonrió un poco, luego apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Tony, besando la piel justo debajo de la cabeza, antes de que Tony mirara hacia abajo, donde sus piernas aún estaban abiertas de par en par, y Steve todavía estaba enterrado profundamente en su interior.

La polla de Rojhaz todavía estaba medio blanda, incluso en ese momento que bajaba de su clímax, pero follar tanto a Stark dentro y fuera había provocado que un poco de su semen salpicara a lo largo de su polla, incluso fuera, manchando todo el borde del agujero de Tony, el líquido espeso con algunas pequeñas burbujas por la fricción excesiva e insistente, y la visión de eso hizo que Steve tragara con fuerza de excitación, incluso si su polla estaba lo suficientemente cansada como para hacer algo más que una contracción.  
Aún así, Tony gimió suavemente ante el leve movimiento.  
El omega ya estaba lleno y goteando. El semen del alfa solo ocultaba, en parte, lo rojo que estaba el borde del orificio de Tony, y Steve sintió una punzada de culpa, junto con calor.  
Esperaba que no estuviera adolorido, esperaba no haberlo lastimado, no, no a su omega preñado.  
Aún así, no podía negar lo caliente que lo hacía sentir el saberse a sí mismo dentro de Tony, sabiendo que lo estaba llenando con su polla. Se mordió el labio, presionó otro beso en los labios de Tony.

—¿Te duele? ¿Ha sido muy brusco? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Uh... —tarareó Tony, con voz áspera y suave—. No- Solo me siento... —jadeó y dejó escapar un suspiro—, estirado y tibio. Ha sido tan bueno...—terminó, en voz muy baja.

Steve sonrió un poco, todavía podía sentir esos pequeños temblores alrededor de su polla, y sabía que si se quedaba dentro de Tony el tiempo suficiente, su polla empezaría a interesarse de nuevo, pero no iba a hacerlo, no esa noche, ya habían tenido una buena sesión, su omega necesitaba descanso, y él también, de paso.  
Puso una mano en el costado de Tony, alrededor de su cadera, le devolvió el beso y luego puso las manos sobre el lecho para retirarse.

Más semen salió alrededor de su polla cuando comenzó a retirarse, y Steve tragó. Las gotitas siguieron a su polla, persiguieron el vacío hasta sus bolas y gotearon. Cuando Steve finalmente lo sacó completamente, su pene estaba mojado y cremoso con su propia corrida, y más de eso salió del enrojecido agujero de Tony, muy blanco contra el rosado de su borde.

Pasó su mano a través del desastre sobre el perineo y bolas de Tony.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Ahora mismo?

—Oh, sí —dijo Tony—. Mucho, fue maravilloso. —Apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Steve y cerró los ojos.

Steve sintió que sus mejillas se ruborizaban ante eso, y no podía negar el calor que envolvía su pecho.

—Te amo —dijo Tony, y presionó su cara contra el cuello de Steve, dejando que su aliento calentara la piel mientras repartía pequeños besos suaves a lo largo del cuello del alfa.

—Te amo mucho —respiró Steve con un suspiro enamorado. Inclinó la cabeza y le dio un beso en la sien de Tony.

Rojhaz se movió con suavidad, para besar un camino de besos húmedos y ruidosos desde el centro de su pecho, donde estaba la cicatriz, hasta ir bajando con cariño hasta más allá del ombligo, el espacio de piel tibia donde el omega acogía a su cría, ahora real, nueva, recién en desarrollo. Se detuvo con parsimonia ahí, y caló besos amorosos en lo ancho de toda la piel del vientre, acariciándola con la punta de su nariz, suave, mimando a su pareja, tanteando el aroma que él debería ser capaz de reconocer.

Todo lo que era parte del aroma de Tony, era perfecto para Steve, absolutamente, y las feromonas de Tony habían estado tan dulces y concentradas el último período, que solo pudo embobarse con la dulzura de éstas, quizás sin prestar atención a lo verdaderamente más importante; así que trató de buscar el vestigio, el rastro entre tanta feromona dulce y maravillosa, concentrándose por un momento; hasta que lo halló, un hilo pequeño de aroma muy apegado al dulzor que tanto lo distraía, era un aroma como de vegetal y fruta a la vez, pero era tan suave, que era bastante fácil pasarlo desapercibido.  
Decían que los omegas preñados desprendían aromas frutales, pero Steve jamás había olido una "fruta" o "frutas" así antes, solo sabía que debería ser una porque... El olor a dulce vegetal que estas siempre desprendían era, de alguna manera, reconocible, ahora que se concentraba mejor.

—Creo que... ya identifiqué el aroma de tu estado, es extraño... Pero... yo-... me agrada... —comentó con fascinación, alzando sus ojos hacia el rostro de Tony.

Stark estaba mirándolo jadeante, apoyado en sus codos, la boca semi abierta, y las mejillas rojas por el sexo reciente, el bochorno y el amor; sus ojos azul zafiro brillantes, embriagados; había estado prestando especial atención a lo que Rojhaz hacía desde que empezó a olfatearlo en el vientre. Y parecía disfrutar de cada mínimo contacto o gesto sobre su piel.

—No estoy seguro de saber qué fruta o frutas sean...

—Creo que es la sandía —dijo Tony, tratando de esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro letárgico—, una fruta extraña, las vendían en las tierras lejanas de donde vengo.

—Sandía... Me gusta, suena a una fruta dulce.

—Lo es... Aunque también es un poco amarga, pero es agradable...

—Debe ser la mejor fruta de todas.

El omega sonrió ante eso, y se mordió los labios, aún mirando a su alfa gloriosamente desnudo frente a él, olfateándolo en el vientre; hasta que apoyó su oreja sobre la piel, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose.

—¿Qué haces?

—Trato de escuchar a nuestro bebé. Carol me contó que se les puede oír moverse de vez en cuando...

Stark soltó un resoplido, y negó silenciosamente.

—Eso es posible para los bebés que ya están mucho más grandes, mira mi vientre, aún está plano. Nuestra cría debe ser del tamaño de una semilla, o menos. No creo que puedas escuchar nada.

Steve frunció el ceño, un poco desilusionado por la respuesta de Tony, pero no dejó de intentarlo. El omega paseó sus dedos en las hebras doradas del alfa, un poco aturdido.

—¿Cómo vamos a llamarlo? —inquirió Steve, mirándolo desde su posición.

—No lo sé... Aún es muy pronto para pensarlo ¿no crees?

Rojhaz nuevamente arrugó el entrecejo.

—Yo creo que ya es hora, Carol y Jess tenían el nombre de su bebé desde antes de saber que lo tendrían.

—No quiero un nombre raro para el bebé. Algo simple de decir, pero bonito.

—Podemos llamarlo Cielo, Estrella, Nieve-

—Esos son nombres para animales —señaló Tony, recordando que sus équidos se llamaban de manera similar.

Steve pareció un poco ofendido por ello.

—Tengo amigos que tienen nombres parecidos —protestó—. También son nombres honorables cuando haces una fantástica hazaña —agregó con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—No quise ofender algunas costumbres aquí —aclaró, un poco divertido—. Solo... no quiero un nombre de ente simple para el bebé. Tomémoslo con calma.

El alfa resopló, un poco intrigado y ansioso, pero aceptó, asintiendo varias veces, con calma.

—Les voy a construir un tipi más grande, y ampliaré el lecho, quizás un poco más de plumas ahora que ya llegaron muchas bandadas, conseguiré más piel de bisonte, se acerca la gran temporada de caza, y habrá mucha. También debo que conseguir cuero para-

—Ey, Ey... —Tony puso tres de sus dedos sobre los labios de Steve—. No te desesperes... Tenemos tiempo. Eres un buen alfa, preocupándote por nosotros, pero también te ayudaré, no olvides que no soy cualquier omega...

—Eres el omega más maravilloso de todos —dijo el alfa, suspirando un poco, y mirándolo fijamente.

—Sí —correspondió, con ironía y broma—. Y tú también eres un maravilloso alfa.

Steve se echó a reír, sabiendo que se estaba sonrojando.

—Bueno, gracias —dijo—, seré todo lo que quieras. —Y Tony se echó a reír también, y le besó un poco, suavemente.

—¿Sabes? Ya conseguimos lo que queríamos, pero... A pesar de eso, me gusta practicar cómo seguir haciendo más crías. No tenemos que privarnos de eso por mi estado... Me gusta mucho esto... Nosotros... Sé que no quieres parar tampoco ¿verdad? —ronroneó contra su garganta, y Steve casi se ahoga.

—Sí... —dijo, cuando recuperó el equilibrio, deslizando una mano hacia abajo para agarrar uno de los glúteos firmes de Tony y apretar—, solo dime qué necesitas... lo que sea... lo haré.

Tony se retorció y rió en sus brazos, un poco atraído hacia esas palabras y Steve también se estaba riendo, antes de que ambos se besaran por un largo rato.

**…**

**…**

  
Las médulas de los huesos eran desabridas, pero Tony comía las que le daban por responsabilidad. Había una omega bastante mayor que se encargaba de supervisar a los omegas en estado, ahora lo habían alejado de los trabajos cansados; y en ese momento, estaba tranquilamente desgranando un poco de maíz, al lado de otros omegas en su condición. Aquellos que ya tenían un vientre muy abultado, solo se dedicaban a seleccionar algunas frutas recolectadas por los omegas solteros en la mañana. Los que estaban en estado, empezaban las labores mucho más tarde que los demás, incluso.

Había un omega macho con un vientre abultado, Jess le había dicho que llevaban casi el mismo tiempo en estado, incluso él llevaba un poco más, pero aún así, el vientre de Jess era un poco más grande.

Tony se llegó a preguntar si quizás Jess llevaba dos crías en vez de una, pero no era una suposición muy acertada, dado lo que se observaba a menudo, allá en Viejo Mundo; las crías de los omegas machos eran más pequeñas que las de las omegas hembras, en promedio, claramente.

Según el consenso general, se debía a que el "espacio" dentro del cuerpo de un omega macho tenía menos capacidad que el de una omega hembra, y que la naturaleza se encargaba del resto. Nunca se había interesado en averiguar más, de todas formas.

Se preguntaba si su cría sería pequeña cuando naciera, no estaba seguro de si eso sería una desventaja, pero él trataría de que grande o pequeña, su cría fuera fuerte.

Era casi la hora de la comida de medio día, y Tony iría por la porción que le correspondía, a él y a Steve.

Sin embargo, escuchó un reclamo hostil, mientras caminaba cerca a uno de los wigwam de los que nunca supo su función en la comunidad. Y momentos después, un alfa, el hijo del líder, salir fuera de este. Apenas había un beta en la guardia, que parecía más preocupado por la próxima hora de comida que otra cosa.  
Tony aún recordaba lo que vio en los límites de los maizales hacía unos días; no había averiguado nada al respecto, sobre todo por que la tribu funcionaba como si nada extraño sucediera, pero algo sí había sido bastante evidente, y era la variación de los horarios de vigía beta de los rededores, parecían alertas, incluso dejaron de darle libertades a los omegas con crías.

Si había una cosa muy intensa en Tony, aparte de su inminente amor por Steve, esa era, definitivamente, la curiosidad. Quizás, aquello por lo que fue considerado de los mejores inventores en su país.

Le tomó menos de un minuto el esperar a que el beta se distrajera con el llamado para la comida. Stark no lo hacía por ser el mejor de los samaritanos, pero si había un hombre de la civilización allí, como había visto días atrás, tenía que saberlo. Quizás todos pensarían que no le involucraba, pero quizás le involucraba más que a todos, y si necesitaba ayuda, él trataría de dársela, porque... ¿Qué otra cosa más podría hacer?   
Él estuvo en una situación más o menos similar.

Una vez estuvo dentro, se tuvo que tapar la nariz, por el olor rancio de comida tirada un lado, y además, todo el aroma pertenecía a alfas, el olor dentro era de diferentes matices, y en su estado, era nauseabundo.

Ahí, en el centro de todo el gran espacio, había un hombre sentado, cabeza gacha, colgando hacia abajo, sus brazos hacia atrás, probablemente amarrado al tronco de madera que permanecía ahí, detrás.

El susodicho estaba sucio, y su camisa, que debería ser blanca, ahora parecía mostaza clara, su pantalón empolvado y sus zapatos con tierra seca en las suelas, su cabello castaño y corto, desaliñado. Lucía bastante mal, si Stark se permitía opinar.

Él iba a decir algo, pero la primera reacción del individuo atado ahí lo incitó a mantener el silencio un poco más.   
El hombre inhaló profundamente, y luego exhaló con un soplido rápido, repitió el proceso tres veces; parecía que quería averiguar a qué casta pertenecía la persona frente a él. Aunque aún no alzara la cabeza.

Tony se quedó estático, sin saber si acercarse o no, no podría decir si era alfa, beta u omega; el ambiente olía tanto a alfas, que era difícil encontrar otro aroma dentro, contando con que de por sí, toda la gama de olores en el wigwam, era desagradable.

Finalmente, el prisionero alzó el rostro, en su dirección, lentamente, tosiendo en el proceso, su rostro desconcertado, alzando una ceja. Su cara estaba empolvada también, con rastros de sudor en los límites de su cabello.

Los ojos filosos del hombre ahí, lo observaron con curiosidad y desconcierto. Tony creyó reconocerlo, por unos segundos, solo que... presentía que quizás lo conocía, o que se parecía a alguien que conocía, pero a la vez no recordaba qué era lo que se le hacía familiar.

El rostro del prisionero se pintó de asombro, abrió sus ojos de manera exagerada, e intentó ponerse de pie, solo que no pudo debido a sus ataduras.

—¿Stark?

Tony dio un respingo al escuchar su apellido viniendo de parte de ese sujeto. La voz grave y rasposa, una voz agotada, pero brusca, casi cruel; suponía que eran rasgos que venían con la persona.

Hacía bastante que no escuchaba su apellido, tanto así, que a veces pensaba que pronto lo olvidaría.

—¿Qué demonios, Stark? —El hombre habló, en ese tipo de inglés que hace tiempo no escuchaba, una pronunciación natural y fluida. Era cierto que Steve estaba aprendiendo un poco, o recordando, como decía, pero su pronunciación apenas era aceptable.

—Tú me... ¿Me conoces? —preguntó, con curiosidad.

Los ojos de ese hombre analizaron la silueta de Tony, su ropa, la manera en la que vestía, y en especial, se detuvieron en la marca sobre su cuello, allí, donde Tony siempre la lucía sin prejuicios, su túnica le cubría parte de esta, pero de todas formas, era notable.

—Eres Stark ¿cierto? ¿Lord Iron?

—Así me llamaban en Inglaterra. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo es que-...?

—Estuve en el barco que nos trajo a estas tierras de mierda —contestó, escupiendo las palabras—. ¿Qué diablos-? —espetó, sorprendido, pero indignado, su voz cansina y tosca—. Eres un omega... Tú... ¿Eras un omega? ¿¡Fuiste un omega todo el tiempo!? ¿Has estado engañando a todo el mundo, siempre?

Tony retrocedió un paso, a la defensiva, el tono con el que ese hombre le hablaba no era amigable. Y por instinto, se acarició sobre la marca en su cuello, lentamente.

—Apestas a omega, y apestas a alfa —prosiguió, despreciable—; tienes una marca en tu cuello, y vistes como éstos salvajes. ¿Qué mierda, Stark? ¿Eres la puta de esta escoria? ¿Por qué sigues con vida? ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida?

—¿Cómo es que tú también sigues con vida? —inquirió Tony, menos amable, tosco y sin intenciones de responder al cuestionamiento—. No puedo reconocerte, estás tan andrajoso que...

—Soy Norman Osborne, ¿recuerdas? Una vez nos cruzamos en los laboratorios de Henry Le Pym, tú eras un pobre diablo que siempre andaba dentro de esa armadura de metal... —Soltó un resoplido—. ¿Cómo te atreviste a viajar en un barco, siendo un omega? Eres un bastardo, Stark, tu naturaleza nos trajo la muerte y la miseria.

—¿Crees en esas tonterías supersticiosas? —Ok, Tony empezaba a arrepentirse de siquiera haber pensado en ayudar a este sujeto—. Creo que ya te recuerdo, desafortunadamente.

Norman Osborne, hombre buscado, alfa, que intentó poner en contra a los jueces de la corona; y además, asesinó a una joven que iba a acusarlo de unos crímenes. No sabía qué asuntos exactamente tenía con Le Pym, aquella vez que lo vio entrar a sus laboratorios, pero nada bueno, de seguro.  
Él estaba obsesionado con algo, con poder, pero no necesariamente con dinero, sino, otro tipo de poder. Algo similar había escuchado en los recovecos del palacio; que estaba medio loco, obsesionado, por lo que no le sorprendió verlo en el barco ilegal que los llevaría a las Indias, quizás buscando lo que se supone, estaba buscando; pero todos terminaron aquí.  
También estaba involucrado con Hulk, o algo así, había rumores de ellos en todos lados.

—Los vi caer prisioneros de salvajes, con tanta facilidad.

—Y nos dejaste a nuestra suerte.

—Sé más sensato, Stark, ¿qué hubiera hecho? Con suerte sobrevivían un par de días... No iba a arriesgar mi vida por una banda de escoria. Pero veo que a ti no te ha atrapado la muerte.

—¿Por qué llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Por qué te tienen... así?

Osborne dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado.

—Mala suerte, supongo.

El tono de ironía en su voz, le daba mala espina, si era honesto. Un temerario y suspicaz instinto en su ser, le sugería que se largara de ahí.

—Estas personas... No son malas, así que debiste cometer una falta...

—¿Ahora estás de su lado? —masculló, sorprendido y decepcionado—. No me digas que te has resignado a quedarte aquí —agregó con gracia—. ¿Por qué alguien querría quedarse aquí? ¿Qué te puede ofrecer este inmundo lugar que en Inglaterra no se encuentre?

Fue en ese momento, que Osborne observó con malicia y burla la marca en el cuello de Tony.

—¿Es por esa marca? ¿Te hicieron la puta de alguien? —Y su carcajada seca heló la piel del omega—. ¿Prefieres esta mierda antes que la civilización?

Stark arrugó el entrecejo, bastante irritado, definitivamente fue una mala idea estar ahí. Y no tenía ganas de decirle sus motivos del por qué se quedaba en Roanoke, al parecer Osborne nunca lo entendería.

—¿Qué te detiene, Stark? ¿Una marca?

—No. Pero observando tu comportamiento... no se me hace descabellado que estés atado.

—¿Así que ahora eres un salvaje más? Me sorprende que te alíes al lado perdedor.

—¿Perdón?

—¿No lo sabes? Siempre se rumoreó que hay ingleses aquí, ¿nunca escuchaste lo que decían de Nuevo Mundo, más allá de los mitos de peligro para alejar las expediciones? Stark, eres un pobre iluso.

Tony siempre había escuchado acerca de las desgracias que le esperaba a uno en Nuevo Mundo, y que la tierra que habían hallado los españoles era todo un privilegio. Mucho más al norte, donde estaban, solo eran tierras con menos riquezas y menos comida.  
Hace años, hubo un grupo de peregrinos que desapareció en Nuevo Mundo, por éstas tierras, de la misma manera, otro par de expediciones, eso fue en el pasado; ¿este hombre trataba de decirle que habían sobrevivido? Si era así, ¿por qué nunca volvieron? Había muchos árboles para hacer un nuevo barco.

—¿Insinúas que hay más gente de Inglaterra?

—No precisamente, fueron escoceses, pero son solo rumores vagos en Nuevo Mundo, mi objetivo fue tratar de encontrarlos, por un tiempo, en mi desesperación... He estado rondando diferentes zonas, casi perdiendo la esperanza... No puedo pilotar un barco solo... pero tú tienes... esa armadura... ¿Verdad?

—¿Quieres regresar a Inglaterra?

—Como cualquier inglés decente. Recapacita, Stark, aquí no hay nada para gente como nosotros. Luego podríamos traemos una flota de caballeros, y estos salvajes no sobrevivirían. Seríamos Condes o Duques aquí, si les damos estas tierras al Rey.

El omega siseó, horrorizado, promesas de poder y riqueza no podrían hacerle cambiar de opinión respecto a esto. Su corazón estaba aquí, ahora.  
Pero si era honesto, las palabras de Osborne lo asustaban. Si él escapaba, y traía caballería y artillería...

En su mente ya figuraban mil y un maneras de contra atacar, él era un inventor de armas, después de todo; el problema, claramente, era que no sabía si conseguiría todos los materiales necesarios, como el estaño para el bronce, o el salitre para la pólvora.

—Eso sería una invasión y una masacre, Osborne.

—Niégame que nunca se te cruzó por la cabeza hacer lo mismo.

Bueno, al principio, aún recordaba que quería usar su armadura para liquidar a los salvajes que lo capturaron, hacía tiempo. La diferencia, ahora, era que conocía a éstas personas, tenía amigos aquí, una pareja... ahora no le agradaba nada la idea de que esta comunidad, o incluso otras, fueran arrasadas solo por codicia. Al menos, en su momento, él solo buscaba defenderse.

—Estás enfermo, Osborne.

—Te vas a hacer el moralista ahora ¿tú, Stark? ¿Inventor de armas? ¿Heraldo de la corona?

—Ya no estoy más vinculado con la corona, ni con Viejo Mundo.

—¡Piénsalo, Stark! ¡Poder y privilegios!

Eso fue lo último que escuchó cuando salió del wigwam, sin ganas de seguir escuchándolo.

Para su sorpresa, o infortunio, Steve se encontraba de pie, cruzado de brazos y serio, muy serio, mirándolo.

—¿Por qué estabas ahí?

El omega parpadeó un par de veces, y eso solo lo hizo enojar.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que había un hombre de tierras lejanas ahí?

Steve pareció aturdido, pero continuó con su semblante lleno de reproche.

—No era de incumbencia comunal.

—No se trata de eso. Yo soy el único que es capaz de entender lo que dice, y tú lo sabes. ¿Por qué no dijiste que yo podía ayudar?

—Porque ese hombre es peligroso, Tony, mató a tres betas, tres, e hirió a dos de mis amigos. ¿Por qué arriesgaría, yo, a mi omega en estado, para hablar con un tipo como ese?

—Ustedes ya lo habían capturado desde antes de que sepamos que estaba esperando una cría, Steve. No soy tonto. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es el propósito de seguirlo conservando con vida?

Steve abrió los ojos, más amplios de lo usual. Pareciendo desconcertado por la frialdad de las palabras de Tony.

—Puedo decirte que esto es una mala idea. Aún así, quisiera saber por qué no sugeriste que yo los ayudara.

El alfa apretó los labios, y respiró profundamente un par de veces, evadiendo la mirada del omega.

—Ey... Puedes decirlo... —dijo Tony, suavizado al ver inseguridad en los ojos celestes de Steve.

—Yo... Bueno, no quería que estuvieras tentado a... querer irte-... Si quizás recordabas allá... Al hablar con ese alfa, y además, no quiero que te acerques a él, es peligroso. —Sus brazos ya no estaban tensos ni cruzados sobre su pecho, ahora estaban sueltos, moviéndose torpemente.

El omega soltó un resoplido, algo conmovido, pero preocupado.

—Steve... Creo que te dejé en claro que quiero quedarme. Quedarme contigo.

Para ese momento, había un pequeño grupo de betas aglomerados a su alrededor, observando y escuchando la discusión. A Steve no le gustaba que esta discusión, precisamente, tuviera público.

Así que cargó a Tony sobre su hombro derecho, y se lo llevó de ahí, hacia el tipi. Sin mucha explicación. Y los sonidos de sus pasos rápidos fueron lo único que rompían el silencio de ambos; Tony no presentó ninguna oposición, era su pareja quien lo llevaba, después de todo.   
Steve lo cargaba con tanta facilidad, que Tony se preguntó si quizás había perdido peso, aunque él no notase ninguna diferencia.

Una vez llegaron, Steve lo bajó con cuidado, y lo miró con ansiedad.

—Aquí podemos hablar, con más calma.

—Si te sientes mejor así...

—Sé lo que dijiste, y lo que sientes por mí. Pero aún conservo algo de miedo de que te vayas de nuevo. Yo nunca te lo he dicho, pero a veces, he tenido pesadillas al respecto.

—Debiste decírmelo.

—No quiero que te culpes por eso, es solo que...

—Steve... No tienes por qué dudar de lo que siento. Llevo a nuestra cría, si eso no es suficiente, yo-

—Lo sé... —interrumpió—. Lo sé... No tienes que probar nada, eres perfecto, además... aún así, no me gusta que otros alfas estén cerca de ti, solo... No quiero, últimamente no sé qué me sucede.

Steve olía a celos, a miedo, a incertidumbre y a tristeza. ¿Era una nueva etapa de inseguridad o algo similar?

—Quiero que todo sea bueno para ti. Que sea seguro. Siento que ahora no lo es...

—¿Por qué?

—Porque nos sentimos amenazados, Tony, se ha estado hablando de esto en los Pow-wows; en todos lados... Hubo foráneos de otras tierras al suroeste, por eso hay guardias betas, es una medida de seguridad.

—Me estás diciendo que...

Steve asintió.

—Hubo un grupo de hombres raros, lejos de aquí. Desde mucho antes que yo naciera, no han representado mayor amenaza, estuvieron a punto de morir en muchas ocasiones, y se dice que permanecieron de manera neutral con las tribus que habitaban cerca. Pero siguen siendo gente extraña para todos nosotros. Aunque aún vivimos en paz, y las únicas amenazas han sido... otras tribus, por el momento.

Sí había escuchado los rumores que decían lo "bien" que le iba a España en Nuevo Mundo, pero eso era en el Sur, y para evitar más conflictos con su país, los ingleses no habían intentado "probar" un poco de la "torta" de los españoles. Por eso mismo, se tardaron décadas en tratar de aventurarse en una zona no tan deseada, como lo era el Norte de Nuevo Mundo, sobre todo por el clima; pero Isabel I envió una expedición pequeña, aunque no se supo qué sucedió con ellos, simplemente desaparecieron, y el rumor temeroso se expandió como sarna en el país, aún así, no se sabía si Isabel I había tratado de intentar de nuevo, de cualquier forma, la guerra con España por otros asuntos familiares, la tenían más ocupada; quizás sí, en vista de que había otros países interesándose, como Francia, aunque esta trataba de tomar parte de los territorios que España pisó primero. Allá ellos y sus conflictos.  
Esos asuntos no habían sido del interés de Tony, al fin y al cabo.

Lo importante era, por supuesto, que esta y otras comunidades seguían en pie, viviendo con relativa tranquilidad ¿verdad?

—Pero estamos aquí ¿no?

— ¿Quién nos garantiza que será así siempre? —Masculló Steve—. Desde que ese hombre asesinó a tres de nuestros betas... Hemos entendido que estábamos viviendo en una pequeña ilusión.

—No tiene ser así, yo soy... bueno, era, de esas tierras... Y ahora estoy aquí contigo ¿lo ves? —Tony trató de calmarlo, tomando sus manos—. Estaremos bien. Además, si quieres sentirte mejor... Yo podría construir cosas.

— ¿Como cuáles?

—Ya veras, no soy un inventor por nada. Esta vez yo voy a ayudar a respaldar esta comunidad.

Steve lo miró, asintiendo, pensativo, y abrazó a Tony, olfateándolo y acariciándolo en el vientre, territorial y protectoramente.

Era cierto que hasta la fecha, si hubo ingleses en territorio lejano, muchas tribus ni lo notaron... Pero también era cierto, que si ya había llegado una vez, quizás podrían llegar más. No era como si ahora mismo irían a llegar ingleses en barcos, por montón, Jaime I y toda Inglaterra tenía un problema con Hulk, con el que lidiar, y Jaime I parecía particularmente obsesionado con él, así que la atención sobre éstas tierras, aún permanecía de manera secundaria.   
Pero Tony no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.


	12. 10

Steve había tratado de alejarlo del alfa cautivo todo el tiempo, Tony se enteró que los nativos habían sugerido anteriormente que intentasen con Tony, para probar si podía entenderlo, dado que ya se sabía que Stark no era de esas tierras, así como Steve; lo de Tony era notable por los rasgos, aún si él no revelaba su verdadero origen —no es como si lo de Steve no lo fuera, aunque de él ya se habían enterado por la forma en la que llegó—.  
No sabían de dónde era exactamente, y tampoco sabían nada de inglés o siquiera reconocerlo, además, no perdían con intentar. Pero a Steve no le agradaba la idea de intentarlo, simplemente no quería que Tony hablara con el tipo.

Stark podía entender la reticencia de su alfa, los celos, y su instinto protector. Pero no le gustaba su inseguridad, sobre todo la causa de esta. Así que había estado tratando de dispersar la inseguridad sobre Steve, quizás recordándole más seguido que lo amaba, cosa que parecía enorgullecerlo. Los alfas también atravesaban un período de inestabilidad emocional más agresivo que el de los omegas, cuando preñaban a sus parejas vinculadas. Éstos percances del vínculo eran experiencias nuevas para ambos.

Tony tuvo noches de sueño profundo y pesado, luego de rondas cariñosas de amor, y también tuvo noches de desvelo, pensando en cómo cambiaría su vida, más de lo que ya lo había hecho, cuando la cría finalmente llegara.

Digamos que Jess era magnífica indicándole cosas, en lo que su experiencia le permitía, por supuesto. Pero las vivencias de una omega hembra no eran exactamente iguales que las vivencias de un omega macho.

No había muchos en Roanoke, la gran mayoría de omegas estaba compuesto por omegas hembras; los omegas machos, según los cálculos de Tony, serían aproximadamente el treinta por ciento, contando con los omegas solteros, incluso.

Había un omega macho que tenía un bebé de un par de meses, aproximadamente, no era muy frecuente verlo en espacio abierto, pero sí en el nuevo ambiente que frecuentaba. La gran mayoría de omegas machos estaban solteros, y los que estaban emparejados, ya tenían crías un poco más grandes. Quizás había uno o dos con crías que no superaban el año.

Todo bien, todo perfecto, hasta que una vez lo vio amamantando al bebé.

La imagen no se le borró de la mente por todo lo que restaba de ese día y noche, incluso no dejó que Steve tocara sus pezones cuando hacían el amor, un poco psicoseado. No le dijo el por qué exacto a su alfa, solo que estaba muy sensible en esa zona, y Rojhaz tampoco quiso presionarlo más con ello. Tenía la sensación de que si Steve mordía o succionaba mucho, podría empezar a crecerle pechos o algo así, era bastante ridículo creerlo, si se ponía a analizar bien la situación, pero era lo que su mente proyectaba, asustada.

Las pocas veces que tenía la oportunidad de ver al omega con su bebé, había estado curioseando los pectorales de éste cuando se descubría el pecho cuando el bebé empezaba a llorar. Seguían planos, en realidad, ni Tony mismo sabía qué esperaba ver.

Él era curioso hasta la médula.

Y la situación era extraña para Anthony.

Él nunca había visto, de manera tan explícita, a un omega macho en esa situación, quizás por casualidad había visto a omegas y betas hembras hacerlo, pero nunca a un varón.   
Es más, si era totalmente honesto, no se le había cruzado por la cabeza, en todos estos años, que los omegas machos serían capaces de tal hazaña.

Los betas y alfas machos no lo hacían, eso era seguro. ¿Por qué los omegas machos sí?

Y no era necesario filosofar tanto al respecto, de hecho, la respuesta era, en su mente, otra pregunta, tan común y corriente: ¿Cómo, sino, se iba a alimentar la cría en sus primeros meses de nacido? Ni modo que se recargaran con luz solar ¿verdad?

_«Luz solar para generar energía»_... Sonaba interesante en la mente de Tony; guardó la idea en su cabeza, antes de seguir pensando en los omegas machos y sus crías.

Es que estaba claro. Los bebés pequeños solo consumían esa leche que salía de los progenitores. No tenían dientes, y según Jess, cuando recién venían al mundo, eran pequeños bodoques durmientes que apenas se mantenían despiertos por poco tiempo, ni eran capaces de sentarse, era imposible pedirles que masticasen un poco de maíz, siquiera. Era cuestión de lógica. Los primeros días y semanas, tenían que alimentarse de algo ¿verdad? Tampoco era como si les pudieses dar agua en un pocillo, apenas tenían los dedos enroscados todo el tiempo.

Pero la idea de que de sus pezones saliera ese líquido... Era demasiado extraña.

Siguió observando con curiosidad a ese omega macho cuando daba de lactar a la cría, aún así, no tenía senos, eso era cierto, pero el panorama no dejaba de ser raro.

—Tony, creo que es incómodo que te pases viéndole el pecho a Suramk mientras alimenta a su cría, ya raya en lo recurrente.

Stark fijó sus ojos azul zafiro hacia Jess, aún preñada. El bulto en su vientre estaba muy firme, relativamente grande, parecía que sería un bebé de buen tamaño. Y según sus cálculos, para finales de primavera estaría llegando. A Tony le sorprendía que pudiera caminar con tamaño bulto desequilibrando su porte, y sobre todo, sentarse en los troncos.

Ella se quejó por el esfuerzo, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

—Él no se da cuenta.

—Quizás se haya percatado, solo que no se queja. Tal vez entiende que eres curioso.

—Es que es...

—¿Sabes? Hay algo que envidio de manera sana a los omegas machos, y es, claramente, que a ustedes no se les van a descolgar los pechos, porque no los tienen, en primer lugar.

—¿Perdón?

—Mira esto. —Jess le palmeó en pecho, suavemente—. Pectorales planos, cuando tengas que alimentar a tu cría, solo se pondrán más firmes, ya lo he visto, como si hubieses hecho mucho ejercicio. En cambio nosotras...

—Pero aquí no cabe mucho... Líquido, creo.

—Creo que es lo mismo, tengo pechos sin necesidad de tener una cría, y cuando nazca, solo se pondrán más pesados. —Jess alzó los hombros—, es lo que dicen, es lo que sabemos. Quizás aún no sepamos muchas cosas.

—Lo que sabemos... No siempre es suficiente.

—¿Qué es esto? —señaló Jess, a un pedazo de piel de animal seca y delgada, cuero, en otras palabras, un pequeño pergamino artesanal que Tony llevaba para todos lados.

—Es cuero.

—No me refería a eso exactamente... —Jess alzó el material, y luego lo analizó en su regazo.

Sobre esta, había unos trazos delgados, oscuros, pero finos y firmes. Era como un dibujo, pero no esos dibujos divertidos que en Roanoke se acostumbraba a hacer, de animales o familias, en las piedras; era un dibujo aburrido, o algo así, con muchos minuciosos trazos geométricos por doquier. La figura tenía... forma de algo, pero al menos, Jess ni nadie sería capaz de descifrar qué era, mucho menos para qué servía.

—¿Qué extraño animal es este? —preguntó, no estaba segura de si a aquel dibujo se le podría llamar animal, pero hombres no eran, y no había rastro de figuras humanas en ningún lado del dibujo.

—No es un animal —respondió Tony—, es un... Modelo base de arma.

—¿Arma? ¿Algo así como las flechas y las lanzas?

—De su estilo, pero este es más... peligroso.

—¿Por qué dibujas cosas peligrosas? Los omegas somos sinónimo de seguridad.

—¿Por qué debería esa debería ser nuestra única faceta? Dicen que si alguien se atreve a lastimar a una sola de nuestras crías, seríamos capaces de muchas cosas nada seguras.

La omega pareció entender lo que Stark pretendía dar a entender.

—Entonces... ¿Alguien va a venir a lastimar a tu futuro bebé?

—No estoy seguro... A veces las cosas se hacen por... Precaución.

—Tienes una gran mente, Tony, dibujas cosas raras, pero sorprendentes.

—Gracias.

Los últimos días, Tony había estado más entusiasmado al respecto, había descubierto —junto a Steve, en una de sus escapadas de pareja—, en las orillas de una de las divergencias del río, no tan lejos, un trozo de plata; y siguiendo el río territorio dentro, hallaron un yacimiento con plata brotante.

La plata era un metal bastante importante, después del oro, claro está. Y era todo un privilegio que un metal de ese calibre existiera en el territorio, la ruta era difícil y complicada, pero lo valía, con ese metal se podía hacer maravillas. Stark sabía que el azufre no sería muy difícil de encontrar si las tierras de Nuevo Mundo tenían yacimientos de metales como cobre y plata.

Ahora entendía la fascinación con la que se hablaba en España, aquellos tiempos en los que vivía ahí, acerca de la riqueza de Nuevo Mundo, y que si probabas suerte, podrías hacerte rico; varias personas, como su padre, creían que exageraban. Aún así, todos los rumores eran acerca de y para tierras más, mucho más, al sur, donde se rumoreaba que había oro, y gente salvaje hereje, y muchas otras cosas más; quizás aquí también... Quizás. Aunque las tierras de esta zona de Nuevo Mundo contaban con demasiados cañones y desiertos territorio adentro, no era como en España se describía a Nuevo Mundo, lleno de plantaciones y vegetación, tierras ricas, aquí los desiertos eran más... Desoladores, por así decirlo. Steve le había dicho que la única manera de cruzar esas tierras secas y rocosas, era en conjunto, con una buena cantidad de agua de reserva, y mucha fuerza de voluntad.

De cualquier forma, ahora que Tony sabía que el territorio contaba con plata y cobre, trataría de sacarle provecho todo lo que él pudiera. Ya había dibujado cosas en el cuero y en su mente; no sería fácil, se sentía re-descubriendo la edad de plata, o algo así, aquí había, quizá, un buen tiempo de... ¿Falta? Por así decirlo. Usaban las pepitas de cobre para sus adornos y tallados, tal vez para implementar sus lanzas, pero no se les ocurrió que quizás, ese metal tenía muchísimas formas de uso. El cobre era conocido por su maleabilidad, la plata también, y aunque probablemente el oro era el que lideraba el podio, como siempre, en cualquier ranking de preferencia, tanto el cobre como la plata no eran metales subestimables.

Les faltaba más iniciativa... Más ambición.

Y Tony no decía que esto último era, necesariamente, algo positivo, claro que no. Pero en un mundo como este, si alguien tenía ambición, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que sucedieran una de dos cosas: o alguien se volvía el amo y señor del mundo, o surgían miles de ambiciosos más, para equilibrar esta "virtud".

Aunque la ambición no era del todo tan mala, después de todo, combinada con curiosidad y... algunas veces, con buenas intenciones, otras con macabros propósitos, ayudaba a descubrir cosas.

Los alquimistas ambiciosos estaban obsesionados con hallar la fórmula para hacer oro —y si Tony era honesto, algo muy similar, aunque con un propósito ligeramente distinto, fue lo que le llevó a crear accidentalmente la fuente de energía para su armadura—; los chinos mismos, en su ambición por conseguir la fórmula del elixir de la inmortalidad, terminaron hallando la conocida pólvora.

Aunque eso del elixir de la inmortalidad no sonaba tan descabellado en un mundo como el suyo; después de ver a Hulk resistir miles de explosiones, que trataran de ejecutar en la horca a Banner —es decir, Hulk—, y muchas otras cosas más, para que al final, él siga sobreviviendo como si todo ello haya sido apenas solo golpecitos en su cuerpo; aquello de la inmortalidad o conceptos similares, no parecían ser tan imposibles. De hecho, hasta sonaba totalmente posible, a ver si algún día, alguien por ahí, lo hallaba.

Quién sabía de qué cosas en realidad era capaz el ser humano. Pero nadie sabría hasta qué punto, la ambición humana, sería capaz de llegar para averiguarlo.

Esa noche, Tony rebuscó en su mente, la poca información que tenía acerca de lo mucho que su cuerpo se adaptaría con la llegada de su cría. Probablemente se estaba lamentando antes no haberse documentado más del tema, y ni en Roanoke ni en éstas tierras encontraría respuesta a sus dudas.

Había omegas, machos y hembras, que no resistían un parto, en Viejo Mundo era un acontecimiento, de alguna u otra manera, algo recurrente.

Como inventor y genio, él no podía mantener su cabeza en letargia por mucho tiempo, si es que eso alguna vez había sido posible a lo largo de su vida, y si no pensaba en una cosa, era en otra, y de esa manera, sucesivamente.

Tony había insistido en que lo dejasen hablar con Osborne, para ya no postergar su espera, digamos que la vida que estaba llevando no era la más idónea, aunque probablemente, para ser un prisionero, estaba en el promedio. De cualquier manera, Rojhaz se había atrincherado a su testatudez, y hubo adoptado una actitud muy territorial sobre Stark.

Decían que así se ponían todos los alfas al inicio, cuando tenían a su omega especial preñado, y se suponía que el omega debería entenderlo. Al menos la primera estación, luego controlaban sus hormonas. Tampoco es como si a los omegas no les gustara, cuando estaban en estado, de hecho lo necesitaban.

Steve tomó uno de los glúteos de Tony con una mano y lo apretó, moviendo los labios hacia arriba para presionarlos contra la cadera de Tony, la parte baja de su espalda.  
Tony se estremeció debajo de él, hizo un sonido grave y se movió, y cuando Steve lo miró, pudo ver que había bajado la cabeza hacia sus brazos, que estaban cruzados debajo de la frente, con los dedos entrelazados, encrespándose fuertemente.

Steve pasó la mano por la columna vertebral de Tony, sintiendo el calor de él, el calor aterciopelado de su cuerpo, empujó sus hombros hacia abajo, observando con asombro cómo Tony voluntariamente curvaba su espalda, empujaba su espalda hacia atrás. Dejó que Steve pusiera sus manos en sus caderas y lo acomodara allí, empujando suavemente sus rodillas para que se separaran, aunque para cuando Steve terminó de hacerlo, paseaba los dedos por el interior de su muslo.

Steve acarició el coxis de Tony, deslizando su dedo hacia abajo a lo largo de la línea de su cuerpo, entre las curvas de su espalda, hasta que pudo sentir su agujero apretado, fruncido debajo de su dedo, húmedo con ese líquido transparente que parecía brotar suavemente con naturalidad, preparándose, y Tony dejó escapar un suspiro; Anthony siempre se aseaba bien, además de que su propio cuerpo lo ayudaba con eso, el cuerpo de un omega funcionaba de una manera increíble.  
Steve siguió moviendo su dedo hacia abajo, presionando detrás de sus pelotas. Tony se estremeció, y Steve dejó que sus dedos se curvaran suavemente contra las bolas de Tony, las acarició y las apretó, suave, antes de que deslizara su dedo resbaladizo hacia el rosado agujero de su culo, moviendo de un lado a otro, sin empujar el dedo contra el.

Tony respiró con dificultad, tartamudeando, y se movió sobre sus rodillas, sin apartarse ni empujarse hacia atrás, solo moviéndose un poco. Un temblor ansioso se evidenció en sus hombros, su cuerpo ansioso.

El aire era almizclado, espeso, dulce, caliente, no había manera de respirar sin atiborrar sus pulmones del aroma mezclado de ambos, y el olor de la excitación aferrada a ellos.

Steve giró su dedo en un círculo lento, todavía sin empujar; quería que Tony estuviera demasiado caliente como para ponerse tenso, y se inclinó para dejar otro beso contra la espalda baja de Tony, levantando su otra mano para ahuecar su polla, y jugar con sus pelotas. Tony se quedó sin aliento y se movió de nuevo, retorciéndose un poco sobre sus rodillas y soltando un gruñido.

—Steve... ¿Podrías ya solo...?

La excitación de Tony éstas últimas semanas se había vuelto un disparate de ansiedad, no era como si le incomodase que Steve lo tocase, de hecho lo disfrutaba, pero cuando su cuerpo reclamaba saciedad, era complicado tratar de controlarlo.

—Tranquilízate... Lo haré, no te desesperes... Trata de mantener la ansiedad a raya... —dijo Steve, sonriendo.

Presionó una línea de suaves besos por la curva de la espalda de Tony, hasta su muslo, acurrucando sus nudillos contra el agujero de Tony, frotándolos allí.

Steve sentía su propia erección dura y pesada, erguida, como si tuviera el poder para hacer que sus caderas cobraran vida propia, y se guiaran por instinto para colisionar contra su pareja.

Tenía una manía con mojar su propia polla con el lubricante chorreante de su pareja, cuando las gotas tibias del líquido transparente y resbaladizo cayeron sobre lo largo de su erección, tembló, sin moverse de su posición, sosteniendo su erección debajo del agujero de Tony, sobre su perineo, empapando el pesado pedazo de carne para facilitar la intromisión, asegurándose de que estuviera mojado y goteando, cayendo sobre sus bolas, juntando su ingle. Aflojó el agujero de Tony, abriéndolo ligeramente con sus dedos, antes de que él pusiera la mano debajo de su polla y se alineara.

Respiró hondo y se empujó en el cuerpo de Tony con la primera embestida.

Tony se quedó sin aliento, y su cuerpo se tensó, se ajustó alrededor de Steve, caliente, resbaladizo y apretado por dentro. El omega se estremeció, dejó caer la cabeza, empujó hacia atrás contra el alfa, con fuerza, una rodilla se hundió hacia abajo en el lecho suave, de modo que Steve sintió que su polla se deslizaba mucho más profundo de lo que había planeado, el súbito tirón y la tensión del cuerpo de Tony de repente ajustando a su alrededor, el calor y el placer prieto, fue maravilloso. Dejó caer su mano sobre la cadera de Tony y la agarró con firmeza, deteniéndola incluso cuando el inesperado calor y la fricción enviaban placer a través de su cuerpo, tan bueno, pero vivo, abrumador, tanto que lo dejó jadeando...

—Oh- Tony... —jadeó Rojhaz, tratando de mantenerse firme, cuando recuperó el aliento.

—Está resbaladizo- —Tony jadeó después de que ese momento pasó, y sus hombros estaban tensos, su rostro apretado contra el lecho, aunque sus entrañas se relajaban alrededor de Steve—, se siente bien, solo sigue... Lo necesito...

Levantó la mano, la pasó suavemente sobre los hombros de Tony, tratando de suavizar la tensión. Frotó suavemente la palma de la mano sobre la nuca, y Tony dejó escapar un suspiro, dejó caer su pecho contra las mantas un poco más. Su cuerpo se aflojó ligeramente alrededor de la polla de Steve. Este respiró hondo, tratando de concentrarse en algo que no fuera el calor y la suavidad de Tony, el revoloteo de sus músculos alrededor de él. Sin embargo, no quería tomárselo con tanta calma, conocía lo que a Tony le gustaba, lo sabía, en su estado, el apetito de su omega era bastante, así que después de un momento, dio un pequeño empujón poco antes de casi retirarse, moviendo su mano hacia atrás para apoyarla sobre la cadera de Tony.

Tony se quedó sin aliento, dio un pequeño quejido excitado.

—¿Estás bien? —Steve preguntó, frotando su pulgar en la parte baja de la espalda de Tony.

—Sí... —dijo Tony. Volvió un poco la cabeza para que presionara su mejilla contra el lecho y respiró hondo—. Estoy tan... Bien... —soltó con una voz letárgica, sus mejillas rojas, y sus ojos vidriosos, alborotados de deseo.

—Me encanta que te sientas así —dijo Steve, un poco avergonzado, todavía meciéndose ligeramente contra Tony, entrando y saliendo.

Tony estaba muy caliente por dentro, suponía que era por el estado, a veces le daba como pseudo-estros en las noches; la fricción apretada contra la polla de Steve era difícil de resistir, pero podía sentir la forma en que los músculos de Tony revoloteaban y ajustaban contra él. Respiró hondo para calmarse, se secó la cara con el hombro.

Steve volvió su atención a lo que estaba haciendo, manteniendo sus empujes superficiales y constantes. Cada vez que hacía esto, sentía una necesidad abrumadora de tener cuidado con Tony, a pesar de que el omega le había recordado con vehemencia que no se contuviera solo por su nuevo estado, no mientras el tamaño de su vientre aún les permitiera hacerlo. Y Steve sabía eso, pero meciéndose en el calor del cuerpo de Tony, sintiendo la curva del hueso de su cadera bajo su mano, el vientre duro, firme, distendido de una manera casi imperceptible, la esbeltez de su tobillo, y el aroma dulzón abarrotando el tipi, era difícil olvidar el estado en el que estaba, y temía lastimarlo si era imprudente, simplemente quería que todo fuera bueno para Tony.

Las ganas de empujar profundamente en el apretado calor de Tony fueron apoderándose de él de manera progresiva; el deseo y la necesidad de enrollarse con fuerza en su vientre, su ingle, ardiendo bajo su piel con cada pequeña contracción del cuerpo de Tony, la firmeza del ritmo que había marcado para sí mismo, la moderación, incluso el lento sentimiento de placentera tortura, era algo que hacía que Steve se sintiera aún más cálido, calentado y extrañamente satisfecho. Eso, combinado con la forma en que Tony gemía, su cuerpo se aflojaba alrededor de Steve hasta que el deslizamiento de su polla fue mucho más fácil, resbaladizo y acogedor, el juego de músculos en su espalda se aflojó lentamente, relajándose, la forma en que se quedó quieto a pesar de los pequeños movimientos que su cadera hizo, balanceándose sobre sus rodillas, jadeando contra sus brazos, como si quisiera desesperadamente dejarse de sacudir, para sentir el impacto de las penetraciones de manera más directa, involucrarse más en la acción; eso hizo que Steve se sintiera caliente por todas partes. Frotó la cadera de Tony con una mano, sabiendo que su palma caliente y áspera se deslizaba contra la piel de Tony, pero podía sentirlo relajarse debajo de ella, y no se detuvo. El alfa sabía lo que su tacto hacía en su omega.

Se mantuvo así, lento, hasta que el agarre de los músculos de Tony volvió a sentirse más como si el cuerpo estuviera aferrado a su polla. Tony estaba muy resbaladizo alrededor de su pene, suave y aterciopelado por dentro. Steve se inclinó hacia adelante, presionó otro beso en la espalda de Tony, saboreando el sudor que se acumulaba allí, la sal de su piel.

—¿Te parece si voy más rápido ahora?

Stark solo asintió, entre jadeos. Rojhaz sostuvo la cadera de Stark, para estabilizarlo un poco, y empujó hacia él.

Las rodillas de Tony se hundieron un poco en el lecho, y Steve pudo escuchar el sonido áspero de su propio jadeo, pero fue a través de la bruma de placer cuando lo penetró en lo más profundo, el deslizamiento resbaladizo y el ajuste caliente del cuerpo de Tony, la tensión alrededor de su polla. Tony gimió ronco, agudo, de todas las formas, y murmuró entrecortados "sí" cuando daba sobre su próstata, temblando.

Se encajó, empujó de nuevo, bastante seguro de que estaba deslizándose sobre la próstata de Tony en cada movimiento, al menos por la forma en la que lo vio quedarse sin aliento, estremecerse, y arquear la espalda, empujando hacia atrás contra Steve, desesperado por tener más de esa sensación. Así que mantuvo esa posición, empujando hacia adentro y hacia afuera, yendo un poco más profundo cada vez hasta que se hincaba dentro de Tony hasta que sus bolas le impedían ir más allá, y Tony jadeaba alto cada vez que empujaba, jadeando contra el lecho, su polla salpicando las sábanas con el pre seminal, con cada empuje que lo sacudía hacia adelante. Tony estaba desmoronándose entre gemidos, tratando de soportar todo el placer que se aferraba a su cuerpo.

Steve se empujó de un lado a otro un rato más, sintiendo que el calor aumentaba, retorciéndose en su pelvis, apretándose en todo su cuerpo, el calor más dulce en su pecho, su corazón, al ver a Tony gemir contra sus brazos, presionando su mejilla contra la manta y haciendo esos sonidos maravillosos, luego se deslizó dentro de Tony tan profundo como pudo y se mantuvo así por un momento, vibrando, su cabeza roma apretando justo en el punto dulce del omega, hasta que Tony emitió un gemido débil, necesitado, indefenso.

—Steve... —dijo, y lo miró, con los ojos encendidos y suplicantes, vidriosos. Steve podía ver los rastros rosados en su mejilla, el rubor de bochorno. Sus labios estaban mojados y rojos, se los había estado mordiendo de rato en rato. Estaba jadeando, temblando. Él empujó hacia atrás de nuevo, para conseguir un poco de fricción, pero las caderas de Steve ya estaban alineadas contra la curva de su culo.

Steve levantó una de sus manos y acarició el oscuro cabello húmedo y sudoroso de Tony. Tony se quedó sin aliento, prácticamente se derritió bajo su toque. Enroscó sus dedos un poco más, acariciando suavemente su cuero cabelludo, y el pecho de Tony cayó contra el lecho, así que solo sus rodillas lo sostenían, apoyando su trasero contra la pelvis de Steve.

Steve siempre quiso ser más amable cuando Tony se ponía así, quería envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y presionar besos entre sus omóplatos, abrazarlo y acariciar su cabello durante horas, pero sabía que eso sería después, cuando ambos finalmente hayan bajado toda la calentura. Así que todo lo que hizo fue poner su mano posesivamente sobre el vientre de Tony, sin apretar, con cuidado, justo encima de su polla, sin tocarla ni siquiera con el roce de sus dedos, acariciando con cariño.

Tony jadeó de nuevo, hizo un ruido bajo, desesperado, un gemido, con los ojos cerrados, y se balanceó contra Steve como si buscara algo, más fricción, antes de que se calmara de nuevo. Jadeaba, con la espalda sombreada de un rojo aún más profundo bajo el tono claro y bronceado de su piel, y Steve tuvo que tragar al ver ese rubor desesperado, no pudo evitar seguir su camino con los dedos, la palma de la mano hacia abajo, sobre la espalda de Tony.

Tony se estremeció, en voz baja, y Steve no estaba seguro de que fuera por agonía o felicidad. Se quedó así, solo por un momento, contando los segundos con el latido de su polla en el apretado calor de Tony, la forma en que sentía que estaba latiendo con el mismo latido del corazón que podía sentir en sus propios oídos.

—Te amo... —susurró Steve, inclinándose para colocar un beso justo debajo de la oreja de Tony, en parte porque ya no podía contenerse más, en parte debido a la forma en que cambió el ángulo de su pene dentro de Tony. El cabello de Tony se deslizó contra su nariz, se humedeció a lo largo de su mejilla, y cuando el aliento de Steve resopló contra su oreja, se contrajo, sacudió todo su cuerpo; Steve podía sentir el apretón alrededor de su polla.

Tony quiso responder, y de sus labios salió otro ahogado "te amo", conteniendo su gemido.

El omega se sentía muy caliente debajo de él, y podía sentir sus estremecimientos leves al respirar. Tony hizo un sonido suave y levantó la cabeza; y Steve rozó sus labios contra el costado de la boca de Tony, y éste soltó un grito ahogado que fue casi un gemido.  
Steve cambió su equilibrio, moviéndose para poder levantar una mano, curvarla alrededor de la mandíbula de Tony e inclinarlo hacia un beso.

Tony gimió un poco más, se movió ansiosamente, y Steve lo besó de manera hambrienta durante un momento, antes de alejarse, echándole un vistazo.  
Los ojos de Tony, abiertos de nuevo, parecían aturdidos.  
Steve se lamió el labio inferior, se besó la barbilla justo debajo de la boca, y empujó suavemente la cabeza hacia abajo. Tony suspiró, su aliento temblando un poco.  
  
—Steve... Yo... —dijo con voz ronca, y su voz se rompió un poco, aproximadamente—. Te necesito... No voy a romperme...

Steve asintió, luchando contra su propio instinto sobre protector, espiró hondo, apoyó una mano en la espalda de Tony, cuidando de apoyarse con la otra en el lecho, para que gran parte de su peso no cayera sobre el cuerpo de Tony.  
El omega gimió, y su cuerpo tembló bajo la mano del alfa de todos modos.  
Steve tomó otro aliento, sacó su polla a medio camino y luego lo empujó de nuevo.

No dejó su mano en la espalda de Tony por mucho tiempo porque necesitaba agarrar su cadera, mantenerlo firme para cada empuje. Tony estaba apoyado en el lecho, sus rodillas se hundían y sus brazos lo mantenían inmóvil, pero los empujes todavía lo estaban moviendo mucho, así que Steve agarró su cadera con fuerza, puso su otra mano en el lecho y se concentró solo embistiéndolo fuerte y rápido, metiendo y sacando una y otra vez, tratando de sobar la próstata de su omega con cada giro de sus caderas.  
Se sintió bien, por supuesto que sí.  
Tony jadeó y gimió debajo de él con cada penetración y los músculos de sus brazos agrupándose, apretándose, en cada deslizamiento hacia afuera, como si quisiera agarrar a Steve y sostenerlo allí.  
Solo gemía con cada empuje profundo, su placer se reflejaba en la forma en que se estremecía, jadeaba y se retorció.

Steve lo acarició un poco más, encajándose dentro de él de manera insistente, casi vibrando sus caderas, esta vez el sonido húmedo de sus bolas mojadas del lubricante natural de Tony, se escuchaba mucho más, constante, su pelvis meciéndose contra el trasero de su pareja.  
Después de unos momentos, los gemidos de Tony eran casi constantes ahora, Steve se agachó, frotó su mano sobre la columna vertebral de Tony para apretar su mano en la parte posterior su cuello, masajeando suavemente.

Steve dio rienda suelta a sus impulsos para mantener a Tony cerca y lo abrazó, aunque no detuvo el ritmo de sus embestidas. Empujó a Tony contra su cuerpo, se inclinó hacia adelante y apartó su mano del cuello de Tony, colocándolo debajo de él, contra su pecho, y reemplazando su mano con sus labios en el cuello de Tony, mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, presionando sobre su espalda. Tony se quedó sin aliento, dio un pequeño gemido ahogado, y Steve le besó por encima del hombro, luego se apoyó contra la oreja y se apoyó con una mano en el lecho.

—Gracias por estar aquí, conmigo... —murmuró, y cerró los dientes ligeramente en el lóbulo de la oreja de Tony. Mordiendo sin lastimarlo. Y Tony ronroneó, sintiéndose querido.

Podía sentirlo todo a través de él cuando Tony lo apretó, su cuerpo se ajustó cuando sus ojos se cerraron, y luego se corrió, justo después de las palabras de Steve, soltando un gemido que era más que un aliento de voz plena que cualquier otra cosa, su cuerpo se contraía casi sin poder hacer nada en la erección de Steve.  
Steve lo sostuvo mientras lo sacudía con su brazo debajo de su pecho, incluso cuando Tony salpicó el lecho y su propio pecho.  
Algo de eso salpicó la mano de Steve, y eso hizo que su polla se contrajera incluso cuando giró sus caderas lentamente, haciendo que Tony superara su clímax, y disfrutará cada réplica; y Tony emitió un ruido bajo e indefenso, inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando, y luego volvió a dejarse caer, todavía sin aliento y tembloroso.

Steve solo lo miró, moviendo sus caderas en pequeños círculos hacia adelante, sorprendido por la reacción del cuerpo de su omega.  
Stark estaba jadeando entrecortadamente mientras Steve lo trabajaba de adentro hacia afuera, incluso mientras temblaba a través de las calientes réplicas, abierto y deseoso de él, completamente a su merced, confiando en el agarre de Steve.  
Cerró los ojos después de un rato, hundió la cara en el cabello de Tony, la suavidad del mismo, la cálida piel de su cuello, justo detrás de la oreja, mientras que Tony todavía estaba demasiado perdido en el placer como para hacer algo.

Fue tan increíble.

Cuando Tony estaba temblando un poco menos, Steve pasó una mano por el pelo de su omega, lo acarició y luego usó las hebras oscuras para girar la cabeza hacia un lado, sin rudeza, no quería lastimarlo. Lo besó, y al parecer solo con eso, volvió a ponerse semi duro, su polla aún agotada por el primer orgasmo.  
Se aseguró de que las caderas de Tony estuvieran firmemente apoyadas contra las suyas, lo sujetó firmemente en esa posición, luego deslizó una mano sobre su pecho y llevó su mano salpicada de semen hacia los labios de Tony.  
Los ojos de Tony se abrieron, muy azules entre las oscuras y pesadas líneas de sus pestañas, y luego, sin que se lo pidiera, se inclinó hacia delante y comenzó a lamer y besas la mano de Steve.

Al ver la lengua de Tony, roja y húmeda contra la piel de su mano, hizo que Steve se mordiera el labio y moviera las caderas sin descanso, impotente contra Tony. Éste jadeó ante el movimiento repentino, al ser su próstata insistida de nuevo.

Tony solo gimió y gimió, sus ojos se cerraron. Susurró un "sí" excitado, más para sí mismo, disfrutando de la presión sobre su punto dulce de nuevo, a pesar de que su polla estaba intentando aún ponerse erguida totalmente, recuperándose del primer clímax. Su cuerpo estaba flojo, flexible contra el de Steve cuando éste lo movió hacia atrás con ambas manos en las caderas, lo acomodó, lo empujó un poco hacia adelante, luego lo sacó casi hacia la cabeza de su miembro, y el rojizo agujero se abrió alrededor de la polla de Steve, resbaladizo y reluciente con el lubricante natural.   
Steve tragó y empujó de nuevo, lentamente, para ver cómo su polla desaparecía en el cuerpo de Tony.  
Tony jadeó un poco, su cuerpo se mantuvo relajado, estaba resbaladizo alrededor de la polla de Steve, caliente y flexible, los músculos curvados y fuertes de sus muslos sueltos sobre los de Steve.

Cuando Rojhaz salió y se hundió de nuevo, solo gruñó en el lecho, apretando un poco las manos.

Steve respiró hondo, y presionó sus labios contra su omóplato. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre la piel de Tony antes de engancharlos alrededor de su cadera, apretando con fuerza, presionando su cara contra su espalda, y perdiéndose en el ritmo de su polla follando en ese calor húmedo y cálido, su suave deslizamiento, su fricción, su conocimiento de que era Tony, aquí debajo de él.  
Podía escuchar las respiraciones ásperas de Tony y se encontró a sí mismo haciendo coincidir sus impulsos de forma instintiva.  
Tony estaba tan mojado y caliente y todavía se aferraba lo suficiente a su alrededor que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Steve sintiera que había llegado a todo el placer, lo sintió liberarse y brotando dentro de su omega, el calor y la presión pulsante en él. Vino con un grito amortiguada en la piel de Stark.

Tony también se corrió otra vez, su polla sobreesforzada de nuevo, luego de otro nuevo orgasmo, colgó medio dura.

Rojhaz quedó así durante un rato, jadeando en la espalda de Tony.  
Después de lo que pareció un largo tiempo, Steve sintió que había bajado su pesada erección, se sacudió una o dos veces, besándole el hombro, hasta que Tony se quedó sin aliento, soltó un gemido áspero y se movió debajo de él, sus muslos temblaban.

Steve tomó la polla del omega en su mano, su palma contra sus bolas, sosteniéndolo. Tony hizo otro suave sonido gutural, empujó sus caderas hacia adelante, hacia la mano de Steve, luego se deslizó hacia atrás, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer entre la suave polla de Steve en su trasero y el agarre firme contra su propio pene.  
Después de un momento, Steve lo acarició un poco más, disfrutando de la sensación pegajosa, de la polla solo medio dura del omega, enrojecida y caliente contra su mano, escuchando el temblor de la respiración de Tony.

Se retiró de él, lamentando la pérdida de ese calor y presión. Y su polla semi erección bajó poco a poco.  
Tony hizo un sonido áspero, como si a él también le faltara la pesadez de Steve dentro de su cuerpo. Unas cuantas gotas de semen se soltaron, salpicando después de la polla de Steve para bajar sobre las pelotas de Tony cuando se retiró, y siguió bajando por sus muslos, el alfa presionó un beso en la curva de la parte trasera del omega.

—¿Estás bien?

Stark se desplomó sobre el lecho, con cuidado de no caer sobre su vientre, y giró sobre su espalda, para quedar boca arriba. Él estaba respirando como si hubiese corrido desde la playa hasta Roanoke, y estuviera recuperándose del esfuerzo.

—No sé por qué lo preguntas —sonrió un poco, sosegado por la reciente actividad, sus mejillas apenas estaban bajando del carmín—. Estuvo... Muy bueno, yo- a veces tengo tantas ganas...

—Debe ser tu estado. —Al mencionarlo, los ojos de Steve brillaron, felices—. Me comentaron que los omegas tienen ganas muy a menudo, más de lo usual y... bueno, no me molesta ayudarte con eso.

Rojhaz lo acarició, sobre sus muslos, el tacto no era lujurioso, solo cariñoso.

—Como si eso pudiera incomodarte...

Ambos sonrieron, y se besaron, Steve se acomodó a su lado, y lo acarició para relajarlo, con dedicación, Tony a veces se quedaba dormido así.

Ese día estaba opaco, a comparación de los demás, que por tratarse de primavera, siempre estaba alumbrado. Tony había sospechado de las salidas de Steve por las madrugadas, él creía que era silencioso como antes, y quizás sí lo era, pero Tony ahora había agudizado mucho su percepción y sutileza, por lo que los movimientos del alfa al salir del lecho y posteriormente vestirse, no eran ajenos al omega, él solía despertar casi tan pronto como Steve pusiera un pie fuera del lecho.

Hasta que una tarde, luego de la comida, fue el líder de la guardia de betas quien se acercó a él, pidiéndole conversar un rato.

Steve los observaba de lejos... no tan lejos, en realidad, pero su porte y lenguaje corporal demostraban que se encontraba impaciente y notablemente incomodado.

—¿Hacia dónde?

—A las playas. Iremos a caballo, te llevaremos comida y lo que necesites. Rojhaz está de acuerdo.

En realidad, no parecía que Steve estuviera muy feliz con ello, ya que su rostro estaba más tieso y tenso que una piedra, el ceño arrugado y la mirada desconfiada. Parecía amargamente resignado.

—Irá tu alfa. Es imposible que nos deje llevarte si él no va, así que estarás bien.

Los betas habían cruzado en dirección al mar, por pesca, no era como si en el río no hubiera peces, pues sí y regular, pero en el mar se pescaba mucho más, y había más porciones para todos.

El problema, es que habían visto a un grupo de foráneos en las orillas, y ni bien los vieron, mantuvieron su distancia, alertas.  
De tierras más al sur, habían escuchado rumores vagos acerca de los forasteros, gente rara, sin respeto por la naturaleza, y si aún tenían a Osborne con vida, era simplemente porque tenían la esperanza de que les dijera dónde había más como ellos en el territorio, y así tomar precauciones.   
Era algo que ni Tony podría saber, así que como no se le dejaba hablar con el tipo, tampoco había avance alguno.

Pero esta vez, el líder estaba preocupado, y fue orden directa hacia Steve, que llevaran a su omega para ver si podía hablar con los forasteros, y evitar un encuentro violento. Roanoke no quería derramar sangre, no innecesariamente.

Hubo una fuerte discusión en el despacho de los líderes, donde Rojhaz terminó acatando solo por compromiso. Pero la condición fue que él iría y cuidaría personalmente a su omega preñado. Steve consideraba peligroso un viaje de ese calibre para Tony, y si era sincero, no quería arriesgar a su pareja a una travesía tan agotadora. Usualmente no usaban omegas para estas misiones —de hecho, era la primera en su especie—, pero Tony era el único en la comunidad que podía comunicarse con los hombres extraños.

Era cierto que a caballo ligero durarían entre tres a cuatro días llegar a las costas. Y si era rápido, quizás dos.

Por Tony no había problemas, pero a ver si esa gente que había llegado estaba bien de la cabeza, o eran como Osborne, lo último sería peligroso.

Partieron en la tarde, luego de que Tony descansara un tiempo; Steve se aseguró de eso, así que el primer viaje no fue agotador. Además, el vientre de Tony aún no evidenciaba su estado, apenas iba poco más del segundo mes, por lo que aún parecía un omega sin estado, y podía hacer sus labores con suma normalidad.

Steve lo acurrucó en la noche, bajo un pequeño tipi improvisado, sus brazos eran fuertes y protectores, por instinto. Tiempo antes, Tony se habría sentido sumamente incómodo por tamaña cercanía y sobreprotección sobre su persona, ni su madre lo había cuidado tanto, para eso estaba la servidumbre; pero con Steve había sido diferente, o quizás fue la manera en la que empezaron a correlacionarse poco a poco. A Tony no le importaba si Steve se restregaba en él con su aroma, de hecho, no iba a admitirlo frente a nadie, pero le gustaba; probablemente era por su nuevo estado, ambos empezaban a comportarse ligeramente diferente en la intimidad.

—¿Nunca antes han intentado comunicarse con ellos? Vamos muy armados como para que sea un encuentro amigable.

—Los betas tienen cierto recelo, además, no podrían decir si sus intenciones son amigables u hostiles, así como el alfa que tenemos prisionero. —Steve contestó a la pregunta de Tony—. Sigo en desacuerdo con llevarte.

—Dijeron que estabas de acuerdo.

—¿Enserio? —Steve lo miró de reojo, ladeando un poco su rostro, el iris celeste que podía ver Tony desde su posición tras de él, aferrado al tórax del alfa, ambos sobre el caballo, brillaba filosamente—. Me forzaron a aceptarlo, por el cuidado de la comunidad.

Rojhaz resopló, frustrado, se suponía que los omegas eran lo que las tribus protegían contra todo pronóstico, mucho más si estaban en estado. Sin embargo, Tony nunca fue un omega común y corriente, ni siquiera lo fue en España, tampoco en Inglaterra... Ahora tampoco. El mundo caminaba a pasos indescifrables, y solo los pocos que puedan seguirle el ritmo, estaban aptos para sobrevivir.

Quizás Stark no era de los seres más "aptos" en toda la regla, no desde que nació como omega y tuvo que soportar un mal de corazón ocasionado por agentes externos a su naturaleza. Pero era cierto también que había nacido con un maravilloso intelecto, de esos que se encontraban pocas veces, tal vez no era un alfa, pero tenía un gran cerebro humano, y eso tenía que valer.

A Tony no le molestaba colaborar con esto, por más que podía ser de doble filo, si resultaba que eran malas personas. A ciencia cierta, ningún explorador llegaba a tierra extraña con actitud hostil en un principio, era bastante estúpido, excepto, claro, que no sean exploradores. Pero era dudoso que el Rey Jaime haya mandado parte de su ejército, siendo que los necesitaba para combatir a Hulk y cuidarle las espaldas, mucho menos a unas tierras de las cuales no tenía buen historial. Todos los que llegaban, se perdían.

Era el tercer día cuando finalmente llegaron a la costa, lo que les siguió, fue una serie de precauciones silenciosas, emboscando y preparando flechas para atacar. Tony no entendía por qué estaban tan asustados, siendo que no veía un ejército o nada similar, de hecho, no había nada.

Se movieron con cuidado a lo largo de la costa, Tony pensaba que los betas se estaban haciendo paranoicos, tal vez no había nada, excepto su viejo barco, de aquella vez cuando llegó.

Hasta que encontraron un par de cabañas pequeñitas, en realidad una mediana y otra pequeña, muy cerca al bosque, casi al límite con la vegetación. Había un río no muy lejos de su ubicación, inteligente y oportuno.

¿Qué hacían un par de cabañas aquí? Quizás sí eran exploradores y esas eran sus pequeñas bases de descanso.

Fue una cosa de un descuido, mientras rodeaban las cabañas con cuidado, lanzas en mano; que un ave, o eso parecía, sobrevoló de ellos, e hizo caer de espaldas a varios. Algunos empezaron a pedirle disculpas, cuando un muchacho, de quizás no más de quince, con un par de alas en la espalda, se paró sobre una rama gruesa de uno de los árboles.   
Varios betas empezaron a decir que era el señor de las águilas, mitos en sus creencias.  
Steve permanecía quieto, sosteniendo a Tony tras de él, alerta.

Tony ya había visto cosas como Hulk, se suponía que esto no era más impresionante ¿verdad?

Sin embargo, el mundo no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

—Werner, no los ataques.

—Pero profesor-

—Por favor, aterriza.

Un hombre calvo y delgado, caminaba a pasos pequeños, como si le temblara las piernas, era pálido. Salió de la cabaña, y los betas le apuntaron con sus flechas. Él solo alzó ambas manos, símbolo de que no iba a hacerles daño.

Un par de niños se asomaron detrás de él, pero fueron empujados hacia adentro, con un par de pequeñas patadas amigables, para apartarlos de la puerta.

A Tony se le hacía familiar ese hombre. No podía descifrar cual era su casta, pero es que en el mundo donde solía desenvolverse, era difícil no enterarse de cada curiosidad. Sobre todo cuando el Rey Jaime, auto declarado enemigo de la magia —y costó convencerlo de que su armadura no era movida con "magia", incluso—, quiso enviarlo a capturar —o matar, no le especificó—, a Carlos Javier y sus aprendices brujos, así los llamaba. Pero finalmente, fue el Gran Inquisidor español, Enrique, quien corrió y se ofreció para ir en su búsqueda. Por ahí decían que Carlos y Enrique habían sido compañeros en el pasado, pero sus doctrinas y creencias los habían convertido en enemigos. El tipo era español, eso sí lo sabía, pero como todos los problemas siempre perseguían a Inglaterra, terminó en ese país, a saber por qué. Pero era bastante famoso en España, de hecho, Stark recordaba haber escuchado de él en reiteradas ocasiones cuando aún vivía en España, en los años de su adolescencia.

Tony no llegó a enterarse mucho del asunto con su captura, pero había visto al hombre en pinturas y se lo habían descrito, lo suficiente como para saber a quién capturar. Poco después quiso salir en busca de las Indias, pero terminó en Nuevo Mundo, el resto de la historia, estaba aún siendo narrada.

—Sé que no me entienden, y también sé que no quieren problemas... Yo tampoco.

—Yo sí puedo entenderte perfectamente —dijo el omega, en un inglés bastante fluido, considerando que casi no lo usaba.

El hombre delgado, quien Tony parecía reconocer como Carlos Javier, prestó atención a Tony; al parecer había estado ignorando parte de su presencia, quizás tratando de vigilar mejor a quienes le estaban apuntando con las flechas de punta de cobre. Si bien el omega no sabía mucho del tipo, era seguro que estaba haciendo algo —su mirada era sospechosa y escudriñante—, solo que no sabía qué.

—Soy quien crees que soy, omega Anthony Stark, por favor, dile a... tu... gente, que deje de apuntarme. Y si deseas, podemos hablar como... personas civilizadas.

El aludido siseó un poco, es decir, que él supiera, jamás había hablado con el tipo, hasta ese momento, claro, así que era difícil que supiera su nombre. Además, aún sabiendo el nombre del temido Lord Iron, Tony se había mostrado fuera de la armadura en ocasiones muy, pero muy escasas. Dudaba que este lo conociera, en absoluto.  
Tal vez sí era un brujo, como el Rey Jaime tan empecinado estaba en afirmar.

—¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? Si eres quien creo... Decían en Inglaterra que eres un brujo.

—El rey Jaime suele ser cruel y narcisista cuando se siente amenazado. Puede que te haya librado de tu posición como prisionero, pero eso no quiere decir que no siga siendo un Rey para su propia conveniencia.

—¿Cómo sabes...?

—En este mundo, no todo lo raro que ves es brujería, amigo omega. Quizás no confíes en mi de español a español, pero te pido que lo hagas de omega a omega. Tengo niños que proteger también, así como comprendes. No queremos una innecesaria riña, ustedes tampoco.

—Steve... sugiero que dejen de apuntarle...

El alfa frunció el ceño, un poco sorprendido por la sugerencia de su omega; pero si algo había aprendido de su convivencia con él, era que Tony no se regía o amoldaba al dictamen omega general, sino que, era muy, muy avezado, mucho más que muchos alfas o betas ahí presentes, incluso. Él tomaría la sugerencia de su pareja.

Steve habló con sus compañeros, quienes no le quitaban la vista al hombre de tierras extrañas, y al hombre águila a su lado. Al principio estaban reacios a colaborar con la sugerencia de Rojhaz. Si bien Steve no era el maestro de la sutileza o tacto, tenía un discurso fuerte, con todo y su testatudez, era bueno manejando grupos de guerreros. Así que luego de unos largos y tensos minutos, colaboraron, aún con desconfianza en su mirada, rozando sus dedos con sus arcos, cerca al carcaj, preparados.

Carlos Javier invitó a Tony dentro de la cabaña más grande con un gesto de mano, amablemente, pero Steve se interpuso en el camino del omega, totalmente en desacuerdo con la idea.

—Está bien, Steve.

—Voy contigo, o no entras... No confío en ellos.

Tony miró a Carlos, y éste asintió en silencio, ofreciéndoles a ambos pasar dentro de la cabaña.

El lugar olía dulce, un dulzor propio de las hojas viejas de cuadernos, aquellas que ya tienen el color mostaza por los años, y la madera reciente, a plantas, y a humedad, solo un poco. Además, había sillas y mesas en distintos lugares, todo el ambiente ordenado y silencioso.  
El chico ave, o Werner, como Carlos lo había llamado, subió escaleras arriba, llevándose a los niños en cada brazo, sin dejar de vigilarlos hasta desaparecer en el suelo del techo.

Carlos caminaba con dificultad, un bastón ahora lo acompañaba a cada lado, Tony pudo notar, que había una silla grande y equipada, mejor que muchas sillas para discapacitados que había visto anteriormente, aunque el tal Carlos no parecía discapacitado, al menos no totalmente. Ese detalle no lo sabía.

Stark indicó a Rojhaz que se sentara a su lado en la mesa de madera del centro de la sala, pero el alfa negó, y se plantó vigilante, con los brazos cruzados y el semblante serio, de pie, justo detrás de su omega, parecía no confiar ni en la pequeña silla de madera. Tony suspiró resignado, había partes que no podría cambiar en Steve, como su testarudez, pero gracias a esa misma característica, habían logrado muchas cosas también.

Carlos llegó acompañado de una joven, que traía una bandeja con tres tazas de té, ella los dejó sobre la mesa, ayudó a su maestro a sentarse, y se retiró en silencio.

—¿Té?

—Solo un poco, gracias.

—¿El alfa bebe té?

Tony miró de soslayo a Steve, que parecía no entender lo que decían, pero miraba con desconfianza las tazas.

—No creo que le guste, por el momento.

Javier pareció entender, y dejó la taza traída para Rojhaz a un lado, por si se animaba.

—Disculpen el recelo de mis estudiantes, cuando estuvimos en Inglaterra... Los visitantes externos que llegaban, no fueron muy amables.

—Supe que estuvieron fugitivos.

—De hecho nos capturaron. —La voz de Javier se tornó sombría—. Y el señor de Latveria nos encerró, sin luz, y en condiciones no muy idóneas. Escapamos... Perdimos a uno de nuestros miembros, y cansados de todo el conflicto, decidimos zarpar hacia tierras lejanas, no importaba si era el temeroso Nuevo Mundo, cualquier lugar sería mejor, y aquí estamos. Llegamos hace apenas una semana.

—Así que no llevan mucho.

—No. Pero estamos bastante... Aptos para la supervivencia, como seguro habrás visto.

—Su gente es... extraña.

—Brujos nos dicen ¿viste a esa joven que trajo el té? —Carlos resopló—. Se llama Wanda, era la hermana Wanda hasta hace poco, cuando quisieron quemarla en la hoguera junto a su hermano Petros, porque fueron acusados de brujería. Escaparon, y se unieron a mi escuela. Su padre, el Gran Inquisidor, no hizo mucho, al parecer.

—¿Cómo podríamos saber nosotros que ustedes no serán amenaza? Tienen estas... Habilidades, suficiente como para hacer lo que les plazca —Tony se recostó sobre el espaldar de la silla, y se cruzó de brazos, alzando una ceja.

Aunque si ellos hubieran querido hacerles daño, ya lo hubieran hecho.

—Estamos hartos de los conflictos; solo quiero un lugar tranquilo donde poder enseñar a mis estudiantes que este mundo y sus habitantes aún valen la pena.

—Los habitantes naturales de éstas tierras tampoco quieren conflicto. Solo que... Desconfían. De hecho, el hijo del líder quería proponer paz entre ambos, si es que ustedes resultaban ser buenas personas.

—Yo estoy de acuerdo con ello. Podríamos ser aliados, estar en paz, solo queremos una vida tranquila.

El aroma de este omega, ahora que podía percibirlo mejor ya que no había tanto alfa a la intemperie, era suave y tranquilizador. Olía a que podía confiar en él, solo que Tony no estaba seguro de si era algo prudente. Este omega tenía en su mirada, la determinación y el sosiego.

Cuando Tony quiso beber de la taza de té, Steve puso su fuerte mano sobre la del omega, negando, desconfiado.

—Steve, es solo agua con esencia...

—Lo sirvió su gente —argumentó, señalando al omega Javier—. No sabemos si es inofensiva.

—Lo es, podemos confiar en éstas personas... Buscan paz, es lo que dicen.

Los ojos de Steve se entrecerraron, desconfiados, y probó primero el té de la taza de Tony, antes de decidir si era inofensivo o no. Esperó un rato, y al ver que no le sucedía nada, permitió que el omega lo probara.   
Quizás eso sería considerado una exageración, pero tomando en cuenta que incluso la Reina Isabel I murió envenenada, pues ahora ya no sonaba tan descabellado. Aunque Steve no sabía esa historia, quizás en el pasado hubo sucedido algo similar, así que Tony lo dejó cerciorarse.

—Pueden dormir esta noche en las habitaciones de la cabaña al lado, es pequeña, y quizás no entren todos, pero al menos tú necesitas descansar.

Tony tradujo a Steve lo que Carlos había mencionado, con calma, y el alfa respondió de inmediato.

—Dormiremos en los tipis, podemos construirlos rápidamente en la zona al rededor, si no molestamos. Aún están... Reticentes. Pero gracias, de todos modos.

Carlos Javier entendió, y los dejó salir de la cabaña. Todos los nativos estaban de pie aún, atentos, y parecieron más tranquilos cuando Steve y Tony salieron de la cabaña.

Para esa noche, Javier y sus estudiantes ofrecieron una comida para todos, en símbolo de paz y fraternidad. De nuevo, fue Steve quien probó la comida antes de que Tony la comiera.  
Al ver que casi todos los betas y alfas comían con tranquilidad, algunos desconfiados decidieron darle una oportunidad a la comida preparada por la gente extraña.

La mesa era muy pequeña como para que todos cupieran ahí, así que se sentaron en el suelo, en medio de las luces de las velas. Al principio todo fue silencioso, durante un largo rato fue así, hasta que poco a poco empezaron a charlar entre sí, como siempre, en su dialecto. Tony estaba sentado al lado de Steve y de Javier, quien pedía a sus estudiantes, también ahí presentes, mantenerse amables.

En algo era cierto que la comida ponía en mejor humor a las personas, pues en poco más de una hora, mientras comían la segunda porción, muchos incluso hacían bromas entre ellos, y contaban historias. Javier parecía contento con el resultado, bastante más aliviado.

Al final de la noche, los alfas cantaron una canción, y eso fue suficiente como para saber que era posible un trato pacífico entre ambos grupos.

Muy temprano en la mañana, mientras todos los alfas y betas dormían en sus tipis improvisados, afuera y en los rededores de las cabañas, Tony tocó la puerta de la cabaña donde Carlos Javier dijo que dormiría. Steve aún seguía durmiendo de manera ininterrumpida, por lo que Tony fue cuidadoso de no despertarlo.

Cuando el otro omega abrió la puerta, lo dejó pasar sin ningún inconveniente.

—¿El alfa no viene contigo?

—No ¿por qué debería seguirme aún ahora?

—Siempre parece vigilarte. Tiene motivos, protege al omega que ama y a su descendencia.

Stark lo miró alzando una ceja, atiborrado de curiosidad.

El aire ya no estaba tan almizclado, tanto olor a alfa le irritaba la nariz, es decir, estaba vinculado, preñado y enamorado, el aroma de Steve era el único que quería y necesitaba; pero había muchos otros alfas durmiendo en sus tipis, cerca, mientras caminaba al aire libre por entre los tipis olía mucho a diferentes alfas y solía ser incómodo y un poco desagradable esta concentración.

—Desde que saliste... Pareces saber mucho sobre mí, y no recuerdo haberte contado mi vida.

—No necesitas... En realidad, nadie necesita. Solo... Lo sé.

—¿Y eso no es brujería? Porque no recuerdo que los alquimistas pudieran hacer algo similar.

Carlos ofreció a Tony sentarse en una de las sillas, a lo cual accedió, y siguió mirando inquisitivamente a Carlos, tratando de que su duda no se perdiera en el silencio.

—Las personas nos denominaron brujos, o hijos de la brujería. Pero... Yo solo sé que nací con este... poder, don, maldición; como desees llamarlo. No sabemos cómo llamarnos, así que gran parte de mis estudiantes también se auto llaman brujos, a pesar de no practicar brujería en su máximo esplendor.

—¿Ustedes no le rezan al demonio, o tienen contacto con ese tipo de criaturas infernales, así como se supone que lo hacen todos los brujos?

Carlos Javier negó, aunque frunció el ceño, pensando en alguien, pero luego despejó su mente, y cerró los ojos.

—Nosotros tenemos habilidades, como habrás visto en Wener, por ejemplo, mi estudiante con alas... Él nació así, si algún brujo le habrá lanzado alguna maldición cuando fue un bebé, ni siquiera él lo sabe. Pero aprendimos a vivir con esto, y a controlar nuestras habilidades. Pero la corona y la iglesia simplemente no nos dejaba vivir en paz.

—Tenía entendido que la corona antes era más... Comprensible con esos asuntos.

—La Reina Isabel I de Inglaterra, específicamente. Una vez fue envenenada y Jaime I tomó su lugar, todo se tornó sombrío. Cuando perdimos a Jean, una de mis más brillantes estudiantes, decidimos irnos. Ya no queríamos perder más.

—Lamento su pérdida.

—De igual manera, Anthony.

—¿Sabes? Es un poco extraño que sepas cosas dr mí así sin más.

—Solo sé lo necesario y básico, no hurgo mucho en las mentes de las personas, hubo detalles que en el pasado, fueron desagradables de saber, he aprendido poco a poco.

Tony respiró más tranquilo, no es como si le gustase que algunas cosas de su pasado fuera de conocimiento de alguien externo.

—Yo solo venía porque... Quería saber si tenías libros o información acerca de las... gestaciones de omegas machos. A éstas alturas, seguro sabes que estoy en estado.

—No cargué con muchos libros al respecto, solo tengo dos, si te sirven podría prestártelos, por el momento esos libros no nos son de utilidad para nosotros.

—Lo agradecería.

Lo acompañó hasta la biblioteca, con muchos libros, el aroma a libros viejos, dulce y polvoriento, lo hicieron estornudar.

—Es una decisión que admiro de tu parte, Anthony, siento que eres feliz con ese alfa, a muchos nos hubiera costado dejar la civilización de lado —dijo Javier, buscando en una pila de libros.

—En realidad no es tan difícil si te acostumbras, mi corazón tenía un gran estímulo como.... para adaptarme.

Javier sonrió un poco, antes de alcanzarle los libros.

—Entiendo eso. Me alegro que haya quienes... sean felices con sus destinados.

Tony no sabía qué responder a eso, la mirada de Carlos se había tornado un poco melancólica, pero cambió a los segundos, dejando atrás conflictos pasados.

—Puedes quedártelo todo el tiempo que lo necesites. Si es tu primera cría, te sentirás más seguro si tienes información previa.

Tony estuvo de acuerdo con eso.

Habían estrechado sus manos, los alfas a cargo lo hicieron, Carlos Javier y Scotius Sumerisle, fueron los que estrecharon manos en nombre de paz para ambos grupos. De esa manera, regresaron a Roanoke.

Probablemente Tony ya tenía casi tres meses, eso calculaba, o ya los tenía, Jess había tenido contracciones estos últimos dos días, por lo que estaban atentos, en uno de esos días llegaría el bebé de Carol y Jess.

Si Tony era honesto, le daba curiosidad todo al respecto. Podría aprender de la crianza de ese bebé, cómo lo alimentaban, bañaban, y esas cosas. Él nunca había estado involucrado con ningún bebé antes, no más de los que había visto al pasar por las calles de Londres, o aquellos que había visto de lejos en la misma Roanoke. Ni siquiera tuvo mucho contacto con los bebés de Ashalen, ahora que lo pensaba, tenía muchísimo que aprender.

Los libros de Carlos Javier tenían información acerca de los omegas y cómo iba cambiando su cuerpo conforme avanzaba la gestación. Las cosas que debían comer para estar fuertes, cambios de humor y comportamiento y demás generalidades. También la de los alfas parejas, que básicamente solo se veían afectados si estaban vinculados y en una convivencia constante con su omega preñado. Por lo que Steve entraba en ese grupo.

Entendió su aumento de apetito, su calor repentino, y de paso la pseudo-anudación que Steve lograba cada vez que lo hacían, lo cual era bastante seguido, solo los días fuera dejaron de hacerlo, para cuidarse las espaldas todo el tiempo.

El bulto naciente apenas se notaba, con la túnica suelta hasta poco más abajo de las rodillas puesta, no se notaba, pero cuando estaba desnudo frente a Steve en las últimas noches, sí, solo que poco. Steve ahora lo trataba con más cuidado, en la intimidad, incluso tenía temor de hacer posiciones sexuales peligrosas, y si Tony era sincero, él tampoco insistiría con eso.

Los libros decían que se tenía que evitar presión alguna sobre el bulto en desarrollo, así que tomarían ese consejo.

Esa tarde, cuando el sol naranja ya estaba desapareciendo, y el cielo morado estaba cada vez más oscuro, hubo un incendio.

Fue el wigwam donde estaba Osborne, y luego otros tipis, el fuego se dispersaba con suma naturalidad y facilidad. O eso parecía.

Estaban preparando la cena, y repartiendo carnes en la zona central, por lo que el fuego en los tipis de las fronteras, no fue tan evidente hasta luego de unos momentos.

Varios empezaron a alarmarse, había niños llorando y corriendo en busca de sus padres, por lo que un buen grupo de personas, sin importar la casta, salió corriendo al río, con pocillos de barro para llevar agua.

Tony también ayudaría, Steve había salido a por agua también. Y todos empezaron a advertir a otros que salieran de sus tipis, en vista que el aire de inicios de otoño avivaba el fuego.

También había otros alfas buscando rastros, para averiguar si algún enemigo era culpable de estos incendios.

Muchos sospechaban que sí.

Roanoke estaba más alborotada de lo usual, bueno, tenían motivos.

Cuando Tony entró al bosque en dirección del río, fue atrapado por una mano polvorienta, su brazo apretado con uñas y dedos ásperos. Antes de poder decir algo, una mano tapó su boca.

Tony era fuerte, se sacudió y forcejeó con avidez, pero parecía que aquel del agarre lo era un poco más. El hedor a orina y tierra estaba presente, y él estaba en estado, su nariz era bastante sensible a los aromas, le dio náuseas.

Había leído en el libro, que un omega no estaba en todo su potencial cuando se encontraba en estado, por lo que su captor ganó el forcejeo.

—Shhhhhhh omega, mantente callado, y estarás bien. —La voz rasposa y atragantada de Norman Osborne timbró en sus oídos, y sintió una desagradable punzada de alerta en su pecho, algo que le advertía que esto no estaba bien, nada bien—. Ahora, camina.

Tony se hubiese plantado en su sitio, si no fuese porque había una navaja de cobre sobre su vientre, acariciando lo ancho de su vientre con la punta.

—Así que el engendro empieza a crecer... Jajajaja

La risa histérica de Osborne le heló la piel, y a pesar de que era asqueroso seguirlo teniendo cerca, colaboró. Osborne no creía en nadie, y era un asesino, ya lo había hecho antes, si hubiera sido inocente, no hubiese huido antes de su corte ¿verdad?   
De cualquier forma, ya había asesinado betas.  
Y Tony no tenía duda alguna que Osborne no dudaría en matar a un omega preñado, sin escrúpulos, así que no estaba a salvo mientras esa navaja apuntaba a su vientre.

Desearía poderle dar una paliza a este alfa, quizás podría ganarle, contando con que el tipo no había comido bien estas semanas. A menos que le hayan alimentado con normalidad, lo cual, no parecía ser tan posible, es decir, Roanoke no trataría bien a sus prisioneros ¿cierto? Había matado a su gente.

El cerebro de Tony funcionaba rápido, y no tuvo que cavilar mucho al respecto, como para sospechar que quien había causado esos incendios, fue Osborne. ¿Cómo había escapado? Quién sabría, había muchas formas, incluso una piedra era útil si eras muy paciente y sabías darle el uso adecuado. Sobre todo, de dónde había conseguido esa navaja.

Lo obligó a caminar un largo trecho a pie, a pasos rápidos, la guardia beta estaba ayudando con el incendio, por lo que escabullirse no representó tanto obstáculo, y cuando Osborne se sintió seguro, decidió parar para amarrarle las manos y el tórax a Tony con una cuerda tosca.

—Por qué estás-

—Shhhhh a callar, omega. Ese es el trato que merecen. Necesitas modales.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, y respiró pesado, molesto. Con su estado, muchas de las emociones que sentía eran bastante más intensas, por lo que ahora estaba irritado y furioso hasta por los poros.

—Te llevaré hasta la costa, me enseñarás como usar tu armadura, y zarparé a Inglaterra. Yo solo no puedo zarpar un barco de ese tamaño, así que me ayudarás, lastimosamente, eres la única persona con conocimiento de esto, otro salvaje sería inútil, y no tengo paciencia para enseñar.

—O sino, qué —retó el omega, apretando los dientes.

—Esta navaja se incrustará donde tu engendro crece. Sería divertido hacerlo, nunca he visto como es una cría antes de nacer... —Una sonrisa divertida se dibujó en su rostro por unos segundos—. Pero si me ayudas a largarme de aquí, te dejaré vivir y podrás volver con tu salvaje alfa. ¿Tenemos un trato?

Tony no era tonto, quizás si Osborne fuera un tipo más cuerdo, le hubiera creído, pero no era así. Este hombre ya había matado gente incluso antes de llegar a Nuevo Mundo, ¿qué le garantizaba a él que Norman cumpliría con su palabra?

Con la experiencia que Stark tuvo con estos altercados, cuando fue heraldo en Inglaterra, él pronosticaría que de todas formas lo mataría, le ayudase o no.  
Y era bastante más sensato escoger la opción que retrasaba dicho destino, no creía que llegarían muy lejos a pie, Osborne no había calculado bien el tiempo y la distancia. Los encontrarían, Tony confiaba en que sí.

Sinceramente, él no se consideraba un indefenso omega que necesitaba de su alfa capaz de combatir dragones y bestias feroces, como los cuentos de su nodriza cuando fue niño; pero sí tenía una gran desventaja al respecto. En ese momento, estaba en estado, lo que naturalmente le limitaba en gran medida, porque su vientre ya no estaba enteramente plano.

—Trato —respondió Tony.


	13. 11

_—Esto, esta pequeña piedra de plata, tiene mucho valor allá lejos, de donde venimos —señaló Tony, tomando la plata en forma de piedra, botada en el río._

_No era un río hondo ni grande, era una de las tantas ramificaciones de uno más importante, seguro, o algo similar, pero el agua era cristalina, aunque había encontrado un trozo de plata primitiva acumulada en la costa, mojada por el movimiento de las ondas en el agua; era bastante deducible que no era muy frecuente encontrar una, sobre todo, diferenciarlas entre las tantas piedras claras. Era un pequeño trozo perdido, lejos de su yacimiento. Claro, que aquí no tenían idea de su valor, y Tony apostaba que quizás ni siquiera se habían interesado en el material._

_—Es solo una piedra que parece brillar un poco más que las demás._

_—Pero tiene propiedades que las piedras comunes no tienen. Éstas se derriten, y de eso puedes fabricar muchas cosas._

_Steve lo miró curioso por unos segundos, antes de concentrar su atención en la piedra. A la luz del sol brillaba nacarada, plateada, pero parecía desprender polvo plateado cuando la frotaba mucho contra sus dedos. Nunca había visto nada similar en el pasado, ni siquiera las pepitas de cobre eran así. Ellos habían aprendido a tallar el cobre golpeando las pepitas con piedras grandes, calentándolas durante un tiempo._

_—Te creo. —Fue lo que Steve dijo._

_—Dime donde nace el río, ahí hallaremos más._

_—No lo sé con exactitud. Pero no es cerca._

_—Entonces averigüémoslo._

_—Está muy lejos, Tony... No es prudente-_

_—Por favor... —Últimamente, esa pequeña frase lograba cosas increíbles a favor de Tony._

_Y cuando vio a Steve resoplar, supo que pronto conocería la fuente de plata._   
  
  
  


Recordó esa pasada situación, justo en ese momento, cuando trataba de tomar agua del río; sus pies ardían, calientes, adoloridos. Habían caminado a paso rápido casi toda la noche; aunque en realidad, Osborne había tirado de la cuerda sobre su tórax, y por temor a que eso resultara mal para su cría, se vio obligado a seguir el ritmo desconsiderado.

Tenía mucho sueño, estaba cansado, y no había comido bien, apenas unas bayas al paso, y él necesitaba más, mucho más, esto no estaba bien, nada bien.  
Tony necesitaba dormir, y comer algo decente, además de que su cuerpo se empezaba a sentir incómodo al estar lejos de Steve.

—Necesito dormir, Osborne —reclamó Stark, aún con sus manos atadas y mojadas en el río.

—No puedes darte ese privilegio, omega, puedes resistir.

—Estoy en estado, necesito dormir, podría colapsar.

—Entonces colapsa, y luego te ahogaré en el río, después de sacarte al engendro, por supuesto. —La sonrisa macabra de Norman, le heló la piel—. Ya descansaste mucho, camina.

Tony apretó los dientes y se puso de pie, antes de que Norman tirara de la cuerda sobre su tórax, y comenzó a caminar. Aún tenía fuerzas, claro, a pesar de su cansancio, pero dudaba que fuera así hasta la siguiente noche.

Era cierto que su cuerpo reclamaba descanso, y por ratos veía borroso el panorama. Todo el ruido que los acompañaba era el de sus pisadas sobre la tierra, las piedras, y de vez en cuando alguna que otra rama; también el sonido de las aves nocturnas y los aullidos de los lobos a lo lejos. Tony esperaba que no hubiesen linces ni serpientes cerca, en primavera sí era posible encontrarlos.

No estuvo seguro de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero debió ser mucho, ya que el cielo estaba menos amoratado ahora, dando paso al celeste del día.

Tony sentía una sobrecarga en sus pantorrillas y talones, y por alguna extraña razón, parecía que pesaba ahora muchos kilos menos, pero sabía que era solo su percepción, era un poco exagerado creer que se podía bajar todo eso en una noche solo por haber caminado rápido sin haber dormido.

No era la primera vez que se encontraba en una situación similar; en el pasado, estos percances eran tan, tan usuales.  
La sensación de fatiga y desvanecimiento, el cosquilleo débil en la cabeza y los párpados pesados, sus ojeras oscuras por la falta de sueño, y ahora a todo ello se sumaba la punzada en la palma de los pies, como si pisara fuego puro y doloroso. Incluso sus pantorrillas empezaban a quemar.

No tuvo idea de cuanto tiempo continuó así, quizás horas, antes del segundo descanso, el cual duró muy poco, pero al menos comió más bayas y tomó agua.

Stark estaba en un punto en el que sabía que aún si se liberaba, no sería capaz de llegar muy lejos. Quizás esto era peor que la primera vez que lo capturaron, cuando llegó a Nuevo Mundo.

Cuando reanudaron la caminata, gran parte de esta se la pasó siendo jaloneado por la cuerda, ya que su velocidad había disminuido notablemente.

—No estás tan ligero, camina —regañó Osborne, mientras tironeaba de la cuerda.

—Cómo supiste que estaba en estado, cuando me capturaste... Parecías ya saber previamente de mi estado... —inquirió Tony, de repente.

Tenía que distraer a Osborne, quizás así dejara de ser tan molestoso.

—¿No es obvio?

—No se me nota todavía. No con las ropas que uso.

—Apestas a omega preñado. ¿No te hueles?

Tony siseó por lo dicho; quizás él y Steve no se percataran lo mucho que el aroma del estado de Tony avanzaba conforme su cría crecía. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Jess olía mucho, mucho, mucho a moras últimamente, como si se hubiese echado una redoma entera de perfume de moras, quizás sea debido a que su embarazo ya estaba en su punto máximo.

—Es eso lo que te ata a este lugar, ¿cierto? El engendro.

Tony apretó los labios, bastante incómodo, no le agradaba que su cría sea llamado "engendro", menos por boca de este loco.

—No.

—Jajajaja ¿qué otra cosa más sería? Ohhh... Tienes una marca, también... Eso debe influir en algo.

—Mis motivos no te incumben, Osborne. Solo debe importar que te ayudaré a salir de aquí.

—Ok, ok... —Esa mueca burlesca que no le agradaba, apareció en el rostro de Norman—; más vale, o ya sabes...

—¿Cómo es que conseguiste esta cuerda y esa daga? ¿Tú fuiste el que causó el incendio?

Por unos minutos, las preguntas de Tony quedaron perdidas en el aire, deshechas por los sonidos de las aves empezando un nuevo día. Pero Osborne no parecía querer responder.

—Respóndeme.

—¿Para qué deseas saberlo?

—¿Por qué no querría?

—Bueno. —El alfa se alzó de hombros—. No es la historia de ningún plan malicioso, de hecho, solo... Es la historia de un omega muy joven que creyó enamorarse de mí...

Tony entrecerró los ojos, y se detuvo de golpe. El tironeo de Norman ajustó su tórax, pero no se movió.

—¡Camina!

—Qué significa eso.

—Significa lo que significa, Stark. Los omegas son tan estúpidos cuando se enamoran, igual que los alfas... El amor es relativo, y hace vulnerables a las personas. Estos salvajes pusieron a un omega para que me diera de comer, mala decisión; eventualmente, fue fácil de ilusionar... Vieras lo joven y entusiasmado que estaba... ¿No has escuchado esas historias de absurdo romance?

—Eres un bastardo. ¿Qué hiciste?

—No más de lo que ese omega hizo, supongo. —Norman volvió a tirar de la cuerda, y Tony empezó a caminar de nuevo, un poco conmocionado.

**…**

**…**

—¿Quién es? —inquirió uno de los betas ahí presentes, frente al cadáver relativamente reciente de un omega macho joven, probablemente 16 o 17 años.

—Un omega del wigwam, era el encargado de darle de comer al prisionero.

En el centro de su pecho, había una mancha enorme y pesada de sangre, ya secándose en los límites, el chico era joven, y su expresión parecía sorprendida, ahora tiesa.

Los tipis que se quemaron quedaron totalmente reducidos a un cúmulo de ramas negras y tostadas, la piel del tipi era algo muy fácil de consumir, por eso la urgencia por apagar el fuego. El wigwam donde yacía prisionero Osborne también estaba reducido a cenizas, al menos la mitad, fue dentro de este que estaba tirado el cadáver del chico.

Varios aún estaban ayudando a apagar alguno que otro objeto en llamas, pero ya el fuego estaba controlado, al menos.

Steve llevaba buscando a Tony desde poco después de iniciado el incendio, era cierto que solo había ido al río por un pocillo grande de barro lleno de agua, para ayudar, pero antes de regresar al bosque, quiso ver y poner a salvo a su omega.

El problema fue que no lo encontró ni en el tipi, ni a los alrededores. Encima Jess estaba tratando de dar a luz a su bebé, así que Carol no pudo ayudarle con ninguna observación al respecto.  
Preguntó y preguntó, pero nadie le dio ninguna información.

Era apenas iniciada la madrugada, todo estaba oscuro, la noche reinaba. Y Steve empezaba a exasperarse.

Incluso su pulso se aceleró, triste, preocupado, nervioso, ansioso, molesto. Era el vínculo también, picando, haciéndolo sentir incómodo al no saber nada de Tony, y por lo que sentía en su pecho, parecía no estar cerca.

Pidió ayuda una última vez a los betas vigilantes, pero ellos volvieron a repetirle, por enésima vez, que estaban tan ocupados ayudando, que no se percataron si su omega o cualquiera había salido fuera del territorio.

Se le heló más la piel, cuando vio el cadáver del joven omega siendo llevado por dos betas.

—¿Qué le pasó a ese muchacho? —preguntó al paso.

—Pensamos que el prisionero lo mató de una apuñalada en el pecho, a saber de dónde sacó esa arma.

Steve asintió en silencio, pero antes de alejarse, reflexionó la respuesta del beta.

—Espera... ¿Y el prisionero?

—Huyó, no lo encontramos. Pero no lo difundas mucho, puede causar pánico. Más del que ya se vivió.

Algo no cuadraba con eso. El prisionero no estaba, Tony no estaba... ¿Quizás haya tomado cautivos a varios omegas?

Se acercó a otro beta, que estaba recogiendo las maderas quemadas de uno de los wigwams, especialmente donde estaba antes el prisionero.

—Ey, compañero beta.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Mi omega no está, quisiera saber si hay más desaparecidos en Roanoke, después del incendio.

—Mira, hasta donde sepa, no hay desaparecidos reportados... Puedes preguntar a los de la frontera, ellos han realizado un sondeo general.

Steve sintió sus latidos acelerarse, la desesperación nublando su reflexión, totalmente preocupado. Vio a los de la frontera aglomerar a las personas en un espacio abierto, lejos del humo que reinaba en la atmósfera de la comunidad.

—Mi omega no está. —Aferró su mano al hombro de uno de sus compañeros alfa—. Y el alfa prisionero tampoco.

El otro alfa alzó una ceja, e hizo una mueca burlesca.

—¿Tu omega no es el que se fugó? No me sorprendería que lo haya hecho de nuevo, quizás se fue con ese alfa...

Steve estrelló la espalda del otro alfa contra el árbol más cercano, bastante molesto y tensando los músculos de manera intimidante, sus ojos libres de empatía.

Otros trataron de tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, Steve lo soltó antes de que otros tuvieran que intervenir. Y sin decir nada más, tomó una lanza de punta de cobre, de esas que estaban tiradas en un cúmulo, y corrió en dirección al bosque.  
No era una buena idea decirle cosas similares a un alfa, al menos no si éste estaba enojado y estresado; pero eso no era algo que el otro pudiera saber.  
Además, para Steve no era un asunto con el que se pudiera bromear.

A él le daba mala espina todo esto, su pulso estaba acelerado y se sentía molesto. Él solo... Rastrearía a Tony, su aroma debió dejar rastros, al menos para Steve, seguro lo estaría muy claro en el ambiente.

**…**

**…**

Las rodillas de Tony dolían ahora, y si Tony era honesto, su humor empezaba a cambiar. Había tratado de resistir más que Osborne en caminata, debido a que era obvio que él había estado en mejores condiciones, pero su estado le jugaba mucho en contra.  
Pensó que se le ocurriría algo, y quizás sí, pero necesitaba sus manos para la gran mayoría de cosas que se le ocurría.

Todo lo que había logrado con tratar de liberar sus manos de la atadura brusca, fue rasparse la piel, y dejarle ardiendo las articulaciones de las muñecas.

Pero ya estaba muy irritado, y no quería seguir inmiscuido en el embrollo. Solo caminó cada vez más rápido, contra los reclamos de sus pantorrillas, había analizado bastante bien cómo podría evadirlo, aunque con las manos atadas... Quizás solo contaba con una oportunidad. No iban a llegar a la playa, al menos no ambos vivos, Tony calculaba que no; y sus cálculos no eran errados en la gran mayoría de casos.

La última media hora, sus sentidos habían estado inquietos, ansiosos, como si Steve pudiera estar con él, su cuerpo lo necesitaba. El omega pensaba que eran alucinaciones suyas.

Así que tomó su oportunidad, antes de que ya no tuviera fuerzas. Cuando estuvieron tomando agua en el río, se acercó sigilosamente a Osborne, y trató de desmayarlo, ahorcándolo con la cuerda que unía sus muñecas. Envolvió a Norman del cuello, como si lo quisiera abrazar por detrás, y tiró con toda la fuerza de su peso hacia atrás, tensando todos los músculos de sus brazos y cuerpo.

No era bueno para alguien en su estado hacerlo, era como cargar un montón de peso, pero no tenía opciones.

Osborne podría haber estado menos alimentado que Stark en ese momento, pero era un alfa, eso contaba. Además, bien era cierto que Tony era muy fuerte y hábil, pero estaba en estado, y eso le mermaba a su fuerza, tal vez, más de lo que calculó. Un error que le costaría.

Fue volcado hacia adelante, toda su espalda cayó de golpe contra la tierra y el pasto, y fue como si su sangre fuera a hacer ebullición hacia arriba, una fuerza de presión hacia su cabeza, y no escuchó nada más.  
Norman estaba despotricando algo, los ojos muy abiertos, casi maniáticos, pero no podía escucharlo, el efecto de la fuerza con la que recibió el golpe aún no se iba.

Aún así, se puso de pie, y todo pareció hacerse doble, pero Tony trató de asestar un golpe con sus pies, lo único que podía utilizar, esto no pintaba bien para él, había hecho una mala estimación, y ahora estaba a punto de ser asesinado.

—Debí suponer que no ibas a llegar a la playa, Stark. ¿Esto es lo mejor que se te ocurrió?

Cuando recibió una patada en el lado derecho a la altura de su vientre, el dolor fue tan agudo, que rodó como mecanismo de desesperada defensa, para alejarse de Norman.

No llegaron más golpes, afortunadamente; unos segundos pasaron, hasta que vio a Osborne de pie, alerta, mirando hacia todos lados, a unos metros de él. Y de pronto, una cosa borrosa pareció embestir contra Norman, y lo tumbó al suelo, metros lejos de su posición inicial.

—¡Qué trucos estás usando, Stark!

Tony no tenía idea, esto era casi tan o más extraño para él.

Otro golpe invisible asestó contra Osborne, antes de que escuchara pisadas y crujidos de hojas cada vez más cerca. Esto era raro, se preguntaba si ya estaría alucinando.

De pronto, todo su cuerpo se relajó, cuando su aroma favorito fue percibidle en el aire. Era el aroma que amaba.

Y antes de que pudiera percatarse, yacía semi sentado, recostando su espalda en un árbol. Él no se había movido, hasta donde supiera, su abdomen y espalda dolían mucho aún.

—Está usted un poco pesado.

Una voz amable se escuchó desde arriba, cerca, un muchacho de pie, a su lado. Y de pronto, ya no estaba atado por ningún lado.   
No tuvo mucho tiempo para analizar al chico, ya que frente a él, a unos metros, Steve estaba golpeando descontroladamente a Osborne, una lanza tirada al lado; no fue por mucho tiempo, cualquier golpe que Norman dio en el cuerpo de Steve, pareció no inmutarlo, incluso esquivó a las justas los navajazos que Norman trató de propinar, más concentrado en alcanzarlo. Steve rápidamente atrapó el brazo de Norman, y lo apretó con fuerza, logrando que soltara el único instrumento que le otorgaba ventaja, el sonido casi inaudible del metal chocando con el pasto; mientras ahora Rojhaz parecía haber neutralizado a Osborne en el suelo.

Era todo un violento duelo de alfas, pero con Steve en mucha más ventaja ya que, bueno, él estaba furioso, quizás más que furioso.

Vio a Norman sacudirse con fuerza, arañando a Steve en las costillas, pero el rubio alfa estaba tan enojado y lleno de adrenalina, que no parecía poder sentir dolor. Ahora lo golpeaba.

—Steve, ya déjalo —dijo Tony, tratando de calmarlo.

Nunca lo había visto así.

Ni siquiera aquella vez que un alfa en estro quiso forzarlo, cuando aún no tenía la mordida, Steve se había puesto tan furioso como ahora. Ahora parecía poseído.

Y le gritaba algo a Osborne, ahora inconsciente, algo sobre lo pésima idea que fue atreverse a tocar a su omega, y a su cría.

—Steve, por favor, déjalo, ahora —ordenó, con voz firme.

Tony no quería que las manos de Steve se marcharan con un tipo como Osborne. No valía la pena.

—Cielos, su alfa está bastante intenso con esto... Pudo haberlo matado.

—¿Y tú eres...? —El chico se le hacía conocido, estaba vestido como la clase baja de la civilización, así que...

Interrumpieron su pequeña conversación, cuando Rojhaz empezaba a respirar ruidosamente, ahora de espaldas a Stark y al chico; sus hombros anchos se movían de arriba hacia abajo cuando respiraba, calmándose.

Tony prefirió no hacer ruido por unos segundos, esperando... Steve se calmaría. Él solo... Había perdido la cabeza; probablemente hubiese matado a Osborne si la voz de Tony no hubiera intervenido. Los alfas vinculados, naturalmente, eran muy perceptivos a las necesidades y peticiones de su pareja. No era la primera vez que Tony veía a un alfa perder la cabeza por altercados que lo superaban emocionalmente, era probable que Steve haya estado furioso y aterrado antes de solo... Perder la poca paciencia que tenía antes de pasar a la furia total.

Cuando el ritmo de la respiración de Rojhaz ahora parecía normal, él se puso de pie, y se giró hacia su dirección, su rostro antes contraído de frustración, ahora empezaba a suavizar el semblante, paulatinamente, dejando paso al alivio.

Steve corrió hacia Tony, y se arrodilló frente a él, antes de besarle la frente; el omega no se había percatado que también estaba sonriendo cuando sintió el aroma del alfa muy cerca suyo.

Rojhaz dejó la atención sobre Stark para gruñirle al joven parado al lado del árbol donde reposaba el omega, arrugando el entrecejo con desconfianza.

—Oye, oye, tranquilo amigo, soy aliado.

Steve apretó los dientes, analizando al joven que estaba cerca a su omega, analizando si era amenaza, aún tratando de encontrar toda su razón.

—Te ayudé a llegar aquí, ¿recuerdas? Yo te avisé que-

—Recordar, recordar, beta.

Steve había hablado en un inglés bastante inexperto; de hecho no era sorprendente, Tony le había enseñado durante todo este tiempo, desde que supo que Steve era inglés, y que había olvidado su lengua materna; solo que apenas podía comunicarse y aún no le era posible entender un diálogo muy avanzado, ni coloquial, no a la velocidad con la que se suele hablar normalmente.

—Beta guiar Rojhaz a Tony. —Al decir eso, Rojhaz besó con mucho cariño la mejilla de Stark, acariciando sus cabellos oscuros.

—Me paseaba tranquilamente por todo el bosque y pues vi lo que pasaba, luego rumbo a tu tribu, vi al nativo rubio corriendo muy desesperado por el bosque y pues le avisé ya que lo reconocí...

El chico habló muy, muy rápido, incluso para alguien que sabía inglés como Tony, solo podía entenderlo a medias, no lo suficiente, quizás lo necesario.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Steve, acariciando el vientre de Tony.

El omega solo resopló, la respuesta no iba a gustarle al alfa, ya lo conocía lo suficiente como para estar seguro de eso.

—Te seré sincero, me duele el golpe, así que quizás no pueda caminar con tranquilidad...

Rojhaz respiró pesadamente, nuevamente tratando de calmarse, estaba a nada de regresar hacia el cuerpo inconsciente de Osborne, y desquitar toda su frustración y enojo con él. Pero el aroma que Stark desprendía de si mismo, lo ayudaba a seguir pisando la tierra de la razón.

—Me llevaré el cuerpo del alfa malvado hacia la costa, el profesor sabrá qué hacer.

—Esp-

Y antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, una silueta borrosa desapareció el cuerpo de Norman, antes tirado en el pasto.

—Es muy extraño —comentó Tony.

—Si en su casa vive el hombre águila, debe ser normal para ellos ser tan raros. Alguna especie de poder otorgado por la naturaleza.

Tony supuso algo similar, debería ser cosa de esos "dones" de los que Carlos Javier le habló aquella vez.

—Te cargaré hasta Roanoke, e iras al curandero.

—Estoy un poco más pesado que antes, supongo.

—Eso no es problema.

Si Tony era honesto, no creía necesaria la participación de un curandero; este dolor pasaría, aunque sentía como si tuviera un moretón sensible en el lado derecho de su abdomen, casi a la altura de su vientre. Él no se iba a asustar por eso, no debía, aunque en su interior, en verdad estaba un poco preocupado.

—Ese hombre... Cómo se atrevió...

—Tranquilízate, estoy bien, en el sentido general, solo fueron un par de-

—Tú y nuestra cría estuvieron en peligro; debí haberte vigilado todo el tiempo. No hagas menos esto, he fallado en protegerte-

Era probable que este inopinado sentimiento de culpa también sea parte de su transición como futuro padre alfa, eran muy territoriales, había que tener paciencia.

—A veces las situaciones se nos escapan de las manos, no es tu culpa.

El aroma de Tony se esparció por el ambiente, tratando de ayudar a calmar a Steve. Así como los alfas se encendían rápido cuando alguien tocaba a su omega y cría, también podían regresar al sosiego con el aroma y presencia de uno de ellos. En este caso, ambos, claramente.

—Disculpen si interrumpo su... Conversación de pareja —habló Petros, de nuevo ahí, a saber cómo lo hacía, pero el chiquillo era tan rápido como un parpadeo—, pero dice el profesor Javier que podría ayudar al omega Tony, si está lastimado, claro. Beast sabe mucho de medicina también.

Stark contó la sugerencia de Petros a Rojhaz en resumidas palabras.

La mueca que adornó el rostro de Steve no era tan agradable, probablemente muy desconfiado, y a punto de cargar a su omega, para llevárselo.

—El profesor Javier sabe mucho sobre metabolismos de omegas en estado, de hecho podría entenderlo, que lo revise después del golpe que recibió no estaría de más.

Era una propuesta razonable, de hecho, no perdían nada intentándolo. El alfa no entendía lo que Petros decía, pero asumía que seguía exponiendo su plan de llevar al omega allá donde la gente extraña.

—Steve...

—No confío...

—Él te ayudó a llegar a mi más rápido ¿cierto? Solo busca ayudar, son aliados, Steve... Ellos pueden revisarme de manera efectiva. ¿No quieres hacer lo mejor para nuestra cría? Esto sería bueno.

Fue de esa manera, que en unos minutos, Tony yacía cargado por el chico llamado Petros, y por la expresión en el rostro de este último, parecía que el omega le pesaba. El chiquillo era quizás hasta diez centímetros más bajo que Tony, el omega no solo pesaba por su musculatura, sino también por el pequeño bulto ovalado que tenía en su vientre.

—Ugh... Pesa...

—Mi cría no pesa tanto.

Petros no quiso hacer otro comentario, hacer enfadar a un omega preñado, no era una buena idea, fue una de las primeras cosas que le enseñaron en el convento.

—No podré cargar a tu alfa hasta allá, él debe pesar tres veces más.

A pesar de que Tony sabía que Steve no pesaba tanto, al menos no para él, por obvias actividades donde lo pudo comprobar, el chico no podría cargarlo, el alfa pesaba un más de lo que pesaba el omega, obviamente.

—Él irá... A pie, si pudieras ayudarlo con comida y agua los dos días que tarde...

—Claro, no te preocupes. Ahora, solo... quiero llegar ya, me van a crujir los huesos-

El comentario parecía haber ofendido a Stark, pero desaparecieron en una borrosa silueta antes de que pudiera decir algo. Rojhaz los vio desaparecer ante sus ojos, y una especie de necesidad lo impulsó a correr en dirección a la escuela de esa gente extraña, ahí es donde llevarían a su omega, ahí es donde él trataría de llegar en el menor tiempo posible.

**…**

**…**

Había recibido atención y revisión médica para él y su cría, de parte de un tipo al que llamaban Beast; ni bien lo vio supo por qué lo llamaban así, prefirió no hacer ningún comentario al respecto, no le concernía.

Carlos Javier también usó sus extrañas habilidades para revisarlo y chequear que nada estuviera siendo pasado por alto. Lo que sí le obligaron ha hacer, aparte de tomar la sopa de venado que Wanda y Werner prepararon, fue descansar en una de las tantas habitaciones que aún no estaban ocupadas.

Realmente necesitaba ese descanso, hubiera dormido, quizás, todo un día completo, si no fuera por que era despertado por períodos para que se alimentase, era algo impostergable y fundamental para el desarrollo de su cría y su propia salud.

Steve llegó en aproximadamente un día y medio, algo muy rápido considerando que a caballo se llegaba en ese tiempo si ibas a cabalgata rápida.   
Llegó totalmente desaliñado y con los ojos perdidos, más alfa que hombre.

Cuando los chicos lo vieron, pensaron que estaba en trance, llegó a eso de las tres de la madrugada, y las mejillas totalmente rojas del puro esfuerzo de correr. A Petros no le sorprendería si Beast o el profesor Javier le encontraban las pantorrillas y los muslos con esguinces o tal vez desgarros musculares. Ese sobre esfuerzo no era apto para humanos, por muy alfa que fuera.

Los últimos pasos que Steve dio, fueron dirigidos hacia el segundo piso; Scotius quiso detenerlo, pero Carlos Javier hizo un ademán para que lo dejasen seguir. Para Carlos, no era la primera vez que veía un alfa en un estado similar.

Steve entró a la habitación donde Tony descansaba, el alfa estaba respirando profundamente, olfateando desde las escaleras hasta el umbral de la puerta de madera, una vez estuvo justo frente a la cama donde dormitaba Tony, una cama ancha y larga, se acurrucó a su lado, acomodándose en el poco espacio que había libre, le olfateó los cabellos, y se quedó profundamente dormido a su lado, casi de inmediato. El omega solo se removió debido a los leves movimientos en la cama, pero no se despertó, había tenido un sueño muy pesado, y no parecía dejar de ser así por el momento.

Carlos Javier, Petros, Scotius y McCoy se quedaron viendo la inusual escena por un rato, desde la puerta abierta de la habitación; cuando se cercioraron de que el alfa Steve, aparentemente, no iba a levantarse y que estaba tan o más profundamente dormido que el omega Tony, cerraron la puerta y los dejaron descansar.

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió Scotius, una vez estuvieron en el primer piso, ahora quizás con un poco de insomnio debido al susto de la irrupción de Steve en la casa—. El alfa ese parecía poseído.

—Solo estaba tratando de llegar a su omega —explicó Carlos—, tienen un vínculo, pero más que eso, es un vínculo deseado, y una cría en camino. El alfa solo busca desesperadamente... estar con su omega y su cría, es su instinto como futuro padre de su pequeña manada nuclear. —El profesor pareció perderse en sus cavilaciones por unos momentos, antes de continuar—, él ha estado en una situación crítica de estrés, frustración y preocupación por su omega y su cría, es entendible que haya entrado en esa especie de trance. Traté de leer su mente, y solo encontré instinto, solo su alfa interno... Es... Interesante...

—¿Y ellos van a estar bien? Digo... Ahora que son instinto y toda la cosa...

—Sí, sí, van a estar bien, el alfa dentro de Steve ahora está calmado, cómodo y domado por el omega interno de Tony, estarán bien. Ahora, vayan a dormir, aún queda unas horas antes del amanecer.

El profesor Javier se aseguró de que sus tres estudiantes estuvieran dentro y durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones, para luego apagar las velas de los pasillos que habían prendido, se dirigió con su bastón hacia su propia habitación. Esta cojera en su pierna derecha fue debido a un... accidente, así lo llamaba Enrique el Inquisidor, un bebé de poderes muy extraños que casi lo mata a medida que iba creciendo. Ambos acordaron que era un error haberse involucrado en las dinámicas alfa/omega; Enrique nunca cambió su manera de pensar, es más, se hizo más radical...

Y ahora capturaba "brujos", a ellos, a su propia gente. Había cosas más importantes que solo el corazón, y ambos tomaron decisiones.

Carlos Javier se tocó la marca en su cuello, mientras miraba la luna por la ventana, ahí aún estaba, sobre su glándula hormonal. Si no fuera por su propio poder, y no tuviera una de las mentes más poderosas de este mundo, ahora mismo estuviera agonizando por no estar con "su alfa".

Casi no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que pudo dormir bien más de dos noches seguidas, sin despertar cada dos horas para cerciorarse de que nadie los estaba siguiendo, ni los habían descubierto. Los primeros días en Nuevo Mundo, sí despertaba cada dos horas, por la costumbre, pero poco a poco se fue acostumbrado a la paz aquí, que no había quienes los causarían con el Rey, ni con nadie más. Eso estaba bien, Carlos estaba bien, estaba en paz.

El problema con el que había estado lidiando a escondidas, es que si bien, gracias a su poder mental, él mismo estaba bien; no podía decir lo mismo de...

—No te esperaba hoy, sino hasta unas semanas más.

El hombre flotante no le respondió, un alfa, dominado por solo su instinto, su mirada parecía perdida, pero se enfocó bien en el cuerpo delgado de Carlos.

Los poderes metálicos de Enrique eran únicos, podía llegar desde Inglaterra hasta Nuevo Mundo solo por los aires, puesto que tenía una armadura y botas de metal, no sabía cuánto había demorado, pero no creía poder obtener respuestas ahora, no en el estado en el que estaba.

El alfa entró a la habitación, y se aferró al cuerpo del omega, quien casi pierde el equilibrio debido a la fuerza del agarre.

Lo llevó poco a poco hasta la cama, y se acostó junto a él, Enrique parecía relajarse con su aroma, y se quedó profundamente dormido, como ya había pasado anteriormente.

Era lo mismo en Inglaterra, cuando eran perseguidos, Enrique podía encontrarlo fácilmente cuando sus alfa interno lo dominaba, desesperado por estar junto a su omega. Y luego, Carlos se las tenía que arreglar para salirse a escondidas, y todos tenían que abandonar el lugar de refugio, antes de que Enrique recobrara la conciencia. El proceso se repetía cada mes.

La primera vez que Enrique fue a buscar a Carlos, en Nuevo Mundo, a este último casi le da un infarto, pensando que la persecución les había alcanzado. Sin embargo, cuando Enrique recobró la consciencia, se fue sin más, y no lo volvió a ver hasta un mes después, otra vez en trance, el alfa buscando a su omega, ese era el problema con el vínculo, estaba ahí para siempre.

Enrique no los había delatado, eso tenía que significar algo ¿verdad?

Carlos no iba a negar que... El aroma de Enrique seguía siendo bueno, muy bueno para él, pero sus deseos no eran importantes frente a lo que significaba proteger a los suyos. Él era el líder de una manada, un omega, y les iba bien.

Esta era la tercera vez que Enrique iba a visitarlo, y en ninguna de esas habían hablado, ni siquiera un "hola", no Enrique ni Carlos, solo eran el alfa y el omega. Carlos aún recordaba que no habían hablado acerca del bebé en común que tenían... qué era lo que Enrique había hecho con él cuando se lo llevó, el mismo día en que nació. Quería preguntárselo, pero nunca había oportunidad, nunca...

Recordaba el nombre del bebé, aquel que habían acordado para el niño que casi los une, si no fuera porque casi lo mata en el proceso; era como si Enrique desarrollara una especie de recelo hacia el bebé, y en un mundo donde se creía en brujos, el reino de los cielos y el infierno... A los bebés con comportamiento peligroso... No les iba muy bien. El solo hecho de pensar que David, el bebé, haya sido sacrificado en nombre de Dios... lo hacía querer vomitar.

No sería justo, Enrique tuvo a Wanda y a Petros cuando era muy joven, antes de conocerlo, y de seguro mostraban comportamientos extraños desde pequeños... Aunque Carlos sospechaba que su bebé, David, era un caso excepcional, pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en el asunto. No si eso implicaba que su bebé podría estar muerto.

**…**

**…**

Cuando Tony despertó, el sol ya brillaba afuera, se podía ver desde la ventana de la habitación, pero lo sorpresivo fue... Encontrar a Steve a su lado, abrazado a su cadera, respirando tranquilamente cerca de su vientre, acurrucado. Su vientre aún estaba pequeño, no plano, pero tampoco era un óvalo grande, como había visto a Jess, así que Steve aún podía acomodarse cerca.

Le parecía muy raro que no le despertara, o algo similar, además, lucía agotado y empolvado, ¿cómo es que llegó tan pronto? Si Petros apenas pudo cargarlo a él, no hubiera podido ni arrastrar a Steve, menos un caballo, pero le gustaba verlo de nuevo, había una paz indescriptible que se albergaba en su pecho al sentir el aroma dominante de Steve rodear el ambiente.

Quiso moverse, pero el abrazo de Steve se apretó un poco, el alfa quejándose entre sueños. Iba a ser difícil salir de la cama sin despertarlo.

Después de casi una hora, entre sacudidas muy ligeras y movimientos cuidadosos, finalmente pudo levantarse de la cama, y caminar fuera de la habitación, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Steve.

Quería alistarse y asearse, además de comer, tenía mucha hambre.

Cuando ya listo, bajó al primer piso, encontró a un hombre alto y muy serio de pie, recostado en la pared de madera cercana a la puerta principal, mirando perdidamente hacia el suelo. No lo conocía, pero de seguro era un estudiante de esta pequeña escuela, a pesar de lucir mayor a comparación con los demás chiquillos.

Carlos Javier se acercó a él y le entregó un paquete, antes de que ambos salieran de la cabaña. Tony trató de caminar hacia ellos, pero McCoy, o Beast, había salido de la cocina, oportunamente.

—Omega Tony, hay desayuno en la mesa, puede llamar a su alfa.

—Uh... Sí, con respecto a eso... Creo que lo dejaré dormir un poco más.

—¿Él está bien?

—¿En qué modo?

—Cuando llegó, lucía agotado y poseído, sin contar con que el tiempo en el que llegó es bastante menor a lo pronosticado. ¿Desea que lo revise cuando despierte?

—Si no es mucha molestia...

Hacía buen tiempo que Tony no comía panecillos dulces, casi se termina toda la canastilla que estaba puesta cerca a él, los demás jóvenes no parecían prestar atención a lo que comía, era la primera vez que desayunaba algo que no era sopa o sustancia.

Cuando subieron a revisar a Steve, éste último quiso pararse para alcanzar a Tony, sin embargo, ni bien lo intentó, gruñó de dolor y cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.

McCoy confirmó sus sospechas, un esguince en el tobillo derecho y un dolor no normal cerca de la rodilla, parecía alguna inflamación del tendón. Afortunadamente, no eran problemas graves, solo bastaba con reposo, vendaje y medicina tradicional.

Tony incluso se encargó de llevarle un poco de pan y sopa, una vez McCoy les dio privacidad.

—¿Tú ya has comido? —inquirió Steve, mirando el plato y luego al omega, más preocupado por saber la respuesta a su pregunta que en alimentarse.

—Sí, comí mucho. Pero no creo que tú lo hayas hecho —acusó, Petros ni siquiera había hecho su primer recorrido para ayudarlo con provisiones, no pudo, Rojhaz llegó más pronto de lo pronosticado.

Steve miró hacia sus manos, como si lo estuvieran regañando, y Tony solo optó por acercarle el pan dulce.

—Come, está agradable. Nos quedaremos unos días, hasta que tus rodillas y pantorrillas estén mejor.

El alfa arrugó la frente, sin dejar de comer, tratando de sacudir sus pies, aún por sobre el vendaje, pero el agudo y quemante dolor que lo atravesó, casi lo hace soltar el pan.

—No lo muevas así, Steve, tienes que ser más cuidadoso. Tus músculos están sanando... —Tony tomó sus cabellos dorados—, no debiste correr sin descanso...

—Solo quería llegar a ti —dijo Rojhaz, pasando un poco de pan—, necesitaba... Llegar a ti... ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, he descansado y comido como nunca. —Ambos sonrieron—. El alfa que me secuestró... Será llevado a Inglaterra, eso es lo que dice el omega Carlos.

—Pero es peligroso, ¿quién lo va a llevar?

Stark se rascó la barbilla, ahora que lo pensaba, en realidad, Javier no le había dado detalles acerca del viaje de retorno de Osborne, algo mencionó acerca de Beast, pero no fue específico. El alfa ese aún seguía inconsciente, atrapado bajo esas extrañas habilidades que Javier tenía, en un almacén. No había pasado mucho tiempo, de cualquier forma.

—No lo sé, pero confío en éstas personas, ellos saben lo que hacen. —Había algo en Javier que le daba buena espina, no sabía qué, quizás su instinto omega—. Ellos tampoco quieren alguien tan peligroso en éstas tierras.

Rojhaz asintió, un poco inseguro, entonces Stark se acercó a él y lo besó, no fue ningún beso sexual ni pasional, como muchas veces se daban, solo era otro beso amoroso, como habían acostumbrado. Había algo maravilloso en estar cerca de Steve, se sentía seguro, y su omega interior se arrullaba, suponía que era por su estado.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, una de las manos de Steve estaba acariciando el pequeño bulto de su vientre, con mucho cuidado, como si temiera lastimarlo o presionar más de lo debido. Suponía que era necesario para él tener algún contacto con su cría, ambos eran los encargados de velar por ésta.

—Estuve pensando... En nombrar a nuestra cría como su salvador inoportuno... —comentó Steve de repente, luego de romper el beso y decidir probar un poco de la sopa de venado—. Suele hacerse como agradecimiento.

—¿Salvador inoportuno?

—Petros... Así se llama ese honorable muchacho ¿cierto?

—¿El chiquillo? ¿Por qué... salvador?

Steve pareció ofendido por la pregunta.

—Tony, me guio hasta ti, yo estaba desesperado, y llegó antes que yo y evitó que te lastimaran... Más —espetó lo último apretando los dientes—. Sus habilidades raras nos ayudaron a salvarte a ti... Y a nuestra cría. Él estuvo cerca porque el destino así lo quiso, y es bueno ser agradecidos.

—Pero Petros es un nombre horrible. —Tony fue sincero, no estaba nada de acuerdo con condenar a su hijo con un nombre... Tan feo.

Pobre del chiquillo Petros, quien haya sido su padre, seguro no lo quiso.

Steve frunció el ceño.

—No digas cosas negativas del nombre de ese honorable muchacho. No hay que ser mal agradecidos.

Tony resopló, suspiró, y se sobó el rostro, definitivamente... Sería difícil hacer a Steve cambiar de opinión, él era bastante testarudo. Y él parecía orgulloso de que el nombre del bebé tuviera una historia detrás.

Era común, "honrar" a los bebés con nombres significativos; si le preguntabas a la mayoría en la tribu, acerca de sus nombres y sus por qué, varios tenían historias curiosas que contar. Rojhaz vio en esto la oportunidad de que su cría tenga una valiente historia detrás de su nombre, y estaba convencido de que era lo correcto.

—Bueno, pero no Petros —sentenció—, podría ser... —Stark se rascó la barbilla, pensando _«¿Pedro, Pietro, Petrus...?»_ —, ¡Peter!

Dios, sí, ese nombre sonaba bastante más decente que Petros. Si sus conocimientos no le fallaban, eran lo mismo, pero en diferentes idiomas, y Peter, su correspondiente anglosajón, sonaba mejor.

—No es lo mismo.

—Sí lo es- uh... En otro dialecto, por así decirlo. Como si te dijera... ¿Steve y Esteban? —comparó, el respectivo nombre de su alfa en inglés y español.

La mueca de Rojhaz se tornó más confundida aún.

—Los nombres en diferentes dialectos. Por ejemplo: omega, es "Shar" en Apache y "Ric'u" en Pieles Rojas. A veces los nombres tienen... también, cambios, dependiendo del dialecto.

El rostro de Steve lucía menos confundido, aún.

Un momento, Peter era nombre de niño. ¿Y si era una niña?

—¿Y si es niña? —planteó en voz baja, apenas lo pensó.

—Peter parece ser un nombre para niño o niña.

—No, no... Suena más a niño.

Steve lucía extrañado. Por supuesto, el nombre no era de su dialecto original y no relacionaba los nombres con un sexo en específico debido a que no conocía los idiomas de origen de estos. No esperaba que escoger el nombre de la futura cría sería algo... Complicado.

—Petra... Suena bien en niña —sugirió Tony, de nuevo. Y Steve pareció totalmente de acuerdo.

—No.

—No fue una pregunta, Javier.

Enrique estaba ahí, de pie en la playa, al lado de una especie de momia sobre el suelo, habían atado muy bien a Osborne para evitar cualquier altercado. Finalmente se había librado de sus instintos reflejo de alfa, y podía pensar con claridad. Él sospechaba el por qué estaba ahí, de nuevo, siempre era lo mismo, su alfa interno no era muy fanático de estar lejos de su omega, por mucho que la razón los haya enfrentado en miles de ocasiones.

—Las cosas en Inglaterra no están bien. Se siguen cazando brujos, y han tratado de cortarle la cabeza a Banner, pero no pudieron, absolutamente todo está fuera de control allá.

—Qué bueno que me fui, antes de ser...

—Si yo hubiera querido, tú y todos tus estudiantes ya no estarían libres. Y lo sabes, has vivido tratando de auto convencerte de que el hecho de que aún sigan libres, son solo tus esfuerzos.

—Eso no es cierto.

Dios, la primera vez que hablaban en años, y simplemente ya quería partirle la cara. ¿Cómo se atrevía él a minimizar sus esfuerzos? ¿La vida de Jean no era ya un gran precio por la libertad? Carlos aún recordaba el día en el que se sacrificó.

—Cuando nos capturaron en Latveria, perdimos mucho más de lo que creímos.

—Lo de Latveria no fue mi problema, el señor de esas tierras se entrometió donde no lo llamaron. —Si Enrique era honesto, fue una sorpresa que le notificaran que los habían capturado en Latveria—. De cualquier forma, eso no cambia el hecho de que hay personas que están huyendo a la India, ya sea por miedo a Hulk, o al mismo Rey, está buscando a Banner como Herodes a Jesús. No tardarán en tratar de llegar aquí, siempre hay curiosos, y no te puedo asegurar que vayan a ser personas de buen vivir.

—¿Por qué me dices esto, ahora? Nunca te ha interesado protegernos.

Enrique no contestó eso, solo alzó el cuerpo inconsciente de Osborne, envuelto en un par de roquetes mal hechos de metal, y empezó a retirarse.

—¿Qué hiciste con David? ¿Qué hiciste con nuestro hijo? —inquirió Carlos, desesperado, al ver a Enrique elevarse y huir de él, nuevamente.

—Está a salvo. Y es todo lo que puedo decir.

Enrique se fue, nuevamente, elevado por los cielos, como siempre, sus ropas e indumentaria le permitían moverse con el metal que llevaba puesto.

Carlos lo observó hasta que fue no más que un punto en el cielo, lejos, y luego nada.

Una vez Javier estuvo solo en la playa, Scotius se acercó a él, mirando hacia todos lados, aún por sobre el lentes especial y rústico, había estado vigilando la escena desde lejos.

—¿Estamos en peligro?

Carlos negó en silencio. Pensando.

—No si nos adelantamos.

Esa misma noche, se acercó a la cocina, sabiendo que Tony estaba sirviéndose un poco de sopa; ese omega comía mucho más de lo que pensó, quizás él estaba bien, alimentándose debidamente para su cría. No había visto muchos omegas preñados, excepto él mismo, pero no tenía apetito durante todo el proceso, los pocos que conoció, de igual manera, no comían mucho, aunque puede que eso sea debido a que la pobreza no les dejaba.

—Tengo hambre. —Se escudó, cuando vio a Carlos atraparlo en pleno acto—. Estoy en estado-

—Puedes comer todo lo que desees. No he venido por eso.

Los hombros de Stark se relajaron, y caminó tranquilamente hacia la mesa.

—¿Tienes amigos en Inglaterra?

Tony pasó lo que estaba masticando, y lo miró, un poco desconfiado.

—Sí, unos cuantos...

—¿Confías en ellos?

—Depende. Aunque hay, quizás, un par en el que confiaría. Hay niveles de confianza.

—¿Si tu cría fuera una recién nacida, dejarías a alguno de ellos a cargo de ella? A ese nivel de confianza me refiero.

El rostro de Tony se contrajo, incómodo, no es como si dejar a su cría a cargo de alguien fuera fácil de hacer, los omegas eran desconfiados con el entorno que rodeaba a sus bebés.

Pero si lo pensaba mejor... Quizás, solo tal vez, si no hubiera opción, confiaría en Rhodey, el beta, también Susan, Reed era un alfa, y Susan su omega, era mejor dejarlo con un omega, siempre que fuera posible... Oh... Y Jeanette, también, aunque ella no estaba en Inglaterra ahora, seguro, a éstas alturas, ya estará casada con Henry Le Pym, viviendo en Francia.

—Digamos que la lista es demasiado corta.

—¿Crees que a alguno de ellos le gustaría mudarse a Nuevo Mundo?

—¿Por qué alguien querría mudarse aquí? Solo porque sí, me refiero, ustedes estaban huyendo y yo... Bueno.

—Dicen que Inglaterra es peligrosa ahora, hay migraciones hacia las Indias. No falta mucho para que se aventuren hacia aquí.

—¿Temes a algo?

—Temo a la ambición del hombre, y temo por los míos. Si no colonizamos antes...

—¿Colonizar? ¿Hablas de colonizar Nuevo Mundo?

—Estas zonas, sí. Los españoles ya tienen una gran parte del Sur, lejos.

—Estas tierras tienen muchos desiertos y zonas áridas territorio dentro. No son territorios muy deseados, si lo evaluamos así.

—Pero hay metales. —Sí, seguro habrá usado sus poderes para saber eso, Tony sabía de ello—. Y también temes a ello. Por eso has hecho tantos planos de armas, eres un buen inventor.

—¿Qué estás planeando?

—Traer personas buenas aquí, que solo quieran una vida segura. Si colonizamos primero, es probable que no haya inconvenientes a futuro lejano. Puedo ser un filtro, puedo hacerlo, saber si llegan personas peligrosas, quiero que mis estudiantes vivan en paz. Las personas no nos quieren, quiero que vengan personas que sean capaces de, al menos, dejarnos en paz.

—¿También asumes que van a llegar?

—Es cuestión de tiempo. Sospecho que Hulk ha retrasado el interés del Rey en éstas tierras, pero no podemos quedarnos en la incertidumbre por siempre.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?

—Tengo mis estudiantes, todos ellos, son muy poderosos, voy a enviar un par donde un amigo, por materiales y conocidos que deseen venir. Sin heraldos, sin intereses de por medio. Te sorprendería la cantidad de gente inocente que vive en la miseria, fuimos parte de ellos un tiempo. Pensé que conocías a alguien que podría guiarlos.

—¿No vas a vivir en la colonia que piensas fundar?

—Solo seremos sus protectores, estoy pensando en ello, no todos mis estudiantes lucen como personas normales, ni Beast ni Werner serían vistos como personas normales, y creo que ellos no estarían contentos siendo tratados así.

Tony entendía el miedo de Carlos, y de cierta manera, lo compartía. Él podía hacer algunas cosas por este propósito, en la distancia.

—Te ayudaré. Se de alguien que podría ayudar, ya sabes, barcos clandestinos. Pero necesitarán dinero... Que también tengo.

—¿Tienes dinero?

—Algo así.

—Plata y cobre en bruto.

—Exacto. Me gustaría que también me hagan un par de favores...

—Puedes contar con ello.

**…**

**…**

Había transcurrido casi una semana, y Steve ya estaba recuperado, aunque Beast le recomendó reposar un par de días más.

Ahora dormía abrazado a Tony, sobre esa maravillosa cosa suave donde dormían. Le diría a Tony que pregunte cómo la habían hecho, para así construir una igual.

Tony se demoró en llegar, era como si bañarse le costara años; Steve se había bañado por segunda vez esa misma noche, poco antes —mendigo calor—, y cuando ya iba a rendirse al sueño, Tony llegó, con las mejillas rojas.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió el alfa, olvidando lo demás, quizás Tony tenía fiebre, por ello el color de sus mejillas.

Stark asintió quedamente, en silencio, caminando hacia la cama, se acostó, y le dio la espalda a Rojhaz.

—Tony...

—Uh... Estoy bien- solo... Descansa...

—Tu rostro está rojo... No puedo ignorar eso.

A pesar de que el omega no se removió, el tacto de Steve sobre su piel cuando colocó una mano sobre su antebrazo, logró un jadeo muy bajito en Tony.

Estaba muy caliente.

—Solo... Duérmete, Steve.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No- es solo que... —Lo escuchó suspirar—. Tu cercanía me-... Tu aroma me-... Tú haces que mi cuerpo se sienta tan sensible... Supongo que es el estado, no me había pasado antes, no en esta magnitud.

—¿Quieres que haga algo?

—No. Recupérate primero.

Steve frunció el ceño, y se apegó a la espalda de Tony, para abrazarlo por detrás, y se acurrucó con él.

No pasaron ni dos minutos, y Tony estaba removiéndose, tratando de alejarlo. Steve no lo entendía, los omegas preñados hasta se sobaban en sus alfas, de manera territorial, Tony no había sido la excepción... ¿Por qué ahora lo rechazaba?

Steve gruñó bajito, y se sentó de golpe, asomándose hacia Tony, esperando una explicación al rechazo.  
Y lo vio, ahí, sobresaliendo debajo de la túnica de Tony. Estaba excitado.

Y si era así ¿por qué rechazaba su cercanía?

—Duerme.

—Estás... Excitado.

Tony emitió un resoplido.

—No es novedad. Me ha estado pasando estos días, me las arreglaré. Pero necesito que te duermas, para que te relajes y dejes de emitir tanto... aroma, no me ayuda.

—Puedo ayudarte, siempre.

—Pero no ahora, Steve, aún necesitas recuperarte, y no vamos a hacerlo, porque... Es imprudente.

El omega estaba ya de mal humor, bastante; si un omega preñado estaba excitado y su alfa no lo ayudaba, de hecho, solía ponerse muy gruñón, Carol se lo comentó una vez. Y Tony estaba hastiado de no encontrar alivio, la excitación era muy molestosa y desesperante si no se aliviaba.

—Ya estoy mejor, no me duelen las piernas ni las rodillas, puedo-

—No. No vamos a ser imprudentes, tienes que-

Tony calló un gemido, cuando la mano áspera de Steve acarició su muslo, por debajo de la túnica. Se derritió como hielo en el desierto. Las últimas noches las había pasado consolándose en silencio, cuando Steve dormía tras él, a pesar de que ese tipo de calentura no era fácil de bajar sin sexo.

Steve apoyó la mano en el hombro de Tony, la deslizó ligeramente hacia la parte posterior de su cuello, y Tony suspiró, su mano cayó, suelta, contra su muslo. No se volvió hacia Steve, pero su barbilla se sacudió como si quisiera. Sus hombros se relajaron un poco, soltándose.

Pasó sus dedos por el costado de la garganta de Tony, justo sobre su marca, y Tony se estremeció, gimió ligeramente debajo de él, pero no se movió. Su boca se mantuvo relajada.

Steve acercó sus dedos a la mejilla de Tony, los trazó a lo largo de su piel hasta su barbilla, luego pasó el pulgar por los labios, solo para verlos presionar un beso contra la yema del pulgar de Steve. Sabía que haría eso; casi siempre lo hacía, y hacía que algo cálido se retorciera en el estómago de Steve ante esa respuesta.

Levantó la mano, curvó sus dedos debajo de la mandíbula de Tony, tomando su polla con la otra mano mientras tiraba de Tony hacia adelante.  
Tony reaccionó ansioso, abriendo la boca cuando Steve se acomodó entre sus piernas, dejando todo, y besando su erección, lamiendo una línea recta a lo largo de la polla de Tony.   
El omega no lo detuvo, simplemente respiró hondo y dejó que Steve lamiera y chupara la cabeza todo lo que quisiera, sus dedos se apretaron en el cabello de Steve. Tony gimió solo un poco ante ese tirón.

—Necesitas esto... Lo necesitas —afirmó Steve, gutural, y Tony solo asintió mansamente.

Decidió que Steve de seguro ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para animarse a hacer esto, mandó al más allá la sugerencia de Beast que decía que Steve, tal vez, debería aún permanecer en total reposo para sus pantorrillas, quizás no era para tanto, a su alfa se le veía saludable.

Se arrastró con sus codos hacia atrás, para semi sentarse en las almohadas, su vientre estaba aún lo suficientemente pequeño como para dejarle ver todo si se ponía en esa posición. Aún tenía la ropa puesta, y esperaba que fuera así, por alguna extraña razón, no quería que Steve lo viera desnudo, no estaba... presentable, por así decirlo; y se volvería menos presentable aún, conforme la cría creciera.

Steve estaba gimiendo en su garganta, sensual y concentrado por completo en la tarea. Se pondría sudoroso, caliente y necesitado, mientras su polla se endurecía entre sus piernas sin siquiera un toque.

Stark jadeó luego de un beso en la base de su polla, y Rojhaz sintió una corriente de placer caliente enrollar su columna vertebral.

Steve pudo verlo sonrojado mientras trabajaba con su boca, su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás y relajó su mandíbula, abrió más su boca, dejando que la polla de Tony se deslizara.

Un calor ansiosamente oscuro se enrolló en su vientre, caliente y a fuego lento.

Pasó sus dedos por el costado de la garganta de Tony, y Tony se estremeció, gimió ligeramente, pero no se movió.

Los labios de Steve estaban tan estirados alrededor de su polla, rosados y resbaladizos. Puso su otra mano alrededor de la parte posterior de las caderas de Tony, estabilizándole, y esta vez empujó hacia abajo, firme y lentamente, sin detenerse esta vez.   
Los dedos de Tony se flexionaron un poco contra las sábanas, y luego otro gemido.

—Vamos a calmarte esta calentura —dijo Steve, sabiendo que su propia voz era ronca, gutural y áspera.

Un cálido rubor se extendió por la cara de Tony, bajó por su cuello y entró en su pecho, y él gimió, con brusquedad, se mordió el labio.

—Sí —dijo, sus hombros relajándose.

Tony asintió y tomó una respiración profunda y temblorosa.

—Cuando estoy así- es todo lo que quiero, Steve, yo... Te he necesitado tanto estos días.

Steve guio la polla de Tony en su boca solo un momento después. Lamió y lamió, con dulzura.

Tony soltó un ruido ronco, más exigente que un gemido.

—Steve —jadeó, pero Steve lo mantuvo firme y le acarició el perineo con el pulgar. Tony echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Había estado tan duro y ansioso, que no se había percatado desde qué momento fue que empezó a lubricarse y su aroma lleno de feromonas suaves se proliferó en toda la habitación.

El cuerpo de Tony estaba bien esculpido, hermoso, a pesar de las cicatrices en el centro de su pecho, y Steve sabía que se esforzaba por mantenerse en forma, trabajó para cada pulgada de su musculatura magra y fuerte, hacía un poco de ejercicio hasta hace poco de quedar preñado; estaba un poquito más delgado ahora, pero aún era hermoso. No había manera de que no lo fuera para Steve, incluso viendo como su vientre crecía, seguía siendo hermoso.

Sus ojos azules bajaron por la piel perlada, hasta observar sutilmente el agujero rosáceo y húmedo, apretado por la posición, y un corrientico de desesperación lo abrumó.

—Podría... —señaló Steve, apretando su trasero un poco más—. Te ves tan húmedo y cálido, Tony... —Presionó sus labios contra el muslo de Tony, lo arrastró hacia abajo, con su mano, y Tony suspiró, se movió un poco. Steve lamió su pecho, a lo largo de un lugar sensible en sus costillas, y los antebrazos de Tony se flexionaron a cada lado. Steve se frotó las manos en el culo de Tony, apretó un poco más, sintiendo el movimiento del músculo bajo sus manos, luego las deslizó hacia abajo para frotar y apretar la parte posterior de sus muslos. Tony se estremeció con más fuerza cuando Steve besó su estómago, aún frotándose las manos en la parte posterior de sus muslos, luego los mantuvo allí mientras besaba las líneas de la pelvis de Tony, a lo largo de sus caderas.

Las manos de Tony se movieron hacia arriba, flotaron en el aire por un momento antes de que cayeran de nuevo. Steve chupó, y las caderas de Tony se sacudieron, arqueándose hacia arriba.

Steve sonrió y lamió como si tuviera miel sobre la cabeza roma de la polla de Tony, no era más que pre-seminal, disfrutando de la forma en que el omega gimió y tembló, sonrojándose debido al calor de las manos de Steve contra sus muslos. El alfa deslizó la lengua, deslizó los labios por el costado, luego volvió a colocar la boca sobre la cabeza y la chupó. Después de un momento, caló su lengua en un círculo justo debajo de la cabeza roma, y Tony hizo un ruido ahogado.

—Oh, Steve-

Tony ya había estado bastante duro antes de que Steve empezara, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus dedos se hundieran desesperadamente contra los hombros de Steve y su aliento se arrastrara fuera de su garganta mientras temblaba, caliente por debajo de las manos de Steve.

Rojhaz siguió chupándole, lento. Sabía al cuerpo de Tony, el sabor almizclado de su deseo, antes de que se derramara sobre la cabeza roma, manchando la punta incluso cuando Steve la lamía y la chupaba. Tony gimió, tembló, cerró sus rodillas y se apretó contra los hombros de Steve, jadeando pesadamente. Puso su mano sobre su polla húmeda y subió para besarle el pecho; Tony hizo un jadeo desesperado, casi sollozo y apretó a Steve con más fuerza, sus rodillas se apretaron contra las caderas de Steve.  
Sin embargo, no se quejó, incluso cuando Steve acariciaba lentamente su pene caliente y húmedo, de punta a base, y sus movimientos se volvían más inquietos, sintió pequeñas contracciones de un lado a otro. Steve acarició lentamente por el vientre de Tony al mismo tiempo que el lento arrastre hacia arriba a lo largo de su polla con la otra mano, sintiendo sus músculos trabajar bajo su mano, y Tony casi gimió desde el fondo de su garganta, casi sin sonido.

Enterró su cara en el cuello de Steve, jadeando desesperadamente, presionando suaves y húmedos besos a lo largo de su mandíbula como si eso ayudara a distraerlo, lo cual, conociendo a Tony, probablemente sí.  
Su cara y pecho, sus hombros, estaban muy calientes ahora, casi tan cálidos como su polla bajo la mano de Steve.

Su omega estaba hecho un desastre de excitación, totalmente receptivo a cada minúscula caricia.

Steve tragó saliva, porque Tony se veía increíble, abrumado, sobrecalentado.

Tony giró la cara contra el cuello de Steve, apretó la frente contra la mandíbula y respiró por la boca. Cuando Steve besó su frente, frotó suavemente su mejilla, a lo largo de su mandíbula, sonrió levemente, y se estremeció un poco cuando Steve apretó su trasero con la otra mano, pero no se movió ni protestó.  
Sus manos descansaban sobre los hombros de Steve, el calor saltaba bajo su piel, la forma en que hacía sonidos suaves y apenas audibles en su garganta cada vez que Steve se movía contra él, su polla desesperada, probablemente dolorosa, dura.

Besó la mejilla de Tony, solo porque no podía evitarlo, luego tomó una mano debajo de la parte trasera de Tony y lo levantó un poco.

Tony se quedó quieto por un momento. La sensación de los puños alrededor de sus muñecas en los hombros de Steve, contra su cuello, lo hizo temblar un poco, agradablemente, Rojhaz acercó a Stark más cerca del beso, aunque tuvo cuidado de no frotarse contra su polla, le proporcionó cualquier fricción que pudiera empujar a Tony a retroceder a ese estado desesperado de deseo, abrumado, sobre estimulado por el placer.

Se besaron durante largos minutos, Steve estuvo lamiendo lentamente la boca de Tony, chupando ligeramente. Las respuestas de Tony fueron entusiastas, apasionadas pero aún así suaves bajo los labios y la lengua de Steve, incluso mientras deslizaba sus dedos en el cabello de Steve, se apoyaba en él.  
Fue difícil alejarse de ese entusiasmo con la boca abierta, la dulzura del beso de Tony. Steve curvó sus dedos alrededor de la parte posterior de su cabeza, no pudo resistirse a empujarlos contra los mechones suaves, oscuros y húmedos de su cabello.

Rojhaz se inclinó hacia delante y besó la manzana de Adán del cuello de Tony.

Pasó la mano sobre ella más lentamente, acariciando, amasando un poco, y Tony se estremeció un poco. Steve se movió hacia atrás, se inclinó para presionar sus labios contra la curva y sonrió cuando Tony soltó un breve suspiro.

—Yo... —dijo—. Yo quiero... Solo si tú...

—Entra en mí —gimió Tony, presionando su mejilla contra las sábanas y mirando a Steve, aturdido.

Entonces Steve se movió detrás de Tony, y lo acomodó de costado.  
Stark se dejó acomodar tan fácilmente, haciéndole el trabajo nada complicado.

Entendía por qué lo iban a hacer así, Steve temía lastimarlo ahora que su vientre lucía un poquito más ovalado.  
Le quitó totalmente la ropa, Tony no pudo evitar un suspiro nervioso al estar descubierto frente a Steve, ahora con su nueva apariencia.

—Te ves hermoso, Tony —susurró Steve en su oído, y Tony solo pudo suspirar con anhelo.

El alfa se colocó detrás de él, ambos recostados de lado derecho, paseó una de sus ásperas manos en el muslo interno de la pierna izquierda del omega, y lo ayudó a flexionarla un poco, para poder introducir su polla dentro del húmedo agujero.

Tony apretó los dientes cuando la punta de Steve se deslizó hasta dentro, de manera tan resbaladiza, tan fácil, y acarició toda su hendidura; el punto dulce de Tony estaba tan sensible, que lo hizo ver chispas desde las primeras estocadas.

—Lléname hasta que- oh- eso está tan bien- es perfecto, estoy tan lleno... —Cada balbuceo de Tony afectado por el placer, fue bajo, como si hablara para sí mismo, como si los pensamientos estuvieran escapando de su mente a través de suspiros.

Rojhaz dejó escapar el aliento pesadamente en la parte posterior del cuello de Tony, incapaz de contenerlo cuando las palabras acaloradas de su omega se abalanzaron sobre él. Su mente seguía flotando, perdida en el placer que aún le recorría las venas. Se frotó contra el hombro de Tony y se dejó hundir por un momento, el placer y la relajación lo siguieron, el calor húmedo dentro del cuerpo de Tony y lo perfecto que se sentía a su alrededor.

Estaba tan sensible por su estado, cada tacto de Steve era importante, como si las yemas de su alfa estuvieran rodeadas de fuego, quemaban, pero no dolían, era un calor placentero e inquietante, por todo su cuerpo. Las cosquillas ondeando por todo su vientre.

Steve succionó con pasión sobre la marca, mordiendo simbólicamente, suavemente, recordando aquella vez que lo mordió. Tony jadeó, una punzada de placer lo atacó sobre su piel sensible.

Rojhaz se deslizó hacia afuera, solo dejando la punta dentro, y así penetrarlo en un deslice considerable, que los hizo gruñir a ambos. La mano izquierda de Steve se mantenía firme, alzándole la pierna izquierda a Tony, sin dejar de moverse, sus bolas chapoteando contra la piel del borde del omega.

Hubo un momento en el que empezó a decirle palabras dulces, solo porque tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo; y Tony gimió complacido, como si su actual instinto omega lo doblegara al amor de su alfa, calando el cariño hasta los recovecos de su corazón. Luego gimió de una manera tan cálida, gratificada, ansiosa cuando Steve se empujó hacia él, un sonido húmedo y agudo acompañó la estocada; y Tony arqueó la espalda, apretándolo como para darle la bienvenida.   
Todavía estaba muy apretado por dentro, y Steve pudo sentir el lubricante del omega escurrir cada vez que su pene salía hasta la mitad, y lo ayudaban a resbalar a lo largo de las paredes internas.

Cada empuje era como el cielo, las estrellas, todo lo maravilloso en este mundo. Tony gimiendo y apretando, adoraba escuchar los sonidos húmedos del cuerpo de Tony. Estaban gimiendo con cada exhalación, imposiblemente encendidos, Steve presionando su frente contra los cabellos de Tony, mientras Tony se retorcía y temblaba a su lado con cada empuje fuerte en su interior. Steve estaba siendo bueno, amable y dulce con esto, tanto como podía contenerlo, y era simplemente perfecto.

Rojhaz levantó la mano acariciando a lo largo del muslo flexionado de Stark, suavemente, tratando de suavizar la tensión, alejando esos estremecidos temblores debido al esfuerzo del placer.

Tony lo deseaba tanto... y esta necesidad se enrollaba con fuerza en su vientre, su ingle, ardiendo bajo su piel, provocándole pequeñas contracciones en todo el cuerpo, cerrándose con fuerza justo para el pene de su alfa.  
Steve se sintió aún más cálido y extrañamente satisfecho por ello, incluso cuando ansiaba ir más profundo, más duro, más rápido; pero nunca lo haría, no ahora, no con su omega llevando a la cría de ambos.  
Todo este placer, combinado con la forma en que Tony gemía y gemía, hizo que su cuerpo se aflojase alrededor de Steve hasta que la penetración en fue mucho más resbaladiza y acogedora, el juego de músculos en su espalda se aflojó. Frotó la cadera de Tony con la mano, sabiendo que su palma sudorosa se deslizaba contra la piel de Tony, pero podía sentir a Tony relajarse debajo de ella y no se detuvo.

Su piel estaba tan sensible, que el tacto de Rojhaz era suficiente para romperle los nervios, un castigo adictivo, lento, y a la vez consolador. La palma de Rojhaz se sentía bien sobre su piel.

Se mantuvo así, lento, hasta que la tensión de los músculos de Tony volvió a sentirse como si su cuerpo estuviera aferrado a su polla, tenso de placer.  
Se deslizó, empujó de nuevo, bastante seguro de que estaba deslizándose sobre el punto dulce de Tony en ambos movimientos, al menos por la forma en que lo vio quedarse sin aliento y se estremeció, empujando la suya hacia atrás contra Steve, desesperado por más fricción. Así que mantuvo esa posición, empujando hacia adentro y hacia afuera, yendo un poco más profundo cada vez hasta que se deslizó dentro de Tony hasta el borde, sus testículos frenando h definiendo el límite, era increíble lo profundo que podía llegar cada vez que Tony se auto lubricaba tanto, y Tony jadeaba cada vez que empujaba, su polla salpicando la cama con la llegada previa, cada vez que una embestida lo sacudía hacia adelante.

—Steve —murmuró, ladeó la cabeza hacia la dirección de Steve, y lo miró, con los ojos encendidos y suplicantes, vidriosos, sin dejar de jadear.

Steve podía ver marcas rosadas en sus mejillas desde donde había presionado su cara contra la cama. Sus labios estaban mojados.

—Steve... —Estaba jadeando, temblando. Él empujó de nuevo hacia Steve un poco, pero las caderas de Steve ya estaban alineadas contra la dulce curva de su culo.

Se miraron sin dejar de moverse, adoraba verlo perdido en medio de la excitación. Tony jadeó de nuevo, hizo un ruido bajo, desesperado, casi suplicante, con los ojos cerrados, y se balanceó contra Steve un poco como si buscara algo, más fricción, antes de que se calmara de nuevo. Estaba llegando a su límite.

El omega salpicó la cama con su eyaculación, fue escandalosa. Y el alfa lo secundó unos segundos después, al moverse solo un poco más.

Luego se besaron durante mucho tiempo, ambos lamiéndose, con parsimonia, haciendo ruidos mojados cada vez que se separaban para tomar aire. Incluso repartió un par de besos en las mejillas del omega, en su frente, y luego su cabello, olía perfecto.

Duraron así un tiempo indefinido, hasta que Steve decidió retirarse completamente del interior de Tony, se escuchó un pequeño sonido húmedo de succión al retirar su polla.

Tony lucía desordenado, pero satisfecho, respirando a bocanadas largas y pesadas, agitado. Pero también lucía feliz, toda una masa humana de buen humor.

—¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Steve, enredando suavemente sus dedos en las hebras oscuras del cabello de su omega.

Stark asintió, un poco repuesto, tratando de que de sus labios dejaran de salir solo suspiros agotados.

—Mucho mejor... Fue una tortura tenerte tan cerca y no poder... Hacerlo...

—Ya no luces enojado.

—Nunca estuve enojado.

—Lo parecías...

El omega resopló.

—Fue inconsciente, tal vez, sabes que los omegas se ponen gruñones si están irritados.

Steve sonrió, y se tumbó a su lado y lo acurrucó bajo las mantas.

—Descansa, debes dormir por dos.

Eso los hizo esbozar una sonrisa.

**…**

**…**

—A ver si entendí... Quieren más cobre para hacer utensilios...

—Y protegernos, si hay fallas. Tiene muchas utilidades si cae en manos ingeniosas.

—Eres un omega preñado, que guía un taller de herreros... ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?

—El mundo avanza y cambia.

Loki alzó una ceja, irónico.

—Me impresiona. Y seguro Thor estará encantado de ayudar, como siempre.

—Hablando de eso... ¿Es algo así como el heredero, cierto?

—Se supone... pero el viejo aún lo cree... muy... poco apto, le falta más crueldad, según él.

—Tiene que ser un líder, no un tirano.

—Hacer que el viejo lo entienda...

Uno de los niños se abalanzó sobre el otro, mientras jugaban, eran bastante ruidosos, si Tony se permitía opinar.

—Oye, Fen-Fen, deja a tu hermana, basta, ya, sepárense.

Tony observó a los niños refunfuñar, pero estaban bien amaestrados —si se podía decir así—, por su omega progenitor.

—Es complicado tener tantos cachorros en edad contemporánea —comentó, viendo a los niños correr fuera de la carpa.

—Es estresante. Y encima viene otro.

Stark pasó el agua que estaba bebiendo, rápidamente, casi atragantándose.

—¿Estás...?

—Sí. —Se señaló el vientre—. Viene para finales de invierno, o inicios de primavera. Preñarse en verano siempre es una buena estrategia.

—¿Por qué? —Bueno, tenía una ligera sospecha del por qué, pero él se había preñado en primavera, y estaban en verano.

—Muchos recién nacidos mueren en invierno, me imagino que lo sabes.

Sí, era cierto, no estaba tan apegado al grupo de omegas con crías, pero había escuchado rumores, de que algunos progenitores enterraban a sus bebés por el duro invierno. Pero Tony no temía.

—Tu cría llegará justo para inicios de invierno ¿cierto?

Él asintió.

—Deberías pensar en asentarte fijo en una zona.

—Roanoke está pensándolo, no por mi cría ni la de muchos otros... Sino por... otras preocupaciones.

—Asgardia va a hacerlo, vamos a mudarnos más cerca a la playa, solo un poco más, y a asentarnos ahí, construir casas. Sabemos cómo, era una práctica común, según dicen, antes de venir.

—No creo que a los de Roanoke les guste usar recursos naturales. Son muy... Raudos a aceptarlo, aunque el futuro nuevo alfa líder, está abierto a nuevas ideas.

—A eso me refiero, suerte con ello, y también con tu cría para invierno, la necesitarás. Si los dioses me permiten, nuestras crías serán contemporáneas.

—¿Por qué si los dioses te lo permiten?

—Es mi cuarta cría, creo que ya no es igual para mí, he visto omegas hasta con siete crías, pero es cierto que mientras más se tengan, cada proceso es más riesgoso. —Loki se alzó de hombros—. Thor ahora es un manojo de nervios y preocupación, le he dicho que no exagere, él parece el preñado, no yo.

Antes de que Tony dijera algo, fue Thor mismo quien se asomó por la entrada, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿Quién es el omega preñado más hermoso de todos?

—Dioses... No, no empieces, no delante de la visita-

Tony trató de reprimir una carcajada al ver a tremendo alfa abrazar como si fuera un frágil cristal a Loki. Y salió de la carpa, para darles privacidad, a pesar de las protestas de Loki para que no lo dejase solo con su alfa. Habían ido por más cobre, a pesar de que Steve se opuso a que Tony lo acompañara, pero también pensó que sería buena idea que armonizara con el omega de Thor, dado que tenía más experiencia criando cachorros.

Su cría y la de Loki quizás puedan ser buenos amigos, a futuro.

**…**

**…**

Había avanzado el tiempo, y su vientre estaba grande. Claro, había visto vientres más enormes, pero para él, como omega macho, estaba en un buen tamaño, considerando que su cría sería más pequeña que lo normal, dado que era un omega macho de donde provenía.

Recién estaba entrando la noche, el cielo apenas oscureciéndose, y el calor bochornoso de su cuerpo lo tenía irritado. Se revolcaba en esa especie de nido que había intentado hacer en la mañana. Ropas de Steve, su propia ropa, y un montón de cosas random, como los collares que Steve le había regalado, más plumas y almohadones. Oh, sí, Carlos Javier les dejó llevarse el colchón y las almohadas a Roanoke, dijo que se podían hacer más, fue muy amable.

Había hecho nidos en variados períodos, a veces se le daba por desarmarlos por el calor, y luego de un tiempo, volvía a construir otro. Steve no se quejaba, él se acomodaba como podía en el nido o al lado del nido, dependiendo del tamaño en el que Tony lo había hecho. Casi siempre abarcaba todo el lecho, ahora consistente en pieles y el colchón de plumas suaves, más los almohadones.

Rojhaz suspiró cuando entró al tipi, y vio a Stark cobijándose y revolcándose en su propio nido, en lo que su cuerpo se lo permitía, claro, su vientre no lo dejaba dar el giro completo en el colchón.

—Estuviste fuera mucho tiempo.

—Tenía labores en la tribu. Pero ahora estoy aquí. ¿Necesitas algo? Cualquier cosa...

—Hace un calor horrible pero no quiero salir de aquí. No entiendo mi cuerpo. —Tony se quejó, sin dejar se acurrucarse con la ropa de Steve.

—Has terminado de hacer otro nido —Steve sonrió. Los nidos de Tony eran calurosos, por así decirlo.

No todos los omegas hacían nidos similares, hace tiempo, uno de sus compañeros alfa le comentó que su omega hizo sus nidos con ramas de árboles, era como una mini casa dentro del tipi, y que era súper incómodo, pero pobre si le decía algo, una vez lo echó del tipi, dijo, y que tuvo que dormir fuera. Había escuchado de nidos hechos con arena, otros a base de piedras, algunos imitaban a los pájaros, con pajitas, etc, etc. Era tan extraño. Al menos los nidos de Tony eran suaves y... habitables; Steve agradecía que fuera así.

Había días en los que Tony tenía mucho apetito sexual, y Steve no se lo diría, pero ahora que su vientre estaba un poco más grande, era difícil hacerle el amor. Lo habían estado haciendo solo en una posición para no ser imprudentes. Aunque también había días en los que Tony no quería saber nada de nadie, se acurrucaba en el nido, y solo dormía y comía, desnudo la mayoría de veces, debido al calor. Había días en los que estaba cansado de tanto echarse, y salía a caminar, Steve lo acompañaba, las primeras veces salían territorio fuera, para explorar; ahora último, solo por los rededores, Tony ya no podía escalar o caminar por territorios muy pedregosos ni cuestas altas.

Todos los días se bañaban en el río, muy temprano. A Tony le gustaba flotar y que el bulto de su vientre sobresaliera entre el agua, era maravilloso. A veces también se bañaban en la noche, solo cuando Tony se sentía pegajoso.

Steve se acurrucaba cerca del vientre de Tony, acariciando la superficie con los dedos... y hablándole. No sabía por qué lo hacía exactamente, solo... Creía que su cría estaba muy solita ahí dentro, quizás estuviera aburrida, no podía asegurarlo.

Tony había estado visitando a la cría de Jess y Carol, en las mañanas; Gerry se llamaba, a saber por qué, era un bebé muy sociable, pero renegón, a su corta edad, Tony pudo comprobar.

También había estado distrayéndose en las mañanas de las entre semanas, enseñando a malear el cobre y la plata, era bastante simple, la gente aquí se familiarizó bastante rápido con los hornos artesanales. Estaba en su hábitat, si se lo preguntaban, al menos mientras el tamaño de su vientre se lo permitía. Su mente era muy inquieta.

En las reuniones para omegas y alfas que esperaban su primera cría, habían aprendido a asear a un bebé, algunos omegas con varias crías les enseñaban, incluso había uno con cinco hijos, que estaba enseñándoles mientras usaba a su cría más reciente como modelo, un bebé de diez meses, si Tony calculaba bien. Para la matriarca omega, era importante que a los padres primerizos no se les muriera la cría en el intento.

No era extraño que sucediera, a veces los bebés se morían, por variadas circunstancias.

Steve y Tony no iban a dejar que eso les sucediera.

**…**

**…**

Tony ya no podía tomar un poco de agua, sin que eso le diera muchas ganas de miccionar, ahora estaban en otoño, y su vientre había crecido más, lo que hacía un poco más difícil la facilidad para movilizarse.

Estaba en plena madrugada, saliendo despacio del lecho, Steve estaba profundamente dormido, y acurrucados en el nido, a veces, se dormía mejor, dado el aroma en conjunto que los rodeaba.

Solo iba a ir a miccionar, y regresar a dormir. Jess le dijo que aprovechara en dormir todo lo que pudiera, porque una vez tuvieran al bebé, las noches serían interrumpidas.

El beta de la guardia lo dejó entrar bosque dentro, no sabía que estar preñado también le daba más libertades. Al menos con la fama de fugado que se hizo, era un gran avance.

Cuando regresó, Jess estaba fuera de su tipi, meciendo a su bebé, tenía un par de ojeras muy remarcadas. Ella y Carol eran sus vecinas, por lo que, solo las primeras noches, escuchaban al bebé llorar afuera, a todo pulmón, luego parecía que empezaban a acostumbrarlo al nuevo ambiente.

—¿Está mal?

—Algo así... parece que tiene gases... Todo se mete a la boca, creo que se ha comido un insecto y no nos hemos dado cuenta, estaba jugando con las alitas de un grillo.

La noticia le dio un corrientico de nervios y le puso los pelos en punta, cielos... Eso... es grave ¿cierto?

—¿Puede morirse por eso?

—No... Supongo, los grillos no son venenosos. De cualquier forma, está en esa etapa en la que se mete todo a la boca. —Jess suspiró—. ¿Por qué estás despierto?

—Necesitaba miccionar.

—Uh... Sí, es difícil aguantarse, y es molestoso en las noches. Pero ahora deberías ir a descansar... Aprovéchalo, estos bodoques no te dejan dormir mucho.

El bebé gimoteó un poco, removiéndose en los brazos de Jess, para que ella lo siga meciendo. Tony no podía creer la capacidad de manipulación que tenía ese minúsculo ser.

—¿Y tú a qué hora dormirás?

—Cuando mi bebé se duerma, supongo.

—¿Carol no te ayuda?

—Carol lo atendió ayer, toda la madrugada, pregúntale a tu alfa si no, dicen que estaba tan sonámbula que casi suelta todos los peces que le encargaron.

Tony sonrió junto a Jess, se despidió de ambos, el bebé casi enrueda sus dedos gorditos en sus cabellos; y luego se fue a dormir.

Los días pasaron, casi como agua en los dedos, avanzando.

Entrando al invierno, en efecto, con su estado más avanzado, hasta dormir era cansado.

Y nunca le dijeron que la labor de parto no era solo de un día, esas cosas solo pasaban cuando se les rompía la fuente, sino, había que pasar por el caótico proceso.

Tony estuvo con dolores intensos durante dos días seguidos, y las betas que ayudaban en el parto siempre le decían que esperara. Que ya casi, ya casi.

Steve era el más desesperado manojo de nervios que jamás había visto. Tony creyó ver su vida entera pasar en menos de un segundo en su cerebro.

Tuvo a tres betas y a la matriarca para ayudarlo esa tarde.

Y ya no fue un "casi", sino, un ahora.


	14. 12

Hacía apenas unos cuántos segundos, el llanto de la nueva vida reinó el tipi, era un llanto débil, de un bebé muy pequeño.

Y Tony pudo desplomarse sobre el lecho, sobre las muchas pieles esponjosas, ya sin fuerzas, tan adolorido y agotado. Nunca, ningún dolor en el mundo que haya vivido antes, podría compararse con sentir que te van a partir en dos desde adentro.

Él mismo jadea, y ve borroso debido a sus ojos acuosos, trata de calmar su respiración, tratando de hacerla más estable. Gira el rostro, buscando al bebé, que sigue llorando, las manos de la beta que lo limpia casi ni se sienten.

Todo el tipi huele a él, su cuerpo también se había preparado para esto. Y sabe que no querría pasar por algo similar de nuevo, pero él no podría saberlo con certeza.

Se acomodó de costado, tratando de ver a la pequeña criatura que seguía llorando, y estaba siendo lavado de todo el líquido viscoso que olía tanto a él. Quiere tocarlo, quiere verlo.

Y entonces Steve ingresa, impaciente, luego de haber sido retenido afuera —un parto era cosa de omegas y betas hembras, decían—; casi tropezando, como si en verdad hubiera sido retenido a la fuerza para que no entrase, pero ahora lo liberaban, y es como si él por fin hubiera podido correr para entrar al tipi; tiene los ojos muy abiertos, sus escleras acuosas y sus orbes celestes brillan ilusionados. Steve busca la fuente del llanto, desesperadamente, Tony puede verlo atragantarse con su propia respiración, es adorable.

Y duda en si caminar rumbo al bebé, es entonces cuando lo envuelven en un pedazo de tela, y la matriarca es quien lleva al bebé con Steve.

—Este es tu hijo, llévalo con tu omega —dice, su voz es suave.

Y entonces puede ver a Steve asustado, sus brazos cohibidos, sin tomar al bebé en ellos.

—Es tu hijo, alfa ¿no lo quieres? —cuestiona la matriarca.

Steve niega tempestivamente, repelido de la sola idea de no querer a ese bebé que aún seguía llorando.

—Es- es tan... pequeño- yo- ¿y si lo lastimo? ¿Y si no le gusta que lo cargue?

La omega mayor pareció rodar los ojos, y le hizo un ademán para que la siguiera, en dirección a Tony. Por alguna razón, Tony se sintió nervioso y a la vez ansioso. La matriarca entregó el pequeño bulto a sus brazos, y Tony también se sintió un poco torpe al respecto, se suponía que los omegas sabían cómo cargarlos, cuánta fuerza usar, todo, se suponía que era el instinto.

Pero Tony no creía saber nada de eso.

Aún así, el bebé que lloraba le fue entregado, y procuró sostenerlo de la forma más cuidadosa posible. La matriarca se alejó, y Steve inmediatamente se sentó a su lado, con cuidado. La mano tibia de su alfa tocó la suya que sostenía al bebé, quien dejó de llorar a todo pulmón, y gimoteó, sintiéndose seguro, al menos reconocía los aromas de sus padres.  
Tony lo meció suavemente en sus brazos, y Steve se acercó más a él, sin despegar su mirada del pequeño ser.

—Es-... es perfecto —susurró Steve, su voz rota, conmocionada, apenas audible.

—Sí... Lo es...

No se dieron cuenta en qué momento se quedaron solos, pero no importaba, estaban envueltos en una burbuja de amor y fascinación que al menos esa tarde, fue imperturbable.

Steve le acarició los cabellos, suavemente, antes de darle un beso en la frente.

—¿Cómo estás?

El omega aún estaba cansado, y un poco sudoroso. Además de adolorido, no creía poder levantarse del lecho por unos días aún.

—Definitivamente no podré salir del lecho unos días —respondió, el bebé ahora respiraba más tranquilo, sus ojitos cerrados.

Era pequeño, los bebés de los omegas machos solían ser más pequeños que el promedio, pero eso era solo al nacer. Su nariz, apenas un bultito con dos orificios que sobresalía de su pequeño rostro, se estaba moviendo un poquito, olfateando, tratando de reconocer y confirmar los aromas de sus progenitores. Sus dedos enroscados en un puño, su cuerpito caliente entre la tela.

—Te traeré frutas, dicen que los omegas que recién han dado a luz deben comer frutas y maíz.

Tony asintió suavemente, sí, definitivamente no quería nada pesado. Estaba muy cansado, incluso como para comer. El bebé empezó a sacudirse, en lo poquito que su pequeño cuerpo podía, parecía buscar algo en el pecho de Tony. _«Oh...»_.

—¿Crees que tenga hambre? —Steve señaló al bebé.

Bueno, su momento había llegado.

No iba a mentirse, estaba nervioso, aún le resultaba un poco extraño.

De todas maneras, se deslizó la túnica por su hombro y descubrió su pecho. Y habían tenido razón, sus pectorales lucían firmes, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio, bueno, eso era maravilloso.

Acercó más al bebé, y éste, por instinto, buscó el primer pezón cercano, y empezó a succionar, aún con los ojitos cerrados.  
Era... Diferente, pero no desagradable. El bebé estaba calientito, y la fuerza de su succión era diminuta, tan débil, pero estaba luchando por alimentarse.

Una ola vertiginos de amor lo arrebujó. Era un tipo de amor distinto, pero también intenso. Quizás similar a como quiso a su madre, pero más fuerte, más, más...

Amaba a Steve, Tony sabía que lo amaba hasta el alma, lo amaba hasta un punto en el que no podía medirlo; de esta manera, el amor que sentía por el bebé era igual de intenso, quizás más calmo, pero era como si tuviera un color diferente. Si su amor por Steve fuera rojo, su nuevo amor por el bebé sería blanco, era inocente e incondicional.

A esto se referían los omegas cuando decían que tener un hijo te cambiaba. Era indescriptible.

Observó a Steve, mirando atentamente cómo su bebé se alimentaba, lo miraba como si fuera la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

Tony nunca pensó en involucrarse en este tipo de dinámica con ningún alfa antes. Pero en este momento, estaba agradecido de que sea así, de que haya llegado a Steve, de que lo ame.

—Incluso cuando se alimenta es... perfecto.

Tony no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, Steve parecía fascinado con el bebé. Suponía que ahora había instintos bastante abrumadores desarrollándose en su interior, los alfas también cambiaban cuando se volvían líderes de su manada nuclear.

Steve sentía que debía proteger a ese pequeño ser, quería darle estabilidad y un hogar seguro. Lo sentía en el corazón, protección para su cría y su omega, su preciosa familia. Ahora sería así, iba a cuidarlos.

Amaban a este bebé.

Peter, hijo del gran Rojhaz y el omega Tony —así lo exigió Steve—, fue así como bautizaron al bebé, frente a los dioses de la naturaleza, con solo una semana de nacido.

Generalmente se solía bautizar con un nombre, seguido de la descripción que indicaba de qué alfa era hijo, así era con los bebés nacidos de parejas alfa/omega; pero Steve no quería dejar Tony fuera de esto, menos en el bautizo, merecía ser nombrado, había hecho casi todo el trabajo en darle la vida.

Habían bañado a Peter en agua de flores y yerbas, y la matriarca había pronunciado algunos rezos hacia sus dioses. Habían alzado su pequeño cuerpo hacia el cielo, enseñándole a sus ancestros la nueva vida, y luego se lo devolvieron a sus progenitores.

Tony se recuperó totalmente en dos semanas, fue complicado acostumbrarse al horario que exigía el bebé.

Todas las madrugadas se levantaba llorando, exigiendo alimento. A veces Steve le ayudaba, a veces lo dejaba dormir, porque era quien salía con los demás alfas a cazar y otras actividades.

Solo estaban tranquilamente durmiendo y de pronto se escuchaba el gimoteo, siempre empezaba con un gimoteo que luego se convertía en llanto paulatinamente. Tony se arrastraba hasta quedar sentado como podía, y aún con ojeras y sueño, levantaba al bebé entre sus brazos para cobijarlo y amamantarlo; Steve a veces se levantaba con él, y luego se encargaba de mecer al bebé a lo largo del tipi, para que se volviera a dormir más rápido, le hablaba, con tanto sueño, Tony no podía concentrarse y saber qué cosas le decía al bebé, pero eran palabras llenas de cariño, Steve era un padre muy engreidor.

Peter era bastante tranquilo, a comparación de otros bebés, no hacía mañas, se limitaba a dormir y a alimentarse.

Todos los días, Steve había establecido algo así como un horario de apreciación a Peter, todas las tardes se sentaba a cuidarlo, cambiarlo, mecerlo y observarlo. Estaba muy orgulloso de ese pequeño bebé.  
Aún no lo sacaban fuera del tipi, excepto cuando era necesario. La mayoría del tiempo permanecía dentro del mismo.

Tony había hecho un nido para los tres, en el lecho. Peter dormía al centro, solía dormirse bastante rápido cuando lo dejaban en el centro de ambos. Probablemente se sentía seguro con sus padres, uno a cada lado, pero eso no evitaba que los despertara en la madrugada con su llanto, para exigir alimento.

Steve perdió el miedo a cargarlo al tercer día del nacimiento de Peter, ahora lo paseaba por todo el tipi, le gustaba pasar tiempo con él. Estaba encantado con su nueva labor de padre.

El invierno azotaba, pero Steve había asegurado el tipi con pieles de animales, más de lo acostumbrado, el suelo, las comisuras, todo tenía como mínimo doble capa de pieles, había ganado el derecho de las pieles de varios animales al cazarlos él solo. Esa era su función, tenía que velar por su familia, y hacía todo lo posible por ello. El ambiente dentro del tipi era tibio y agradable, una temperatura ideal en el invierno, también ayudaba que hicieran pequeñas fogatas en las noches, muy pequeñas, para que no sea peligroso. Los recién nacidos, bebés y niños eran los más vulnerables en época de invierno, la fría estación se llevaba muchos de ellos cada que llegaba; pero su bebé no sería una de sus presas.

A veces, Tony se quedaba dormido mientras Peter lactaba, y Steve los encontraba a ambos sumidos en un profundo sueño dentro del nido, y él se acurrucaba con ellos, los miraba por un rato, y esperaba que se despertasen.

El invierno había pasado, y estaban en primavera.

Desde que empezaron a asistir a las reuniones de padres con bebés, estas se convirtieron en la parte favorita de Steve.

Siempre llegaba alzando el pecho, orgulloso, llevando en brazos a Peter de una estación de vida —3 meses—, aún tenía que cargarlo echadito. Carol le había dicho que los bebés de las reuniones solían estar sobre las dos estaciones o unas cuantas lunas menos —5 a 6 meses—, y que su bebé no iba a distraerse porque los otros eran mayores. Cosa de bebés, un tercio de estación significaba toda una etapa totalmente diferente para los bebés.

Pero Steve estaba demasiado entusiasmado con la idea de hacer actividades junto a Peter.

Tony no iba a impedírselo, ver a Steve ejercer como padre era toda una satisfacción. Ojalá Howard hubiera sido así de atento. Pero en fin, él había enterrado esa parte de su vida muy en el subsuelo.

Tony había construido, con ayuda de Steve, un coche de madera, que acondicionaron con pieles esponjosas y suaves. Su cabeza había sido bastante rápida al momento de pensarlo. También hizo una camita chiquita, como una cuna, pero sin rejas, era como la mitad de una fruta hueca, Steve había planeado hacerle un pequeño lecho, pero Tony tuvo una mejor idea. Peter olía a sandía y a bebé, decían que el aroma frutal se iría antes de las dos estaciones de vida, pero el aroma dulce de bebé permanecería un tiempo más.

Hasta los cuatro meses, Peter seguía durmiendo con ellos en las noches, decían que lo habían mal acostumbrado, y que ellos deberían aprender a dormir solos. Ahora estaban tratando de que Peter aprendiera a dormir en su propio lecho, el inconveniente fue que todas las madrugadas se despertaba llorando desconsoladamente, asustado de despertar y no tener los cuerpos de sus padres uno a cada lado, le asustaba esa soledad extraña. Y Steve siempre se compadecía de él, lo cargaba y le decía que ahí estaban, Peter lo olfateaba con su naricita, y luego se calmaba.

Esto les había cambiado la vida a ambos.

Steve había empezado a sacar a Peter en el coche de bebé que Tony diseñó y ambos hicieron. Gustaba más de sacarlo en brazos, pero de vez en cuando usaba el cochesito. En poco tiempo, se convirtió en la maravilla para todas las parejas que tenían bebés.

—Quiero uno igual —había dicho Jess, sorprendida por el objeto, mientras cargaba a Gerry en sus brazos.

Carol se rascó la cabeza.

—No parece tan fácil de hacer, pero lo intentaré.

En dos semanas, había unos cuántos coches diferentes paseándose en territorio de la tribu, Tony había diseñado algunos especiales para mellizos o trillizos.

Cuando Peter aprendió a sentarse, empezaron a darle papillas de maíz. Tony había enseñado ha hacer harina, maíz molido, en realidad, tenían tanto, tanto maíz; pero también le hacía papilla de manzana y arándanos.

Steve adoraba darle de comer en las noches. Hubo veces en las que Tony salía a buscar manzanas, y cuando regresaba, encontraba a Steve y a Peter dormidos, el pequeño cuerpo del bebé recostado boca abajo sobre el pecho de Steve, era curioso verlos dormir, sobre todo al pequeño bebé que subía y bajaba lentamente, al ritmo de la respiración de Steve.

Esas veces en las que los veía a ambos, Tony no podía evitar agradecer a la naturaleza por esto, a quien sea que rigiera el destino.

Se habían quedado con Gerry, el bebé de Carol y Jess, tenía poco más de un año, al menos por los siguientes tres o cuatro días, ya que Jess iba a tener —por fin, dijo Carol— un estro, después de casi dos años sin uno. Y era lógico que no podían llevar a su bebé con ellas.

A decir verdad, Tony no había tenido ningún estro desde que comenzó su gestación. La naturaleza era paciente. Él no iba a tener ningún estro hasta que Peter cumpliera el año, como mínimo. Y no era como si lo necesitara, Steve estaba tan distraído con su labor de padre, que primero se fijaba bien si Peter estaba dormido, alimentado y seco, antes de buscar a Tony para hacer el amor. No es como si Tony se quejara, era su bebé a quien ambos cuidaban.

Gerry y Peter se llevaban, aproximadamente, seis a cinco meses de diferencia, así que mientras Gerry ya caminaba, en lo inexperto que puede caminar un bebé, Peter solo gateaba. De cualquier forma, se llevaban bien, a pesar de la gran diferencia de etapas entre ellos.

Habían sido días agotadores. Pero cuando volvieron Carol y Jess, ellas se ofrecieron a cuidar de Peter cuando finalmente a Tony le diera un estro.

En las reuniones para padres y bebés, los pequeños socializaban con otros bebés. Peter era un bebé muy amigable, no repelía ni tenía miedo de ningún otro bebé, era un explorador innato.

Eso de la vena exploradora de seguro se lo heredó de Tony, lo que era principalmente un problema, ya que como estaba en la etapa de llevarse todo a la boca, no había insecto que estuviera a salvo con él. Tenían que ser cuidadosos. Hacía apenas unos días casi se lleva las hormigas a la boca, Steve no lo volvió a dejar gatear en la tierra del bosque.

Los padres alfas y betas hacían carreras de bebés a menudo, gateando, por supuesto, Tony no sabía si enojarse con Steve por hacer participar a Peter en eso. Había ganado una, dijo una vez su alfa con orgullo.

A veces Steve llegaba tiempo más tarde, por pasársela elaborando ropita, eran túnicas simples y rústicas, pero un bebé no exigía mucho, tampoco. También estaban esos días en los que Steve y Peter demoraban en el río; Tony había descubierto que Steve y Peter jugaban en el agua, con la corriente y algunos animalitos —lagartijas, en realidad—, y se demoraban demasiado, por lo que Peter llegaba con los dedos de las manos y pies arrugaditos. Tony ya había regañado a Steve por eso.

Pero no iba a negar que también se divertía cuando se bañaban los tres en el río, sí, era fácil distraerse. Luego del baño, a veces aplicaba menta molida sobre la piel de Peter, para que estuviera fresco.

Ya comía las tres comidas al día —en papillas, claro está—, aparte de lactar, por supuesto. La papilla favorita de Peter era la de manzana, no gustaba mucho la de maíz molido, pero con juegos y engaños se terminaba el bol. Era una odisea hacerlo almorzar, sobre todo cuando no quería recibir la papilla.  
También cabía resaltar que sus dientecitos estaban desarrollándose normalmente, lo que era una tragedia para Tony, a veces, porque las primeras semanas, mordía todo lo que podía, aún con sus dientecitos diminutos y apenas salientes, incluso lo mordió mientras lactaba, Tony vio pasar otra vez su vida en menos de dos segundos. Fue la etapa más dolorosa, sobre todo cuando Peter ni se daba cuenta, ni cómo razonar con un bebé, era un problema que todos los omegas y betas hembras habían atravezado.

Y oh, también ya decía "Papa", o lo que era un derivado en el dialecto de Roanoke, claro está, Steve había procurado no llorar cuando Peter dijo su primera palabra, pero fracasó épicamente en el intento.

Cuando Peter tenía aproximadamente siete meses, ya quería pararse, era avezado al momento de intentarlo, como si ya quisiera caminar o correr.

Fue ahí cuando visitaron la escuela de Carlos Javier.

La situación con ellos había cambiado y progresado más de lo que pudo imaginar.

Ahora había una colonia naciente, un pequeño pueblo rústico a las orillas del mar, y se llamaba Roanoke, en honor a la tribu que estableció el primer contacto con Carlos y sus estudiantes.

Por primera vez, Tony visitó Roanoke, la colonia, que no estaba tan lejos de la escuela de Javier, a decir verdad.

Eran apenas unas cuantas casas, cinco, una familia de seis, dos parejas jóvenes, una pareja de ancianos...

Era tan pequeño que no se podía considerar un pueblo. Y luego, luego estaba...

—¿Sir Rhodes? —Había dicho con sorpresa.

Había recomendado a Rhodey para que ayudase a la gente de Javier a traer ingleses buenos aquí a la colonia, pero no pensó que se vendría con ellos.  
Rhodey estaba cortando madera afuera de su cabaña cuando Tony lo llamó.

El beta giró y sonrió ampliamente al verlo, se acercó a paso rápido, feliz de verlo.

—¡Lord Iron! —saludó—. Cielos, qué bueno que estás vivo, si no fuera por que esos brujos me buscaron y me dijeron que tú mismo en persona me recomendaste para ayudarlos con un barco, seguro seguiría convencido de que estabas muerto. —Sus ojos oscuros inmediatamente se fijaron en el bebé que llevaba en brazos—. Y- wow... —Alzó las cejas, Rhodey era de los pocos que sabían que era un omega—. ¿Es tuyo?

Tony asintió.

—Se llama Peter. —El bebé sonrió, ni idea de por qué, estaba de buen humor y sonreía a todos.

Rhodey lo miró sorprendido, alzando ambas cejas, esperando que le contara más. Ese bebé no había salido de una visita del Espíritu Santo, ¿verdad?

Aunque quién sabe, con todo lo que pasaba en Inglaterra y Europa, Rhodey estaba seguro de que si Tony le decía que la paloma del Espíritu Santo lo preñó, no le costaría nada creérselo.

Aunque, Jesucristo, quizás...

—¿Acaso te han... Aquí te han-?

Tony entendió la conclusión de Rhodey, sobre todo por esa mirada y expresión triste y compasiva que puso.

—Fue por que yo lo quise. Me enamoré de alguien. Y ahora estoy vinculado. —Tony ladeó su rostro, enseñándole feliz la mordida del vínculo.

La sorpresa en el rostro de Rhodey no se hizo esperar. Él mismo había escuchado a Tony despotricar mil veces que jamás tendría a ningún alfa sobre él. Y bueno, ahora, ahora tenía un hijo.

—Bueno, me alegro, si estás feliz. ¿Puedo cargarlo? —El omega asintió, y Peter no se quejó cuando pasó a los brazos de Rhodey—. Oh vaya, es un bebé muy sociable.

—Sí, seguro me lo heredó —dijo, orgulloso—. ¿Estás bien aquí?

—Somos una colonia bastante pequeña, pero tenemos reconocimiento del Rey. Soy el que viaja de ida y regreso más seguido. —El beta señaló a su propia cabaña—. Soy el que menos se acostumbra a la comida. Así que he traído semillas y cosas de allá. Si quieres te paso fruta, por lo que he visto hasta ahora, solo hay pocas frutas aquí.

—¿Traerías sandía?

—No sé, oye, no soy un mercader, solo abastesco lo necesario.

Entonces, decidió que se llevaría algunos frutos nuevos.

—Oye, ¿y la armadura?

Tony suponía que le preguntaría eso.

—Está al otro lado de la costa, por si no has explorado aún. En el viejo barco que me trajo.

—Deberías llevártelo. Sería peligroso en manos ambiciosas.

—Lo pensaré. Por ahora solo... Estoy ocupado con la crianza de Peter. Un bebé demanda mucho tiempo.

Rhodey había sido una grata sorpresa, definitivamente.

Esa misma tarde, Carlos Javier los dejó pasar tiempo en la escuela, habían comido y descansado un momento. Lucía confiable, con gente humilde que trabajaba a diario para alimentarse. Carlos le había dicho que era probable que más personas llegaran, en la misma condición.

—Así que éste es mi tocayo —dijo Petros, mirando con una gran sonrisa a Peter, que gateaba en una dirección random—. ¿Puedo cargarlo?

—Claro. —Tony dijo amablemente, mientras acariciaba los cabellos de Steve, durmiendo en su regazo.

Su alfa estaba cansado, desde que llegaron en la mañana, había ayudado en la construcción de una cabaña pequeña que servía de almacén a Beast, o al menos eso dijeron.

Mientras Petros se llevaba a Peter a pasear fuera de la cabaña, Tony se recostó sobre el espaldar de su asiento, tratando de no mover mucho a Steve. Peter no había presentado ninguna queja cuando Petros lo sacó, menos cuando Wanda se acercó a ambos para saludarlo. Los bebés siempre eran el centro de atención a donde fueran.

—Veo que tu bebé está siendo bien educado. Siempre parece estar de buen humor —dijo Carlos, acercándose a Tony y tomando asiento en el mueble frente a él. Mirando con extraña melancolía a Peter desde su ubicación, Petros, Wanda y Werner estaban haciéndole mimos a Peter, y desde las ventanas se podía ver.

—Es un bebé bastante feliz, Steve se ocupa de hacerlo jugar todos los días. Será bastante activo cuando crezca.

El suspiro de Javier no fue pasado por alto para Stark. Parecía triste de solo ver a un bebé.

—¿Sucede algo?

El profesor negó silenciosamente. Pero se notaba que solo trataba de minimizar la situación.

—Yo también... Tuve un bebé —dijo, su mirada perdida—. Pero no alcancé a verlo más allá de las horas de nacido. Fue hace como tres años.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Su padre alfa se lo llevó.

Stark tragó en seco. La situación era inimaginable para él, para un omega que ya había dado a luz a una cría, era importante protegerla bajo su yugo. No sabría qué hubiera sido de él si no le daban a su bebé.

—Lamento eso.

—No te preocupes. Tuvo sus razones, a pesar de todo. —Javier bajó la mirada a sus manos. Stark finalmente se percató que el profesor tenía una marca de vinculación en su cuello—. Nuestro legado nos condena.

—¿No puedes ver a tu cría?

—No.

Javier recordaba el día en el que David nació, toda la iglesia tembló, y casi se le va la vida. No era un bebé normal, como ya esperaba, nunca lo fue, desde que estuvo en el vientre. Era un bebé destructivo, quizás no por que así lo quisiera, quizás era el poder con el que su sangre lo condenó. Y eso tuvo en serios aprietos emocionales a Enrique. Se suponía que su instinto alfa le diría que tenía que amarlos a ambos, como vio a Steve hacerlo con Tony y Peter... Pero al ser David como era... Enrique entró en conflicto.

Siempre lo veía batallar pensativo, aún durante su gestación, desde la primera vez que se puso mal gravemente.

Enrique se vio obligado a escoger entre su cría y su omega.

Quizás eso terminó por destruir la poca cordura sentimental que tenía. Carlos siempre creyó que había escogido a David, porque lo dejó. Pero al verlo regresar, una y otra vez, empezó a sospechar que tal vez, tal vez... Haya escogido eliminar a su cría y así alejarlo definitivamente de Carlos.

Después de lo que le dijo Enrique cuando aún estaba en Inglaterra. " _Ese bebé te matará_ ". Y lo de ahora último, pues tenía esperanzas. Ya no le importaba si no conocía a David, en estos momentos quizás tenga tres años, solo le importaba que estuviera vivo. Y a salvo.

—Pero, a éstas alturas, solo me interesa que viva.

Stark podía percibir el dolor de un omega progenitor. Deseaba que el futuro fuera amigable con el bebé de Carlos.

McCoy ingresó a la cabaña, manchado de un líquido rojo azul, curioso, casi, casi púrpura.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Estaba haciendo un experimento. Descuiden, solo debo ir a cambiarme. —Beast se sacudió la chaqueta y caminó hacia su habitación en el segundo piso.

—Es alquimista —explicó Javier, una vez Beast se fue—. Hace ese tipo de cosas.

—Hablando de eso... Por si acaso... tendrás lo que encargué...

—Oh, sí. Tenemos el estaño, el salitre tardará. Lo tiene Beast en su almacén-laboratorio.

—Perfecto.

Steve había estado demasiado inquieto pensando en sacar a Peter a conocer la naturaleza, así como él hizo. Tony sentía que Steve quería enseñarle todo, si pudiera enseñarle a cazar desde ya, seguramente lo haría.

Oh, Tony conocía aquella cueva donde hacía tiempo él y Tony se "perdieron", cuando aún no había bebé, cuando aún el hecho de tenerlo era solo un anhelo.

Ahí estaba el dibujo de Steve, él y su alfa, en un círculo.

Stark suspiró al recordar que en aquel entonces creyeron que no iban a tener un bebé.  
Pero ahí estaban, con uno.  
Iban a subir bosque arriba, para llegar a un lago tras la colina, así que por esa noche, descansarían.

Mientras Tony machacaba en un bol de cerámica, un poco de manzana, Steve hacía jugar a Peter, lejos de la fogata. Como Peter ya podía pararse, con soporte y apoyo, claramente, su alfa lo sujetaba de sus manitas y caminaba junto a él mientras simulaba que ya caminaba.

Cenaron, y estuvieron besándose un rato, cuando Peter se echaba en la mantita para jugar con sus manos. Con su labor de padres casi no tenían tiempo para... mimarse entre ellos. Steve ya no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que lo hicieron de manera larga e intensa, ahora todas eran sesiones silenciosas y rápidas en la oscuridad del tipi, cuidando de no despertar a Peter que ya dormía sin problemas en su propio lecho, unos metros aparte.

Ahora entendía por qué Carol estaba tan entusiasmada con el estro de Jess. Sobre todo la parte en la que Gerry se quedaba con ellos y ellas podían perderse por ahí unos días.

—¿Recuerdas cuando pinté esto? —preguntó Steve, la melancolía en su voz.

—Pensaste que no íbamos a tener cachorros.

—Tenemos uno. —Dijo, y cargó a Peter, para pararlo aún sosteniéndolo con sus manos.

—Tendrás que re-pintar eso.

—Oh, claro que sí. —Rojhaz había ido preparado, sabía que estarían en esa cueva, los llevó a posta—. Tengo un poco de arándanos para pintar...

Lo observó hacerlo, un trazo ligero, dedicado, como la primera vez, solo que ahora había una sonrisa miles de veces más amplia. Sobre todo pintando una pequeña personita en el centro. Tony sintió una opresión en el pecho, no era una mala sensación, era una opresión de exceso de amor, quizás.  
Tomó a Peter y lo paró, mientras lo sujetaba, había desarrollado una parada más estable con el pasar de los días. Luego lo sentó el medio de ambos, en el suelo y siguió observando a Steve pintarlos.

—¿Crees que tengamos más crías?

—¿Vamos a dejar de hacer el amor? —correspondió Tony, con ironía y diversión.

—No, claro que no. —Las cejas de Rojhaz se juntaron en el entrecejo, incómodo de solo imaginar la posibilidad de tamaña aberración.

—Entonces sí, creo que es probable que tengamos más crías. Una más, no estaría mal-

La manito de Peter los interrumpió, yacía paradito y palmeando la pared de la cueva sobre la que Steve estaba pintando. Peter se balanceó un poco, sosteniéndose sobre la pared, y giró su cabecita, sonriendo, tratando de mirar a Tony.

—Él acaba de-

Steve se interrumpió a sí mismo, al ver a Peter tratando de seguir manteniendo el equilibrio. Caminando de frente, hacia Tony, pero mirando hacia el fuego de la fogata en la entrada.

—Sus primeros pasos...

Cuando Peter perdió el equilibrio, Steve sostuvo su cuerpecito para que no cayera de espaldas. La sonrisa sobre su rostro parecía irradiar más luz que la misma fogata.

Un remolino de una especie de sentimiento familiar se depositó en el pecho de Tony. Era felicidad más un vértigo de superioridad inocente, orgullo, estaba tan orgulloso de su bebé.

Ambos lo estaban.

—Oh, Tony, nuestro Peter ya camina... solo míralo...

Definitivamente no era la gran hazaña de la humanidad, si lo comparabas con cualquiera, pero era un gran logro para un bebé. Sus piernecitas regordetas luchando por no caerse, era hermoso verlo esforzarse por ello.

—Crecen tan rápido —dijo Steve, con un atisbo de ternura y orgullo en su tono.

—Aún es un bebé... Todavía no tiene ni cuatro estaciones cumplidas.

—Sí... Pero hace apenas un par de estaciones... él solo dormía y se alimentaba, era tan pequeño...

—Ahora es fuerte.

—Tiene de donde heredarlo.

Steve le dio un beso a Tony, antes de regresar la atención a Peter, que ahora yacía gateando en dirección al fuego. Le llamaba mucho la atención, pero ellos no podían dejar que tocase la llama.

—¿Lo ves? Te dije que se llevarán bien.

Loki comía una mora, desde su sitio. Frigga era una bebé muy feliz y sonriente, con sus siete meses, no había rival para ella entre sus contemporáneos al momento de gatear.

Steve había pensado que llevar a que los bebés se conozcan sería una buena idea. Tratar de que forjen lazos amistosos entre ellos. Siempre convenía tener amistades en otras comunidades.

Asgardia ahora era una comunidad más cercana a Roanoke. Se habían mudado un poco más cerca a la playa, Roanoke también se movió más próximo a la playa, donde antiguamente se asentaba la tribu que capturó a Tony la primera vez que llegó a Nuevo Mundo, aquella tribu de la que no quedó nada más que cenizas.

Tony supo después que los enemigos de estos habían sido neutralizados más al oeste, con otra gran tribu de indígenas que formaban parte de la gran alianza.

La colonia en las costas, también llamada Roanoke, no había establecido mucho contacto con Asgardia u otra tribu aparte de Roanoke, más por la ubicación que otro problema. Además era una colonia muy pequeña, ahora había un par de familias más, le contó Rhodey.

A Steve le caía bien el beta Rhodes, sobre todo después de que se enteró que había ayudado a su omega a sobrevivir, aquellos años donde no se conocían aún.

Por otro lado, aquí estaba, nuevamente en la nueva casa de Loki, una extraña construcción de piedras y adoquin que olía a tierra seca. Parecía una construcción nórdica, de esas que leyó en los libros de historia en Viejo Mundo. A decir verdad, Thor, Loki y todo Asgardia, parecían nórdicos. Quizás sus antiguas tierras estén ubicadas muy cerca de ahí. No tenía duda de ello.

—Peter es alfa —dijo Loki, con una mano en la barbilla, observando al pequeño que ahora jugaba con la menor de sus hijos, Frigga.

Tony pasó la manzana que le habían invitado, para ver a Peter fijamente. Se suponía que todos "revelaban", como mínimo, su naturaleza, al año y medio, debido a ciertos estándares de comportamiento, pero empezaban a generar su propio aroma cuando iniciaban la pubertad, antes, olían a frutas y a sus progenitores. Por lo que nada se tenía absolutamente seguro hasta el inicio de la pubertad, que era a los once años.

¿Cómo Loki podría saberlo, si Peter recién tenía diez meses?

—Peter tiene solo diez meses. Aún no... se puede tener indicios.

—Como padre de dos alfas y un omega, puedo decir que reconozco un potencial de alfa cuando lo veo.

—Siempre creí que tenía comportamiento de omega. Además tus niños ni siquiera llegan a la pubertad, no se puede asegurar nada de ellos aún.

Loki rodó los ojos.

—Te falta un par de cachorros más y verás que tu instinto no te fallará. Los alfas huelen más débil que los omegas, sea el aroma que tengan, incluso cuando son bebés. Y los betas claramente huelen mucho menos. Mis hijos y los de otros omegas lo confirman, hemos llegado a esa conclusión. Peter no huele tanto como un bebé omega, pero huele, al menos más que los bebés betas.

—Sea lo que fuera, igual lo amaremos.

—Por supuesto, es su cachorro, después de todo.

Ver a Frigga y a Peter jugar en el suelo, tan tranquilamente, pareció inquietar a Loki. Peter solía abrazarla y olfatearla de vez en cuando.

—Frigga puede ser omega. O quizás una alfa que no rivaliza con el aroma de tu bebé.

—Creo que no es tan influyente que un hijo sea lo que sea, no es como si hubiese jerarquías en una manada nuclear.

—Depende de la manada, claramente. Pero al menos me sirve para ir preparando a mis bebés... Si es alfa, es probable que permanezca a tu lado o cerca a ti incluso cuando decida formar su propia familia. Pero si es omega... Cabe la posibilidad de que algún alfa de otra tribu se enamore de él, y a pesar de uno, no podemos decirle no al destino, simplemente debemos dejarlos partir.

Tony se hizo a la idea de lo que planteaba Loki. Su bebé no podía irse para siempre de su lado, el proceso siempre era más difícil para el omega progenitor. Los omegas nunca querían desprenderse de sus cachorros.

—Pero para eso falta mucho tiempo —agregó Loki, al parecer notando la preocupación en el rostro de Tony—. Por eso es mejor tener muchas crías —canturreó, con una sonrisa sibilina—. Se va una... Te quedan otras...

Eso hizo reír a ambos. Era cierto que ninguna cría era lo mismo que otra, pero entendió el propósito detrás del consejo del omega Loki.

—¿Es por eso que ya vas cuatro crías?

El omega de Asgardia carraspeó para aclararse la garganta, negando en silencio.

—Por las barbas del viejo Odín, no. Tengo cuatro porque mi alfa es incontenible. Estoy seguro que tendría más si no comía la fruta de la que te hablé.

—¿La que baja las probabilidades de preñarse?

—Esa misma. En invierno escasea, afortunadamente puedo contener a Thor algunas veces. ¿Tú puedes contener a tu alfa? —inquirió, con una ceja alzada, insinuante.

—No... —respondió Tony, más o menos dudando de su respuesta. Nunca había intentado contener a Steve, casi siempre deseaba tanto o más cada vez que lo hacían.

—Entonces en unos años, estarás con más crías de las que crees.

Oh, Tony no lo creía, él no era tan fértil como otros omegas, suponía. Además, a veces pensaba que no era mala idea darle a Steve todas las crías que quisiera, pero luego pisaba la realidad, y no era tan viable y saludable, sobre todo para el cuerpo de un omega macho, ni siquiera para las omegas hembras lo era.

—He escuchado... —Loki carraspeó—. Hemos escuchado... Que hay forasteros cerca a la costa. —Cambió de tema, repentinamente. Bueno, si preguntar esto era su objetivo inicial, no era tan bueno persuadiendo.

—Sí, hay una pequeña colonia de extranjeros en las costas.

—¿Son de fiar? Odín quería enviar a nuestros alfas a luchar contra ellos ni bien se enteró. Pero Thor le explicó que si Roanoke no había tratado de hacerlo, siendo que están más cerca a la costa que nosotros, entonces deberíamos ser más cautelosos.

Oh, claro, definitivamente no habían pensado en esto. Pero era bueno que Asgardia se haya controlado.

—Lo son —respondió, suavemente—. Es la mejor opción. Considerando que es algo inevitable.

—¿Qué es inevitable?

—La venida de extranjeros. Sucederá. Y es mejor si son gente amigable.

—¿Cómo sabes que son gente confiable? No los he visto, pero Odín está paranóico.

—Porque todos pasan por un minucioso filtro. Hmm... Es complicado.

Loki alzó una ceja.

—No puedo confiar en eso. Lo siento.

Stark resopló, y decidió que aún tenían tiempo. Podía contarle algunos detalles a Loki.

El tiempo había pasado, y en casi dos años, no tuvo ningún signo de su estro.

Jess le decía que no tenía por qué preocuparse. Que era normal, los estros de omegas que habían tenido recientemente un bebé, se tardaban en regresar, porque así actuaba la naturaleza.

Por eso, cuando le dio una ligera fiebre, pensó que de seguro estaría enfermo o resfriado.

Fue Steve quien se apegó a él, susurrándole...

—Estás empezando a oler mucho más... Mucho, mucho más de lo normal... —Su tono cariñoso, meloso y seductor—. Hace tanto que no te percibía así...

—¿Steve? —inquirió, cuando sintió una mano acariciarle el muslo. Mientras Tony estaba dibujando una carreta en el papiro que Javier le proporcionó, y Steve solo se le acercó por detrás.

El llamado pareció espabilar a Rojhaz, solo un poco, y éste se alejó de Tony, tan pronto como el omega terminó de pronunciar.

—Lo siento- yo... —Se masajeó el entrecejo—. No sé cómo- uhm... Siento si fue incómodo para ti.

—No es incómodo. —Apresuró Tony en decir—. Solo fue... Una sorpresa. Si tienes ganas, podemos esperar a que Peter se duerma.

Peter, de un año, yacía jugando en su pequeño lecho, con unos cuantos muñequitos de madera.

—No es como si... Bueno, estás empezando a oler más dulce, mucho más atrayente. Como si... como si... Fueras a entrar en estro...

Stark dejó sus dibujos, y se giró completamente.

—¿Crees que ya esté al borde del estro?

Había esperado esto. Lo había esperado mucho.

El único estro que tuvo desde que llegó a Nuevo Mundo lo pasó solo, recordó, con cierta punzada de ironía. Había huído de Steve aquella vez, para evitar que lo marcaran. Ciertamente, se sentía un poco culpable por eso.  
Pero ahora tenían un bebé y estaban vinculados.

Y también deseaba poder pasar un estro con Steve, lo deseaba tanto...

—Mi instinto alfa no miente —explicó Steve—. Estás cerca.

Oh. Cielos.

Tenían que dejar todo listo para cuando Peter sea dejado con sus vecinas Carol y Jess; afortunadamente, Peter y Gerry se llevaban bien. El bebé Gerry parecía que sería un alfa muy amigable, y no rivalizaba con Peter, era lo importante, era uno de los motivos por los que Tony pensaba que Peter era un omega.

Casi siempre, en la infancia, los alfas y los omegas no se repelían en ningún aspecto.

Era diferente con los alfas, había que ver si tenían constantes riñas, para decidir si eran alfas de hormonas repelentes. Eso no impedía que pudieran ser amigos más adelante, cuando la razón valga más que el instinto y el aroma. Pero así como éstos, estaban también los alfas cuyos aromas no se repelían entre sí, y se podía forjar una buena interacción sin problemas. Esto pasaba casi siempre entre los bebés, hasta que crecían.

Si Gerry y Peter podían jugar y convivir sin problemas, era posible que fueran de castas diferentes o alfas con aromas no repelentes. O en última instancia, quizás ambos eran betas. O uno de ellos lo sea, los bebés betas se llevaban bien con todos los bebés, no tenían esta cosa del aroma.

La posibilidad era baja; pocas veces, de una unión alfa-omega, salía un beta, muy, muy pocas veces.

Fue entonces que alistaron sus cosas, y las cosas de Peter. Jess y Carol no tuvieron problemas con ello.

Así que el día se acercó, demasiado. Y Steve solo quería llevarse a Tony bosque dentro, por ahí, y pasar su estro.

Ahora que estaban vinculados, Steve sabía que su propio estro llegaría. Tal vez no junto al de Tony, quizás en medio de todo. O para finalizar. Eso dependía de cada cuerpo. Total, el estro de alfa solo duraba un día, y el de omega entre tres a cuatro días. Los estros de los alfas vinculados eran los que se adherían al de sus omegas, siempre era así. Y el hecho de que durara un día, no significaba que no le rendiría más a su omega, algunos decían que los estros alfas se alargaban a la misma duración que su omega vinculado; o que simplemente, seguirían haciéndolo a pesar de culminado el estro, porque estaba inscrito en la sangre alfa, que cuando haya un omega en estro al lado, el libido sería enloquecedor.

Estaba ansioso. Steve solo podía imaginar cuán vigoroso sería. Si podrían soportarlo, hacerlo una y otra vez, sin calmarse.

Él había escuchado maravillas del estro. Y quería hacerlo con Tony, ya podía saborear su piel y su voz conforme pasaban los minutos.

Quizás su estro llegaría junto al de Tony. Estaba caliente por todas partes, también.

Steve cargó con los implementos para un tipi improvisado, frutas y agua, Tony llevó más fruta. Se despidieron de Peter con un cariñoso beso en su frentecita, y partieron bosque adentro. Carol y Jess les prometieron que cuidarían bien de Peter. Además, estaría bien, se llevaba genial con Gerry.

Tony tenía que alejarse de la tribu, como cualquier omega que empezaba el estro. Los aromas cargados de feromonas podrían atraer a otros alfas no vinculados, y eso sería un problema.

Era tarde, el sol apenas destellaba una luz naranja, cálida.

Steve había terminado una especie de tipi artesanal, lo más rápido que pudo, estaba casi seguro que frente al claro de luna, Tony entraría totalmente en estro. Casi podía olfatearlo. Era tan dulce, y al mismo tiempo, se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso.

Esperaba hacerlo bien, por supuesto, realmente lo deseaba. Aquella vez cuando Tony entró en estro, y Tony simplemente corrió, también había estado nervioso. Nunca había atendido el estro de ningún omega, nunca había pasado su propio estro con nadie.

Él no sabía cómo se pondría, no quería lastimar a Tony, quería que ambos lo disfrutaran. Trataría de hacerlo bien, no sabía exactamente qué hacer. Pero le decían que el instinto actuaba por sí solo, que solo se dejara llevar.

Y si era sincero, conforme avanzaba la tarde y pasaba a la noche, el aroma de Tony no lo dejaba concentrarse. Era tan seductor, tan agradable...

Pero esperó a que Tony terminara su extraño nido de ropas, almohadones de plumas y mantas. Estaba casi haciendo lo mismo que hizo en su estro pasado. Pero esta vez parecía estar más consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, realmente.

La pequeña fogata encendida, tan pequeña, pero suficiente como para que no represente un peligro mayor.

Hubo un momento en el que Steve se sintió mareado.

Y caluroso, por todas partes. Se dio cuenta de que estaba duro. Y se percató que había ahora un nuevo aroma, más dulce, muy cargado de feromonas, demasiadas fermononas.

Tony estaba respirando con dificultad, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio, como si el aire le entibiara la garganta.  
Y se recostó en el lecho, en su nido.

Tony sentía que todo le picaba, todo le quemaba, su piel sensible a cualquier tacto externo, incluso sintió como demasiado el roce de su propia ropa contra su piel.

Ya estaba, lo sabía.

Lo sabía porque su libido creció como espuma, porque le picaba dentro, en su punto dulce, necesitaba algo frotándose ahí, quería a Steve con él, lo deseaba tanto.

Steve no tardó mucho en acercarse a él, con la mirada toda oscura por el deseo, la excitación. Se despojó de todas sus prendas, y se acomodó junto a Tony, de rodillas, acariciándolo, tanteando el calor de su piel, y desvistiéndolo con cuidado.

Todo lo que Tony podía hacer era respirar profundamente, casi jadeando, disfrutando de cada toque de las palmas de su alfa sobre él.

No dijeron nada, los únicos sonidos que los acompañaban eran los de sus propias respiraciones y alguna que otra ave silvestre que de seguro vivía cerca en los árboles.

Tony abrió sus piernas tan pronto como estuvo desnudo frente a Steve, meneándose, necesitado y dócil. Ya estaba escurriendo; el pesado y recargado aroma de sus feromonas estarían mareando a Steve si no fuera porque también lo deseaba tanto como Tony a él.

Sus dedos ásperos apretaron con cuidado sobre el muslo de Tony, manoseando, subieron hasta su vientre, aplanando con cariño, y siguieron su camino hasta sus pezones, tan sensibles por la lactancia. Tony gimió, abrumado, chorreando, sobre-excitado, sobre-estimulado, el aroma de la testosterona pesada y seductora de Steve, iba a volverlo loco.

Contrajo su entrada una y otra vez, esperando una respuesta rápida de Steve, estaba escurriendo lubricante natural por montones, de seguro mojaría las mantas. Si es que Steve no hacía nada pronto, solo seguiría empapándose más y más hasta que su alfa tuviera la maldita decencia de follarlo de una vez. No quería previos ni mimos antes, él necesitaba la polla de Steve lo más profundo en su cuerpo. La necesidad era tan intensa que pensaba que moriría si no lo obtenía.

Tony no concebía la ilusa idea de haber pasado un estro sin Steve, luego de conocerlo y amarlo y desearlo tanto; estaba sorprendido de haber sobrevivido a ello el estro pasado, realmente fue de las peores torturas.

—Steve... por favor- —jadeó, con los ojos acuosos, cansado de tanta excitación y tan poco alivio.

Necesitaba a Steve follándolo, el vínculo casi ardía del puro anhelo. Su cuerpo estaba desesperado por todos lados, e iba a perder la razón si no-

Contrajo su entrada por impulso, cuando la cabeza roma del pene de Steve se presionó contra esta, él estaba goteando pre-seminal, volvió a relajarse para conseguir un nuevo intento.

Steve tenía el rostro todo sonrojado, caliente, abochornado. Esta experiencia era nueva para él. Él amaba tanto a Tony, que solo quería verlo disfrutar, no sufrir de ansiedad como ahora.

Volvió a presionar la punta de su pene contra la entrada de Tony, suavemente, sus piernas temblando por el exceso de sentimientos. Lo intentó un par de veces más, hasta que introdujo la punta, y casi se desmorona sobre Tony. Era demasiado rico, y solo era su punta.

Ellos habían hecho esto muchísimas veces, incluso tenían una cría; pero esto era tan diferente al mismo tiempo. Era sexo, era apareamiento, el más básico instinto de procreación, algo que han hecho tantas veces que ya habían perdido la cuenta, y aún así, se sentía diferente, se sentía como... como mucho, el deseo era demasiado, era más intenso de lo que jamás imaginaron. Y se amaban, se amaban tanto que el deseo y el amor solo estaban destrozando cada minúscula fibra de sus nervios.

El alfa empujó su cadera hacia adelante, de un solo tirón, y penetró a Tony hasta que sus bolas no le permitieron seguir más adelante, la sensación fue maravillosa para ambos. Un jadeo acompañó el suspiro de Tony.

Steve se movió dentro de él cuando Tony se sacudió hacia adelante, tratando de acercarse, y la sensación, el roce de esa dura y pesada polla caliente contra su próstata, apretada, con sus bordes mojados y bien lubricados, más el deslizamiento fácil, fue todo en lo que pudo pensar por largos y brillantes momentos. Momentos que fueron todo sensaciones, movimiento y jadeo, se sentía como una intensidad imposible. Se perdió en ello, y todo el calor presente era severo, Steve todavía estaba muy dentro de él, con las caderas apretadas contra los muslos internos húmedos de Tony y su culo. Y la cara de Tony estaba de lado en la manta, todo húmedo, con los ojos húmedos, la boca húmeda mientras casi babeaba y se sacudía en la acogedora superficie.

La mano de Steve se agarró de su polla, luego la apretó, Tony gimió, escuchó el ruido bajo, estremecedor y casi vergonzoso, que envió una sensación extraña y abrumadora a través de él, moviéndolo hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras mecía las caderas; Steve empujaba contra Tony, la polla tan profunda, y el cuerpo estaba cálido y fuerte sobre él, cubriéndolo por completo, él era tan fuerte, un alfa respetable. Tony se escuchó a sí mismo gemir como si estuviera muy lejos, con la boca apretada contra la manta mientras intentaba, una y otra vez, levantarse sobre sus codos. Tuvo éxito en el tercer intento, jadeando y gimiendo cuando la polla de Steve se movió dentro de él con fuerza. Sus ojos celestes ahora estaban casi oscuros por el deseo intenso. Él ya se habían entregado al placer y a la necesidad de Tony, también suya.

—Eres tan... —murmuró Steve contra su cuello, presionó un suave beso allí, contra su clavícula—. Eres tan maravilloso, mi omega sin igual. —Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo y arriba, lentas, suaves, haciendo que el picazón se estremeciera sobre los muslos de Tony, arriba y abajo todo el camino a sus caderas, donde frotó sus pulgares, e hizo que Tony se estremeciera y temblara. Con los labios tintineando suaves besos sobre la piel de Tony, sobre sus hombros.

—Ah- —dijo Tony, su mente llena de nada más que confusión y sensación, sus brazos y piernas le temblaban, también quería decirle cosas lindas a Steve, pero estaba tan ocupado intentando respirar sobre el placer, que no se sentía capaz de decir nada coherente, no por el momento—. ¡Ah-! —Intentó de nuevo, decidido, pero Steve tocaba tan bien su punto dulce, que hablar era demasiado engorroso; y se acomodó para una mejor posición, balanceándose, arrastrándose hacia adelante.

Hubo más besos suaves y húmedos de Steve, a lo largo de su pecho, hasta su manzana de Adán. Deslizó una mano a lo largo de la polla de Tony, a lo largo de la suave longitud, firme, áspera y suave, frotando su pulgar sobre la punta, contra la hendidura, hasta que Tony estaba gimiendo y gimiendo, el fuego brillaba a través de sus venas. La caricia de su alfa ahí era... era increíble. Steve solo lo observó, maravillado. Su mano se deslizó suavemente por el eje de nuevo, haciendo que Tony jadeara, sus ojos se humedecieran otra vez ante la abrumadora sensación, esa intensa estimulación a pesar de la suavidad del toque de Steve. Tony gimió, temblando y estremeciéndose, meciéndose de un brazo al otro, sintiendo a Steve dentro de él como si de alguna manera se hiciera más grande con cada arrastre que su mano diera a la polla de Tony. El calor y la pesadez presionaban contra el apretón de las paredes internas temblorosas mientras intentaba apretarse contra él.

—Me aprietas tanto cuando te toco —murmuró Steve a su oído—. ¿Se siente bien, Tony?

Tony se quejó, gimiendo. Había placer, sí, placer caliente y ansioso entre sus piernas, retorciéndose en su vientre, y por dentro sentía todo tipo de sobre estimulación, demasiado. Nunca podría haberlo expresado con palabras, incluso si hubiera pensado lo suficiente como para hablar o hacer algo con la boca, aparte de dejarla abierta mientras jadeaba desesperadamente por aire. Pero era bueno, era perfecto.

Su mano seguía moviéndose hacia arriba y hacia abajo, el pulgar sobre la raja de Tony en cada golpe, empujando contra él, luego su palma deslizándose hacia abajo, tomando las bolas de Tony, apretándolas un poco y luego volviendo a subir.

Steve de nuevo rodó sus caderas, creando un sonido húmedo que hizo que Tony se sonrojara cuando la polla de Steve se deslizó casi fuera de él, y luego se empujó de nuevo hacia adentro. Lo hizo una y otra vez, los sonidos mojados y fuertes del sexo, de las bolas de Steve colisionando contra el borde húmedo y chorreante de su entrada, mientras Tony jadeaba maravillosamente, con un placer sobreexcitado, temblando a lo largo de su polla con cada pasada de la mano de Steve, un placer excesivamente estimulado disparándose por su columna, también a través de su agujero y sus tejidos internos con cada apretón inconsciente de su cuerpo contra la polla dura de Steve, con sus empujes duros y vigorosos. Podía sentirse a sí mismo revoloteando dentro y apretándose alrededor de Steve, se sentía abrumado, al mismo tiempo que se sentía apretado y caliente bajo su piel, muy consciente de todas las sensaciones. La respiración de Steve era cálida, sus dientes se apretaban suavemente sobre su vínculo en el cuello, en el músculo, allí, cada vez que empujaba, resoplando siempre que tocaba fondo dentro del cuerpo desesperadamente apretado de Tony.

Después de unos pocos momentos, la mano de Steve bajó y apretó suavemente las bolas de Tony, y Tony gimió de nuevo. Steve lo acarició allí, como si lo mantuviera firme, por un momento, permaneciendo dentro de él, luego pasó el pulgar suavemente sobre la piel sensible y tensa, y besó sus labios dulcemente, chupando en un suave y lento beso que Tony supo de inmediato, tenía la intención de encender más el libido. No había manera de encenderlo más, no para Tony, estaba en la cima.

Cuando Steve se corrió por primera vez, ambos estaban jadeando, Tony estaba agitado, lleno de placer. Ninguno estaba cansado, ni siquiera lo más mínimo.  
Entonces Steve lo elevó por la espalda, y sentó a Tony sobre su regazo, aún sin salir de él, y siguió moviéndose, para sentir el peso del omega contra sus penetraciones y hacerlas más estables.

Tony gimió y gimió, sintió que su cabeza se inclinaba hacia delante, su cuello se balanceaba y su cuerpo saltaba, con cada empuje de la dura polla de Steve profundamente en él. Era abrumador, el placer lo era todo, todo lo consumía, sentir a Steve follándolo con tanta facilidad, escuchar el resbaladizo y húmedo sonido de su hendidura, sentir el suave temblor de sus tejidos internos alrededor de la polla hinchada y erecta de su alfa. El chapoteo intenso de las bolas de Steve contra su borde mojado, fuerte, ruidoso; Steve golpeó dentro y fuera de él con rudeza, haciendo sonidos resbaladizos y obscenos, sexo duro, justo como necesitaban.   
Tony se relajó allí y dejó que su frente descansara contra el hombro de su alfa y simplemente tomó todo lo que Steve tenía para darle, tomó cada momento, mientras el pulgar de Steve se hundía a lo largo de su cadera, masajeando, sujetándolo, apretándolo con cariño, ya que con cada empuje sentía el impotente y desesperado apretón en el interior, Tony estaba cediendo ante Steve en todas las formas posibles. Él lo estaba follando tan malditamente duro. Tony apenas podía respirar, como si su corazón estuviera tartamudeando, latiendo embriagado de amor y desesperación, Tony no sabría cómo describirlo.

Era tan increíble el contraste que hacía la manera cariñosa y amorosa con la que Steve lo tocaba, lo manoseaba y lo acariciaba, con mucho tacto en la mayoría de lugares; y luego estaba la manera en la que lo estaba follando, duro, descuidado, vigoroso y fuerte.

Rojhaz se volvió a correr, abundante, cegado de deseo y abrumado por el espeso exceso de feromonas de su omega atiborrando el ambiente, sus ojos ya casi estaban oscuros. Stark lo sintió, la testosterona de su alfa ahora olía pesado, abundante, respondiendo a sus propias feromonas, pero esto era más, más fuerte, más concentrado. Se corrió solo olfateando a Rojhaz, salpicó entre sus abdómenes, y aún así, ambos siguieron duros. Esto de estar en estro era inacabable, por eso decían que en el estro solo paraban de tener sexo cuando se agotaban o tenían demasiada hambre. Lo tenían que llevar al límite.

Y la pesadez de la polla de Steve aumentó, como si estuviera lleno de semilla hasta la punta, grueso, delicioso. Como si su alfa hubiera entrado en estro en medio del sexo. Porque el aroma de Steve en esos momentos era muy erótico, le gustaba, le encantaba, lo excitaba más si era posible.

No sabían como afectaba esto de la vinculación en sus componentes corporales, en su instinto. Pero era probable que se hayan sincronizado finalmente, al inicio.

Y todo se sentía como demasiado y poco al mismo tiempo.

Tony no podía pensar con claridad, o respirar, y los abrumadores empujes dentro de él no se detuvieron, no le permitieron calmarse. Pero era maravilloso, era exactamente lo que quería; Steve no se detuvo. Esperaba que fuera igual de delicioso para Steve.

Simplemente sintió, sintió como Steve se metió en su cuerpo sin resistencia, escuchó cada sonido mojado, escuchó sus propios jadeos en su cabeza y en su pecho cuando su voz salió de su garganta, sintió sus respiraciones húmedas y calientes cuando jadeó contra el hombro de Steve, sintió cuando la dura erección caliente de Steve se estrelló contra su próstata una y otra vez, deslizándose brutalmente a lo largo de ese punto dulce dentro de Tony, solo lo hacía sentir placer, una satisfacción excesiva. Sintió el latido, el placer casi insoportable, la forma en que su propia polla se balanceaba con cada sacudida de su cuerpo, entre sus piernas, entre ambos abdómenes; la forma en que los empujes de Steve sacudían su cuerpo entero hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cada movimiento, estabilizándolo con el agarre que Steve tenía en sus caderas y en su espalda.

Literalmente no tenía idea de cuánto duró. Si Steve le decía e que lo había follado durante dos o tres horas, le habría creído. Finalmente, su concentración cambió completamente a mantenerse erguido, equilibrado, agarrándose de la espalda de Steve, porque Steve lo estaba follando tan fuerte que todo su cuerpo saltó con cada movimiento, y luego Steve se detuvo, solo por una fracción de segundo, pero no se detuvo.

Steve se recostó sobre su espalda, cayendo entre los almohadones, semi sentado, y siguió embistiendo.

El siguiente embiste hizo un sonido aún más húmedo, y Tony sintió que su rostro se calentaba, se enrojecía, incluso mientras jadeaba, mojado, en el aire caliente, sin aliento. La mano de Steve bajó justo por encima de su cadera, en la parte baja de su espalda, apretando, paseó hasta su trasero, y apretó también ahí.

Tony gritó, lo oyó como si estuviera muy lejos, tanto sentimiento había liberado ese grito ronco. Se sentía sobre estimulado, y tan sensible, que era casi una tortura deliciosa.

Se quedaron allí por un momento, Tony sintiendo que le quemaba la cara, jadeando agitado. Arrastró el aire, sintiendo la presión en sus pulmones, cómo su respiración estaba picando en su garganta, como si hubiera estado corriendo, y parecía que no podía estabilizarse. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo en su pecho. Se recargó sobre el pecho fuerte de Steve, y empezó a moverse contrariamente a los embistes del alfa, ansioso por la brusquedad y el placer.

Steve apretó la cadera de Tony, frotó su pulgar contra la piel sudorosa, justo por encima del hueso, y luego sus dedos se deslizaron hasta la garganta de Tony, presionando contra su mordida, suavemente, apreciando el vínculo.

Sujetó los brazos de Tony hacia atrás y abajo, uno a cada lado de sus caderas, afirmándolo, para que no perdiera el equilibrio, y comenzó rápido, esta vez, sacudiendo sus empujes y meciendo a Tony hacia arriba, pero solo muy poco, ya que el sujetarlo solo le permitía vibrar sobre Steve. Y Tony gimió ronco, pesado, se estremeció, con su cuerpo vibrando rápidamente hacia arriba, temblando, sin saber si quería que la estimulación se detuviera o no, su polla palpitante y erguida frente a ambos.

La mano de Steve estaba apretada con relativa fuerza contra la piel de las muñecas de Tony, y éste jadeó sin parar, sin poder evitarlo, mientas los dedos de Steve se apretaban, manteniéndolo casi inmóvil para cada exigente penetración, dura e imposiblemente rápida, las caderas de Steve vibrando rudamente hacia arriba, su polla incrustándose sin descanso dentro del omega. Empujes profundos. Rápidos. Duros. Y se sentían increíble. Increíblemente profundo, hizo que Tony se sacudiera y gimiera con cada empuje, cada vez que el calor, el grosor duro y pesado parecían penetrar tan dentro de él.

Quería retorcerse sobre Steve, jadeando, pero los dedos de Steve estaban manteniéndolo inmóvil, sujetándolo de una manera que hizo que Tony se quedara sin aliento, con el calor en la boca. El estómago y su polla palpitando con fuerza en el aire.

Steve todavía lo seguía follando, tan brutalmente fuerte, Tony realmente no podía pensar en otra cosa más entre sus jadeos rogando por aire y las llamaradas de placer que trepaban por toda su piel, hasta su cabeza, menos con el fácil deslizamiento gracias a estar empapado de semen y lubricación en su interior. Además, estaba todo lo que venía resbalando de Tony y derramando sobre la pelvis de Steve cada vez que éste se deslizaba hacia abajo, sacando su polla, solo un poco, antes de volver a entrar. Tony podía sentir su entrada goteando, cosquillosa y mojada contra sus pelotas, contra las pelotas de Steve, enfriándose sobre sus muslos.

Y el golpe de los testículos de Steve contra su borde eran tan ruidosos, el impacto sonaba seco, pero a la vez se escuchaba mojado, piel con piel, un sonido alto y sobrecogedor; eso probaba que Steve lo estaba penetrando con todo, teniendo toda la longitud entera dentro de él, era la única manera de que su interior y todas las partes sensibles y picantes de Tony se sintieran un poco consoladas. Todo esto hacía muy consciente a Tony del sexo duro que estaban teniendo, de cómo su alfa estaba follándolo, intentando calmar el inacabable deseo de placer de ambos.

Steve simplemente aceleró, con más fuerza, más rápido, hasta que Tony se sintió mareado, el aliento le ardía en el pecho cuando vibraba con cada empuje, cada empuje lo dejaba mareado, como si hubiera olvidado cómo respirar. Volvió a correrse entre ambos, y aún así, siguió duro, como si una corrida no fuera nada.  
La sensación lo hizo girar sus caderas, antes de que Steve volviera a empujarlo de nuevo y se sentía lleno; su garganta ardiendo con sus indefensos jadeos de aire mientras se apretaba en su interior.

Cuando Steve gruñó, se corrió, se quedó quieto y jadeó, pesadamente, jadeando, justo debajo de Tony, y el omega sintió nuevamente el cálido pulso de la polla de Steve dentro de él, entonces supo que estaba lleno de más, mientras Steve seguía apretando sus caderas contra su trasero, como si no quisiera separarse, entrando y saliendo de a poco mientras se corría y seguía corriéndose, los ojos de Tony estaban mojados, su boca estaba resbaladiza.

Steve movió perezosamente sus caderas contra el culo de Tony, su polla se deslizaba dentro y fuera de él, persiguiendo réplicas de orgasmo, Tony lo sabía, y sentía una sensación de logro, que lo inundaba con calidez, complacido y aficionado. Tony ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había soltado un grito ronco y áspero.

Y luego un nudo. Ambos sabían que esto pasaría.

Steve soltó las muñecas de Tony, y lo dejó acomodarse. El omega tiró su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio, agitado, intentando calmarse y relajarse para que tomara de manera más fácil el nudo. Tony sintió su propio cuerpo chorrear más lubricante natural para recibir el nudo, estaba medio consciente, atiborrado de tanto placer.

Decían que los nudos en pleno estro duraban más de los que se hacían en pleno ciclo fértil. El estro era la máxima expresión de necesidad y placer que tenían los alfas y los omegas.

—Te amo.

—Te amo —respondió Tony, sin aliento.

—Eres tan hermoso... —susurró Steve, sus ojos casi acuosos, brumosos, repletos de adoración y placer. Anonadado por todas las sensaciones—. Me casaría contigo todos los días...

Eso hizo sonreír a Tony, quien meneó sus caderas, solo un poco, haciendo fricción con la pesada polla anudada de Steve dentro. El alfa apretó los dientes.

—No hagas- uh- eso...

—¿No te gusta? —inquirió Tony, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No es eso... Solo- uh... Es mucho-

Tony se inclinó para besarlo. Había planeado que fuera solo un beso dulce y cariñoso. Pero se hizo pasional, sexual, era como si no pudieran dejar de relacionar todo con sexo y más sexo.

Era hermoso cuando amabas al alfa con quien lo pasabas, se convertía en algo especial, algo maravilloso. De igual manera al revés.

Había algo más ahí, algo más que solo sexo primitivo. Había amor y adoración. Y eso lo hacía más disfrutable. Tony estaba sorprendido de no haber perdido totalmente la consciencia, sí se sentía como medio drogado por las feromonas y la testosterona pesada del ambiente, como anestesiado, pero también sabía que con quien lo estaba pasando era Steve, era su alfa que amaba. Era como si el vínculo no lo dejara olvidarlo.

Se besaron un buen rato más, mimándose, meciéndose suavemente, para disfrutar un poco de la anudación.

—Ya está bajando —jadeó Steve, entrecortado, en un susurro.

Tony se estremeció, también sintió el nudo de su alfa bajar paulatinamente. La boca de Steve susurró sobre su mejilla, hasta llegar a su boca, su aliento se sentía muy caliente contra sus labios.

El placer inundó a Tony, otra vez, apretado y tirando de su pecho, en su corazón, más intenso que cualquier cosa provocada por los nervios de su cuerpo, y Tony gimió y hundió el hombro de Steve, su cuerpo de nuevo consciente que ya no había nudo que les impidiera seguir.

—Steve- —gimió, y supo que su voz sonaba suave y exigente.

—Estoy aquí —dijo Steve. Levantó la mano y la acarició suavemente a través del cabello de Tony. 

La gruesa polla de Steve todavía estaba profundamente dentro de él, su cuerpo grande y fuerte cubría completamente a Tony, y su mano estaba en el cabello de Tony, acariciando suavemente las hebras que se enroscaban en el sudor, frotándose contra la parte posterior de su cuello, justo debajo de su oreja.

No estaba seguro de si alguna vez se había sentido tan abrumado en su vida, con el pecho agitado, y Steve le acarició el pelo con tanta suavidad, tan cuidadosamente, pasando el pulgar por la oreja de Tony. Se quedaron allí por un momento, y luego Steve lo besó de nuevo.

Steve se puso de costado, llevando a Tony con él a su cuerpo, sin salirse de él, de modo que el cuerpo de Tony dio un espasmo y se sacudió. Y luego estaban acostados, Steve se acomodó encima de él, mientras Steve deslizaba su pierna entre la de Tony y se acurrucaba sobre él y besaba su temblorosa piel y su otra mano alisándose sobre su vientre, sosteniéndolo cálido, sus músculos temblorosos del abdomen.

De un momento a otro, volvió a moverse, a embestir, y la sorpresa invadió a Tony, de una buena manera. Gimió complacido, y comenzaron de nuevo, como si pudieran seguir y seguir.

Y de hecho, siguieron y siguieron.

Durante poco más de tres días, casi como animales sin fondo.

Al segundo día casi eran solo sexo y adicción, el tercero fue un poco de descontrol y cordura hasta casi el final. Y poco a poco, iban recobrando la sensatez.

Los músculos estaban tan insistidos. Después de tres días de puro sexo y amor desenfrenado, el exceso les pasó factura.

Tony despertó todo pegajoso de sudor y otros fluídos, pegado sobre el pecho de Steve, pecho a pecho, él encima de su alfa.

Apenas pudo movilizar las extremidades, agotado, como si hubiera corrido toda una maratón sin descanso. Y de hecho, de cierta manera, eso había era lo que más o menos hubo hecho. Una maratón de sexo.

La mano de Steve se paseó sobre suave su espalda, él también se había despertado.

Quizás era de noche aún. Recordaron haber caído rendidos poco después del tercer día, se durmieron casi de inmediato.  
Stark se recostó de nuevo sobre el pecho de Rojhaz, acurrucándose.

—Recuerdo la primera vez que te vi —dijo Steve, una idea suelta, quizás impulsada por la relajación.

—¿A sí?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué pensaste? —Tony alzó su cabeza, para mirar a Steve directamente.

Los ojos color cielo de Steve lo miraron fijamente, recordando.

—Que eras tan guapo —señaló, con una sonrisa risueña—. Y busqué olfatearte, cuando vi que me mirabas de vuelta. No podía dejar de mirarte.

Tony suspiró ante el lejano recuerdo, cuando Steve lo salvó.

—Olías demasiado, demasiado bien... —Rojhaz cerró los ojos, tratando de revivir la sensación de la sorpresa de su yo del pasado—. No hay forma de describir la inmensa satisfacción que sentí al olfatearte. Nunca me había sentido tan abrumado...

—Tú también olías muy bien para mí... pero... en esos momentos, estaba enfocado en otras cosas, como para darme cuenta de inmediato.

Steve sonrió, enredando su dedo índice con una de sus hebras oscuras.

—Y ahora tenemos un cachorro.

Tony se sobresaltó por eso.

—Uhm... Peter debe extrañarnos...

—Sí. Han sido tres días.

—Un poco más de tres días.

Lo había pasado tan bien, tan increíble que, si pudiera, tendría un estro cada mes.

—Debemos regresar...

—Primero comamos algo, tengo mucha hambre y sed.

Había pasado un par de años.

La colonia de llamada Roanoke, como la tribu oriunda, había recibido nuevas personas, varias familias, los indios habían establecido una especie de contacto amable con ellos.

Hubo una cena celebrando la amistad de todos, organizada por las familias de la pequeña colonia, una gran cena, donde daban gracias a los dioses y la naturaleza por dejarlos habitar en paz. El Rey Jaime los había reconocido, en la lejanía. Y hasta la fecha, no parecía quererse establecer nada hostil.

Tony había enseñado a explotar los metales de esas tierras, a los nativos, para que los del Viejo Mundo no tomaran ventaja de ello. Y ahora, la tribu estaba establecida cerca a la playa, algunos con tipis, otros con casas de adoquin.

Y también se había llevado la armadura consigo, a la casa donde vivía, hecha de adoquín y madera en zonas. Rhodey le había llevado más plomo, por si acaso, y en todo este tiempo, apenas lo había usado una vez, solo por poco tiempo.

Peter tenía tres años. E incluso la matriarca le dijo que todo indicaba que sería un alfa, se llevaba bien con Gerry y también con los hijos de Loki y Thor, las veces que los visitaban.

A Peter le gustaba mucho visitar la playa, y visitar a los mutantes, ellos lo distraían de una manera tan novedosa.

Carlos Javier parecía en mejores términos con ese alfa misterioso llamado Enrique, a veces, cuando Tony visitaba la escuela, los veía conversando a lo lejos. Esperaba que fuera una buena señal.  
Peter una vez jugó con un niño de aproximadamente seis años bastante inusual, lo hizo flotar por los aires, y luego lo bajaba, Peter estaba divirtiéndose, pero fue Wanda fue quien los separó, un poco asustada. Ese niño era nuevo, nunca lo había visto por los alrededores. David le decían, Peter siempre quería jugar con él cada vez que lo veía.

En fin.

Oh... también estaba... esperando otra cría.

Peter había estado tan emocionado.

Steve también.

La vida en Nuevo Mundo no era mala, para nada, de hecho, era buena, muy cómoda. Tony había olvidado cómo se sentían las comodidades de un aristócrata hacía tantos años... No extrañaba nada de Inglaterra ni España.

Cuando nació la siguiente bebé, la llamaron Virginia. Cosa curiosa, fue una decisión arbitraria luego de revisar los nombres en un libro, y a Peter le había gustado ese nombre para su hermanita.

Ella era tan blanca, como de seguro alguna vez lo fue Steve, antes de que se bronceara por tanta exposición al sol desde la niñez, piel de porcelana. Y también era rubia, como Steve, y tenía los ojos de Steve, celestes como el cielo.

—¿Hay alguna cosa que haya heredado de mí? —preguntó Tony, alzando una ceja, un tiempo después de haberla traído al mundo, mientras la bebé descansaba en sus brazos, Peter queriéndola cargar, entusiasmado, siendo contenido por Steve.

—Apuesto que tu inteligencia. —El alfa sonrió, vigoroso al ver que la bebé era una mini copia de él, pero en femenino.

Y en efecto. Era una bebé demasiado lista.

Sí, definitivamente, Tony estaba mejor aquí. Tenía una nueva vida, una pareja que amaba y lo amaba de regreso, y dos maravillosos cachorros. Ni a él ni a Steve le importaban a qué casta pertenecerían, igual los iban a querer.

En la cueva donde Steve los pintó por primera vez a ambos, ahora también había una pintura de ambos, con dos pequeños cachorros acompañándolos. Y si tenían más cachorros, pues habría nuevas pinturas.

Quizás algún día, alguien los encuentre, algunos exploradores verían las pinturas, y sabrían que pertenecían a una familia, a un alfa y a un omega, enamorados, sus vidas, y la familia que crearon, etapa a etapa. Y contarían historias, seguro, porque a las gente le gustaba contar historias.

Tony a veces podía imaginar lo que dirían.

Steve y Tony, su familia y su vida. Tal vez plasmados en algún libro de mitos o historia. Steve y Tony, alfa y omega destinados.

Amaba su nueva vida aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Virginia le puse a la segunda bebé en honor a Virginia Dare, un personaje del cómic de 1602, era una niña a quien Steve protegía como una hija.
> 
> *El cómic, a su vez, lo puso en honor a la Virginia Dare de la vida real (sí existió), la primera bebé nacida de padres ingleses, en Nuevo Mundo, nacida en la colonia de Roanoke (la real, la que desapareció), lo que le pasó a ella y a la colonia (en la vida real), es todo un misterio, nunca se resolvió el caso, hay varias teorías al respecto.


	15. Epílogo

Su padre Steve le había enseñado a cazar desde los ocho años, ahora tenía doce, y en cuatro años, se había dedicado a perfeccionar la técnica. Aún no lo llevaban con el grupo de alfas para cazar búfalos o ciervos, pero a él y a Gerry sí los hacían participar en la caza de conejos, y también los tenían de ayudantes cuando iban a pescar al mar.

La playa ahora quedaba a solo un día a paso ligero, probablemente menos si corrías, y mucho menos si ibas a caballo.

Peter había aprendido a montar caballo desde los diez años. Sus papás tenían uno cada uno, varias veces él y Virginia salían a pasear por los rededores.   
Aunque a papá Tony ya no le gustaba que lo hicieran, la última vez, que fue hace como dos semanas, un gran oso los siguió hasta la tribu —que bien podía llamarse aldea, porque ya no se movían del sitio—, y entre todos tuvieron que cazarlo, lo cual fue extremadamente trabajoso y peligroso, por eso no se enfrentaban a los osos, eran muy duros de roer. Preferían mantenerlos alejados.

Sus hermanitas, María —papá Tony escogió el nombre— y Sarah —ese lo escogió padre Steve—, habían sido mellizas, apenas tenían cinco años cada una, papá Tony prometió no volver a preñarse luego de eso. Tenían el cabello de color diferente, una era castaña oscuro, y la otra rubia cenizo; eran dos criaturas traviesas, más de lo que Peter o Virginia alguna vez lo fueron.

La promesa de papá Tony se rompió cuando vino su siguiente hermanito, Johnny —Virginia escogió el nombre—, quien apenas tenía diez meses de nacido. Era por éste último que iba sobre la yegua de papá Tony rumbo a la escuela del profesor Carlos Javier.  
Johnny había enfermado, estaba todo moqueante y tosía mucho, padre Steve había mandado por él para que Beast le diera unos remedios. Los remedios de Beast eran muy buenos y efectivos.

La escuela de Javier era una cabaña grande y bonita, el laboratorio del señor Beast era muy espacioso, decían que ahí se hacían cosas increíbles, aunque de temer.

Petros era un buen amigo suyo, nunca se cansaba de contarle la historia de cuando lo salvó aún sin haber nacido, y que por eso se llamaba Peter. Steve y Tony lo habían escogido en honor a Petros.

David era tres años mayor, y también hablaba unos idiomas que Peter nunca había escuchado antes. Era el hijo del profesor Carlos Javier y un señor muy raro llamado Enrique, a quien veía a menudo merodeando la zona, cada vez que iba. David era un buen amigo, a veces le prestaba sus libros, aunque también era bastante reservado, pero tenía poderes geniales, Peter envidiaba eso.

Más a la costa, en la colonia llamada Roanoke, vivía el tío Rhodey; Peter y Virginia solían visitarlo mucho, siempre tenía frutas extrañas que traía de muy lejos.

Peter tenía curiosidad, mucha curiosidad por conocer las tierras lejanas, miraba al horizonte, donde el sol se ocultaba, allá muy lejos en el mar, y se preguntaba qué otras cosas más existían en este increíble mundo.

Papá Tony le había enseñado —a él y a Virginia—, a hablar no solo el dialecto de Roanoke, sino también el inglés, el español y el francés. Siempre decía que era de resguardo, por si alguna vez lo necesitaban.  
Con los de la colonia Roanoke y los de la Escuela de Javier sí hablaba en inglés, y además estaba el carpintero de la pequeña colonia, que era mitad francés y mitad italiano, a veces solía hablarle en francés fluído, era interesante.

Pero no era suficiente para Peter, él quería viajar lejos, quería acompañar al tío Rhodey allá a ese gran lugar que llamaban Viejo Mundo, donde habían más cosas.

Solo un tiempo, no era como si quisiera quedarse lejos de sus padres para siempre. Él aún era un alfa muy joven, algunos otros alfas le seguían diciendo "cachorro", aunque detestaba eso.

Ahora mismo estaba en el laboratorio de Beast, esperándolo. El Dr. McCoy le había dicho que esperara tranquilo por el remedio, y sobre todo, que no tocase nada.

Había frascos y redomas extrañas por todos lados, y el lugar olía raro. A Peter le daba un poco de escalofríos, si era honesto.

Y una cosa llevó a la otra, sin poder parar sus pies. Y exploró debajo de unos estantes, con frascos llenos de líquido verde...

No se dio cuenta cómo fue que esa arañita subió por su brazo. Reaccionó cuando sintió la mordedura de la misma, la aplastó contra el mueble, con un ruido seco.

—¿Está todo bien, Peter? —escuchó a Beast hablarle desde la habitación más adentro.

—Uhm... Sí, no se preocupe señor McCoy.

Pero esa araña sí que le mordió fuerte.

No, nada estaba bien, en absoluto.

Por los entes de la naturaleza, él es como una araña humana ahora, ¿cómo iba a explicarle a sus padres que sus manos se pegaron en las paredes laterales del nuevo wigwam para las omegas y que las sacó sin querer? ¿Cómo iba a explicar que destrozó toda la cerámica del taller porque de sus malditas manos salió una cosa rara y viscosa que enredó todo?

Si esto era un castigo, definitivamente Peter no sabía por qué a él.

Lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue escaparse por un par de días donde McCoy, definitivamente él iba a saber qué hacer.

Y bueno, McCoy no sabía qué hacer. No podía curarlo, nadie podía. Y había sido culpa de una de las mascotas de McCoy. Y él no podía hacer más por él al respecto.

Él solo tenía doce años, y ya era un fenómeno.

Aunque, había algo genial en todo esto, ahora también era como uno de los estudiantes de la escuela del profesor Javier. Una cosa rara en lo que se supone que eran los humanos. A pesar de que no haya sido de nacimiento. Aunque si hubiera podido escoger sus poderes, definitivamente hubiera elegido la súper velocidad o hacer volar cosas, como David —aunque David hacía otras cosas más, pero lo cool era eso de hacer volar las cosas—; pero bueno.

Pensó que "La Araña" era un buen nombre, Gerry le dijo que era un nombre medio lelo, pero igual se puso ese seudónimo. Oh sí, Gerry lo supo porque Peter fue muy malo tratando de ocultárselo, y además, había heredado la astucia y la terquedad de su madre alfa, Carol, simplemente Peter no pudo contener eso. Aparte, él y Gerry siempre corrían en las mañanitas, cuando el sol apenas salía, estaban tan llenos de vida.

También recordaba la vez en la que sus padres lo llevaron a él y a su hermana cerca a las cataratas del sur, hacía unos años. Peter escaló y se lanzó desde arriba, ante la palidez del rostro de papá Tony. Suerte que no le pasó nada, lo repitió más veces de las que le gustaría admitir. Hasta se sabía el camino de memoria, y había llevado a Gerry en una, y los dos se habían lanzado y había sido muy divertido.

Sus padres descubrieron que era La Araña cuando Peter ya estaba a mediados de sus quince.

Definitivamente, ir oficialmente a ayudar a los alfas para cazar búfalos fue en parte el por qué, estrelló cuatro búfalos sin querer, y todo con sus telarañas. Seguía siendo un misterio para Roanoke, pero no para Steve. Por fortuna, su padre Steve lo ayudó mucho cuando tuvieron que decírselo a papá Tony. Su hermana Virginia —otra alfa—, pidió una demostración.

A los quince, Peter ya cree que está listo para cortejar omegas. Así que fija su objetivo en una, Kamala, la segunda hija de Danvaz y Jess, y aunque cuando le presentó la idea a Gerry, éste casi lo tira al río, Peter cree que ella era una buena opción para desposar.

En Roanoke, la gran mayoría se casaba joven. No más de veinte, casi todos, algunos cuantos hasta antes de los treinta. Su padre Steve fue uno de esos, entre sus veinticuatro o veinticinco años, conoció a papá Tony, y finalmente se enamoró.

Peter también quería saber cómo era el amor de pareja romántica, si era así de magnífico como sus padres lo describían. Él los veía felices, aunque le habían dado más hermanos de los que había pedido, pero ellos estaban bien.

—La primera vez que tu papá Tony y yo nos miramos, hijo mío, supe que estábamos destinados...

La historia ya la había contado cientos de veces. Peter ya sabía lo que su padre Steve diría luego.

—Y pensé que... Era el omega más hermoso y peculiar...

La sonrisa boba que acompañaba el rostro de su padre Steve era lo de siempre.

—Entonces pensé que... Wow... Qué omega más maravilloso... El mejor aroma de todos...

A ciencia cierta, Virginia solía ilusionarse más con la historia de sus padres. Ella era menor, y más romántica, ah, y también toda una pequeña justiciera.

—Y nos comprometimos. Pero luego tuve que cortejarlo... Fui el alfa más afortunado de todos cuando aceptó mi cortejo. —A veces puede ver la sonrisa divertida de papá Tony, él mismo les había dicho que en ese entonces, no entendía nada de aquí y que cuando "aceptó", en realidad no sabía que estaba aceptando. Pero no se arrepentía—. Y nos casamos. Nos conocimos más... Y...

—Y luego huí —agregó papá Tony, mientras le daba de comer una fruta picada a Johnny.

—Sí, bueno... El amor a veces duele. —Steve resopló, suavemente.

—Pero luego descubrí que ya no podía vivir sin su padre. —Les dice—. El muy astuto se coló dentro desde mi corazón hasta mi alma —prosigue Tony—. Qué drama fue...

—También fue la mejor parte —Steve reflexiona, acariciando la cabecita de Johnny—. Fue ahí cuando nos vinculamos...

Peter... Peter quería enamorarse así, pero también quería viajar. Primero viajar, si era honesto. Obviamente solo a conocer, no era tan desapegado, la vida aquí era cómoda y fresca. Le gustaba.

A veces miraba hacia el horizonte, muy lejos en el mar, con curiosidad. El tío Rhodey había traído muchas frutas extrañas y algunas baratijas raras que a Peter le fascinaron. Petros y Wanda también zarpaban con Rhodey y otros más en un pequeño barco hacia Viejo Mundo.

"Cuando seas más grande, quizás puedas ir", era lo que Petros siempre le decía.

Peter se preguntaba cuán mayor tenía que ser para poderlos acompañar.

Hasta que tuvo dieciséis.

—Papá, ¿puedo acompañar al tío Rhodey a Viejo Mundo? Solo para traer frutas y mercancía.

Tony dejó de dibujar lo que estaba dibujando —lo que era principalmente una máquina en forma circular para el agua—, y lo miró con la ceja alzada.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Tony lo miró consternado, como si no hubiera esperado que Peter alguna vez pudiera pedir eso.

—Que si puedo-

—¿Por qué? —Oh, no.

—Porque... ¿Porque quiero? Digo- no- no quise sonar engreído-

Ver el ceño fruncido de su padre omega no era buen augurio. Su padre omega, que ahora estaba un poco irritable.   
Estaba preñado, de nuevo, para variar. Ya tenía cuatro meses. Su quinta gestación, su sexto hijo, si es que no salían gemelos, por supuesto. Esta vez Tony prometió que sería la última, Steve había hecho de las suyas de nuevo, y no es como si Tony se quejara del proceso de fabricar bebés.

—Sabía que no debía dejarte frecuentar a Javier y sus estudiantes. Tarde o temprano...

—Papá, no es así. Salió de mi voluntad propia, yo... Tengo curiosidad. El tío Rhodey es genial y me dijo que si me daban permiso, él me llevaría de tour. ¿No sería bonito que conociera las tierras de donde viniste? ¿Las tuyas y las de padre?

Tony estiró la mueca, disgustado, preocupado.

—Allá no es como te lo imaginas.

—Pudo haber mejorado.

—No creo. —Las manos de Tony se alejaron de la tinta, y se cerraron entre sí, sobre sus rodillas—. Para mi, aún eres solo un cachorro pequeño, Peter. Es como si fuera ayer cuando te tenía que dar papillas de manzana con menta. Pero te veo, y veo a un joven alfa de solo dieciséis años que quiere ir a conocer el mundo —suspira, recordando—, tenía más o menos tu edad cuando decidí que me enlistaría en la guerra entre España e Inglaterra, porque estaba harto de vivir con mi padre y sus denigrantes reglas.

—Yo no estoy cansado de ustedes.

—Lo sé. —Tony esboza una sonrisa—. Somos unos padres geniales. ¿Cómo podrías? —Instintivamente, se acaricia el vientre—. Los omegas nunca quieren que sus crías salgan del nido seguro.

—Papá, solo es un paseo, regresaré. El tío Rhodey solo va por una semana allá, y listo.

—¿Y si te pasa algo?

—Soy un alfa, papá, también soy fuerte... Y tengo mis poderes.

—¿Sí sabes por qué Javier y sus estudiantes huyeron de Inglaterra hasta aquí, verdad?

¿Por qué su papá Tony era tan astuto? Persuadir a padre Steve hubiera sido más fácil, pero Peter sabía que Steve no hubiera autorizado nada acerca de esto sin consultarle a Tony. Lo mismo que nada.

—Dices que Rhodey te va a llevar y traer a salvo ¿cierto?

—Sí, así será. —La esperanza empezaba a brillar en los ojos de Peter.

Escuchó a su papá resoplar por segunda vez, mirando con cautela hacia un punto no fijo.

—Hablaré con él. Pero solo será una semana. ¿Ok?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Tony sabía que no podía limitar a su hijo alfa, el mundo no era lo mismo para los alfas, betas y omegas, siempre era más peligroso y cruel con los omegas, Tony lo sabía de primera mano; pero Peter estaría bien, era un alfa joven y acomedido, si Rhodey lo acompañaba, estaría bien.  
Además... ¿qué era una semana? Un suspiro. Era mejor evitar que Peter se encaprichara, o podría huir, como aquella vez que se fue a la escuela de Javier por unos días y no avisó. Casi le da un infarto.

Su quinta gestación, y ya no era tan fácil como las primeras. Seguía alimentándose muy bien, ahora que en la colonia había una granja de pequeña extensión, había leche de vaca, hacía mucho tiempo que no la tomaba. Su única fuente de calcio todo ese tiempo, habían sido la médula de bisonte y ciervo —las cuales eran una buena fuente, de hecho mucho mejor fuente que cualquier lácteo, pero el sabor no era tan agradable—.

Steve lo acurrucaba todas las noches, para mantenerlo seguro, y que su omega interior también se sintiera así, cada gestación era diferente, y esta le daba cierto aire de ansiedad de vez en cuando.

A veces hacía nidos para él, su alfa y sus crías. Las mellizas y su hijo menor estaban felices de acurrucarse con sus padres, pero Peter y Virginia solían ponerse un poco más renuentes a ello, aunque de todas formas, después de un gruñido serio de Steve, terminaban enroscados junto a sus padres y sus hermanos. Tony podía sentirse más feliz y calmado cuando tenía a toda su manada nuclear junta, eran esas cosas de la gestación que cambiaban su humor como si se aventara de una catarata.

La noche antes de que Peter partiera hacia Viejo Mundo, durmieron todos en un nido, afortunadamente, Peter no se puso terco ante la idea.

Steve tomó su mano en el pequeño puerto de Roanoke —el pequeño pueblo que llamaban colonia—, y juntos, con sus demás hijos, vieron a Peter despedirlos desde babor. Sus mellizas lo despidieron enérgicas, agitando sus manitas y brazos fervientemente. Virginia permanecía despidiéndolo con un movimiento de manos delicado, y Johnny... Bueno, era muy pequeño, agitaba su bracitos desde el brazo de Steve, que lo tenia cargado.

Cuando el barco no fue más que un punto sobre el azul del mar. Tony suspiró, preocupado. Él mismo no había querido volver a pisar tierra inglesa, porque sabía que no sería mucho mejor de lo que recordaba, Rhodey le contaba muchas cosas al respecto.

Supo manejar bien esto. Era su primera prueba, por supuesto, sus hijos no iban a quedarse en el nido para siempre.

Solo iba a tener seis crías, contando a la que venía en camino.

No iba a ser como Loki, no. Él ya tenía ocho crías, meros accidentes, decía él, hasta Loki mismo reconocía que se le había pasado la mano, incluso Thor. Y que Thor mismo creyera que él y Loki ya tenían muchos hijos, significaba algo, tal vez sí estaban con los nervios de punta con tantos niños.

Mientras estaba en estado, no se atrevía a salir mucho del tipi, solo para lo necesario, se dedicaba a dirigir el pequeño taller de herrería que en su mayoría estaba conformado por oriundos de la tribu de Roanoke, y unos pares de la colonia nombrada en honor a la tribu. Rhodey también se pasaba por ahí a veces, vivir más cerca de la costa era una ventaja.

Algunas veces solo necesitaba hablar con algún otro omega, sobre cosas de omegas, así que hablaba con Jess o iba a visitar a Carlos Javier la mayoría de veces —la escuela estaba más cerca—, o si no a Loki. A sus hijos les gustaba cuando iban a Asgardia, adoraban jugar con los hijos de Thor y Loki, eran todo un remolino de desastre.

A la escuela de Javier habían llegado más refugiados y perseguidos de la corona, por su "estatus" de brujos, lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa, habían estado quemando a algunos brujos en las calles —lo cual tampoco era ninguna novedad—, aunque Kitty Pride, una omega y nueva estudiante, dijo que se quemaron brujos, a gente como ella, y a inocentes humanos, de todo un poco.

Carlos Javier les dio refugio, y ahora, desde la primera vez que llegaron a Nuevo Mundo, el número de miembros de la escuela del profesor Carlos Javier, se había triplicado, quizás cuadruplicado. Beast también era profesor, incluso.

Uno de los estudiantes más temidos de la escuela era, claramente, el hijo de Carlos y ese alfa misterioso que el mismo Javier le contó que se llamaba Enrique. David era un beta bastante peculiar, muchos temían solo tratar de acercársele, al menos aquellos que no eran cercanos a él, también fue la reputación que se ganó luego de estrellar un oso contra dos ciervos sin acercarse a ellos, una larga historia. Su papá omega le estaba enseñando a controlar sus poderes y emociones.

A Tony le encantaba ir de visita donde Carlos Javier, sus estudiantes hacían unos panecillos de manzana inigualables, con toda la harina de maíz que adquirían gracias al mismo recurso en Nuevo Mundo.

Steve siempre lo acompañaba a pasear, junto a sus hijos, ahora que su estado había avanzado a cuatro meses, Steve no quería que cargara mucho a Johnny, ni a las mellizas, a pesar de que los niños lloraban por ser cargados por su papá omega también.

Definitivamente esta gestación iba a ser la última, seis hijos eran mucho, mucho más de lo que alguna vez se imaginó que tendría, contando con el tiempo en el que no pensaba tener ningún alfa a su lado.

Cuando iba a visitar a Loki y a Thor, éste último preparaba todo un banquete para recibirlos. Él siempre decía que sus amigos eran valiosos, aunque claramente también lo hacía porque sus propios hijos se sentían felices de que los visiten más niños.

El último bebé de Loki y Thor tenía un mes de nacido, ya podía ver al omega mangonear a Thor por cada pequeña necesidad que tuviera. Era Loki quien lo tenía domado, aunque le hiciera creer a su alfa que era al revés.

Ese era el truco, Tony también lo sabía.

—¡Rooojhaaaz! ¡Saca a tus hijas de aquí antes de que las tire al río!

Cada vez que escuchaba a la vieja ex matriarca gritar furiosa quejándose de María y Sarah, Steve corría de donde sea que estuviese, para sacarlas del grupo de cuidadores de omegas. Siempre era en las tardes, cuando él ya había regresado de cazar junto a Virginia —ya había empezado a ayudar en las actividades de alfas—.

No era inusual ver a Steve cargando a sus hijas, una en cada brazo, mientras corría por Roanoke, alejándolas del grupo de cuidadores de omegas; ellas eran un dueto explosivo, no cabía en su cabeza, ni en la de Tony, cómo era que las niñas tenían tanta energía. Eran omegas, los omegas por lo general, solían ser tranquilos, pacíficos, dulces y bondadosos de cachorros. Sus hijas no eran muchas cosas similares, eran traviesas. A veces dudaba de si en realidad eran omegas, pero es que sus aromas, a pesar de que aún eran una combinación del aroma de Tony y suyo, olían más de lo que alguna vez olieron Peter o Virginia a su edad. Ellas eran omegas, no podían no serlo, incluso hasta la vieja ex matriarca, que había empezado a tenerles recelo, lo aseguraba.

No entendía por qué ponían a la ex matriarca a dirigir el grupo para omegas primerizas, el cual estaba compuesto por niñas desde seis a quince años, la omega no tenía mucha paciencia, estar como matriarca tantos años de su vida le habían acabado la paciencia que alguna vez tuvo, seguro. Sus hijas apenas habían entrado al grupo poco después de haber cumplido los seis, y ya eran difíciles de manejar; y no era la edad, había omegas, machos y hembras, de su misma edad, que tenían un comportamiento más decente.

Steve siempre se sentaba frente a ellas, con la cara seria y contraída, juntando el entrecejo, cruzado de brazos, mientras ellas también permanecían sentadas ahí, mirando al suelo, reprochadas.

Pero ellas también han heredado la astucia de su papá omega; así que sincronizadas, alzan sus ojitos culpables y arrepentidos, para doblegar a su padre alfa y se sienta mal por resondrarlas.

Y Steve está a punto de caer culpable por regañar a sus hijas, hasta que Tony se hace presente. Siempre aparece, como si supiera de qué estaban hechas sus hijas, en realidad, lo sabe.

Definitivamente no pueden doblegar a papá Tony, él tiene más carácter en estos aspectos. Así que él se sienta junto a Steve, y estira la mueca, alzando una ceja; entonces María y Sarah saben que no se salvarán del castigo. Ellas ya saben qué hacer, retirarse hacia el tipi —porque ahora siguen viviendo en tipis durante el verano, y en invierno en la casita de adoquin— subsiguiente, donde duermen los cuatro hijos mayores, ya que Johnny aún está muy pequeño como para dormir con sus hermanos, aún tiene un pequeño lecho en el tipi de Steve y Tony.

Las mellizas saben que no podrán salir a jugar más hasta mañana. Así que obedecen en silencio, y salen para entrar al otro tipi.

—¿No crees que estamos siendo un poco... Muy estrictos con ellas? Apenas tienen-

—No. Tienen que aprender a comportarse. —Tony sabe que Steve adora a todos sus hijos, siempre ha sido muy blando con los castigos. Pero para otras cosas, al menos con sus hijos alfas, sí que era implacable, los había entrenado bien en la cacería, eso era una verdad—. Estarán bien.

Steve suspira, culpable, y Tony lo abraza. Su vientre de cuatro meses no es un impedimento para la cercanía, aún, así que puede disfrutar recibiendo mimos de su alfa, tanto como quiera.

Se besan un rato, mientras las manos de Steve viajan por las hebras oscuras de sus cabellos. Si no fuera porque Johnny estaba ahí, jugando tranquilamente con un caballito de madera, ellos hubieran llegado a más.

Pero para esas cosas, ahora optaban por irse al bosque, simplemente no querían que les pasara lo que había sucedido con Thor y Loki hace un año atrás.   
Una de sus hijas mayores, Hela, los había encontrado anudados en el lecho, así que ni cómo separarse; afortunadamente, ella ya tenía como dieciocho, así que comprendía. Pero ella jamás pensaba dejar que se les olvide ese trauma, ha obtenido muchos permisos y favores gracias a eso, salió tan o más astuta que su papá omega.

La regla era: no hacerlo frente a las crías, de ninguna manera.

Ahora que Peter se había ido de turista a Viejo Mundo, Virginia era la hermana mayor ahí, así que tenía que poner el orden cuando sus papás no estaban.

Virginia apenas tenía trece, ayudaba en la caza con los alfas, pero no iba oficialmente a por los búfalos, por ejemplo.

Cuando era más pequeña, le costaba desapegarse de sus padres, y cuando Steve y Tony salían hacia el bosque y los dejaban a ella y a Peter con las vecinas Carol y Jess, Virginia corría detrás de ellos suplicando que no la dejasen, no era que le tuviera miedo a Carol o a Jess, ellas eran geniales, pero era una niña muy apegada a sus padres, más que Peter, incluso. Ahora con trece, entendía que era un proceso natural, que sus padres se aislaban por unos días para... Bueno, hacer cosas.

Claramente esas cosas, en tres ocasiones ya, que ella haya visto, hacían que el estómago de papá Tony se hinchase y luego, salieran bebés.

Virginia también se había peleado con otras y otros alfas de su edad en su niñez, por nimiedades, en realidad, recordaba que no se llevaba bien con ese engreído alfa sobrino del patriarca, le quitó sus arándanos en el taller de manualidades. Nunca se lo perdonaría.

Steve la estaba entrenando para que fuera una buena alfa, fuerte y responsable, y así, cuando decida formar su propia familia nuclear, pueda mantenerla. Ella no solía pensar mucho en esas cosas, le ilusionaba el romance bobo que tenían sus padres, pero Virginia era de lls que no se creían preparados para el amor, era muy joven aún.

Tampoco podía hacerse a la idea de que sus hermanitas fueran arranchadas del núcleo familiar cuando algún alfa las pida.

Y a decir verdad, Steve tampoco.

Steve no podía imaginarse la posibilidad de que algún mendigo alfa —o alfas— quiera aprovecharse de la inocencia de sus bebés.  
Tony tenía una idea un poco diferente sobre ello. Howard nunca fue un padre alfa sobreprotector ni dedicado, si era honesto, y además lo quería entregar al mejor partido con tal de que el apellido se enriqueciera, a buena hora que se largó de la casa de sus padres. Le daba repelús de solo pensarlo. Así que mientras sus hijas omegas tengan la oportunidad de escoger y enamorarse de sus alfas respectivos, cuando llegue el momento, él estará bien con eso.

La vida aquí le gustaba, Tony tenía la armadura, que ya casi no usaba, su corazón estaba bien, él se sentía bien.  
Dirigir el taller de herrería era uno de los placeres intelectuales que se daba el lujo de tener. Habían elaborado muchas cosas, definitivamente su presencia marcaba un hito para Nuevo Mundo. Y Tony se sentía orgulloso de ello.  
Steve también estaba orgulloso de que su omega fuera tan inteligente, y sus ojos nunca perdían ese toque de admiración cada vez que veía a Tony hacer esas cosas maravillosas.

Tal vez tantos cachorros nunca fueron parte de sus planes, pero ya los tenía, y los quería a todos.

Definitivamente éste era su último bebé. Empezaría a cuidarse más, estaba siendo un poco descuidado con el asunto. Ni él ni Steve estaban seguros de cómo se llamaría el que venía, las mellizas querían escoger el nombre, esperaba que fuera un nombre decente.

Cuando Peter volvió, las puntas de su cabello estaban chamuscadas, tenía una venda en el brazo y un corte pequeño en el pómulo izquierdo.

Ah, y regresó en un mes entero. ¡Y solo le habían dado permiso una semana!

Si no fuera porque su vientre de cinco meses se lo impedía, Tony hubiera corrido velozmente para resondrarlo.

Rhodey lucía ojeroso y cansado. Y solo le bastó una sola vez al cuidado de Peter.

Steve se plantó frente a su hijo, y reprochó en nombre de los dos, Tony simplemente no podía exponerse a tanto estrés debido a su estado, Peter tenía suerte de que sea así.

El asunto no terminaba ahí.

Seguía con un grupo bastante considerable de omegas que vinieron junto a ellos, eran como treinta omegas en total, tanto hembras como machos. Cuando Tony los vio, casi le da un tic en el ojo. Como Peter los haya preñado, ahora mismo lo llevaba al cañón del desierto y lo lanzaba desde lo más alto.

Ni Steve ni Tony habían educado a Peter para que fuera un patán, siempre le inculcaron honor. Steve también lo ilusionó con eso de que tenía un omega destinado; a pesar de que Tony no creía mucho en eso, creía en que los alfas y los omegas a veces tenían químicas de a pares inigualables, que no era cosa de la magia del cosmos, pero tampoco trató de destruir sus ilusiones.

—¿Y ese grupo de omegas?

Cielos ¿ya iba a ser abuelo? ¿treinta nietos? Ya podía sentir la ira acumularse en su cabeza.

Steve lo notó, y tomó su mano con cuidado, acariciando el dorso con su pulgar, para calmarlo. Después de todo este tiempo, habían aprendido a leerse, era la sincronía del vínculo más los años de matrimonio.

—¡Son tantos omegas! ¿¡Por qué tienes omegas siguiéndote hasta aquí, Peter!? ¿¡Y por qué luces tan golpeado!? —¿Acaso los padres de todos estos omegas han querido linchar a su hijo?

¿Por qué más un omega seguiría a un alfa? No era posible que todos estén enamorados y siendo correspondidos por Peter, sería el colmo. Tenían que estar preñados, era la única opción.

A menos que Rhodey tenga algo que ver, pero su amigo era beta, eso no quería decir que no existieran parejas beta-omega, pero era tan raro y tan mal visto... Además, tantas omegas para un beta, era impensable.

—¡Rhodey, te encargué que cuides de mi hijo mientras estaban allá!

—¿Pero por qué mejor no pasan para explicar todo? Calmate, Tony, tu gestación te ha puesto muy sensible.

—¿¡Qué hablas!? ¡Si yo no estoy alterado!

Steve se apegó a él, y lo estabilizó con su aroma, los omegas preñados y vinculados a veces se calmaban con el aroma de sus parejas, su estado de humor frente a emociones bruscas estaba muy volátil. Una vez lo logró, Rojhaz le lanzó a Peter una mirada con desaprobación.

Empezaron una larga charla en la casa de Rhodey, éste preparó un poco de sopa de conejo, y Steve y Tony se sentaron a escuchar. Esperaban que Virginia estuviera bien cuidando de sus hermanos.

—Todo pasó tan rápido. —Peter suspiró, con las manos abrazando la taza de té—. Y no me miren así, no es lo que parece, lo prometo.

—Todos esos omegas son refugiados. Estaban encerrados y viviendo en deplorables condiciones. Son migrantes —aclaró Rhodey, para luego tomar un sorbo de té.

La molestia en el pecho de Tony se apaciguó con eso, mientras Steve acariciaba su espalda suavemente.

—¿Lo ven? No es nada malo. Hay muchos omegas que eran prisioneros para experimentos. ¿Cómo podría yo haber sido un patán con ellos? Ni siquiera es humanamente posible.

—De hecho, un alfa joven y vigoroso podría preñar a tres omegas por día; según un estudio hecho por la corona, nos fuimos por poco más de un mes... Así que no es matemáticamente imposible... —añadió Rhodey, pensativo.

—Tío Rhodey, no me estás ayudando.

—El asunto es, claro, que esos omegas son personas humildes que también vinieron buscando una nueva oportunidad. Y Peter está sano y salvo.

—Yo lo veo abollado.

—Uh... Bueno, esa es otra historia...

Todo comenzó cuando Rhodey lo llevó por los antiguos laboratorios del alquimista y estudioso Reed Richards, un amigo de su papá omega y conocido de Rhodey también, de paso. Había un asunto un poco extraño, dado que Sir Reed Richards, su prometida Susan Storm, su futuro cuñado Johnny Storm y un amigo de Reed llamado Ben Grimm se habían perdido con su barco "El Fantástico", hacía como dos años, y nunca más regresaron. Rhodey no había estado enterado de la tragedia. Quizás nunca se hubiera enterado si no hubiese pasado de curioso por la casa de Richards. Todos los daban por muertos. Y de hecho, no había otra cosa más que pensar al respecto.

Así que estaban subastando la casa de Sir Reed y su laboratorio al mejor postor.

Un tal Henry Le Pym y su esposa Jeanette Le Pym querían adquirir la afamada propiedad, pero no se la querían vender debido a que no eran ingleses. La venta era escandalosa, había gente gritando y ofreciendo por doquier.

Y fue ahí cuando conoció a un señor misterioso con fachas extrañas, todo encapuchado, reclamando la propiedad con una suma de dinero controversial.

Terminó el asunto ahí, el adolescente siguió su camino.

Se suponía que Peter no tenía vela en ese entierro, como decían, pero una cosa llevó a la otra, y sin querer, terminó con su rostro dibujado en los carteles de Londres debido a una gran hazaña heróica, producto de una malversación de un tal Dr. Octavius, otro científico loco. Y casi muere gente cerca del afamado Big-Ben.

Apenas habían pasado cuatro días, y en el quinto, fue secuestrado sin remordimientos por el mismo hombre encapuchado que quería comprar la casa de Sir Reed. Era todo deforme, había estado en una explosión hacía un buen tiempo, que un brujo le deformó, un hombre que se presentó como Norman Osborne.

La cosa era muy confusa.

El tal Osborne lo llevó a un laboratorio clandestino que era del Dr. Octavius. Entre una y otras cosas, pudo escapar, pero no conocía la ciudad ni la vida ahí. Y no sabía dónde estaba el tío Rhodey.

Pasaron dos semanas, en las cuales Peter salvó gente, y fue llamado entre rumores "La Araña", como siempre se presentaba.

Él solo estaba buscando al tío Rhodey, pero por el tiempo transcurrido, esperaba que no se haya regresado sin él.

La siguiente vez fue capturado por el mismo Osborne, de nuevo, y fue atado en una camilla de experimentos. Osborne le estaba haciendo un pedido al Dr. Octavius y se dio con la sorpresa de que también a Henry Le Pym.

O era que Le Pym le había pedido a Osborne que prestara su nacionalidad para la compra de la casa de Sir Richards, y a su vez, como pago, Norman le pidió que le arreglara y curara el cuerpo. De la misma manera, Le Pym y Octavius estaban afiliados porque Octavius le debía un favor luego de haber hecho que su esposa y él mutaran la estabilidad de sus tamaños corporales. Toda una enredadera de deudas y favores, que se resumía en que estaban buscando un mutante/brujo para extraerle la "magia" y así poder hacer sus experimentos.

Y como casi todos estaban ocultos o huyeron lejos de Inglaterra, eran difíciles de encontrar. Y Peter llegó justo en medio de la búsqueda. No dudaron en llevarlo si se lo topaban. Era un brujo muy ruidoso, ya todos los londinenses conocían las hazañas y actos heróicos que hacía con sus extrañas habilidades. Era como si les estuviera gritando que ahí estaba el brujo de donde extraerían los poderes.

¡Pero Peter no era brujo ni nada de eso! Él no había nacido así, fue culpa de McCoy y su mascota rara.

Y se los dijo, le dijo al señor Octavius y al señor Osborne que él solo era un foráneo del Nuevo Mundo.

—¡Solo soy Peter, hijo de Rojhaz y el omega Tony Stark! Nací en una humilde tribu de Nuevo Mundo y solo quiero regresar a casa. ¡No soy lo que buscan!

Lo cual pareció empeorar las cosas.

Hubo un breve discurso extraño de villano que entendió a medias por todo el alboroto. Incluso Osborne parecía feliz de poder matarlo.

Afortunadamente, sus súplicas también fueron escuchadas por Jeanette Le Pym, que estaba preparando parte de la máquina en espera de su esposo.

—¿Eres hijo de quién? —inquirió ella, dejando de graduar las tuercas de la máquina al lado. Hasta hace segundos, asegurándolas con un sosiego impresionante, como si no se estuviera sacrificando la vida de alquien ahí.

—¿De Rojhaz? Steve Rojhaz-

—No, no, tu progenitor omega.

—¿Tony, mi papá Tony? ¡Es mi papá omega!

—Dijiste Tony Stark ¿verdad? ¿Sabes algo más de él?

—¡Sí, era Stark! ¡Él era de aquí, llegó por un accidente a casa, y luego se enamoró de mi padre Steve Rojhaz! Él siempre nos cuenta que había peleado en una guerra. ¿Conoce a mi papá? —La esperanza empezó a brillar en los ojos de Peter.

—Sí, de hecho pensé que se había muerto, la última vez que hablé con él, me contó a medias que se iría a las Indias. ¿Cuántos años tienes, niño? No puedo creer que Tony nunca-me-enredaré-con-ningún-alfa Stark hasta haya hecho una manada nuclear con un alfa.

—Tengo dieciséis. Ya que usted conoce a mi papá-

—Oh... Toda una joven vida, quién lo diría... Bueno, ya que yo soy algo así como una muy buena amiga de tu papá, puedes decirme tía Jan. Definitivamente tengo que ir a visitarlo, quizás en unos meses más, ¡me alegra tanto que esté vivo! he escuchado que hay una colonia humilde y acogedora en Nuevo Mundo —comentó, con una sonrisa.

Peter la miró con ansiedad, esperando algo más que unos cordiales afectos. Él seguía atado, después de todo.

—Oh- sí, espera, ya te libero, cachorro. Disculpa toda esta confusión, pero es que estamos buscando un brujo, necesitamos su magia para el experimento del desagradable de Octavius. No es nada personal. Ahora, tú no puedes ser porque, bueno, eres hijo de un amigo mío. —Le contó, desatando las correas.

—Gracias señorita Le Pym.

—Ya te he dicho que me digas tía Jan-

—Jeanette, ¡qué estás haciendo! —gritó histérico, Norman Osborne.

—Lo siento, Osborne, pero este chico no puede ser la fuente. Es un conocido-

—¡Eso no lo decides tú, inútil omega! ¿Dónde está tu marido?

—¿A quién osas llamar inútil, garrapata rastrera? ¿Ya se te olvidó quienes colaboran con tu propio programa de cura?

—Me niego a tratar con una insignificante omega- ¡deja la fuente donde está! ¡Es mi venganza! ¿¡Dónde está tu alfa para que te ponga en tu lugar!?

Eso era lo que más o menos Peter recordaba de cómo se inició la riña. Todo el maldito laboratorio terminó hecho pedazos. Octavius casi pierde la cabeza. Henry Le Pym al final se puso de parte de su esposa, porque no se llevaba bien con Octavius, Osborne se transformó en una cosa rara y fea, producto de experimentos auto impuestos, y no había forma de que algo saliera ileso si un hombre gigante estaba plastando y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Peter se unió a la riña junto a la tía Jeanette. ¡Una nueva tía, genial!

Hicieron tanto escándalo que llegaron las autoridades de la corona. Muchos chismosos por doquier.

Y un grupo de omegas que nadie sabía que estaban ahí, en los calabozos del subterráneo de la construcción. Peter los ayudó a salir de ahí, en tanto trataba de que Osborne, que lucía medio verde y feo, los perseguía.

Al final, todo acabó con una colosal explosión que casi se lleva toda la cuadra.

El Dr. Octavius fue custodiado por las autoridades, el cadáver del señor Osborne también fue encontrado entre los escombros. El señor Le Pym y su esposa sí pudieron sobrevivir, aunque estaban lastimados. Y Peter, bueno, él finalmente fue encontrado por Rhodey, el escándalo del que fue parte atrajo más curiosos de lo que hubo imaginado.

Todos los omegas que rescató, independientemente de sus historias detrás, se quedaron junto a Peter y a Rhodey, porque no tenían donde más ir. Los esposos Le Pym no asumieron responsabilidad alguna sobre ellos.

Y ahora que la mayoría de esos omegas quisieron seguirles, ahí estaban, buscando una nueva vida, también. Rhodey y Peter les iban a ayudar a construir una casa en el pueblo de Roanoke, para que vivieran ahí.

La cara de Tony de sospecha no era lo que esperaba Peter, no quería escuchar otro sermón, estaba cansado de todo el ajetreo vivido, y además quería una siesta en su lecho, larga y cómoda. Solo esperaba que sus hermanitos no lo hayan arruinado.

Tony suspiró.

—Así que Osborne ¿uh? —Su voz sombría y cansada. Steve, que finalmente ya entendía en inglés, frunció el seño.

—¿Lo conocen? —Peter enarcó una ceja. Osborne estaba loco, había escuchado que ansiaba obtener poderes como los brujos.

—Desgraciadamente sí.

—Pero ya murió, vi su cadáver y... Ugh... No creo que haya sobrevivido luego de quedar así.

—¿Quieren más té?

Steve y Tony salieron esa mañana, rumbo al pueblo Roanoke, con todos sus hijos —excepto Peter, porque Peter ya había salido incluso más temprano—, más que nada para ver en qué asunto se encontraba Peter, que estaba muy inquieto desde la noche anterior.

Sus hijas se fueron corriendo hacia la escuela del profesor Javier, se habían tomado muy literal cuando Carlos les dijo que siempre eran bienvenidos. El único que se quedó con ellos, fue Johnny.

Y unos metros más allá, ya estaban en el final del bosque, para abrirse a la playa, amplia y tibia. Roanoke estaba, en parte, en un buen tramo de la playa, debido al pequeño puerto con el que contaba, y por donde Rhodey y otro pueblerino más salían y traían insumos que no podían conseguir. Atrás y casi arrastrándose en el bosque, ya estaban las casas del pueblo.

Casi al lado de la casa de Rhodey, Peter y el mismo Rhodey, con ayuda extra de algunos omegas, estaban construyendo una gran cabaña. Tony alzó una ceja, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su vientre abultado.

—Solo está colaborando para que esos omegas tengan un hogar. —Steve empieza, sosegadamente.

—Ajá, y yo no estoy preñado.

—¿No lo estás? —dice Steve mirando analíticamente su abultado vientre, que aunque sean cinco meses, no es un bulto muy grande, pero ya se le nota.

—Lo dije de modo que- uhm, olvídalo. El punto es que, claramente, nuestro hijo ha de estar interesado en uno de esos omegas.

—¿Eso no sería bueno?

—¡Es muy joven! Steve, solo tiene dieciséis.

—A decir verdad, sí, pero es bueno ver que encuentra su propio camino.

Peter los invitó a sentarse frente a la construcción, mientras les daba un vaso de jugo de naranja. Steve permanecía feliz con ello, mientras Tony vigilaba de cerca a los omegas que se acercaban a su hijo. Él no creía que aquí en Nuevo Mundo, algún arribista quisiera aprovecharse de la inexistente herencia que su manada nuclear le fuera a dejar a Peter; él y Steve no tenían tenencias en dinero, aunque sí muchos objetos de plata y cobre, originales y puros, así como pieles de lobo y oso original, lo cual sí valía bastante dinero en Europa, también tenían cuero original, claramente, cualquier cosa en Roanoke era original, pero de Nuevo Mundo a Inglaterra u otros países con civilización, había mucho mar y kilómetros.

Él solo esperaba que fuera lo que fuese, su hijo amara a su pareja.

Pero aún pensaba que sus hijos eran muy jóvenes para irse definitivamente del nido.

Peter les presentó a todos esos omegas, algunos muy amables, otros bastante tímidos. Una tal Marionn Watsone parecía haber forjado una amistad sospechosa con su hijo, era pelirroja y tan blanca como la nieve; también estaba este otro omega rubio medio extrovertido, que no le agradó a Tony, y tenía un nombre raro, que Tony no recordaba y tampoco le interesaba recordar.

Si era honesto, le gustaba más la idea de que la hija mayor de Carol y Jess, Kamala, fuera la omega de Peter, la chica era inteligente y amable. Pero quién era él para decidir eso sobre su hijo; Tony escogió a Steve, y está absolutamente seguro de que si Howard descubriera con qué alfa había formado una manada nuclear, estaría en total desacuerdo, conociéndolo, hasta despreciaría a sus hijos; en primer lugar, Howard nunca les hubiera dado la bendición para que ambos se casaran. Sin embargo, eso a Tony ya no le importaba, porque su padre no era parte de su vida ahora, y vivía tranquilo con sus hijos y su alfa. Él no iba a ser eso para Peter, lo dejaría escoger a su pareja, claro, solo esperaba que fuera un omega inteligente.

Quería nietos inteligentes.

A Steve todo lo que atormentaba a su pareja con respecto al tema le importaba poco, si era honesto, él solo quería que Peter sea un alfa honorable y encontrara a su destinado. Para eso lo estaban educando.

Pero con sus hijas omegas, era otro cuento. Definitivamente no dejaría que cualquier alfa se las llevase. Tenía que ser alfas honorables que puedan proveer a sus familias, como mínimo, además de que sean cariñosos con sus hijas, Steve no dejaría que se las llevasen alfas con costumbres pologamistas, no, los omegas sufrían en esa convivencia.

Ambos solo querían lo mejor para sus hijos, eso era lo único seguro.

El nuevo bebé era castaño, casi del mismo castaño que Peter, pero tenía los ojos celestes, tan claros como el agua. Y lloraba mucho, tenía una potencia en sus pulmones bastante interesante. Era el bebé más sensible hasta la fecha, de todos los que habían tenido.

Cuando fueron a visitar a Loki y sus hijos, y Hela quiso cargarlo, no dejó de llorar como si lo estuvieran torturando, hasta que de nuevo pasó a los brazos de Tony. Hela dijo que había algo raro con ese bebé.

Lo llevaron donde Carlos Javier, para que revisara si el bebé tenía algún mal, después de todo, él podía leer su mentecita.

Y... Resultó que su pequeño y último bebé, era uno de ellos, con habilidades aún por descubrir, pero Carlos les aseguró que era parte de la comunidad. Y que sus sentidos agudos le advertían cuando estaba en potencial peligro, y a esa temprana edad, cualquier cosa lejos de sus padres o hermanos, para el bebé significaba potencial peligro.

A ver si algún día averiguaba de dónde había heredado eso, porque si bien Tony tenía una mente brillante, y Steve era fuerte y vigoroso, no eran nada tan raro como para que su bebé saliera así, quizás alguno de sus antepasados cercanos, Carlos dijo que de a dos o tres generaciones atrás en los antepasados de alguno de ellos.

Los demás hijos, excepto Peter, estaban tan celosos. Y Petros les tuvo que aclarar que ser de su especie no era tan genial como se lo imaginaban.

Steve estuvo muy emocionado, incluso los pintó en pieles de cuero, a todos juntos, en diferentes colores.

Las gemelas solían pelear mucho sobre cómo debería llamarse el nuevo bebé. María quería que se llame Harley, y Sarah que se llame Douglas; tuvieron, incluso, que separarlas, porque se estaban tirando de los cabellos, mientras Johnny aplaudía como si fuera un espectáculo.

Así que, el día en el que bautizaron al bebé, fue como Harley Douglas, hijo de Rojhaz y del omega Tony. Solo así pudieron calmar a las mellizas.

Cuando el bebé hizo su primera levitación, todos estaban fascinados, excepto Tony, él estaba preocupado. Había oído hablar, en sus años de niñez, acerca de las posesiones de cuerpos por parte de espíritus malignos, cosas religiosas un tanto extremas, pero de las cuales se hablaba con mucha seriedad. A pesar de que no era muy católico.

De hecho, si Steve y Peter no le hubieran hablado detenidamente acerca de los poderes de éste último, hubiera asegurado que el ver a Peter trepar los árboles como garrapata, era obra de alguna posesión.

Tuvo que llevarlo con Carlos para que le confirme que eso de levitar —en realidad, algo así como volar—, era su poder innato, lo cual hizo, al fin de cuentas.

Steve se llevó al bebé consigo, una de esas tardes, para enseñárselo a sus amigos alfas.

—¿Enserio vuela? —dijo Carol, al lado de los demás alfas, un tanto incrédula.

Harley Douglas estaba en el centro de la ronda, echadito, mientras todos lo miraban detenidamente.

—Sí, ya lo verán, mi hijo es increíble —comentó Steve, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos cuando el bebé alzó sus manitas al aire, quejándose por el silencio, y se alzó poco a poco. Todos los alfas aplaudieron sorprendidos.

Esa noche, Tony regañó a Steve por eso.

No fue de mucha ayuda, ya que Peter y Virginia se lo llevaron a la mañana siguiente para también enseñárselo a sus amigos. Incluso se lo llevaron a Roanoke para mostrárselo a los estudiantes de la escuela de Javier.

No era fácil tener un hijo con esas características. Tony tuvo que crear seguros para el coche, el estante y el lecho del bebé, sobre todo el lecho, tenía este temor de que algún día se fuera volando mientras dormían.

De ahí en adelante, todo era bueno, y tranquilo, en lo que se podía con su peculiar familia.

Uno de esos días, mientras Steve le ayudaba a asar la carne y a cocer el caldo, miró a Tony, fijamente, recordando cómo era antes de casarse, y cómo ahora era su omega, todos los años que habían pasado. Se analizó a sí mismo, y cómo había evolucionado con las responsabilidades. Él nunca había pensado que sería tan afortunado.

Al parecer él no era el único ahí que pensaba que la familia que había formado con Tony, era un tanto peculiar. Sus hijos se habían encargado de contar su historia de amor a donde fueran, y en la colonia de Roanoke ya eran un poco famosos.

—¿Sabes, Tony? Estoy orgulloso de todos nuestros hijos —comentó casual, mientras desgranaba una mazorca.

—Secundo eso —correspondió Tony, con una expresión sosegada—. Son chicos inteligentes y amables.

—Y honorables.

—Bueno, sí, por supuesto. ¿Recuerdas cuando pensábamos que no podríamos tener hijos?

—Sí. Y aún así, lo hemos logrado.

—¿Con el poder de nuestro amor? —bromeó un poco, sus ojos azul zafiro brillando de amor. Como hace años.

—Nunca entendí esa frase. Pero podría decirse que sí. —El alfa se acercó al omega, luego de dejar su tazón de granos de maíz, y lo abrazó.

Se besaron un rato.

—Te amo.

—Te amo.

Los ojos celeste cielo de Steve también brillaban. Era como si lo mirara con la misma fascinación con la que lo miró la primera vez que lo vio, quizás más amorosa y profunda, incluso.

Y luego, Peter llegó por la entrada, corriendo.

—¡Papás! ¡He sido tan ciego este tiempo! ¡Ya estoy seguro de quién es a quien llaman "la pareja destinada"! ¡Sé quién lo es para mí! —Peter exhaló, como si hubiera estado en shock.

Y a pesar de que ya tenía diecisiete, casi dieciocho, Tony seguía pensando que estaba muy chiquito como para pensar en eso.

—Tony, tenemos que apoyarlo —Steve le susurró, sin dejar de cobijarlo en sus brazos.

Y él suspiró.

—Era más fácil cuando aún era un bebé. —El omega recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su alfa.

—Sí, bueno, todos los bebés crecen.

Ambos sonrieron.

—Y yo que quería tener una pequeña sesión de amor antes de almorzar —susurró Tony, en el oído de Steve.

—Podemos tenerla, cuando regresemos.

La media sonrisa de ambos los dejó en evidencia frente a su hijo mayor.

—Yugh, no se insinúen esas cosas frente a mí, por favor.

—Quien debería estar pidiendo piedad ahora eres tú, jovencito —regañó Tony—. Carga a tu hermanito y pásale la voz a tus demás hermanos, todos vamos a conocer a ese o esa omega.

Peter salió corriendo hacia el pequeño tipi de al lado, donde jugaban sus tres hermanos menores.

—Les daremos la bendición ¿no?

—Solo cuando Peter cumpla los veinte —afirmó Tony—, por ahora solo será una cortesía. Y me tienes que apoyar en esto.

—No tengo objeciones, mi omega.

Tony lo miró de soslayo, sonriendo, inhalando el fantástico aroma de Steve.

Lo amaba tanto, y Steve lo amaba tanto también.

Definitivamente, aquel día en el que decidió quedarse aquí, y tomar todo el amor de Steve, aquel día en el que reconoció que lo amaba, ese había tomado la mejor decisión de su vida.

Escribiría su historia de amor en algún papiro; quizás en el futuro, podría alimentar las esperanzas de algunos omegas de encontrar el amor, Tony mismo ahora lo creía.

Ya había pensado cómo se titularía su cuento, "El salvaje alfa del que me enamoré", sonaba preciso, y culminaría con un...

...Y Steve y Tony tuvieron seis honorables e inteligentes hijos, y todos vivieron bien y felices.

Una grande y hermosa manada nuclear. 


End file.
